


JUST... COMPLICATED.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 136,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школа МакКинли. Для Курта это последний год в качестве студента, для Блейна - первый в качестве преподавателя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JUST... COMPLICATED.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83123) by LIEVEBREZZA. 



> Бета [masturblaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine)

Блейн взглянул на своё отражение, поправил галстук и не сумел сдержать недовольный вздох; он совсем уже было собрался вернуться в спальню, чтобы переодеться - опять - когда будильник напомнил ему, что в этом случае он точно опоздает. Снова вздохнув - на этот раз с раздражением - Андерсон схватил с пола сумку и вышел из своей крошечной квартиры: в конце концов, не имело ни малейшего значения, как он был одет, и сочетался ли цвет его галстука и носков. По крайней мере, не настолько, насколько важна была пунктуальность. 

Опоздание в свой первый рабочий день в школе было неприемлемо. Отбросив сомнения по поводу одежды, Блейн вскочил в машину и поехал по направлению к МакКинли, наслаждаясь лёгким сентябрьским ветерком из открытого окошка. 

Начать всё с чистого листа, это было действительно то, что нужно. Немного свободы и независимости, не так уж много он хотел после долгих и трудных лет учёбы; возможно, в этой школе его и не смогут оценить, как он того заслуживает, но всё же это какое-то начало...

Выйдя из машины, он осмотрелся: всё было именно так, как он себе и представлял. Полная противоположность Далтону, где студенты чуть ли не строем ходили по коридорам, напрямую соединявшим жилые помещения с классными комнатами. Здесь студенты протискивались между плотно припаркованными машинами, бегали, кричали, обнимались после целого лета, проведённого порознь. Что уж говорить о цветах: в Далтоне всё было сине-красное, тогда как тут каждый одевался как хотел. 

Блейну пришло в голову, что это был первый раз, когда он явился в школу не в униформе. Он снова проверил свой внешний вид в зеркальце машины, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Его волосы были единственным, что никогда не менялось. И почему он продолжал беспокоиться о том, как одет? Наверняка, никому не будет никакого дела до его брюк или рубашки. 

Наконец, Блейн решился, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, вышел из машины, вцепившись в ручку своей сумки, и влился в разноцветную толпу студентов, которая медленно продвигалась к главному входу. 

В вестибюле он остановился, затравленно оглядываясь, не в состоянии вспомнить, где учительская. Всего неделю назад он приходил в школу и побывал там, но его мозг успел избавиться от какой бы то ни было полезной информации по этому поводу. 

\- Мммм... - бормотал Андерсон тихонько, делая вид, что читает листки на доске объявлений, и прилагая нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы вспомнить, куда же ему нужно идти. 

Не мог же он, в самом деле, спрашивать дорогу у кого-то из ребят, проходивших мимо; и так новичку непросто, а сделать что-то, чтобы тебя считали ещё и тупым новичком... Нет, это точно было плохой идеей. Взглянув направо, он увидел секретаршу, с трудом протискивающуюся между учениками, и, взвизгнув от счастья, рванул за ней. Догнал он женщину уже у кабинета Фиггинса. 

\- Андерсон! Вы напугали меня до смерти, нельзя набрасываться на людей сзади. Так было заведено у вас в Далтоне обращаться с бедными секретаршами? 

\- Простите, ради Бога! Это всё волнение, первый день... У Вас всё готово? Я должен быть в классе через... - он взглянул на часы, которые отец подарил ему несколько месяцев назад. - ... пять минут назад. 

Она усмехнулась и напомнила, что в первый день никто особо не заморачивается по поводу небольших отступлений от расписания, и что ему стоит вести себя точно так же, никто его не осудит за маленькую задержку. С этим она протянула ему пару книг и стопку бумаги и пожелала удачи. 

\- Удача Вам пригодится. Этот ад уж точно не Далтон. 

Он сглотнул, одарил её натянутой улыбкой и вышел; коридор был практически пуст, и, помимо нескольких припозднившихся, как и он, учеников, никого не было. Блейн шёл медленно, стараясь оттянуть момент, когда всё-таки придётся зайти в класс. Он внимательно изучил все шкафчики, что встретились ему по пути, прочитал все наклеенные где попало объявления, бросил прощальный взгляд на витрину с трофеями и прижал к груди свою ношу. 

Нужно было входить. Всё будет хорошо. 

Когда он открыл дверь, глазам его предстал упомянутый секретаршей ад: три девушки курили, высунувшись из окна, какой-то парень лежал на полу, а двое других держали его, сидя на нём верхом; воздух был наполнен летящими во всех направлениях шариками из жёванной бумаги и криками ребят. Блейн закрыл за собой дверь, постаравшись хлопнуть ей как можно сильнее: все замерли на месте на пару секунд, чтобы взглянуть на новоприбывшего... и продолжили заниматься ровно тем, чем занимались до этого. 

Чего они не ожидали, так это того, что Блейн направится к кафедре вместо того, чтобы занять одну из немногих пустующих парт. Как и не ожидали его реакции, когда, несмотря на его, пока вежливое, привлекающее внимание покашливание, они продолжили заниматься... ну, чем они там занимались: Блейн взял новёхонький мелок и, нажимая со всей дури, провёл по доске от края до края. Звук получился настолько отвратительный, что одна из девушек уронила сигарету на джинсы в попытке поскорей заткнуть уши. 

Когда внимание было, наконец завоёвано, Блейн одарил всех ослепительной улыбкой, после чего, когда все расселись по местам, развернулся и написал своё имя на доске, которую минуту назад использовал в качестве орудия пытки. 

\- Блейн Андерсон, - прочёл он вслух, обращаясь к классу. - Естественно, вы можете обращаться ко мне, мистер Андерсон. В этом году я буду преподавать вам углублённый курс английской и американской литературы. В тайне я надеюсь, что все вы выбрали этот курс движимые страстью к предмету, хотя прекрасно знаю, что это не так. Знаю, что кто-то из вас выбрал его, считая, что это проще, чем математика или химия, но, к сожалению для вас, это не так. 

Класс ответил гробовой тишиной. 

\- У тех, кто не намерен серьёзно отнестись к изучению этого предмета, есть неделя на то, чтобы изменить своё отношение или перевестись. Теперь - перекличка. Потом сможем перейти к более интересным занятиям. 

Кое-кто уронил голову на парту, кто-то шептался, что лучше перейти на курс испанского. 

Называя имена из списка, который дала ему секретарша, Блейн старался запоминать лица, откликнувшихся учеников.

\- Хадсон? 

Здоровенный парень за последней партой поднял руку: его отсутствующее выражение не обещало ничего хорошего, но Блейн напомнил себе, что не всегда следует доверять внешности, искренне улыбнулся и продолжил по списку. 

\- Хаммел? - никто не отозвался, но класс начал хихикать. 

\- Курт. Курт Хаммел? - повторил он раздражённо, снова не получая ответа. Тот же громила, что откликнулся перед этим, вытянул руку вверх, приподнимаясь со стула, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

\- Да, Хадсон? 

\- Эмм... Курт - мой брат, мы вместе приехали в школу, и я не понимаю, почему его нет, - ответил он смущённо. 

\- Твой брат? Хадсон и Хаммел - разные фамилии... ты решил подшутить надо мной? 

Парень замотал головой.

\- Мы сводные братья, профессор. 

\- Что ж, ясно. Теперь, когда я знаю, что мистер Хаммел благополучно добрался до школы, могу только заключить, что он нашёл более интересное занятие, нежели присоединиться к нам. 

Блейн отметил отсутствие ученика в журнале и продолжил опрос, не позволив Финну добавить что-либо ещё. 

Он много думал о том, как себя вести в качестве преподавателя: ему было чуть больше двадцати лет, было бы просто установить приятельские отношения с учениками. Слишком просто. Эти ребята съели бы его живьем, если бы он позволил панибратство в отношениях с ним. Так что он решил быть "строгим, но справедливым". 

По окончании переклички, он велел ученикам достать их копии "Дублинцев" Джойса, встал и начал лекцию, ходя между партами и контролируя, чтобы все слушали и делали пометки не отвлекаясь. Пришлось изъять пару мобильников и бумажку с собственной карикатурой (на рисунке он выдыхал огонь, наподобие дракона). 

Невероятно, но после звонка, ученики вышли из класса тихо-мирно, не крича и не толкаясь, разобрав свои задания на неделю, которые лежали аккуратной стопочкой на краю кафедры. Блейн делал пометки в своём ежедневнике, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, как пройти в туалет для персонала. Последним в очереди за заданием был Финн, который остановился перед кафедрой, нервно теребя листок. 

\- Профессор Андерсон? - Блейн поднял взгляд, ожидая продолжения. 

\- Пожалуйста, не записывайте замечание Курту. Должна быть серьёзная причина, если он не пришёл на урок... я уверен, этому найдётся объяснение. Это совсем на него не похоже, он просто так не пропускает занятия, - произнёс парень, заикаясь и разглядывая собственные руки.

\- Если завтра он удостоит нас чести своим присутствием, уверен, у него будет возможность объясниться. Теперь ступай, иначе опоздаешь на следующий урок, - ответил Блейн, возвращаясь к ежедневнику. Когда Финн, наконец, вышел, Блейн выскочил из класса и заметался в поисках туалета. Чёрт бы побрал его отвратительную способность ориентироваться на местности и его страсть к кофе формата экстра! 

Следующий час у него был свободен, так что, как только прозвенел звонок, и коридоры опустели, Блейн начал систематически прочёсывать территорию. Оказавшись в крыле, где вместо классных комнат были только лаборатории довольно нежилого вида, он собрался уже повернуть назад, когда увидел двери туалета для учеников. Будучи в весьма плачевном состоянии, он решил, что лучше уж воспользоваться этим туалетом, чем обмочиться посреди коридора. Дверь со скрипом открылась, Блейн потихоньку нырнул в ближайшую кабинку... и тут же услышал приглушённые рыдания где-то поблизости. Он в отчаянии уставился перед собой, ну не судьба... Придётся сначала выяснить в чём дело. 

\- Эй? - позвал Блейн, направляясь на поиски источника этих звуков. Последняя кабинка была открыта, и там, на полу, он увидел парня, сидящего обхватив колени и спрятав между ними лицо: он плакал, было заметно, как его всего трясло от почти беззвучных рыданий. Блейн присел рядом с ним, и сильный запах мяты ударил ему в нос. 

\- В чём дело? - спросил он, положив руку на плечо паренька. Тут он почувствовал, что кофта под его рукой была мокрая и ледяная и, вполне возможно, это и было основной причиной, по которой парня колотило. 

\- Да ты весь ледяной! - в ответ парень пробормотал что-то, не поднимая головы. - Увы, но если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я не смогу понять, в чём проблема. 

И вот тогда тот поднял на него глаза: Блейн не заметил след на лбу, оставленный часами, не заметил покрасневшее от плача лицо. Он видел только светлые голубые глаза, неуверенно изучающие его. 

\- Я сказал, что это нормально быть ледяным, если на тебя вылили три слаша формата макси, - произнёс незнакомец почти шёпотом, пытаясь изобразить улыбку. Блейн протянул ему свой платок, и тот, не говоря ни слова, вытер им глаза. 

\- Что скажешь, может встанешь и переоденешься? Ты бы мог рассказать мне, что произошло, и кто устроил тебе этот душ со льдом, - Блейн встал и протянул ему руку. Парнишка смотрел на него, словно оценивая, стоит ли это делать, потом стиснул мокрый платок и протянул свободную руку, чтобы встать. Он оказался чуть выше. 

\- Совсем необязательно быть таким милым со мной, - сказал он голосом ещё осипшим после долгого плача и поднял с пола сумку. 

\- Скажем так, я делаю то, что считаю нужным. Так что, у тебя есть во что переодеться, или мне сходить взять что-нибудь в твоём шкафчике? - парень уставился на него с удивлением. 

\- Ты новенький? Я тебя никогда не видел. Последний год, да? Кто знает, может у нас даже какие-нибудь курсы совпадают... тебе лучше уйти, пока кто-нибудь не увидел тебя вместе со мной. Я могу испортить тебе репутацию ещё до того, как она у тебя появится, - он расстегнул свою кофту и положил на край умывальника. Блейн собирался ответить, когда тот продолжил. 

\- Чёрт! Даже футболка промокла, - сказал он, глядя на огромное зелёное пятно, прилипшее к груди. Блейн ничего не сказал, просто стоял рядом, не зная, что делать. Парень повернулся к нему, и на этот раз в его взгляде читалось раздражение. - Послушай, сейчас тебе действительно следует уйти. Для твоего же блага. Уходи. У тебя уже есть в запасе анекдот. Можешь всем рассказать, как ты нашёл меня плачущим на полу в туалете, с такой историей тебя, может, даже примут в футбольную команду. 

Сказав это, он схватил края футболки и стал стягивать её через голову; инстинктивно, Блейн отвернулся. Может, другой учитель этого бы не сделал, но он не хотел слухов. Рано или поздно, все узнают, что он гей, но добавление к этому факта, что он пялился на полуголого ученика, могло быть чревато немалыми проблемами. 

Он протянул руку к одному из полотенец, намочил в горячей воде и передал парню. 

\- Следует сообщить о случившемся Фиггинсу, такое не должно повториться, - к своему удивлению он услышал за спиной смех с явным оттенком горечи. 

\- Ну да, конечно... будто я не пытался в течение последних трёх лет объяснить этому идиоту, что моя жизнь здесь - сущий ад. Ни пуха тебе, ни пера, серьёзно! - Блейн услышал шелест ткани и понял, что парень одевается. - Можешь повернуться, знаешь, от того, что ты на меня посмотришь, не заразишься! 

Блейн обернулся: если до этого он старался не пялиться, то теперь позволил себе рассмотреть парня получше. Высокий, подтянутый, волосы аккуратно уложены (ну кроме пряди прилипшей ко лбу и зелёной из-за слаша) и кожа светлая, кажущаяся почти прозрачной. 

\- Что? - спросил он. 

\- Гомосексуальность, не притворяйся, что не знаешь, - ответил тот. Уверенность Курта пошатнулась в этот момент: может, этот симпатичный парень и правда ничего не знал, а просто хотел быть милым. Может, он не был ещё одним из тех, кто оттолкнул бы его, как только узнал... ммм… его предпочтения. Смех новенького заставил парня опять ощетиниться, но то, что он сказал, поразило Курта. 

\- Ну, я бы сказал, что с этим ты прилично так опоздал, - тон, которым это было сказано, не оставлял Курту сомнений. Может, он не будет больше так одинок. А, может, он нашёл кого-то... 

\- Теперь пойдём, возможно, это и бесполезно, но я считаю, нужно сходить к Фиггинсу, - сказал Блейн, приглашая его выйти, но Курт покачал головой. 

\- Не надо... лучше не надо. Может, если я не буду жаловаться, они будут меньше приставать, - ответил он, подойдя ближе. 

\- Но... - попытался возразить Блейн. 

\- Правда, так будет лучше. В любом случае... спасибо, - внезапно покраснев, Курт приблизился к нему, и, прежде чем Блейн успел остановить его или сказать хоть что-то, тот быстро поцеловал его в щёку. Парень отступил и вышел прежде, чем Блейн смог прояснить ситуацию.

_Глупо глупо глупо..._ продолжал он повторять про себя, пока бежал к кабинету биологии. Как можно было повести себя так нахально? Позволил увидеть себя в таком ужасном состоянии, грубил, гнал, когда тот лишь пытался помочь и быть милым, а потом ни с того, ни с сего поцеловал в щёчку, как девчонка. 

Если тот парень не собирался избегать его, то теперь-то уж точно будет. И правильно сделает.

Курт пришёл в класс с опозданием, сел рядом с Финном и уронил свои книги на парту. 

\- У тебя проблемы, новый преподаватель литературы серьёзно разозлился, что тебя не было, - прошептал Финн, пока учитель раздавал задания. 

\- Завтра попрошу отца подписать оправдание, скажу, что опоздал на автобус, - ответил он. 

\- Не получится, - сказал Финн с виноватым видом. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что я сказал, что ты приехал в школу со мной. И он написал тебе замечание. Этот Андерсон настоящая заноза в...

\- ЧТО? Чёрт, Финн, ты просто катастрофа! Подумать только - первый день школы! Худшего начала быть не могло. 

Курт облокотился на парту и сунул руку в карман, готовясь слушать лекцию и умирать от скуки, но что-то его отвлекло. Он вытащил это что-то из кармана - маленький голубой платок, ещё влажный от его слёз: он забыл отдать его тому парню. Курт развернул его и обнаружил в углу вышивку синими нитками: Б.А. 

\- Что это? - спросил Финн. 

\- Ничего. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Замечания автора: Курт в последнем классе, ему 18 лет.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда тот парнишка выбежал из туалета, захлопнув за собой дверь, первым порывом Блейна было побежать за ним, чтобы сказать, что... что он только что поцеловал учителя. Что это неправильно, что нужно было хотя бы представиться, что нельзя вот так набрасываться на незнакомцев с поцелуями и убегать прочь. Блейн понадеялся, что, может, этот парень не окажется в его классе; но, в любом случае, были какие-то границы, которые нельзя переходить. Какие-то правила, которым следовать. Что там была за история с преподавательницей математики из Филадельфии, которую арестовали?.. 

По правде сказать, кинуться вслед за парнем не было первым порывом Блейна: первым был порыв добежать до ближайшей кабинки туалета и освободиться от приблизительно полулитра жидкости. Оказавшись, наконец, в одиночестве, он моментально вспомнил, зачем собственно вошёл сюда четверть часа назад. Облегчившись, он смог, наконец, размышлять трезво, хотя щека продолжала гореть весьма ощутимо. 

Хорошенькая ситуация. 

Он начал ходить взад и вперёд, думая о том, как лучше поступить. Будучи преподавателем, он не мог просто закрыть на всё это глаза. 

В первую очередь, можно было пойти к Фиггинсу и заявить об издевательствах, которым подвергся ученик этой школы, но по тому, как этот самый ученик отреагировал на такое предложение, скорее всего, это было бы бесполезно, а может, и повредило бы парню. Блейн прекрасно знал, насколько подростки могут быть жестоки, а тот бедолага, кажется, испытывал это на собственной шкуре постоянно. Его задирам было бы неважно, что это учитель донёс на них, всё равно они отыгрались бы на несчастном парне, превращая его жизнь в ад. Если он уже таковым не являлся. 

Было мерзко признавать, но, возможно, молчать о случившемся, было единственным способом не усугублять проблему. Блейн решил разузнать побольше о ситуации и постараться как-то помочь, если никто до сих пор не удосужился этого сделать. 

\- Ок. Не стану доносить. Что же тогда делать? - спросил он сам себя, останавливаясь на мгновение и затем вновь принимаясь нервно шагать туда-сюда. Блейн чувствовал, что что-то необходимо было сделать. Или сказать. Но он даже не знал, как зовут этого ученика и точно не собирался заглядывать во все классы, чтобы его найти. А если бы встретил его, не знал бы даже, как себя повести. 

Надо бы объяснить недоразумение между ними, типа "Мне очень жаль, но должен тебе сообщить, что ты повёл себя непозволительным образом с преподавателем..." Блейн мысленно дал себе звучную затрещину за одну только мысль о возможности подобного разговора и застонал в голос. Ну почему изо всех учителей школы именно он должен был найти этого парня? Почему позволил себе дать ему понять, что геев в туалете в тот момент было двое? Почему не согласился преподавать физическую культуру в Нью Мексико, вместо того, чтобы поехать в Лайму? 

Кофе. 

Блейну было просто необходимо выпить горячий кофе, и если ему повезёт, он сможет отыскать учительскую, которую Фиггинс показал ему на прошлой неделе. Решительно развернувшись, чтобы выйти, он наткнулся взглядом на кофту того парня, так и оставшуюся лежать на одной из раковин. Не долго думая, Блейн схватил её, ещё мокрую от слаша; к мятному запаху примешивался аромат ванили, ЕГО аромат... наверное. 

Он не знал, на что решиться, когда разглядел этикетку "Marc Jacobs", чёрт, эта кофточка стоит по крайней мере сотню долларов! Оставь он её на месте, кто-нибудь точно украл бы такую вещицу, или, ещё хуже, тот парень мог бы обвинить в краже его, да ещё рассказать всем, что Блейн пялился на него в полураздетом виде. От дружеской беседы до обвинения в сексуальных домогательствах всего один шаг, при желании, а его преподавательская карьера ещё в самом начале, и у него нет прочной репутации, за которой спрятаться... Он уже легко мог представить себе жителей Лаймы с факелами и вилами в руках, окружающих его жилище. 

Андерсон встряхнул головой. Да... его воображению просто необходимо приделать тормоза! Взглянув ещё раз на кофту, он решил, что завтра принесёт её в школу постиранную и выглаженную; он ещё не знал, кому её отдать, но как-нибудь разберётся на месте. Он был уверен, что парнишке будет приятен такой жест с его стороны, в конце концов, это пока единственное, чем он может помочь. 

Вернувшись в класс, он свернул аккуратно кофту и убрал её в сумку, сел за стол и, спрятав лицо в ладони, задумался... стоило ему расслабиться, как перед мысленным взглядом нарисовался парень с гладкой, слишком светлой кожей, голубыми глазами, тёмно-русыми волосами; его взгляд, вначале уязвлённый, потом внезапно доверчивый и вдруг смущённый. И во второй раз за последние несколько минут Блейну пришлось мотнуть головой и напомнить себе насчёт тормозов. Да, они точно понадобятся! 

Кофе. Определённо, ему нужен кофе! Он отправился в учительскую, но по дороге наткнулся на двух громил, загнавших в угол парнишку помладше. 

\- Давай сюда деньги! И не заставляй меня повторять! - тот старался нащупать что-то в своей сумке, но толчки и пинки, которыми двое горилл продолжали награждать его, осложняли задачу. Блейн ускорил шаг и в мгновение оказался рядом. 

\- Какого?... Прекратите немедленно! - сказал он, стараясь звучать как можно более убедительно и профессионально. Двое обернулись: одного из них вовсе не волновало его вмешательство, второй же казался немного смущён и явно задавался вопросом, кто такой этот нахал, что влезает в их разборки так самоуверенно. Через секунду, однако, они развернулись снова к объекту своих домогательств, решив, видимо, про себя, что Блейн не стоит их внимания. Но сам он был другого мнения. 

\- Что ж, хорошо! Идём к директору. 

И, прежде чем они успели что-либо возразить, схватил их за шкирки и потащил к кабинету директора. Когда они оказались перед дверью Фиггинса, оба парня молчали, не столько из страха, сколько от удивления. За всё время их учёбы никто из учителей никогда не обращал особого внимания на то, что происходит в коридорах, в крайнем случае могли пожурить походя; с другой стороны, они тоже старались не попадаться на глаза преподавателям за чем-то таким... Но кто бы мог подумать, что этот зализанный хоббит - профессор? И что у него хватит духу связаться с ними? 

\- Директор? - Блейн втолкнул тихонько здоровяков внутрь кабинета. Они неуверенно остановились напротив стола.

\- Добрый день, мистер Андерсон! - директор одарил его сияющей улыбкой. - Вижу, Вы познакомились с некоторыми из наших лучших футболистов, не знал, что Вы принимаете участие в управлении командой! 

Директор столь же радостно поприветствовал ребят, которые тут же ободрились и надменно ухмыльнулись в сторону Блейна. Их страх мгновенно испарился, теперь они чувствовали себя уверенно и в полной безопасности. 

\- Нет, я не имею никакого отношения к футбольной команде. Просто я застал этих учеников в коридоре во время урока за весьма недостойным занятием. А именно: они выбивали деньги у младшего ученика. 

После этих слов произошло невероятное. Фиггинс засмеялся, а за ним и те двое. Блейн был ошарашен подобной реакцией.

\- Андерсон, не могу поверить, что Вас так легко провести! Этим ребяткам нравится шутить, они бы никогда не украли деньги у другого ученика, они и мухи не обидят. Не так ли, мальчики? 

Директор привстал и похлопал по плечу хихикающих футболистов. Блейн наблюдал эту сюрреалистическую инсценировку в полном молчании. Наконец его прорвало: 

\- Повторяю, я видел собственными глазами, как эти двое трясли деньги из парня. И ясно слышал, как они ему угрожали. Это первый учебный день, и если сейчас мы оставим их безнаказанными, что они будут вытворять в конце года?! Простите, но я не привык закрывать глаза на подобные вещи. Я настаиваю, чтобы эти ученики были наказаны! - он говорил с таким напором, что Фиггинс посерьёзнел и неуверенно взглянул на парней. 

\- Но это же только первый учебный день... - пожал он плечами. 

\- Вот именно. Это ТОЛЬКО первый учебный день. Всего лишь второй час первого дня в школе, и эти ученики уже прогуляли один урок и угрожали физически и вербально младшему ученику. Если Вы лично не можете этим заняться, я готов позаботиться о них после уроков сегодня же. А также, я с удовольствием встречусь с их родителями, - Блейн не отрываясь смотрел на обомлевшего Фиггинса, скрестив руки на груди. Он давал ясно понять, что так этого не оставит. 

Фиггинс вздохнул и уселся за стол. 

\- Хорошо... Ребятки, сегодня после уроков останетесь в школе на 2 часа, пойдёте в класс профессора Андерсона, он решит, чем вы займётесь в качестве наказания. Вы довольны? - спросил он Блейна, заполняя документы. 

\- Вы не делаете мне этим личное одолжение, - ответил тот в тон. - Жду вас двоих в 15:00, принесите с собой резиновые перчатки, можете попросить их у уборщика, - и, не обращая внимания на протесты парней, вывел их из кабинета. Когда они удалились, продолжая жаловаться на весь коридор, он подошёл к их жертве, парнишка ждал рядом с кабинетом. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал тот, пытаясь улыбнуться. 

\- Какой у тебя сейчас урок? 

\- Биология. 

\- Хорошо, я провожу тебя в класс и объясню твоему учителю, почему ты опоздал. 

Парень взял свою сумку, и Блейн пошёл за ним: естественно, сам бы он никогда не нашёл кабинет биологии. Оставалось загадкой, как ему удавалось ориентироваться в коридорах Далтона, который был как минимум втрое больше этой чёртовой школы. 

Курт рассеянно слушал лекцию биологии, когда кто-то постучал в дверь кабинета: вошёл Дин, вечно простуженный ботаник третьего курса и парень, с которым они "познакомились" полчаса назад в туалете. Значит, у них были общие курсы. 

\- Ты опоздал, - сказала мисс Джонс Дину, который виновато хмыкнул и бросился на своё место, ничего не добавив, а лишь бросив взгляд на второго парня. Курт с изумлением наблюдал сцену, спрашивая себя, почему тот так сильно опоздал и, почему Джонс не сделала ему замечания, как Дину. 

\- Это справка по поводу опоздания, подписанная директором и мной. - парень протянул бумагу Джонс, которая быстро её прочла и тяжело вздохнула. 

Возможное объяснение увиденного и услышанного медленно формировалось в голове Курта, хотя он отчаянно этому сопротивлялся. Помимо родителей, была лишь одна категория людей в праве подписывать справку об отсутствии или опоздании ученика - преподаватели. Очевидно, этот парень не был отцом Дина, значит... 

\- Вооот чёрт. 

Курт сполз по спинке стула, прячась за спиной Пака и его подружки Лорен (благо, было за чем прятаться). Хорошо хоть Финн занял ему место рядом с собой, за последней партой, здесь просто стать невидимкой. 

\- Не забудьте о собрании вечером. Будут все преподаватели, - Джонс засунула справку в журнал, кивнула на прощание, и парень вышел из кабинета. 

Лицо Курта буквально горело: при его вечной эмоциональной сдержанности он не прикасался к людям, если они не были близкими друзьями или родственниками НИКОГДА! И единственный раз, когда он позволил себе такой контакт (какой к чёрту контакт, ты поцеловал его, идиот!), этот милый парень оказался преподавателем. Ну что с ним не так? 

Может, на последней распродаже та ведьма, у которой он стащил из-под носа пояс от Gucci, наложила на него заклятие. Или он переехал на машине чью-то кошку и не заметил... 

\- Чувак, ты в порядке? - заспанный голос Финна привлёк его внимание. 

\- Как?.. Что?.. Я...да, всё хорошо. Жарко тут, правда? - ответил он, помахивая рукой перед лицом. Всё обойдётся, наверняка это не один из его преподавателей. Всё ограничится несколькими смущёнными взглядами, когда им изредка придётся встретиться в коридорах, а там всё и вообще забудется. 

Или Курт похоронит себя заживо. 

Или сделает себе пластическую операцию. 

Короче, придумает что-нибудь. 

\- Нет, ну видал? Дину он даже справку подписал, а тебе настрочил замечание. Вот засранец! - сказал Финн, укладываясь опять на парту. Курт обернулся к нему с окаменевшим лицом. 

\- Кто? - спросил он замирающим голосом. 

_Не новый учитель литературы. Не новый учитель литературы. Не новый учитель литературы. Не новый учитель литературы. Умоляю, не новый учитель литературы._

\- Андерсон, кто же ещё? Новый учитель литературы, и имя у него ещё какое-то дурацкое. Блейн... что-то вроде этого, - ответил Финн, не оставляя ему никакой надежды на счастливый конец истории. 

Отлично. Фантастика. 

Теперь понятно, что означают инициалы на платке, который он всё ещё сжимал его в руке. Хаммел медленно раскрыл ладонь и посмотрел на вышитые буквы: Б.А. 

Блейн Андерсон. 

Вернуть его теперь было бы крайне неудобно, особенно, учитывая, какой он грязный и помятый. Надо будет постирать и выгладить его сегодня же, так, по крайней мере, к ужасному впечатлению, которое он о себе оставил, не добавилась бы такая прелестная характеристика, как неопрятность. Курт открыл книгу биологии, стараясь не думать, как ОН был заботлив, когда передал ему намоченное в тёплой воде полотенце, или какой нежной оказалась кожа ЕГО щеки, когда он прикоснулся к ней губами. Или как сильно билось сердце, когда он убегал от НЕГО. 

Курту приходилось увлекаться и раньше. Влюбляясь, он, как головой в омут, кидался в чувства: его не остановило то, что Финн был натуралом, потом то же произошло с Сэмом. Он обещал себе, не влюбляться больше, даже не фантазировать о любви до тех пор, пока не покинул бы эту дыру! Но, когда он увидел перед собой этого парня, такого красивого, милого и ну... он ещё и гей, что сказать - он снова попался. Да ещё и осмелел до того, что позволил себе поцеловать его. Ведь в сущности Курт желал лишь, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто бы его любил, кто мог бы его обнять, приласкать, утешить. Он хотел кого-то, с кем можно было бы говорить свободно, кто бы знал и принимал его таким, какой он есть: чёрт возьми, ему всего восемнадцать, он не мог осуждать себя за то, что все эти желания толкнули его к первому человеку, который продемонстрировал ему минимум доброты и расположения. 

До конца урока он продолжал рассеянно слушать учителя, мысленно складывая обратно в свой воображаемый ящик все свои надежды и желания. Настанет день, когда он сможет его открыть, рано или поздно, он кого-нибудь встретит. 

В перерыве Блейн набрался храбрости и вошёл в учительскую: как только он появился, наступила короткая пауза полной тишины, сменившаяся приглушённым говором. Пока он шёл к кофеварке (несколько метров, показавшиеся ему бесконечностью), сумел уловить несколько слов.

\- ... спорить с Фиггинсом... 

\- ... здесь ему не Далтон. 

\- Настрой команды... 

\- ...кем он себя возомнил. 

Он налил себе кофе и сел за свободный стол, стараясь смотреть исключительно на ложку, которой размешивал сахар. У него уже возникли некоторые сомнения, было ли наказание тех громил хорошей идеей, когда вошла дама в коротких шортах размером со шкаф... трёхстворчатый шкаф.

\- Кто тут Блейн Андерсон? - прогремела она, упирая руки в бока. Все присутствующие резко повернулись в его сторону, а он скромно поднял руку, как нашкодивший первоклашка. Дама взяла пару плюшек и стул и уселась напротив него. 

\- Ты-то мне и нужен, - В комнате установилась гробовая тишина, все готовились получить удовольствие от спектакля: новый тренер, разрывающий на куски - маленькие такие кусочки - нового учителишку, посмевшего наказать двоих из её лучших игроков. Она откусила неслабый ломоть от своей плюшки и ткнула в него пальцем. 

\- Я тренер Бист. Я тоже новая в этой школе, и будь я проклята, если не довольна, что хоть кто-то поможет мне построить наконец этих животных, - она положила плюшки и протянула ему руку, перепачканную в сахарной пудре; Блейн, удивлённо, но с явным облегчением, пожал её, не произнеся ни слова. 

\- В этих детях нет уважения, вчера во время тренировки мне стоило безумного труда только чтобы привлечь их внимание и заставить себя слушать. А я пятнадцать лет беспрерывно на тренерской работе. Моя философия игры ясна, как день: играй хорошо, играй по правилам. Обычно, если игрок не уважает других игроков, тренера или правила игры, это потому, что он привык к такому поведению и вне поля. Так что, добро пожаловать, Блейн. Наконец-то здесь появился кто-то, кто мыслит как я. 

Он улыбнулся, глотнул кофе, и они продолжили говорить о том, о сём, пока к ним не присоединилась Эмма Пиллсбери.

\- Простите, если я Вас прерву, Блейн, не так ли? Я бы хотела попросить Вас по окончании перерыва пойти со мной, у меня есть идея по поводу сегодняшнего наказания. 

Блейн кивнул. Когда прозвенел звонок, тренер хлопнула каждого из них по плечу, прощаясь, и удалилась в тренировочный зал, оставив его с Эммой. 

\- Что ты планировал на эти два часа наказания? - спросила она, сложив ручки на коленях. - Я знаю, что мальчики попросили резиновые перчатки у одного из уборщиков, значит ты не собираешься проводить с ними дополнительные занятия по предмету. 

Он пожал плечами.

\- В школе всегда найдётся омерзительно и давно грязный уголок. Я думал заставить их пооттирать какую-нибудь дрянь, может, в одной из лабораторий. Обычно это хорошо действует. 

\- Значит, я была права. Пойдём со мной, хочу дать тебе наводку. 

Они шли недолго: Эмма остановилась перед дверью туалета в коридоре, где располагалась большая часть кабинетов. 

\- Это мужской туалет, - сказала она, открывая дверь. - Я хотела дождаться окончания перерыва, чтобы быть уверенной, что здесь никого не будет. Вот. Это так, по крайней мере, пару лет. 

В первый момент Блейн не понял, на что смотреть. Казалось, нормальный туалет, насколько может быть нормальным мужской туалет в общественной школе: мыла нет, мусорные вёдра переполнены, пол местами залит водой (ну, он надеялся, что водой), стены исписаны. 

\- Не понимаю, хочешь, чтобы они вычистили туалет? 

\- Не совсем, - сказала она, подойдя к плиткам над раковинами. - Я бы хотела, чтобы ты заставил их отмыть эти... И те, что покрывают стены в других туалетах. Я сама отчищала их дважды, но за пару дней они снова появляются, даже в большем количестве. Мы не знаем, кто их делает, но кое-какие подозрения у нас есть. Может, если заставим этих ребят собственноручно отмыть всё это и скажем, что они будут это делать каждый раз, когда надписи и рисунки появятся снова... может они, перестанут, - Блейн уже не слушал. 

Потому что начал читать эти надписи, на которые сначала не обратил внимания: за небольшим исключением, они были адресованы одному человеку. Он шёл медленно вдоль стены, читая некоторые: _Курт Хаммел пидер, Хаммел хуесос , Курт гомик_... это были самые мягкие выражения. Некоторые сопровождались непристойными рисунками. 

\- Но... как... - Блейну не понадобилось много времени, чтобы связать имя Курта Хаммела, который не пришёл на его урок с парнем, которого он нашёл в туалете дальнего крыла школы, было понятно, почему он не мог воспользоваться этим. 

Он был поражён жестокостью некоторых фраз и подлостью каждой надписи: он обернулся к Эмме, которая молча за ним наблюдала. 

\- Всё это началось 2 года назад, когда Курт был второкурсником. Никто не знал, что он гей, но он так увлёкся Финном Хадсоном, что не понадобился никакой coming out, - услышав знакомое имя, Блейн её прервал. 

\- Его сводный брат? - спросил он растерянно. 

\- В то время они были просто сокурсники, их родители поженились только несколько месяцев назад. Так вот, когда в школе об этом узнали, он стал любимой мишенью для здешних хулиганов. При любой возможности на его машине пишут непристойности, обливают его ледяным слашем и добавляют новые надписи и рисунки на этих стенах, - ответила она грустно. 

\- Но директор... 

\- О, Курт жаловался много раз, но никогда не находятся свидетели, все всё отрицают и, в любом случае, всё заканчивается тем, что директор называет это просто шалостями. Я подумала, мы можем помочь, хотя бы, предоставив ему возможность пользоваться туалетом без необходимости читать ежедневно всю эту мерзость. Что скажешь? 

\- Это отличная идея, Эмма. Пойду, достану всё необходимое, понадобится растворитель. 

\- Ты найдёшь всё в моём кабинете, я тебя провожу, - они вышли из туалета, Блейн старался не показывать, насколько эти исписанные стены его шокировали. 

Или насколько напоминали ему надписи, что он находил на собственном шкафчике. 

Или насколько отношение директора и учителей было похоже на то, какое он встретил в школе, которую посещал до Далтона. 

Или насколько его пугало, что шрамы, оставшиеся с тех пор на его теле, могут изуродовать кожу другого парня. 

Того самого парня.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Эй, Курт!... Курт! - Финн размахивал руками в дверях мужского туалета, пытаясь привлечь внимание брата, который дрожащими руками вытаскивал книги по литературе из своего шкафчика. Обычно его больше нервировало пребывание в коридоре школы, нежели необходимость идти на урок. Но не сегодня... уж точно, не сейчас. 

\- Что? Они добавили новую фразу, и ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил тебе её значение? - спросил он, проходя мимо и прижимая к груди книги и тетрадь. 

\- Да брось, иди сюда! - продолжал настаивать Финн. 

\- Я туда не пойду, - резко ответил Курт, удивляясь про себя просьбе брата. Он что, всерьёз ожидал, что Курт зайдёт в эту "комнату ужасов"? Это было унизительно. Он собирался выдать подобающий саркастический комментарий по этому поводу, когда Финн не выдержал и просто втащил его внутрь, схватив за плечо. 

В нос ударил запах растворителя и свежей краски, который стоял в помещении, несмотря на то, что все окна были распахнуты. Но что его поразило, так это идеальная чистота стен, такими он их пожалуй никогда и не видел: они были невероятно белыми, и это было действительно странно, учитывая, что даже к началу учебного года администрация никогда не удосуживалась привести их в порядок. Курт уже смирился с мыслью, что вся эта мерзость там так и останется до самого его диплома и не понимал, какой был смысл в том, чтобы отмыть сегодня то, что появится на этих стенах если не завтра, то послезавтра. 

Он взглянул на Финна, изображая безразличие.

\- Ставлю пять баксов, что к одиннадцати появятся как минимум две надписи и три рисунка, изображающих меня без штанов, - Хаммел окинул девственно белые стены прощальным взглядом и вышел. Финн выбежал за ним, продолжая говорить: 

\- Да ты не понял! Ходят слухи, что Азимио и Дэйв обещали разобраться по-своему с любым, кто посмеет хоть что-то написать на стенах снова, - тут Курт остановился. 

\- Но обычно они сами этим и занимаются. 

\- Знаю! Просто мистер Андерсон вчера оставил их после уроков за то, что они выбивали деньги из какого-то парня и, в качестве наказания, заставил отчистить все стены в туалетах, а ещё они с Пилсбери сказали, что, если надписи появятся снова, кто бы это ни сделал, отмывать им. Здорово, правда? - Финн так радовался, ему действительно было безумно обидно за брата, когда из-за этих отвратительных надписей Курту приходилось бежать в дальнее лабораторное крыло школы каждый раз, когда нужно было сменить облитую ледяным напитком одежду, ну или... или просто по нужде. Да к тому же ещё, на некоторых рисунках фигурировал и он сам без штанов с Куртом за компанию, так что он считал это двойной победой. А разве нет? Финн так и остался стоять столбом посреди коридора, когда Курт продефилировал мимо него с никаким выражением лица. 

Прошлой ночью Курт почти не спал , размышляя о завтрашнем уроке, когда профессор Андерсон будет за кафедрой, а он будет стараться стать невидимкой. Он не представлял, как подойти к этой проблеме, одна только мысль об этом его буквально убивала. Ему приснилось, что он вошёл в класс со ртом, размалёванным губной помадой, и все, включая профессора, издевались и смеялись над ним. Проснулся он в холодном поту.   
Да уж... едва сбежав в тот злосчастный день из туалета, Курт почувствовал смущение и неловкость, но только на уроке биологии он понял в полной мере, до какой степени ситуация была сложной. 

Дойдя до кабинета английской литературы, Курт даже не притормозил, а пошёл вперёд, к тому туалету, в котором мистер Андерсон нашёл его, сидящим на полу. Он даже не заглянул в класс, сделав вид, что его это вообще не касается. 

Войдя в туалет, он постарался взять себя в руки, взглянул в зеркало, вытащил из сумки расчёску и лак, чтобы привести в порядок волосы, потом похлопал по щекам, чтобы придать хоть немного розовый оттенок мертвенно бледному после бессонной ночи лицу. Тут он вдруг вспомнил, что вчера оставил здесь кофту, осмотрел всё помещение, но так её и не нашёл. Потом его взгляд задержался на том месте, где парень сидел вчера: и о чём он только думал? На полу в туалете могло быть что угодно, пусть даже им почти не пользовались. Должно быть, он был совершенно не в себе, раз рухнул где попало. Обычно Курт не реагировал так плохо на подобного рода "шутки", это случалось практически ежедневно, и он, можно сказать, привык. Наверное, это из-за того, что лето прошло чересчур спокойно, и он расслабился, позволив себе надеяться, что с началом нового года в школе что-то могло измениться: может, на него перестанут обращать внимание, просто оставят в покое. Не тут-то было. Рисунки на стенах туалета всё те же, другие ученики за его спиной всё так же шепчутся и передразнивают, подражая его походке, всё как и три месяца назад. Обливание слашем оказалось последней каплей, а теперь из-за этого он ещё и вляпался в такую дурацкую историю с новым учителем. 

_Глупо глупо глупо_

Будто в его жизни и без этого не хватало проблем. Идиот. 

Когда он, наконец, набрался храбрости, чтобы зайти в кабинет, оказалось, что профессор ещё не пришёл, а свободные места остались только в первом ряду. Финн сегодня сел с Паком за последней партой, и Курту пришлось занять место в авангарде. Он сел, уронил голову на стол, для верности, прикрывшись руками, в ожидании учителя. 

Дверь хлопнула, и наступила тишина. Это было так странно, что Курт поднял голову... и встретился глазами с мистером Андерсоном, который клал свою сумку на стол. Выражение лица Блейна так сильно отличалось от вчерашнего. Да... он казался совсем другим. Пока Блейн раскладывал по местам свои вещи, они обменялись долгим взглядом, и стало ясно, что никто из них не был удивлён увидеть другого; каждый каким-то образом уже узнал, кто есть кто. Но Курт увидел что-то ещё в глазах Блейна: несмотря на то, что в них не было той доброты и неловкости, как вчерашним утром, было что-то тёплое, что заставило его невольно улыбнуться. Это был лишь мимолётный доверительный взгляд, который продлился секунду и тут же сменился на профессионально-прохладный... 

Когда профессор заговорил, даже его голос показался совсем другим: более сухой, твёрдый... и эти внимательно подобранные слова... Профессор сделал перекличку и, когда очередь дошла до Курта, проинформировал его, что вчера ему было записано замечание из-за отсутствия на уроке. 

\- Но я вчера... в общем, мы... я думал, понятно почему... - Курт не хотел говорить перед всем классом, но, если честно, не ожидал, что замечание будет ещё в силе. Мистер Андерсон знал, почему его не было, ему казалось, нет необходимости что-то ещё объяснять. И потом, к Дину он отнёсся с пониманием. Почему к нему - нет? 

\- Хаммел, об этом поговорим после занятия, сейчас позволь мне закончить перекличку.

Курт кивнул и съёжился за партой: неужели он всё себе напридумал? Он был уверен, что вчера между ним и тем парнем установилась, пусть короткая, но связь. Это не могло быть началом чего-то, теперь ясно, но Курт думал, что этого было достаточно, чтобы аннулировать замечание без дополнительных разборок. Очевидно, он ошибся, мистер Андерсон опросил его наравне с остальными по материалу предыдущей лекции и пару раз сделал замечание, заметив, что он рисует вместо того, чтобы записывать... 

 

Весь вчерашний вечер: и во время учительского собрания, и пока гладил кофту Курта, Блейн обдумывал, как себя вести с ним теперь. С одной стороны, ему хотелось подойти к парню, выпить с ним кофе, как если бы они познакомились случайно на автобусной остановке, но с другой, он понимал, что даже самая малость фамильярности может вылиться в нечто опасное. Потому что история Курта была слишком похожа на его собственную, чтобы оставить его безразличным и потому, что лёгкое прикосновение его губ к щеке заставило Андерсона потерять спокойствие надолго. 

Блейн решил установить границы, надеясь, что Курт окажется нерадивым учеником или, что он окажется менее красивым по сравнению с тем, каким он ему запомнился. Или, что взгляд его не будет таким полным боли и нуждающимся в заботе и любви. Блейн хотел, чтобы он оказался неприятным, бездарным и раздражающим, чтобы его задания были скопированы с Википедии и полны ошибок, хотел, чтобы он решил выбрать другой курс. 

Поэтому он не отменил замечание. 

Поэтому опросил Курта по вчерашнему материалу и сделал замечания, когда увидел, что тот отвлекается. 

Он не хотел, чтобы Курт питал надежду найти в Блейне кого-то, кроме преподавателя. Слишком велик был соблазн стать этим "кем-то", и единственным способом не вляпаться во что-то опасное, было не иметь никаких контактов: даже подобрать эту кофту было ошибкой, но теперь уж придётся её отдать. 

Он заметил, с каким разочарованием отреагировал Курт во время переклички на замечание, но постарался не подавать вида. Блейну пришлось потрудиться, чтобы получить эту работу, теперь надо постараться не разрушить всё. Он повторял себе, что это просто один из многих, ничем не отличающийся от остальных, парень; в нём нет ничего особенного, из-за него не стоит рисковать карьерой и репутацией. За весь урок он не посмотрел ни разу ему в лицо. Только в самом начале. Он попытался вместить в этот взгляд всё, что хотел, но не мог сказать: мне жаль, Курт. 

После урока все вышли, но Блейн попросил Курта остаться.

\- Хаммел, нам нужно поговорить о твоём вчерашнем прогуле. 

Когда кабинет опустел и дверь закрылась, Курт взял сумку, подошёл к кафедре и прислонился к одной из парт в первом ряду. 

\- Мне жаль...из-за вчерашнего. Я тогда не понял, что Вы... ну, что Вы, профессор. Я бы никогда не позволил себе говорить такие вещи про директора и обращаться к Вам подобным тоном. Пожалуйста, отмените замечание. Мне так стыдно, я не должен был пропускать урок и не должен был себя так с Вами вести. 

Блейн убрал ежедневник, в котором писал и наконец обратился к нему. 

\- Курт, тебе не за что извиняться. Мой рост и возраст... тебя не первого ввели в заблуждение. Это я должен был с самого начала прояснить ситуацию, чтобы не было неясности. И мне не следовало выдавать информацию личного характера, я понимаю, что тебя это могло запутать. 

Курт смущённо переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Спасибо, что заставили отмыть надписи со стен. Я это очень ценю. 

\- Нужно было чем-то заполнить два часа наказания, идея принадлежала мисс Пиллсбери. Это её следует благодарить, - ответил Блейн сухо, вновь сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы не сболтнуть чего-нибудь, о чём бы потом пожалел. Что-нибудь вроде "Если бы я мог, я бы эти надписи отскоблил своими ногтями, как только увидел... пока пальцы бы не закровоточили, лишь бы отчистить всю эту мерзость", что- то в этом роде... 

Андерсон посмотрел на поникшего парня, стоящего перед ним и едва удержался, чтобы не сказать, что рано или поздно он найдёт кого-то. Кого-то, кто будет с ним рядом, утешит и защитит. Кого-то, кто не побоится всему миру сказать о своей любви к нему, кто поможет ему понять, насколько он особенный. Но Блейн не мог сказать этого, потому что он всегда старался говорить правду. А правда состояла в том, что после кошмарных лет в его первой школе и относительно спокойных, проведённых в Далтоне, единственным человеком, с которым он проводил больше получаса за раз, единственным, кто, кажется, понимал его оставался... Уильям Шекспир. Скончавшийся больше 500 лет назад. Вряд ли это можно было назвать стабильными отношениями. 

\- Да, я обязательно поблагодарю её, как только увижу, - Курт был не в состоянии поднять глаза, но всё же набрался смелости, чтобы сказать: - Мне правда жаль, моё поведение... это было неуместно, я имею в виду тот поцелуй... ты был таким милым по отношению ко мне... то есть Вы, я хотел сказать... Если бы я знал, что Вы это делали только потому, что Вы преподаватель, я бы так не поступил, просто мне показалось, я подумал... Я сам не знаю, о чём я только думал. В любом случае, это было ошибкой, я бываю несдержан, а потом об этом сожалею. О Боже, не подумайте, что я раздаю поцелуи всем встречным незнакомцам!... 

Блейн вздохнул и улыбнулся. 

\- Тебе не стоит извиняться, Курт. Ничего страшного не случилось. Для меня это ничего не значило, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Давай будем считать, что ничего не было. Правда. ( Да уж, сказал как отрезал! Ну ничего, главное, довести мысль, так ведь?..) По внезапно влажным глазам Курта, он понял, что добился своего. 

\- Я хочу отдать Вам это, - парень вытащил из сумки платок Блейна, который выглядел как новенький. Курт неуверенно попытался отдать его Блейну, но тот не протянул в ответ руки, так что, он решил положить его на стол. Блейн и думать забыл, что дал ему платок. 

\- Любопытно, у меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть, - Блейн открыл ящик стола и положил рядом с платком кофту Курта (чистую и выглаженную). - Вчера ты оставил её на раковине, я подумал, что как-нибудь сумею вернуть её тебе. Я ещё не знал, что ты мой ученик. Только потом узнал... 

\- Спасибо. Я бы мог сказать, что эта - моя любимая, но в этом случае я бы, наверное, не забыл её на раковине в туалете. Что ж, тогда я пойду... 

Когда Курт направился к двери, Блейн вскочил из-за стола и последовал за ним. Курт обернулся, удивлённо глядя на него и спрашивая себя, зачем тот это сделал; не было никакой необходимости провожать его, дорогу он, слава Богу, знал. 

\- Я... - неуверенно промямлил Блейн. Меньше всего в этот момент он чувствовал себя профессором. - Мне нужно ещё зайти в учительскую.

\- Хорошо. До свидания, - Курт вышел из кабинета не оглядываясь, и Блейн остался стоять, где стоял. Отлично... в точности, как он и хотел, Курту не было никакого дела до него, иначе он не ушёл бы вот так, не сказав больше ни слова. Он ведь этого хотел, так? Андерсон вернулся на своё место. Он не чувствовал удовлетворения, скорее, он чувствовал себя опустошённым, потому что ничего из только что сказанного и сделанного ни в малейшей степени не отражало то, что бы он действительно хотел сказать или сделать. 

В его мыслях всё было бы по-другому. Он мог коснуться плеча Курта, улыбнуться и сказать: 

\- Не переживай из-за замечания, я знаю, почему тебя вчера не было на уроке. Хочешь поговорить об этом? У меня есть свободный час.

Но это было невозможно, потому что из множества возможных вариантов развития подобного разговора, по крайней мере, половина были очень приятными и абсолютно неприемлемыми. Следовательно, единственным способом избежать этого было вовсе не заводить подобных разговоров. Даже если это означало выглядеть безразличным засранцем. 

Или обычным преподавателем. 

Курт вышел из класса, ощущая себя слегка пришибленным. Холодность мистера Андерсона его несколько удивила, но, с другой стороны, он знал, что именно этого следовало ожидать: что ещё он мог услышать, как не вежливую речь, суть которой сводилась к "ничего не случилось". 

Ясно же было, что всё это просто мыльный пузырь. Не из-за чего было так переживать. Он подошёл к своему шкафчику, убрал в него книги по литературе и кофту... приостановился на минутку, глядя, как аккуратно она была сложена, провёл рукой по ткани, потом закрыл дверцу и отправился на урок биологии, готовый закрыть это дело и повесить на него этикетку "то, о чём я больше не вспомню, как только закончу школу". В его воображаемом шкафу было полно вещей с такой этикеткой, одной больше... 

Курт не собирался сдаваться. Они могли писать что угодно на стенах туалетов, могли обливать его слашем, могли издеваться, доводя его до слёз, но они не могли заставить его отказаться от себя: да, он порой несдержан, по чьим-то меркам чересчур ярок и немного тщеславен, пусть... это часть его натуры, и не им решать, каким ему быть. Ему стоило немалого труда принять себя таким, и теперь он сделает всё, чтобы дотянуть до конца года с минимальными потерями. Несколько простых правил выживания: держать в шкафчике пару сменной одежды, пользоваться только заброшенным туалетом, чтобы не читать все те непристойности, не садиться ни с кем рядом, если только не с Мерседэс, притворяться, что не слышит дурацкие шутки и смех за спиной. 

Потому что, если постараться, Курт мог представить себя через десять лет, приткнувшимся на диване к своему мужу и рассказывающим ему про тот случай, когда он, не зная об этом, поцеловал нового учителя литературы; они бы посмеялись, поцеловались, а потом может... 

Он знал, что обязательно найдёт кого-то, когда вырвется из этого ада: кого-то, кто будет рядом, с кем можно говорить часами, кому можно довериться полностью. 

Иногда он спрашивал себя, не слишком ли оптимистичны его фантазии. Думал, что, скорее всего, воображение лучше настоящих отношений. Но потом напоминал себе, что ему всего 18 лет, и что помечтать не зазорно. Особенно сейчас, когда действительность так мало может предложить ему в этом смысле. 

Пока в своих мечтах он никогда не заходил дальше поцелуев, но был уверен, что наступит и его момент для всего. 

Посреди коридора Курт вдруг покраснел, потому что впервые его воображаемый муж принял какие-то конкретные очертания: тёмные кудрявые волосы, влажные, будто только что из-под душа, глаза медового оттенка, улыбающиеся и милые, как тогда, когда он увидел их впервые. 

Он приложил руку к горящему лицу и собирался сам себе высказать, как глупо, наивно и бессмысленно, даже думать о таком, когда его мысли прервали.

\- Эй, феечка! Что встал столбом? Слушай сюда!


	4. Chapter 4

Курт даже зажмурился. Слишком быстрый, определённо, слишком быстрый переход из тёплых объятий его воображаемого будущего мужа назад, в холодные и скучные коридоры школы. И слишком неприятный, учитывая, что вырвали его из мира фантазии эти два идиота. Хоть шёл всего второй день учёбы, Курту казалось, что лета и не было вовсе. Тяжёлые шаги за его спиной приближались, он обернулся, прижимая к груди учебник биологии и, задрав голову, глядя сверху вниз на футболистов, которые подходили к нему, засунув руки в карманы. Видя их сейчас, он испытывал скорее жалость, чем страх. Возможно, из-за их неуклюжей походки, или выражения лиц, преувеличенно грозных, что казалось почти карикатурным; Курта пугало то, что они делали, но не то, как выглядели. Ему совсем не светило опять ежедневно скрывать от отца спину, всю в синяках, из-за постоянных толчков на шкафчики. Если бы у этих двоих была хоть капля чутья, они бы увидели в его глазах пренебрежение и отчаяние. Молчание было его единственной защитой, ну и ещё сарказм, когда всё же приходилось вступать в разговор с ними.  
\- Нас не интересует, что ты там наплёл новому учителю. С надписями или без, ты в мужской туалет не зайдёшь. Нам пришлось всё отчистить, только, чтобы не вылететь из команды, но белые стены ничего не меняют. То, что рисунков больше нет, не делает тебя нормальным, ты всё равно остаёшься тем же отвратительным извращенцем, - Азимио произносил свою речь, наступая на Курта и брызгая слюной, пока тот не упёрся спиной в холодную дверцу шкафчика. - Ты не войдёшь туда! Понятно? Повесим табличку, как на дверях бара... для собак: "Пидерам вход воспрещён!"  
Карофски, стоявший рядом, толкнул его, и Курт открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но что-то его остановило: может страх, может усталость .  
\- Вот и умница, помалкивай. И учти, мы можем и не ограничиться толчками и ледяными обливаниями, так что старайся поменьше возникать. Не желаем, чтобы какой-то возбуждённый педик пялился на нас в туалете. Учебный год длинный и преподаватели не смогут всё время за тобой приглядывать.  
 _( И когда это кто-то из преподавателей за мной приглядывал?...)_  
Он смотрел на них в бешенстве увлажнившимися глазами: нельзя отвечать, нельзя никому пожаловаться. Он мог только ждать, когда это закончится, что бы он ни сделал, это лишь ухудшило бы его положение; и Азимио был, к сожалению, прав: впереди целый год. Внезапно Карофски схватил его за плечи и с силой толкнул на шкафчики, не успев отреагировать, Курт с грохотом в них врезался. Этот звук заставил обернуться некоторых учеников, которые до того спокойно занимались своими делами, считая происходящее в порядке вещей. Никто, конечно, ничего не сказал, но некоторые остановились поглазеть. Карофски нервно заоглядывался, боясь привлечь внимание кого-нибудь из учителей, и, хотя никого из них поблизости не оказалось, он решил, что лучше убраться от греха подальше.  
\- Пошли, не хочу провести ещё два часа с этим хоббитом, - и он ушёл, таща за собой и второго футболиста.  
Оставшись один, Курт прислонился головой к шкафчику, закрыл глаза и постарался дышать глубоко, чтобы успокоиться.  
Ещё один вдох, Курт открыл глаза. Перед ним стояла девушка и внимательно на него смотрела. Курт улыбнулся. Он собрался уже сказать ей, что не стоит волноваться, что с ним всё в порядке и не нужно обращаться ни к кому из преподавателей по поводу того, что случилось, когда понял, что она просто ждала, когда он отойдёт от её шкафчика. Он выпрямился и пошёл прочь, стараясь не обращать внимание на пульсирующую боль в плече. Даже не глядя можно было точно сказать, что там будет здоровый синяк красивого лилового оттенка. Он отругал себя за то, что не успел сгруппироваться и так неудачно врезался прямо в замок. Давно не практиковался?  
Сидя рядом с Финном на биологии, он потратил полчаса, чтобы избавиться от липкого отвратительного ощущения, которое у него всегда оставалось после общения с этими троглодитами. Это было нелегко, но ему удалось прийти в себя и оставшийся час он внимательно слушал лекцию, записывая в тетрадь ручкой, обклеенной блёстками, не испытывая неловкости. Он был уверен, что, даже если бы он приходил в школу в обвисших джинсах и растянутой толстовке, ему бы не удалось избежать издевательств. Так что не имело смысла отказываться от модной одежды, чтобы продолжать жить в аду.  
Иногда мысленно он возвращался в свои фантазии: представлял себя на диване, завёрнутым в мягкое покрывало, с чашкой горячего шоколада в руках. Он рассказывал бы о событиях прошедшего дня человеку с неясными очертаниями, сидящему рядом. Они бы посмеялись над тем, что случилось за кулисами после спектакля, где Курт, естественно, играл главную роль. Его муж был бы единственным человеком, кому он рассказал бы всё в те немногие моменты, когда бы ему вспоминалась школа. И тот попросил бы его не плакать, сказал бы, что если бы он был с ним там тогда, всё сложилось бы иначе. Сказал бы, что теперь он в безопасности и никто его больше не сможет тронуть или обидеть.  
И вновь Курт спрашивал себя, была ли воображаемая любовь прекрасней реальной. И, пожалуй, впервые не был уверен, удастся ли ему когда-нибудь узнать это.

Мысли Блейна, несколькими часами позже, не так уж сильно отличались от мыслей Курта. Сидя за столиком в Лайма Бин и уставившись пустым взглядом на экран своего РС, он спрашивал себя, что с ним не так, как ему удалось уже к концу второго рабочего дня оказаться в такой неудобной ситуации. Ничего уже не нужно было улаживать: он уже поговорил с Куртом и всё ему объяснил, но его продолжало грызть чувство неудовлетворённости, ощущение неправильности его объяснений, всей той дурацкой беседы. Эти размышления заставили его мысленно вернуться в его прошлое.  
Блейн давно считал, что не создан для отношений. Он мог сказать с уверенностью, что он и любовь находились на двух параллельных прямых и, следовательно, с этим чувством ему не суждено было встретиться. Ему довелось убедиться неоднократно на собственном горьком опыте, что с чутьём на парней у него серьёзные проблемы. На личном фронте он терпел поражения одно за другим: сперва из-за чрезмерного юношеского энтузиазма, потом - из-за наивности, приправленной хорошей дозой одиночества.  
В первый год старшей школы, ещё до перевода в Далтон, он впервые влюбился. Это был выпускник, один из самых популярных парней в школе. Не долго думая, Блейн оставил в его шкафчике анонимную записку, в которой весьма откровенно выражал своё восхищение. Когда другие ученики узнали, кто был автором этого любовного послания, они тут же распустили слух по всей школе, отловили его в коридоре и написали на лбу фломастером "ПЕДИК". Надпись не стиралась никакими растворителями и понадобилась целая неделя, чтобы она сошла. Всё это время он провёл в своей комнате, оглушая себя музыкой. Он поклялся себе, что никогда больше не скажет ни одному парню натуралу ничего, даже отдалённо, напоминающего комплимент. Что, впрочем, не помогло ему избежать последующих побоев.  
Потом был Джеремайа, первый парень гей, который проявил к нему хоть какой-то интерес. Хватило пары встреч за чашкой кофе, и он втрескался до того, что сумел убедить Соловьёв помочь ему в исполнении своеобразной серенады прямо в магазине, где парень работал. Боже, это была одна из самых неловких ситуаций в его жизни, до сих пор при одном воспоминании об этом, щёки начинали гореть от стыда. Но самое ужасное было то, что, встретив его потом на выходе, Джеремайа весьма холодно отчитал его за неуместное поведение, приведшее к его увольнению, и неоднозначно дал понять, что совершенно в нём не заинтересован, более того, не желает впредь его видеть. Всё это было как гром среди ясного неба, Блейн себе нафантазировал совершенно другое развитие событий, а теперь стоял, не в состоянии пошевелиться, на ледяном ветру, размышляя, в чём ошибся: может песня была не та, может момент, может место. Или это он не подходил. Опять.  
Вернувшись в Далтон, он заперся у себя в комнате и плакал до полного изнеможения, друзья не знали, как к нему подойти, что сказать, так что он остался у себя до тех пор, пока можно было оправдывать своё отсутствие простудой. Не имея рядом никого, кто мог поддержать его, он с трудом вернулся к повседневности, чувствуя себя более ранимым, чем когда-либо. Когда же, наконец, ему почти удалось убедить себя, что это было всего лишь неудачно закончившееся юношеское увлечение, он встретил Себастиана.   
Блейн провёл тогда ужасное лето между постоянными ссорами с отцом и молчанием матери. Этот парень, только-что прибывший из Парижа, показался ему таким необычным и интригующим. Нельзя отрицать, он был очарован его манерами, тем, как тот смотрел на него. С другой стороны, сдержанный вид Блейна, его поведение в стиле "хороший мальчик" произвели на Себастиана тот же эффект. Он покрутился вокруг ровно столько, сколько ему понадобилось, чтобы убедиться, что тот гей, и тут же принялся его обрабатывать.  
Было сразу понятно, что Себастиан ему не подходит: слишком самоуверенный, слишком нахальный, слишком опытный. Не в этом он нуждался в тот момент. Но это было под рукой. К тому же, Себастиан не оставил ему особого выбора. Он попросту не отходил от Блейна всё свободное от уроков и репетиций время. Они не были парой, между ними ничего такого не произошло: Себастиан был чересчур разговорчив и темпераментен на вкус Блейна. В отличие от периода "Джеремайа", он никогда не представлял себя и Себастиана в романтических отношениях: мастурбировал, представляя его, но никогда не думал о нём с нежностью. Он знал, что не влюблён, и что поэтому не скучал по нему и не фантазировал о поцелуях перед камином.  
Потом Себастиану надоело ждать: он воспользовался спокойным моментом в зале для занятий, убрал с его колен книгу, которую тот читал, и поцеловал, грубо прижав к спинке дивана, на котором оба сидели. От неожиданности, не отдавая себе отчёта, Блейн ответил на поцелуй, но, как и во всех их, последовавших за этим отношениях, даже в этом первом поцелуе не было ни романтики, ни нежности. Было столкновение губ, языков, были стоны и руки под одеждой, но никто не шептал слов любви. И никто из двоих не ожидал их услышать. Никто из них не притворялся. Это не было тем первым поцелуем, который он представлял себе столько раз. Тем вечером, в своей комнате, сняв одежду, Блейн обнаружил засос на шее, царапины на боку и две оторванные пуговицы. Но он почувствовал себя менее одиноким.  
Так начались их странные отношения, по правилам, которые устанавливал Себастиан: ему было всё дозволено, его действия не подлежали обсуждению, ещё меньше - осуждению. Если Блейну случалось на что-то жаловаться, было достаточно напоминания Себастиана, что они не пара, чтобы его заткнуть. Андерсон повторял себе, что ничего ему не должен, уходил петь с Соловьями, погружался в свои книги по литературе и убеждал себя, что может обойтись без него... Пока не раздавался стук в дверь. Блейн открывал, позволял толкнуть себя на кровать , забывая, из-за чего был на него зол.  
Естественно, Себастиану не было достаточно присвоить первый поцелуй Блейна без чувств, без нежности, не придавая этому никакого значения. Он присвоил и всё остальное, каждый раз не спрашивая. Не то чтобы Блейну это не нравилось или было не интересно: практиковаться с Себастианом было познавательно и очень приятно, но это так отличалось от того, что он себе всегда представлял. Постепенно он убедил себя, что это были просто детские фантазии, что всё так и должно быть, просто он навоображал себе что-то, чего не существует.  
Только в конце учебного года, когда до диплома оставалась пара месяцев Блейн в полной мере осознал, насколько мало он значил для Себастиана, учитывая, что тот решил вернуться во Францию для учёбы в университете и даже не подумал ему об этом сообщить. Блейн узнал об этом в столовой из возбуждённой болтовни первокурсников. Само собой, Блейн знал, что они бы вряд ли продолжили учёбу в одном городе и не ожидал душераздирающей сцены прощания после вручения диплома, но думал, что был достоин узнать подобную информацию раньше других, может, выслушать сомнения Себастиана по этому поводу. Все эти месяцы он ничего не требовал от Себастиана: он не просил его притворяться влюблённым, не претендовал быть единственным... И всё же этот жест Смайта, которым тот будто говорил ему "ты никто и зовут тебя никак", этот жест ранил Блейна и заставил наконец открыть глаза.  
Он больше не позволил ему спать у себя, не приезжал за ним в "Scandals", когда у того отбирали ключи потому, что он был пьян в дым, не разрешал прикасаться к себе. Игнорировал его в коридорах, садился подальше на уроках и в столовой. Он слишком запутался и был не в состоянии всё обдумать, он мог только держать дистанцию. Себастиан не желал понимать его реакцию, и долго настаивал, чтобы всё продолжалось, как прежде, но во время одной попытки пойти на сближение, Блейн дал ему хорошую затрещину. Тот в шоке продолжал смотреть на него несколько мгновений, потом развернулся и ушёл, не сказав ни слова.  
С того дня они больше ни разу не заговорили друг с другом. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не встретились в Гарварде... когда ни один из них уже не был тем, кем был два года назад. И многое изменилось.

\- Финн, у меня после школы урок музыки, я поеду на автобусе, ты помнишь? Машину оставляю тебе, после тренировки поезжай на ней. Только пропотевшую форму сложи в сумку, ради всего святого, а то багажник провоняет! Окей? - в коридоре МакКинли Курт сунул брату в руку ключи от машины и направился к выходу.  
Сила Курта была в решимости и планировании: он знал, чего хочет и знал, что должен делать для достижения цели. В МакКинли он старался посещать продвинутые курсы по всем предметам и его оценки почти всегда были отличными. Было бы здорово посещать театральный курс или курс театральной литературы, но от общественной школы в Лайме нельзя было ожидать такого. По этой причине, он с особым усердием относился к изучению английской литературы, наверняка речь зайдёт и о театре, а он хотел собрать всю возможную информацию на эту тему: всё пригодится для поступления в колледж.  
К школьным занятиям он добавлял уроки пения и фортепьяно, дома старался слушать музыку, смотреть хорошие фильмы, следить за событиями в мире театра и кино. Ну и за модой, само собой.  
Он понимал, что должен будет приложить максимум усилий, чтобы иметь минимальную возможность добиться того, чего желает. А то, чего Курт Хаммел действительно желал, это стать звездой. Он хотел, чтобы все оценили его талант, любовались и восхищались его игрой на сцене. Он хотел этого больше всего на свете.  
А пока приходилось мириться с тем, что в коридорах школы на него указывали пальцем, когда он надевал сапожки вместо кроссовок или цеплял на пояс хвостик из меха... Но однажды этим недоумкам придётся заплатить немалые деньги, чтобы иметь возможность издалека полюбоваться на его блестящее представление. Это только вопрос времени и степени его упёртости. Он был готов отказаться от чего угодно, но не от этого.  
Он повторял себе это каждый день. Даже сейчас, сидя в вонючем автобусе, пока ехал на урок музыки. Он обожал свою машину, но был крайне практичен. Этот автобус, на котором он ездил из школы в студию мисс Райс, потом довозил его прямо до дома. Это было так удобно, что грех было не воспользоваться. И потом, ему было приятно время от времени дать возможность Финну покатать на его малышке Рейчел и покрасоваться.  
Напевая про себя, он вышел из автобуса и быстро зашагал по тротуару, проходя мимо Лайма Бин, где останавливался выпить чашечку кофе, если не успевал на пятичасовой автобус и приходилось сорок минут ждать следующего.Курт любил это место.  
Вот и в этот раз, впрочем, как обычно, мисс Райс задержала его дольше положенного, и на автобус он опоздал. Курт, улыбаясь, зашёл в кафе, он уже предвкушал нежный вкус кексов и капуччино, но то, что он увидел, пока ждал в очереди, привлекло его внимание: за одним из дальних от витрины столиков сидел мистер Андерсон с пол-литровой чашкой горячего кофе в руке.  
Топчась на месте, в ожидании своей очереди, Курт позволил себе разглядеть учителя повнимательней, будучи уверен, что тот его не заметил. И опять ему казалось, что он видит другого человека. Он не только отличался от парня, с которым Хаммел встретился в первый раз, но он не был похож и на профессора, с которым парень познакомился в классе. Волосы не были прилизаны, а торчали во все стороны, тёмные и кудрявые, и по крайней мере, на вид очень мягкие. Он не был одет в рубашку и жилет, как раньше, на нём был красный свитер и тёмные джинсы .  
И он улыбался. И был очень красив.  
На мгновение Курт подумал, что мог бы подойти поздороваться, может, обсудить сегодняшний урок, ляпнуть ещё какую-нибудь неловкую фразу... Потом он заметил, что профессор был не один. Напротив него сидел парень, внимательно слушающий то, что мистер Андерсон ему взволнованно говорил. И он был тоже весьма хорош собой, совсем в другом роде, но всё же... Он был очень высокий, с короткими светло-каштановыми волосами и широкой улыбкой: если это его парень, что ж... профессор - счастливчик.

Когда подошла его очередь, Курт взял свой кофе и попросил завернуть кекс с собой, он решил, что прогуляется по парку, в ожидании автобуса. Обернувшись, он заметил, что шатен держит руку мистера Андерсона.  
Курт поспешно вышел из кафе. Его походка была лёгкой, а сердце тяжёлым.


	5. Chapter 5

В Лайма Бин царил ленивый послеполуденный свет, пробивавшийся в помещение через широкие окна; несколько человек стояло в очереди в кассу, разглядывая выпечку и делая свои заказы, кто-то сидел за столиками рассеянно листая газету или работая на компьютере. Никто не обращал внимания на молодого человека, внимательно читающего книгу, делая карандашом пометки и записи на полях и копируя некоторые отрывки на РС. И никто не заметил парня, который присоединился к первому через пару часов с чашкой капуччино в руке.  
Блейн устало ему улыбнулся, закрыл компьютер и, положив книгу сверху, сдвинул всё в сторону. Другой неуверенно посмотрел на пенку, покрывающую его напиток, сделал глоток и, поморщившись, поставил чашку на стол. Потом вздохнул глубоко и, наконец, заговорил:  
\- Блейн, умоляю, скажи мне ещё раз, почему ты перебрался в это Богом забытое место? - он вопрошающе изогнул бровь и уставился на Блейна, сидящего напротив, казалось, действительно ожидая ответа.  
\- Ещё раз повторяю, после диплома мне нужно было сменить обстановку. Я отправил мои данные в последнюю минуту, и школа Лаймы была единственным местом, где мне предложили работу в качестве преподавателя литературы. Всё. Доволен? - Блейн раздражённо добавил сахар в кофе и громко фыркнул.  
\- Доволен? Да я убить готов за нормальный капуччино. Чёрт, в этой дыре нет даже Starbucks. Куда подевалась милая сердцу, надёжная глобализация? - ответил тот, и не снижая тона, продолжил: - Ну, кого мне надо трахнуть, чтобы получить приличный капуччино, не похожий по вкусу на дерьмо?  
Люди на них заоглядывались, но ему было явно без разницы.  
\- Себастиан! Чёрт возьми, придержи язык... ты не в Париже, здесь все понимают каждое твоё слово!  
\- Сколько лет прошло, а ты всё такая же барышня, - Себастиан показал ему язык и снова приложился к разбавленному капуччино. - Ну, цветик-семицветик, как поживаешь?

***  
 _После той попытки примирения и последовавшей пощёчины Блейна, они и слова друг другу не сказали до конца учебного года. По окончании церемонии вручения дипломов, Блейн ушёл до того, как другой смог бы что-либо сказать или сделать, чтобы в последний момент восстановить то немногое, что оставалось от их отношений. Он даже удалил номер телефона Себастиана, не думая его когда-нибудь ещё встретить. По крайней мере не специально.  
Он увидел его сидящим прямо напротив в обеденном зале Гарварда в начале своего третьего года обучения в Университете: невероятно, его трудно было узнать в этом измождённом, исхудавшем и растрёпанном парне, скорбно уставившемся на свою чашку молока, к которому явно не имел ни малейшего желания притрагиваться. Он казался полностью погружённым в свои мысли и Блейн, парализованный от изумления, воспользовался моментом, чтобы его рассмотреть повнимательнее. Волосы были грязные и давно нестриженные, потухшие глаза, рубашка, казалось, была с чужого плеча, настолько заметно она на нём висела. Прошло два года после их диплома, и Блейн давно не злился на него: со временем он научился держать в узде свои чувства и не позволять другим ранить себя. Себастиан только ещё раз подтвердил его неспособность к отношениям, так что единственным способом защититься было не позволять себе увлекаться и ни к кому не привязываться. Но сейчас ему было любопытно, почему Себастиан не в Сорбоне. Он казался бледной, печальной имитацией того парня, каким Блейн его помнил.   
Насмотревшись, Блейн позвал его по имени, заставляя оторвать взгляд от чашки, которую тот держал в руках, глаза Себастиана слегка расширились, когда он узнал Блейна в парне, сидящем напротив.  
\- Великолепно... - пробормотал он, проводя рукой по волосам. - Вот только напоминаний о старых ошибках мне и не хватало.. - он встал и удалился молча. В тот раз Блейн не смог ему сказать ничего больше.   
После той первой встречи Блейн видел его иногда в коридорах общежития, и каждый раз казалось, что тому ещё хуже. Любопытство Блейна сменилось обеспокоенностью, Себастиан делался всё более худым и подавленным, но, что больше всего волновало Блейна, так это потухший взгляд, говорящий об отсутствии воли к жизни, говорящий "я сдался".  
Блейн поспрашивал у других студентов и в администрации: он узнал, что Себастиан числится на втором курсе экономики, а не на третьем и, что он приехал в начале сентября. Он не входил ни в одно из братств, не посещал лекций, не завязывал никаких отношений ни с кем. Болтался между столовой и кафе, иногда заходил в библиотеку, бродил по коридорам.   
В начале декабря Блейн не выдержал, ещё не зная, что именно делать, он постучал в дверь Смайта, ему нужно было знать, что с тем произошло. Казалось, внутри взорвалась бомба: одежда, разбросанная повсюду, письменный стол, заваленный пустыми стаканчиками из-под йогурта, которые уже основательно пованивали, пол покрытый смятыми бумажками. Единственным жильцом книжного шкафа был огромный том французского словаря.  
Себастиан лежал ничком на кровати, одна рука свисала, доставая до пола, из приоткрытого рта стекала слюна. На его лице Блейн разглядел знакомое коматозное выражение, которое обычно сопровождало жуткое похмелье: да, кто-то тут неплохо повеселился вчера вечером. В нос ударял смешанный запах алкоголя, грязной одежды и прокисшего молока; Блейн поскорей открыл все окна, не беспокоясь о разрешении хозяина. Свежий воздух с хорошей дозой снежных хлопьев заполнил комнату, заставляя Себастиана проснуться. Он огляделся непонимающим взглядом и через мгновение опять упал на подушку.  
Даже теперь, по прошествии лет, Блейн не мог объяснить себе, почему он сделал то, что сделал. Он взял здоровый мешок, собрал в него весь мусор, очистил письменный стол. Собрал одежду и отнёс в прачечную, после чего вернулся к Себастиану с твёрдым намерением довести дело до конца. Как и раньше, горячая выпечка с мёдом была единственным , что могло принудить того встать, когда ничто другое уже не помогало: месяцы совместных пробуждений чему-то его научили. Себастиан уселся на кровати и набросился на завтрак, не произнося ни слова и бросая подозрительные взгляды на Блейна.  
\- Ты не хотел бы помыться... случайно? - спросил тот, с отвращением морща нос.  
\- Не твоё дело. И никогда не было, - Себастиан проглотил последний кусок и замер в молчании, сжимая в руках край простыни. Но Блейн не собирался отступать, он подошёл и потянул его за руку.  
\- Что бы с тобой ни произошло, уверяю, после горячего душа всё будет казаться менее ужасным, - он тихонько потянул, и Себастиан, не в силах сопротивляться, последовал за ним в ванную комнату. Блейн открыл воду и, когда помещение наполнилась паром, подошёл к Смайту, всё ещё находящемуся в прострации с похмелья, раздел его до трусов и запихнул в душ. Только теперь Блейн смог в полной мере оценить, насколько тот исхудал, он был практически на грани истощения.  
Пока Себастиан принимал душ, Блейн перестелил постель, закрыл окна и уселся за столом. Он прождал довольно долго, прежде чем вернуться в ванную, чтобы обнаружить приятеля свернувшимся в клубок на полу в кабинке душа, из которого по-прежнему лилась горячая вода. Блейн не был удивлён, вздохнув, он закрыл воду и помог тому встать и надеть халат, по счастью оказавшийся сухим и чистым.  
Когда оба оказались, наконец, в комнате и уселись друг против друга по-турецки на кровати, Себастиан начал говорить; сперва бормотал что-то насчёт мерзкой водки, что пил вчера вечером, потом жаловался на снег и рассказывал, как поскользнулся на днях и здорово ушиб спину... Примерно та же сцена повторялась на протяжение последующих дней: каждое утро до начала занятий Блейн заходил к Смайту, раз от раза находя комнату менее захламлённой, а Себастиана более в себе. Но лишь в марте тот заговорил о Франции. Ему понадобилось три месяца, чтобы дать Блейну хоть какое-то понятие о том, что с ним произошло.  
А в апреле он наконец рассказал про Франсуа._  
****

\- Итак, резюмируя: директор - идиот, ты боишься, что тренер поджарит тебя и съест, футболисты хозяйничают в коридорах... Короче - тоска смертная, - Себастиан не был ни в малейшей степени впечатлён отчётом о первых двух рабочих днях Блейна. Не то, чтобы тот рассчитывал удивить его, но в глубине души надеялся, что тот хоть не умрёт от скуки после всего пятнадцати минут разговора. Впрочем, у него имелось в запасе ещё кое-что, что он мог бы рассказать; не было смысла скрывать этот небольшой эпизод, в конце концов, они двое рассказывали друг другу всё. У них с Себастианом не было секретов... больше не было. В их странных отношениях не осталось места для полуправды, не после того, через что они прошли вместе.  
****

_\- Чёрт, Блейн... он был абсолютно идеален. Красивое лицо, чувственный голос, прекрасное тело... В постели - просто бомба. С ним всегда знаешь, как всё начинается, но никогда - как закончится... и когда. Он так во многом был похож на меня. И двух месяцев не прошло, а я уже оставил свою квартиру и переехал к нему.  
\- Но университет... - пробормотал Блейн, наливая чай, и подкладывая ему печенье.  
\- Да к чёрту университет! Впервые в жизни я был влюблён. Безумно влюблён, я бы сказал. Не знаю, как это произошло, но однажды я проснулся и понял, что хочу быть только с ним. Я думал только о нём, о его коже, о родинке на его шее, о его улыбке. Я мог бы узнать его среди сотни людей, входя в комнату, - Себастиан горько усмехнулся, сжимая дольку лимона над чашкой.  
\- Наверное, он и правда был очень хорош, - вставил Блейн. Он уже знал, что должен был говорить как можно меньше, если не хотел, чтобы Себастиан опять закрылся.  
\- Да нет... то есть да, но не только это. Даже так, это было чем-то второстепенным. Главным было то, как он со мной говорил, что рассказывал, даже обстановка в его доме сводила меня с ума. Мы проводили целые вечера в постели, смотря фильм, поедая всякую дрянь и куря сигарету за сигаретой. Напивались коньяком и проводили ночь в ласках, шепча слова любви. Я превратился в ходячее клише: разуверившийся американец, очарованный прекрасным французом верит, что нашёл любовь всей своей жизни.  
На этот раз Блейн предпочёл промолчать.  
\- Не важно, что произошло потом. Никто меня не переубедит. Я его действительно любил, безумно любил, то, что у нас было, было настоящим. И мне нравится думать, что немного и он любил меня тоже. Когда я был с ним... только тогда я понял, насколько неправильно было всё между нами, - он взглянул на Блейна влажными от подступивших слёз глазами, тот только пожал плечами. Он не сказал ему ничего нового, Блейн и без него прекрасно знал, что то, что было между ними в Далтоне не было любовью.  
\- А потом я получил отставку. Это было... в июне, кажется. Однажды вечером возвращаюсь домой, а он на диване с другим. Я накричал на него, а он заявил, что никогда не давал мне исключительных прав. Я не хотел этого принимать, я прождал, сидя на лестнице, пока тот тип не ушёл. Та квартира была полна нашими вещами, он трахался с другим на простынях, которые мы вместе выбирали. Я был в бешенстве, я ударил его и тут же поцеловал. За полчаса он превратил меня в сумасшедшего.   
Блейн сглотнул, у него с Себастьяном тоже были не эксклюзивные отношения и ему в своё время было больно понимать, что тот ходил на сторону, но он не мог даже представить, каково это, узнать об измене того, кого любишь. И он не знал ещё, что было и кое-что похуже.  
\- Я провёл два следующих месяца между комнатой, которую снял недалеко от университета и его квартирой. Я уходил, возвращался, орал на него, потом мы занимались любовью. Я напивался, и он вышвыривал меня на улицу, я пел под его окном, пока он не впускал меня назад. Потом ему надоели эти игры и он сказал, чтобы я собирал мои вещи и убирался. Уходя из квартиры, он сказал, чтобы я оставил ключи консьержу, когда закончу. Оставшись один, я начал крушить всё вокруг, я чувствовал себя таким слабым, таким глупым... как такое могло случиться со мной? Я чувствовал себя... провинциальным сопляком. Естественно, я разгромил к чертям его квартиру и выплакал все слёзы.  
И вновь Блейн промолчал.  
\- И тогда я их нашёл. Я выкидывал его вещи из шкафов и в последнем ящике я их нашёл. Там были лекарства, Блейн, целая гора лекарств. Когда я понял, ЧТО это были за лекарства, у меня в глазах потемнело, мне казалось, что мир вокруг меня рушится, - и тут Блейн понял, почему несколько месяцев назад Себастиан был в таком чудовищном состоянии. - У Франсуа СПИД. И, естественно, он никогда не удосужился сказать мне об этом, даже после того, как мы начали трахаться без презервативов. Никогда._  
****

В тот вечер в Лайма Бин Блейн решил, что не стоит ничего скрывать от Себастиана. Не после всех тех встреч о венерических болезнях и о СПИДе, на которые он таскал его. Не после того, как, наконец, заставил друга сделать тест, и тот рыдал, как ребёнок, у него на плече, когда узнал, что здоров. Не после всех ночей, проведенных за разговорами; когда выворачиваешь перед кем-то душу наизнанку, это ведь можно назвать разговором, так?  
По правде сказать, были вещи, которые они не говорили друг другу. Себастиан никогда не говорил, что единственное, что удерживает его от того, чтобы разбить лагерь под окном Франсуа, это то, что отец изъял у него паспорт после насильного возвращения в Штаты. И что не проходило дня, чтобы он не думал о нём. Блейн ему не признавался, что в нём живёт ещё мечта полюбить кого-то по-настоящему, несмотря на то, что для него давно стало невозможным сблизиться с другим человеком.  
Может, потому что ничего из этого и так не было секретом... они давно видели друг друга насквозь.  
Но обо всём остальном они говорили.  
\- В первый день, во время второго урока один ученик меня поцеловал, - вот. Он сказал. Сказанное так, это прозвучало намного серьёзнее, чем было на самом деле, но он хотя бы привлёк внимание Себастиана. Это было как раз чем-то, что могло его заинтересовать.  
\- О чёрт! Теперь выкладывай подробности, - Себастиан устроился поудобнее и даже вернулся к своему капуччино, который вдруг перестал казаться ему таким уж отвратительным.   
И Блейн рассказал всё. А Себастиан выслушал.  
\- Да, я понял. Ты учитель, весь такой профессиональный и сдержанный, аплодисменты, хлоп-хлоп! Но меня не это интересует, ты же знаешь.  
\- А что тебя интересует?  
\- Какой он?  
Только после того, как в течение пяти минут он продолжал подробно описывать точный оттенок волос Курта, бледность его кожи, прозрачность и переменчивость цвета глаз, Блейн понял, насколько внимательно, оказывается, он его рассмотрел. Себастиан сосредоточенно слушал взволнованную речь друга, когда заметил в очереди парня, который на них смотрел.  
\- Послушай... я знаю, что мы думаем об отношениях и всё такое, но в очереди в кассу стоит некое неземное существо, которое буквально поедает тебя глазами. Почему бы тебе не забыть об ученике и не переключиться на этого эльфа в джинсах за 300 баксов? Думаю, это интересный вариант, - со своего места Блейн не мог видеть людей рядом с кассой, не оборачиваясь. Так что он замер, ожидая знака Себастиана, чтобы взглянуть, им было не привыкать, обычное дело.  
\- Окей, смотрит на выпечку, обернись. Быстро! Зелёная кофта, - Себастиан хлопнул его по руке, и Блейн повернулся... Когда он снова посмотрел на Себастиана, лицо его казалось лишённым всякого выражения.  
\- Ну, что? Только не говори мне, что он не аппетитненький, так бы и откусил кусочек! - Себастиан бросил на парня долгий оценивающий взгляд. - Уверен на все сто, он занимается Пилатесом или Йогой. У этой куколки, должно быть, та ещё растяжка.  
\- Это он, - прошептал Блейн.  
\- Кто? - спросил Себастиан, неохотно переводя взгляд на друга.  
\- Мой ученик. Это он... Курт.  
Себастиан потянулся к нему и сжал руку Блейна; с глазами полными понимания и, пожалуй, сочувствия, он сказал:   
\- Ты попал.  
Никто из них не обратил внимания на взгляд Курта, на то, как изменилось выражение его лица и как быстро он вышел, глядя прямо перед собой.  
****

_\- Мы сломанные игрушки, Блейн, - Себастиан сказал это, когда тот был на четвёртом курсе университета, во время подготовки к весенней сессии. Несмотря на то, что у обоих были некоторые увлечения, дело никогда не заходило дальше нескольких свиданий. Блейн не говорил о себе с парнями, все они казались ему слишком отстранёнными, тогда как отстранённым был, в первую очередь, он сам. Что бы они ни говорили, казалось, у него не было абсолютно ничего общего с ними: то это были избалованные папенькины сынки, слишком самоуверенные и опасно похожие на Себастиана образца четырёхлетней давности; а то, чересчур хрупкие и неуверенные, чтобы настаивать на том, чтобы узнать его получше. В любом случае, все уставали от парня, который хотел говорить только о литературе, музыке, истории и никогда ни о чём личном. Никто не знал, о чём он думал.  
Никто, кроме Себастиана.  
Себастиан не заходил намного дальше; он потратил почти год после теста, чтобы вернуться к своей привычно бурной сексуальной жизни: с собой он всегда имел презервативы в индустриальных количествах. Он поклялся себе, что никогда больше не полюбит, что никогда больше не будет страдать. Как и Блейн, он выстроил вокруг себя высокие стены: они могли иметь его тело, но никто бы никогда не узнал, что скрывает он за дерзким и лукавым взглядом.  
Никто, кроме Блейна.  
В тот день Блейн поднял глаза от учебника и одарил Себастиана невесёлой улыбкой.   
\- Ты прав. Мы сломанные игрушки._  
****

Блейн надеялся, что Курт окажется плохим учеником, незаинтересованным в его предмете, ленивым и, хорошо бы ещё, чтобы домашние задания не выполнял... Естественно, его надежды разбились о мощную целенаправленность и решимость Курта давать максимум во всём, за что брался. Преодолев смущение, которое мешало ему сконцентрироваться на первом уроке, потом он всегда был очень внимателен, активно участвовал в обсуждениях и его замечания неизменно отличались остротой . Его письменные работы, тщательно построенные, были полны личных размышлений. Даже не отдавая себе отчёта, Блейн стал откладывать проверку его работ напоследок: после двух десятков банальных работ, списанных с Википедии, увидеть перед собой его аккуратный почерк было похоже на глоток свежего воздуха. Иногда он их перечитывал в поисках скрытого значения слов и иногда, ему казалось, находил. И каждое такое открытие было как драгоценность. Не желая этого, он узнавал Курта больше, чем это было необходимо и безопасно для обоих. Чем больше он читал, тем больше открывал его для себя, и тем Курт ему казался интереснее.  
Себастиан, который был, возможно, худшим студентом Гарварда всех времён, болтался между квартирой Блейна и домом своих родителей, которые жили всего в часе езды от Лаймы: чтобы сбежать от него, Блейн брал задания для проверки, книги и компьютер и прятался в Лайма Бин, где интернет был бесплатный после первого заказа. Иногда он проводил там по полдня, погрузившись в чтение книги или занимаясь своими исследованиями; он уже знал весь персонал по имени, а меню - на память.  
Было начало декабря, и прошло ровно три месяца с поцелуя Курта. Между ним и этим учеником не было больше контактов сколько-нибудь неуместных: он опрашивал его на уроках, проверял задания и ежедневно встречал в коридорах школы, но Курт ни разу не проявил намерения познакомиться поближе или поговорить вне урока. Само собой, Блейн не мог знать, что Курт мучился, потому что считал, что его аванс был не только по отношению к профессору, но ещё и к парню, который, скорее всего, помолвлен.  
Блейн продолжал, как мог, свою борьбу с хулиганами в коридорах МакКинли, но в немногих случаях, когда это касалось Хаммела, его упорное нежелание доносить на своих мучителей не давало Блейну возможности помочь ему. Курт по-прежнему не пользовался мужским туалетом в главном крыле, и часто на уроке от него сильно пахло слашем; когда такое случалось, его одежда не была удачно подобрана, что говорило о вынужденном переодевании.  
Каждый раз, видя печаль в глазах Курта, ему хотелось остановить парня, чтобы хоть поговорить по душам, но он напоминал себе, какова его роль, и ограничивался тем, что спрашивал, не достаёт ли его кто, на что тот неизменно отвечал, что всё в порядке и Блейн чувствовал себя бесполезным.  
Сидя в Лайма Бин, Блейн отложил безграмотное сочинение Хадсона, чтобы вспомнить то, что случилось сегодня, чуть больше двух часов назад.  
****

_После окончания шестого урока Блейн собрал свои вещи и шёл по коридору, предвкушая цыплёнка по-тайски, которого купил вчера вечером. И тут он увидел нечто, привлекшее его внимание. На одном из шкафчиков коридора было написано алой краской: "ПЕДИК". Блейн буквально остолбенел на месте, пока ученики и преподаватели спокойно дефилировали мимо него, каждый по своим делам. Никто не обратил внимания на него и на то, с каким болезненным выражением он продолжал смотреть на это слово: внезапно он почувствовал себя четырнадцатилетним подростком, свернувшимся на своей кровати, лоб которого жгло от стыда и от надписи, которую, казалось, не удастся стереть никогда. Он протянул руку и коснулся краски, она оказалась высохшей, значит надпись была там, как минимум, два часа.  
Горечь воспоминаний быстро сменилась на гнев. Блейн побежал в подсобку и схватил первое, что ему показалось подходящим для дела, что-то вроде плоской лопатки, потом вернулся туда. Андерсон сложил свои книги сверху на шкафчик и принялся счищать краску, не обращая внимания на её куски, летящие во все стороны. Он уже отчистил половину, когда Курт остановился рядом.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, что Вы делаете? - спросил он, таращась во все глаза. Блейн продолжал скрести краску, лицо его раскраснелось, глаза горели бешенством. Он даже не повернулся и ответил сквозь зубы:  
\- Чищу... этот... шкафчик... не видишь? Он грязный. Эта надпись здесь уже НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ! И никому не пришло в голову удалить её. Значит... это... сделаю... я, - глубокий вздох, и он перешёл к другой букве. Тонкая рука взяла его за запястье, принуждая остановиться. Хотя пальцы Курта лежали на манжете рубашки, Блейн ощущал их тепло.  
\- Я сам виноват, - сказал он тихо, словно по секрету. - Другой туалет на ремонте и вчера мне пришлось зайти в этот.  
Блейн опустил руки, они ныли сильнее, чем он мог бы предположить. Сколько он уже этим занимается?  
\- Не говори глупости. Ты должен иметь возможность пользоваться всем, что есть в этой школе, не боясь подобных последствий. Как только закончу здесь, пойду и разнесу кабинет Фиггинса. И на этот раз ты пойдёшь со мной.  
Курт не двинулся, но было видно, что идея ему не по душе.  
\- Директор уже ушёл домой, - сказал он, пожав плечами. Только сейчас он отпустил руку Блейна, которую до сих пор держал, будто боясь, что тот снова продолжит своё занятие.  
\- Как? Обычно он не уходит до конца седьмого урока, а только что закончился шестой... - Курт лишь удивлённо поднял брови, и Блейн посмотрел на часы. Больше полутора часов он бился с этим несчастным шкафчиком, коридоры уже опустели.  
\- А ты что делаешь ещё здесь так поздно? - спросил он, как будто это могло ему как-то помочь.  
\- У меня урок фортепьяно, автобус приходит через двадцать минут после последнего урока, - Курт оттиснул его от шкафчика, чтобы положить туда свои учебники и забрать партитуры и маленький мешок. - Оставьте это, обычно этим занимается уборщик в выходные.  
\- Обычно? - неверяще переспросил Блейн. - Что... это уже случалось?  
\- Вы имеете в виду, в этом месяце или в этом году? - ответный вопрос Курта говорил сам за себя и, как только тот отошёл, Блейн вновь принялся бодро отдраивать краску. Раз он не мог поговорить с директором, хоть так пользу принесёт. Курт посмотрел на него, неуверенно закусив губу, прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Я знаю, что Вы вовсе не обязаны это делать... но Вы делаете всё равно, так что, спасибо, - Блейн остановился и обернулся. Щёки Курта горели и, судя по увлажнившимся глазам, он был действительно тронут. - Никому здесь не важно, что со мной происходит, а отцу я не могу всё рассказывать без того, чтобы не волновать его понапрасну. Время от времени здорово видеть кого-то, кто вместо пустых слов делает что-то, чтобы мне стало легче, - сказав это, он развернулся и ушёл. Блейн молча смотрел ему вслед._  
****

Андерсон сидел за столиком в необычно переполненном Лайма Бин, снег продолжал падать, и он, глядя на свои руки, перепачканные алой краской, продолжал обдумывать случившееся. Он спрашивал себя, мог ли он сказать что-нибудь более существенное и ободряющее, не казался ли он безумным, когда так отчаянно отчищал эту злополучную надпись. И не заметил ли кто, как Курт схватил его за руку и не отпускал дольше, чем было необходимо.  
Он тряхнул головой и потянулся к последнему сочинению, которое нужно было проверить, когда заметил, что его автор собственной персоной стоит посреди заведения, оглядываясь в поисках свободного места. Это был Курт, с покрасневшим от холода носом, в забавной шапочке, со стаканом капуччино в руке. Когда он понял, что все места заняты, то повернулся к окну и бросил тоскливый взгляд на улицу, где снег и не думал останавливаться. Было очевидно, что ему вовсе не хочется выходить.  
Нерешительность Блейна продлилась всего пару секунд, но за это время он успел подумать: "Передо мной свободный стул... но он мой ученик. У него был трудный день, не хочу, чтобы он ещё и замёрз к чертям. Если бы это была девушка, я бы обязательно предложил ей присесть. Если бы на его месте был Хадсон, я бы его окликнул. Но он не просто КАКОЙ-ТО ученик... Но это - ПРОСТО кофе."  
Он поднял руку и помахал, чтобы Курт его заметил. Тот улыбнулся, кивнул в знак приветствия и... пошёл к выходу. Он явно не понял, что жест Блейна был также приглашением сесть за его столик, так что тому пришлось позвать:  
\- Курт, иди сюда! Здесь есть свободное место.  
Парень обернулся и смотрел на него пару секунд, прежде чем начать пробираться к нему, лавируя между стульями, столами и людьми, которые их разделяли. Если бы мистер Андерсон его не позвал, он ни за что не посмел бы спросить, свободно ли место рядом с ним; возможно, тот ожидал своего парня... но на улице было правда слишком холодно, чтобы ждать автобуса в парке на скамейке. Курт был готов пережить полчаса неловкого молчания за столиком своего учителя, лишь бы не умереть от холода. Он возблагодарил небеса за то, что в сумке у него был свежий журнал мод и сел.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Никаких проблем, в конце концов, это всего лишь кофе, да ?  
\- Точно, выпью мой капуччино и пойду, - осторожно улыбнулся Курт.  
" Это всего лишь кофе", повторил себе Блейн снова. Но и в этот раз получилось неубедительно.


	6. Chapter 6

Сидя за столиком в Лайма Бин, Курт уткнулся в свой журнал, стараясь вести себя так, как если бы профессор Андерсон был просто любезным незнакомцем, позволившим ему разделить с ним столик, чтобы ему не пришлось пить свой капуччино стоя. В действительности он не читал по-настоящему, ограничиваясь тем, что смотрел на страницу некоторое время, после чего переворачивал её и повторял процесс. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, казалось, каждая клеточка его тела одеревенела, и он ужасно боялся сделать что-нибудь неуместное. Снова.  
Через некоторое время он набрался смелости поднять глаза, чтобы взглянуть на настенные часы: у него чуть рот не открылся от изумления, когда он понял, что прошло всего пять минут с тех пор, как он сел за стол. Что ж, может, это была не такая уж хорошая идея, принять предложение профессора присесть за его столик, принимая во внимание тот факт, что время волшебным образом замедлилось, и от неловкости он начал покрываться холодным потом.  
Возможно, ему было бы настолько же не по себе, сидя в компании мисс Пилсбери или преподавателя французского, но с кем-то из них он бы и не сел, наверное. Он вернулся к журналу и через минуту сообразил, что там была весьма откровенная статья об эрогенных зонах... у женщин; его щёки вспыхнули, и он так резко перевернул страницу, что чуть не вырвал её.  
 _И почему в журналах женской моды вечно приходится читать всякие непристойности? Почему они не могут ограничиться статьями о туфельках и сумочках, как оно и должно быть?_  
Со своей стороны, Блейн тоже не был в самом расслабленном состоянии; он продолжал беспокоиться о том, что, если бы кто-нибудь из школы увидел их вместе, то мог бы подумать что-то дурное. Он не мог избавиться от этих мыслей, хотя никто в МакКинли не знал, что он гей: не то чтобы он это скрывал, просто считал, что его сексуальные предпочтения дело сугубо личное и, следовательно, кричать об этом на каждом углу совершенно излишне. В конце концов, никто из других учителей не вывешивал объявления с надписью "мне нравятся женщины", почему он должен был вести себя иначе? Конечно, пару раз ему пришлось уходить от ответа на вопросы касающиеся, например, имени его невесты, но это детали. Личная жизнь называется так именно потому, что её основная характеристика это быть... личной.  
Устав от всех этих сомнений, Блейн, наконец позволил себе вернуться к действительности и посмотрел на Курта: тот сидел прямо напротив него, положив ногу на ногу и уткнувшись в журнал, который вытащил из сумки сразу, как только сел; не было похоже, что он собирался произнести хоть слово во всё время своего пребывания в кафе. Глядя на него, никто бы не мог подумать, что этот парень ежедневно подвергается преследованиям, ничего в его виде не выдавало неуверенности или печали. У Курта каждый волосок на голове был на месте, а его одежда, казалось, кричала об уверенности в себе, выдержке и безмятежности. Безусловно, нужна была недюжинная смелость, чтобы выйти из дома в куртке покрытой металлическими наклёпками и явиться так в школу, надеясь выйти оттуда целым и невредимым. Блейн, до перевода в Далтон, носил только бесформенные джинсы и спортивные толстовки, надеясь быть как можно более неприметным; только теперь, наблюдая за Куртом, он понимал, что это ничем ему не помогло, он лишь напрасно предавал сам себя. С бабочкой или без, он оставался мишенью для шуток и издевательств; возможно, сносить всё это, не изменяя себе, было бы своего рода способом сопротивления.  
Может, приходить в школу с меховым хвостиком на ремне было единственным способом в распоряжении Курта, чтобы сказать: "Я не изменюсь никогда. Я чудесный, и я останусь таким, какой есть."  
Продолжая разглядывать Курта, Блейн начал отдавать себе отчёт в том, что, если его манера одеваться громко говорила об уверенности и спокойствии, его глаза, напротив, выражали нечто совсем другое: усталость. Когда Блейн впервые его увидел, в этих глазах была такая отвага и готовность к борьбе, что этого нельзя было не заметить. А сейчас...  
Блейн задумчиво потёр руки, под ногтями остались следы алой краски. Перед глазами опять встала та надпись на дверце шкафчика... и та, что когда-то он видел в зеркале. Он только надеялся, что такое не случится с Куртом. А, может, такое уже случалось, а он не заметил, как не замечали другие преподаватели школы. Может, в середине октября Курт не болел, а оставался дома, дожидаясь, когда следы исчезнут. Или пройдут синяки.  
Блейн содрогнулся от одной мысли об этом; чтобы хоть чем-то заняться и не выглядеть идиотом, который сидит и пялится на людей, он стал приводить в порядок сочинения, которые перед этим проверял. Верхним в стопке было сочинение Курта. Парень, заметив движение Блейна, поднял глаза, наблюдая за его действиями, и, естественно, увидел сочинения. Андерсон не собирался проверять работу Хаммела в его присутствии, так что сгрёб всё в кучу и убрал в сумку. Парень проследил за его действиями взглядом, вытянув шею от любопытства.  
\- Получите их завтра. Я ничего не скажу, - Хаммел только фыркнул и собирался вернуться к статье о масках для лица, когда Блейн неожиданно добавил: - Мне интересно узнать, удалось ли тебе написать что-то оригинальное даже на такую избитую тему.  
Это было чистой правдой. Как всегда, он оставил проверку сочинения Курта на десерт, так сказать, и сейчас буквально сгорал от желания прочесть его. Как он и сказал, ему хотелось узнать мысли Курта о двойном самоубийстве Ромео и Джульетты. Блейн выбрал это произведение для анализа, чтобы ребята могли поработать со знакомым материалом, но, бесспорно, это было нечто действительно банальное, о чём было практически невозможно написать что-то новое. И об этом свидетельствовали двадцать сочинений по четыре страницы каждое: как обычно, кто-то осуждал их за самоубийство или за поспешность, а кое-кто явно основывался на фильме с Леонардо ДиКаприо. Некоторые работы, хотя и предсказуемые, всё же были неплохи, и он с чистой совестью поставил несколько "A" и "B", но процесс проверки был на редкость скучным.  
Поговорить о предмете было отличной идеей, можно было избежать дальнейшего неловкого молчания плюс интересно провести время. Курт пожал плечами и скромно произнёс:  
\- Их история мне всегда казалась немного печальной, хотя и прекрасной. И только в последнее время я смог действительно её оценить. В любом случае, я много работал над этим... как всегда.   
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Курт. Твоё усердие очевидно и на уроках, и в домашних заданиях.   
Курт едва заметно улыбнулся, опустил глаза и продолжил перелистывать журнал в молчании. Теперь, когда они начали какую-никакую беседу, Блейну казалось странным не продолжить её, так или иначе. Он напряжённо пытался найти нейтральный аргумент для разговора. Если бы это был не Курт, а, к примеру, Финн Хадсон, о чём бы можно было поговорить? Уж точно не о школе, если он не хотел, чтобы Хадсон умер от скуки. Они могли бы поговорить... о спорте!  
\- Курт, ты состоишь в какой-нибудь спортивной команде? Или, может, в кружке?  
Тот посмотрел на него, неуверенно подняв брови, словно решая, рассматривать ли серьёзно этот вопрос. И после небольшой паузы проговорил.  
\- Нет, никакого командного спорта. В течение некоторого времени я был кикером в футбольной команде, но недолго. Столь же недолго я был в группе поддержки. Сейчас я посещаю только занятия хора и уроки фортепьяно... А, да, ещё пилатес.  
У Блейна случилось лёгкое замыкание в мозгах, когда он услышал про пилатес: как проницательно заметил Себастиан, такие ноги не могли быть просто даром природы. Он постарался отогнать от себя эту мысль и пообещал себе не говорить об этом другу. Шуточки, которые могла бы спровоцировать подобная информация, вогнали бы в краску худшего сквернослова и пошляка.  
Курт был поражён, что из всех возможных тем, которые профессор Андерсон мог выбрать , чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание, он остановился именно на спорте. Было очевидно, что Курт не слишком спортивен, хоть и не пренебрегает физическими упражнениями; его отец давно отказался от идеи привлечь сына к его персональному ритуалу из футбола и чипсов. Каждый раз, как он пытался обсудить матч, разговор переходил на цвета униформы. С этой стороны, породниться с Финном было настоящим благословением. Для всех.  
Курт подумал, может мистер Андерсон сам увлекается спортом и решил пойти ему навстречу, добавив:  
\- А Вы? Я уверен, у Вас есть команда, за которую Вы... болеете? Так говорится, правильно?  
\- А, да... Я слежу за бейсболом, но сам никогда не играл. В школе я занимался боксом.  
\- Бокс? Простите, мне проще представить Вас на теннисном корте или за игрой в гольф, - Курт, казалось, действительно был удивлён, он даже журнал закрыл, услышав такое откровение о преподавателе.  
Блейн начал боксировать после очередных побоев и продолжил потом в Далтоне. Это было одной из немногих отдушин, что ему оставались: когда отец его игнорировал, когда мать напивалась, когда Себастиан возвращался пьяным в дым, он сбегал в тренировочный зал и надевал перчатки. Он колотил по груше, пока руки не начинали болеть, а дыхание сбиваться и ноги подкашивались, но он продолжал... продолжал, пока уже ничего больше не чувствовал, и больше не хотелось кричать, и он переставал думать, что он трус, беспозвоночное, мерзкий извращенец, педик...  
\- Я всегда умел быстро двигаться на ринге. И у меня отличная защита.  
Он не рассказал Курту, что это психолог в Далтоне посоветовал выплёскивать накопившуюся неудовлетворённость и злость физически, не рассказал, как однажды сломал кисть, саданув со всей дури в стену после ссоры с отцом... Вместо этого он выдал обычную фразу, которую говорил парням, с которыми встречался, когда они узнавали, что он занимался боксом: потому что это был бодрый такой, успокаивающий ответ, который делал его в глазах собеседника просто человеком, любящим спорт. Никем иным.  
Не слабаком, неспособным бороться против тех, кто делал его жизнь адом. Не птенцом, запертым в позолоченной клетке. Всего лишь парнем, со способностями в определённом виде спорта: это мог быть бег, а оказался бокс. Вот так просто.  
Обычно, когда он говорил об этом парню на свидании, тот смотрел на него с восхищением, спрашивал, практикует ли он ещё и приходилось ли ему драться, он пожимал плечами и уходил от ответа, например, предлагая пощупать мышцы, чтобы проверить, в форме ли он ещё.  
Ясное дело, с Куртом всё не могло пройти так же, да он бы и не хотел. Но Блейн не ожидал и гримасы неодобрения на лице Хаммела.  
\- Ммм... мне не нравятся жестокие виды спорта. Если у Вас была хорошая реакция, можно было заняться фехтованием. Хоть это и имитация сражения с возможным смертельным исходом, это всё же элегантный спорт.  
Курт был удивлён неожиданной страстью Андерсона к такому грубому спорту, и он моментально задался вопросом, почему такой спокойный человек, любитель литературы и галстуков-бабочек, находил удовольствие в занятиях подобного рода. Прежде чем он успел додумать эту мысль, профессор вовлёк его в обсуждение Шекспировской "Бури". К концу разговора Курт понял, что опаздывает на автобус.  
\- Поздно... мне нужно бежать! - он вскочил, срывая куртку со спинки стула. - Следующий только через два часа, если пропущу этот, беда! Я... мне жаль!  
Парень схватил свой журнал, и сунул в сумку. Блейн кивнул ему, и тот помчался к выходу, у дверей он остановился и, обернувшись, посмотрел на него. Что-то в увиденном заставило его вернуться назад.  
\- Оливковое масло и бумажные салфетки, - сказал он вдруг, стоя напротив Блейна.  
\- Что, прости? - удивился тот. Фраза казалась каким-то странным шифром.  
\- Чтобы снять следы краски с рук, не повредив кожу, - взгляд Курта скользнул на руки Блейна, его пальцы были в красных пятнах.  
\- О! Спасибо. Буду знать в следующий раз.  
Он увидел, как Курт вздрогнул, когда понял значение его слов: он собирался отчищать его шкафчик снова, если понадобится.  
\- Я... это было мило с Вашей стороны, и я правда ценю это. Но не будет следующего раза, - ответил Курт сухо.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? Собираешься сказать директору? - недоверчиво спросил Блейн, удивлённый переменой в его поведении. В сентябре Хаммел сказал ему ясно, что единственным способом избегать преследований было не высовываться и не доносить.  
Курт горько усмехнулся.  
\- Да, я знаю, кто это сделал. И нет, я не собираюсь на него доносить. Следующего раза не будет потому, что я не хочу, чтобы Вы пачкали руки, отчищая то, что появится там снова через несколько дней.  
\- Это всего лишь краска! И я не могу притворяться, что не вижу...  
\- Другие именно так и делают, это не сложно. Послушайте, в следующем году, если всё сложится, как я надеюсь, меня не будет ни в этой школе, ни в Лайме, так что не стоит тратить на меня Ваше время. Я продержусь до диплома, а потом всё это станет лишь воспоминанием. Тем, чего я, скорее всего, никогда не забуду, но что, тем не менее, останется в прошлом. А Вы останетесь, и, рано или поздно, Вы устанете сражаться. Здесь, как и в любой школе, каждый год приходят новые хулиганы и новые беззащитные жертвы. Пытаться бороться с этим утомительно и бесполезно, потому что в одиночку Вам никогда не победить.  
Блейн молчал, не зная, как ответить Курту: с одной стороны хотелось сказать ему, что он не может указывать взрослому человеку, учителю, как себя вести, а с другой, Андерсон хотел спросить, что привело его к такому разочарованию в людях. И потом, он что, действительно считает, что не заслуживает быть защищённым, хотя бы в школе?  
\- Это... это вовсе не умаляет благородство Вашего поступка. И это будет одной из немногих вещей, которые я точно не захочу забыть, - покраснев, он опустил глаза, вытащил шапочку из кармана и надел на голову. - Приятной проверки, профессор. До завтра.  
\- Пока, Курт, - ответил Блейн, наблюдая, как тот выскакивает из кафе и бежит к остановке. Со своего места он не видел, что Курт бежал за уже отъехавшим автобусом. Не видел, как он тяжело опустился на скамейку остановки, потому что не посмел вернуться в Лайма Бин.  
Блейн, тем временем, вытащил красную ручку и сочинение Курта из сумки , надеясь найти между строк ответ на вопрос, который продолжал себе задавать: что скрывала эта идеально подобранная одежда, уложенные волосы, упрямое молчание; продолжал ли этот парень бороться или сдался?  
 _" Смерть Ромео и Джульетты, идеальное завершение идеальной любви "_  
Блейн прочитал, нахмурившись, заголовок и, преодолев довольно традиционное введение, углубился в текст. Его надежды оправдывались. Идея Курта была оригинальной и весьма непростой, но Блейну не нравилось то, что скрывалось за словами. Курт утверждал, что самоубийство для влюблённых было единственным способом защитить их чувство, единственным, что прославило и придало им очарование. "... представлять, какое продолжение могла бы иметь их история, гораздо приятнее и романтичнее, нежели читать об отношениях мужчины и женщины, ежедневно борющихся со скукой. Смерть сделала их образ идеальным, потому что мы никогда не узнаем, как бы сложилась в противном случае их жизнь. Смерть сделала их, по иронии судьбы, бессмертными; если бы не этот безвременный конец, их слава не продвинулась бы далее нескольких спектаклей. Без трагедии, без яда и кинжала, Ромео и Джульетта никогда не вышли бы за пределы "Глобуса". Возможно, между ними начались бы ссоры, измены, ругань, тогда как в нашем воображении они могут продолжать жить в совершенном мире, их кожа вечно гладкая, губы улыбаются, а пальцы рук переплетены. Иногда, представлять что-то - единственный способ обладать чем-то прекрасным, потому что действительность слишком часто горька и отвратительна. Мир фантазии - приют для одиноких душ, место, где можно укрыться, когда реальность становится чересчур мучительной, чтобы её выносить."  
Блейн пробегал глазами текст, оставив ненужную ручку на столе; каждое слово, каждая фраза были настолько... осознаны. Опять, через прочитанные строки он открывал для себя новую драгоценность, новую грань Курта, но то, что он видел не делало его счастливым. Не в этот раз.  
"Было бы ужасно, если бы вдруг обнаружилось неизданное Шекспировское продолжение этой пьесы. Даже величайший автор не смог бы написать ничего, отдалённо сравнимого с романтическими мечтами, которые эта история пробуждает в читателях из поколения в поколение. Воображать надёжнее, чем жить, видя как всё рушится вокруг тебя."  
Блейн заметил, что с силой сжимает листы в руках, с трудом он заставил себя опустить их на стол и размял занемевшие пальцы. Уже больше часа он читал и перечитывал их, ему было необходимо прояснить мысли. Нужно было вернуться домой и спокойно подумать о том, что Курт написал в этой работе.  
Он надел куртку, убрал сочинение Хаммела в сумку и вышел из кафе, продолжая возвращаться мыслями к их недолгому разговору и к только что прочитанному сочинению. Этот парень не выходил из его головы. Блейн продолжал ощущать необходимость сделать для него что-то, несмотря на то, что тот ясно попросил его отступиться. У него оставалось чувство разговора прерванного посередине.  
Когда он увидел Курта, сидящего на автобусной остановке с ногами по щиколотку в снегу, обхватившего себя руками, с посиневшими от холода губами... Блейн принял это как знак судьбы.


	7. Chapter 7

Слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем он успел подумать, и теперь чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Мало того, что наговорил мистеру Андерсону совершенно неподобающих вещей, так ещё и на автобус из-за этого опоздал. Теперь придётся сидеть на холоде, прокручивая в голове все глупости, которые он сказал, и превращаясь в ледышку. Между делом, Курт задался вопросом, почему пуховые куртки никогда не в моде?  
 _Может, потому, что кто угодно в такой куртке будет казаться бесформенным мешком картошки?_  
Он обхватил себя руками и тихонько заскулил; сейчас бы он не задумываясь обменял свою курточку на какое угодно уродство, лишь бы согреться. Ну, хотя бы сапоги пока не промокли, несмотря на то, что снег доставал до щиколотки. Он поднял ноги, ударил их пару раз друг о друга, чтобы сбить лёд с подошв, потом полез в карман за телефоном, проверяя расписание. Разблокировал его окоченевшими пальцами, взглянул... и снова заскулил.  
Он просидел там уже час и оставалось ещё столько же. Курт попытался позвонить Финну, и долго слушал гудки, прежде чем включился автоответчик: Финн наверняка всё ещё на тренировке. Звонить отцу он не станет ни за что. Кэрол закончит работу в больнице только в восемь, а идти домой пешком - чистое безумие. Не только потому, что дорога покрыта льдом. Сейчас уже темно, а большая часть пути не освещена, и машины мчатся на полной скорости: Курт с лёгкостью мог представить выпуск местных новостей, описывающий обнаружение его бездыханного тела где-то на обочине...  
Можно было бы вернуться в Лайма Бин, но мысль встретить взгляд профессора Андерсона была невыносима. И так было довольно странно беседовать с ним, стараясь не забывать о том, что он только учитель, ничего больше. Встретить его сейчас, после всего, что он ему наговорил было просто невозможно. Поблизости не было других заведений, так что Курт провёл по губам гигиенической помадой и решил , что лучше уж замёрзнуть насмерть на этой обледенелой остановке.  
В другой момент он занял бы время, фантазируя о Бродвее, квартире в Нью-Йорке и о своём гипотетическом супруге, но сейчас просто не мог выкинуть из головы мистера Андерсона и загадочное выражение его лица, когда он попросил оставить его в покое.  
Чего он ожидал, в конце концов? Курт уже поблагодарил его в школе, но вид этих красных пятен на руках учителя его смутил, снова заставил его почувствовать себя ущербным. И так он постоянно ставил Финна в неудобное положение, заставлял волноваться отца, так теперь ещё и вовлёк нового преподавателя в свои проблемы. Никто не мог ему помочь, во всяком случае, пока не случится что-нибудь действительно серьёзное, что-то настолько тяжкое, чтобы директор Фиггинс был вынужден исключить виновников; Курт был готов на что угодно, лишь бы не доводить до этого, потому что в подобном случае наибольшие потери понёс бы он сам. Лучше уж выносить толчки, издевательства и оскорбительные надписи, чем быть избитым до полусмерти. Лучше держать глаза долу, стараться не привлекать к себе внимание, оставляя всё как есть. Он научился прекрасно притворяться перед кем угодно, что в школе всё путём. Достаточно было нацепить улыбку, привести в порядок одежду и волосы, и большинство людей готово было поверить, что внутри он такой же сияющий, как и снаружи. Иногда ему казалось невероятным, насколько люди вокруг него были ленивы, готовы удовольствоваться внешним впечатлением, чтобы поверить, что с ним всё в порядке. Мистер Шу вечно слишком занят подготовкой к соревнованиям и только вздохнул с облегчением, когда Курт перестал бороться с Рейчел за соло и мирно оставался на подпевках. Рейчел и Мерседес заваливали его каждый день комплиментами по поводу одежды, а также деталями их запутанных любовных историй, прося советов, которым никогда не следовали. Финна вообще волновала только степень заполненности холодильника.  
Единственным, с кем приходилось потрудиться, был отец: каждый ужин превращался в пытку. Но Курт держался: нельзя было ни в коем случае давать отцу повод для волнений, особенно после того, как кардиолог сказал, что его сердце ослаблено. Курт ему улыбался, заправлял салат, рассказывая чей-то школьный день, притворяясь, что это его день: самое печальное, что иногда он и сам начинал в это верить.  
А теперь ещё и профессор Андерсон. Может, он бы его и не заметил, если бы в первый день не застал в слезах, а так появился ещё один человек, перед которым приходится старательно разыгрывать благополучие. Но он был всего лишь учитель, это не должно быть сложным, возможно, будет достаточно речи, которую он толкнул в Лайма Бин, чтобы профессор повесил на Курта ярлык "Дело закрыто" и перешёл к другому. И уж точно, после этого мистер Андерсон ограничился бы с ним обменом парой вежливых фраз во время урока, ничего больше; это была победа, но почему-то Курт не особенно ей радовался.  
Курт хотел найти кого-то, с кем можно было бы открыто поговорить, кто был бы в состоянии понять его, не испытывая к нему жалости. Он хотел только, чтобы кто-то его выслушал и понял. Никто по-настоящему не мог влезть в его шкуру: кто-то всё преуменьшал, кто-то отдалялся, кто-то беспокоился и хотел что-то предпринять, но никто не знал, каково ему на самом деле. Возможно, именно это он увидел в мистере Андерсоне, когда ещё думал, что перед ним просто другой ученик, в первый день их знакомства: он увидел в нём кого-то, кому довериться.  
\- Курт? - он поднял глаза от телефона и удивлённо посмотрел на человека перед ним. Мистер Андерсон стоял на тротуаре в нескольких шагах от него, на нём было тёплое синее пальто и шарф. Руки он держал в карманах, на плече - тяжёлая сумка, в которой, наверное, был его компьютер и домашние задания, что он проверял в кафе. Профессор направился к Курту.  
Тот натянуто улыбнулся, но не встал со скамейки.  
\- Опоздал на автобус? - спросил он, хотя было очевидно, что Курт не сидел там, умирая от холода, по доброй воле.  
\- Ммм... да, - ответил он, чувствуя, что губы его не слушаются, парализованные от холода, и он подумал, что, скорее всего, они уже посинели.  
\- Нет никого, кто мог бы за тобой приехать? - ещё один вопрос, ответ на который был очевиден. Блейн устыдился своей неспособности вести разговор, потому что выражение лица Курта колебалось между обескураженным и раздражённым.  
\- Нет. Мой отец и мачеха на работе, Финн - на тренировке. Следующий автобус будет через час. Недолго осталось, - он пожал плечами, из последних сил изображая беззаботность.  
\- Ух... а твоя мама, не может? - невозмутимо продолжил Блейн.  
\- Нет, она... умерла. И потом, у неё всё равно никогда не было прав, - он сказал это очень спокойно, но реакция мистера Андерсона оказалась чрезмерной: он распахнул глаза, побледнел, потом покраснел ужасно. У него на лице было написано, что он проклинает себя за чудовищную бестактность, которую только что допустил. Несколько мгновений он молчал, приводя мысли в порядок.  
\- Думаю, мне не следует ставить себя в ещё более неудобное положение, спрашивая, не живёшь ли ты поблизости... Так что... Могу я подвезти тебя? Я не смогу спать спокойно, зная, что ты замёрз до смерти, когда я мог подбросить тебя до дома.  
Курт засмеялся, размышляя, принимать ли его предложение. В сущности, в этом не было ничего дурного, если бы перед ним был мистер Шустер, возможно, Курт сам попросил бы его подбросить, так что он едва заметно кивнул и поднялся. Осторожно ступая по льду оцепеневшими от холода ногами, он потерял равновесие. В одной руке была сумка, которую он не успел повесить на плечо, в другой - мобильник, и это были соответственно винтажный Marc Jacobs и IPhone, если он не хотел поцеловаться с обледенелым асфальтом, от одной из этих вещей необходимо было избавиться. Его мозг был не в состоянии расставить приоритеты между телефоном, сумкой и своими утончёнными (пока) чертами лица, и он замер в режиме stand by.  
По счастью, кто-то, с рефлексами получше, чем у него, вмешался: Курт был схвачен за плечи за секунду до того, как понял, что разбил бы лицо, даже освободив обе руки. Он обнаружил, что Блейн поймал его в полёте на полпути к земле и, едва оправившись, глубоко вздохнул и поднял взгляд.  
\- Я держу тебя, - лицо Блейна находилось всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Ощущая его сильную хватку, Курт уверенно кивнул и выпрямился, потом, поставив, наконец, ногу на часть тротуара, которая не казалась смертельно опасной... расхохотался. Типичная реакция на облегчение, когда осознаёшь, что ещё чуть-чуть и ты мог покалечиться и выставить себя на посмешище - два в одном!  
\- Моя машина здесь рядом. Думаешь, сумеешь дойти, не разыгрывая другие сцены из "Серебряных коньков"? - спросил Блейн, указывая на ближайшую парковку.  
\- Додж. Мэри Мэйпс Додж, - сказал в ответ Курт, шагая рядом. Блейн остановился и посмотрел на него; Курт заметил только через несколько шагов, что профессора рядом больше нет, и обернулся. Блейн, оправившийся от изумления, догонял его.  
\- Я поражён. Хотя и не должен бы, с самого начала года ты учишься блестяще. Но эта книга не из тех, что мы изучали.  
\- Мне её читала мама, когда шёл снег. Я не умел хорошо кататься на коньках, тогда она сказала, что я могу себе это представить. Она обожала читать, говорила, что это способ открывать для себя мир, не выходя из дома и заниматься чем угодно, если нет денег, смелости и таланта, - Курт говорил не задумываясь. Ему нечасто случалось говорить о своей матери, теперь, когда после её смерти прошло много лет.  
\- Это мудрые слова, - ответил Блейн, не добавив больше ничего.  
Они пришли на парковку, немногие машины были покрыты снегом.  
\- Вон та - моя, - сказал Блейн смущённо, и Курт проследил за его взглядом, ожидая увидеть кофемолку на колёсах. Мистер Шу никогда не скрывал, какая мизерная зарплата у преподавателей в МакКинли, а уж что говорить о новом учителе. Так что, когда он узрел перед собой шикарный SUV Mercedes, его челюсть с грохотом приземлилась, и он с религиозным благоговением произнёс полное название модели.  
\- Эмм... да уж. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты эксперт по автомобилям, - ответил, мистер Андерсон, в его голосе опять ощущалась неловкость.  
\- А я никогда бы не подумал, что Вы - боксёр. Очевидно, мы оба ошибались, - ответил Курт, не отводя глаз от машины. Он обошёл её и остановился со стороны пассажира, он практически бил копытом от нетерпения, так ему хотелось взглянуть на неё внутри. Блейн вытащил ключи и разблокировал дверцы; сев за руль, повёл к выезду с парковки, пока Курт в экстазе разглядывал внутреннюю отделку и кожаные сидения.  
\- В какую сторону? - только теперь Курт пришёл в себя и вспомнил, что профессор не знал, где он живёт.  
\- Налево. Простите меня за излишний энтузиазм, но моя страсть к красивым вещам в некоторых случаях становится неконтролируемой. Возможно, в этом виноват мой отец, но перед красивой машиной у меня в мозгу происходит замыкание.  
\- Твой отец? Он коллекционер? - спросил Блейн, сворачивая на дорогу, ведущую к жилым кварталам.  
\- О... нет, он механик. У него мастерская в другой части города, - ответил Курт, протянув руку к кнопкам, регулирующим обогревание.  
\- Ммм.. понял.  
Блейн вёл машину молча, следуя указаниям, которые время от времени ему давал Курт. Он не знал, как выйти на разговор, чтобы тот не испугался и не замкнулся в себе: никто лучше его не знал, как тяжело открыться перед незнакомцем, а, тем более, учителем. И он молчал, ожидая подходящего момента и вдохновения, пока не подъехал к дому Курта.  
\- Вот... здесь я живу, - Курт указал на небольшой дом, окружённый скромным, но аккуратным садом и белым забором. У Блейна аж дух перехватило от ауры любви, которая, казалось, исходила от каждой детали, которой касался его взгляд: это был не просто ухоженный дом, это был дом, обустроенный с любовью.  
\- Я... спасибо, что подвезли, - сказал Курт, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко.  
\- Курт, я не мог перестать думать о том, что ты сказал в Лайма Бин перед тем, как уйти. И сейчас не могу перестать об этом думать, - неожиданно сказал Блейн.  
\- Мне жаль, я не должен был себе позволять и... - пробормотал Курт извиняющимся тоном.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, что я хочу сказать. Дело в том, что я всё равно хочу помочь тебе, только не знаю, как это сделать. Ты ясно дал мне понять, что не хочешь говорить ничего директору и не желаешь, чтобы я вмешивался, идёт ли речь о том, чтобы стереть надпись или наказать кого-то, потому что в обоих случаях это привлекло бы внимание к тебе и проблем у тебя только прибавилось бы. Но я не могу оставаться в стороне без... без того, чтобы сказать или сделать что-то, чтобы тебе стало легче.  
Он говорил это с таким напором и убеждённостью, что никто бы не смог поставить под сомнение его искренность. Даже Курт, который глядел на него теперь во все глаза.  
\- Я знаю, каково это. Я бы не смог себя простить, если бы позволил тебе проходить через всё это, не пошевелив пальцем. Я не стану тебя убеждать доносить на кого-то. Мне только хотелось бы знать, о чём ты думаешь, что с тобой происходит. Мне бы хотелось тебя просто... выслушать.  
Как только он сказал эти слова, что-то переменилось во взгляде Курта.  
\- Я хожу на занятия фортепьяно напротив Лайма Бин дважды в неделю. В понедельник и в среду. Может... если как-нибудь мне захочется поговорить, я мог бы... присесть за Ваш столик? - предложил он неуверенно. Он не знал, сделает ли это, но от одной мысли, что такое возможно, ему становилось лучше: может, он мог бы рассказать о том, как однажды Азимио перепачкал ему всю машину, или о том, как мистер Шу постоянно игнорирует его идеи. Просто поговорить, без последствий.  
\- Да, - кивнул Блейн уверенно.  
\- И Вы не пойдёте рассказывать Фиггинсу?  
Блейн покачал головой.  
\- И другим ребятам?  
Ещё отрицание.  
\- И моему отцу?  
Блейн засомневался на секунду, спрашивая себя, что было бы правильным, если бы Курт рассказал ему о чём-то, что требовало бы непременного вмешательства. Но потом подумал, что Курт слишком умён, чтобы скрывать нечто действительно серьёзное.   
\- Нет, я не стану ничего рассказывать твоему отцу.  
Блейн не позволит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, он сможет понять заранее. Никто не должен тронуть Курта пальцем. С ним не случится того, что произошло с ним. Его не найдут без сознания, избитым посреди школьной парковки, с двумя сломанными рёбрами и внутренним кровотечением.  
\- Я... пойду. Увидимся в школе завтра. И в Лайма Бин, может... потом. Не знаю, может быть, - проговорил Курт, опустив глаза, прежде чем выйти из машины и быстро направиться к дому. Во всяком случае, настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяли ослабевшие от волнения коленки.  
Блейн посмотрел ему вслед, завёл мотор и развернул машину, готовый ехать домой. Он чувствовал, что сделал маленький шаг, даже если не знал, в каком именно направлении. Это получилось так естественно, сказать Курту, что он прошёл через что-то похожее, что он даже не заметил, как раскрыл нечто личное перед кем-то, кроме Себастиана.  
Курт открыл дверь и вошёл в уютное тепло гостиной. Он буквально упал на диван, даже не снимая куртки. Он был дома, он не умер от переохлаждения и он дал что-то вроде обещания своему профессору литературы, который, как кажется , умирает от желания знать, что с ним происходит. Курт закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана, вспоминая о том, как он поскользнулся на льду и о руках, которые его поддержали.  
"Я держу тебя," - сказал ему профессор Андерсон. И, как ни странно, сейчас те слова имели особый смысл и будто излучали тепло, Курт затруднялся объяснить, почему. Он был не первым из учителей, кто пытался ему помочь, но он был первым, кто, казалось, делает это, потому что хочет, а не потому, что это правильно. Чёрт возьми, он был первым человеком после его отца, который хотел его выслушать. И, возможно, самым первым, который мог его понять.  
Парень почти поддался соблазну пофантазировать о том, какого бы было поднять взгляд и воспользоваться внезапной близостью, может, потёршись замёрзшим носом об его, но даже для такой романтической натуры, как Курт это была слишком очевидная фантазия; так что он поднялся с дивана и отправился к себе в комнату. Он собирался принять горячий душ, переодеться в чистое и сделать уроки. А позже он приготовит что-нибудь вкусненькое для своей семьи. Так обычно делают счастливые люди.  
А Курт был счастлив. Был?  
Возможно, сейчас чуть больше, чем раньше.


	8. Chapter 8

На другой день в школе Курт отвёл себе несколько секунд, чтобы полюбоваться на блестящую поверхность шкафчика; лишь несколько крошечных пятен краски напоминали о надписи. Ему снова вспомнились руки профессора Андерсона, испачканные этой краской; он не был обязан делать это, и всё же закатал рукава и отдраивал эту проклятую надпись в течение почти двух часов. Что-то это должно было значить.  
Может, он просто был хорошим человеком или испытывал к Курту симпатию. Уж точно, одной жалости было недостаточно, чтобы принять так близко к сердцу его ситуацию. А может, тут было нечто более личное, ведь в машине он ясно дал понять, что ЗНАЛ, каково ему приходится.  
В глубокой задумчивости, Курт взял учебник литературы и копию "Ромео и Джульетты". Уже собираясь закрыть шкафчик, он обнаружил, застрявшую в одной из щелей дверцы с внутренней стороны, записку. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он протянул руку, чтобы взять её.  
 _"Это, должно быть, от мистера Андерсона."_ подумалось ему.  
Он сжал её в руке украдкой и огляделся: никто, как обычно, не обращал на него внимания. Тогда он развернул листок, аккуратно, стараясь не пропустить ни одной детали. Если бы это не было слишком странно, он бы его, наверное, понюхал.   
Когда же, наконец, Хаммел увидел текст, то остолбенел. Хотя, если подумать, ему следовало ожидать чего-то похожего. Почерк был корявый, строчки неровные, в углу осталось пятно от кетчупа.  
 _" Можешь стереть надпись, ты всё равно останешься извращенцем. Если попытаешься сделать так ещё раз, мы напишем это на твоём кукольном личике "_  
Курт сглотнул впустую, продолжая смотреть на листок широко раскрытыми глазами. Парень не знал, был ли он подавлен из-за угрозы, которую только что прочёл, или от того, что вообразил, будто записка была от мистера Андерсона. Он почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что мог такое предположить, смял бумагу в руке и повернулся, чтобы закрыть дверцу. Он возился с замком, когда сильный толчок впечатал его в шкафчик, он приложился лицом как раз к решётке, откуда несколько минут назад вытащил листок. Не думая, он поднёс руку к щеке, на которую пришёлся основной удар и уронил свою ношу: с ужасом, он увидел на пальцах кровь. Не то, чтобы её было много, но это точно была кровь; снова, ещё не веря, Курт прикоснулся к коже.  
\- Чёрт ... Азимио, в этот раз ты переборщил, - услышал он голос Карофски, пока оборачивался, чтобы увидеть, кто толкнул его с такой силой. Азимио уже отошёл на несколько шагов и не казался ни в малейшей степени обеспокоенным словами приятеля: он оглянулся и пожал плечами. Курт ничего не сказал, потирая пальцы, чтобы очистить их от крови; Карофски заметил это:  
\- Это всего лишь царапина, - сказал он неожиданно расстроенным тоном и сделал шаг в его сторону. Курт безотчётно отшатнулся, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику и испуганно глядя на него.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь, феечка. Но знай, если ты вздумаешь доносить, Азимио способен и на большее, - Карофски поднял руки, как бы складывая с себя ответственность, и ушёл.  
В туалете Курт наконец смог оценить ущерб. Взглянув в зеркало, он увидел, что это действительно была всего лишь царапина. Но на бледной коже Курта она слишком сильно выделялась, с другой стороны, могло быть хуже. Смирившись, он вздохнул и наложил сверху слой тонального крема, немного пощипало, но след стал почти незаметен.  
Если до этого он был слишком расстроен запиской, а после и вовсе выбит из колеи видом собственной крови, чтобы реагировать адекватно, теперь Курт был просто в бешенстве. Постоянные толчки на шкафчики его , безусловно, достали, но, по крайней мере, синяки под одеждой было довольно просто скрывать. А что ему делать, если останутся следы, которых не спрятать? Если отец что-нибудь заметит, устроит скандал директору, который, в свою очередь, ничего не предпримет, и он тогда останется в лапах хулиганов, которые будут думать, что он на них донёс. Курт уже устал, а было всего восемь утра. Он убрал косметику в сумку и направился в кабинет литературы.  
Проходя мимо своего шкафчика, он заметил на полу смятую записку, которую выронил перед этим, подобрал её и швырнул в ведро. А ведь он и правда было поверил, что она от профессора... Теперь он сознавал, насколько это было глупо.  
Курт сел рядом с Финном, поскольку Пак не пришёл: по его странной теории своим отсутствием на раздаче проверенных сочинений он мог избежать плохой оценки. Профессор вошёл, когда Курт выслушивал Финна, который жаловался на Рейчел, не замечая ни странного выражения лица брата, ни его опухшей щеки. Никто не обращал внимания на такие вещи, и Курт к этому привык: не рассчитывать ни на кого - хороший способ не разочаровываться.  
Когда профессор Андерсон встал со своего места и пошёл между рядов, Курт застенчиво ему улыбнулся, подняв взгляд от тетради. Его улыбка сделалась шире, когда он увидел на своей работе, которую протягивал ему учитель, красную букву "А". Они обменялись понимающим взглядом, и Курт почувствовал себя странно, потому что этот короткий момент подарил ему больше приятных ощущений, нежели отличная оценка.   
Мистер Андерсон снова расположился за кафедрой и отвечал на вопросы студентки, которая не была согласна с результатом; Курт воспользовался тем, что внимание учителя было сконцентрировано на ней, чтобы рассмотреть его снова. Хаммелу было прекрасно известно, какого цвета его волосы и глаза, но он никогда внимательно его не разглядывал. Будто сам по себе факт, что он является преподавателем, делал его в глазах парня бесполым существом. За три месяца, в течение которых он посещал уроки профессора, Курт никогда не обращал внимания на его внешний вид. Иногда замечал, как тот был одет или новую стрижку, но не больше: Андерсон был его преподавателем, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Курт полностью потерял к нему интерес. Однако, после разговора в кафе и поездки в машине, ему не удавалось больше воспринимать мистера Андерсона только как учителя; это не было его решением, просто это было так. Он склонил голову, чтобы рассмотреть его получше и...  
\- Чувак, у тебя опять "А"? - Финн толкнул его плечом и протянул руку, чтобы схватить его листы и со своей слоновьей деликатностью чуть не спихнул Курта на пол.  
\- Стой, руки прочь! - зашипел тот, отодвигая его на место.  
Защищая свою работу от Финна, Курт взял листы в руки, и в этот момент почувствовал, что их было словно бы больше, чем надо. Он медленно открыл сочинение: внутри было вложено что-то. Во второй раз за последние двадцать минут Курт огляделся и взял записку. Это была толстая светло-бежевая бумага примерно в половину формата А4, сложенная пополам. Курт опустил руки под парту и, открыв, увидел аккуратный и элегантный почерк. Посреди листа было всего одно слово, Курт прочёл и затаил дыхание, осваиваясь со значением того, что видел.  
 _Courage_  
Парень засунул записку в карман сумки прежде, чем Финн смог заметить, что он читал. В надписи не было ничего личного, романтического или компрометирующего, и тем не менее, сердце Курта замерло, а лицо горело.  
 _Он написал мне записку. Он действительно мне написал._  
В этот момент Блейн смотрел на него; все читали свои задания или болтали между собой, так что, встретив его взгляд, Курт ему кивнул. По выражению лица Курта было ясно, что он нашёл записку, он едва заметно качнул головой, потом опустил глаза на листы перед собой, делая вид, что изучает исправления.  
И Блейн воспользовался этим, чтобы продолжать его рассматривать. С самой первой встречи ему было ясно, что Курт был студентом, хотя и не был уверен, посещал ли он его занятия, и этого должно было быть довольно, чтобы Курт потерял для него всякую привлекательность. Однако, уже рассказывая о нём Себастиану, он понял, что, сам того не сознавая, разглядел парня гораздо подробнее, чем было необходимо. Не то, чтобы он осознанно считал его интересным, он ни за что бы не посмел фантазировать о нём; просто ему буквально впечатались в память черты Курта, цвет его кожи и глаз... Во взгляде Блейна не было ничего эротического, ничего... сексуального. Это было, как.. находиться в музее и застыть в восхищении перед картиной, останавливаясь на каждой детали, пока она не запечатлится в сознании, прекрасно сознавая, что её нельзя купить, дотронуться или украсть. Когда даже не приходит в голову идея владеть ею, что не мешает в полной мере оценить её красоту.  
Было бы глупо утверждать, что Курт некрасив. И Блейн уж точно не был слепым, однако даже себе он не признавался, что находил Курта прекрасным. Предпочитал останавливаться на деталях, не собирая их в единое целое. Никогда не давая оценки, невзирая на то, что Себастиан неоднократно пытался заставить его признаться, что он находит его привлекательным. Но теперь, после их разговора, после того, как он проводил его домой и, возможно, убедил довериться ему, Блейну не удавалось больше воспринимать его только как ученика. Поэтому он написал эту записку и вложил между страницами сочинения: он не хотел, чтобы эта связь прервалась, он боялся, что за пару дней Курт мог убедить себя, что лучше продолжать и дальше держать всё внутри. Он перечитал его сочинение много раз, пытаясь понять, был ли Курт просто одарён богатым воображением, или прятался в своих фантазиях.  
И сам он, когда был подростком, не так много лет назад, мечтал найти кого-то особенного. До того парня в школе, до Джеремайа, до Себастиана, Блейн был уверен, что есть на свете кто-то, кто ждёт встречи с ним, но разочарования, одно за другим, убедили его в противном. Он решил не думать больше об этом, учитывая, что то, что он пережил, и так достаточно ранило его.  
Но Курт?  
Было сложно поверить, что не было кого-то, готового любить его. Кого-то, готового защищать и слушать его, поддерживать и заботиться о нём. Готового ссориться с ним, чтобы потом извиняться, не стыдясь этого; готового дуться на него, настаивая на своём и прощать в миг, увидев первый намёк на раскаяние. Способного заставить его улыбаться и просто чувствовать себя хорошо, не делая для этого ничего особенного.  
Та записка должна была сказать именно это. Блейн не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что этот кто-то был рядом или, что найти его было просто, но, набравшись мужества и терпения, ему бы это удалось.  
\- Профессор? Извините, я не поняла, что здесь не так?.. - Дороти Смит привлекла его внимание, возвращая на землю, он взял ручку, концентрируясь на отвратительном сочинении, которое девушка сунула ему под нос. Какая-то часть Блейна вздохнула с облегчением.  
Другая хотела бы продолжать разглядывать Курта.

В среду Курт вошёл в Лайма Бин, оставив позади на редкость неудачный урок фортепьяно и вечер вторника, который хотелось просто забыть. Предыдущий день он провёл занимаясь математикой, проверяя состояние царапины на щеке и пробуя новую причёску. В отчаянии, пытаясь развеяться, он даже помог Финну привести в порядок его видеоигры, лишь бы не думать, что завтра, возможно, встретится с мистером Андерсоном в кафе. Даже стоя у дверей заведения Курт не знал ещё, что делать. Возможно, войдя, он не решился бы подойти к нему, может, и войти бы не решился; в худшем случае, там вообще никто его не ждёт. Подумав о такой возможности, Курт поджал губы: ничего проще. В конце концов, почему он должен отличаться от других? Наконец, он толкнул дверь и вошёл. Встав в очередь в кассу, он подождал несколько мгновений, прежде чем осмотреться. Искать не пришлось, едва подняв голову, Курт увидел его.  
Профессор поприветствовал его кивком, на что тот едва смог ответить, внезапно охваченный паникой. Когда подошла его очередь, он пробормотал, путаясь в словах, свой заказ, медленно осознавая, что собирается сделать. Курт схватил свою чашку с капуччино и овсяное печенье и на автопилоте направился к столикам. Поравнявшись с Андерсоном, он не остановился, а прошёл вперёд и сел за соседним столом: практически они были на расстоянии метра друг от друга,.. но за разными столиками. Каким-то загадочным образом это разделение, казалось, его успокаивало.  
Блейн заметил Курта сразу, как только тот вошёл в Лайма Бин, но он ожидал, что тот тоже увидит и поприветствует его... Когда же ему наконец удалось привлечь внимание парня, он запаниковал: что ему делать, когда тот сядет рядом? Разумеется, он не ожидал, что разговор начнётся сам по себе, а беседы не были его коньком и в последнее время ему довелось неоднократно это продемонстрировать. Так что, когда Курт сел рядом, но не за его столик, он почувствовал облегчение.  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, когда оба сообразили, что разговаривать сидя за разными столиками смешно и неудобно. Курт собрался с духом и сказал:  
\- Сам не знаю, почему я сел здесь...  
\- Может, тебе неловко? - констатировал очевидность Блейн.  
\- Да, пожалуй. Это странно, - ответил он, терзая в руках салфетку.  
\- Полагаю, ты прав. Почему бы тебе не сесть сюда, и мы просто выпьем кофе и почитаем, как в прошлый раз? А если кто-то захочет что-нибудь сказать... короче, постараемся быть спонтанными.  
Курт взглянул на него скептически:  
\- И _спонтанно_ что бы Вы сейчас сделали?  
\- Возможно, попросил бы у тебя половинку твоего печенья, - ответил Блейн, не задумываясь. - И попросил бы тебя пересесть ко мне, потому что я слишком ленив, чтобы перетаскивать все мои вещи.  
Курт посмотрел на своё печенье, взял его и свою чашку и решился, наконец, пересесть. Не говоря ни слова, Хаммел вытащил книгу из сумки, и только через некоторое время заметил на себе чей-то вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Ну? - спросил Блейн.  
\- Ну - что?  
\- Та половинка печенья... я подумал, это было "да", - Андерсон был абсолютно искренним, он был лакомкой по меньшей мере настолько же, насколько ленивым, и он уже положил глаз на то печенье.  
\- О! Но оно моё... - сказал Курт прежде, чем поднял глаза и прочитал на лице Блейна, как сильно тот его хотел... - Хорошо, хорошо, но только половинку, это моё любимое, - парень отломил кусочек, завернул в чистую салфетку и передал профессору, который немедленно откусил от него.  
Блейн проглотил первый кусок, смакуя его с растерянным видом: почему ЭТО было таким странным по вкусу и консистенции?  
\- Оно не шоколадное, - проворчал он, запивая глотком кофе в надежде избавиться от вкуса цемента во рту.  
\- Нет. Овсяное, - ответил Курт подняв бровь. Ему не верилось, что его приняли за любителя шоколадного печенья.  
\- Мне всегда было любопытно, каков на вкус лошадиный корм, и теперь, к моему сожалению, я знаю.  
Курт рассмеялся, но когда заметил, что тот не собирается доедать свой кусок, тут же сделался серьёзным.  
\- Теперь Вам следует его закончить. Это подарок.  
От такой перспективы Андерсон чуть не прослезился, снова заставляя Курта смеяться.  
\- Ну что ж! - Блейн с вызовом взял несчастную печенюшку двумя пальцами и откусил, стараясь не морщиться от отвращения. Тут же последовал глоток кофе. - Теперь я знаю, каковы на вкус опилки. Ах, какой эмоционально наполненный день!  
Курту ничего не оставалось, как вновь расхохотаться, последовавший вопрос заставил его похолодеть.  
\- Что у тебя с щекой, Курт? Сегодня опухоль спала, но я вижу слой тона, я не ошибаюсь?  
\- Ничего, я споткнулся... упал с лестницы, - ответил он на автомате, в точности, как сказал отцу, когда тот заметил царапину.  
\- Ага, - Блейн взглянул недоверчиво, но ничего больше не спросил. Если Курт не хотел говорить правды, лучше было не принуждать его. - Ешь своё печенье, Курт.  
Блейн взял книгу, которую закрыл, когда парень зашёл в кафе и продолжил чтение. Курт помолчал немного, потом заговорил.  
\- Это сложно.  
Тот посмотрел на него, но не перебил и не закрыл книгу.  
\- Я имею в виду... я не могу вот так прийти сюда и всё сразу рассказать... Если бы мы были в школе, может, я был бы обязан, но... так - это другое. Вы ведь здесь не как профессор, да? Я... Вы даже и не представились на самом деле.  
\- Это можно исправить немедленно. Это просто, - Андерсон поставил чашку и взял руку Курта, которой тот вцепился в край стола. - Привет, Курт, я Блейн.  
\- Блейн, - повторил Курт, не удержавшись.  
 _БлейнБлейнБлейнБлейнБлейн_  
Повторил Курт про себя, пробуя это имя на вкус, как конфету; ему хотелось бы повторять его вслух, чтобы и его губы привыкли к нему. Конечно, Курт знал как зовут учителя, но произнеся своё имя, представляясь, Блейн как бы давал ему право узнать его.  
\- Так звали моего деда, - добавил Блейн. - Он ирландец... это гаэльское слово, означает жёлтый цвет, а ещё это имя одного тренера Покемон лиги Канто.  
\- И калифорнийского жениха Барби.  
\- Ну, можно сказать, теперь ты знаешь чуть больше обо мне, правда, Курт?  
\- Меня толкнули, - внезапно признался Курт. - Из-за того, что надпись на шкафчике исчезла. Меня толкнули, и я ударился лицом как раз о решётку. Обычно у меня получается повернуться спиной, но в этот раз это произошло так неожиданно, что я не успел.  
\- Это больше похоже на правду. Я заметил, когда раздавал сочинения, но не хотел задерживать тебя после урока, чтобы спросить.  
 _Так значит, он сразу увидел._  
\- Иногда я спрашиваю себя, когда им надоест, и они уже оставят меня в покое. Я чувствую себя таким трусом из-за того, что никогда не отвечаю им, но это только потому, что надеюсь наскучить им, и тогда они переключатся на кого-нибудь другого. Это так... эгоистично, желать такое... - сказал парень тихо.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать тебе, что рано или поздно это произойдёт, но по собственному опыту... - он остановился.  
\- Что Вам сделали, профессор? - спросил Курт, поражённый его внезапно помрачневшим выражением. Это продолжалось всего мгновение, потом Блейн улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить ещё одним капуччино и шоколадным печеньем, - соврал он, вставая, чтобы пойти к кассе. Курт потянулся за деньгами, но он остановил его.  
\- Даже и не думай! Я вынудил тебя отдать мне половину твоего невероятного печенья, меньшее, что я могу теперь сделать, купить другое и хоть немного капуччино, чтобы эта вкуснятина не застряла у тебя в горле. Не хотелось бы иметь тебя на своей совести.  
Курт убрал кошелёк и посмотрел ему вслед.  
 _Что тебе сделали, Блейн?_


	9. Chapter 9

Под конец первой встречи в Лайма Бин Курту удалось узнать не много нового, поскольку Блейн не сказал ему о себе почти ничего, кроме имени; но зато, казалось, действительно был готов его выслушать. Когда их время подошло к концу, и Курту пришлось поспешить на автобусную остановку, оба испытали сожаление. Потому что, когда Курт, наконец, преодолел неловкость ситуации и начал говорить, час времени в их распоряжении оказался слишком коротким. Хаммел вышел из кафе, борясь с желанием остаться, Андерсон, сидя за столиком, открыл компьютер и нехотя продолжил работу над своим исследованием.  
Жевать овсяное печенье со вкусом древесной стружки, слушая рассказы Курта о его будущем на Бродвее и, видя, как при этом сияют его глаза... было здорово. Более того, узнавать его без необходимости высматривать скрытый смысл слов в его сочинениях, всё равно каждый раз это было как маленькое открытие, захватывающе интересное. И вне классных обсуждений Курт оказался проницательным и забавным. И у Блейна складывалось впечатление, что это была лишь маленькая проба того, что скрывалось в этом парне.

****

\- И представляешь, обоим нравится та же обложка Vogue! - воскликнул Блейн, сидя по-турецки на диване и размахивая руками. Себастиан, сидящий на полу, спрятавшись за раскрытой газетой, медленно её опустил, демонстрируя недоумение.  
\- Ну, а что такого? - смущённо спросил Андерсон.  
\- Боже, вы такие... такие геи! - Себастиан закатил глаза и вернулся к чтению газеты.  
\- Это потрясающий парень. Он заслуживает иметь кого-то, с кем поговорить, кто заставит его не чувствовать себя изгоем. И потом, ты тоже читаешь Vogue, не выпендривайся! - и Блейн швырнул в него подушкой, сминая газету приятеля.  
\- Проклятье, Блейн! Иногда ты такой ребёнок! - рассмеялся Себастиан, протягивая руку за другой подушкой. - Ну, ты сам напросился...

****

В автобусе Курт не стал заниматься ничем из того, что обычно делал, чтобы убить двадцать минут в пути. Он не стал читать журнал или писать SMS, или слушать музыку.  
Курт вспоминал.  
Он снова представлял внимательное выражение лица Блейна, когда Курт говорил о чём-то для него важном, вспоминал, как тот старался сделать всё, чтобы парень почувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно после первого момента неловкости, и какой тёплой и твёрдой была его рука, когда он представился. То, как профессор слушал... Курт мысленно перебрал каждую деталь этой встречи. Потом он перешёл к воспоминаниям о том, что они успели сказать друг другу.  
И тут он понял, насколько мало Блейн рассказал о себе, впрочем, это не сильно его обеспокоило. Ведь изначальной целью было позволить Курту выговориться, излить то, что он не мог по разным причинам сказать кому-либо ещё. Узнать друг друга получше не входило в планы. Это не было свиданием.  
Если бы это было свиданием, Блейн держал бы его за руку, пока бы они говорили о чём-то личном. Он сказал бы ему, что этот свитер подчёркивал цвет его глаз. Наверняка проводил бы его домой на машине, и прежде, чем попрощаться он бы его...  
Не успев додумать мысль, Курт заметил, что он почти дома, нажал красную кнопку, чтобы остановить автобус и пошёл к выходу, даже не отдавая себе отчёта, какая блаженная улыбка освещала его лицо.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? - спросил Бёрт, сидящий за столом напротив него и глядящий на сына в упор.  
\- Я... ммм... да, конечно. Всё хорошо, пап, - рассеянно ответил Курт, с искренней улыбкой на лице.  
\- Урок фортепьяно прошёл хорошо? - спросил тот опять недоверчиво.  
\- О, да. Мисс Райс говорит, что у меня природный талант, - Курт окинул взглядом стол, потом кивнул Финну, чтобы тот передал ему салатницу, которую держал в руке. - Съем-ка я, пожалуй, ещё картофельного салата.  
Семейство в полном составе поражённо на него пялилось, пока он, напевая, накладывал себе новую порцию, а потом начал её уминать. Курт всегда крайне внимательно следил за своим питанием, забивая холодильник и полки на кухне биологическими продуктами, сладостями, не содержащими сахара и обезжиренным молоком. А в последнее время, казалось, у него и вовсе не было аппетита. Курт Хаммел, поедающий углеводы по доброй воле, да ещё так смачно, это было поистине невиданным зрелищем, поразившим их до глубины души.  
Они не знали, что то, что они видели перед собой в тот вечер, было разницей между подлинной безмятежностью и её имитацией.

****

Во вторую встречу всё началось более-менее так же, но после изначальной неловкости, разговор завязался так, будто они и не прерывались. Едва Курт вошёл в кафе, Блейн поприветствовал его, размахивая чем-то подозрительно похожим на овсяное печенье, чем вызвал смех парня, вставшего в очередь за своим капуччино. Очевидно, это печенье было для него, перед Блейном лежало шоколадное пирожное покрытое к тому же шоколадной глазурью: одной из первых вещей, которые Курт узнал о профессоре была его невероятная прожорливость и полное отсутствие интереса к здоровой пище. Блейн употреблял кофе в индустриальных объёмах, причём, добавляя в него немеренное количество сахара и закусывая любой сладкой гадостью, достаточно аппетитной на вид, чтобы привлечь его внимание. И всё это на глазах изумлённого Курта, который не мог не спрашивать себя, куда, чёрт возьми, девается весь этот жир и сахар, которые должны же где-то откладываться. Естественно, он не знал, что к завидному метаболизму Блейн добавлял два часа изнуряющего бега каждое утро. Самое большее, Курту приходило иногда в голову, что, наверное, профессор и его парень проводили ночи действительно... ну, не скучали, короче. Только одна мысль об этом заставляла его чувствовать себя неловко, а щёки без видимой причины начинали гореть, поэтому он старался не останавливаться долго на подобных фантазиях, а сконцентрироваться на разговоре.  
Иногда они шутили и смеялись, но чаще говорили в полголоса, склонившись над своим кофе; в такие минуты Курт не рассказывал, конечно, о своих бродвейских мечтах и не обсуждал последний номер Vouge; темой в тогда был какой-нибудь грустный эпизод с ним в главной роли. Во время такого рассказа он часто спрашивал себя, не скучно ли его слушателю, не считает ли тот его трусом, поэтому он поднимал глаза и смотрел на учителя, на мгновение замолкая. И каждый раз заставал одну и ту же картину: глаза Блейна, внимательные и понимающие, намёк на улыбку на губах, пальцы, рассеянно мучающие салфетку или недоеденное печенье. Блейн действительно его слушал, без осуждения и без жалости, в точности, как и обещал. Слово за словом, встреча за встречей, Курт чувствовал, что его доверие становится всё больше, всё глубже.  
Когда после таких коротких пауз Курт продолжал говорить, он не мог не замечать тёмной тени, которую, казалось, вызывали некоторые детали его рассказов во взгляде Андерсона. Он рассказывал, но иногда желание спросить становилось невыносимым, и приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы сдержать накопившиеся вопросы, готовые сорваться с губ. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Блейн был человеком сдержанным, даже скорее, скрытным, и Курт старался относиться к этому с уважением: когда появлялся соблазн спросить о чём-то, он заставлял себя вспомнить, что не было никакого договора о том, что обмен откровенностями должен быть взаимным.

****

\- А когда он смеётся, у него так забавно морщится нос и брови... и ещё он щурит глаза. Вот так, - Блейн рассказывал, стоя перед плитой и перемешивая цыплёнка кэрри, которым они с Себастианом собирались поужинать. Он обернулся к другу, который курил, высунувшись в окно, чтобы продемонстрировать выражение лица, которое пытался изобразить.  
Тот сделал усилие, чтобы остаться серьёзным, затянулся в последний раз и выбросил окурок в соседний сад. Всё ещё не говоря ни слова, Смайт закрыл окно и, прислонившись к батарее, скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Серьёзно? - ответил он наконец. Блейн снова был занят сковородкой.  
\- Естественно. Но ты же не можешь без сарказма.  
\- Ты был похож на ослеплённого солнцем хорька. Предположительно, посреди шоссе, за секунду до того, как его переедет грузовик, - заявил Себастиан ровным голосом. - Думаю, это было наименее сексуальное выражение, которое я когда-либо видел на твоём лице. И это тебе говорит тот, кто держал твою голову, пока ты выблёвывал эквивалент твоего веса водки и текилы.  
\- Ха-ха. Действительно очень смешно. В любом случае, я не говорил, что это выражение было секси, знаешь ли.  
\- Мммм... тогда почему ты об этом говорил?  
\- Просто так. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так смеялся, - сказал Блейн, продолжая заниматься готовкой. Он не стал говорить, что заставить Курта смеяться так беззаботно доставляло ему редкую радость. Что сам иногда, не замечая этого, посреди каких-то дел, начинал улыбаться, вспоминая что-то, что Курт ему рассказывал. Или, что все книги, которые лежали сейчас на его тумбочке, ему посоветовал Курт. Или, что на прошлой неделе Курт спросил, какой фирмы был красный свитер, что был на нём, и он стал надевать его чаще и с большим удовольствием.  
\- Может, ты никогда не видел никого, кто так смеётся потому, что почти всегда с тобой со скуки умереть можно? - отрезал другой, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Себастиан!  
\- Ну хорошо, извини. Ты же знаешь, я веду себя как кусок дерьма, когда голоден. А в данный момент момент я безумно голоден.  
Блейн развернулся к нему, держа в руках две дымящиеся тарелки. Тот возликовал.  
\- Блейн Андерсон, ты самый замечательный человек во всей вселенной.  
\- Так-то лучше.

****

Курт танцевал в кухне с Кэрол, когда отец вернулся с работы. В воздухе пахло ванилью и шоколадом и слышалась музыка. Финн сидел за столом и вычищал ложкой миску от остатков крема.  
Когда Бёрт вошёл, раскрасневшиеся танцоры замерли и рассмеялись, потом помахали ему руками и продолжили танцевальные па под музыку, что передавали по радио. Финн взглянул на них и закатил глаза.  
\- Мы напекли сладостей, - сказал он Бёрту, как будто это всё объясняло, и продемонстрировал красно-белый рождественский кексик, который тот тут же отправил в рот, замычав от удовольствия.  
\- Ты очень давно не готовил ничего такого, - сказал он с полным ртом. - Чему обязаны такой честью?  
\- Скоро Рождество. Хотел убедиться, что ещё помню, как их печь, - ответил его сын, пожимая плечами. Он перестал этим заниматься, когда Азимио высмеял в классе его кондитерские изыски, заявив, что только голубые надевают фартучек и занимаются выпечкой. Что настоящие мужчины садятся за стол и, в крайнем случае, включают микроволновку. Все в классе хохотали над ним. С тех пор он ограничивался приготовлением ужина, когда у Кэрол была ночная смена в больнице, но сам процесс приготовления еды потерял свою магию.  
По крайней мере, до того момента, когда Блейн признался, что с ума сходит по глазированным кексикам...  
Финн вернулся к своей миске, пачкая всё лицо кремом, Курт рассмеялся, кинул ему салфетку и сделал радио погромче, услышав рождественскую песенку.

****

В первый раз Курт остался в кафе больше часа случайно: они увлечённо обсуждали произведения Беккета и забыли следить за часами. Когда Курт опомнился и выскочил на улицу, автобус уже отъехал, и он вернулся в Лайма Бин. По правде сказать, не очень-то и расстроенным. Написал SMS Финну, чтобы предупредить, что будет дома позже, и продолжил разговор, словно он и не прерывался. Когда пришло время вернуться на остановку, Блейн проводил его и подождал вместе с ним, пока автобус не пришёл.  
Во второй раз Курт сделал вид, что не смотрит на часы, потом, что внезапно вспомнил о времени, когда было слишком поздно. Со своей стороны, Блейн сделал вид, что поверил и отправился за кофе для обоих, пока Курт звонил домой, чтобы предупредить об опоздании. То же самое произошло и в третий раз. И в четвёртый.  
С пятого раза они перестали притворяться, просто оставаясь сидеть в кафе вместе все три часа. Не то, чтобы они всё время разговаривали: иногда оба читали и передавали друг другу журналы, если встречалась интересная статья; иногда Курт делал уроки, а Блейн занимался своими исследованиями. Казалось, что каждому было достаточно простого присутствия другого, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше.  
Иногда, напротив, Курт говорил все три часа к ряду, не замолкая даже по пути к остановке, со слезами на глазах рассказывая что-то, что расстроило или потрясло его в тот день. В такие моменты у Блейна буквально жгло пальцы от желания взять его за руку, сжать её крепко, чтобы тому стало хоть немного легче. Но было и ещё что-то, что ему хотелось сделать. Что-то, чего он годами не делал ни с кем, кроме Себастиана.  
Блейну хотелось рассказать о себе. Рассказать, что воспоминания о том, как он был пойман, избит до полусмерти и брошен истекать кровью, были пугающе живы в памяти. О том, что ощущение собственной трусости продолжает камнем давить на его совесть. Как безнадёжно одиноко он себя иногда чувствовал, даже слыша храп Себастиана на своём диване. Ему хотелось, чтобы Курт помог, облегчил его груз, так же, как он старался делать для него. Даже в худшие дни, когда Курт говорил без остановки, под конец, садясь в автобус, он улыбался, махая рукой на прощанье. Потому что ему становилось легче после того, как он рассказывал всё и терпел неуклюжие попытки Блейна рассмешить его и поднять ему настроение.  
Андерсону тоже хотелось чувствовать себя так. Но он знал, что это невозможно.

****

\- Опять этот красный свитер? У тебя сгорел шкаф, сломалась стиральная машина, или ты вступил в какую-то секту? - жалобно протянул Себастиан, видя вошедшего Блейна, который как раз только что снял пиджак.  
\- Заткнись и помоги мне затащить внутрь это, - ответил тот, указывая на ёлку, оставшуюся за дверью. Себастиан театрально фыркнул, но всё же подошёл к дереву и схватился за ствол, помогая Блейну. Запыхавшись, они поставили ель в углу гостиной рядом с телевизором.  
\- Она облезлая, - констатировал Себастиан, критически разглядывая новоприбывшую.  
\- Это настоящее дерево, оно не может быть идеальным. К тому же, осталось всего несколько дней до Рождества, лучшие ёлки уже давно разобрали. Мне повезло, что Курт подсказал, где ещё можно было найти хоть такую, - сказал Блейн, упав на диван и скидывая ботинки.  
\- Снова этот Курт? Я даже не знаком с ним, а уже его не переношу. И потом, с каких это пор тебя интересует Рождество, маленький эльф?  
\- Я всегда любил Рождество. Просто с моими мы его никогда не праздновали, ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю... ты им звонил? - спросил Себастиан, садясь рядом с ним на диван.  
\- Нет. Конечно нет.  
\- Что это такое? - Себастиан указывал на что-то позади Блейна. Тот проследил за его взглядом, пока не заметил подарочную упаковку, выглядывающую из его сумки.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он, нагибаясь с явным намерением закрыть сумку. Себастиан оказался быстрее, бросившись на ковёр, он выхватил у него всё из рук.  
\- Это мой рождественский подарок, да? - он вытащил пакет и вертел им в воздухе, отпихивая Блейна, который отчаянно пытался забрать его назад.  
\- НЕТ! НЕ ТРОГАЙ! Если ты его откроешь...  
Себастиан увернулся и, прижав подарок к груди, спрятался в комнате Блейна, закрывшись на ключ. Блейну ничего не оставалось, как долбить в дверь и кричать, чтобы тот вышел.  
\- Клянусь, если ты купил мне ещё одну книгу, я сожгу все твои трусы, - прокричал Себастиан из комнаты, шурша бумагой и посмеиваясь над реакцией Блейна. - Да угомонись уже! Ты же знаешь, каждый год мне удаётся найти мой подарок задолго до...  
Он резко замолчал, и Блейн замер, глядя, как дверь медленно открывается, и Себастиан появляется на пороге, держа что-то в высоко поднятой руке.  
\- Блейн. Объясни мне, какого дьявола это означает? Потому что некоторые соображения по этому поводу у меня имеются, но я очень надеюсь, ради твоего же блага, что они ошибочны.  
\- Это ерунда, правда... я даже не собирался... сам не знаю, почему... - бормотал он, отступая перед Себастианом, который надвигался на него, пока не прижал свободной рукой к стенке.  
\- Хрень! А сейчас ты у меня запоёшь, - Себастиан вцепился в воротник его любимого красного свитера и поволок в гостиную.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Правда, Себастиан, ты ошибаешься. Нет причин так волноваться... ты разыгрываешь трагедию на пустом месте. Ну и кто теперь здесь истеричка?  
Блейн сидел на диване в гостиной, пытаясь поправить растянутый ворот свитера, за который Себастиан его сюда приволок. Он смотрел на друга, вышагивающего перед ним взад и вперёд, держа в руке источник его волнений. Если послушать Блейна, волнений беспочвенных.  
\- Нет, не говори, не говори мне эту херню, Блейн! Лучше уж ничего не говори, но не пытайся сделать из меня идиота. Я слишком давно и хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы верить в эту чушь.  
Он резко остановился, сел на столик рядом с креслом, упёрся локтями в колени, а взглядом - в Блейна. Тот понимал, что всё было бесполезно, ничто не заставило бы его друга закрыть тему. Но он должен был попробовать отбиться.  
\- Это ничего не значит. Ну ты же знаешь, тот чудный книжный магазин в Вестервилле... для коллекционеров, помнишь? Ну вот, на прошлой неделе я зашёл туда взглянуть, не появилось ли чего интересного, какое-нибудь первое издание или, может, подписанная автором копия. Бродил между шкафами, как вдруг увидел это. Даже не соображая, что делаю, я купил её... вот.  
Себастиан не пошевелился, очевидно, такого объяснения ему было недостаточно. Совсем. Он только кивнул, приглашая того продолжать. Блейн тяжело вздохнул и продолжил.  
\- Я даже не слишком-то и потратился, просто... как только я её увидел, я подумал, что она идеально подходит для Курта. Только потом мне пришло в голову, что, возможно, поддался импульсу... - пробормотал он и закусил губу.  
\- А. Ты это подумал до или после того, как взял ручку, написал на первой странице посвящение и любовно завернул это в подарочную бумагу? - ответил Себастиан с сарказмом, постукивая по томику, который лежал теперь рядом с ним на столике. На обложке книги, которая по виду явно вышла в свет более пятидесяти лет назад, можно было прочесть название.  
 _Гордость и предубеждение. Джейн Остин_  
\- Я купил её несколько дней назад и с тех пор я сомневаюсь. Не знаю, уместно ли будет подарить её ему... но на всякий случай я приготовил и упаковал, но... знаю, что подобный жест могут воспринять неверно, в точности, как делаешь ты сейчас.  
\- Ты ещё сомневаешься? Проклятье, Блейн! - Себастиан вскочил, схватил книгу и открыл на первой странице, где аккуратным почерком Блейна были написаны несколько строк посвящения. С театральным видом, он начал читать вслух, шагая вокруг дивана.  
\- Во мне есть упорство, которое никогда не подчинится чужой воле. При попытке меня устрашить я становлюсь ещё более дерзкой.  
Себастиан прервался, остановившись за спиной Блейна, который молчал, опустив глаза. Это была красивая фраза, взятая из романа. Не было ничего дурного в том, чтобы посвятить её Курту, потому что эти слова в точности давали поэтическое определение его характера.  
\- Погоди, сейчас будет моя любимая часть! Где бишь это было... а, вот. "Курт, знаю, что у тебя в жизни нет ещё твоего мистера Дарси, но я думаю, эта фраза подходит тебе, как нельзя лучше, отдавая должное твоей силе и настойчивости. Не меняйся, потому что однажды рядом с тобой появится такой человек и ему действительно повезёт. Счастливого Рождества."  
Блейн продолжал молчать, и Себастиан упал на диван рядом с ним. Теперь он понимал, как обстояли дела, его друг ничего не скрывал от него, ему просто нужно было, чтобы кто-то извне прояснил ситуацию.  
\- В точности, сколько у тебя учеников в этой школе? - спросил он, положив книгу Блейну на колени.  
\- Около шестидесяти, - ответил тот, уже понимая, к чему вёл Себастиан, взял книгу и стал рассеянно её листать.  
\- Хорошо. Из этих шестидесяти, у скольких есть проблемы в школе? Какие угодно... хулиганы, дислексия, разведённые родители... У скольких? - продолжил спокойно Смайт и замолчал в ожидании ответа.  
\- Около десяти, более-менее. Во всяком случае, насколько я знаю.  
\- Отлично. Последний вопрос. Из этих десяти, со сколькими ты регулярно встречаешься вне школы для бесед, длящихся в среднем более двух часов?  
\- Но Себастиан... - попытался Андерсон прервать друга.  
\- Из этих десяти, скольким ты приготовил подарок, лично тобой подписанный и упакованный? Мне кажется очевидным, что тут есть о чём поговорить, Блейн. Эта ситуация может вылиться в море проблем любого типа.  
\- Ладно, довольно. Можешь прекратить теперь? - Блейн вскочил и остался стоять перед ним, нервно запустив руку в волосы. - Это только Курт. Я делаю это только с ним и ни с одним из других учеников. Но он особенный, Себастиан. Ему не с кем поговорить, он не хочет доносить директору и он так одинок... я не мог делать вид, что ничего не вижу, я должен был помочь ему хоть как-то. То, что он мне симпатичен делает всё только проще.  
\- Само собой. Однако то, что ты хороший учитель не вынуждает тебя встречаться с ним вне школы или покупать подарки на Рождество. Не говори глупости, Блейн. Признай, что он тебе нравится, тогда мы сможем поговорить, как взрослые люди и найти способ, чтобы вытащить тебя из этой ситуации до того, как твоё сердце разобьётся на мелкие кусочки, - суровый и твёрдый взгляд Себастиана заставил Блейна запаниковать.  
\- Нет. Он мне не нравится, ты ошибаешься, - выдавил он из себя.  
\- Мне напомнить тебе, насколько ты ужасен в этих делах? Я действительно должен сказать вслух, что после натурала, продавца много старше тебя и социопата, как я, в твоей коллекции не хватало только малолетнего ученика-изгоя? Чёрт, Блейн, только ты мог вляпаться в такое!  
Блейн открыл рот, но не смог сказать ни слова. Себастиан всегда говорил ему, что думает, прямо и откровенно, и в большинстве случаев это были вещи, которые, в глубине души, он и сам знал. Возможно, ему просто было необходимо услышать их, но это не было для него откровением. В этом же случае, каждое слово было словно пощёчина.  
\- Подумай, Блейн. Ты постоянно говоришь о нём, гораздо чаще, чем о ком бы то ни было. Ты сделал фотокопии всех его сочинений и держишь их на твоём письменном столе. Проводишь с ним целые вечера, и ему удалось заставить тебя полюбить овсяное печенье, а это самая отвратительная вещь на земле. Ты приготовил ему подарок, но сомневаешься, как девчонка, отдавать ли его. Не знаю, влюблён ли ты в этого парня, но это нечто серьёзное. Я не представляю, чем это является для него, но ты к нему что-то испытываешь. Самое грустное, то, что прошло так много времени с последнего раза, когда ты что-то чувствовал к кому-то, что ты даже не в состоянии распознать это самостоятельно.  
Блейн сел в кресло рядом с облезлой ёлкой. Он дышал с трудом, не в состоянии осмыслить слова Себастиана. Он даже не заметил, как его друг встал и присел возле него на корточки. Он увидел его только тогда, когда тот положил ему руки на колени, привлекая его внимание.  
\- Я знаю, что для меня всё кончено, но надеюсь, что для тебя это не так. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл кого-то, кого сможешь полюбить, Блейн. Не желаю, чтобы мы навечно застряли с тобой в квартире полной кошек, как две старые девы. Но не хочу, чтобы ты оказался в безвыходной ситуации, не хочу, чтобы ты опять страдал. Это должно закончиться прежде, чем ты сам себе сделаешь больно, - сказал он серьёзным и печальным тоном, который поразил Блейна.  
\- Но он... я не...  
\- Прежде, чем пострадает твоя карьера и репутация. Прежде, чем ты сделаешь ложный шаг и разобьёшь себе сердце. Ради тебя, Блейн. Ты не должен больше его видеть, найди другой способ помочь ему, но защити себя и его, закончив эту историю.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - сказал Блейн неуверенно, опуская взгляд на Себастиана. Тот пожал плечами и встал, беря в руки книгу, с которой началась вся дискуссия.  
\- Поскольку на тебя действует только классическая литература, позволь процитировать ещё раз Джейн Остин.  
Он открыл книгу и медленно прочёл пару строк, потом бросил её на колени Блейну и вышел из комнаты. Прочитанные слова продолжали эхом отдаваться в голове Андерсона.  
" _Это произошло так постепенно, что даже не знаю, когда это началось._ "  
Он прижал книгу к груди, начиная спрашивать себя, прав ли его друг. Блейн прекрасно помнил, как впервые встретил Курта в школьном туалете, помнил, как решил держать дистанцию, не выделяя его среди других учеников; но то, что произошло после терялось в путанице из сочинений, печальных взглядов и разломанного пополам печенья. Каждый эпизод, взятый отдельно, был абсолютно невинен.

****

\- Объясни мне ещё раз, почему ты это испёк, но я не могу это съесть? - пробормотал Финн, сидящий рядом с ним в машине, пока Курт отъезжал от их дома.  
\- Потому что это не для тебя. Это для... другого человека. И потом, я приготовил целый противень, с которого ты уже выкушал добрую половину, так что, думаю, ты бы мог уже и удовольствоваться этим.  
\- Ты мне скормил те, что вышли плохо, это не считается. Скажи хоть, для кого это добро.   
\- Довольно того, что НЕ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ! - Курт старался смотреть на дорогу и игнорировать возражения Финна. Проклятие, он всегда не в курсе того, что происходит вокруг и скрыть от него что-то обычно было просто раз плюнуть, почему же тогда оказывается абсолютно невозможно заставить его забыть одну несчастную коробочку с кексами, которую Курт спрятал в свою сумку?  
\- Скажи мне! - Финн повысил голос.  
\- Нет.  
\- Они для какого-то парня, так? Иначе ты бы мне сказал без проблем, - предположил он, проверяя реакцию Курта на свои слова. Заалевшие щёки брата убедили его в том, что он на верном пути, поэтому он решил продолжить с нескромными вопросами, в надежде заставить того сдаться.  
\- Нет, - ответ прозвучал менее убедительно.  
\- Да ладно, Курт... ты же мой брат! Я тебя не выдам, скажи, кто он? Осталось два дня до Рождества, сделай мне этот подарок! - жалобный голос Финна начинал становиться невыносимым и Курт раздражённо вздохнул.  
\- Ты его не знаешь. И потом, я ещё не решил, отдавать ли их ему. Так что, если тебе повезёт, вечером я принесу их домой и сможешь их съесть. Доволен?  
\- Да кому интересны сладости? Теперь я хочу знать, с кем я соперничаю за право съесть их. Этот парень из нашей школы? - любопытство Финна стало уже безудержным. - Должно быть, он здорово тебе нравится... ты трудился на кухне весь вечер.  
\- Не правда, не нравится! - Курт повернулся к нему. - Но если даже и так, это ничего не изменит. Вопрос закрыт, иначе я тебя вышвырну из машины, понял?  
Естественно, Финн его проигнорировал.  
\- Это потому, что он не гей? Чёрт возьми, если так, то это проблема. А, может, у него уже есть парень? Так, Курт? Ничто не вечно, может они расстанутся и...  
В отчаянии, Курт остановил машину и стиснул руль до боли в руках.  
Он и сам не знал, почему так остро реагировал.  
\- Финн, этот человек вне зоны досягаемости по столь многим причинам, что, если я сейчас начну тебе их перечислять, мы застрянем здесь до обеда. Так что отстань уже. Я готов удовольствоваться тем немногим вниманием, которое он мне уделяет. Что скажешь, ты в состоянии прекратить доставать меня и не открывать рот , пока мы не приедем в школу?  
Его взгляд убедил Финна замолчать. Хаммел кивнул и включил радио. Дальнейшая дорога, за исключением музыки, прошла в тишине. Это позволило Курту подумать и спросить себя, что, чёрт возьми, с ним было не так? Как могло такое случиться, что он увлёкся первым же парнем геем, оказавшим ему минимум внимания? Почему каждый раз, как он садился на тот проклятый автобус, у него разрывалось сердце и приходилось повторять себе до бесконечности, что было глупо даже только думать о Блейне.  
 _"Он учитель. Он твой учитель литературы. У него есть парень. Его парень сказочно красив. Он ни в малейшей степени не заинтересован в тебе, хочет только помочь. Время, которое вы проводите вместе, ничего не значит для него, он просто хочет быть милым."_  
После каждой встречи приходилось повторять себе это всё дольше, но в конце ему удавалось перестать думать о радостном выражении лица Блейна, когда тот видел его входящим в кафе. Он не думал больше о том, как близко были их руки, когда они сидели, облокотившись на стол, или какой приятный запах от него исходил. Он больше не думал об этом и садился за уроки, держась за чувство облегчения, которое оставляли ему эти встречи. И старался заглушить болезненное ощущение, которое охватывало его при мысли, что из-за рождественских каникул они не будут видеться две недели.  
Как он ни старался, войти в Лайма Бин с улыбкой оказалось непросто. К тому же, подарок, который он приготовил, казалось, способен был прожечь сумку. Курт ещё раз поздравил себя за дурацкую идею и сел напротив Блейна со своим капуччино в руке.  
Потом он заметил, что на профессоре был тот красный свитер, что ему так шёл, и дурное настроение как рукой сняло. Ему кажется или за последние две недели он надевал его чаще, чем в предыдущие два месяца?  
\- Ну что, Курт, готов к рождественским каникулам? - спросил Блейн, стараясь разговорить Курта, который, казалось, не желал открывать рот. Когда они разговаривали, время проходило быстрее, и он поддался глупой идее, что если он будет молчать, этот вечер продлится подольше. В качестве ответа, парень состроил недовольную гримасу.  
\- Не любишь Рождество? - Блейн был удивлён.  
\- О нет... обожаю Рождество. А также держаться подальше от школьных коридоров целых две недели. И от неожиданных заданий по литературе, - Блейн засмеялся. - Только вот...  
Блейн молчал, ожидая окончания фразы.  
\- ... только... мне будет не хватать слишком...  
Снова молчание Блейна.  
\- ... Мне будет не хватать моих уроков фортепьяно, - обоим было ясно, что он говорил не об уроках мисс Райс, но не набрался смелости сказать это вслух.  
\- О, ну... Мне тоже будет этого не хватать, - неожиданно ответил Блейн. Курт удивлённо поднял глаза от своей чашки.  
\- Вам будет не хватать моих уроков фортепьяно?  
\- Я... не это хотел сказать. Мне будет не хватать...  
Блейн завис на мгновение, но и ему не достало смелости сказать правду.  
\- ... мне будет не хватать моих вечерних занятий в Лайма Бин. Мне сказали, что под Рождество здесь всегда полно народа, - переменив тему, он почувствовал большое облегчение. Но именно в этот момент он осознал, насколько он будет скучать по этим частым встречам с Куртом и проклял Себастиана, который, скажем так, приоткрыл ему глаза. Если бы его друг не высказал предположения о чувствах Блейна, он бы наверное даже и не обеспокоился из-за этого мерзкого ощущения при мысли о предстоящем перерыве в их посиделках. Не посчитал бы это знаком, не стал бы задавать сам себе лишних вопросов. Скорее всего, отмёл бы все эти ощущения, списав их на беспокойство учителя, вовлечённого в проблемы ученика. Ведь это так и было, правильно?  
Курт натянуто улыбнулся ответу и спрятался за чашкой капуччино.  
\- Не поедете домой на праздники?  
\- Я... нет, останусь в Лайме.  
Курт хотел бы спросить, был ли он один, или родные приехали бы навестить его, остался ли бы его парень с ним, но, вместо этого, лишь кивнул. Тень печали в глазах Блейна вспугнула и заставила его промолчать. Когда такое случалось, ему было жаль, что обмен откровенностями между ними не был взаимным, потому что ему казалось, будто Блейн хотел бы рассказать о себе. Возможно, однажды он наберётся смелости и задаст вопрос, и выяснится, что Блейн только этого и ждал, кто знает.  
\- Какие из рождественских сладостей - Ваши любимые? - прожорливость Блейна оставалась одной из его любимых тем, ему никогда не надоедало видеть сияющие глаза профессора, когда речь заходила о вкусненьком.  
\- Любые, лишь бы всё это было покрыто шоколадом, естественно! - с готовностью ответил Блейн. Оба расхохотались и провели вечер, обсуждая рождественские традиции семьи Курта, выступление хора в школе и знаменитое произведение Диккенса. Время, проведённое вместе доставило радость обоим и, как и прежде, обоим было жаль прощаться. Возможно, в этот раз больше, чем обычно. Бок о бок, они медленно шли к остановке, пока не остановились у скамейки, в нерешительности, как прощаться. Поддавшись импульсу, Курт сунул руку в сумку, вынул свой подарок и протянул Блейну в раскрытых ладонях.  
\- Курт... - Блейн распахнутыми глазами смотрел на подарок, взял его аккуратно и открыл, любопытствуя.  
\- Я знаю, это, должно быть, неуместно. Но это сущая ерунда, просто маленький подарок, чтобы сказать, что... что здорово, когда есть с кем поговорить. И я правда счастлив, что Ваша клиническая неспособность к ориентации привела Вас в ТОТ туалет в первый день в школе, - говорил он дрожащим голосом, пока Блейн разглядывал свой подарок. Наверняка, он найдёт его инфантильным и глупым, Курту пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не вырвать его из рук Блейна.  
\- О, Курт... это самый чудесный рождественский подарок из всех, что я когда-либо получал. Ты сам их испёк? - спросил Блейн, не отрывая взгляда от содержимого коробки.  
\- Я... да, это я их испёк, - прошептал Курт, наслаждаясь восхищённым взглядом, которым Блейн смотрел на его творения. Внезапно, это не казалось ему такой уж плохой идеей.  
Блейн закрыл коробку и улыбнулся.  
О да, это решительно не было плохой идеей.  
А потом Блейн сделал нечто, чего Хаммел не ожидал: вытащил что-то из своей сумки и протянул Курту. Тот опустил глаза и увидел что-то очень похожее на издание книги "Гордость и предубеждение", как минимум, пятидесятилетней давности.  
\- Вы подарили мне книгу... - глаза Курта были прикованы к обложке, и он не мог видеть смущённого лица Блейна.  
\- Не я её сделал. Я имею в виду, я её купил. Но посвящение написал я. Она была завёрнута как положено... но произошёл несчастный случай.  
Он замер, глядя, как Курт медленно открывает книгу и читает посвящение с совершенно ошарашенным выражением. Может, Себастиан прав, и им не следует больше видеться, но тогда, почему эта улыбка парня заставляла его чувствовать себя ТАК хорошо?  
За их спиной приближался автобус, и Курт обернулся, чтобы оценить, сколько времени у них оставалось. Он закусил губу и с намокшими глазами засунул книгу в сумку. Блейн стоял перед ним с коробкой кексов в руке. Было так много, что он хотел бы ему сказать, но не посмел бы, да и времени не оставалось.  
Пока автобус подъезжал к остановке, Курт успел подумать: " К чёрту всё!" , потом буквально бросился Блейну на шею, крепко обнимая его, и прошептал прямо на ухо:   
\- С Рождеством, _Блейн_.  
Не профессор Андерсон.  
Не мистер Андерсон.  
Просто Блейн.  
Блейн, который, после секундной неуверенности, обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Блейн, который с тем же тёплым чувством пробормотал ему на ушко:   
\- И тебе счастливого Рождества, Курт.


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы Курт и Блейн были героями романтической комедии, они бы сейчас страстно поцеловались и пообещали друг другу, что будут бороться, чтобы защитить свою любовь. Курт мог представить себе всю сцену: покрасневшие губы, пальцы, зарывающиеся в волосы, пассажиры, подглядывающие из-за окошек, которые начинают напевать приторную рождественскую песенку, снежные хлопья, мягко ложащиеся на кудряшки Блейна. Они посмотрели бы друг другу в глаза и рассмеялись, пока финальные титры бежали бы по экрану, а свет в зале уже зажигался, скрывая от зрителей то, что случилось бы с ними потом. Люди давили бы рассыпавшийся поп корн, натягивая пальто и куртки и выходили из зала, моментально забывая об их истории, не желая знать, как бы Курт и Блейн рассказали обо всём в школе или как невыносимо тяжело было бы скрывать их отношения. Зрители удовольствовались бы этим идеальным моментом их близости, не желая видеть, как бы они столкнулись с каждодневными трудностями, к которым неизбежно привёл бы этот поцелуй.  
Никто на самом деле не хотел знать, какова на вкус реальность.  
Никому не интересно, как мало романтики в ледяном ветре, бьющем в лицо, в сигналящем водителе автобуса и раздражённо наблюдающих за ними пассажирах.  
Курту казалось, что он провёл часы в объятьях Блейна, на деле же это продлилось несколько секунд; первым отстранился именно он, спиной ощущая присутствие автобуса. Ни слова больше не было сказано, только короткий кивок, быстрый взгляд, и Курт развернулся, вошёл в автобус и сел на первое свободное место.  
Блейн... его прощальный мимолётный взгляд был настолько тёплым и ободряющим, что убедил Курта в том, что ему не стоило просить прощения, хотя он точно перешёл определённую черту. Его взгляд за долю секунды дал понять, что ничего плохого не произошло, что всё в порядке. Его взгляд остановил Курта, когда он уже хотел пробормотать извинения:" Ох... я хотел сказать, мистер Андерсон. Простите, профессор."  
На несколько секунд они позволили себе забыть о том, кто они: ученик и учитель, парень, у которого проблемы с доверием и парень, у которого проблемы.. просто проблемы. На несколько коротких мгновений вселенная дала им возможность почувствовать, как это могло бы быть, если бы они были просто Курт и Блейн, двое парней, обнявшихся под снегопадом, чтобы поздравить друг друга с Рождеством. Идеальный момент только для них двоих, который одно лишнее слово могло сделать банальным и неловким.  
Вибрирующий в кармане пальто мобильник вернул Курта к действительности. Это был Финн.  
\- Чувак, выйди на следующей остановке, я в машине, прямо за твоим автобусом.  
Курт был всё ещё несколько не в себе, когда ответил на звонок. Состояние его не сильно изменилось, когда, выйдя из автобуса он подошёл к брату, ожидавшему его в нескольких метрах от остановки.  
\- Какими судьбами? - полюбопытствовал он, пристёгиваясь. Финн был одет по-домашнему, как будто накинул куртку, чтобы выйти из дома на минуту, в углу рта прилипли крошки, которые упали, как только он заговорил.  
\- Сегодня не было тренировки после школы, и я сидел себе на диване, играл в приставку, и вдруг понимаю, что ты ещё не вернулся домой после занятий фортепьяно. Твой мобильник не отвечал, а на улице холод собачий, ну, я сел в машину и поехал тебя искать. Сначала я заехал к мисс Райс, потому что подумал, может, сегодняшний урок затянулся, но она сказала, что ты ушёл несколько часов назад. Я не представлял, где тебя ещё искать, тогда я заехал в Лайма Бин, но там тебя тоже не было. В конце концов, я заметил тебя на остановке за секунду до того, как ты залез в автобус, но не успел тебя остановить. Так что я позвонил тебе, потому что не хотел ехать до дома один, как дурак, - ответил Финн.  
Когда до Курта дошёл смысл сказанного, у него сердце упало.  
Финн видел его с Блейном.  
Он видел, как Курт отдал Блейну коробку с выпечкой.  
Он видел, как Курт обнял Блейна.  
И он видел, как Блейн обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.   
Прежде, чем он смог что-либо сказать, Финн снова заговорил.  
\- А ещё, мне хотелось бы знать, какого чёрта ты там делал с мистером Андерсоном. Знаешь, вот так, на улице я еле узнал его, абсурд! С неприлизанными волосами, да ещё и с улыбкой от уха до уха, он на себя не похож. В такой одежде я дал бы ему меньше тридцати.  
\- Финн, ему, вообще-то двадцать три, не пятьдесят, - отрезал Курт. Он волновался из-за того, что Финн мог подумать, увидев их вместе, а того, казалось, поразило лишь то, насколько Блейн казался другим вне стен школы. У него вырвался истерический смешок.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - спросил вдруг Финн, останавливаясь на светофоре.  
\- Он защитился в июле, после четырёх лет обучения, считай сам.  
\- Аааа... понял, - ответил тот удовлетворённо. Но тут же снова глянул растерянно.  
\- Теперь что?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он защитился в июле?  
\- Он в классе говорил, давно уже, - соврал Курт, собираясь закрыть разговор, по возможности, быстро и безболезненно. В глубине души он надеялся, что Финн заговорит о чём-нибудь другом, забыв о коробке с кексами, которую наверняка видел в руках Блейна. Эта небольшая деталь могла привести Финна к выводу, что Блейн и был тем парнем, о котором они разговаривали утром в машине. До этого было легко додуматься, даже он мог сообразить.  
\- В классе? А... вот почему я не помню.Ничего из того, что он говорит в классе не остаётся у меня в голове. Значит он не такой уж старый. Ну, для профессора, - рассудил Финн.  
\- Да уж, - кивнул Курт, закусив губу.  
Проблема тут точно не в его возрасте.  
\- Но он же учитель. Значит точно - скука смертная.  
Курт молчал, прижимая сумку к груди и молясь, чтобы они уже скорее приехали. Казалось, он слышит, как поскрипывают мозги Финна, с жуткой медлительностью, пытаясь уловить то, что он упустил, когда видел их вместе.  
\- Курт ?- спросил он наконец неуверенно.  
\- Да? - вздохнул Курт. Видимо, наступил момент, которого он ждал и боялся.  
\- Почему ты был там с ним? Я имею в виду... это ведь не то, что, типа ты был там, а он проходил мимо и остановился поздороваться. Вы обнимались, и у него в руке была твоя коробка с кексами.  
Курт не ответил, вжавшись в сидение.  
\- Курт? Перестань... не делай так. Объясни мне, - Финн спрашивал так по-доброму, что Курт не смог не взглянуть на него, хотя и не сумел проронить ни слова.  
\- Он знаком с тем парнем, о котором мы говорили утром? Так?  
На лице Курта появилось выражение смущения, и он опустил глаза, теребя край пальто. Именно эта его реакция предоставила Финну недостающий кусочек мозаики.  
\- ОБОЖЕМОЙ... Он не ЗНАКОМ с парнем, который тебе нравится. Это он сам и есть. Это он тебе нравится, - сказал он невыразительным голосом и замолк надолго. Снова он заговорил, только когда они подъехали к дому.  
\- Это он. Какой же я идиот, как я сразу не понял? Коробка со сладостями, то, что он недоступен, и то, что ты никак не хотел говорить, о ком речь... ещё бы ты мне сказал! Чёрт, Курт, он же учитель! Ты совсем спятил?  
Курт опустил голову ещё ниже.  
\- Тебе не понять. Не смей больше говорить об этом, ты не имеешь права, понял? - он схватил сумку, вышел из машины и, хлопнув дверцей, быстро направился к дому. Не оборачиваясь, он услышал, как Финн бегом бросился за ним. Догнал он его уже у лестницы, ведущей в его комнату.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет!   
На секунду у Курта появилось желание сказать ему, что это неправда, развернуться и закричать ему в лицо, что то, что дал ему Блейн за эти три недели было безмерно больше того, что он сделал за месяцы и месяцы дружбы. Что встречи с ним были лучшими моментами недели, и что разговаривать с ним было настолько просто, правильно и естественно... настолько, что было почти больно думать о том, что ничего большего ему не дано.  
Ему хотелось сказать брату не переживать за него. Потому что, когда он обнял Блейна, Курт понял, что влюблён в него, но он понял также, что готов удовольствоваться тем, что имеет, лишь бы не потерять его.

Проводив взглядом автобус, увозящий Курта, Блейн сел на скамейку и просидел там больше часа, пока мороз не пробрал его до костей. Он ничего не соображал, единственное, что он знал, это то, что объятие Курта было чем-то новым для него. Знакомое и новое одновременно, это простое прикосновение оказалось чем-то, что заставило его почувствовать... правильно, на своём месте. Он и не помнил, когда чувствовал такую близость с кем-то. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы это продолжалось дольше, чтобы насладиться чувством тепла и безопасности, которое дало ему объятие Курта.  
Когда его нос окончательно заледенел, он добрёл, как зомби, до своей машины и поехал домой, не в состоянии сконцентрироваться на чём-то ещё, кроме воспоминания об аромате ванили на волосах Курта. О его тёплом теле, доверчиво прижавшемся к нему. И о том, насколько правильным казалось, что тот назвал его по имени.  
Когда Андерсон добрался домой, там было пусто; возможно, это было и к лучшему. Конечно, слышать от Себастиана, что он оказался прав, было последним из его желаний. Ему был нужен горячий душ. Ему нужно было успокоиться и разобраться в своих мыслях и чувствах.  
Блейн быстро разделся и встал под горячие струи: втайне он надеялся, что вода всё смоет. Он не ощущал себя грязным и у него не было чувства, что он сделал что-то не так. Его пугало как раз отсутствие чувства вины, неловкости, беспокойства. Ему хотелось увидеть парня вновь, прикоснуться к нему, обнять. Его отношения с Куртом стали спонтанными, естественными, слушать его было интересно, говорить с ним - просто. Как было, пожалуй, даже слишком просто забыть обо всём на свете, когда он был с ним.  
 _С Рождеством, Блейн._  
Возможно, Себастиан был прав, проводить время с Куртом, привязываться к нему, было способом найти заменитель возлюбленного, заглушить своё одиночество. Влюблённость в своего ученика - это было достаточно глупым, чтобы идеально подойти под стандарт его сентиментальных историй. Но тут была и отличная стратегия самозащиты. С ним у него всегда был бы отличный повод для оправдания, универсальная отмазка, чтобы не открываться слишком, не подставлять себя под удар. Это бы не было нехваткой доверия или смелости... просто, он же был его учителем... Волна злости на самого себя от этих мыслей захлестнула его , и он со всей дури саданул кулаком по мокрой плитке, тут же чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Он был один, никто бы его не увидел, мог бы обойтись и без театральных сцен.  
 _Счастливого Рождества, Курт._  
Через полчаса Блейн вышел из ванной, завернувшись в полотенце. В спальне он застал Себастиана, сидящего по-турецки на кровати. Он уже собирался поприветствовать друга, когда увидел, что тот собирается откусить от одного из кексов Курта.  
И не просто от "одного из". Это был тот кексик, покрытый зелёной глазурью, с позолоченной звёздочкой, изображающий Рождественскую ёлку, который Блейн выбрал как свой любимый, который съел бы последним. Он решил оставить это пирожное для определённого момента: он съел бы его рождественским утром, когда проснулся бы абсолютно один в этой крошечной квартирке в молчаливой компании облезлой ёлки. Это пробуждение было бы печальным. Потом он бы открыл холодильник, чтобы позавтракать и улыбнулся бы, вспоминая, что Курт сделал что-то, чтобы его Рождество было счастливым.  
Может, поэтому он моментально набросился на Себастиана и буквально вырвал у него из рук сладкую ёлочку, тут же аккуратно убирая её в коробку.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? - спросил Себастиан, удивлённо глядя на него.  
\- Ничего, - фыркнул тот, закрывая коробку и поворачиваясь к нему. - Если ты хотел взять один, надо было спросить.  
\- А ты бы ответил "да", если бы я попросил?.. - спросил Себастиан скептически.  
\- Нет, - сухо ответил, Блейн.  
\- Что ж, значит моя интуиция меня не подвела, когда я решил съесть его, пока ты был в душе. Жаль, что мой план провалился. Где ты был весь вечер? - он упал на кровать, наблюдая за Блейном, достающим одежду из ящика.  
\- Гулял, - проворчал тот, пытаясь уйти от ответа.  
\- Хочешь поиграть в эту игру? Хорошо. Мы оба знаем, что ты пошёл в Лайма Бин, полностью игнорируя мои советы... и не пытайся отрицать. Покажи мне книгу, которую я просил тебя не отдавать этому пацану.  
\- Я не помню, куда её положил.  
\- Чтобы ты и не помнил, куда положил книгу? - Себастиан снова сел. - Чёрт, Блейн. У тебя разжижение мозга? Я правда... я не знаю больше, как с тобой говорить. Ты сам ищешь проблемы. Этот парень рано или поздно воспользуется тобой. Или просто поймёт, что неправильно встречаться с учителем вне школы. Или попытается шантажировать тебя каким-то образом, чтобы повернуть всё это к своей выгоде. И знаешь, кому потом всё расхлёбывать?  
\- Мне? - неуверенно спросил Блейн.  
\- НЕТ! Мне! Мне придётся собирать то, что от тебя останется чайной ложкой и смотреть "Влюблённого Шекспира" в тысячный раз. Мне придётся проводить вечера на диване, массажируя тебе плечи, пока ты объедаешься фисташковым мороженым прямо из коробки, жалуясь, что он оказался не таким, как ты думал.  
\- Но...  
\- Нет, Блейн. Никаких но. Мы оба знаем, что ты не в состоянии держать это под контролем. Как, впрочем, и я, иначе мы не были бы здесь. К счастью, я угадал, что ты бы меня не послушался, - он засунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда конверт и протянул его Блейну. - С Рождеством, засранец!  
\- Что это? - спросил тот, разглядывая конверт.  
\- Свитер!  
\- Очень смешно, Себастиан... - он замолчал, увидев содержимое конверта.  
\- Это билет на самолёт до Орегона. Мои проводят там Рождество и десять дней назад они спросили, не хочу ли я присоединиться к ним на каникулах. Я, вообще-то, собирался остаться здесь, чтобы напиться в компании моего лучшего друга, но сейчас, пожалуй, главное - заставить тебя сменить обстановку. Прояснить мысли, так сказать. Выпить горячего шоколада, покидаться снежками, перетрахать всех местных парней... Рождество в стиле Смайт, короче.  
Блейн поднял глаза от билета и встретился взглядом с Себастианом. Было ясно, что тот по-своему за него переживает. Предложение провести праздники с его семьёй, сменить обстановку, было способом отвлечь его, дать понять, что он влип, и здорово. А расстояние помогло бы забыться.  
Блейну вдруг захотелось признаться другу.  
\- Себастиан, те сладости мне подарил Курт на Рождество, поэтому я не хотел, чтобы ты их ел.  
\- Я догадался, Блейн. Эта мысль посетила меня, когда ты попытался оторвать мне голову.  
\- И... книга, я подарил её ему.  
\- Я знаю, утром ты прошмыгнул к выходу с таким виноватым видом, что только слепой не догадался бы.   
\- Он обнял меня.  
\- И ты, естественно, поставил его на место, напомнив, что ты преподаватель, что любой физический контакт неприемлем и что ему следует извиниться. Правильно?  
Молчание.  
\- Правильно? - повторил Себастиан, уже не веря в положительный ответ.  
\- Он назвал меня по имени. Когда я обнял его, он назвал меня... Блейн, - прошептал он.  
Теперь настала очередь Себастиана промолчать.  
\- Себастиан?  
\- Прошу, не говори мне...  
\- Это было прекрасно.


	12. Chapter 12

Лайма, Огайо. Канун Рождества.  
Вне всякого сомнения, Лайма была самым скучным и банальным городом, который только можно себе вообразить: даже выпавший снег не придавал ему хоть сколько-нибудь прелести, сбиваясь в серые мокрые сугробы по краям дорог.Сама рождественская атмосфера казалась убогой и второсортной подделкой, намалёванной ядовитыми красками и пропитанной ненатуральными запахами.  
Приторная ваниль.  
Корица с горьким запахом.  
Санта Клаусы в болтающихся на бёдрах штанах.  
Блейн бросил тоскливый взгляд на яркую вывеску супермаркета, в который они с Себастианом входили. Зная страсть Курта к шоппингу и его желание увидеть мир, он не удивлялся, что тот так отчаянно мечтал уехать из Лаймы, и как можно скорее: Хаммел не принадлежал этому месту и никогда не смог бы быть здесь счастлив.   
Блейн и сам до сих пор не мог понять, как его занесло сюда. Он любил литературу, искусство, классическую музыку, его всегда отличал проницательный ум и он много времени уделял исследованиям. После диплома, все его преподаватели в один голос умоляли его поступить в аспирантуру, все были убеждены, что он легко заработает докторскую степень и что его ждёт будущее учёного и лектора. И он имел глупость поверить в это.  
Всё должно было сложиться иначе после окончания Гарварда. Место ассистента в университете Браун на период специализации, потом престижная докторская степень в английской литературе Нью-Йоркского Университета. В его будущем совсем не предполагалась занюханная квартирка, три класса, мягко говоря, незаинтересованных учеников, мел под ногтями и запах отчаяния в воздухе. Это Рождество он должен был бы провести, сидя в кожаном кресле в зале какого-нибудь университетского братства, слушая скрипичный концерт и перечитывая что-нибудь из классики. Закрыв глаза, он мог почувствовать запах ароматического дерева, горящего в камине и скрип кожи кресла под ним. Вокруг - немногочисленные товарищи, как и он, погружённые в чтение или философские споры.  
И при таком раскладе, он всё равно чувствовал бы себя одиноко, и всё равно заявился бы Себастиан с бутылкой чего-нибудь весьма крепкого и упаковкой презервативов, но, по крайней мере, у него была бы цель в жизни. Какой-то смысл.  
Ощущение причастности.  
Блейн заставил себя прекратить думать об этом и последовал за Себастианом в отдел электроники, пока рождественские песенки, раздающиеся со всех сторон, оглушали его и вытесняли из головы любые мысли, совсем не поднимая настроения.  
\- Было действительно необходимо останавливаться здесь? Рейс через четыре часа, если мы на него опоздаем, твоя мать меня убьёт. Эта женщина и так меня ненавидит, я не хочу давать ей других поводов для неприязни, - ворчал Блейн, неохотно следуя за Себастианом по проходам самого крупного в Лайме супермаркета. В действительности, он не столько боялся опоздать, сколько ненавидел ходить по магазинам. Особенно, вместе с Себастианом, который ЧИТАЛ этикетки и цены каждого товара, и был способен потратить час, чтобы купить один дезодорант.  
\- Во-первых, маман вовсе тебя не ненавидит, перестань уже это повторять. Ты прекрасно знаешь, то, что она испытывает к тебе, скорее некая извращённая форма преклонения, ведь ты был моим спасителем. Если она с тобой обращается таким образом, это только потому, что мы не помолвились после того, как ты не позволил мне окончательно превратиться в развалину. Она обожает своего малыша (и кто бы её обвинил в этом?) и считает идиотом любого, кто не желает составить ей компанию. Естественно, по её мнению, виноват в несостоявшейся помолвке ты... не я же, такой очаровательный и неотразимый, - ответил Себастиан, повторяя речь, которую произносил уже десятки раз. Говоря всё это, он продолжал оглядываться, словно искал что-то в толпе, наводнившей магазин накануне праздника.  
\- Ты не пробовал намекнуть ей, что мы... мягко говоря, не подходим друг другу? Ну или, может, что ты не в состоянии продержаться больше десяти дней без того, чтобы не трахнуть кого-нибудь нового, и назавтра забыть его имя и даже лицо... Да, и ты мне ещё не объяснил, что мы здесь делаем, - Блейн остановился, вертя в руках пакет карамели.  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, я не могу сесть в самолёт, если у меня нет с собой всего необходимого, - ответил его друг, проверяя корзинку, которую Блейн таскал за собой. - Ммм... посмотрим. Бумажные платочки, влажные салфетки, печенье, Кока Кола, беруши, последняя книга Роллинс, несколько журналов... а, проклятье. Чуть не забыл! - Прежде, чем Блейн смог остановить его, он скрылся в аптечном отделе и тут же вернулся, улыбаясь и держа в руке коробку презервативов и тюбик, хорошо знакомый обоим.  
\- Вот, теперь действительно всё.  
Блейн задумчиво его разглядывал, пока Себастиан тщательно перепроверял свои покупки.  
\- Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему нельзя было купить всю эту фигню непосредственно в аэропорту? Мы теряем кучу времени в этом бардаке и проведём ещё по меньшей мере полчаса в очереди в кассу, зажатые между орущими детьми и родителями на грани нервного срыва.  
\- Дорогуша, ты же знаешь лучше меня, что в магазине аэропорта всё стоит вдвое дороже, а я не собираюсь позволять себя грабить. И потом, здесь выбор больше и фауна крайне доброжелательная...  
\- Себастиан, твои оплачивают твоё обучение в Гарварде, а ты проводишь большую часть времени, развалившись на моём диване. Сказать, что ты богат до отвращения было бы сильным преуменьшением. Одни твои носки стоят восемьдесят долларов! И ты готов потратить час в супермаркете, чтобы сэкономить пять?  
\- У каждого свои маленькие... особенности, - ответил тот с притворной улыбкой. Блейн решил закончить этот спор, чтобы начать другой.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда объясни мне эти, - он схватил коробку презервативов и помахал ей у того перед носом. - В Орегоне их не продают?  
\- Блейн, наивный мой друг. Предположим, один из стюардов окажется очень милым, а мне внезапно станет очень-очень страшно летать, прям до приступа паники, и мне будет необходимо утешиться... - сказал он рассеянно, будто разговор его вовсе и не касался.  
\- Стюарды не трахают пассажиров в туалете самолёта! - заметил ему Блейн, повышая голос. Одна дама с упаковкой фиников в руке обернулась к нему, и он улыбнулся ей, извиняясь.  
\- Ну тогда, предположим, что один из пассажиров окажется очень милым, и мне внезапно станет очень-очень... - он прервался и огляделся вокруг с разочарованным видом, потом повернулся к Блейну. - Слушай, это тот супермаркет, что доставляет тебе покупки на дом, верно? - вдруг спросил он.  
\- Да что с тобой?  
\- Просто ответь.  
\- В очередной раз... да, Себастиан. Это тот супермаркет. Теперь я могу узнать, что именно ты от меня скрываешь?  
\- Помнишь коричневый плед, который ты всегда оставляешь на диване?  
Точно, да, отличная смена темы разговора.  
\- Тот, что мне подарила бабушка, когда я отправился в Университет? Да, конечно... - его уже разбирало любопытство.  
\- Его нужно сдавать в химчистку или стиральная машина сойдёт? - теперь, когда Себастиан узнал, что это был подарок бабушки, которой не стало несколько месяцев назад, он казался сильно обеспокоенным.  
\- Себастиан... в точности ЧТО ты сделал с этим несчастным покрывалом? Или НА нём?  
\- Пару недель назад я познакомился с одним парнем, и вчера ситуация вышла немного из-под контроля... и твоему любимому пледу пришлось стать невольным свидетелем нашей встречи.  
Само собой. Когда речь идёт о Себастиане, всегда замешан парень.  
Потом Себастиан нашёл, наконец, то, что искал: Эрик, служащий супермаркета, который доставлял покупки Блейну на дом, стоял в отделе сладостей, раскладывая на полках рождественские упаковки. Удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, Себастиан направился к нему, лишь на полпути вспомнив про Блейна.  
\- Я... сейчас вернусь. Ты подожди меня здесь!  
\- А то! Всегда готов.  
Блейн закатил глаза, оставшись посреди коридора и наблюдая, как Себастиан похлопал парня по плечу, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Тот моментально обернулся, и, когда увидел, кто перед ним стоит, широко улыбнулся. Блейн удивлённо поднял брови, видя как они обнялись и как стали болтать, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами. Эрик точно не принадлежал к типу парней, которые обычно интересовали Себастиана, тем не менее создавалось впечатление, что он за ним... ухаживает?  
Не то, чтобы он был страшненьким, однако не имел ничего общего с парнями, которые обычно оказывались в постели Себастиана: он был чуть выше Блейна, с круглым лицом, с носом и лбом присыпанными веснушками. Униформа подчёркивала намёк на животик и было очевидно, что он не посещал спортзал... давно не посещал. Это был обычный парень, хотя и очень славный.  
Вздохнув, Блейн прислонился спиной к одному из шкафов и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая завершения миссии Себастиана. Чтобы убить время, он взял из корзинки журнал и стал его листать.  
Дочитав дурацкую статью о том, как увеличить мышечную массу, поедая соевый йогурт, он поднял взгляд, проверяя наличие Себастиана в поле зрения: и точно, вон он, болтает с Эриком, поглаживая его плечо рукой. Эта сцена здорово удивила Блейна, и он решил понаблюдать. Он увидел, как Себастиан придвинулся поближе, чтобы прошептать тому что-то на ухо, вызывая у парня румянец и довольный смех. Блейн улыбнулся, когда его друг положил руку на щёку Эрика и погладил её большим пальцем.  
Этот нежный жест заставил Блейна затаить дыхание. Он не помнил, когда видел, чтобы Себастиан ТАК вёл себя с кем-нибудь, тем более, с тем, кого уже затащил в постель. Кроме того, его стиль ухаживаний был всегда резким и страстным, не предполагающим никаких ласковых прикосновений. И уж конечно, в его репертуар не входили якобы случайные визиты на место работы предмета. Не успел он сформулировать мысль о том, что, может, и для Себастиана была ещё надежда, как кто-то привлёк его внимание.  
Высокая и стройная фигура с шарфом цвета карамели вокруг шеи прошла мимо, толкая перед собой тележку, полную продуктов, необходимых для рождественского обеда века.  
Это был Курт.  
Он был не один. Парень разговаривал с женщиной, которая шла рядом с ним. Блейн был уверен, что не увидел бы его ещё по крайней мере две недели, однако, вот он, буквально в двух шагах. Увидеть его оказалось достаточным, чтобы вспомнилось приятное ощущение, которое он испытал, прижимая его к себе.  
И запах ванили на его коже. У него всё внутри сжалось. Может Курт уже раскаялся? Блейн сделал пару шагов и, не долго думая, слегка тронул его за локоть, чтобы окликнуть.  
\- ...нет, Кэрол, мы должны обязательно приготовить итальянские безе. Французский рецепт слишком банальный, и потом, наша духовка не подходит, даже учитывая, что... Ох, - он обернулся. И улыбнулся, когда узнал лицо Блейна.  
Или, лучше сказать, улыбнулся на долю секунды, потом распахнул глаза и сильно покраснел. В первый момент он был просто счастлив увидеть Блейна, но потом вспомнил о той вольности, которую позволил себе вчера вечером... Он его обнял.  
И что ему только взбрело в голову? Теперь, при каждой встрече они будут испытывать неловкость. Что за идиот.  
\- Привет, Курт. Рождественские покупки? - Блейн улыбнулся.  
Да, это была эффектная фраза. Что за идиот.  
\- Д-да... Я Вас не заметил... - промямлил Курт, не в состоянии продолжать разговор, ощущая внутреннюю борьбу между инстинктом называть его по имени и долгом вести себя с ним как с учителем. Позади него, Кэрол вежливо кашлянула, заставив обоих вздрогнуть.  
\- Курт, я оставлю тебя поболтать с твоим другом, пока схожу, выберу салат, хорошо? - её тон заставил его покраснеть ещё больше. Не успел он сказать, что уходить не было необходимости, как она уже исчезла вместе с тележкой, довольно подмигнув на прощанье.  
\- Она... моя мачеха.  
\- Кэрол, верно?  
\- Точно.  
\- Она, кажется, милая.  
\- О да. Иногда отпускает немного неуместные замечания, но да, она милая.  
Оба замолчали и принялись рассматривать свои ботинки. Казалось, они вернулись на три недели назад, когда было так трудно начать разговор.  
\- Я... в этом нет ничего странного. Или сложного, - Курт резко поднял голову, внимательно вслушиваясь в то, что говорил Андерсон. - Когда мы не в школе, можешь называть меня просто Блейн, как... как вчера. Я не буду считать это недостатком уважения или чрезмерной фамильярностью. В конце концов, бесполезно отрицать, что наши отношения немного...  
\- Особенные? - предложил вариант Курт.  
\- Верно, особенные, - кивнул Блейн, ухватываясь за подсказку Курта.  
\- Ладно. Мне подходит... я хочу сказать, что ваше разрешение для меня много значит, - Блейн слегка улыбнулся, качая головой, и Курт его понял. - ТВОЁ разрешение для меня много значит. Как будто мы друзья.  
\- Я думаю, что мы и есть друзья.  
\- А что делают друзья, когда встречаются в супермаркете? - спросил Курт.  
\- Ммм... здороваются, потом жалуются на праздничную толчею, рассказывают о своих покупках и обмениваются поздравлениями.  
\- Что ж. Мы уже поздоровались, мне кажется, излишне говорить о количестве людей, мечущихся в этот момент между отделами, так что, перейдём непосредственно к покупкам. Я помогаю Кэрол и моему отцу с закупкой продуктов для рождественского обеда, если я не вмешаюсь, на праздничном столе окажется только индейка с картошкой. А ты?  
\- Всего лишь несколько покупок в последний момент, через несколько часов я должен быть в самолёте, мы летим в Орегон, - он качнул корзинкой, подтверждая свои слова, но обомлел, когда Курт заглянул внутрь, одновременно говоря:   
\- Летим? С кем ты летишь в Ор... ух ты.  
Невероятно, но глаза Курта сделались ещё больше, когда он увидел презервативы поверх других покупок. Блейн рывком опустил руку, стараясь спрятать корзинку от Курта подальше.  
\- С другом, - ответил он, не зная, куда смотреть.  
\- А, - сказал Курт бесцветным голосом.  
\- Я ими не пользуюсь. То есть, когда нужно... короче, они не мои. Это он их использует. Я хочу сказать, с другими. Он гей.  
Курт поднял бровь, смущённый всей этой информацией, которую беспорядочно выдавал ему Блейн. Он хотел остановить его, сказав, что он вовсе не должен давать ему отчёт о своей сексуальной жизни, но для него было слишком тяжело даже касаться этой темы, поэтому он молча надеялся, что до того и так дойдёт. Наконец, Блейн и правда замолк.  
\- Всё в порядке, Блейн.  
\- Он не мой парень. Видишь? Вон он, ухлёстывает за одним из работников магазина, - указал он на Себастиана, который в нескольких метрах от них всё ещё миловался с Эриком.  
Увидев его, Курт затаил дыхание.  
Это был тот парень, которого он видел в Лайма Бин. Значит они не были вместе?  
Оба замолчали, а потом кое-что произошло. Эрик кивнул, слушая Себастиана, который тихонько поглаживал его щёку; потом какой-то мужчина прошёл мимо них, сильно пихнув плечом Эрика, который ударившись о шкаф, спровоцировал водопад товаров себе на голову.  
Не задумываясь, Блейн кинул журнал в корзинку и метнулся к ним. Одновременно, они с Куртом отчётливо услышали смех некоторых покупателей и голос того мужчины, произносящий громко: " ... эти гомики! Почему бы вам не заниматься этой мерзостью в другом месте? Эй... здесь люди хотят спокойно делать рождественские покупки, не наблюдая за двумя педиками, которые..."  
\- Ах ты скотина...  
Себастиан оказался быстрее и нагнал его прежде, чем Блейн смог его остановить: он прижал мужчину к полке, и, схватив за горло, шипел ему в лицо всё, что он о нём думал. Он не обращал ни малейшего внимания на клиентов, которые, моментально забросив свои покупки, собрались вокруг них, чтобы полюбоваться спектаклем. Позади него Курт помог Эрику подняться, а Блейн подошёл к Себастиану и легонько сжал ему плечо. Тот был весь комок нервов и в паузах между ругательствами шумно выдыхал в нос.  
\- Себастиан, - позвал Блейн. - Перестань, оставь это.  
Тот прижал свою жертву крепче, вызывая придушенный стон. Лицо мужчины стало лиловым, возможно, больше от изумления, чем от затруднённого дыхания: было видно, что он никак не ожидал подобной реакции. Блейн встряхнул друга, который наконец ослабил хватку и отошёл на шаг, наблюдая с удовлетворением, как этот ханжа сполз по стенке, прижимая руку к груди и тяжело дыша. Люди вокруг них перешёптывались, бросая неодобрительные взгляды.  
Курт узнал этого мужчину: это был Эммет, отец Азимио.  
Когда пришёл директор и одна из кассирш, они сразу подошли к нему, велев молодым людям не двигаться, иначе они вызовут полицию. Блейн аж похолодел от такого предупреждения, а Эрик, тем временем, принялся объяснять своему начальнику, что именно здесь произошло.  
\- Мы ничего не сделали... это он позволил себе... - говорил он негромким голосом, пока кассирша помогала подняться идиоту, который вывел из себя Себастиана.  
\- Да? А что ты делал с этим типом, чтобы привлечь к себе столько внимания? - ответил директор с выражением отвращения на лице.  
Блейн огляделся, но не увидел никого, кто был бы готов выступить вперёд и рассказать, как всё произошло на самом деле. Десятки людей видели, как этот тип толкнул Эрика и слышали оскорбления, которые спровоцировали реакцию Себастина. Но никто из них не проронил ни слова. Курт был слишком взволнован, чтобы чётко изложить факты, а он должен был присматривать за Себастианом, чтобы тот не наделал других глупостей.  
\- Какого дьявола здесь происходит? - сквозь толпу пробился один из клиентов, оглядел парней и мужчину, который ещё слегка задыхался, опираясь на плечо директора. Когда его глаза остановились на Курте, он спросил встревоженно: - Курт? С тобой всё в порядке?  
Себастиан выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы по-быстрому выдать свою версию:  
\- Этот говнюк толкнул его и назвал нас педерастами. Мы не делали ничего дурного!  
Если бы не ситуация, мало к этому располагающая, Блейн рассмеялся бы обиженному и одновременно истеричному тону своего лучшего друга. Потом он заметил, что выражение новоприбывшего сделалось пугающе серьёзным.  
\- Это правда? - спросил он, глядя на директора.  
\- Понятия не имею, когда я пришёл, этот верзила душил одного из клиентов. Он отпустил его только, когда вон тот парень попросил его, - он указал на Блейна, который всё ещё удерживал Себастиана, дрожащего от злости. Рядом с ними стоял Эрик, потирая ушибленное плечо.  
\- Готов поспорить, что у него есть отличная причина для такой злости. Почему бы нам всем не успокоиться, и, может, кто-нибудь принесёт льда, чтобы приложить к плечу того юноши, который упал?  
Блейн повернулся к Курту, который, неожиданно расслабленно наблюдал за происходящим.  
\- Кто это?  
Курт одарил его сияющей улыбкой.  
\- Это мой папа.


	13. Chapter 13

После той встречи в супермаркете Блейн понял, от кого Курт унаследовал свою целенаправленность и настойчивость. И насколько его семейная ситуация отличалась от его собственной.  
Как только Бёрт увидел, что его сын, пускай и не напрямую, замешан в той потасовке, он, не колеблясь ни минуты, взял ситуацию под контроль. Он решительно разогнал собравшуюся толпу, отчитал директора за клевету по отношению к его работнику и заставил отца Азимио извиниться перед Эриком. И всё это с абсолютной непринуждённостью. Блейн зачарованно наблюдал за ним, стоя рядом с Куртом, который вовсе не выглядел впечатлённым харизмой своего отца  
\- Хорошо. Можно сказать, вопрос разрешился наилучшим образом, - сказал Себастиан, удовлетворённо потирая руки. - Благодарю Вас за такое своевременное вмешательство, мистер...  
\- Хаммел. Меня зовут Бёрт Хаммел. И мне жаль тебе противоречить, но вопрос ещё не разрешён. Тебе тоже следует извиниться.  
\- Что, простите? Вы, разумеется, шутите. Он ведь шутит? - парень удивлённо вытаращился на Блейна, спрашивая у него подтверждения. Он не был уверен, что хорошо расслышал, но Блейн уверенно кивнул. Он был согласен с предложением Бёрта, но даже если бы это было не так, вряд ли у него хватило бы смелости выразить свои сомнения. Себастиан снова посмотрел на мужчину, который вздохнул и разъяснил.  
\- Насилие никогда не оправданно, даже когда вас провоцируют. Признаю, я тоже иногда вёл себя импульсивно, уверенный в собственной правоте, но каждый раз мне пришлось в этом раскаяться. Так что, послушай совет того, кто старше и опытнее: иди и извинись перед этим человеком. Если ты этого не сделаешь, почти наверняка он заявит на тебя в полицию... Ты хочешь сесть на этот самолёт до Орегона?  
\- Но... - попытался возразить Себастиан, но что-то во взгляде Бёрта его остановило.  
\- Ступай, - повторил он, кивая в сторону Эммета. Себастиан фыркнул, закатил глаза и... размашисто зашагал в указанном направлении.  
Блейн облегчённо хихикнул, благодаря участию Бёрта, всё быстро уладилось и, возможно, они даже успевали на самолёт. Когда он засмеялся, Курт присоединился к нему. Не будучи знаком с Себастианом, он не мог знать, насколько невероятно было видеть его, подчинившегося чьему-либо требованию, но выражение смеси гнева и раздражения на его лице было само по себе достаточно забавным. Они понимающе переглянулись.  
\- Так... откуда ты знаешь моего сына?  
Блейн выпрямился и протянул руку, сопровождая жест одной из самых харизматичных улыбок из своего арсенала:  
\- Прошу простить меня, мистер Хаммел. Со всей этой неразберихой мне не удалось представиться, как подобает. Я Блейн Андерсон, преподаватель литературы Курта. Очень приятно познакомиться.  
\- Так значит Вы профессор Андерсон, верно? У Курта отличные оценки по Вашему предмету, - сказал Бёрт, внимательно его разглядывая.  
\- О да, - ответил Блейн, бросил быстрый взгляд на Курта и вернулся к его отцу. - Хотел бы я, чтобы у других учеников была хоть капля его энтузиазма и его увлечённости предметом.   
Курт почувствовал себя неловко.  
\- Пап, пока вы говорите о моих оценках, я схожу за Кэрол и Финном, хорошо? Кстати, почему бы вам не обсудить и его успехи тоже? Подожди меня здесь, я быстро, - Двое кивнули. Когда Бёрт спросил Блейна, существовала ли вероятность, что Финн к концу года принесёт домой "В", выражение лица того не оставило много места для таких радужных надежд.  
Курт быстро отошёл от них подальше, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Он был уверен, что не увидел бы Блейна много дней и что у него было полно времени, чтобы подумать о том объятии и обмене подарками,.. ан нет, вон он, даёт официальное разрешение обращаться к нему на ты, объявляя себя его другом. Курт погрузился в свои мысли, вызывая в памяти улыбку Блейна, когда тот окликнул его в коридоре супермаркета; он спокойно мог бы притвориться, что не увидел его, но он этого не сделал.  
И посчитал необходимым прояснить, что Себастиан не был его парнем. Всё это должно же было что-то значить, но Хаммел не хотел строить иллюзий. Он решил, что подумает об этом позже, на холодную голову. Однако, судьба решила не давать ему времени на раздумья. Курт наткнулся на Себастиана, пока бродил в поисках Финна и своей мачехи. Тот стоял прямо перед ним с палочкой лакрицы во рту и по-детски надутым выражением лица. Улыбка, возникшая на его лице при виде Курта, встревожила бы кого угодно.  
\- Посмотрите-ка кто тут у нас, золотой мальчик МакКинли! - произнёс он с издёвкой, явно не собираясь уходить с дороги.  
\- Ммм... да уж. Послушай, Блейн ещё там с моим отцом, он тебя... - начал Курт, почувствовавший себя в затруднении из-за странного поведения Себастиана.  
\- Нет, Курт, ты послушай меня. Я понятия не имею, что у тебя на уме, да мне это и не интересно, но я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Видишь того парня? - улыбаясь, он кивнул в сторону Блейна, который что-то оживлённо обсуждал с Бёртом на расстоянии тридцати метров от них. - Этот парень один из самых важных людей в моей жизни, и я на всё готов ради него. Так что, попробуй только создать ему проблемы, и я тебя найду, и после обработки в стиле Смайт ты не отличишь Vogue от Vanity Fair, я ясно выразился?  
\- Ты не его парень, он мне сказал, - сухо ответил Курт. Не было сомнений, что он никогда бы не поставил Блейна в затруднительное положение и не создал бы никаких проблем, угрозы были тут совершенно неуместны. За кого этот тип его принял, за первого встречного мальчика?  
\- О нет, я не его парень, в этом вся прелесть. Я его друг, и хочу для него только самого лучшего. Речь не о ревности или соперничестве, следовательно тебе должно быть ясно, что я делаю это ради его благополучия, когда говорю тебе, чтобы ты вёл себя с ним как подобает. Это потрясающий парень, но у него свои слабости. И я никому не позволю воспользоваться этим. - его голос смягчился под конец речи.  
\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я знаю своё место, - просто ответил Курт. Потом обогнул его и продолжил искать Кэрол. На душе у него было тяжело. Он не сразу понял, почему Себастиан принял его в штыки, но потом до него дошло. Для него он был просто пацан, впервые почувствовавший минимум внимания со стороны другого парня гея и влюбившийся в него. Может быть, Блейн, который уже неплохо знал его, понимал, что Курт безобиден, в крайнем случае, именно он мог выйти из этой истории с разбитым сердцем. Но для Себастиана всё было иначе. Он не постеснялся заявить, насколько важен для него Блейн, и было очевидно, что он искренне к нему привязан: для него Курт был лишь мальчишкой, который мог представлять опасность.  
Даже в страшном сне ему бы не приснилось обвинить Блейна в домогательствах, но он мог понять Себастиана, если тот рассматривал и такую возможность. Чего тот не мог знать, так это о негласном соглашении, которое Курт принял сам с собой. В тот самый момент, когда он понял, что влюбился в Блейна, он смирился с тем фактом, что Блейн никогда бы не ответил на его чувства, не стал бы его. Курт удовольствовался бы тем, что тот мог ему дать, не принимая доброе отношение за привязанность или за что-то ещё, что так хотел бы увидеть в глазах Блейна, но что, он знал, никогда бы там не нашёл.  
Любовь.  
Даже если иногда...  
\- Курт! Вот ты где! Яйца для безе нужны средние или покрупнее? - спросила Кэрол, держа в руках две упаковки.  
\- Крупные, - ответил тот на автомате. Потом рассказал мачехе вкратце, что она пропустила. - Некоторые покупатели устроили драку, папа вмешался, и теперь всё в порядке. Он сейчас разговаривает с моим учителем литературы, может, тебе интересно.  
\- С ним ничего не случилось? - спросила она обеспокоенно. За её спиной Финн мрачно взглянул на Курта: слушать разговоры о своих оценках по литературе прямо в канун Рождества не входило в его планы.  
\- Нет, нет... успокойся. Ты же знаешь, он такой, вечно всюду суёт свой нос и изображает супергероя.  
\- Ох, ну ладно. А тот парень, с которым я тебя оставила? - она поддела его локотком и с довольным видом положила упаковку яиц в уже переполненную тележку.  
\- Это и был наш преподаватель литературы, ты не дала мне времени представить вас, - ответил он безразличным голосом. По правде сказать, он был доволен, что Кэрол сделала неверные выводы и оставила их тогда одних.  
\- О. Твой преподаватель? Но... по тому, как он на тебя смотрел... и как ты... - он приподнял бровь, умоляя её закрыть тему и принять факты. - Ну хорошо. А всё же жаль, он очень милый, - она ему подмигнула, и Финн закатил глаза. Наконец, они направились к месту, где Курт оставил отца с Блейном; к этому времени к ним присоединился и Себастиан, не участвовавший, однако, в разговоре. Он ограничивался тем, что злобно грыз новую палочку лакрицы, ожидая, когда Блейн решит, наконец, что пора уходить.  
\- Папа? - позвал Курт, отвлекая Бёрта от Блейна.  
\- Отлично, вот и вы. Вы закончили набивать эту несчастную тележку? Этого хватит на несколько недель, - он повернулся к Андерсону и сказал, - жаль, что Вы уезжаете в Орегон, а то бы мы Вас пригласили провести Рождество с нами. Никто не должен оставаться один в такие дни.  
Блейн кивнул с излишним энтузиазмом, что не ускользнуло от Себастиана.  
\- Да, верно. Жаль, что он летит в Орегон со мной. При условии, конечно, что решится покинуть этот супермаркет не позже, чем через... - он взглянул на часы, - ... через пять минут.  
Все отвлеклись на Себастиана с его маленькой инсценировкой и никто не обращал внимания на Курта; он ни разу не набрался смелости задать Блейну вопрос личного характера и теперь раскаивался. Они много беседовали о том, как Курт любит Рождество и семейные застолья, и ёлочные украшения, но, когда он заметил, что Блейн никогда не упоминал о своей семье, он не спросил, с кем тот собирался провести праздники. Что же получается, если бы не Себастиан, который пригласил его в последний момент, он бы остался один?  
Курт чувствовал себя отвратительно, потому что Блейн всегда был готов выслушать его, а он никогда не пытался узнать его получше. Может, это неправда, что он не хотел говорить о себе, может, он просто ждал, когда Курт спросит.  
\- Верно, ты прав. Мистер Хаммел, благодарю Вас ещё раз за помощь. Вы спасли наше Рождество, - он положил руку на плечо Себастиана, который тут же улыбнулся. Он ещё не простил Бёрта за то, что тот заставил его извиниться, но был бы идиотом, отказываясь признать его заслуги.  
\- Я сделал, что следовало.  
\- Хорошо, тогда идёмте. Курт, Финн, увидимся в школе, учите как следует главу об Осборне и не забывайте, что должны мне сочинение на 5000 слов по произведению "Помни в гневе". В конце января полугодовые экзамены. Счастливого Рождества, ребята, - Блейн повернулся к Бёрту и Кэрол. - Счастливого Рождества, мистер и миссис Хаммел, - последний быстрый взгляд на Курта, и они ушли.  
Бёрт вздохнул и оглядел свою семью.  
\- Давайте, пошли, эта несчастная индейка сама не приготовится!  
В машине, по дороге домой, Курт не смог удержать любопытства и, наклонившись, просунул голову между Кэрол и Бёртом, сидящими впереди.  
\- Пап? - позвал он тихонько, стараясь не очень отвлекать того от дороги.  
\- Что такое?  
\- О чём вы говорили с... - он тормознул как раз вовремя, чтобы не назвать его по имени, за чем неминуемо последовали бы вопросы, на которые ему не хотелось отвечать. - ... с профессором Андерсоном? Пока я искал Кэрол и Финна, я видел, как вы оживлённо беседовали.  
\- А что? - спросил Бёрт. - Тебе есть что скрывать?  
Они с Кэрол рассмеялись, Финн отвернулся к окну.  
\- Н-нет, конечно нет. Мне просто любопытно!  
\- Курт, ну о чём мы могли по-твоему говорить? Я спросил его о твоих оценках, и он сказал мне, что ты весьма сообразительный ученик и твои письменные работы всегда оригинальны. Он гордится твоими успехами. Потом мы поговорили о Финне и о том, что он мог бы заработать "В", если бы постарался на уроках быть повнимательнее.  
\- Ага. А откуда ты узнал, что если бы не поездка в Орегон, он бы остался один на Рождество? - продолжил Курт, стараясь звучать естественнее.  
\- Курт, мне не следовало бы тебе говорить, поскольку он твой учитель и всё такое, но ты не видел, какой потерянный вид временами у этого парня? Может, ты и не заметил, потому что, наверняка, пока речь идёт о школе или о его предмете, он отлично держит себя в руках, но мне было достаточно спросить, живёт ли его семья в Орегоне, чтобы увидеть его по-другому. Не думаю, что у него хорошие отношения с родителями или, может, он сирота, не знаю.  
\- Что он сказал тебе о своей семье? - Курт уже не пытался сдерживать своё любопытство, он хотел узнать все подробности.  
\- Ммм... дай подумать. Я спросил, какие у него планы на Рождество, и он ответил, что летит в Орегон с другом. Когда потом я спросил его, оттуда ли он родом, он сказал, что его семья из Огайо, и что это у родителей Себастиана вилла... шале, что-то в этом роде, в Орегоне. Вот и всё. А, да, ещё он мне сказал, что, если бы Себастиан не пригласил его, он всё равно не поехал бы к своим. Поэтому я сразу подумал, что можно было бы пригласить его к нам, он кажется мне хорошим человеком и не заслуживает проводить праздники в одиночестве.  
\- Бёрт, ты не переборщил с вопросами? Возможно, ты был слишком назойлив.  
\- Да ладно, Кэрол, хоть он и учитель, он всё ещё молодой парень, в конце концов. И потом, мне не показалось, что ему были неприятны мои вопросы.  
Они сменили тему, и Курт вжался в сидение, проклиная себя за то, что был таким трусом. Он же не догадывался, что, если Блейн избегал обсуждать с ним личную жизнь, то только потому, что боялся открыться с кем-то, кто мог бы ему понравиться.

Бёрт же был неопасен, он был отцом, и он был хорошим человеком, рассказать ему о себе не представляло риска. Но говорить об этом с Куртом или с парнем... это было бы иначе. К тому же, со своим учеником... это было бы худшее, что можно было придумать.  
Блейн и Себастиан несли покупки к спортивной машине Смайта, когда тот наконец открыл рот:  
\- Идиот... ты мог бы быть хоть немного осторожнее и не смотреть на него так, хотя бы в присутствии его отца!  
\- Как ТАК? - Блейн остановился посреди парковки, ожидая ответа.  
\- Так, будто ты увидел солнце впервые за шесть лет? - обернулся тот.  
\- Прекрати, - попытался заткнуть его Блейн.  
\- Боже, у тебя был такой вид, словно ты готов под машину вместо него броситься! Как ты можешь быть таким очевидным?  
\- Тебе так нравится преувеличивать, да? И кто бы говорил, ты почти придушил незнакомого человека из-за того, что он толкнул твою новую пассию! - Блейн повысил голос. Это превращалось в ссору.  
\- Не смей втягивать сюда Эрика, ты понял? Это ты теряешься перед милой мордашкой и слезливой историей, забывая что ты не можешь, не должен хотеть его... этого мальчишку! Проклятье, ты сам как мальчик, впервые влюбившийся.  
\- Мы только друзья, я просто помогаю ему.  
\- Знаешь, что я скажу тебе, Блейн? Иди к чёрту, - Себастиан понизил голос и буквально шипел эти слова в лицо другу. - Когда он так или иначе сделает тебе больно, а это случится, даже не думай стучать в мою дверь.  
\- Я был один два года, когда ты уехал во Францию. Думаю, я в состоянии поддерживать неформальные отношения с учеником, не выходя за рамки дозволенного.  
Он тут же раскаялся. Упомянуть Францию и их старую историю во время ссоры было запрещённым приёмом, Себастиан развернулся и, не говоря больше ни слова, направился к машине. Всю дорогу до аэропорта они провели в молчании, но в очереди на регистрацию нашли способ помириться.  
\- Если я всё-таки запутаюсь и приползу искать твоей помощи и поддержки... есть что-то, что я бы мог сделать, чтобы убедить тебя выслушать меня? - пробормотал Блейн.  
\- Думаю, татуировки _Здесь был Себастиан Смайт_ через всю задницу могло бы хватить, - ответил тот нахальным тоном. У Блейна упала челюсть. Потом он закатил глаза.  
\- Ты в своём стиле. Сделаем так: я оплачу тебе день в салоне красоты и позволю повторять _"Я же тебе говорил"_ , пока не устанешь.  
Себастиан изобразил глубокую задумчивость и, когда они прошли в зону вылета, ответил:  
\- Ок. Подходит. Блейн?  
\- Что такое?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один. Если я так вмешиваюсь... во всё это, то только потому, что хочу для тебя самого лучшего.  
\- Я понимаю. Только вот, я сам иногда не знаю, что для меня лучше. Сейчас, в этот момент, просто разговаривать с Куртом... это заставляет меня чувствовать себя хорошо, для меня этого достаточно.   
\- Кто знает... может это не так уж неправильно, то что происходит между вами. Может это _просто... сложно_.  
Блейн кивнул, и они пошли на посадку.

Через две недели, после рождественских праздников, проведённых в попытках не позволить Себастиану допиться до коматозного состояния и избегать, по возможности, нескромных намёков миссис Смайт, Блейн печатал на компьютере, сидя за обычным столиком в Лайма Бин. Он был погружён в работу, когда услышал звук отодвигающегося стула напротив... Курт. Увидеть его утром в классе оказалось совсем недостаточно, он соскучился.  
\- Курт? Ты пришёл раньше обычного, я не ошибаюсь? - он взглянул на часы. По идее, в это время Курт должен был быть на уроке мисс Райс. - До конца твоих занятий ещё полтора часа.  
\- Я... я соврал мисс Райс, - ответил Курт, краснея и поднося к лицу свой стакан в попытке за ним спрятаться.  
\- Что ты ей сказал?  
\- Что у меня болит голова, и что мне лучше уйти домой пораньше сегодня. Мне не хотелось быть там сегодня.  
\- Ага...  
\- Мне хотелось поговорить с тобой, Блейн. Мистер Андерсон? Я не знаю, я просто ужасен, мне жаль...  
\- Успокойся, Курт, я же сам тебе сказал, что ты можешь обращаться ко мне на ты и по имени, но если это заставляет тебя ощущать неловкость, можешь не делать этого. Я не хочу... ставить тебя в щекотливую ситуацию, ладно?  
Блейн сделал это неосознанно. Он убрал руку с мышки и положил её на ладонь Курта, который нервно постукивал пальцами по столу. Он не сжал её, просто накрыл его пальцы своими.  
Они были холодные и гладкие.  
Курт не отстранился, а собрался с духом и продолжил:  
\- Мне тебя не хватало. Я хотел тебя увидеть.  
 _Я не мог ждать._  
\- Мне тоже хотелось тебя увидеть.  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, ничего не говоря, потом Курт пододвинулся поближе, чтобы взглянуть на экран компьютера и убрал свою руку из-под руки Блейна.  
\- Что ты пишешь?  
\- Это исследование, которое я начал в университете. Углублённый анализ произведений Джона Чивера. По идее, оно должно было бы прилагаться к моему запросу на специализацию в Браун. Но даже когда всё сорвалось, у меня не хватило духу забросить это, и я продолжаю над ним работать, хотя прекрасно знаю, что никто никогда этого не прочтёт.  
\- Я мог бы прочесть, если ты позволишь. Возможно, я ничего не пойму, но у меня в запасе есть целый репертуар комплиментов и похвал, которым я могу бесстыдно воспользоваться в любом случае, - он старался звучать беззаботно, хотя пальцы горели от воспоминания о недавнем прикосновении. Обычно, это было моментом, когда Блейн менял тему.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось обрекать тебя на такие мучения, Курт. Ну, что интересного прочёл за каникулы? - он закрыл компьютер и схватил печенье.  
\- Почему ты в Лайме, а не в университете Браун? - внезапно спросил Курт. Он долго раздумывал о возможности задавать личные вопросы Блейну, и решил, что если представится случай, он попытается. Если бы тот не захотел такого поворота, он бы просто отказался от дальнейших попыток.  
\- Я... - Блейн казался несколько не в своей тарелке. - Предполагаю, это потому, что мой отец лишил меня средств и отказался оплачивать университетский налог... Да, пожалуй, это основная причина, учитывая, что меня уже приняли.  
Курт был явно расстроен.  
\- Ох... вы поссорились? - новый вопрос.  
\- Знаешь, тебе здорово повезло с отцом. Он тебя принимает, любит и уважает таким, какой ты есть. Мой решил, что если я не найду себе к сентябрю невесту, он вышвырнет меня на улицу.  
Потом Курт сделал кое-что, чего никак от себя не ожидал: он взял руку Блейна и несколько секунд тихонько гладил тыльную сторону большим пальцем, в задумчивости, ничего не говоря. Потом отпустил:  
\- Я представлял что-то в этом роде.  
\- Представлял? - Блейн был удивлён.  
\- Ты слишком хорош для этого места. Должно было быть что-то... какая-то серьёзная причина, по которой ты застрял здесь. Я не знал, что именно, но теперь... не могу сказать, что я удивлён. Мой отец - редкое исключение... если хочешь, можешь рассказать мне... Я умею слушать так же хорошо, как и вываливать на тебя мои проблемы.  
Андерсон явно сомневался, тогда Курт решил дать ему время подумать, освоиться с идеей.  
\- Подумай об этом, а я пока схожу и возьму для тебя одно из тех шоколадных пирожных, которые только что выложили в витрине, - Блейн полез за кошельком, но Курт пригвоздил его взглядом к месту. - Я угощаю. Не обсуждается.  
Когда он вернулся к столу, Блейн не рассказал ему ни о своём отце, ни об избиениях в школе, после которых он попал в больницу. Ни о Джеремайа, ни о своих странных отношениях с Себастианом. Он рассказывал об университете, о своей любви к английской литературе и как он страдал из-за того, что не смог продолжить учёбу в Браун, и насколько Лайма иногда тесна для него.  
Курт слушал, качал головой, что-то комментировал. Он не настаивал, но был заинтересован и любопытен. Всё, что он произносил было абсолютно к месту и Блейн ни в чём не раскаивался. Они вышли из кафе, улыбаясь, и когда дошли до остановки, ему показалось естественным предложить Курту подвезти его до дома.  
Курту показалось естественным ответить "да".  
Перед домом Хаммелов они пожелали друг другу доброго вечера, потом Курт приблизился и коротко обнял его и вышел из машины. Прежде, чем захлопнуть дверцу, он повернулся к Блейну и сказал:  
\- Мне было очень хорошо сегодня.  
И ушёл.  
Блейн завёл машину, спрашивая себя, почему ему так хорошо и одновременно странно. Потом он понял: в этот раз, это не было обычной встречей. Другие, раньше, возможно, да, но ЭТО... было свидание. Может, если смотреть на это со стороны, такого и не скажешь, но он-то знал, что это было самым настоящим свиданием.  
Они разговаривали с целью, узнать друг друга лучше, секретничали, но не слишком, прикасались друг к другу, но не слишком. Он позволил Курту угостить его, рассказывал о себе, проводил его домой, и тот сказал, что ему с ним было хорошо.  
Он понял ещё кое-что: если бы это был не Курт, он бы его поцеловал. Он мог поспорить на все свои кудряшки. Он бы его поцеловал.  
В панике, он схватил телефон и позвонил Себастиану, который в этот момент был в Гарварде, чтобы продемонстрировать своим родителям, что его ещё интересует международная экономика.  
\- Слушаю?  
\- Себ, у меня только что было лучшее свидание в жизни.  
\- Рад слышать. Каков он собой? Погоди, но... сегодня не тот день, когда ты обычно встречаешься с Куртом? - голос Себастиана сделался обеспокоенным.  
\- Верно. Свидание было с ним.  
\- Блейн... прошу, не заставляй меня начинать сначала.  
\- Ты был прав, Себастиан. Это должно закончиться прежде, чем я натворю бед и наврежу Курту, - его голос дрогнул от накатившего отчаяния.  
\- Хотел бы я быть довольным от того, что оказался прав, но, не знаю почему, чувствую я себя дерьмово. Хочешь, чтобы я приехал? Клянусь, я не ищу оправдания, чтобы откосить от учёбы.  
\- Нет. Я ... со мной всё будет в порядке. Думаю, я вовремя остановился, всё обойдётся без потерь. Оставайся там.  
\- Звони, когда захочешь, даже ночью.  
\- Да.  
Пока он вёл машину до дома, ему удавалось держать себя в руках, но когда, войдя в свою комнату, он увидел стопку сочинений, силы его оставили. Все работы лежали с одной стороны, сочинение Курта - отдельно, оставленное напоследок. На комоде красовалась коробка из-под сладостей, которую он использовал, чтобы складывать открытки и закладки. На тумбочке тускло поблёскивала позолоченная звёздочка, которую он не посмел съесть и которую защищал ежедневно от покушений Себастиана. Рядом - гора книг, половину из которых он купил по совету Курта.  
Как он мог быть так слеп?  
Андерсон лёг на кровать, оглушённый осознанием, внезапно его поразившим. Он был влюблён в Курта. И не только вследствие этой последней встречи.  
Возможно, ещё до Рождества.  
Возможно, с первой их встречи в Лайма Бин.  
Возможно, с самой первой встречи, когда он увидел его плачущим.  
И это было неправильно. Прекрасно, но неправильно.  
И это должно было закончиться.


	14. Chapter 14

Курт вошёл в дом на цыпочках - его основной задачей сейчас было добраться до своей комнаты, не наткнувшись на брата. К его разочарованию, Финн сидел на диване в гостиной и видел, как он вошёл.  
\- Привет, Курт. Как прошёл урок фортепьяно? Мисс Райс звонила пару часов назад, чтобы узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Я сказал, что ты пошёл спать, и что у тебя высокая температура. Она велела передать, что ей очень жаль. - Курт оцепенел, услышав эти слова. Он снял пальто и повесил его в прихожей.  
\- Однако, вижу, что тебе, вроде как, лучше. Ну, учитывая, что уже несколько часов ты бродишь неизвестно где... Или я что-то не так понял? - спросил Финн с явной издёвкой, всё ещё удобно развалившись на диване. Он не пошевелился, даже когда брат остановился перед ним; оперевшись спиной на стол и закрыв лицо руками, Курт старался решить, что ответить.  
\- Финн. - сказал он, наконец подняв голову.  
\- Курт.  
\- Тебе не стоит переживать за меня. И ты не должен плохо думать о мистере Андерсоне. Мы встречаемся иногда, чтобы... поговорить. Он предложил мне помощь, и я принял её. Он добр ко мне, он готов выслушать меня не осуждая, потому что знает, каково это, когда живёшь каждый день, как в аду. - устало произнёс Хаммел.  
\- Ты пропустил занятия, вы обменялись подарками на Рождество.  
\- Ну и что? Мы всем хором ходим к мистеру Шустеру на пиццу, мы же с профессором Андерсоном встречаемся в кафе, на людях. Не вижу разницы. И повторяю: тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- А, ну конечно... потому что, если бы мистер Шу написал ТАКОЕ посвящение, как на твоей книге, какой-нибудь своей ученице, никто бы не подумал ничего плохого, да, Курт? - сказал Финн, доставая из-под подушки томик "Гордость и предубеждение". - Курт метнулся и вырвал книгу из рук брата, тут же прижимая к груди.  
\- Ты копался в моих вещах! Как тебе только в голову такое пришло?! - глаза Курта метали молнии, он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Финн удержал его, заставляя остаться.  
\- Ты говоришь, я не должен переживать, но сегодня ты пропустил урок фортепьяно, а ведь ты обожаешь уроки мисс Райс. Я не знаю, что именно происходит между вами, но это отражается на твоей жизни. Занятия музыкой важны для тебя, Курт. Я не уверен, что хочу скрывать от твоего отца то, что ты сделал. Во всяком случае, пока не пойму, почему ты это сделал.  
Курт вздохнул, когда понял, что Финн так просто не отстанет.  
\- Мне хотелось увидеть его и поговорить с ним. Вот и всё. Это не повторится, так что, прикрой меня. Только в этот раз.  
\- Это не так просто. Если Бёрт всё узнает, и поймёт, что я был в курсе и ничего не сказал... может этот Андерсон задумал дурное, и ты...   
\- Проклятье, Финн! Блейн... он потрясающий парень, он никогда не сделает мне ничего плохого. Ни за что и никогда. Он обещал быть рядом и помогать. И он был внимателен ко мне с первой минуты, не так как ты! Ты вспоминаешь о том, как мне дерьмово, только когда тебе хочется поиграть в старшего брата!  
\- Блейн? Теперь ты называешь его по имени? - Финн казался озабоченным и ошарашенным одновременно, пока наблюдал за Куртом, который поднялся с раскрасневшимся от возбуждения лицом. Он сунул Финну книгу под нос, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова:  
\- Не смей трогать мои вещи, никогда, ты понял? Если ты хочешь о чём-то спросить, подойди ко мне и открой ротик! - Финн молча кивнул.  
Хаммел уже почти что вышел из гостиной, когда брат обернулся к нему и сказал:  
\- Слушай, Курт... а может это ты к нему что-то испытываешь? - Курт замер, не оборачиваясь. Потом всё же посмотрел на Финна через плечо.  
\- Испытываю я что-то или нет, это ничего не меняет. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что он может ответить на мои чувства, и не претендую ни на что большее, чем то, что он мне уже даёт. Наши встречи в Лайма Бин помогают мне, после них я чувствую себя лучше, Финн. Прошу тебя, не отнимай у меня это.  
Финн промолчал, и Курт поднялся по лестнице.  
Тем вечером, когда Бёрт спросил Курта, как прошёл урок фортепьяно, Финн выслушал ложь брата, не моргнув глазом, не прерывая и кивая с заинтересованным видом, стараясь не выдать Курта.  
Хотя он и не был уверен, что это было правильно.

Тем же вечером, приняв решение, Блейн внимательно проверил задание Курта, которое оказалось ещё интереснее, чем обычно, потом положил его вместе с остальными. Усилием воли он заставил себя не прикасаться к нему больше.  
 _Это всего лишь ещё одно сочинение. Хорошее сочинение._  
Потом он взял свой красный свитер и засунул в дальний ящик, пообещав себе надевать его как можно реже. Потом сгрёб с полки все книги, купленные по ЕГО совету и отнёс их в гостиную, чтобы запихнуть в шкаф вместе со старыми университетскими работами, к которым никогда не прикасался. У него не хватило духа ни выбросить, ни съесть маленькую позолоченную звёздочку, он положил её в маленькую коробочку и убрал с глаз. Это было странно. Он с трудом удалял из своего личного пространства, из своей жизни следы присутствия кого-то, кто на самом деле частью этой жизни не являлся. Как он мог быть так глух к словам Себастиана? Всё в его комнате, казалось, кричало имя Курта.   
Последней жертвой этого геноцида стала коробка из-под рождественских сладостей Курта. Блейн выложил из неё открытки и убрал под кровать. Горячий душ не помог, но Блейн убедил себя в том, что единственное, что он мог и должен был сделать, это перестать видеться с Куртом. В любом случае, альтернативы были ужасны: либо ему пришлось бы скрывать свои чувства, страдая молча, как проклятый, либо признаться и выяснить, что его чувство не взаимно, потерять дружбу и доверие, быть уволенным. Тогда бы у него ничего не осталось.  
Курт сильный, он поможет ему как учитель. Этого должно быть достаточно. Всё будет хорошо. Его чувства со временем остынут и забудутся, а Курт продолжит жить своей жизнью, как до той встречи в Лайма Бин. Учебный год закончится, они и не заметят. Потом Курт улетит в Нью-Йорк, а он начнёт искать другую работу, поинтересней. Или просто останется там же.  
Лёжа в постели, Блейн старался расслабиться и не вспоминать о том, как просто ему было рядом с Куртом. Потому что в действительности это было совсем не просто. Это было чертовски сложно.

Во вторник урок литературы прошёл как обычно. И как обычно, Курт обратился к Блейну, называя его "мистер Андерсон" и не задержался в классе дольше положенного; после звонка он собрал свои вещи и вышел вместе с Финном. Он и Блейн должны были увидеться на следующий день, потому что занятия Курта с мисс Райс были в понедельник и в среду. Во время урока литературы Курт участвовал в обсуждении, порадовался очередной "А" на своём сочинении, в хоре пел "во всё горло". Он чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что даже не заметил некоторых перемен в поведении Блейна: всё это стало для Курта мало значащим заполнением времени от встречи до встречи.  
Среда тоже прошла как всегда: часы скучных уроков, толчки на шкафчики в перерывах, спагетти на волосах в столовой, пение в последнем ряду на занятии хора. Но среда была особенным днём: после репетиций номера для региональных он побежал к мисс Райс играть на урок фортепьяно. Теперь и это превратилось в часть ожидания, которое становилось менее тягостным, если удавалось заполнять его делами, по возможности интересными, чтобы не думать постоянно о Блейне. О Блейне, которого он теперь мог называть по имени, которого мог обнять, который наполнил его фантазии, и который, казалось, был готов отвечать на его вопросы.  
Выйдя из подъезда дома, где проходили его занятия музыкой, он бросился в кафе, находящееся через дорогу. Обычно Блейн уже ждал его, сидя за своим столиком, погружённый в чтение или работающий над своим исследованием. Заметив его, он прерывал свои занятия, чтобы поприветствовать... Стоя в очереди в кассу, Курт быстро посмотрел в направлении их привычного столика, ему не хотелось казаться слишком заинтересованным, но он просто не мог дождаться их встречи.  
Его не было.  
Курт нахмурился и, уже не скрываясь, окинул взглядом всё помещение. Блейна не было видно ни за одним из столиков: возможно, он опаздывал или у него внезапно появились какие-то срочные дела. Если бы Блейн уже на уроке знал, что не сможет прийти, он нашёл бы способ предупредить его. Ведь он понимал, как Курт расстроится, не найдя его. Он обдумывал возможные объяснения его отсутствия, когда подошла его очередь, он сделал обычный заказ для себя и супер калорийное пирожное, которое разделил бы с Блейном. Курт не знал в точности причину, но ему хотелось праздновать и в кои-то веки послать ко всем чертям диету. Он бы взял для Блейна и кофе, но не знал, когда тот придёт. Взяв свой напиток и сладкое, он сел на самом видном месте. Пускай стол был липким и находился на сквозняке, он выбрал его, потому что хотел быть уверен, что, войдя, Блейн сразу его заметит. Чтобы занять время, он взялся за уроки по математике.  
Курт просидел там больше двух часов, вскидывая голову и глупо улыбаясь каждый раз, как открывалась дверь, думая, что это Блейн. Он не стал есть пирожное, которое так и осталось нетронутым на столике, когда Хаммел ушёл. Курт был страшно расстроен, что не увиделся с Андерсеном, но он убеждал себя, что у того была серьёзная причина, чтобы не прийти. В декабре Блейн не пропустил ни одной их встречи. Но непредвиденные обстоятельства случаются, он всё объяснит ему завтра после урока литературы. Если бы у него был его номер, он позвонил бы. Может быть.  
К сожалению, после урока в четверг Блейн попросил Пака задержаться в классе, чтобы обсудить его "успехи". Курт прождал за дверью всё время перерыва, но когда Пак, наконец, вышел, он успел только добежать до кабинета биологии к самому началу урока. Блейн не попадался ему в коридорах весь день, словно избегая его. Может, это так и было? Невозможно.  
В пятницу всё повторилось: на этот раз Блейн задержал двух учеников, которые вели себя слишком шумно, и отчитывал их до конца перерыва, так что Курт снова не смог поговорить с ним. Он не видел его в течение всего дня и не застал даже в учительской.  
Тогда Курт начал действительно переживать - не обидел ли он его чем-то? Только вот ему казалось, что после последней встречи они распрощались наилучшим образом. Блейн проводил его тогда домой, весь вечер был необычайно приятным и занятным, не было никаких неловких моментов или щекотливых фраз. Почему бы Блейну его игнорировать?  
Выходные Курт провёл в отвратительном настроении, что обеспокоило Бёрта и Кэрол. Почти всё время он просидел в своей комнате, гадая, по какой причине Блейн так себя повёл. В конце концов, он решил, что о чём бы ни шла речь, они поговорят об этом в понедельник в Лайма Бин. Возможно, это было нечто, о чём тот не хотел говорить в школе или, может, он готовил ему сюрприз. Курт не допускал даже мысли, что Блейн мог снова не прийти на встречу.  
Однако это произошло. Курт вошёл в Лайма Бин и не увидел Блейна среди клиентов кафе. И в этот раз он поступил точно так же, как в прошлый: взял напиток себе, пирожное им обоим, сел за видный столик и стал ждать. Он просидел там, глядя на дверь, пока капуччино не стал ледяным, а последний автобус до дома не ушёл. Когда официанты начали переворачивать стулья и ставить их на столики, он позвонил Финну, прося приехать и забрать его.  
\- Хочешь пирожное? - спросил Курт, когда его брат вошёл. Улыбка Курта была грустной.  
\- Давай, Курт, пойдём домой.   
Финн взял его под руку и повёл к машине. По пути домой они не говорили о Блейне, им следовало решить, какое объяснение такого позднего возвращения Курта придумать для родителей.   
Курт был благодарен Финну, что тот не стал расспрашивать о Блейне, только так он продержался до того момента, когда оказался в своей постели, чтобы расплакаться, спрятавшись под одеялом.  
Что он сделал?  
Почему Блейн вдруг не хотел его видеть? 

Каждый вечер Блейн, приходя домой, падал на диван и проклинал себя за то, что с самого начала не захотел прислушаться к Себастиану, что не последовал собственному первому инстинкту держаться подальше от этого парня. Было невероятно сложно не поддаться соблазну плюнуть на всё и побежать к Курту. Потому что было больно. Находиться далеко от него было больно. Это было хуже, чем когда его отверг тот парень в школе, хуже, чем когда из-за него уволили Джеремайа и хуже, чем когда Себастиан перебрался во Францию, ничего ему не сказав. В этот раз пораненное самолюбие, гордость или его наивность были не при чем. Эта боль была осознанной, и Блейн знал, что заслуживает её.   
Ему не хватило смелости сказать Курту, что он не придёт больше в кафе, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы попросту не развалиться на мелкие кусочки. Сознание, что сейчас, вот в этот самый момент, Курт , может быть, ждёт его за их привычным столиком, заставляло его чувствовать себя худшим человеком на земле.   
Даже не так, он и был худшим человеком на земле. Между ними было нечто особенное, и он разрушил это из-за своих глупых чувств. Он повёл себя как трус и эгоист: он должен был поговорить с Куртом, объяснить ему, что Блейн всё ещё был здесь для него, но всё должно было ограничиться школой. Скорее всего, этого было недостаточно, но Курт заслуживал знать это, он не должен был платить за ошибки Блейна.  
Выходные Андерсон провёл, завернувшись в бабушкин плед, который неделю назад доставили из прачечной, объедаясь мороженным, вкуса которого не чувствовал. Он не отвечал на звонки Себастиана и не перезванивал, слушая только сообщения, которые тот оставлял, и которые раз за разом становились всё более тревожными.  
 _" Блейн, Ты дома? Нет? Ты в Лайма Бин. Как только закончатся эти проклятые экзамены, я вернусь и позабочусь о тебе. Перезвони мне, когда услышишь это, Ок?  
" Ты снова не ответил. Не верю, что в девять вечера ты ещё не дома. Просто ты несчастный засранец, который не отвечает на звонки своего лучшего друга... Ну давай же, сними эту трубку и скажи мне, что происходит. Чёрт... если бы я был там... Звони мне, когда захочешь, я не буду выключать телефон."  
" Блейн, я волнуюсь. Прошу тебя, перезвони. У меня сейчас экзамен, но телефон включён. Позвони мне, хорошо?"  
" Что бы ни случилось, я уверен, мы сможем всё уладить, ок? Только мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Эрик сказал мне, что вчера ты хреново выглядел, когда он принёс твои покупки. И он сказал, что ты заказал три упаковки мороженного с грецкими орехами. Грецкие орехи! В последний раз ты объедался им, когда сорвалась учёба в Браун, так что умоляю... позвони мне!"  
"Ты мне скажешь, что происходит? Если в течение часа ты не перезвонишь, я сяду в самолёт, ты понял? Прилечу и приведу тебя в чувства."  
" Блейн... воскресенье, одиннадцать вечера, прекращай уже жалеть себя и позвони мне. Ты же знаешь, как ты для меня важен, что бы ты не натворил, это не изменится. Я всегда буду для тебя и..." _   
Блейн встал и отключил телефон, потом вернулся на диван к своему мороженному.

Во вторник, по окончании урока, Блейн отчётливо слышал беспорядочный топот учеников, покидавших класс, так же отчётливо он услышал, как один из них медленно закрыл дверь и остановился рядом с кафедрой. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы узнать, что это был Курт, но он всё равно поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые приводил в порядок. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы узнать, чего тот хотел, но всё равно это сделал.  
\- Тебе что-то нужно, Хаммел? Ты рискуешь опоздать на урок биологии, если задержишься здесь слишком долго. - Блейн постарался не демонстрировать своего волнения и того, насколько неправильным казался ему этот тон, который был хорош в классе, такой отличный от того, к которому он уже привык в общении с Куртом. Андерсон положил ручку в ожидании ответа, хотя было ясно, как день, что Курт хотел сказать.  
\- Я... - тот был ошарашен словами Блейна и отстранённым тоном, которым они были произнесены, но собрался с силами и продолжил. - Я хотел узнать, почему в последние дни в Лайма Бин мне пришлось сидеть одному, напрасно ожидая кого-то, кто обещал быть там для меня.  
Курт сделал шаг вперёд, нервно теребя края свитера и ожидая ответа, которого всё не было.  
\- В первый день я подумал, что случилось что-то непредвиденное, я прождал больше двух часов за тем столиком, не притронувшись к шоколадному пирожному, которое собирался разделить с тобой. Вчера я подумал, что, может, ты заболел, но уроки прошли нормально и вчера, и сегодня. И сейчас... мне кажется, ты вполне здоров. Потом я начал думать, что, возможно, я сказал что-то не так, что оскорбил тебя чем-то, позволил себе лишнего по отношению к тебе... Но я знал, что будь это так, мы бы всё выяснили, поговорив об этом, как взрослые люди. Ты сам сказал, что я могу обращаться к тебе на ты, что мы друзья... В конце я пришёл к выводу, что проблема не в том, что я сказал или сделал, проблема во мне, - к глазам подступали слёзы, кулаки сжались, он произносил слова сквозь зубы, глядя в пол. В этот момент Курт умирал от желания услышать ободряющие слова, ощутить объятие, да хоть простое прикосновение. Он хотел услышать, что это было только недоразумение, что их встречи продолжатся, что Блейн не устал от него. Но Андерсон продолжал молчать, потирая переносицу, пытаясь найти способ выйти живыми из этого разговора.  
\- Проблема не в тебе, Курт. Просто... мы не можем больше видеться вне школы, мне жаль. Мне следовало найти время, чтобы сказать тебе об этом, но я подумал, мы сможем поговорить здесь, в классе, во время перерыва. Но не больше. Это моя вина, я не должен был...  
\- Ты обещал, - сказал Курт тихо. Блейн встал, оттолкнув стул, прислонился к кафедре и скрестил на груди руки. Он посмотрел на Курта, стоявшего напротив него и произнёс неубедительно:  
\- Я знаю, что я говорил, только это оказалось сложнее и...  
\- Ты мне обещал, Блейн! - Курт поднял глаза, и злые слёзы покатились по щекам. - Ты обещал мне, что даже если бы все другие отвернулись от меня, ты бы остался. Ты мне обещал... слушать меня и быть рядом, потому что знаешь, каково это, быть на моём месте. Это всё было ложью?  
Курт не казался больше печальным, напуганным или обеспокоенным. Он был в бешенстве. Он чувствовал себя таким глупым и наивным из-за того, что позволил обмануть себя, как ребёнок, цепляясь за пустые обещания Блейна.  
\- Курт, не говори так...я... - Блейн сделал к нему шаг, протянув руку, чтобы положить ему на плечо, но Курт отстранился, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе.  
\- Ты такой же, как все... Ах да, простите, _Вы_ такой же, как все, _мистер Андерсон_. Нет, Вы хуже, потому что другие не заставляют поверить, что ты им небезразличен, и значит не дают поводов для разочарования. Не завоёвывают твоё доверие, чтобы потом растоптать его, когда устанут притворяться. И знаете, что меня злит больше всего? Что с самого начала я просил Вас отступиться, я дал Вам возможность не вмешиваться и оставить меня в покое. Я никогда ни о чём Вас не просил. Никогда. Но Вы настаивали и настаивали, пока я не сдался. И я был так наивен, так слеп и настолько очарован Вашими словами, что поверил в них.  
Эти горькие слова и голос Курта, такой жёсткий и злой, оказались неожиданным ударом для Блейна. Он старался держать себя в руках, насколько это было возможно. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, это прижать его к себе крепко, сказать, что это всё неправда, сказать, как он соскучился. Поцеловать его в лоб, почувствовать аромат ванили на его волосах, прикоснуться губами к его шее, ожидая, чтобы он успокоился в его объятиях.  
\- Мне жаль, Курт, - он сделал ещё шаг к нему, застывшему неподвижно, дрожа от гнева. Блейн понимал, что тот испытывал в этот момент, но знал, что бесполезно говорить это Курту, он бы не поверил. - Правда... я бы хотел, чтобы всё было иначе, но я не могу продолжать так дальше.  
Курт глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Кожа его порозовела от возбуждения и маленький белый шрам на шее стал заметнее. Блейну нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать его. Опять неправильные мысли. Он встряхнул головой, словно так можно было их отогнать.  
\- Почему? Хотя бы это Вы мне должны... почему? - спросил он обессиленным голосом, будто та гневная речь выжала из него всю энергию. И взгляд... это снова был взгляд того, кто не хочет больше бороться. Уже несколько недель Блейн не видел его в глазах Курта. Его молчание заставило юношу повторить:  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты правда хочешь узнать это? Или хочешь только посмотреть, хватит ли у меня смелости сказать это вслух? - Андерсон спросил это тихо, почти шёпотом. Между ними был всего шаг.   
\- Конечно я хочу узнать! Я хочу знать, почему Вы решили насмеяться надо мной, над моим доверием, над моими чувствами. Кем Вы себя возомнили? Вы подобрали меня, а потом выбросили, как ненужную вещь, и я хочу знать причину, - Курт закусил губу и поднял обе руки, зажав их в кулак, потом прикоснулся ими к груди Блейна. Он не бил по-настоящему и не удерживал таким образом на расстоянии: жест был неясный и двойственный, как и их отношения.  
\- Я слишком скучный?  
Удар.  
\- Слишком слабый?  
Ещё удар. Блейн мягко взял его за запястья, останавливая. Но Курт продолжил, увернувшись, с лицом мокрым от слёз.  
\- Слишком трусливый? Слишком эгоистичный? Слишком любопытный? Слишком поверхностный? Слишком женоподобный? Слишком плаксивый?  
Удар, потом другой. Блейн сжал руки сильнее. Он отдалился, чтобы спасти его и спасти себя, но, в результате, Курт буквально рассыпался у него на глазах по его вине. Он сам дал парню подтверждение того, что никогда не следует никому доверяться, что только так можно защитить себя. Невольно, Блейн давал Курту урок, который получил он сам не так уж много лет назад от Джеремайа и от Себастиана, он почувствовал себя мерзким. И глупым, потому что только он мог найти родственную душу в человеке, с которым никогда бы не мог быть. И который никогда бы этого не захотел.  
\- Проклятье, Курт! Как ты не понимаешь? Я не могу больше видеться с тобой потому, что я в тебя влюбился! И это полное безумие, вот почему я не могу так продолжать! - Блейн отпустил его руки, которые перестали сопротивляться его хватке.  
Неловкое молчание заставило обоих, тяжело дыша, замереть на несколько мгновений. Блейну было страшно посмотреть Курту в лицо, он боялся прочесть там отвращение, осуждение, ужас. Он отвернулся к кафедре и, ни слова больше не говоря, начал собирать свои вещи и пихать их без разбора в сумку. Он догадывался, что признание вслух не принесло бы ему облегчения или чувства свободы, но сейчас у него было ощущение, будто из него вырвали кусок. Курт никогда больше не сможет смотреть на него по-прежнему. Он потерял его навсегда.  
Настойчиво избегая взгляда Курта, Блейн не знал, что тот затих только от удивления. Больше ничего. Курт часто фантазировал, каково это, быть чьим-то парнем, каково быть парнем Блейна. Но он никогда не представлял, каково могло бы быть, если бы на его чувства ответили. Ни Блейн, ни кто-то другой. Ему всегда было достаточно воображать счастливое будущее с мужем неопределённых очертаний, но даже, когда эта фигура начала приобретать черты Блейна, для него всегда было ясно, что это были лишь фантазии. Он просто решил довольствоваться тем, что Блейн был готов ему дать. Ещё и поэтому он был так зол: он желал столь многого и довольствовался столь малым... Как Блейн мог отнимать у него даже это? Курт никогда не представлял себе такого поворота и просто не знал, что делать.  
Он смотрел, как Блейн складывает книги, хватает куртку, перекидывает сумку через плечо, он делал все это, ни разу не подняв глаза. Только когда тот, проходил мимо, направляясь к двери, не говоря ни слова, почти сбегая из класса, Курт собрался с духом и остановил его. На этот раз он схватил Андерсона за запястье, заставляя остаться.  
Хватило лёгкого прикосновения, и Блейн остановился, пусть даже не оборачиваясь.  
\- А если бы я сказал, что для меня тоже... Если бы я сказал, что я тоже влюблён в тебя? - прошептал Курт.  
\- Не говори этого, - выдохнул Блейн.  
\- Почему? - Курт не знал, откуда набрался смелости спросить.  
\- Потому что это ничего бы не изменило, вот почему, - ответил другой. Когда Курт отпустил его руку, Блейн вышел из класса, оставляя его одного.


	15. Chapter 15

Курт видел, как Блейн вышел из класса, не добавив больше ни слова к уже сказанному. И если всего нескольких коротких слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы наполнить его сердце надеждой, трепетом и желанием, то, чтобы вырвать всё это оттуда, оставляя пустоту и холод, хватило одной фразы.  
 _Это бы ничего не изменило._  
Почему же тогда Курту казалось, что изменилось всё? В ушах шумело, а пальцы дрожали, неохотно отпуская память о прикосновении к руке Блейна.  
Курт задержал его, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Он подавил в себе желание догнать его и посреди толпы, заполнившей во время перерыва коридор, схватить снова за запястье и повторять те слова, повторять, пока бы ответ не изменился. Вместо этого, он прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза и попытался привести мысли в порядок.  
Он был влюблён, и его чувства были взаимны: он никогда не надеялся на это. По крайней мере, не в школе.  
И уж точно не с Блейном.  
Не с прекрасным, милым, заботливым Блейном, который своей улыбкой освещал всё вокруг и с очаровательной неуклюжестью поедал шоколадные пирожные. Не с Блейном, который пил слишком много кофе, а перед сном смотрел Диснеевские мультики. Не с Блейном, который подарил ему на Рождество _ту книгу_ и чей запах был лучшим на свете.  
Не могло ему так повезти.  
На самом деле, так и было. Ему НЕ повезло, потому что Блейн был его учителем. Курт зажмурился в смятении и растерянности. Он справится. У него всё получится. Вот сейчас только соберётся немного и выйдет отсюда с высоко поднятой головой и, как ни в чём ни бывало, отправится на урок биологии.  
Глубокий вздох, и Курт выбежал из кабинета, где стены, казалось, начинали сжиматься вокруг него. Заскочив в туалет, он сунул запястья под холодную воду, потом намочил виски, стараясь сдержать приступ паники, который явно был на подходе: он уже ощущал тошноту и дыхание сделалось неровным.  
 _Что происходит? Что же делать?_  
Хаммел сжал обеими руками края раковины и стоял так, пока дыхание не пришло в норму. Он словно оказался в какой-то альтернативной действительности, где запросто можно встретить принца на белом коне, правда, ещё не факт, что этот принц увезёт тебя с собой...  
Продолжая повторять про себя, что всё в порядке, что ничего не изменилось, он пропустил второй урок и весь оставшийся день провёл в режиме зомби. Погода не помогала: за окном шёл проливной дождь, смывая остатки рождественского снега. Курт смотрел на потоки воды, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Невероятно, как можно оказаться раздавленным под тяжестью всего нескольких коротких слов, произнесённых шёпотом в пустом классе.  
 _Это полное безумие...  
... я в тебя влюбился.  
...это ничего бы не изменило... _  
Вот и всё.  
Курт закусил губу и уставился на доску, не в состоянии даже прочитать, что там было написано. В голове продолжали бродить мысли о том, как всё могло бы быть, если бы Блейн был преподавателем... немецкой литературы и, следовательно, не был бы его учителем. Или, если бы ему самому было на пару лет больше и они познакомились бы в университете. Или, если бы оба были баристами в каком-нибудь кафе в Нью-Йорке, с большими мечтами и маленькими квартирами. Каждый из этих сценариев приводил к встрече, нескольким свиданиям с беззаботной болтовнёй и произнесёнными шёпотом признаниями, и лёгкими прикосновениями пальцев. Рано или поздно - поцелуй, может, в каком-нибудь подъезде, где бы они прятались от такого вот ливня.  
Неосознанно он прикоснулся пальцами к губам. Не считая Бриттани, он ни с кем не целовался. Курт спросил себя, представлял ли Блейн, каково было бы целовать его, прижимая к себе, но тут же почувствовал себя жутко неловко и постарался прогнать эти мысли.   
Как глупо... очевидно, что Блейн думал об этом, но ещё он решил, что это не должно случиться. Что ж, ничего нового, Курт Хаммел, как обычно не мог получить то, чего желал.  
После уроков Курт остался на репетицию хора, нехотя подтанцовывая в задних рядах и напевая себе под нос. Он не собирался уходить домой раньше положенного и не ощущал необходимости плакать или биться в истерике. Это было странное душевное состояние, многогранное и многоцветное, оно запутывало и оглушало его. Ему хотелось кричать, потому что фантастический парень был влюблён в него, и этот парень был Блейн. Ему хотелось кричать, потому что они не могли быть вместе и потому, что Блейн уже решил за обоих, что это всё было ошибкой. Он был в бешенстве, потому что только над ним судьба могла так посмеяться. Из всех состояний, в конце концов, Курт выбрал злость. Да, точно, он был очень, очень зол.  
 _Это несправедливо!_  
Должно быть, поэтому, когда Карофски пихнул его в коридоре, Курт, не задумываясь о последствиях, бросился за ним в раздевалку. Не то, чтобы удар был сильнее обычного или сопровождался особо изощренными издевательствами... просто это оказалось той самой последней каплей. Как бы глупо это ни было, но Курт испытывал непреодолимое желание наорать на кого-нибудь, дать выход своему гневу и, кто знает, если повезёт, даже подраться. Ему необходимы были острые ощущения, нужно было отвлечься от мыслей, заполонивших его голову. Ему необходимо было почувствовать, что он может что-то сделать, как-то повлиять на ход событий.  
\- Эй ты! Я с тобой говорю! В чём твоя проблема? - закричал взбешённый Хаммел, с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь. Щёки его горели от возбуждения, дыхание сбивалось.  
Карофски открыл свой шкафчик не оборачиваясь и пробубнил что-то насчёт геев, которые только и ждут, чтобы залезть в чужие штаны. Курт не сдержал громкий смех, сейчас он ничего не намерен был сдерживать. В два шага он оказался прямо перед Дэйвом, который возился в своей сумке.  
\- Вали отсюда! Не желаю, чтобы всякие педики крутились вокруг, пока я переодеваюсь. Пойдут слухи, могут подумать, что ты хочешь превратить меня в феечку, - сказал он, не глядя на Курта.  
\- Ну да, главный кошмар всех натуралов, будто все геи только и мечтают, как бы вас совратить! Так знаешь что? Ты не в моём вкусе! Меня не тянет к вечно потным толстячкам, которые к тридцати уже облысеют. Ты вызываешь только жалость! - Курт выплёвывал слова, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Карофски швырнул вещи в шкафчик и захлопнул его. В другой момент Курта испугало бы взбешённое выражение футболиста, но именно сейчас ему было всё равно.  
\- Не нарывайся, Хаммел! - прорычал Дэйв сквозь зубы.  
\- А то что? Ты меня ударишь? Давай! Бей, но я останусь тем, кто я есть. Тебе не выбить из меня гея, как и мне из тебя идиота!  
\- Уйди с моих глаз! - Карофски вплотную приблизился к Курту, подняв сжатый кулак к его лицу. Тот глянул на него лишь мельком, потом ткнул здоровяка пальцем в грудь, продолжая:  
\- Ты просто мальчишка, который не может пережить своей невероятной заурядности! И ты... - он бы продолжил, у него были целые залежи оскорблений готовых к использованию, но его рот внезапно оказался обездвижен; на самом деле, всё тело оказалось обездвижено, словно произошло короткое замыкание.  
Карофски схватил его лицо обеими руками и целовал, крепко прижимая свои губы к губам Курта, который чувствовал себя парализованным. Единственное, о чём он мог думать, это то, что Карофски пах хвойным дезодорантом с хорошей дозой пота и мятой. И что всё это было чудовищно неправильно.  
Когда тот наконец отпустил его, Курт поднёс пальцы к губам, точно так же, как несколько часов назад, когда представлял поцелуй Блейна. Но теперь это не был жест надежды, он будто хотел защититься от того, что уже произошло и во что он не мог и не хотел верить. Курт поднял глаза полные отвращения и с силой оттолкнул Дэйва, когда тот снова попытался приблизиться. Карофски саданул кулаком по дверце шкафчика и выбежал из раздевалки. Курт остался один.  
Он посмотрел Дэвиду вслед и, выйдя наконец из ступора, рванул в туалет, где щедро поделился всем, что съел сегодня в столовой с ближайшим унитазом.  
Сидя на коленях в туалете Курт чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким и потерянным. Он мог думать только об одном, кое-что он должен был сделать прямо сейчас. Неважно, правильно это или нет.

\- Привет, солнышко, как дела в Лайме? Ты решил наконец удостоить меня чести слышать твой голос? - знакомые интонации Себастиана на другом конце линии были для Блейна облегчением. Уже несколько часов он кружил по квартире, не в состоянии ни на чём сосредоточиться. На мгновение, ему захотелось рассказать другу всё: то, как в очередной раз он продемонстрировал себя полным идиотом, то, как признался Курту в любви, то, как Курт прошептал ему, что чувствует к нему то же. И как уход из того кабинета, стал самым тяжёлым решением в его жизни.  
В другой момент, Блейн непременно рассказал бы всё Себастиану, уверенный, что тот выслушает каждое слово и, положив трубку, сядет на первый же самолёт, чтобы заявиться к нему с запасом порнушки и ведёрком жаренных цыплячьих крылышек. Но сейчас у Себастиана был разгар зимней сессии, и Блейн не хотел отвлекать друга, в кои-то веки взявшегося за ум, так что он вздохнул и пробормотал в телефон:  
\- Ммм... всё в порядке, только погода хреновая. С утра льёт, как из ведра. У меня были проблемы с телефоном на прошлой неделе и мобильник сломался... Как экзамены?  
Себастиана вовсе не убедил спокойный тон, посредством которого Блейн пытался изобразить беззаботность, но он решил, предоставить другу самому выбрать момент, чтобы рассказать о том, что произошло между ним и Куртом. Смайту до смерти хотелось узнать, продолжали ли эти двое видеться, поговорил ли Андерсон с парнем, произошло ли что-то ещё, но он ничего не стал спрашивать. В конце концов, Блейн всегда кололся, просто надо было дождаться, когда он будет готов.  
\- Экзамены - дерьмово, как всегда. Вернусь через две недели, запасайся пивом, - проворчал он в трубку, захлопывая учебник по международной экономике. Они попрощались, и Блейн взглянул на часы: было всего шесть, но ему ужасно захотелось пиццы. На обед он не сумел заставить себя съесть хоть что-то, но сейчас он немного успокоился, и его прожорливый организм тут же потребовал своё. Позвонив в пиццерию, он заказал на дом мега-пиццу к семи и попытался занять чем-нибудь голову в ожидании еды. Даже если бы захотел, Блейн не мог позвонить Курту, но он не хотел, и ему следовало как-то научиться даже не думать о нём.  
Блейн сидел на диване в спортивном костюме и с книгой в руке, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Он уже успел принять душ и позволил себе расслабиться. Каждый раз, когда Себастиан видел, что Блейн снова тянется к своей поношенной серой спортивной форме Гарварда, он закатывал глаза и умолял того не выходить из дома в таком виде, иначе никто бы никогда больше даже и не подумал его поиметь. На что Блейн неизменно пожимал плечами и плюхался на диван, заворачиваясь, как в кокон, в свой любимый плед. Что ж, Себастиана не было рядом, но ситуация не менялась: затасканная Гарвардская форма, диван, плед...  
Прошло полчаса с тех пор, как он заказал пиццу. Погрузившись в чтение, он совершенно забыл об этом.  
Блейн вскочил, подбежал к домофону и нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь подъезда, после чего начал нервно рыться в карманах, он был уверен, что сунул туда десятку, когда позвонил, чтобы сделать заказ. Продолжая поиски и проклиная себя за вечный беспорядок, Блейн услышал негромкий стук в дверь.   
\- Вот чёрт... куда же я их положил? Входите, открыто! Клянусь, я приготовил десять долларов, положил в карман, а теперь никак... - бормотал он себе под нос , сняв с вешалки куртку и проверяя карман за карманом, не обращая внимания на дверь, открывшуюся у него за спиной. Когда ему, наконец, удалось найти злосчастную банкноту, оказавшуюся в одном из внутренних карманов, он победоносно обернулся, разглаживая её пальцами, чтобы придать ей более презентабельный вид.  
\- Вот, нашёл, сдачи не надо, естессс... - слова замерли у него на губах, когда он увидел, что на пороге стоял вовсе не Макс, разносчик пиццы. Вместо него там был Курт, насквозь промокший, с волосами, прилипшими ко лбу, с глазами, опухшими и покрасневшими от слез; он выглядел абсолютно потерянным. Он не был похож на себя: Блейн с ужасом осознал, что сейчас Курт был точно таким, каким он увидел его в первый день в школе, рыдающим на полу в том туалете.  
\- Курт! Что ты здесь делаешь? - удивлённо воскликнул он, пока в его голове проносились мысли, которые он не посмел бы озвучить, но от которых не мог избавиться.  
 _Ты не должен быть здесь. Где угодно, но не здесь._  
\- Я не знал, куда ещё пойти... Мне некуда больше было пойти, - просто ответил Курт, уткнувшись взглядом в пол.  
Это была ложь, и оба знали об этом. Что бы ни случилось, он всегда мог пойти к Рэйчел или к Мерседес. Если это была проблема, которую мог разрешить только взрослый, он мог обратиться к отцу или мистеру Шустеру. Но он был там, на пороге его дома, весь мокрый, и ждал, чтобы Блейн впустил... или прогнал его. И Блейн сдался, притворившись, что поверил, будто это действительно было единственным местом, куда Курт мог пойти, а не единственным местом, где ему точно не следовало находиться.  
Андерсон отошёл от двери и кивнул:  
\- Входи, - Курт сделал пару шагов, войдя ровно настолько, чтобы можно было закрыть дверь и остался в прихожей, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Блейн запустил руку в волосы, глядя на парня: с того капало. Курт, казалось, читал его мысли:  
\- Я пришёл сюда пешком из школы. Я забыл зонтик и...  
Его губы дрожали, слёзы текли по щекам. Блейн мог дать ему что-то из своей одежды, чтобы не позволить простудиться, но мысль о том, что Курт должен будет раздеться в его квартире, смущала. Это было определённо неуместно.  
\- Ты весь промок. Сними куртку и свитер, я положу их на батарею сушиться. - сказал Блейн, как можно спокойней. Он не знал, чем Курт был так расстроен и не торопился узнать, был ли он причиной, но, по крайней мере, он мог помочь тому почувствовать себя лучше, хотя бы физически. - Я принесу тебе кофту.  
Вернувшись из комнаты со сменной одеждой, он застал Курта на том же месте с курткой и свитером в руках. На нём была только футболка, по счастью, казавшаяся лишь слегка влажной; он заметно дрожал, губы приобрели голубоватый оттенок. Парень с благодарностью надел толстовку, которую Блейн ему протянул и позволил отвести себя на диван, где тот завернул его в плед и шепнул тихонько:  
\- Пойду приготовлю тебе чай. Подожди меня здесь.  
\- Я испачкал весь пол. Мне жаль... - сказал Курт, зарывшись лицом в плед, пахнувший Блейном, он просто не мог устоять, ему хотелось дышать этим тёплым, мягким и покалывающим ароматом мяты.  
\- Курт, не беспокойся об этом. Посиди здесь. Все будет хорошо.  
Блейн взял вещи Курта и положил их сушиться, потом пошёл на кухню, поставил чайник на огонь и стал лихорадочно обдумывать ситуацию. Нельзя было отпускать его, пока ему не станет лучше, что бы там ни было. Эмма рассказывала, что ребята из хора часто приходили к Уиллу, так что здесь, вроде, не о чем было беспокоиться. Курт был его учеником, который пришёл к нему с какой-то своей проблемой, Блейн только надеялся, что этой проблемой не был он сам. Хотя, откровенно говоря, вероятность этого была весьма высока. Он бросил взгляд в гостиную, где Курт сжался в углу дивана, стиснув в руках края пледа. Он выглядел грустным... нет, сломленным.  
Когда Блейн протянул ему чашку с горячим чаем, Курт принял её с благодарностью; но, когда тот присел рядом на диван (хоть и достаточно далеко), парень, казалось, внезапно очнулся. Он вскочил, запнувшись о край одеяла и пролил немного чая на пол и на плед.  
\- Я не должен быть здесь. Мне жаль. Простите меня, какой ужас. Я... сейчас уйду. Я буду в порядке, правда, - говорил он, стараясь избавиться от покрывала свободной рукой, пока другой пытался держать чашку так, чтобы не пролить ещё. Блейн встал и положил ему руки на плечи, заставляя сесть.  
\- Даже и не думай. Пока ты не высохнешь и не успокоишься, ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
Он сказал это таким уверенным тоном, что Курт послушно сел, оставляя попытки уйти. Они сидели молча, пока Курт пил чай маленькими глотками, потихоньку согреваясь. Когда явился разносчик пиццы, Курт улыбнулся, потому что, наконец, понял странное поведение Блейна, когда тот, открыв ему дверь бормотал что-то насчёт денег и беспорядка.  
Курт написал sms Кэрол, чтобы предупредить, что поужинает у Мерседес. Усевшись по-турецки на ковре друг против друга, они съели пиццу прямо из коробки, лежащей на журнальном столике в гостиной. Курт не говорил ничего, он был ещё слишком возбуждён и расстроен. Блейн не хотел его принуждать и ограничивался наблюдением. Когда они закончили есть и перебрались обратно на диван, Курт, наконец, заговорил.  
\- Сегодня один парень меня поцеловал, - произнес он вдруг.  
\- Ух... - Блейн не знал, что ответить.  
\- В губы, - уточнил тот, невыразительно глядя перед собой.  
\- И этот парень... - сказал Блейн, в нерешительности, как продолжить.  
 _Он тебе нравится?  
Он нравится тебе больше, чем я?_  
\- Это был Дэйв Карофски. Мы ругались в раздевалке. Я был так зол, я говорил ему ужасные вещи, потому что я устал позволять им обращаться со мной так... И он меня... схватил. Он меня заставил... А потом я его оттолкнул, и он шарахнул по шкафчику. Сильно, - ему казалось, что он рассказывает что-то, что случилось с кем-то другим. - На секунду я испугался, что он меня изобьёт.  
\- Футболист? Не знал, что он... - сказал Блейн задумчиво. Конечно, этот жест многое объяснял в поведении Карофски. Скорее всего, именно из-за этого он постоянно преследовал Курта.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Курт, пожимая плечами. - Я... мне нужно было рассказать кому-то. Я не могу сказать это никому из моих друзей, потому что не хочу, чтобы об этом узнала вся школа. Исключено, чтобы я говорил о таком с моим отцом... он непременно бы что-нибудь учудил или у него случился бы ещё один сердечный приступ. Другие учителя... не поняли бы. Мне так стыдно, что я заявился сюда без предупреждения, особенно, после того, что...  
 _...мы сказали друг другу._  
\- Не переживай, я ничего никому не скажу, если ты этого хочешь. Я остаюсь тебе другом, даже если сегодня... - Блейн собирался положить руку Курту на колено, но остановился, даже если его намерением было лишь успокоить парня.  
\- Так всё сложней, - ответил Курт, морщась, как от боли.  
\- Да.  
Они помолчали, потом Курт продолжил.  
\- Меня никто никогда не целовал. Ни один парень, я имею в виду. Я думал, это было бы иначе... что я бы чувствовал себя иначе. Мне кажется всё таким неправильным. Мне тошно! Я чувствую, что запутался, как будто это я его спровоцировал или вынудил...  
Невольно Блейн вспомнил свой первый поцелуй в Далтоне, когда Себастиан жёстко прижал свои губы к его. Хотя они были друзьями и Себастиан над ним не издевался, у него не осталось воспоминаний о своём первом поцелуе, как о чём-то особенном: он чувствовал себя иначе после того дня, но всё было неправильно. Блейн грешил любопытством и зашёл дальше, думая, что, может, это он навоображал себе поцелуи и ласки не такими, какие они есть в реальности... и всё покатилось к чертям. Были другие парни, другие объятия, другие поцелуи, но он никогда не смог избавиться от ощущения чего-то чуждого и механического.  
\- Может, тебе кажется всё неправильным потому, что это был не тот человек... ты не хотел целовать его, так?  
\- Нет, не хотел, - Курт покачал головой. - Я представлял, каково было бы целовать тебя. Я думал об этом незадолго до того, как... - сказал он раскрасневшись. Признание сорвалось с губ прежде, чем он сумел остановиться.  
\- Курт... - прошептал умоляюще Блейн, но тот его прервал, он должен был высказаться.   
\- Если кто-то представляет что-то, это ведь не то же самое, как если бы он это делал по-правде, так? - пробормотал Курт, заворачиваясь в покрывало и глядя прямо на Андерсона. - Я не хочу чувствовать вину только потому, что представляю что-то, чего мне нельзя. Говорить, что желаешь чего-то, отказывая себе в этом, всё равно делает тебя виновным?  
Блейну не хотелось отвечать, но он ответил.  
\- Нет, думаю, нет, иначе пришлось бы приговаривать за убийство любого, кто говорит, что готов кого-то убить. Говорить, что хочешь что-то сделать, не то же самое, что сделать это... никто не может осуждать тебя, - Курт глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Если бы ты не был моим учителем, я взял бы тебя за руку. Она была бы тёплой и гладкой. А её форма идеально подошла бы к моей, - он сказал это тихим голосом, медленно сжимая и разжимая ладонь. Закрыв глаза, он мог почувствовать это. Раскрыв руку, Курт положил её себе на колено ладонью вверх, ничего не говоря. Очарованный его словами, Блейн протянул руку, приблизив свою ладонь к ладони Курта, не прикасаясь, и замер на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров. Как завороженные, они смотрели на свои руки: возможно, им было предназначено остаться навсегда вот так, словно две параллельные прямые, бегущие близко, никогда не встречаясь... Но они не были глупыми линиями, они могли чувствовать тепло близости, желать, уничтожить расстояние.  
\- Мы не можем, - Блейн не был уверен, что сказал это вслух. Он поднял руку и приблизил её к щеке Курта, ПОЧТИ прикасаясь к шелковистой коже его лица. Он чувствовал дыхание парня на тонкой коже запястья, тот дышал чуть неровно, возбуждённый этой запретной игрой.  
Смотреть, но не трогать. Блейн снова убрал руку. Никогда ещё ему не хотелось так сильно прикоснуться к кому-то.  
\- Могу я спросить тебя? - Курт взглянул ему в глаза, тот кивнул. - Если бы я не был твоим учеником, если бы мы познакомились в других обстоятельствах, если бы это всё ещё были... мы, но другие, ты бы поцеловал меня?  
\- Уверен, что да. Но я бы никогда не влюбился в тебя, потому что не смог бы узнать тебя и ты не смог бы узнать меня по-настоящему. Я никогда не говорю о себе, со мной случились вещи, которые сделали меня несколько... закрытым. Но с тобой всё иначе, мне хочется рассказать тебе обо всём. Но я не могу. И это сводит меня с ума. Я бы хотел... - Блейн провёл рукой по волосам, проклиная себя за свою незрелость и неуклюжесть. Были же правильные слова. Должны были быть.  
\- Всё или ничего? Ты так рассуждаешь... я был готов удовольствоваться тем, что мы имели, но ты не можешь. Если ты не можешь получить всё, предпочитаешь отказаться от остального. То, что у нас есть, это прекрасно... Тебе этого недостаточно? - печальный голос парня разрывал Блейну сердце. - У нас есть Лайма Бин, книги, кофе, пирожные...  
\- ... Вот тебе правда, Курт. Ты говоришь, что, не будь я твоим учителем, ты взял бы меня за руку. Я же скажу тебе, что если бы ты не был моим учеником, я взял бы эту руку, сжал бы крепко, переплетая свои пальцы с твоими. Поднёс бы её к губам, прикусил кожу на запястье рядом с ладонью, где кожа такая чувствительная, потом поднялся бы к сгибу локтя и поцеловал там. Прикоснулся бы губами к шее, к твоим губам... я бы не смог остановиться, Курт. Если бы ты не был моим учеником, я хотел бы иметь с тобой всё. Всё, до последней капли.  
\- Но... - попытался возразить Курт, польщённый и немного напуганный. Блейн встал и начал мерить комнату шагами.  
\- Хочешь правду? Правда в том, что мне не важно, на самом деле. Мне не важно, что ты мой ученик. Я хочу всего в любом случае, особенно теперь, когда я знаю, что и ты бы этого хотел... меня пугает, насколько сильно моё желание. Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, это как если бы... - Курт замер, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. - Посмотрим фильм, что скажешь? Когда смотришь фильм, не нужно говорить.  
Курт молча кивнул, и, видя, как тот достаёт диск "Rent", улыбнулся, это было предсказуемо, они обсуждали этот мюзикл до хрипоты.  
\- Если начну петь, не жалуйся, - сказал Блейн, возвращаясь на диван. Курт хотел взять его руку, хотя бы только для того, чтобы увидеть, действительно ли Блейн не сможет остановиться: его пробирала дрожь от одной мысли о нём, целующем его шею. Он бы запрокинул голову, давая ему больше места, запустил бы руки в его волосы, прижимая ближе...  
Резкий звук вернул его к действительности. Его мобильник. Сообщение Финна, весьма раздражённое.  
 _" Мерседес только что звонила, чтобы спросить у тебя задание по истории. Тебе повезло, что я ответил. Где ты? На самом деле."_  
Курт смотрел на светящийся экран мобильника, соображая, как вернуться домой. Его машина осталась на школьной парковке, ходили ли автобусы отсюда до его дома, он не знал, а просить Блейна подвезти его... ну, это просто не обсуждалось. В конце концов, он написал Финну, прося приехать забрать его около библиотеки, что была напротив: какая-нибудь ложь придумается потом. Пришёл ответ:  
 _"Ок. Буду через 15 минут"_  
Вздохнув, Курт убрал телефон в карман и заметил, что Блейн на него смотрит.  
\- Всё в порядке?   
\- Я... мне нужно идти. Я соврал моим, насчёт того, где я, но, похоже, Финн, когда хочет, становится сообразительней Шерлока Холмса. Скоро он за мной приедет, - сказал Курт, освобождаясь от пледа.  
\- Ты сказал ему, где ты?  
\- Нет... но, думаю, он знает, - он пожал плечами. Без сомнений, Финн сразу сообразил, что он был с Блейном, иначе, зачем было врать? Блейн выключил видео и сложил покрывало, пока Курт проверял, в каком состоянии его одежда. Куртка была ещё влажной, но могло сойти. Он быстро переоделся, не оборачиваясь.  
Блейн повозился в шкафу и вернулся с шарфом в руках.  
\- Возьми, хоть горло прикроешь. Если заболеешь, не сможешь завтра прийти на урок.  
Курт улыбнулся неловкой попытке Блейна пошутить, потом они застыли друг против друга, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
\- Значит... ты остаёшься при своём, всё или ничего? - спросил Курт, опустив глаза.  
\- Это тяжело, Курт. И так ситуация сложная, а если добавить сюда, насколько я ужасен в таких делах, будь спокоен, хорошо это не кончится. Но мы можем попытаться. Я могу попытаться, - кулаки сжаты, ногти впились в ладони. - То, что у нас есть, этого может быть достаточно; но мне нужно подумать.  
Курт поднял взгляд и улыбнулся; и снова, резкое желание, ощущение тепла под кожей, причастности, запах дома захлестнули Блейна.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что ты хочешь предпринять насчёт Карофски? - сменил он тему.  
\- Не знаю. Кто-то должен поговорить с ним, должно быть, безумно тяжело скрываться постоянно. Я не стану никому ничего говорить, но ему нужна помощь.  
\- Он издевается над тобой ежедневно, он украл твой первый поцелуй, и ты всё равно переживаешь за него... Я поговорю с ним. Завтра. Притворюсь, будто что-то видел и догадался. Не знаю, что-нибудь придумаю, но это должно закончиться. Может, если он перестанет приставать к тебе, другие сделают то же.   
Курт глянул скептически:  
\- Надеюсь, им не придётся всем целовать меня, чтобы прекратить издеваться. Ну, я пойду, может, этот бесконечный день закончится всё-таки, если мне удастся надеть пижаму и забраться под одеяло.  
\- Тяжёлый день, да?  
Они неловко рассмеялись.  
\- Значит ты подумаешь? - спросил Курт.  
\- Возможно, у меня получится отказаться от политики "всё или ничего". В любом случае, увидимся в Лайма Бин, как обычно.  
Курт улыбнулся на прощание и вышел. Закрыв дверь, Блейн обернулся и окинул взглядом свою квартиру: всё казалось другим. Даже запах изменился.  
Плед, аккуратно сложенный на диване, dvd на столике, коробка из-под пиццы в кухне, шапочка Курта, забытая на батарее. Блейн глубоко вздохнул, сознавая, что хватило его короткого присутствия в этом доме, чтобы каждый предмет снова кричал о нём. Даже складки на диване.  
Мгновение, и новое осознание поразило его. Изменился вовсе не дом, а он сам. Он не мог отворачиваться от того, что ему приготовила судьба, не после того, как ощутил его тепло. Он никого не искал, и нашёл Курта. Он противился, но тот скользнул ему под кожу. Он отстранил его, но тот вернулся. Андерсон открыл дверь и выбежал наружу.  
Курт стоял в конце коридора, ожидая лифт. Блейн возблагодарил небеса, что живёт на седьмом этаже.  
\- Курт!  
Он увидел, как тот обернулся, удивлённо глядя на него.  
\- Я подумал.  
\- Подумал? Когда, в последние тридцать секунд? - спросил тот недоверчиво.  
\- Да, - сказал Блейн, задохнувшись.  
\- И? - Курт приподнял брови, ожидая ответа.  
\- Всё, Курт. Я хочу всего.  
И потом он сделал это. Посмотрел в потрясённое лицо Курта, прикоснулся руками к его щекам со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, приблизил его к своему лицу и повторил:  
\- Всё.  
Он позволил Курту сократить расстояние, которое их разделяло. Ничто не должно было напоминать того, что сделал с ним Карофски. И когда Курт, наконец, приблизился, Блейн понял, что ЭТО было первым поцелуем для обоих.  
Потому что не было ничего неправильного, хотя всё, казалось, кричало об этом.  
Потому что, даже если Курт был неуклюж и неуверен, каждое его беспорядочное движение против губ Блейна было совершенством.  
Потому что это было сладко и горячо, и нежно. И пахло ванилью и дождём.  
Потому что оба отчаянно желали этого, даже если только что решили, что меньшего могло быть достаточно.  
Они отстранились, задыхаясь.  
\- Таким должен был быть твой первый поцелуй, Курт, - сказал Блейн, держа его лицо в своих руках. Они касались лбами, ощущая горячее дыхание друг друга, их глаза были ещё закрыты.  
\- А таким, второй.  
Он поднял голову и поцеловал его в лоб, убирая носом прядку волос.   
\- А таким, третий.  
Он спустился, чтобы поцеловать уголок рта. Курт улыбнулся.  
\- А такими, все остальные.  
Он убрал руки от его лица и обнял, нежно выцеловывая открытый участок шеи Курта.  
Потом он снова взглянул на него, и признался:  
\- Это должно было быть так. И ты не представляешь, как я сожалею, что случилось иначе.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Это должно было быть так. И ты не представляешь, как я сожалею, что всё случилось иначе.  
Услышав эти слова, Курт, наконец, открыл глаза: никогда ещё Блейн не казался ему таким близким, таким откровенным, таким искренним. В этот момент, последнее, о чём он мог бы подумать, было то, что он поцеловал своего учителя. Он ЗНАЛ, что впервые поцеловал парня, который ему нравился.  
Мужчину, в которого был влюблён. Ясно и просто.  
Это был рубеж, победа, нечто настоящее и чистое, что осталось бы с ним навсегда, никаких сожалений.  
Блейн смотрел на него внимательно, словно боясь быть вдруг отвергнутым; в своей старой Гарвардской форме, с растрёпанными волосами, и этим неуверенным выражением лица, он казался ещё моложе. Курт обнял его за шею и медленно приблизился. Теперь настал его черёд успокоить и ободрить Блейна.  
\- Для меня ЭТОТ поцелуй был первым. Ты первый. Все другие не в счёт, - прошептал он, прижавшись щекой к щеке Блейна, и тут же ощутил, как тот расслабился в его объятиях от этих слов.  
\- Курт, придёшь завтра в Лайма Бин после урока музыки? Нам о многом нужно поговорить... лучше не откладывать, - говоря это, Блейн потёрся о щеку Курта. Он мог бы вечно вдыхать этот запах, и было бы мало. Ваниль и дождь.  
Он сказал, что не смог бы остановиться, единожды начав; только теперь он полностью сознавал, насколько чертовски верно это было. Прикасаться к человеку, к которому тебя влечёт не только физически, было чем-то невероятным, это опьяняло и подчиняло, прикосновение за прикосновением: перед Блейном открывался целый мир возможностей, ощущений и фантазий, которые пугали и притягивали его неотвратимо.  
\- Да. Я... буду там, непременно.  
В кармане пальто Курта раздался вызов мобильника, никому из двоих не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы узнать, кто звонил.  
\- Финн.  
\- Хадсон.  
Произнесли они в унисон, всё ещё стоя крепко прижавшись друг к другу, щека к щеке.  
\- Я лучше пойду, он уже не оставит меня в покое, - сказал Курт, слегка отстраняясь. Холодный воздух обдал кожу Блейна, быстро унося тепло прикосновений Курта; пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы удержаться и не потянуться за ним, не схватить, не остановить. Он опустил руки, уверенный, что вот, Курт уходит... но внезапно ощутил себя втянутым в новый поцелуй. И это действительно было ново, словно им стал доступен другой уровень близости и доверия, и свободы, и они отдались этому моменту... по крайней мере, пока мобильник Курта не зазвонил опять.  
\- Я должен идти, - он выдохнул эти слова в губы Блейну, который сморщился, как обиженный ребёнок.  
\- Я знаю... вот только... - сказал Андерсон тихо, нажимая на вызов лифта, двери которого открылись гораздо скорее, чем им хотелось бы.  
\- Я бы остался, но... - ответил Курт, ускользая от него в кабину лифта. Блейн остановил дверь рукой.  
\- Знаю. Увидимся завтра в школе.  
\- Блейн?  
Тот ничего не сказал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Теперь, когда я знаю, каково это, иметь всё, думаю, меньшего для меня уже недостаточно. Всё - лучше, - сказал он улыбаясь, и двери лифта закрылись.  
Выйдя из подъезда, он тут же увидел Финна на другой стороне улицы, стоявшего, прислонившись спиной к машине; заметив Курта, он развёл руками со смесью отчаяния и раздражения.  
\- Курт! Холод собачий... сколько можно тебя ждать! Где ты был? И с кем?  
\- Садись в машину, - Курт залез внутрь и пристегнулся. - Поехали к школе, мне надо забрать мою машину. Что ты сказал отцу?  
\- Я сказал, что заскочу ненадолго к Паку. Почему тебя не было у Мерседес? И почему твоя машина осталась у школы? - вопросы сыпались из Финна, как из пулемёта, но Курт был слишком возбуждён, чтобы вмешаться в процесс и заткнуть его.  
\- После школы мне захотелось пройтись пешком. И я не был у Мерседес потому, что я был с кем-то другим. И эта информация моего отца не интересует. Совсем не интересует, ты понял?  
\- Ты был с ним?   
\- Да, - врать не имело смысла. По крайней мере, не Финну. - Ты не должен этого говорить никому, слышишь?  
\- Почему? Нет ничего плохого в дружбе с преподавателем. Я буду свидетелем на свадьбе мистера Шу, а девчонки постоянно пропадают дома у тренера. В чём разница? Ну, кроме того, что ты влюблён в него, ясное дело, - простота, с которой Финн умел выявить основную проблему, была обезоруживающей.  
\- Всё не так... Пожалуйста, Финн. Не говори никому, - Курт не стыдился просить, почти умолять брата, сохранить его секрет. Он и Блейн... никто бы не понял.  
Финн припарковался рядом с машиной Курта и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он еле слышно, опустив голову на руль.  
\- Правда? - спросил Курт, не веря. Вот так просто?  
\- Только ты должен сказать мне правду, Курт. Что между вами происходит? - Финн посмотрел на брата. Он просто хотел понять.  
\- Ничего НЕ БЫЛО, Финн. Ничего, - покачал тот головой.  
Новый вопрос прозвучал, как гром средь ясного неба, в некоторых случаях Финн проявлял неожиданную сообразительность.  
\- А ТЕПЕРЬ?  
\- А теперь... всё, Финн. Теперь БУДЕТ всё.  
Оба замолчали. Всё было сказано. Финн едва заметно кивнул, но Курту этого было довольно; он приблизился и крепко его обнял.  
\- Ты самый лучший брат на свете.

На следующий день Курт вошёл в класс в последнюю минуту и сел за последней партой с Финном, который занял ему место, заставив Пака сесть в переднем ряду. Когда, выходя из дома, Курт попросил об этом брата, сказав только, что так будет лучше, тот согласился, не задавая лишних вопросов. Так действительно было лучше, было проще, сидеть в последнем ряду, поменьше участвовать в обсуждениях и, по возможности, стараться не поднимать глаз. Первые дни ему нужно было привыкнуть к ситуации и к тому, что в школе нельзя было вести себя с Блейном, как хотелось. Например, сесть к нему на колени и целовать все два часа, пока остальные в классе читают, пишут, занимаются своими делами. Или схватить его за галстук, вытащить под любым предлогом на пожарную лестницу, чтобы обжиматься там с ним до самого звонка на перерыв.  
Но это были неподходящие варианты поведения. Курт понимал, что ему потребуется определённое время, чтобы не смотреть на Блейна так, будто он единственный человек в классе. В этот момент Андерсон встал, чтобы написать что-то на доске: Курт сглотнул, осознавая что, скорее всего, понадобится больше времени, чем он предполагал, чтобы научиться сдерживать свою фантазию во время школьных занятий. Так, вот это, значит, и есть то, о чём говорили всё те романы, которые он читал, фильмы, которые смотрел, когда ему бывало особенно тоскливо? Желание, трепет, надежда. Он прикусил губу и заставил себя опустить взгляд на тетрадь. Курта всегда смущали и пугали мысли о сексе, интимной близости; когда же он смотрел на Блейна, ничего в нём не напоминало ему те, вызывавшие лишь неловкость и отвращение, фильмы, которые ему довелось посмотреть.  
То, что Курт видел в нём, это нежность, тепло и... страсть, возможно? Он не был уверен.  
Почти весь урок он просидел неподвижно под внимательным взглядом Финна. Пускай он обещал молчать и сохранить секрет Курта, было очевидно, что он вовсе не доволен тем, что происходило.  
Курт и Блейн лишь пару раз обменялись взглядами, в которых не было нетерпения, двусмысленности или отчаяния прошлого вечера, но этого хватило, чтобы заставить ручку в его пальцах дрожать. То, что он видел Андерсона за кафедрой, не помогало отвлечься от факта, что он целовался вчера с профессором; слышать его рассуждения о Диккенсе и домашних заданиях возбуждало и вызывало тревогу, одновременно.  
Курт заставлял себя не смотреть на него постоянно, не теряться в воспоминаниях о прошедшем вечере, не воображать, что скажут они друг другу в кафе через несколько часов... Через несколько минут его мозг, казалось, просто отключился: внезапно он ощутил на губах прикосновения языка Блейна, легко касающегося уголка его рта и тепло прижимающегося к нему тела...  
Это были самые длинные два часа в его жизни.  
Когда он выходил из кабинета, Блейн уже начал проверять задания: как и предполагалось, он попрощался с Куртом точно так же, как со всеми остальными. Хаммел взмолился про себя, чтобы день прошёл как можно скорей. Ещё немного, и они окажутся в Лайма Бин, вместе и как равные.  
Именно об этом думал Курт, стоя перед своим шкафчиком, складывая на место книги по литературе и вытаскивая необходимое для урока биологии, когда Карофски прошёл мимо него. На пару секунд их взгляды встретились, и у Курта буквально сорвалось с губ:  
\- Привет, Дэйв.  
Он не имел ни малейшего представления, почему это сделал: может быть, он был в настолько хорошем настроении, что решил, будто поцелуй футболиста изменит что-то в их отношениях. Он вовсе не собирался шантажировать или угрожать ему, но думал, что, может, тот момент положил конец издевательствам и притеснениям, по крайней мере, со стороны Дэвида. Не был же он так глуп, чтобы продолжать преследовать Хаммела теперь, когда тот знал его секрет.  
Но нет, удар последовал, возможно, сильнее обычного, потому что застал Курта неподготовленным. Затем он услышал смех Азимио:  
\- Ты завёл подружку, Карофски?  
\- Ты что, теперь ещё и здороваешься со мной? - прошипел Дэйв сквозь зубы, странно глядя на Курта, будто прося взглядом подыграть ему и ничего не говорить.  
\- Вот и молодец, помалкивай, - Карофски схватил его за плечи, тряхнул и пихнул ещё раз. У Курта перехватило дыхание, он прислонился спиной к шкафчикам и медленно сполз вниз, садясь на пол. Дэйв давно ушёл, когда ему удалось, наконец, восстановить дыхание.  
\- Ты в порядке, Курт? - только услышав тихий голос Эммы, он заметил её присутствие. Она присела рядом с ним и положила ему руку на плечо.  
\- Я... да, со мной всё хорошо, - он взял сумку и встал, стараясь не морщиться от боли в плече: новый синяк на подходе.  
\- Ты уверен? Не хочешь пойти в мой кабинет? Я приготовлю тебе чай с лимоном, и, может, ты мне расскажешь, что происходит. У меня даже есть кукурузное печенье, - она была очень милой, но он решительно покачал головой.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Пиллсбери, я очень люблю кукурузное печенье, но вынужден отказаться. Через несколько минут у меня урок биологии, - несколько шагов, и Эмма потеряла его из вида в толпе других учеников, спешащих по коридору.

Карофски стоял рядом с Азимио, обсуждая длину юбок девушек, ожидавших начала занятий перед классом. Никому не хотелось на математику.  
\- Извини, Дэйв, могу я поговорить с тобой минутку?  
Услышав своё имя, тот обернулся: на пороге кабинета литературы стоял профессор Андерсон, приветливо улыбаясь. Парень спросил себя, что бы могло понадобиться от него этому хоббиту, учитывая, что его занятия Дэвид не посещал. Тем не менее, он пожал плечами и, попрощавшись с Азимио, зашёл в кабинет. Он сел за первую парту напротив кафедры. Андерсон встал прямо перед ним, прислонившись спиной к столу, и сложил руки на груди.  
Дэйв с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он не выносил, когда преподаватели притворялись их друзьями или делали вид, что понимали их: никто не мог знать, через что он проходит, и, уж точно, не этот прилизанный гном. Устояв перед соблазном отпихнуть стул и убраться оттуда, он напялил наглую ухмылку и уставился на учителя литературы.  
\- Ну что, Дэйв, как дела в команде?  
Тот высокомерно фыркнул. Каждый в МакКинли знал, что футбольная команда процветала под умелым руководством тренера Бист; в прошлом году они победили в чемпионате и в этом вполне могли повторить успех. Дэвиду не терпелось вписать это в свой школьный послужной список. Университеты ценили такие детали, а его основной задачей в этом году было сделать всё возможное, чтобы по окончании школы оставить Лайму позади.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он и замолчал, в свой черёд, скрестив на груди руки.   
Андерсон на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, раздумывая над словами, которые собирался сказать и глубоко вздохнул. Было очевидно, что разговор должен был изменить направление.  
\- Я попросил тебя зайти ко мне потому, что хочу поговорить с тобой о Курте Хаммеле.  
Карофски надел маску отвращения, но ничего не сказал. Эти гримасы выходили у него уже на автомате, так что не нужно было даже прилагать усилия, чтобы притворяться: всем было ясно, что гомосексуалы ему не компания. И, естественно, он не выносил Хаммела.  
За исключением вечеров, когда, ложась в постель, исступлённо мастурбировал, думая о нём, чтобы потом приходить в ярость от того, что снова попался. Каждый раз, когда это с ним происходило, на следующий день Курту доставалось сильней. Этот парень сведёт Дэйва с ума, если не прекратит разгуливать по школе, как ни в чём не бывало, в своих джинсах в облипочку и со своими уложенными волосами. Возможно, уже свёл, потому что, как иначе объяснить тот поцелуй в раздевалке. Хорошо ещё, никто не видел. Даже если бы Хаммел набрался смелости рассказать об этом кому-нибудь, то не смог бы этого доказать: было бы только его слово против слова одного из самых популярных игроков школы. Но он будет молчать, Карофски это чувствовал.  
\- Хаммел? Какое отношение я имею к этому... - пробормотал он в ответ профессору, который наблюдал за ним, ожидая его реакции. Невольно, парень подрастерял немного своего нахальства, опустил глаза и слегка покраснел.  
\- Ты не можешь отрицать, что у тебя к нему "особое" отношение, или я ошибаюсь? Толчки, издевательства, надписи в туалетах и на шкафчике... я бы сказал, ты не обходишь его своим вниманием, - тон Блейна был более чем спокойным. В качестве преподавателя, его задачей было помочь Дэвиду и поддержать на пути принятия себя, но он знал, что стоило ему хоть на секунду забыть о своей роли, и всё могло кончиться весьма плачевно. Единственное, что он мог делать, чтобы держать нервы под контролем, это думать о Дэйве, как о запутавшемся парне с кучей проблем. Было важно сконцентрироваться на этом и не расслабляться.  
Дэйв даже не подозревал, к чему клонит Андерсон, думая, что это просто очередная нахлобучка, с какими не раз подъезжали к нему и к Азимио другие учителя.  
\- Знаешь, Дэйв, иногда мы цепляемся к кому-то без определённого мотива. В большинстве случаев речь идёт о каком-нибудь очкастом ботанике или слишком толстой девочке... но не думаю, что это простое совпадение, что ты обращаешься определённым образом исключительно с Куртом, - Блейн ничего больше не добавил, только понимающе улыбнулся. Кто знает, могло оказаться достаточным дать понять Дэвиду, что он может ему доверять, и он сам бы затронул болезненную тему.  
\- Хаммел? Да он же просто педик, эта маленькая истеричка! Не больше, не меньше, - возможно, было излишне, так говорить о другом ученике с преподавателем, но снова привычка держать дистанцию взяла своё.  
\- У тебя какие-то проблемы с гомосексуалами, Дэйв? Поэтому ты преследуешь Курта? - тот сморщился.  
\- Они все извращенцы. Нельзя позволять им разгуливать с видом, будто это нормально, быть такими, - повторил он то, что говорила всегда его мать, когда смотрела телевизор, где показывали какого-нибудь знаменитого актёра в компании его жениха или, хуже того, мужа. Он почувствовал тошноту. Говорить такие вещи в кругу приятелей было просто, но произнесённые в присутствие профессора, такого спокойного и, вроде, дружелюбного, все эти слова казались почти... неправильными.  
\- Он когда-нибудь провоцировал, задевал тебя как-то? Может, он сделал специально что-то, что поставило тебя в неловкое положение? - Блейн знал, что это было не так, но не мог говорить иначе; он не мог напрямую спросить у Дэйва о том, что случилось в раздевалке.  
\- Пусть бы только попробовал приблизиться, этот...  
Тошнота стала сильнее: что с ним было не так? Может он думал, что Курт в состоянии понять его, но он всё сделал не так. Глупо было предполагать, что поцелуй поможет понять, в каком аду он живёт. На что он надеялся? Что тот ответит на его поцелуй, обнимет, поговорит с ним? Всё стало бы иначе.  
Снова перед глазами стояло потрясённое лицо Курта с покрасневшими губами, глядящего на него с отвращением. Он дал чётко понять, что Дэйв ему не нравился, что он никогда не мог бы испытывать интерес к нему. Ясное дело, что интересного можно было найти в том, кто ежедневно кидает тебя на шкафчики?  
Наглая улыбка.  
\- Как я говорил, Дэвид, иногда мы нападаем на того, кто символизирует наши страхи. Что-то, что нас пугает, что мы хотим скрыть, что мы отрицаем. Это возможно, что ты видишь в Курте что-то, что не можешь принять в себе самом?  
Карофски распахнул глаза: теперь до него дошло, к чему вёл профессор. И как он учуял? Он всегда был так внимателен... Может, именно зацикленность на Курте его выдала? Нет, невозможно, кто-то, должно быть, что-то сказал.  
И он знал, кто.  
Блейн прочёл страх в глазах парня и наклонился к нему, положив руку на стол.  
\- Знаю, что это может быть сложно, особенно, в твоём возрасте, но ты должен понять, это нормально, чувствовать себя запутавшимся. В этом нет ничего страшного, мы можем вместе найти кого-то, с кем ты мог бы поговорить и...  
\- НЕ О ЧЕМ ТУТ ГОВОРИТЬ! - заорал Дэйв, не в силах контролировать себя. Кем он себя вообразил, этот тип, чтобы говорить ему такое?  
\- Ты не должен так реагировать, Дэйв. Ты не один, мы можем...  
Дрожащий от злости, голос парня, которым тот прошипел ответ, заставил Блейна отступить:  
\- Я не знаю, как Вам пришла в голову эта мысль, но не смейте никогда больше говорить со мной об этом. И не пытайтесь говорить об этом ни с кем из учителей. Вы не имеете права, понятно?  
Дэвид оттолкнул стол, за которым сидел, потом встал и вышел, тяжело шагая, из класса. Блейн проводил его взглядом, но не посмел последовать за ним и заставить продолжить разговор. У него осталось странное и неприятное ощущение. Он понял, что надо приглядывать за этим парнем, у которого, кажется, были действительно серьёзные проблемы. Он мог натворить бед.  
Дэйв не пошёл на следующий урок, закрывшись в спортивном зале. Никто не должен был узнать. Надо было быть внимательнее. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что бы случилось, если бы в школе пронюхали. Он бы остался один, над ним издевались бы больше, чем над Куртом, и никого бы не было рядом: самые последние неудачники школы сторонились бы его после всего, через что он заставлял их проходить.  
Нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы обеспечить молчание Хаммела.


	17. Chapter 17

Обычный январский день, четыре часа пополудни. После дождя, который вчера с утра до вечера поливал Лайму, снег на тротуарах превратился в собственную серую карикатуру, которую люди, спешащие по своим делам, продолжали перемешивать до состояния мерзкой кашицы. Кто-то бежал на почту, кто-то возвращался домой из школы, кто-то лениво развалился на диванчике в Лайма Бин помешивая ложкой кофе и беззаботно болтая с соседом. А вон тот парень с покрасневшим от холода носом и полосатым шарфом вокруг шеи, что заходит в кафе, это Блейн, у него встреча с Куртом. Для постороннего взгляда не было в нём ничего особенного. Парень как парень. Немного нервничает, ждёт кого-то, может, девушку, на которую хочет произвести впечатление, или друга, которому должен рассказать что-то важное... Самому же Блейну казалось, что у него на спине висит огромный плакат с надписью:  
 _" Блейн Андерсон. 23 года. Я поцеловал своего ученика и сейчас собираюсь встретиться с ним, чтобы поговорить о наших отношениях. Или, может, меня арестуют за совращение несовершеннолетнего. Или за педофилию. Не осуждайте меня, пожалуйста."_  
Он был до такой степени на взводе, что и думать забыл о смягчающих обстоятельствах: Курту было уже восемнадцать, он был отнюдь не ребёнок, того долгожданного поцелуя желали оба; ничто из того, что произошло между ними не было незаконным, разве что неуместным...   
Блейн старался взять себя в руки и мыслить трезво... но у него не получалось. Вчерашний вечер он провёл в состоянии приятного волнения, свернувшись на диване и уставившись в телевизор, не в силах думать ни о чём другом, кроме Курта. О его робких и неуверенных поцелуях, о его тёплых руках, о запахе ванили на его коже. Он безмятежно проспал всю ночь, и отправился в школу, совершенно не подготовленный к возбуждению, которое охватило его в ожидании появления Курта в классе.   
Андерсон увидел, как тот вошёл и сел за последнюю парту, после чего урок превратился в настоящий ад. Он объяснял, отвечал на вопросы, даже повышал голос, когда это требовалось, но всё это он проделывал, будто в трансе, в то время, как голова его была занята совершенно другим. "Да будь он проклят этот Диккенс." - подумал он, взглянув мельком на Курта, зажавшего в зубах карандаш. - " Я хочу его. Больше, чем когда-либо желал кого-нибудь ещё. Хочу защищать его, хочу, чтобы он защищал меня. Хочу его обнять, прижаться к нему на диване и рассказать ему всё на свете."  
Блейну стоило страшных усилий отключить автопилот и вести урок как положено, прекратив фантазировать о Курте, себе и пустой учительской.  
И теперь, вот он, сидит за этим дурацким столиком, в этом дурацком захолустном кафе, спрашивая себя, какого дьявола он здесь делает. Он чувствовал, что запутался больше, чем когда бы то ни было, а в прошлом у него хватало сложных ситуаций, так что, надо было сильно постараться, чтобы превзойти себя. Он почти собрался встать, когда дверь открылась и вошёл Курт.  
Одна улыбка, обмен понимающими взглядами, и Блейн понял, почему он был именно там, в этом дурацком кафе, за этим дурацким столиком. Потому что, даже если всё это выбивало из колеи, запутывало и осложняло его жизнь, правильно это или нет, он влюбился в этого прекрасного парня, который улыбался ему и спрашивал, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь пожевать. В этого парня, такого умного, и нежного, и необыкновенного, который сидел напротив и покачивал шоколадным печеньем прямо у него перед глазами.  
\- Всё в порядке? Ты взял только кофе, ты заболел? - сказал Курт, предлагая Андерсону печенье и пытаясь усмотреть признаки простуды или гриппа. Было слишком странно не видеть перед ним на столике хоть какой-то еды.  
\- Ух, точно... я отвлёкся, когда заказывал, - он предпочёл не уточнять, что в тот момент воображал, как представители полиции нравов надевают на него наручники и выводят из кафе на глазах изумлённой публики, и откусил половинку печенья, наслаждаясь вкусом шоколада, тающего во рту.  
\- Ты надел красный свитер, мне нравится. Но утром ты был не в нём, я имею в виду... в классе ты был одет иначе, - заметил Курт, с удовольствием глядя на Блейна, он просто обожал этот облегающий свитер.  
\- Я зашёл домой переодеться, - быстро объяснил Андерсон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Так и было, он зашёл после школы домой, снял пиджак и рубашку, потом надел красный свитер, возможно, из желания порадовать Курта и сделать их встречу особенной... Только вот, объяснять это вслух ему было неловко.  
\- Переодеться? - повторил Курт задумчиво.  
\- Да... я подумал, что это могло быть мило... - бормотал Блейн, разбивая объяснение на мелкие фразы, в надежде, что тогда оно будет звучать не так глупо. - ...одеться хорошо... для нашей первой встречи. Учитывая, что это первая встреча с тех пор как... вот.  
\- Ох. Я тоже старался одеться получше сегодня утром. Только я не пошёл домой переодеваться, - сказал Курт расстроенным голосом. - Это ничего?   
Блейн чуть не подавился печеньем, которое жевал: как ему только в голову пришло, что хоть что-то в нём могло быть не так?   
\- Не говори глупости, это гораздо больше, чем ничего. Ты очень красивый.  
Не ясно от чего, но Блейн почувствовал некоторую раскованность, граничащую с нахальством. Возможно, это было своего рода безалкогольное опьянение от сознания, что это он, Блейн Андерсон, заставляет Курта так мило краснеть, или то, что не он один за этим столиком взволнован и неуклюж, но он чувствовал, что сейчас и здесь может быть самим собой. По крайней мере, чуть больше, чем обычно.  
В первый момент, Курт явно смутился, но Блейн успел заметить довольную улыбку, которую парень тут же поспешил спрятать за своей чашкой капуччино.  
Андерсон достал из сумки конверт и протянул его Курту. Сверху было написано только его имя.  
\- Пока я не забыл, или пока... всё не зашло слишком далеко, возьми это. Сегодня утром, в свободное время, мне захотелось кое-что сделать.  
\- Что это? - спросил тот, с любопытством разглядывая конверт. Он был ещё не в состоянии рассуждать здраво, поскольку единственное, о чём он продолжал думать, были слова Блейна о том, что он находит его красивым.  
\- Курт, осталось три недели, чтобы подать заявление в NYADA. Ты говорил, что тебе нужно было рекомендательное письмо от кого-то из преподавателей, так что сегодня, когда Рейчел Берри зашла, чтобы забрать то, что я написал для неё, я подумал, что тебе это тоже не помешает, - Курт продолжал разглядывать конверт. - Я подумал, что ты вряд ли попросил бы меня об этом, из страха, что это будет неуместно. Но боюсь, что, если бы я подождал ещё, письмо получилось бы слишком... личным. Так что, вот, я написал его сегодня утром, стараясь быть, как можно более объективным. Уверяю тебя, что, в любом случае, ты в нём представлен, как отличный ученик...  
\- Ух ты, спасибо, Блейн. Ты прав, я ни за что не посмел бы просить тебя об этом. Моё заявление уже готово, надо только... отправить его. Надеюсь, моя заявка не окажется слишком бедной по их меркам.  
\- Что ты написал? - полюбопытствовал Андерсон, которому безумно хотелось взять парня за руку; когда речь заходила о Нью-Йорке, его глаза буквально светились.   
\- Посмотрим... твоё письмо, разумеется. А также письма от мистера Шу и от Сильвестер. Потом, три года в хоре, футбольная команда, группа поддержки, мои оценки... не много, в общем. Ах, да, ещё уроки фортепьяно.  
\- Не много, говоришь? - Блейн был поражён.  
\- У меня не было главных ролей в мюзиклах, что мы ставили в школе, а вне её я не делал ничего, что стоило бы упоминания. Но я кое-что придумал. Я вложил туда ещё видео Vogue, которое Арти снял со мной и Мерседес, ну и пару записей моих выступлений. Это не соло с соревнований, но, если они ищут таланты, то не останутся к ним безразличны, - он сказал это с уверенностью, в которой не было ни высокомерия, ни хвастовства; Блейн слышал его пение и знал, что у него прекрасный голос. Он заслуживал возможности оставить Лайму.  
\- Я уверен, что ты окажешься в финале. Ты поедешь в Нью-Йорк и поразишь их всех на прослушивании.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Оба замолчали. Нерешённый вопрос витал в воздухе, но у них не хватало духа заговорить об этом: даже если им удастся остаться вместе до конца учебного года, что с ними станет, когда Курт отправится в Нью-Йорк? Стоит ли бороться, если в любом случае всё должно закончиться?  
Через полчаса, когда они обсудили каникулы Блейна в Орегоне, мюзикл "Rent" и последние безумства Сильвестр, нейтральные темы для разговора закончились. Воспользовавшись паузой, внушительных размеров розовый слон уселся на их столике, терпеливо наблюдая, как Курт теребил салфетку, а Блейн нервно превращал в крошку своё несчастное печенье. Первым не выдержал Курт.  
\- Так вот... значит, вчера... - это было не Бог весть какое начало, но, всё же, лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Мы ведь здесь, чтобы поговорить об этом, так? - подхватил Блейн.  
\- Точно. Будем называть вещи своими именами. Мы целовались. Я имею в виду, ты мой учитель, и мы целовались, - Курт произносил слова с некоторой отстранённостью, словно, говоря о ком-то другом.  
\- Твой первый поцелуй. Это должно было быть... проще. Тёмный кинозал, вспотевшие ладони, попкорн... Что-то вроде этого.  
\- А каким был твой? - Курт подпёр рукой щёку и посмотрел внимательно. Он не думал, что наберётся смелости спросить, но вот, он смог. Это была маленькая победа.  
\- Мой, что? - Блейн попытался сделать вид, что не понял. Он не мог сказать правду. Или мог?  
\- Твой первый поцелуй. Каким он был? - Курт не дал ему шансов отвертеться.  
\- Я... Ммм, - замялся Андерсон.  
...Рука Себастиана толкает назад, его язык неожиданно скользит по зубам, засос на шее, пальцы выдёргивают рубашку, чтобы добраться до кожи, царапины на боку. Даже потрескивание дров в камине за их спиной не смогло придать хоть немного поэзии тому моменту.  
Тот первый поцелуй оставил лишь горечь, первая близость - лишь удивление: всё это так сильно отличалось от того, что он себе представлял... Но ни с кем из парней, которых он встретил после, не было иначе. И Блейн так привык к отсутствию волшебства, что спрашивал себя, а должно ли оно быть? Может, это были только выдумки неопытного подростка? Поцелуи без привязанности, секс без любви... это было безопасно, давало ощущение защищённости. Ему было стыдно признаться, но он чувствовал себя комфортно, зная, что можно получать удовольствие, не открывая при этом душу, не подпуская никого слишком близко.   
По крайней мере, так было до Курта. Это он заставил Блейна измениться или, лучше сказать, вернуться к тем мечтам и желаниям, которые он давным-давно забросил и даже не вспоминал, как глупые и никчёмные. Курт подарил ему надежду, возможно, он не был сломанной игрушкой, как сказал когда-то Себастиан. Поцелуй Курта был чем-то невероятным, новым и до опасного похожим на то, каким он представлял свой первый поцелуй. Даже лучше.   
\- Это было неожиданно. Такого, как он, я... я искал его всю жизнь, но не думал, что когда-нибудь наберусь смелости подойти к нему. Этот поцелуй, он не был идеальным, но он был в точности таким, каким должен был быть: с запахом ванили, немного неловким и с примесью горечи. Одним словом, прекрасным. Мне казалось, я мог бы продолжать целовать его часами, это так отличалось от того, что я помнил. Это было так похоже на мои юношеские фантазии, которые я давно привык считать глупыми.  
Он действительно сказал это. Сказал правду. Курт смотрел на него в недоумении.  
\- Я чего-то не понимаю. Ты совсем меня запутал. Как он мог отличаться от того, что ты помнил, если он был первым? - он вопросительно наклонил голову в ожидании объяснения. Блейн тихонько улыбнулся.  
\- Правда? Ты правда не понял, Курт? Наш вчерашний поцелуй, он стал первым и для меня. Первым, который я разделил с кем-то, к кому действительно что-то чувствую. И мне не важно, что всё между нами так сложно и запутано, если бы мне пришлось вернуться назад, я бы сто раз это повторил, лишь бы снова испытать то, что ты меня заставил почувствовать, - теперь уже у обоих щеки горели, но Блейн продолжил. - Можешь смеяться надо мной, испытывать жалость, но мне двадцать три, и у меня никогда никого не было. И я никогда не был ничьим парнем, да и никогда не хотел этого.   
Курт открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но тут же закрыл и посмотрел на Блейна. Тот замер, запустив пальцы в волосы и не поднимая глаз.  
\- Я тоже.  
Они взглянули друг другу в глаза и улыбнулись. Блейн сложил руки перед собой, готовясь к откровенному разговору. Его слова были наполнены такой решимостью, что Курт почти испугался.  
\- Лучше нам быть абсолютно искренними друг с другом теперь. Ты мне нравишься, Курт. Очень нравишься. Я не шутил вчера, когда сказал, что меньше, чем всё, для меня не достаточно... По-моему, мы должны дать НАМ шанс, даже, если это будет безумно сложно. Думаю, оно того стоит.  
Его голос не был тихим или робким. Он был ужасно серьёзным. Курт сглотнул: никаких шуток, взрослый разговор. Только правда.  
\- С самой первой встречи я... ты показался мне таким... в том дурацком туалете я увидел тебя, сидящим на полу, всего мокрого от слаша и слёз. Ты не представляешь, как я хотел, чтобы ты оказался глупым, противным и раздражающим. Боже, Курт, я так на это надеялся! Я хотел, чтобы ты был грубым и невоспитанным. Было бы проще... Помочь тебе без всех этих чувств, от которых теперь никуда не деться. Я надеялся ещё, что, может, курс окажется достаточно сложным, чтобы заставить тебя поменять его на какой-нибудь другой. Что угодно, только бы не видеть тебя ежедневно, зная, чем рискую каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя или говорю с тобой. Что угодно, только бы ты оказался просто одним из многих, чьё имя и черты я не вспомню через пару лет.  
Глаза Курта намокли от подступивших слёз. Неделями, месяцами, после того глупого поцелуя в щёку, он сто раз обдумывал каждое слово, произнесённое в классе, чтобы держать между ними дистанцию. Ту дистанцию, которая исчезла, когда он увидел Андерсона, отчищающего надпись с его шкафчика, и, которая превратилась в стену, когда он увидел Себастиана, держащего руку Блейна в Лайма Бин.  
\- Ты игнорировал меня три месяца. До самого декабря мы разговаривали только на уроках, когда ты раздавал сочинения. Ничего больше, ты на меня не смотрел, даже во время переклички. Я был невидимкой.  
\- Так и было... те сочинения разбили мои надежды. Мне стало безнадёжно ясно, что ты не был ни глупым, ни поверхностным, ни ленивым. Твой ум, твоя проницательность, это было первым, что привлекло меня к тебе. Я узнавал тебя через твои слова, рассуждения, через твой почерк. Это было неизбежно, даже, если я старался держаться от тебя подальше. Каждый раз, когда я читал твои работы, мне казалось, что открываю тебя, что понимаю тебя. Каждый раз чуть больше.  
\- Что ты открыл, Блейн?  
\- Кое-что, чего не хотел бы... Ты не был одним из многих, ты отличался от всех остальных. Ты особенный, Курт. Особенный, для меня. Я открыл для себя что-то, ради чего стоит рисковать. До встречи с тобой, я не мог провести больше получаса в обществе кого-то, кто не был моим коллегой, напарником по заданиям, или... Себастианом, без того, чтобы не испытать соблазна сбежать. Как бы странно это ни казалось, я думаю, что могу рассказать тебе всё, что угодно.  
 _Почти любой секрет._  
\- С тобой, я чувствую, что могу быть собой. Без прикрас, без лжи, без стен. Только... меня мучает, что я лишаю тебя чего-то... Если бы не мой эгоизм, ты, возможно, сумел бы найти парня твоего возраста, кого-то, с кем встречаться, не скрываясь.  
Услышав эти слова, Курт, словно очнулся и удивлённо посмотрел на Блейна.  
\- Не скрываясь? Ты что, серьёзно думаешь, что, если бы я встречался со своим ровесником, то мог бы спокойно прогуливаться с ним за ручку? Я не смог бы себе такого позволить ни в школе, ни на улицах Лаймы. Да и потом, это бы всё равно не сработало, - Курт покачал головой. - Потому что я влюблён в моего учителя английской литературы. И не говори мне о разнице в возрасте, если бы ты не преподавал в МакКинли, мы были бы вместе ещё до Рождества.  
\- Если бы я не преподавал в МакКинли, мы бы никогда не встретились.  
\- А если бы меня не облили в первый день слашем, возможно, я остался бы для тебя просто учеником, одним из многих. Я думаю, что все это совпадения неспроста.  
\- Так что, ты собираешься воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы получать более высокие оценки? Или шантажировать меня, чтобы я не завалил Финна? - попытался пошутить Блейн, чтобы снять напряжение.  
Однако, Курт не уловил иронии. Он в ужасе мотнул головой:  
\- Нет! Конечно же нет, как ты можешь так думать?  
Блейн рассмеялся.  
\- Что тогда мы здесь делаем? Можем притвориться, что ничего не случилось и продолжать, как раньше... - Курт обиженно пожал плечами.  
\- Ты ЭТОГО хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Будем продолжать встречаться здесь? Два раза в неделю? - спросил Курт.  
\- Мы можем сходить в библиотеку, как-нибудь. Обожаю библиотеки, - предложил Блейн. - И, может... ты мог бы приходить ко мне домой, иногда.  
Курт распахнул глаза, спрашивая себя, был ли в этом предложении намёк... Был?  
Андерсон не сразу сообразил, почему тот так разволновался, а когда до него дошло, чуть не подавился куском печенья. Было очевидно, что Курт воспринял эту фразу в плохом смысле... Да уж, сформулировал!... И подумать только, ведь и в мыслях не было... По крайней мере, пока.  
\- Фильм вместе посмотреть. Сидя на диване. На разных концах дивана, если хочешь. А если не хочешь... можем даже в библиотеку не ходить, - выпалил Блейн.  
\- Ох. Хорошо. У тебя дома... почему бы и нет. В смысле, там спокойно, и мы будем одни, да? - Курт робко улыбнулся.  
Одни, конечно. Не считая Себастиана, который вернётся через три недели: можно было и не мечтать, что тот останется в Гарварде по окончании зимних экзаменов.  
Нужно было найти способ поговорить с ним о Курте и убедить его не пугать парня до смерти. У Андерсона было на это три недели.  
\- Хорошо, могу я спросить тебя кое о чём? Я уже давно об этом думаю, но всё не мог набраться смелости. Но, раз уж мы решили быть во всём откровенными... - Курт оборвал фразу, предоставив Блейну теряться в догадках. Может, Курт хотел поговорить о сексе? Или он передумал и не хотел больше с ним встречаться? Возможно, он хотел рассказать обо всём своим родителям?   
\- Конечно, спрашивай, - ответил Блейн, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. Курт заметно покраснел и опустил взгляд, водя пальцем по краю чашки.  
\- Ты не мог бы мне дать твой... твой номер телефона? Мобильного, я имею в виду. - сказал он таким тихим и нерешительным голосом, что Блейн едва удержался, чтобы не броситься к нему прямо через стол и не обнять крепко... Вместо этого, он лишь кивнул.  
\- Курт, ну конечно же, я дам тебе мой номер. Мне почему-то даже в голову не пришло... прости, - Андерсон протянул руку, ладонью вверх; когда Курт посмотрел на неё с сомнением, он просто молча пошевелил пальцами. Но это, судя по всему, не помогло, поскольку Курт только смущённо огляделся вокруг и прикусил губу.  
\- Не знаю, стоит ли... - пробормотал он тихо. Теперь настала очередь Блейна выразить непонимание: что парень имел в виду? Курт продолжил. - Я хочу сказать, это неосторожно, держаться за руки на людях... мне было бы приятно, но не думаю, что это уместно, - к концу фразы его голос практически сошёл на нет.  
\- Твой телефон, Курт. Дай мне твой мобильный, чтобы я записал тебе свой номер, - ответил Блейн, стараясь не улыбаться.  
\- Ох, - лицо Курта было чем-то невероятным: он казался одновременно разочарованным и смущённым, вынимая телефон из сумки и протягивая его Блейну. Тот задержал на секунду руку на его запястье, погладив незаметно кожу пальцами.  
\- Если бы я только мог, я держал бы тебя за руку даже во время урока. Нет, не так. Если бы я мог, ВМЕСТО урока... я повёл бы тебя в кино, - Курт улыбнулся. - Глупо, да? Просто, после вчерашнего вечера, мне слишком трудно не смотреть на тебя каждую минуту.  
\- Это не глупо. Я тоже думал об этом, - "успокоил" его Курт.  
 _Но кино тут было ни при чём. Только ты, я и пустая учительская._  
Блейн быстро набрал свой номер:  
\- Под каким именем сохранить?  
\- Думаю, "Блейн" подойдёт.  
Тот сделал звонок с телефона Курта, и его мобильник отозвался в кармане пальто.  
\- Потом сохраню твой номер у себя.   
\- Ладно, с этим мы покончили, - объявил Курт. - Правда, есть ещё кое-что...  
Блейн глотнул кофе и посмотрел на него вопросительно. Почему Курт опять краснеет и опускает взгляд?  
\- Я хотел спросить... прости, я такой глупый, наверное.  
Андерсон ободряюще улыбнулся. За эту встречу они преодолели столько неловких моментов, что он уже ничего не боялся.  
\- Ты, правда, никогда не был ничьим парнем? Мне это кажется таким странным.  
\- Тем не менее, это правда. То есть, были своего рода отношения, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Так что, можно сказать, что я всегда был один.  
\- Нет, я не верю. Этого просто не может быть, - Курт казался растерянным.  
\- Почему?  
\- Перестань! Посмотри на себя... кто бы не захотел быть с таким парнем, как ты? В академии ты наверняка разбил множество сердец. Я уже не говорю об университете. Ты такой красивый и милый, и заботливый, и умный... и ты гей. Какой идиот мог бы от тебя отказаться?   
Блейн горько усмехнулся: безусловно, в Гарварде было проще. Но не для такого, как он, закрытого, бегущего от откровенных разговоров, как от огня. Конечно, секса хватало, но никогда рядом не было никого, кого бы он мог или, точнее, хотел назвать "своим парнем". Для того, чтобы излить душу, просто поговорить или посоветоваться, у него был Себастиан и пара друзей из Далтона, никто другой ему не был нужен... Пока он не встретил Курта, и не понял, что всё это время ждал и неосознанно искал его.  
\- Хорошо... мы обещали быть искренними, так? И твой вопрос подводит нас к следующим двум, которые нам следует обсудить.  
\- О чём речь?  
\- Во-первых, Дэйв Карофски. Во-вторых, Себастиан.  
\- Себастиан, твой друг из Гарварда?  
\- Да, именно он. Мы чуть больше, чем просто друзья, на самом деле. Думаю, он был чем-то, наиболее близким к определению "мой парень"... и сейчас, это один из самых важных людей в моей жизни. И, скажем, он не был счастлив, когда понял, что я... начал испытывать к тебе что-то. Он неоднократно высказывался по этому поводу...  
\- Ах. Теперь понимаю, почему он практически угрожал мне смертью накануне Рождества, когда мы встретились в супермаркете. Какой милый, - произнёс Курт с сарказмом и сморщил нос.  
\- Он тебе...ЧТО?! - Блейн уронил голову на руки. - Кофе. Мне понадобится много кофе, чтобы дожить до вечера.  
\- А что случится вечером?  
\- У нас будет свидание, естественно.


	18. Chapter 18

Они просидели, склонившись друг к другу, за этим столиком до семи вечера, тихо разговаривая и ежеминутно борясь с желанием прикоснуться, хотя бы к руке, хотя бы к запястью. Им бы этого хватило. Для других это было бы слишком.  
Они говорили о NYADA, о школе, о Соловьях и о Гарварде. Возможно, это произошло из-за их недавнего договора об исключительной откровенности или потому, что Курт казался более внимательным и заинтересованным, чем когда-либо, но Блейн начал рассказывать о себе. Не всё, конечно. Он не рассказал, почему перевёлся в Далтон, не описал в деталях свои прежние отношения с Себастианом... Блейн боялся затрагивать эти темы, боялся реакции Курта. Что он подумает? Сочтёт его трусом за то, что просто сбежал из своей старой школы, в то время, как Хаммел сражался каждый чёртов день, защищая своё право быть таким, какой он есть? Решит, что Андерсон слишком поверхностный, раз позволил втянуть себя в отношения без чувств, тогда как он предпочитал оставаться в одиночестве...  
Зато он поделился с Куртом своими мечтами.  
-Ты сегодня без компьютера?  
\- Само собой. Я подумал... сегодня у нас такой важный разговор, не до работы, как ты считаешь? И вообще... иногда я спрашиваю себя, зачем трачу время на это исследование. Никто и никогда не прочтёт его и, всё равно, не могу заставить себя остановиться. Работа практически закончена, а я всё продолжаю подправлять, вносить изменения, добавлять что-то...  
\- Когда ты её начал?  
Блейн закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, размышляя:  
\- В сентябре. Не в прошлом году. Я начал писать это исследование полтора года назад. Я говорил тебе, что готовил его для заявки на специализацию в Браун, я должен был представить его после первого отборочного конкурса.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не посчитаешь меня слишком назойливым, если я спрошу, почему ты не попытался ещё раз? Я знаю, ты разругался с отцом, но наше будущее... это важно. Ты не думал, что можно было бы попросить ссуду или стипендию?  
Блейн горько улыбнулся.

****

_\- Проклятье, Блейн! Ты не можешь вот так всё бросить! Ты столько трудился. И смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.  
Они были в комнате общежития. Себастиан, ещё в пижаме, стоял рядом с Блейном и орал на него как сумасшедший, пока тот разбирал чемодан, только что вернувшись из Огайо, после рождественских каникул. Андерсон сообщил, что отец отказался оплатить его обучение в университете Браун и, что после диплома, в июле, ему придётся устроиться на работу учителем, с чем его друг, очевидно, не был согласен.  
Когда Себастиан спросил, по какой такой причине его отец вдруг принял это абсурдное решение, ответ Блейна ему совсем не понравился. Семья Смайта была весьма состоятельной, но его родители не имели предрассудков: с четырнадцати лет он мог приводить к себе в комнату кого угодно, и единственное, за что его могли пожурить, был слишком высокий уровень громкости звуков, доносящихся оттуда. Во всём остальном, его родители были своего рода хиппи высшего общества, но они были достаточно богаты, чтобы убедить всех в том, что их эксцентричность была лишь невинным капризом.  
\- Ты не можешь позволить ему испортить тебе жизнь только потому, что предпочитаешь пенис вагине! Это чистое безумие, - лицо Себастиана сделалось багровым, как всегда, когда он был в бешенстве. Чтобы привлечь внимание Блейна, он начал вытаскивать вещи из сумки и разбрасывать их по кровати.  
\- Бас! Какого чёрта ты делаешь? - заорал Блейн, хватая того за руки и заставляя остановиться.  
\- Так нельзя, Блейн, мы должны найти выход, - от злости, у него на глазах выступили слёзы, а голос стал хриплым; взглянув на друга вблизи, он заметил, наконец, лиловое пятно на его щеке. - Он тебя ударил, Блейн? Он опять это сделал, да? Дня благодарения ему показалось недостаточно, он и Рождество должен был тебе испортить. Я говорил тебе, что если он ещё посмеет поднять на тебя руку... - друг ругался уже больше часа, так что Блейн заставил его сесть на кровать и сам устроился рядом, положив подбородок ему на колено.  
\- Дыши, Себастиан. Закрой глаза и дыши, - сказал он тихо.  
Тот упрямо мотнул головой и попытался встать, но Блейн поймал его и усадил назад.  
\- Что тебе сказали на встрече, на прошлой неделе?  
\- Что я не могу контролировать всё, - неохотно отозвался Смайт, механическим голосом повторяя один из девизов его группы восстановления и принятия себя. После возвращения из Франции, ему с трудом удалось выйти из плачевного состояния, в котором его нашёл Блейн в Гарварде. Но, даже после этого, вот уже в течение года ему и Блейну приходилось бороться с его склонностью выходить из себя; Франсуа нанёс ему глубокие раны, которые продолжали давать о себе знать, хотя с каждым днём, казалось, что Себастиану становится лучше.  
\- И что ты должен делать, когда понимаешь, что не можешь повлиять на ход событий? - не отставал Блейн.  
\- Напиться до коматозного состояния? - спросил Себастиан с издёвкой, но серьёзное выражение лица друга заставило его тяжело вздохнуть. - Ладно, ладно! Я должен закрыть глаза, дышать и сконцентрироваться.  
\- Ну, давай же, Себастиан, - Блейн закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох, Себастиан повторил за ним. Через пару минут, казалось, он успокоился, дыхание его выровнялось.  
\- Я сконцентрировался, - заявил он, открывая глаза.  
\- Да ну? - Блейн глянул на него с любопытством.  
\- Клянусь! Я сконцентрировался на том, что твой отец - редкая скотина, - сказал он, растрепав кудряшки Блейна, всё ещё сидящего рядом с ним на полу. Тот усмехнулся, но спорить не стал. - Уже слишком поздно подавать запрос на стипендию, верно?  
Молчание Блейна было более чем красноречивым. Подобные шаги следовало предпринимать заранее, теперь уже прошли все сроки, и даже его преподаватели, которые души в нём не чаяли, не могли бы ничем помочь.  
\- Мои родители могли бы тебе дать деньги. Они и так тебя обожают, а уж если бы мы притворились, что помолвлены... Не бойся, нам не придётся заниматься сексом. Подумай, моя мать была бы так счастлива, что подписывала бы незаполненные чеки даже, если бы мы просили денег на кокаин! А уж если мы скажем, что это на учёбу!.. - предложил Себастиан, ущипнув Андерсона за щёчку.  
\- Поздно, Себастиан. И потом, я бы в любом случае не принял деньги от твоих. Не беспокойся за меня. Меня всегда привлекала идея преподавать; уверен, всё будет хорошо. Сниму маленькую квартирку с диваном для тебя... и для всех парней, которых ты будешь таскать домой, - он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло неубедительно. Себастиан склонился и задумчиво на него посмотрел.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что если бы я не уехал во Францию, сейчас всё могло бы быть иначе. Мы могли бы влюбиться, Блейн? Пожалуйста. Не уезжай, мы найдём какое-нибудь решение, - почти прошептал он. Блейн развернулся к нему и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, потом встал, взял лицо Себастиана в ладони и поцеловал в лоб. Тот обнял его, и Блейн прислонился щекой к его волосам.  
Они бы никогда не смогли влюбиться, это Блейн прекрасно знал. И Себастиан знал. Много раз ему приходило в голову, что всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы он влюбился в друга, но слышать это, произнесённым вслух... было странно. Он вдруг осознал, что за полтора года, что они были вместе, они никогда не говорили о такой возможности.  
\- Мы упустили наш случай много лет назад, но мы снова нашли друг друга. Вероятно, всё должно было сложиться именно так. Мы идеально подходим друг другу, как друзья. Хотя, есть кое-что, что меня не устраивает. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы у нас был один размер штанов, чтобы можно было меняться джинсами, а не только шарфами, - Себастиан рассмеялся, уткнувшись Блейну в плечо.  
Когда он отстранился, то снова был самим собой. Или, лучше сказать, таким, каким его чаще всего можно было увидеть: дерзким и нахальным, светским и двойственным. Не сломанным, неуравновешенным и нуждающимся в поддержке...   
\- Надеюсь, тот диван будет удобным. Ради твоего же блага. Потому что ты не избавишься от меня так просто, Андерсон. И к чертям твои чемоданы! Ты и я отправляемся провести вечерок в стиле Смайт, и не хочу слышать возражений. Хочу видеть тебя пьяным в стельку, присосавшимся к какому-нибудь телу на диване, не позже, чем через два часа. О твоей карьере позаботимся завтра.  
\- Себастиан? - возразил Блейн, пытаясь упираться, пока тот тащил его к выходу, накинув ему на плечи пальто. - Мы в пижамах! На дворе январь!  
\- Значит, начинай придумывать какую-нибудь историю о несостоявшемся pigiama-party, не хочешь же ты прийти в паб неподготовленным!_

****

\- На третьем курсе, во время моего рождественского визита домой, мой отец представил мне одну свою молоденькую секретаршу. Нужно отдать ему должное, она была очень хорошенькая и милая, но, естественно, у меня не было другого выбора, как дать ей ясно понять, что я не заинтересован. Мой отец страшно разозлился и пригрозил не оплачивать больше мою учёбу, зная, насколько это для меня важно. Так он надеялся побороть моё упрямство.  
\- Как будто человек может решить не быть геем, если его правильно мотивировать, - Курт поморщился.  
\- Я шёл на многие компромиссы, чтобы не портить с ним отношения, но в этот раз просто не смог. Когда, перед отъездом в Гарвард, я показал ему письмо из Браун, в котором они с энтузиазмом соглашались принять меня, он только спросил, получил ли я стипендию. Он окончательно решил не тратить больше ни доллара на мою учёбу... Жаль, что было слишком поздно предпринимать что-либо, чтобы оплатить университет иначе.  
\- Своевременное решение, - заметил Курт с горечью в голосе.  
\- Точно. Таким образом, в июле я получил диплом и начал искать работу. В МакКинли искали нового преподавателя литературы и... вот я здесь. Альтернативой было преподавать физическое воспитание в Нью Мексико. И какое бы отвращение не вызывал у меня Огайо, откровенно говоря, не могу ненавидеть его больше, чем Нью Мексико.  
\- Большой выбор.  
\- И потом, я не очень люблю спорт... В смысле, я бегаю каждый день и занимался боксом, но я не смог бы обучать этому студентов. Литература - это другое дело, это то, что я действительно люблю.  
\- Ты неплохо двигался на ринге, так? Я по-прежнему придерживаюсь мнения, что ты и бокс не сочетаетесь. Теннис, поло, гольф, это, да. Но бокс и ты... Это производит на меня странное впечатление.  
Блейн натянуто улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Поговорим лучше о Дэйве. Ему бы лучше срываться на боксёрской груше, чем на тебе.  
 _А что тебя заставляло срываться на той груше, Блейн?_

****

_Себастиан проскользнул в комнату и начал раздеваться, стараясь не шуметь, но не успел он снять даже брюки, когда Блейн включил свет.  
\- Я ждал тебя сегодня вечером. Ты обещал пойти со мной посмотреть фильм в большом зале, - пробормотал он заспанным голосом. Себастиан улыбнулся и, безразлично пожав плечами, продолжил раздеваться.  
\- Я был в Scandals. Мне захотелось немного развеяться, - ответил он и, сложив одежду на письменный стол, подошёл к постели. Блейн задумчиво посмотрел на него, но промолчал: он был слишком сонным, чтобы начинать препираться. Смайт залез под одеяло и обнял его. От него разило дешёвым пивом и сигаретами.  
\- Давай спать. Завтра контрольная по химии.  
Блейн закрыл глаза, а когда наутро проснулся со стоном, обнаружил, что руки Себастиана медленно шарят в его штанах... И, во время очередной телефонной ссоры с отцом, он всерьёз подумал, что, может, тот был прав, когда сказал:"Ты не можешь быть геем, Блейн. Ты всегда будешь один."  
Костяшки пальцев горели от соприкосновений с грушей, пока он вымещал на ней злость за каждую свою вину: его вина, если мать пила, а отец был вечно зол.  
Он должен был быть более предприимчивым, более сильным, более выносливым...  
Это его вина, если Себастиан,раз за разом, оставлял его одного.  
Это его вина, что он сбежал из старой школы, поджав хвост.  
Трус.  
Удар.  
Подлец.  
Удар.  
Слабак.  
Удар.  
По крайней мере, это у него хорошо получается._

****

Они говорили не о нём, а о Дэйве Карофски.  
\- Я сегодня поздоровался с ним в коридоре... как ни странно, он не оценил моей инициативы, и теперь у меня всё правое плечо ноет. Ты его видел? Вы поговорили?  
\- Да, но не думаю, что он решится на coming out в ближайшее время. Не в этом столетии. Я попытаюсь поговорить с ним ещё, но ты должен держаться от него подальше.  
Взгляд Курта сделался обеспокоенным и удивлённым одновременно.  
\- Он понял, что я рассказал тебе о поцелуе? Или ты ему сказал? Не знаю, как мне держаться от него ещё дальше... Я не ищу сам проблемы на свою голову.  
\- Я знаю. Только... Он, действительно, здорово запутался, Курт. Обещай мне, что если будет ещё хуже, если увидишь, что всё заходит слишком далеко, ты мне скажешь. Я не хочу, чтобы... Чтобы ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Знаю, ты считаешь бесполезным говорить об этом директору, но в последнее время, он стал наказывать гораздо больше хулиганов, чем раньше.  
\- Только потому, что ты доставляешь их ему в кабинет лично. Как только ты перестанешь этим заниматься, он перестанет об этом беспокоиться. Это бесполезно, почему ты это делаешь?  
\- Я делаю свою работу, Курт. И обещай, если ситуация... усугубится, ты мне скажешь и позволишь принять меры.  
\- Единственное, чего я хочу, это уехать отсюда, Блейн. Забыть всё и всех... не хочу тратить моё время на...  
\- Пообещай мне, Курт. Это важно.  
\- Хорошо. Обещаю, - сдался Хаммел. В конце концов, ему трудно было представить, как бы ситуация могла ухудшиться, так что обещание, по сути, было пустышкой. 

****

_\- Педик хренов! Это школьный бал, и ты его испортил. Выскочка несчастный!  
Блейн уже на земле, рот полон крови. Удар ногой в живот, ещё удар. Блейн чувствует, как ломается ребро, и боль растекается по всему телу, лишая сил, чтобы позвать на помощь. Или умолять о пощаде...  
Дэнни лежит рядом, с подбитым глазом, рассечённой губой, с искажённым от страха лицом. Он дышит отрывисто, воздух с хрипом вырывается из окровавленного рта: коллапс лёгкого, объяснили потом в больнице. Он не сказал этого ни тем вечером, ни в последствии, но Блейн знал, что он считал его идею пойти на бал вместе глупой, рискованной и немного показушной.  
\- Пидеры!  
Полуживые, они остались лежать на той парковке, пока одна второкурсница не заметила их и не вызвала скорую. Её звали Кэти. Блейну очень хотелось поблагодарить её, но, выйдя из больницы, он не смог набраться смелости, чтобы вернуться в ту школу. Он написал ей письмо, которое пролежало несколько месяцев в кармане его униформы, пока, однажды, он не сдал её вместе с письмом в прачечную.   
Лёжа на той проклятой больничной койке, утыканный сотней трубочек и проводов, он с трудом отвечал на настойчивые вопросы полиции.  
\- Кто это был? Сколько их было? Что они говорили? Кого ударили первым? Сколько, ты сказал, их было? Вы их спровоцировали? Почему вы не ушли сразу? Почему вы пошли на бал вместе? Вы заигрывали на людях? Почему они пошли за вами?  
\- Дэнни выкарабкается, но он не хочет тебя видеть.  
Ему никогда не забыть выражение лица своего отца, стоящего в дверях его палаты, запах лекарств и привкус крови на губах: раны открывались каждый раз, как он пытался заговорить. Это было почти приятно. Он выжил. Он никогда больше не будет бояться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это произошло по твоей вине, Блейн. Это всё твоя вина... Я думал, тот случай, когда тебе написали на лбу фломастером... Я думал, тебя это чему-то научило. Ты должен был понять, что некоторые... особенности не следует выставлять напоказ. Почему ты не говорил, что ситуация настолько серьёзная? Мы бы перевели тебя в другую школу, где бы ты был в безопасности.  
Блейн прикрыл глаза и уронил голову на подушку. Постоянные толчки, кулаки, надписи на стенах, сплетни, записки в шкафчике, издевательства... Он говорил. Он всем всегда говорил об этом, но никто не мог подумать, что всё зайдёт так далеко. Даже он сам.  
Жизнь была дерьмо. И, возможно, в этом была и его вина._

****

Успокоенный словами Курта, Блейн решительно хлопнул рукой по столу.  
\- Ладно. Пойдём? - сказал он, поднимаясь и натягивая пальто. - Нужно будет заехать на минутку в одно место, а потом нам предстоит довольно долгий путь.  
\- Погоди... Во сколько мы вернёмся? - спросил Курт, тоже готовясь выйти. - И я даже не знаю, правильно ли я одет.  
\- Сильно мы не задержимся. Ты будешь дома к одиннадцати, максимум - к полуночи. На тебе пальто, шарф, перчатки и шапка... Всё в порядке, об остальном позабочусь я, - они вышли из кафе вместе и направились к парковке.  
\- Я должен предупредить дома. Я могу сказать, что встретил тебя в Лайма Бин, и мы вместе идём на какое-нибудь заседание любителей английской литературы, что-то в этом роде? По крайней мере, мои не будут волноваться, знаешь...ты всё-таки профессор. А это вечер посреди недели, - Курт покраснел. Он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком.  
\- Ух... да? Я не подумал. Мне уже так давно не приходится спрашивать разрешения... Я просто забыл. Конечно, позвони им, - Блейн ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу... Курт ответил ему тем же, когда Бёрт попросил передать ему трубку.  
\- Слушаю? Добрый вечер, мистер Хаммел, - сказал Андерсон самым профессиональным тоном, на какой только был способен. - Да, я встретил Курта в Лайма Бин и сболтнул ему про это Meet &Greet в нескольких километрах от города. Жаль упускать такую возможность, Курт так просил взять его с собой... Да, не позже полуночи. Конечно... ах, хорошо. Да. До свиданья, мистер Хаммел.  
Блейн задержал дыхание, вздохнул и передал телефон Курту, который попрощался с отцом и дал отбой.  
\- Никогда. Никогда так больше не делай... Предупреждай сначала! - жалобно простонал он, притягивая Курта к себе за талию, пока они шли к машине. - Я ужасный человек. Чудовище!  
Блейн продолжал заниматься самобичеванием, а Курт смеялся, слегка прижимаясь к нему. Хаммелу нравилось, как тот обнял его, так спонтанно, словно так и должно быть.  
\- Слушай... Ты ведь не собираешься затащить меня в лес на мессу какой-нибудь сатанинской секты, чтобы там меня принесли в жертву и разрубили на тысячу кусочков? Ведь нет?.. Успокойся, это просто маленькая, невинная ложь. Плохо от этого никому не будет, - постарался подбодрить его Курт. Он не заметил, что при упоминании леса, Блейн прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
\- Куда мы отправимся? - спросил Курт, садясь в машину.  
\- Увидишь.  
Скоро они выехали из Лаймы, остановившись только в одном бистро, чтобы купить пару багетов и наполнить термос горячим шоколадом. Через полчаса Курт перестал задавать вопросы, устроился поудобнее и, пощипывая багет, начал искать что-нибудь интересное по радио. Только, когда он заметил, что они едут по совершенно неосвещённой дороге, поднимающейся круто в гору, Хаммел вновь заговорил.  
\- Блейн? Когда я сказал насчёт сатанинского шабаша и тёмного леса... я шутил. Правда, не надо разрезать меня на маленькие кусочки, клянусь, тебе никогда больше не придётся говорить по телефону с моим отцом, - тот повернулся к нему и взял за руку.  
\- Успокойся, мы почти приехали.  
Внезапно, дорога сделалась неровной, и Курт испуганно вскрикнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Блейн остановил машину, и они вышли. Курт потрясённо огляделся вокруг: судя по всему, они поднялись на довольно высокий холм и сейчас находились на площадке рядом с утёсом. Огни города виднелись вдалеке. Вокруг них были только тёмные деревья, нетронутый снег и небо.  
Курт повернулся к Блейну, который, повозившись в багажнике, вытащил оттуда толстое покрывало и накрыл им капот, после чего, запрыгнул на него, прислоняясь спиной к лобовому стеклу.  
\- Чего ты ждёшь? Иди сюда, Курт! - тот посмотрел на него с сомнением, приближаясь к машине.  
\- Я, наверное, не смогу. Я никогда раньше такого не делал...  
\- Глупости. Давай, ложись рядом со мной, я тебя поддержу, - Блейн протянул к нему руку и, схватив за локоть, притянул к себе.  
\- А если я соскользну? - спросил он, цепляясь за пальто Блейна, который казался на удивление спокойным и уверенным.  
\- Не соскользнёшь. А если даже и так, тут невысоко падать, - обнадёжил он.  
Парень поднял слегка голову, не отпуская Блейна, и проверил: Блейн был прав, речь шла, максимум, о метре полёта и падении на чистый снег, не убился бы.  
\- Ты... - сказал он, устроившись наконец удобно на плече Блейна. Он поднял взгляд, и теперь понял, что в этом месте было такого особенного: небо было совершенно безоблачным, и этот морозный воздух и отсутствие городских огней придавали ему нереальный тёмно-синий оттенок. И оно было полно звёзд.  
\- Я - что? - забавляясь его реакцией, спросил Блейн.  
\- Ты привёз меня сюда смотреть на звёзды... Ты вообще настоящий? - сказал тот, продолжая смотреть в небо, почти не дыша. Если бы, месяц назад, кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет вот так лежать в объятиях потрясающего парня на капоте его машины, разглядывая звёздное небо, Курт усомнился бы в его умственных способностях. Однако всё так и было: даже лучше, потому что в его руке дымилась чашка горячего шоколада.  
\- Конечно, я настоящий! - Блейн притворился обиженным. И тут же посерьёзнел. - Всё станет сложней, рано или поздно, Курт. Телефонный разговор с твоим отцом был только маленькой пробой того, что нас ожидает... Если мы не можем быть вместе при свете дня, то мы заслуживаем хотя бы немного романтики. И звёздного неба.  
Услышав эти слова, Курт осторожно повернул к нему голову. В полной темноте, он едва различал лицо Блейна и, может, поэтому он не испугался приблизиться к нему, не спрашивая разрешения.  
У поцелуя был привкус шоколада, желания и счастья. Чуть больше, чем до этого.  
Потому что, если у них не могло быть солнца, у них, всё же, было небо, полное звёзд.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Курт... Уже поздно. Нам пора возвращаться, - прошептал Блейн в губы парню между поцелуями, но получилось неубедительно. Тот слегка отстранился и положил голову ему на грудь.  
\- Побудем здесь ещё немножко, пожалуйста, не хочу домой. Не хочу, чтобы наступало завтра. Выпьем ещё шоколада, и ты расскажешь мне о твоём путешествии в Нью-Йорк. Ты ходил там в театр?  
Блейн громко вздохнул, изображая отчаяние.  
\- Дай подумать... да, ходил. Себастиан ныл всё время, это было невыносимо.  
\- А что, ему не понравился спектакль?  
\- О, нет... Просто я купил самые дешёвые билеты, а в театре выяснилось, что хоть ноги у него и длиннее, а бегаю я быстрее, - объяснил Блейн. Курт удивлённо приподнял брови, тогда Блейн продолжил. - Одно из мест было прямо за колонной... И оно досталось ему. Он несколько недель потом дулся.  
Когда шоколад закончился, мороз начал пробирать до костей, и как бы ни было жаль обоим это признать, но они бы просто умерли от холода, если бы остались там ещё хоть пять минут. Курт сполз на землю и начал аккуратно складывать покрывало, пока Блейн убирал термос; потом оба залезли в машину.  
\- Себастиан встречается ещё с тем парнем из супермаркета? - спросил Курт. Блейн кивнул, хотя и не был уверен, виделся ли его друг с Эриком после Рождества. Что он знал наверняка, так это то, что его друг провёл каникулы, разговаривая шёпотом по телефону и отклоняя даже самые откровенные авансы: прежнему Себастиану было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы самому тут же перехватить инициативу, так что Блейн не мог не заметить перемены.  
\- Кажется, они созванивались. Но сейчас Себастиан в Гарварде, и велика вероятность, что там он видится с кем-нибудь ещё. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я, - по взгляду Курта было видно, что нет, не очень понимает. Тогда Блейн добавил деталей. - Скажем так, что сексуальная жизнь Себастиана очень... многоцветная. Как радуга, в которой тысячи красок, только у него вместо красок... парни. Много, - Блейн увидел на лице Курта брезгливость и смущение.  
\- Я как-то попытался посмотреть один из ТЕХ фильмов, - сказал он еле слышно. - Секс, это... О, Боже. Мне нравится романтика, мюзиклы, простые прикосновения... Смотреть на звёзды. А это... это было ужасно, - он мотнул головой, словно желая прогнать из головы возникшие образы.  
\- Курт, пожалуйста... Мы ведь не говорим об этом?.. - теперь Блейн был смущён до крайности. Он бы хотел сказать своему парню, что тот ошибается, что секс может быть чем-то приятным и освобождающим, и весёлым, но он знал, что это только добавило бы неловкости между ними сейчас.  
\- Нет. Вопрос закрыт. Поговорим о последнем номере Vogue, - Блейн был благодарен ему за смену темы разговора, но до конца поездки его не покидала мысль, что, кажется, у них проблема. Ещё одна. Он никогда, даже в мыслях, не заходил с Куртом дальше поцелуев и объятий, но теперь он испытывал некоторые сомнения. Не то, чтобы он надеялся в скором будущем затащить его в постель, а предубеждение Курта было препятствием, просто ему казалось неправильным, что у того сложилось такое представление о сексе... как о чём-то грязном и отвратительном.  
Они целовались на всех светофорах, пока не оказались слишком близко к дому Курта. Здесь им пришлось постараться контролировать себя, чтобы не засветиться перед соседями или, не дай Бог, перед его отцом.  
\- Увидимся завтра в школе, - попрощался Курт, счастливо улыбнулся и побежал к дому.  
\- Точно. В школе, - и Блейн поехал домой, всё ещё чувствуя вкус Курта на губах.

На следующий день Курт стоял перед доской объявлений и оживлённо болтал с Мерседес. У него было прекрасное, даже, скорее, приподнятое настроение, на душе было легко, как никогда. Он нисколько не старался сдерживать свои эмоции, так что подруге не составило труда заметить необычное состояние эйфории и безмятежности, отражавшееся на его лице.  
\- Сейчас мне пора на урок, но в обеденный перерыв тебе придётся во всём признаться, не то защипаю до смерти! - пригрозила Джонс. Хаммел показал ей на прощанье язык и вернулся к чтению объявлений, напевая себе под нос. Он не заметил Карофски, пока тот не подошёл вплотную.  
\- Эй, феечка, - его тон был рассчитанно холодным, странно отличавшимся от того нахального и развязного, который он обычно использовал по отношению к Курту. Эта перемена пугала. Хаммел медленно повернулся. - Ты кому-нибудь рассказывал? - тот отрицательно покачал головой. - Вот и умница. И запомни хорошенько... Если проболтаешься, клянусь, я убью тебя. Если я пойду ко дну, и тебя потяну за собой. Ты покойник, понял? - процедил он сквозь зубы, резко развернулся и ушёл, в то время, как мир Курта рушился вокруг него. Опять.

Блейн разбирал записи, которые использовал на последнем уроке, когда дверь кабинета отворилась, и в класс, уверенным шагом, вошёл мужчина, которого Андерсон узнал моментально. Это был тот человек из супермаркета. Это был отец Курта.  
 _Господи, что он здесь делает?_  
Блейн выпрямился и попытался успокоить себя мыслью, что они находятся в общественном месте и тот не причинит ему вреда. Ну, во всяком случае, не убьёт и не покалечит. Наверное.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Хаммел, верно?  
Бёрт притронулся пальцами к козырьку кепки и кивнул.  
\- Я подумал, что нашу встречу в супермаркете нельзя считать настоящим собеседованием, так что я оставил мастерскую на моего помощника и пришёл поговорить с вами в спокойной обстановке.  
\- Хорошо. У меня как раз сейчас свободная пара, перед следующим занятием. Прошу Вас, присаживайтесь, - Блейн кивнул на парту в первом ряду и сам сел напротив. Он улыбнулся, стараясь придать своему лицу спокойное выражение, в то время, как в голове у него творился полный хаос.  
 _Вчера я целовал Вашего сына. Мы лежали на капоте моей машины , и я его целовал.  
В темноте.  
Посреди леса.  
Знаю, это звучит странно, но я правда..._  
Бёрт начал барабанить пальцами по столу, прерывая внутренний монолог Андерсона.  
\- Он славный парень, - сказал старший Хаммел. Блейн удивлённо на него уставился: никто никогда и не сомневался, что Курт был таким. Проблемой, в крайнем случае, можно было считать тот факт, что его учитель находил его неотразимым...  
\- Мистер Хаммел, думаю, никто в школе не мог бы в этом усомниться.  
\- Я понимаю, что это неправильно, просить Вас об особом отношении, но, может, Вы могли бы посоветовать что-то, чтобы улучшить его оценки? Дома мы уже просто не знаем, как к нему подойти, а ведь уже пора подавать документы в колледж, - с надеждой спросил Бёрт.  
\- Но... не понимаю. У Курта прекрасные оценки, его заявление в NYADA готово, нужно только отправить. Что Вас так беспокоит? - Блейн действительно не мог взять в голову причины волнения Бёрта который сейчас смотрел на него как-то странно.  
\- Я говорю не о Курте, - ответил он сухо.  
Профессор склонил голову на бок... и тут до него, наконец, дошло!  
 _Ну что ж я за идиот! Другой сын._  
\- Ах! Финн Хадсон. Конечно. Простите, иногда я забываю, что Финн и Курт братья из-за того, что у них разные фамилии.  
\- Так значит...   
\- Значит... Вы абсолютно правы, Финн славный парень, но он совершенно не развивает свои способности. В классе он ленится, постоянно отвлекается... Не слушает объяснения и часто сдаёт письменные работы с опозданием. И почти всегда копирует их из интернета. Не знаю, чего именно ему не хватает, то ли желания, то ли времени, но я уверен, он мог бы добиться большего, если бы постарался. А я с удовольствием поддержал бы его.  
Бёрт задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Но мне нужно видеть, мистер Хаммел, что он прикладывает усилия, чтобы добиться лучших результатов. Финн мог бы заработать "В" к концу учебного года, но должно быть желание с его стороны. Курт мог бы помочь ему или... - Блейн достал из своей сумки какой-то лист, просмотрел его внимательно и потом протянул его Бёрту. - ...Или вы могли бы лучше контролировать его работу. Это список заданий на следующие два месяца и сроки, к которым их следует сдать. Вы можете воспользоваться этим, чтобы следить за тем, сдаёт ли он в срок свои сочинения. И хорошо бы отключить ему интернет, так ему придётся заняться исследованиями в библиотеке, читая настоящие книги.  
Бёрт взглянул на лист в своей руке, приподнял его слегка.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Это моя работа, мистер Хаммел. Со своей стороны, хочу сказать, что Финн всегда может обращаться ко мне за любыми объяснениями.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь, мне хотелось бы знать, где именно Вы были вчера вечером с моим сыном.  
\- С другим Вашим сыном, да?  
\- Точно так.  
\- Мы были в одной библиотеке в Вестервилле. Мы встретились в Лайма Бин, и, когда я сказал Курту, куда собираюсь отправиться после кафе, он настоял на том, чтобы поехать со мной.  
\- Ммм... - Блейн увидел явное неодобрение на лице Бёрта, но ничего не добавил. - Меня удивил вчерашний звонок. Не в характере Курта доверять всем подряд, и он крайне редко выходит вечером, особенно посреди недели. Вчера он получил наше разрешение только потому, что был с Вами, но, честно говоря, нам это показалось... необычным.  
Блейн вздохнул.  
\- Мистер Хаммел, я должен Вам кое в чём признаться. Вчера вечером... мы не в первый раз и не случайно встретились с Куртом в Лайма Бин. Поэтому он захотел поехать со мной в Вестервиль.  
Ну вот, он сказал это. Не всё, конечно, но вполне достаточно. Бёрт заморгал, словно не в состоянии вникнуть в смысл сказанного.  
\- Как, простите? - недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- С начала декабря я и Курт встречаемся в этом кафе после его занятий фортепьяно. Разговариваем, читаем... - попытался разъяснить ситуацию Андерсон.  
\- И Вам это кажется нормальным? Почему Курт не сказал мне об этом, почему скрывал столько времени? Когда я вернусь домой сегодня...  
\- Послушайте, Курт невероятно сильный, целенаправленный и решительный парень, но ему действительно нужен был кто-то, с кем просто свободно поговорить... И, благодаря случаю, этим человеком оказался я, - Блейн прервал Бёрта, но тот позволил ему продолжать. - Быть единственным парнем геем в школе может быть крайне тяжело. В такой ситуации иметь рядом кого-то, кто пережил подобное, может быть благословением. Особенно, если этот человек готов выслушать его не осуждая, не считая жертвой или трусом, - Бёрт выслушал его со всем вниманием, и теперь в его глазах явно читался вопрос.  
\- Значит Вы...  
\- Да, мистер Хаммел, я гомосексуал. Курт узнал об этом случайно несколько месяцев назад. Всё так же случайно, однажды, он опоздал на автобус после урока фортепьяно и сел за мой столик потому, что не было других свободных мест. Я умею слушать, и мне захотелось помочь ему выговориться. Прошу Вас не разглашать эту деталь моей личной жизни, поскольку в школе никто об этом не знает.  
\- А Вам не кажется неуместным встречаться с Вашим учеником вне школы?  
\- Если бы на моём месте была мисс Пилсбери, Вы бы всё равно подумали, что в этом есть что-то дурное? Только потому, что я гей, у меня должны быть плохие намерения? - спросил Блейн напрямую.  
\- Минутку, я никогда этого не говорил. Я отец Курта, помните? Мне кажется, накануне Рождества в том супермаркете, это я защитил Вашего друга от Эммета, так что, будьте добры, не оскорбляйте меня подобным образом.  
Блейн смущённо молчал. Всё было так, но теперь он уже не мог отказаться от Курта. И не собирался этого делать.  
\- Вы правы, и я прошу у Вас прощения. Просто... Курт заслуживает быть счастливым, и если я могу как-то этому поспособствовать, то я не намерен отступать. Я очень к нему привязан, мистер Хаммел, не стану отрицать. Но, если бы я понял, что проводить со мной время вредит ему, я бы тут же прекратил это.  
Отец Курта обдумывал сказанное Блейном. Все в семье заметили перемены в настроении и поведении его сына, которые, если хорошенько подумать, начались, как раз, где-то в декабре. Бёрт спрашивал себя: было ли участие профессора тому причиной?  
\- Тот парень в супермаркете... это Ваш жених?   
\- Что? Себастиан, Вы имеете в виду? Нет... нет. Это старый и очень хороший друг, который часто останавливается у меня дома, но он просто друг, ничего больше.  
\- Ммм... - кивнул Бёрт. - Курт много раз бывал у профессора Шу, и я никогда не возражал. Когда он был в группе поддержки, то часто ходил домой к Сильвестр, - Блейн не понимал ещё, к чему тот ведёт разговор, но терпеливо ждал. - Я не думаю, что посиделки в кафе с Вами чем-то должны отличаться от этого, особенно, учитывая положительный эффект. Что меня огорчает, так это то, что я узнаю об этом только сейчас. Но я благодарен Вам за то, что рассказали, хотя и с основательным опозданием.  
Блейн уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- Я... Спасибо за доверие, мистер Хаммел, - он снова почувствовал себя ужасным человеком и в этот самый момент отчётливо осознал, что в аду ему самое место.  
\- Я доверяю Курту. Если он считает правильным встречаться с Вами для этих... разговоров, значит так и есть. Но теперь, думаю, очевидно, что и остальные члены семьи должны познакомиться с Вами получше: в конце концов, Курту всего восемнадцать. Я много лет знаю Уилла Шустера, а также Сью... Твоя очередь, парень.  
\- Я... не очень понимаю, что... - растерянно пробормотал Андерсон.  
\- Очень просто: Хаммелы - это клан, и нельзя иметь дело только с одним из нас. Считайте себя официально приглашённым к нам на ужин. В эту субботу. Не приносите вино, у меня был сердечный приступ, и Курт не позволяет мне его пить, - Бёрт продолжал говорить, и Блейн ещё раз осознал, насколько невероятным был этот человек. Даже, если не спросил, хочет ли он идти на этот ужин.  
У него попросту не было выбора.  
Без тени сомнения, это будет самый неловкий вечер в его жизни.  
\- Да, конечно. Я понял. Никакого вина.  
\- Хорошо, - Бёрт удовлетворённо кивнул, потом похлопал себя по карману, в который положил список заданий. - Значит... мы поговорили насчёт Финна и разработали стратегический план, чтобы заставить его поднасесть на учёбу, Вы заслужили привилегию попробовать пироги Кэрол, а мне предстоит серьёзно отчитать Курта за то, что скрывал от меня ваши встречи. Что ж, можно сказать, наше собеседование оказалось насыщенным и продуктивным, - он собирался встать, но Блейн остановил его.  
\- Подождите, мне бы хотелось поговорить с Вами ещё кое о чём. Как я уже сказал, у меня тоже был сложный период в школе. Мои отношения с отцом не были такими, как у Вас с Куртом. Я никогда не ощущал поддержки и приятия со стороны моей семьи, только осуждение.  
\- Почему Вы мне это говорите?  
\- Потому, что в этой школе нет курса сексуального образования, уже не говоря о том, что нет ни малейшей возможности получить информацию о сексе для гомосексуалов. Я узнал... прошу Вас, не подумайте ничего плохого, если я Вам скажу, что Курт имеет очень, очень размытое представление о сексе и не имеет ни малейшего намерения заполнить эти пробелы, - он говорил искренне, его действительно беспокоило отношение Курта к этому вопросу. - Он самый чистый и нравственный человек из всех, кого я знаю, но он не должен продолжать жить, игнорируя определённые аспекты взрослой жизни.  
\- Когда он будет готов, - взгляд Бёрта не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Мистер Хаммел, когда я был подростком, мне самому пришлось искать всю необходимую информацию, но Курт не станет этого делать. И, возможно, однажды, окажется в ситуации, с которой будет не в состоянии справиться и наделает глупостей, - в глубине души, Блейн надеялся быть там, когда такой момент наступит: это было, скорее, на уровне подсознания, но он не мог запретить себе представлять, каково бы это могло быть, заниматься с Куртом любовью, заботиться о нём. Блейну никогда не приходилось заниматься любовью, только сексом. Возможно, если бы у него был такой отец, как Бёрт, и более ясные идеи, между ним и Себастианом ничего бы не произошло, он бы не стал собой разбрасываться.  
Бёрт молчал.  
\- Возможно, это меня не касается. Но я прошу Вас подумать об этом. Ваши отношения с Куртом, такие открытые, это большая редкость. Ваша поддержка могла бы очень помочь в его взрослении.  
\- Хорошо, - Бёрт поднялся, пожал ему руку и направился к двери. Прежде, чем выйти, он решительно обернулся и сказал: - Не забудьте, в субботу, в восемь вечера. Никакого вина.  
\- Разумеется. Буду, - кивнул Блейн, чувствуя себя обессиленным. Чуть погодя, он тоже вышел из кабинета, ему было необходимо выпить кофе и подумать. Внезапно он увидел Курта рядом с доской объявлений.  
\- Курт, ты не поверишь... Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось? - спросил он взволнованно, заметив бледность парня и его странное, словно отсутствующее, выражение. Курт кивнул. Он помнил, что обещал сообщить Блейну, если бы ситуация ухудшилась, но не нашёл в себе сил сделать это.  
\- Нет. Ничего не случилось.


	20. Chapter 20

... Внезапно - голос. И чужое горячее дыхание у шеи.  
\- Если расскажешь кому-нибудь, клянусь, я убью тебя. Ясно, феечка? И никаких больше блёсток и единорогов. Ты покойник. Если ты всем расскажешь - мне будет плохо, но тебе - гораздо хуже, ты понял?  
Курт поднял взгляд от фонтанчика, из которого пил и уставился на Дэйва широко распахнутыми от страха глазами. Вокруг никого не было. Он проглотил воду и продолжал смотреть на Карофски, который выглядел так, будто был напуган больше него.  
 _Нет. Это не происходит. Снова._  
\- Я понятно выразился?  
\- Я никому не скажу, нет нужды угрожать мне каждый день.  
\- Ты мне не указывай, я как-нибудь сам решу, что и когда мне делать, - процедил Дэйв сквозь зубы, воровато озираясь по сторонам, потом зло пихнул Хаммела и удалился. Курт смотрел ему вслед, потирая ушибленное плечо и повторяя про себя, что это всего лишь слова. Только слова напуганного мальчишки, который никогда не перейдёт к делам.  
Невозможно.  
Невозможно?  
Не хватало несколько месяцев до окончания школы, он не мог рисковать, донося директору, когда до поездки в Нью-Йорк оставалось всего ничего. Курт выпрямил спину и направился к кабинету литературы. Он не мог себе позволить отвлекаться на всякие глупости, когда цель так близка. Да, к тому же, вечером у него была встреча...свидание?... с Блейном в Лайма Бин, и приходить туда в дурном настроении ему совсем не хотелось. Особенно, учитывая, что им следовало обсудить предстоящий ужин в доме Хаммелов, который должен был состояться через два дня. Когда Блейн сказал ему о приглашении старшего Хаммела, Курт позволил себе впасть в панику всего на пару минут, после чего взял блокнот и приготовил план сражения.  
На самом деле, это было прекрасной возможностью, которой грех было не воспользоваться. Вероятно, кому-то это могло бы показаться безумием, но уже после того памятного вечера, когда Блейн впервые поцеловал его, Курт не мог отказаться от идеи быть с ним и после окончания учебного года, и переезда в Нью-Йорк. А уж после их первого официального свидания под звёздным небом, Блейн окончательно заполнил собой мир его фантазий, отказаться от него казалось немыслимым, неприемлемым. Возможно, было рано думать об этом, но Курту хотелось видеть Блейна на диване, обсуждающим футбольный матч с его отцом, хотелось видеть его на пороге дома, готового отвести его в кино или на каток, ему хотелось, чтобы то, что было между ними, получило возможность расти... Было так уж глупо желать всего этого?  
В любом случае, им было бы проще, если бы Блейн сразу сумел произвести хорошее впечатление на его отца. Достаточно было подготовиться как следует к возможным вопросам с подвохом, а природный шарм Блейна, вместе с его глазами потерявшегося щеночка, помогли бы ему завоевать сердца членов клана Хаммел. Курт был настроен оптимистично.  
Со своего места за последней партой Курт увидел Блейна, входящего в класс. Когда их глаза встретились, тот улыбнулся едва заметно. Никто не мог бы понять причины, но Курт знал, что он улыбался, потому что думал о них, горячем шоколаде и звёздном небе. Все могли думать, что у профессора Андерсона просто хорошее настроение, но только Курт мог сказать, по какой причине. Или тихонько гордиться тем, что он сам и был этой причиной.  
Блейн начал перекличку, Курт смотрел, как тот покусывает карандаш в паузах между именами... Кэрол он точно понравится.

\- И как давно вы с Куртом встречаетесь в кафе? - от инквизиторского тона у Блейна мороз пошёл по коже.  
\- Я...Эмм... кажется с... - он неуверенно глянул на собеседника.  
\- Ну давай же, Блейн! Нет правильных ответов. Зато есть множество неправильных, которые могут тебе здорово навредить, так что лучше бы тебе постараться. Это всего лишь дружеская беседа, почему ты так нервничаешь? Тебе не придётся ничего скрывать... - как ни странно, всё это вовсе не помогло Блейну расслабиться.  
\- С... с начала декабря, - выдавил он, наконец, ответ.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да. Я уверен, - подтвердил Андерсон еле слышно.  
\- Хорошо. Это то же, что я ему сказал перед тем, как он завёл тот кошмарный разговор, - Курт передёрнулся и сморщил нос, вычёркивая ещё один пункт в своём блокноте.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь, что такого кошмарного сказал тебе твой отец? Честно говоря, после нашего собеседования он казался мне довольно спокойным. Я и представить не мог, что он собирался провести с тобой беседу, которая настолько тебя потрясла, что ты отказываешься даже намекнуть мне, о чём речь, - Блейн был действительно растерян. Он не мог знать, что покинув школу, Бёрт не вернулся в мастерскую. Вместо этого, он поехал в больницу и просидел в своей машине сорок минут, пока не собрался с духом, чтобы войти и сказать медсестре в приёмном, что ему нужны брошюры и любая информация, которая могла бы быть полезна для беседы о сексе с сыном-подростком. И, когда ему сунули в руки листки с информацией о предохранении от нежелательной беременности и одержимости женской грудью, понял, что забыл упомянуть важную деталь. И тогда он добавил: "Мой сын гей."  
Потом он отправился домой, дождался Курта из школы и приготовил ему тосты. Они вместе сели за столом на кухне и, сделав коротенькое введение о том, насколько важна откровенность в их семье, Берт вырвал у Курта обещание не делать больше ничего в тайне от родных и начал с ним разговор о сексе.  
Как он и ожидал, Курт заткнул уши и попытался сбежать, но отец оказался сильнее. Курту пришлось пролистать при нём ТЕ брошюрки, выслушать отца и задать ему вопросы. _Вопросы._  
За один час бедный Курт узнал больше вещей, чем когда-нибудь посмел бы спросить. Или желал бы узнать.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, он запихнул все материалы в ящик и сел за уроки. Всё бесполезно. В голове продолжали крутиться слова разговора с отцом, незнакомые понятия, такие пугающие и чуждые: frottage, rimming, оральный... В конце концов, он сдался, вытащил снова эти глупые брошюры и взялся читать их, сидя по-турецки на ковре и опершись спиной на кровать. Когда Финн зашёл одолжить его Ipod, он быстро швырнул всё под тумбочку и смертельно покраснел.  
В тот вечер у Курта появилось ощущение, что его невинность была безжалостно растоптана.  
\- Я сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, ладно? - раздражённо ответил он Блейну.   
\- Но Курт... мы обещали никогда ничего не скрывать друг от друга, помнишь? Что он мог сказать такого ужасного? - спросил тот в очередной раз. Курт закатил глаза, швырнул блокнот на стол, наклонился к Блейну и признался.  
\- Секс, Блейн. Он говорил со мной о сексе. Механика и чувства, каждый чёртов аспект. В деталях. Много, много деталей. Вообразить не могу, как ему пришло в голову ни с того, ни с сего завести со мной такой разговор. Кто-то, должно быть, его надоумил. И если я узнаю, кто это был, клянусь, этот кто-то проведёт пять худших минут в своей жизни, - последние слова Курт буквально прорычал так грозно, что Блейн резко побледнел и отстранился. Хаммел, естественно, не смог не заметить такой неадекватной реакции.  
\- Всё в порядке, Блейн? - подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Да. Конечно. Абсолютно.  
\- Всё в порядке потому, что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к этой истории, верно?  
\- Ммм... да, - Блейн прикусил губу и активно закивал. Курт заметно расслабился.  
\- Твоё счастье... Да ладно, как я только мог подумать? Серьёзно... было бы абсурдно, если бы ты попросил моего отца поговорить со мной обо всех этих вещах... Представляешь, тогда, если бы он узнал о наших отношениях... точно набросился бы на тебя с ружьём, - рассмеялся Курт.  
\- Н-Нет... я и ты, все эти вещи... это последнее, о чём я мог бы подумать, - выпалил Блейн, прерывая моментально смех Курта, у которого кровь прихлынула к лицу.  
\- Не знаю даже, должен ли я чувствовать себя польщённым или оскорблённым, - произнёс он тихо. Андерсон не знал уже, куда глаза девать от неловкости.  
 _Господи, и как нас занесло на такие разговоры?_  
\- Лучше нам вернуться к обсуждению субботнего ужина. Запомни, ты не должен приносить вина и ничего, что содержит клубнику. Не упоминать Чикаго Буллз, Буша старшего и Буша младшего, электро-автомобили, армию и, прежде всего, то, что со мной ежедневно происходит в школе. Запомнил? - Курт зачитал заранее приготовленный список из своего блокнота.  
\- Твой отец кажется мне разумным человеком и, прежде всего, любит тебя больше всего на свете, почему ты отказываешься рассказать ему об издевательствах, которые тебе приходится терпеть?  
\- О чём-то он догадывается. Он же не дурак и понимает, что школа для меня не рай земной и знает, что я не могу дождаться, когда оставлю всё это позади. Но для вдовца, у которого серьёзные проблемы с сердцем и который всего несколько месяцев назад объединил две семьи, со всем стрессом, который это за собой повлекло... Уверяю тебя, у него достаточно проблем, - ответил Курт в надежде закрыть на том вопрос.  
\- Не все отцы готовы сделать то, что твой отец сделал для тебя вчера, ты ведь знаешь это, правда?  
Курт пожал плечами.  
\- Да, я знаю. Он и так делает более, чем достаточно, он невероятный отец. Не хочу требовать от него большего и не хочу, доставлять ему лишних забот. Это только вопрос времени. Скоро я буду свободен.  
Блейн улыбнулся, потом они вернулись к обсуждению запретных тем в доме Хаммелов-Хадсонов.  
\- Следовательно, если видишь, что мой отец постукивает по столу пальцами вот так, это значит...

\- Извини, Себастиан, но я спешу. Мне надо идти, - Блейн заканчивал бриться, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом. На другом конце Себастиан возбуждённо взвизгнул.  
\- Блейн! У тебя свидание? - было слышно, как он скачет по комнате.

\---------------------------------  
Примечание переводчика: В итальянском слово gemelli (близнецы) означает также -запонки. На русский эту игру слов никак не перепрёшь, а шутку Себы выкидывать было жалко, так что учтите, близняшки - запонки.  
\-----------------------------------

\- Это просто ужин. Ты не помнишь, куда я положил мои близняшки? - спросил тот, вытираясь влажным полотенцем, и схватил дезодорант.  
\- Смотря какие тебя интересуют. Если ты имеешь в виду те, что были у тебя когда-то промеж ног, скорее всего, ты их потерял, когда втрескался в своего ученика. Если же тебе нужны те, которые лежат в синей коробочке, то посмотри в последнем ящике тумбочки. Справа от кровати, - он подождал, пока Блейн копался в поисках синей коробочки, но скоро потерял терпение. - Ну, так с кем ты встречаешься?  
\- Ммм... одна компания, - Блейн решил не сильно распространяться. Ему не хотелось врать, но он прекрасно понимал, что, сказав правду, обрёк бы себя на материализацию очень злого Себастиана на собственном диване не позже, чем через пару дней. - Серьёзно, Бас, ничего особенного.  
\- Бас? Ты знаешь, что называешь меня так только тогда, когда пытаешься отвлечь от чего-то и подлизаться, верно? - раздражённо заметил тот.  
\- Конечно я знаю. А ещё я знаю, что это всегда работает, потому что твоя мамочка зовёт тебя так, когда ей охота потискать тебя на диване...  
\- Неправда! - возмущение Себастиана прозвучало настолько по-детски, что Блейн не удержался и хохотнул в трубку.  
\- Слушай, сейчас я должен идти, не хотелось бы опаздывать. Позвони мне завтра. Когда ты возвращаешься?  
\- Две недели, Андерсон. Две недели, и твоему секрету конец. Я нутром чую, ты с кем-то встречаешься... - сказал Себастиан грозным голосом.  
\- Сообщи, когда прилетаешь, я встречу тебя в аэропорту. Пока, Бас, привет Гарварду! - он опустил трубку, заправил рубашку в брюки и в последний раз глянул в зеркало. Потом надел пальто, взял букет, который они с Куртом вместе выбрали для Кэрол, и упаковку пирожных, на покупке которых настоял Блейн. Курт сказал, что он приготовит десерт, но для Блейна было неприемлемо заявиться в дом без чего-нибудь вкусненького.  
Он аккуратно сложил свои дары на заднем сидении машины и направился к дому Курта.  
Чем ближе он подъезжал к дому Хаммелов, тем больше росло в нём неприятное ощущение жара в запястьях и вокруг шеи. Галстук, казалось, душил его, манжеты стали слишком узкими, ботинки - неудобными, а аромат цветов - слишком сильным.  
 _Какие там были симптомы у приступа паники?_  
Сад был освещён низенькими фонариками, едва видными из-за снега, а над входом висела ещё рождественская гирлянда. Блейн дошёл уверенным шагом до дверей и позвонил, стараясь удержать в одной руке цветы и коробку со сладостями. Ему открыла Кэрол. Её тёплая и искренняя улыбка сразу его успокоила: это был нормальный семейный ужин в доме родителей его ученика. Они пригласили его, потому что знали, что он живёт один, и что он подружился с Куртом. Всё пройдёт хорошо.  
Кэрол взяла его пальто и пригласила присесть на диване вместе с Бёртом и Финном, которые смотрели хоккей. Андерсон устроился с краю, привыкая к обстановке. Бёрт и Финн поздоровались и обменялись с ним парой вежливых фраз, слишком увлечённые матчем, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Кэрол пошла наверх позвать Курта, и Блейн воспользовался затишьем, чтобы осмотреться.  
Здесь было уютно, обстановка казалась элегантной и очень домашней одновременно. На полке выстроились рамки с фотографиями, на одной из которых Блейн узнал Курта лет пяти на коленях женщины с чертами сильно напоминающими его. Он решил, что это была его мама.  
Тем временем, Кэрол зашла в комнату Курта и остановилась, разглядывая гору одежды на том, что некогда было кроватью.  
\- Курт, профессор Андерсон уже внизу. Ты не мог бы спуститься и составить ему компанию, пока я закончу с ужином? Ты же знаешь какие внимательные хозяева Финн и Бёрт, когда по телевизору передают хоккей. Курт!  
Парень вышел из ванной в одних трусах, футболке и носках, с выражением отчаяния, застывшем на лице.  
\- Я не знаю, что надеть...  
Кэрол закатила глаза, выхватила из кучи одежды серый пиджак и джинсы, приложила всё это к его груди и приказала: - Одевайся! Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Он взглянул на то, что дала ему Кэрол, нашёл это сочетание оригинальным и решил, что так и оденется. Всё равно, его мозги уже расплавились и явно не собирались сотрудничать. Курт влез в одежду под нетерпиливым взглядом мачехи и спрыснул лаком волосы.  
\- Да что с тобой такое сегодня? Ты никогда так не возишься! - он вышел за ней, опустив глаза. На лестнице оба вздрогнули и вскинули головы, услышав громкий голос Блейна.  
\- Нет. Нет. И ещё раз нет. Мистер Хаммел, вы не можете говорить это всерьёз, - войдя в гостиную они застали Бёрта, Финна и Блейна за более, чем оживлённой беседой.   
\- Бостон, март 2007. Вот это был матч века. И это наше последнее слово, Андерсон.  
Курт во все глаза смотрел на Блейна, который в отчаянии хлопнул себя по коленям: судя по всему, Бёрт и Финн объединились против него, и заставить их передумать не было никакой возможности.  
\- Что-то вы слишком разгорячились, ребятки! - призвала их к порядку Кэрол. Все трое обернулись к ней, и она заметила, с каким облегчением улыбнулся Блейн, при виде Курта.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Андерсон.  
\- Курт, - их приветствие прозвучало, пожалуй, слишком формально, для людей, которые встречаются дважды в неделю. Бёрт посмотрел скептически, изучая выражения их лиц.  
\- Пойду, помогу Кэрол на кухне, раз вы тут уже успели поладить, хорошо?  
Трое кивнули, Бёрт с Финном продолжили разговор, а Блейн позволил себе попялиться на выходящего из комнаты Курта, после чего присоединился к ним.  
\- Он такой милый, - произнесла Кэрол полушёпотом, вытирая руки. - Просто лакомый кусочек, - рассмеялась она, игриво толкнув локтем Курта, который с отсутствующим видом нарезал помидоры.  
\- Кэрол, что ты такое говоришь! Он же профессор! - упрекнул он её, в свою очередь, понизив голос. Она пожала плечами и открыла духовку, чтобы проверить мясо.  
\- Одно другому не мешает. Жаркое готово. Пойди, скажи всем идти за стол.  
Спустя час, Блейн наслаждался домашней едой после долгих месяцев пиццы и китайской кухни. Он наложил себе добавки и удовлетворённо вздохнул.  
\- Так значит, Гарвард. Верно? - спросил Бёрт.  
\- Верно, мистер Хаммел. Невероятное место. Было настоящей привилегией, учиться в стенах с такой богатой историей. По окончании учёбы, я уезжал с сожалением, - сказал Блейн задумчиво. Обстановка за столом была естественной и лёгкой. Они поговорили о школе, затронули литературу, обсудили только что завершившийся матч. Андерсон боялся, что это будет больше похоже на допрос, но ужин проходил в спокойной дружеской беседе, и он чувствовал себя абсолютно комфортно. Подсознательно он желал, чтобы этот ужин стал одним из многих таких же.  
\- Вы случайно оказались в Огайо, или это был Ваш выбор? - полюбопытствовала Кэрол.  
\- Можно сказать, что это был вынужденный выбор. Альтернативой было отправиться в Нью Мексико... Я предпочёл вернуться в Огайо, - ответил он. Пока речь шла о его работе, он чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно, но разговор о возвращении в Огайо... это было совсем другое. Неловко заёрзав на стуле, Андерсон случайно задел ногу Курта, сидящего напротив. Они нервно переглянулись, смущённые этим неожиданным контактом.  
\- Точно. Ты ведь родом из Огайо, я помню, ты сказал об этом Бёрту, когда мы встретились в супермаркете накануне Рождества, - оживилась Кэрол.  
\- Верно. Я вырос в Вестервилле, - только и сказал он. Тогда Кэрол продолжила.  
\- Тот парень, что был с тобой... чем он занимается?  
\- Себастиан? Ну, помимо драк в супермаркетах, изучает экономку в Гарварде, - ответил Блейн с нежной улыбкой, которую Кэрол тут же интерпретировала по-своему.  
\- Значит вы познакомились в университете? Так мило... и часто он тебя навещает?  
Блейн распахнул глаза и едва не подавился, когда понял её намёк.  
\- Ох! Нет. Мы знакомы ещё со старшей школы, и он часто гостит у меня, но он не мой парень. Ничего подобного.  
\- Ой, извини... должно быть я плохо поняла объяснения Бёрта о том инциденте. Мне казалось, что этот... Себастиан, что отец Азимио толкнул его... - смущённо пролепетала она.  
\- Нет, он толкнул Эрика. Того парня зовут Эрик, правильно? - Бёрт обратился за подтверждением к Блейну. Тот кивнул. - Эрик - парень Себастиана, а мистер Андерсон, его старинный друг.  
\- Понятно. Извини ещё раз, я такая непонятливая... Так значит, у тебя никого нет?  
Боже, эта женщина умела настоять на своём! Бёрт внимательно посмотрел на него в ожидании ответа.  
\- Нет, миссис Хадсон. Я не очень удачлив в любви. По крайней мере, до недавнего времени, я был уверен, что мне суждено остаться в одиночестве навсегда, - ответ сорвался с его губ, прежде, чем он сообразил, что несёт. Только по провидению Божьему он не повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Курта, пока произносил эти слова, вызвавшие довольную улыбку Кэрол.  
\- Славно, рада это слышать. Любовь - это так прекрасно... Было бы несправедливо отказываться от возможности встретить кого-то особенного, - подмигнула она ему.  
Курт молчал, уставившись в пустую тарелку перед собой. Финн был занят тем же, боясь ляпнуть что-нибудь не к месту. Он был в ужасе от идеи нечаянно выдать брата, так что, на всякий случай, весь вечер помалкивал, отвечая лишь на прямые вопросы и воздерживаясь от каких бы то ни было комментариев. Родители списали такое поведение на простое смущение из-за присутствия за столом его учителя.  
Курт и Кэрол убрали со стола и принесли пирожные Блейна и торт, приготовленный Куртом.  
\- Ух ты! Выглядит потрясающе, - Блейн вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть получше. - А как это называется?  
Финн ответил за всех, демонстрируя недюженные познания в кондитерском деле.  
\- Торт Павлова с белым шоколадом и лесными ягодами, - гордо сказал он. - Я мыл ягоды.  
\- Представления не имею, что там внутри, но от одного вида слюнки текут, -Блейн нетерпеливо облизнулся. Курт отрезал здоровый кусок и протянул ему.  
\- Этот торт на основе безе. Я подумал,что тебе должно понравиться. По-твоему он достаточно сладкий?  
Они с Блейном засмеялись, но никто к ним не присоединился. Сам того не сознавая, Курт обратился к Блейну на "ты" при всех. А Блейн не только его не поправил, но даже и не заметил этого и рассмеялся вместе с ним шутке, понятной лишь им двоим. Остальные наблюдали за ними молча.  
Блейн сконцентрировал всё внимание на своём куске торта, словно речь шла об операции на открытом сердце. Курт вернулся на своё место и принялся грызть печенье, скромно опустив глаза.  
Остаток ужина прошёл без происшествий, и Курт был очень внимателен, чтобы не повторить своей ошибки. Было уже десять, когда Кэрол пошла на кухню, чтобы заняться посудой. Финн попрощался со всеми и отправился к Рейчел. Бёрт уселся в кресло перед телевизором и рассеянно переключал каналы. По настоянию Кэрол, Курт предложил Блейну экскурсию по дому перед его уходом. Когда они оказались наверху, зная что Кэрол на кухне, а отец в гостиной, Курт набрался смелости и поцеловал Блейна. Всего несколько секунд беспорядочных прикосновений рук, губ...  
\- Мы не должны, - сказал Блейн, едва дыша. Он старался держаться изо всех сил, чтобы не запустить пальцы в волосы Курта, не прижать его к себе за задницу, чтобы потом втолкнуть в комнату и послать к чертям осторожность. Курт кивнул, закусив ещё влажную после поцелуя губу, от этого зрелища, Блейн чуть снова не потерял контроль, забывая, где они находились и, кто был внизу. Он набрал в грудь воздуха, взял себя в руки и нежно поцеловал Курта напоследок.   
\- Пойдём.  
Они зашли на кухню попрощаться с Кэрол. Как истинный джентльмен, Блейн поблагодарил её за чудесный ужин и тёплый приём, засыпав комплиментами. Потом они прошли в гостиную, где Бёрт уже поднялся им навстречу.  
\- Мы славно провели время, мистер Андерсон. Думаю, Вы согласитесь, если я скажу, что было бы здорово повторить это как-нибудь, - Блейн поблагодарил, попрощался и направился к выходу.  
\- Я провожу его до машины, - сказал Курт, выходя с ним.  
\- Смотри, не замёрзни, там холодно, - напутствовала его Кэрол из кухни. Курт взял куртку, Блейн надел своё пальто. Вместе они вышли во двор и уселись на скамейке у дома.  
\- Вот и всё, - прошептал Курт с облегчением.  
\- Всё прошло хорошо.  
\- Мне жаль, что Кэрол засыпала тебя вопросами. Просто для неё ты такой... молодой. У неё это выходит само собой... быть вот такой заботливой мамой и... болтушкой. Ей сложно держать дистанцию, - извинился Курт, взяв тихонько Блейна за руку. Они переплели пальцы и спрятали руки между ними на скамейке.   
\- Ну... я, наверное, последний, кто может учить других держать дистанцию... - Блейн улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя счастливым от сознания, что в его жизни есть Курт. И от того, что у него появилась возможность познакомиться с его семьёй.  
\- Точно.  
Они помолчали, глядя в темноту перед ними.  
\- Когда ты сказал эти вещи... Ты говорил обо мне? - спросил Курт, не отрывая взгляда от своих колен. Блейн заговорил, рисуя пальцем круги на его ладони.  
\- Я... да. Я наделал много ошибок в прошлом, Курт. Много такого, о чём сожалею, много такого, что меня изменило...но в этот раз всё иначе. Я чувствую, что в этот раз, с тобой - всё правильно. Раньше я всегда действовал, руководствуясь ошибочными мотивами.  
\- Я не верю.  
\- О, это так, можешь мне поверить. Для начала, я влюбился, или я так думал, что влюбился, в одного из самых популярных парней в школе, только потому, что он был красивым, очаровательным... Меня не интересовало, что он натурал, что он пустой и поверхностный, я представлял себя рядом с ним в безопасности, защищённым. Этих фантазий оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедить меня, что оставить ему записку на день святого Валентина было хорошей идеей. Очевидно, это было ошибкой.  
Курт буквально кожей почувствовал весь стыд и раскаяние, которые должен был испытывать Блейн тогда.  
\- Потом я влюбился в Джеремайа. В этот раз меня подвела моя безмерная наивность. Он был гей, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я совершенно проигнорировал разницу в возрасте, отсутствие химии между нами, его предсказуемую реакцию на серенаду посреди магазина, где он работал. Снова на Валентинов день, чтобы соблюсти традицию.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, тебя нельзя упрекнуть в отсутствии инициативы и изобретательности.  
\- Да уж... И, наконец, Себастиан. На этот раз, моей основной проблемой было одиночество. В Далтоне все были дружелюбны, корректны и воспитаны, но в этой униформе, в этих стенах... я чувствовал себя таким скованным, что иногда хотелось кричать. Я стал с ним... встречаться, потому что думал, что он чувствует то же; он был таким необычным, уверенным в себе. Я знал, что не влюблён, но был настолько разбит, что поддался его экзотическому обаянию, и первый Валентинов день , который я встречал не один, я провёл в моём туалете с Себастианом, которого рвало всю ночь после того, как он перецеловал половину посетителей Scandals.  
Представив себе эту картину, Курт болезненно сморщился. Блейн ненадолго замолчал, глядя на их руки.  
\- С тобой всё иначе. Всё это кажется неправильным, но не тогда, когда ты рядом. Ты мне нравишься потому, что это ты, то, что я чувствую... настоящее, - Курт положил голову ему на плечо. Блейн поцеловал его волосы, пользуясь темнотой и моментом уединения.  
\- Через две недели мой отец и Кэрол уезжают проведать мою тётю Сару во Флориде, - сказал Курт со странной интонацией, которая сразу насторожила Блейна.  
\- И...  
\- И я хочу прийти к тебе домой, Блейн.   
Блейн удивлённо открыл рот, пытаясь ответить хоть что-то... И закрыл, не найдя подходящих слов.

А в доме...  
Кэрол, закончив на кухне, присела на диван рядом с Бёртом.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - спросила она, пока муж упорно разглядывал обшивку дивана.  
\- О чём? - ответил тот, будто бы не понимая.  
\- О том, что Курт безнадёжно влюблён в своего преподавателя литературы. И о том, что, судя по всему, его чувство взаимно, - тихо сказала она.  
В этот момент вошёл Курт.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, широко улыбнувшись, и взбежал по лестнице. Посмотрев в окно, они увидели, как Блейн садится в машину.  
\- А, об этом, конечно, - ответил Бёрт. - Мы можем подождать до утра? Мне нужно переварить всё это.  
\- Он милый.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И кажется славным малым.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И...  
\- Завтра, Кэрол, прошу тебя.


	21. Chapter 21

Сев в машину, Блейн поехал домой, стараясь игнорировать охватившее его возбуждение. Он рассказал Курту многие подробности его катастрофически завершившихся любовных опытов, но, как ни странно, не чувствовал себя после этого ни слабым, ни уязвимым: разделить с ним своё прошлое дало ему ощущение, что теперь у него есть кто-то, кто поможет нести часть этой тяжести. Он надеялся, что Курт действительно мог стать новым началом для него.  
Зайдя в свою крошечную квартирку, Блейн критически огляделся. Убрал на место вещи, которые оставил где попало повсюду, пока готовился выйти из дома, одновременно разговаривая по телефону с Себастианом. Потом положил в ящик запонки и забрался под душ.   
В каждом углу Блейн видел вещи, которые следовало убрать, выбросить или переставить. Когда... если Курт появится в его доме, всё должно быть в порядке.  
Может, он даже пыль протрёт.  
И отнесёт коробки с летней одеждой, стоящие рядом с кроватью, в гараж.  
И наполнит холодильник.  
Или просто подожжёт что-нибудь. Пожалуй, даже пожар мог бы улучшить внешний вид этой квартиры.  
Невзирая на волнение, вызванное безнадёжным беспорядком, царившим в его доме, Блейн спал сном младенца в эту ночь. Засыпая, он продолжал прокручивать в голове слова Курта о том, что он хотел прийти к Андерсону домой, пока Бёрт и Кэрол будут в отъезде. Что именно он имел в виду? Говорить об этом с Себастианом было бессмысленно, этот маньяк мог интерпретировать слова Курта однозначно: секс.  
Блейн натянул старую гарвардскую кофту и убедил себя отложить все размышления на утро, когда ему удастся переварить плотный ужин и избавиться от странного ощущения, которое медленно распространялось под кожей.  
Возбуждение.  
Но Блейн знал безотказное противоядие: нескольких страниц Диккенса, как всегда, оказалось достаточно, чтобы отогнать любую запретную мысль. Он закрыл книгу, завернулся в одеяло и выключил свет.

В это же самое время, в другой части города, другой мужчина, гораздо более зрелый и гораздо менее безмятежный, никак не мог заснуть. Вот уже полчаса он продолжал беспокойно ворочаться в своей постели, запутываясь ногами в простынях и раздражаясь от этого ещё больше. Лежащая рядом с ним женщина, отчаянно вздохнула, потеряв всякую надежду спокойно уснуть. Не в состоянии и дальше это терпеть, она включила ночник на своей тумбочке.  
\- Бёрт, прошу тебя... Этот день был просто бесконечным, а завтра у меня смена в больнице. Выбирай: или мы обсуждаем ЭТО сейчас, или отложим на завтра, но ты угомонишься и перестанешь стягивать с меня одеяло. Я замерзаю, - проворчав что-то неразборчивое, Бёрт включил лампу со своей стороны кровати и сел, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись.  
\- Хорошо... значит ты хочешь поговорить сейчас, если я правильно поняла.  
Ответом была недовольная гримаса мужа, сопровождаемая, однако, решительным кивком.  
\- Скажи мне, что у тебя на уме. Проблема в Блейне, или в том, что он преподаватель? Или в том, что Курт уже взрослый юноша и начинает... - попыталась она.  
\- Он всё ещё мой ребёнок! Ему только восемнадцать, сможет он разобраться в некоторых вещах? - он внезапно прервался, разведя руками. - Я хочу сказать, кто такой этот Блейн? Что он сделал? Хороший ли он человек? Может, он курит травку или распускает руки...  
\- Бёрт, дорогой... чшшш... - Кэрол подсела ближе к мужу и обхватила его лицо ладонями, заставляя повернуться к себе. - Ты правда думаешь, что парень, который сегодня провёл с нами вечер в этом доме, может быть преступником или наркозависимым драчуном?  
Бёрт фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Ну, отвечай, ты так думаешь?  
\- Нет, - неохотно ответил он.  
\- Ну вот и славно, потому что то же самое думаю и я. Поговорим о впечатлении, которое он сегодня оставил? Мне он показался милым парнем, который слишком одинок и слишком хорош в своей работе для его юного возраста. Помнишь, что ты сказал перед Рождеством, когда впервые с ним поговорил?  
\- Я сказал, что он показался мне душевным человеком, - тихо произнёс Бёрт, вспоминая возникшее в нём тогда непреодолимое желание пригласить того парня к ним на Рождество, после того, как он узнал, что он мог остаться один на праздники. Потом он вспомнил его искреннюю улыбку, то, как его глаза освещались, стоило Курту произнести хоть слово, этим вечером, как Блейн смотрел на него, словно зачарованный.  
\- А ты помнишь свои слова, когда Финн рассказал нам про Пака и Шелби? - оба прекрасно помнили, с каким возбуждением Финн пересказывал эту сплетню и как Бёрт прервал его, заявив, что...  
\- Никакая любовь не заслуживает, чтобы на неё навешивали ярлык, - прошептал он. - Любовь - это любовь.  
\- И потом, если к этому добавить, что Блейн не намного старше Курта, что, насколько нам известно, он не усыновлял его детей, зачатых по ошибке с какой-нибудь чирлидершей, и что он не является биологической матерью одной из его подруг из хора... Можно сказать, что ситуация сложная, но не настолько, насколько у Пака и Шелби.  
Бёрт что-то недовольно прорычал.  
\- И не стоит забывать, что наш Курт - это не Пак. Если бы Курт действительно решился на подобный шаг, ты не считаешь, что он бы всё сперва как следует взвесил и обдумал? Он у нас такой зрелый и внимательный, мне трудно представить, что он способен наделать глупостей.  
\- Точно! Например как тогда, когда не давал прохода Финну. Или, когда начал встречаться с той глупенькой блондинкой, чтобы привлечь моё внимание. Очень взрослое поведение.  
\- Бёрт, ты несправедлив. Это было давно, Курт не наивный мальчик. Он борец.  
\- Знаю... Просто я не хочу, чтобы он страдал, влюбившись в первого парня-гея, который продемонстрировал ему немного внимания, понимаешь? Если бы это был хотя бы другой студент, как он, у них было бы больше возможности поговорить, узнать друг друга получше, понять, что у них общего. Но профессор... как бы он ни был молод, это взрослый мужчина со своим опытом, своей историей, - Бёрт нервно сжал в руках простыню. - Курт так долго жил, словно под колпаком... Я не хочу для него любви, которую придётся скрывать. Что ты думаешь?  
\- Думаю, Курту безумно повезло с отцом. Думаю, что ещё рано беспокоиться и думаю, что мы должны дать Курту возможность совершать ошибки, которые все совершают в его возрасте. Пусть решает сам... а мы за ним присмотрим. А теперь спи, пока что от того парня он видел только хорошее, и ты это знаешь, - Кэрол вернулась под одеяло и выключила свет. Через несколько минут Бёрт улёгся рядом и поцеловал её волосы.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тебя тоже.  
Невероятно, но Бёрт, наконец-то, смог заснуть.

Две недели спустя, перед домом Хаммелов, Бёрт с Финном загружали в машину чемоданы, пока Кэрол отдавала последние распоряжения Курту, стоящему на пороге ещё в пижаме.  
\- Значит так, номер гостиницы записан в блокноте в прихожей, все телефоны на случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств - на обычном месте. На холодильнике мы тебе оставили сто долларов, купи себе что-нибудь, или сходи поужинать с девочками. Хорошо?  
\- Кэрол... всё в порядке, правда. Я не обижаюсь. Бабушка Финна... немного старомодна, всё нормально. Может, если бы меня предупредили в прошлый раз, я бы не стал тогда... - сказал он, пожимая плечами. Тётя Кэрол была миниатюрной старушкой, бодренькой и весьма ворчливой. Во время предыдущего визита Хаммелов-Хадсонов, она все выходные продолжала пощипывать Курта за щёчки, называя его куколкой... Потом, когда выяснилось, что он, оказывается, гей, тётушку пришлось держать от него подальше, чтобы она не пустила в ход свою палку. Кэрол, естественно, чувствовала себя после этого ужасно виноватой перед Куртом, но родственницу было не переубедить, и они решили просто избегать непосредственных контактов между ними.  
\- Мам! Можно я тоже останусь дома? Я обещаю, что... - проскулил Финн, закрывая багажник и пытаясь ещё раз уговорить её передумать.  
\- Нет, Финн, мы это уже обсуждали. Ко вторнику ты должен закончить задание по литературе, а все мы знаем, что если ты останешься дома, ты к нему и пальцем не притронешься. Попрощайся с братом и залезай в машину, книги на заднем сидении, сможешь прочесть несколько страниц, по дороге в аэропорт, - Кэрол была неумолима.  
\- Пока, чувак, веди себя хорошо и присматривай за домом, - Финн приобнял Курта, хлопнул его по плечу и, безутешно вздохнув, широко зашагал к машине. Попрощавшись с отцом и Кэрол, Курт развернулся, с радостной улыбкой подскочил к холодильнику, схватил деньги и позвонил Мерседес, чтобы договориться о вылазке торговый центр.  
У Курта была миссия.  
И у Курта было запланировано свидание. К шести он должен был быть у Блейна, и у него было только девять часов, чтобы сделать покупки, включая новую пижаму, сделать огуречную маску и приготовить сумку со всем необходимым для ночёвки вне дома. Дрожа от предвкушения, он быстро оделся и заехал за подругой, не подозревающей об истинной причине его возбуждённого состояния.

В это самое время, Блейн носился, как угорелый, по своей крошечной квартирке. Стоило ему, наконец, взяться за уборку и жилище шестидесяти квадратных метров стало казаться ему огромным дворцом с нескончаемыми коридорами и необъятными залами. Вот уже две недели, как он ежедневно давал себе обещание, что сегодня-то уж точно займётся приведением жилища в Божеский вид, ввиду приближающегося свидания с Куртом, но каждый вечер валился без сил на диван или находил какое-нибудь более интересное занятие.  
Спать, например.  
И теперь, дотянув до последнего момента, он судорожно пытался за несколько часов совершить всю работу, которую можно было, абсолютно не спеша, сделать за прошедшие дни. К четырём часам Андерсон понял, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля: словно выйдя из транса, он обнаружил себя в одних трусах, с проигрывателем mp3, прикреплённым к их резинке, распевающим во всё горло и расставляющим по росту баночки с кремами и лосьонами в ванной. Когда он узнал себя в парне с безумным взглядом и торчащими во все стороны волосами, отражавшемся в зеркале, то понял, что, возможно, немного переборщил. Зато дом сверкал.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Блейн решил на этом остановиться, выбрать подходящую одежду, принять душ и вернуть себе человеческий облик. Он проскакал в комнату, напевая про себя и благословляя решение Себастиана провести выходные у родителей, прежде чем вернуться и опять пустить корни на его диване.   
Блейн вышел из ванной, чистый, побритый и ароматный, настроение его было лучше некуда: на вечер был запланирован ужин, фильм и немного обнимашек на диване. Курт останется у него на ночь, и они проведут вместе всё воскресенье. Им не удалось побыть наедине ни минуты с того поцелуя во время экскурсии по дому Хаммелов. Теперь они виделись после школы почти каждый день, но всегда на людях: недостаток физического контакта компенсировали разговорами, и этот вечер приобрел для обоих особое, почти мистическое, значение.  
Ни для кого не было секретом, что Блейн не являлся шеф-поваром, но обнаружить в холодильнике одинокий лимон, играющий в карты с пакетом молока стало сюрпризом даже для него самого. Невольно, он задался вопросом, сколько времени он не делал покупки. По-настоящему, так, чтобы в доме появились яйца, мясо, овощи... И тут раздался звонок.   
Блейн обулся и вышел встретить Курта у лифта. Он невольно вздрогнул, вдруг осознав, что стоит сейчас на том самом месте, где они с Куртом подарили друг другу первый поцелуй... Двери лифта открылись, и Курт буквально вывалился из кабинки, пыхтя, как паровоз. Через плечо у него была здоровенная сумка, в одной руке - что-то, вроде чемоданчика с инструментами, в другой - пакет из супермаркета, который, казалось, мог лопнуть с минуты на минуту. Блейн склонил голову набок и потёр подбородок пальцами в задумчивости. Он подозрительно посмотрел на пакет с продуктами.  
\- Что это? - кивнул он на него. Курт двинулся к квартире, не принимая его помощи.  
\- Ты серьёзно думал убедить меня снова есть эту жирную пиццу, покрытую всякими консервированными приправами? Тебе должно быть стыдно, что ты воспользовался моим нестабильным душевным состоянием, чтобы заставить меня съесть даже несколько кусков ЭТОГО. Сегодня вечером у нас будет настоящий ужин со скатертью, бокалами и, главное, со столовыми приборами. Я принёс ингредиенты и мой кулинарный талант, ты сможешь накрыть стол и помыть посуду, когда мы закончим, - заявил Курт. Он был явно взволнован, пожалуй, даже немного истеричен. Очевидно, не у одного Блейна был напряжённый день.  
Андерсон проводил его в кухню, где, не выпуская из рук ни чемоданчик, ни пакет, Курт начал осматриваться, будто ища что-то.  
\- У тебя есть блендер? О Боже... я должен был сообразить. У тебя его нету, да? И теперь, что... - сказал он в полном отчаянии.  
\- Курт? Давай немного успокоимся, ладно? - Курт замолк. - Возьмём это, - Блейн забрал у него пакет и поставил на стол. - И это, - рядом с пакетом устроился чемоданчик, потом Блейн приблизился и снял у него с плеча сумку.  
Курт продолжал молча смотреть на него.  
\- Потом... - сказал Блейн, обвивая его руками и осторожно целуя его губы. От этих нежных прикосновений тело Курта расслабилось, он прижался к Блейну и ответил на поцелуй, осознавая, наконец, что они одни, и никто их не побеспокоит.  
Судя по всему, Андерсон тоже был в курсе этого, потому что приподнял Курта и усадил перед собой на стол. У того захватило дух: это была самая... сексуальная вещь, какую он когда-либо делал.  
\- Так... какая у нас программа на вечер? - спросил Блейн. Они всё ещё соприкасались лбами, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Он никогда бы не поверил, что простой поцелуй может быть таким возбуждающим.  
\- Я... - Курт выглядел смущённым. Он работал над этим весь день, а теперь его мозг казался заблокированным. - Я... приготовлю ужин. А потом, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз.  
\- Хорошо. Чем я могу помочь тебе? - улыбнулся Блейн.  
Курт, казалось, начал приходить в себя.  
\- Покажи мне, где у тебя кастрюли, а потом, сядь за стол и расскажи, как прошёл твой день.  
И именно это они и сделали: Блейн сидел за столом, пока Курт, с присущей ему грацией, перемещался по кухне, нарезая овощи, следя за кастрюлями и сковородками на огне и напевая. Они говорили о музыке, о школе, о путешествиях, прерываясь только, когда Курт подходил к Блейну с вилкой в руке, чтобы тот снял пробу. Блейн смотрел на него, как зачарованный.  
Ужин получился чудесный, но не это было сюрпризом, о котором упомянул Курт. Когда стол был прибран, а посуда - вымыта, он вытащил загадочный чемоданчик и некоторые продукты, которые спрятал в холодильнике, как только вошёл в дом. Потом заставил Блейна сесть за стол и закрыть глаза.  
\- Блейн, добро пожаловать на первое занятие по украшению кексов для начинающих кондитерской школы Курта Хаммела! - Андерсон открыл глаза и увидел перед собой на столе невероятное количество баночек, наполненных разноцветным сахаром, маленькими конфетками, блёстками и сахарной пудрой. Посреди стола выстроились в ряд десяток красных кексов на белых подставках. Курт взял один в руки и показал Блейну.  
\- Блейн, это - голый кекс, - объявил он и положил его перед Андерсоном, после чего куда-то отошёл. Не успел Блейн спросить, куда тот отправился, как ощутил руки Курта на своих. - Вот, это - глазурь, она охлаждённая и уже в своём мешочке. Возьми его и держи вот так, - он вложил мешочек ему в руку и объяснил, как правильно держать, прикасаясь к запястьям и направляя его движения. - Теперь надави и поворачивай медленно... поверни ещё и поднимай. Давай, вверх! - голос Курта и его руки уверенно вели Блейна, и в конце тот смог полюбоваться на свой первый "одетый" кекс.  
Кривенький, но свой. Он приподнял его с видом победителя, и Курт поцеловал его в щёку в качестве премии.  
\- А теперь, остальные, - прошептал он ему на ушко. Блейн даже не представлял, что в украшении кондитерских изделий может быть столько... чувственности.  
Курт помог покрыть глазурью пирожные, одно за другим, пока каждое не оказалось украшено игривым белым завитком.  
\- А теперь начинается самое интересное!  
Курт потянулся к баночкам и за несколько секунд украсил пузатый кексик , покрыв его розовыми блёстками и глазированными сердечками. Он оказался прав: это и вправду было интересно. Следующие полчаса они провели, занимаясь декорированием других кексов, смеясь, как сумасшедшие и создавая им всё более прихотливые и оригинальные "наряды".  
\- Возьми тот, который тебе нравится больше всех, - сказал Курт, когда они закончили. Блейн, без колебаний, выбрал один из последних, украшенный маленькими радужными звёздочками, серебристыми шариками и розовыми блёстками. - Теперь разрежь его пополам.  
Когда Блейн разделил пирожное на две половинки, стало видно, что только верхняя его часть была красного цвета, тогда как внутри оно было всех цветов радуги, которые плавно переходили один в другой.  
\- Ух ты! Этот кекс - самый гейский кекс в истории кондитерского дела, - объявил Андерсон, завороженно разглядывая его внутренности. Потом откусил от одной половинки, вторую протянув Курту. - Спасибо, это было весело. Можно сказать, что сегодня ты был моим учителем, профессор Хаммел.   
\- Перейдём ко второй фазе? - предложил Блейн, когда они прибрались на кухне.  
\- Фильм? - спросил Курт, вытаскивая dvd "Титаник" из своей сумки.  
\- И фильм тоже.  
Сидя на диване, пока знакомые кадры фильма мелькали на экране, они смотрели альбомы фотографий Далтона, а потом и Гарварда.  
\- Это Джефф. А это Ник, - Блейн тыкал пальцем в улыбающихся парней на фото. - А это - церемония вручения диплома, - на фотографии Блейн был одет в тогу и обнимал женщину, чуть ниже его ростом. Рядом с ними, мужчина в пиджаке и галстуке сурово смотрел в объектив. Седеющие кудри и форма губ выдавали его очевидное родство с Блейном.  
\- Это твои родители, да? - спросил Курт.  
\- Да... Они так мной гордились... Знаешь, что они не приехали в Гарвард, когда я защитился? - с горечью произнёс Блейн, переворачивая страницу альбома. На следующем изображении Блейн, чуть моложе того, что сидел сейчас рядом с Куртом, гордо демонстрировал диплом, крепко обнимая пожилую женщину и степенного мужчину средних лет.  
\- Это не твои родные, - скорее сказал, чем спросил Курт: не было никакого внешнего сходства.  
\- Ох, нет... это Милдред, моя няня и Ричард - мажордом. Но они были мне как бабушка и дедушка, - Блейн тепло посмотрел на фото. - Я не видел их с тех пор, - он закрыл альбом и положил его вместе с другими на столик. - Извини. Сегодня мы должны веселиться, а я всё порчу своими грустными воспоминаниями.  
\- Даже и думать так не смей. Мне нравится узнавать тебя лучше. Так ты становишься реальнее.  
\- Реальнее? - Блейн улыбнулся, опустив глаза, и не заметил, как Курт приблизился к нему вплотную нервно покусывая губу.  
\- О да, - сказал он, прежде, чем поцеловать Блейна. Это было странно: чем больше Курт узнавал его, тем лучше понимал, что тот вовсе не был идеальным, что иногда говорил не то, в самые неподходящие моменты... И тем больше он ему нравился. И тем больше он влюблялся в него. И тем больше хотел его.  
И, вероятно, Блейн тоже понял это, потому что в этот момент в их поцелуе не было ничего целомудренного. Он подтолкнул парня назад и уложил на спину, сжимая его бок, пока губы изучали шею, скользя по нежной коже за ушком. Блейн схватился за тонкую ткань рубашки, выдёргивая её из-под пояса брюк, потом просунул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к коже Курта, горячей и живой и опустился на него, прижимаясь всем телом. Курт никогда не был ни с кем так близко... Он почувствовал руку Блейна, скользнувшую под рубашкой вверх по груди, ощутил пальцы, ласкающие его сосок. Удовольствие от этого непривычного контакта заставило его вздрогнуть... Необъяснимым образом, Курт нашёл в себе силы остановить это, хотя его тело умоляло продолжать. Разговор с отцом не переставал крутиться у него в голове, и все эти брошюры...  
 _Слишком рано._  
\- Ох. Окей... - пробормотал Курт, прерывая поцелуй. Блейн моргнул, словно приходя в себя после сна и рывком убрал руку.  
\- Прости, - его щёки вспыхнули. - Я... кажется, немного увлёкся.  
Курт сел, и он последовал его примеру. Оба пытались выровнять дыхание, не смея взглянуть в глаза друг другу.  
\- Посмотрим фильм, - предложил Блейн. Курт кивнул, зажав зубами нижнюю губу и стараясь унять сердцебиение.   
\- Да, - Блейн приподнял руку, и Курт тихонько прильнул к нему.  
Было почти одиннадцать, когда полными слёз глазами Блейн дочитывал финальные титры.  
\- Ты засыпаешь... - он слегка отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на Курта. Тот явно клевал носом, несмотря на усилия, которые прилагал, чтобы не отключиться.  
\- Неправда, - произнёс он, с трудом ворочая языком и устраиваясь получше на таком удобном и тёплом Блейне. Зарывшись носом в мягкую ткань кофты, он глубоко вдохнул его запах... самый лучший запах на свете.  
\- Курт? - Блейн его слегка встряхнул. - Пойдём, если ты заснёшь одетым, завтра с тобой будет невозможно общаться. Давай, встаём.  
Курт попытался сопротивляться, но тот был непреклонен. Блейн вылез из-под него, заставив практически упасть на бок. Наконец, Курт проснулся и стал тереть глаза кулаками.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, - он встал и подошёл к Блейну, стоявшему рядом с диваном с руками скрещенными на груди и суровым взглядом. Курт дотащился до своей сумки, что осталась в прихожей и вынул оттуда бьютикейс и пижаму, потом неохотно переместился в ванную.  
Холодная вода, которой он умыл лицо, привела его немного в чувства. Он осмотрелся и, разглядывая продукты для ухода за телом, с удивлением, обнаружил, что у Блейна сухая кожа, что он пользуется шампунем из супермаркета и, что гель, которым он склеивает каждый Божий день свои волосы, стоит бешенных денег.  
" Любопытно," - подумал он, пробегаясь пальцами по этикеткам. -" Кажется, он выстроил их по росту..."  
Он открыл баночку крема и понюхал: знакомый запах кожи Блейна ударил ему в лицо. Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул снова, живо представляя, что он всё ещё сидит на диване, уткнувшись лицом между шеей и плечом того парня, который...  
\- Курт? - раздался негромкий стук в дверь, и тот от неожиданности чуть не уронил баночку на пол.  
\- Ммм... да?  
\- Ты ведь не заснул там, правда? - спросил Блейн из-за двери.  
\- Нет, просто я весьма тщательно подхожу к моему вечернему ритуалу, - ответил тот, едва сдерживаясь от смеха. Он представил себе, как Блейн находит его заснувшим на полу в ванной. - Но я уже закончил.  
Волосы Курта были взъерошены, кожа раскраснелась от ледяной воды, которой он умылся. Синяя пижама, хоть и застёгнутая на все пуговицы, оставляла достаточно соблазнительный вид на бледную кожу шеи и ключиц парня, чтобы Блейн неприлично громко сглотнул. Для него это был первый раз, абсолютно первый раз в жизни, когда он видел парня в пижаме... То есть, конечно, в Далтоне он видел десятки ребят в пижамах, и Себастиан имел привычку бесстыдно валяться на его диване в одних трусах, но это было другое. Ему случалось спать с другими парнями в университете, но никогда он не делил с ними этот момент перед отходом ко сну. Была разбросанная по комнате одежда, секс и побег из комнаты партнёра до рассвета. Никаких пижам, запаха зубной пасты, никаких нежных сонных взглядов.  
Сейчас перед ним стоял Курт со своей зубной щёткой в руке и слишком сонный, чтобы смущаться... это был словно другой мир. Это было так интимно, нежно и... невероятно возбуждающе. Несколько мгновений они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Курт. Когда он наклонил голову, прядь волос упала ему на лоб... Для Блейна этого оказалось достаточно. В один шаг он покрыл разделявшее их расстояние и во второй раз за этот вечер они позволили себе забыть о контроле.  
Вкус Курта был таким свежим, с запахом ванили и мяты, и Блейн потерялся в ощущениях, которые переполняли его, пока он прижимал всем своим телом Курта к стене в коридоре. Всего один приглушённый стон удивления, и Курт отдался этому поцелую с той же страстью. Блейн был таким горячим и так хорошо было чувствовать его давление каждой клеточкой, что Курт бессознательно приподнял ногу и прижал Блейна сзади, чтобы ощутить его ещё ближе.  
\- Ты так вкусно пахнешь, - сказал Блейн, целуя грудь Курта, где ещё позволяла пижама. Тот со вздохом откинул голову назад.  
Блейн решительно притянул его за шею, когда...  
\- А это что за... - на воротнике пижамы Курта была колоссальных размеров этикетка. Он смущённо поднёс руки к шее, и Блейн, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.  
\- Подожди, - он аккуратно снял ценник и выбросил в ведро в ванной, потом взял за руку своего парня и отвёл в гостиную. Пока Курт был занят своим вечерним ритуалом, Блейн успел разложить и застелить для него диван. Они обсуждали возможность спать вместе, но оба придерживались мнения, что это неподходящий вариант. Блейн настаивал уступить ему кровать, но, в конце концов, Курт победил. Ему хватало возможности быть вместе весь вечер и проснуться в одной квартире утром, чтобы провести с ним ещё и воскресенье. И хотя его немало привлекала идея провести ночь, прижимаясь к Блейну под одеялом, Курт предпочитал отложить этот новый шаг на другой раз.  
Он не хотел спешить. Один шаг за раз.  
Хаммел невольно улыбнулся, увидев, как аккуратно Блейн постелил ему простыни и одеяло.  
\- Ну... тогда... спокойной ночи. Увидимся завтра, Курт, - Блейн слегка коснулся его губ.  
\- Сладких снов, - ответил Курт.  
Он был уверен, что не сумеет заснуть в чужой кровати, в незнакомой обстановке, однако, усталость, накопившаяся за день, буквально свалила его, лишая сил. Едва коснувшись головой подушки, Курт провалился в глубокий сон с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

Было чуть больше двух часов ночи, когда входная дверь открылась, и тонкий луч света из коридора осветил часть гостиной. Высокая и слегка пошатывающаяся фигура проникла внутрь, захлопывая за собой дверь без особых церемоний. Курт, лежащий на диване не проснулся, но жалобно заворчал во сне, побеспокоенный вторжением.  
 _Блейн отрубился на диване. Великолепно... Сегодня ночью кровать - моя!_  
Себастиан, слишком сонный, да к тому же переборщивший с Мартини, не уделил большого внимания фигуре на диване и сразу направился в спальню, предвкушая здоровый сон на двуспальной кровати Блейна. Включив свет в ванной, он зажмурился и, плохо ориентируясь, чуть не пописал в раковину. Осматриваясь в поисках унитаза, Смайт проклял ещё раз Эрика, всё ещё живущего с родителями, который, после фантастического секса в машине, подвёз его до дома Блейна и высадил, не слушая возражений.  
 _Чёрт, а я туда попал? Эта ванная слишком прибрана, это не в стиле Блейна... Ах, нет, вот гель. Я на месте._  
Он швырнул одежду в угол и вышел из ванной в одних трусах. Проскользнув в спальню, он не повторил ошибки и не стал включать свет. Матрас едва скрипнул под ним, и Себастиан удовлетворённо растянулся под одеялом. Блейн никогда не позволял ему спать с ним, потому что это вызывало в нём неприятные воспоминания о ночах, проведённых вместе в Далтоне. Себастиана это вполне устраивало, учитывая, что ему ощущение чужого тела в постели напоминало бы Франсуа. Однако, тот диван был коротковат для парня его роста, и каждое утро ему приходилось тратить, по крайней мере, пять минут, чтобы привести конечности в рабочее состояние. Постанывая от удовольствия, Смайт повернулся на бок... и упёрся в чьё-то тело.  
\- Мммм... - проворчал Блейн в подушку, ещё не проснувшись толком. - Мы же об этом говорили, ты не можешь здесь спать.  
\- Идиот... - Себастиан невозмутимо продолжил устраиваться поудобнее в постели. - Если ты спишь на диване, где мне по-твоему спать?  
Никто из двоих не осознал пока абсурдности этого разговора.  
\- Я сплю в кровати, это ты на диване. Ты целых две недели настаивал, чтобы спать там, а не здесь.  
\- Иди ты к чёрту! Пять минут, как я вернулся, а ты мне уже успел поджарить мозги.  
Блейн разом проснулся.  
\- Себастиан? - спросил Блейн, включая свет.  
\- Единственный и неповторимый, - ответил тот, с самодовольной улыбкой, несмотря на то, что яркий свет его просто убивал. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, это проспаться как следует с похмелья. На беседу он сейчас был явно не настроен.  
Удивлённое, даже скорее, потрясённое выражение лица Блейна помогло ему собрать вместе кусочки мозаики этого вечера.  
\- Погоди... но, если ты - здесь, в кровати, то кто же спит на диване? - спросил он, неожиданно протрезвев.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Погоди... но, если ты - здесь, в кровати, то, кто же спит на диване?   
Пока Себастиан и Блейн молча уставились друг на друга, прокручивая в голове этот вопрос, время, казалось, остановилось. Наконец, Смайта осенило: на диване спал кто-то, и Блейн абсолютно не хотел, чтобы он, Себастиан, с этим кем-то встретился.  
Потом всё произошло очень быстро. Себастиан был ближе к двери, но алкоголь в его крови негативно сказывался на координации движений, так что, пытаясь вскочить с кровати, он запутался в простынях и свалился на пол. Волна адреналина и слепого ужаса смели остатки сна с Блейна, который скинул одеяло и метнулся к выходу, готовый забаррикадировать Себастиана в комнате. Что делать с ним потом, было ещё неясно, но Блейн был готов сражаться.  
Споткнувшись друг о друга, оба с глухим стуком, который в тишине ночи показался грохотом, врезались в дверь. Себастиан, буквально озверевший от любопытства и отчаянно лихой из-за высокого содержания алкоголя циркулирующего по его телу, смёл с пути Блейна и не слишком элегантно, но быстро рванул по коридору в гостиную, размахивая на ходу руками, наподобие ветряной мельницы. С победной ухмылкой, он внезапно включил свет в комнате, как раз в тот момент, когда Блейн догнал его и схватил за руку, в неудачной попытке остановить.  
Грубо вырванный из уютных объятий темноты, Курт зажмурился, чтобы привыкнуть к свету и сел на диване. Боже... в этой смятой пижамке и с растрёпанными со сна волосами, он был сама невинность.  
\- Что происходит... - сказал он, растирая ладонями лицо, чтобы прийти в себя. Подняв взгляд, он увидел перед собой знакомого с виду парня в одних трусах и рядом с ним Блейна, крепко держащего того за руку и закусившего губу. Он чуть не рассмеялся, когда заметил торчащие в беспорядке волосы Блейна. Но тот, другой парень... кто это?  
 _"Ах, Себастиан. "_ Подумал он рассеянно, вспоминая их встречу в супермаркете накануне Рождества. _" Должно быть, вернулся из Гарварда раньше времени."_  
Потом ему вспомнились откровенные угрозы Смайта, и инстинктивно, он вцепился обеими руками в простыню и натянул её себе до подбородка... видимо, чтобы защититься, учитывая, что был полностью одет.  
\- Блейн? - Себастиан ткнул в Курта пальцем и медленно повернулся к другу, который виновато смотрел на своего парня. Пьяный Смайт не казался ни рассерженным, ни удивлённым. Скорее он был разочарован, что великий секрет Блейна, лежащий - нет, теперь сидящий на диване - оказался всего лишь Куртом. - Что он здесь делает?  
\- Он... спал на диване. Потому что... очень хотел спать, - осторожно ответил Блейн, в надежде, что Себастиан настолько пьян, что примет эту версию, тогда бы у него появилось время, чтобы до завтрашнего утра придумать другую, более приемлемую. Потому что утром Себастиану такой отговорки точно не хватит.  
\- А, - ответил тот, наклоняя вбок голову и возвращаясь к разглядыванию Курта. - Ты не хотел, чтобы я его видел, верно?  
\- Так и есть. Знаешь, то, что ты так грубо его разбудил, это очень невежливо с твоей стороны, Себ, - сказал, всё так же осторожно, Блейн, незаметно кивая Курту, чтобы тот слез с дивана, привлекая как можно меньше внимания. - Правда, Курт?  
\- Ммм... ага, - парень не очень хорошо понимал, к чему ведёт Блейн, но послушно соскользнул с дивана, обхватывая себя руками от холода и неловкости.  
\- Ему здесь не место, - казалось, Себастиан не собирался отставать, но Блейну удалось усадить его под одеяло.  
\- Послушай, Себастиан, нам всем ужасно хочется спать, а ты пьян до непотребства. Почему бы нам не отложить этот разговор на утро, когда мы все отдохнём? Я принесу тебе стакан воды, а ты укладывайся пока, - он легонько толкнул Себастиана в плечо, и тот позволил укрыть себя одеялом, не сводя, впрочем, злобного взгляда с Курта, который только что уступил ему диван. Когда Блейн направился в кухню, Курт тут же последовал за ним.  
\- Могу я узнать, что здесь происходит? - спросил он шёпотом, пока Блейн нервно наливал воду в стакан и доставал пару таблеток аспирина.  
\- Я тебе потом объясню. Пока тебе следует знать, что трезвый Себастиан гораздо опаснее пьяного, - ответил он также шёпотом, который звучал слегка напуганно. - Ступай в мою комнату.  
Курт кивнул и осторожно двинулся вдоль коридора, стараясь ступать потише под тяжёлым взглядом всё ещё бодрствующего Себастиана, который лежал с недовольным видом, скрестив руки на груди. Блейн вышел из кухни, присел перед диваном так, чтобы оказаться на уровне головы Смайта и потянул друга за плечо, стараясь отвлечь его внимание от коридора.  
\- Бас, вода - здесь, на столике, прямо рядом с тобой. Тут ещё твои любимые мягкие карамельки и аспирин, примешь утром, когда проснёшься в твоем обычным дерьмовом настроении "пост-похмелье". Ладно?  
Себастиан протянул руку и сгрёб горсть сладких медвежат, довольно замурлыкав. Однако, когда Блейн поднялся, с облегчением вздохнув, тот внезапно вспомнил причину, по которой пялился в направлении коридора всего несколько секунд назад.  
\- Этот... это твой ученик. И сейчас он у тебя в комнате, - объявил он бесцветным голосом.  
\- Знаю. Мы не планировали провести ночь... так. Большое тебе спасибо, Себастиан. Мне предстоят несколько самых неловких часов в моей жизни, благодаря твоему... вмешательству. Спасибо тебе ещё раз, - сказал Андерсон, глядя на приоткрытую дверь своей комнаты. Себастиан поднял на него взгляд, он явно не уловил сарказма, которым было пропитано каждое слово Блейна.  
\- Пожалушта, - проворчал он рассеянно ртом, набитым конфетами. Его глаза начинали слипаться, и Блейн, ещё раз вздохнув, направился в спальню.  
Курт, сидевший на самом краешке кровати, вскочил, как только он вошёл. Хаммел глянул на постель, на дверь, потом опустил глаза на сумку, которую захватил из прихожей.  
\- Я... сейчас переоденусь и поеду домой, - сказал он смущённо.  
\- Курт, - Блейн приблизился к нему и притянул его за талию. - Сейчас глубокая ночь, и ты буквально валишься с ног. Я ни в коем случае не позволю тебе вести машину в таком состоянии. Если спать здесь со мной для тебя... слишком, я могу отвезти тебя домой, или... я бы мог выкинуть Себастиана в окошко и освободить диван.  
Курт переступил с ноги на ногу, неловко посмеиваясь в объятиях Блейна.  
\- Кровать - большая. Это всего на несколько часов... обещаю, я не прикоснусь к тебе даже пальцем. Если ты не захочешь. Можем выстроить барьер из подушек, - предложил Блейн, обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием парня. Курт набрал в грудь воздуха, потом повернул голову и посмотрел через плечо на постель.  
\- Окей.  
\- Окей, сделаем барьер из подушек? Или Окей, никакого физического контакта?  
\- Никаких барьеров.  
\- Хорошо! Ладно. Окей. Пойдём в постель. Вместе. Спать, - сказал Блейн, поцеловал его в щёку и обошёл кровать кругом. - Ничего, если я буду спать с этой стороны? Я всегда сплю справа.  
Курт пожал плечами: выбор стороны кровати, на которой спать, был последней из его проблем. То, что заставляло скручиваться все его внутренности, было медленное осознание факта, что он будет спать с Блейном этой ночью. В течение следующих шести часов, Блейн будет лежать рядом с ним... в нескольких сантиметрах.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я... - Блейн расправил простыни и одеяло, ещё смятые после их с Себастианом борьбы. Потом приподнял угол одеяла, глядя на Курта, который не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, продолжая гипнотизировать кровать. - Курт? - тот моргнул.  
\- Да, иду.  
\- Ты не обязан... я бы мог... достать спальный мешок или... - он продолжал говорить, пока Курт, встряхнувшись, не залез под одеяло. - Ладно.  
Блейн последовал его примеру, и на несколько секунд оба замерли, молча глядя в потолок. Курт протянул руку к тумбочке и, с третьей попытки, выключил свет. В темноте Блейн набрался смелости, чтобы снова заговорить.  
\- Завтра утром мне нужно будет поговорить с Себастианом наедине. Я должен объяснить ему кое-какие вещи. Но потом, уверен, мы сможем провести весь день вдвоём, как и собирались. Можем сходить на каток или в кино... не знаю, - сказал он, не поворачиваясь к Курту.  
\- Себастиан не особенно одобряет... это, да? - это было больше утверждение, чем вопрос. Блейн только застонал в ответ.  
\- Я бы хотел... подвести его к этому иначе, но, судя по всему, Себастиан никогда не откажется от своих неожиданных выходов на сцену. Надеюсь, он сумеет понять, насколько я тебя... насколько ты важен для меня.  
Одеяло тихо зашуршало. Курт подвинулся, и Блейн мгновенно затих, боясь сделать неверное движение. Потом он услышал , как Курт похлопал по матрасу между ними, тогда Андерсон протянул руку и коснулся его кисти, лежащей ладонью вверх, в ожидании. Их пальцы крепко сплелись, и наконец, оба облегчённо вздохнули.  
\- Он поймёт, - сказал Курт. - Все поймут, когда придёт время.  
И они заснули.

Несколько часов спустя, Курт открыл глаза. Часы на тумбочке показывали шесть утра. Несмотря на то, что ему удалось поспать, он испытывал болезненные ощущения во всём теле. Всё ещё не до конца проснувшись, он попытался осторожно пошевелить плечом, чтобы потянуться... но не смог. В этот момент он понял, что, вообще-то, не может пошевелить ни одной частью своего тела: что-то его держало, точнее, придавливало к матрасу. Курт с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поддасться панике и не дёрнуться, когда осознал, в чём было дело: он лежал на правом боку, а Блейн буквально обвил его всеми конечностями. Очевидно, во сне они ворочались и их изначальная целомудренная позиция трансформировалась в весьма тесные объятия.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и, не шевелясь, постарался прояснить положение вещей.  
Одной рукой Блейн обнимал его на уровне груди, придерживая запястье. Лицом он уткнулся Курту между плечом и затылком, в который тихонько посапывал. Одну ногу Андерсон перекинул через ноги Курта, полностью их блокируя; остальная же часть его тела была плотно прижата к спине парня.  
Преодолев панику и удивление от новой для него, ситуации, Курт нашёл это объятие чрезвычайно тёплым и приятным. Блейн пах мятой, сахарной пудрой и мылом, и его близость действовала успокаивающе. Его волосы щекотали мочку уха, а губы время от времени касались кожи, заставляя легонько вздрагивать. Невольно, ему вспомнился момент, когда они лежали на диване и ощущение руки Блейна, скользящей по его коже... Уже не в первый раз, с тех пор, как он познакомился с Блейном, Курт думал, что никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах, не мог себе раньше представить, что встретит кого-то как он. По крайней мере, не в Лайме.  
Иногда ему случалось ещё фантазировать о Нью-Йорке и о своём будущем супруге, но хватило двух месяцев рядом с Блейном, и он уже не мог представить кого-то другого, сидящим с ним на том воображаемом диване перед камином. Даже, если между ними не было ещё ничего определённого.  
Блейн шевельнулся во сне, потеревшись носом о его затылок и прижимаясь, если это было возможно, ещё крепче. Он не проснулся, но, казалось, даже во сне узнал Курта и поцеловал его в шею, прежде чем снова провалиться в глубокий сон. Ощущение его равномерного дыхания на коже медленно убаюкивало Курта, пока он тоже не заснул.  
Когда он снова проснулся, кровать рядом с ним была пуста, и в комнате никого не было. Приподнявшись на локте, он посмотрел на часы: было уже девять.  
Протирая глаза, он выскользнул из-под одеяла, встал и направился к приоткрытой двери. Снаружи слышались приглушённые голоса Блейна и Себастиана, которые, вероятно, были в гостиной. Курт не хотел мешать Блейну, который вчера просил дать ему момент наедине с Себастианом для выяснения отношений. Так что он прислонился спиной к стене и сел на полу рядом с дверью, подслушивая разговор.  
\- ...буквально разламывается. Я говорил Эрику, что Мартини на голодный желудок меня убивает, - Себастиан ходил взад-вперёд по комнате, медленно поглощая воду из стакана, который только что вручил ему Блейн. - Хорошо ещё, что ты оставил мне аспирин, по крайней мере, мне удалось преодолеть желание убить кого-нибудь с утра пораньше, - ворчал он, не останавливаясь. Блейн сидел на диване. На столике перед ним не осталось ни единой карамельки.  
\- Значит ты видишься ещё с Эриком? - спросил Блейн устало. Себастиан остановился и уставился на него, потом сел рядом.  
\- Не стоит тратить время на разговоры обо мне и Эрике. Поговорим о тебе и феечке пилатеса, которая дремлет сейчас в твоей постели. Я думал, до тебя дошло, что всё это - гигантская, чудовищная ошибка, способная испортить тебе жизнь. Ведь тебе совсем не нужны лишние сложности в этот момент, верно? - сказал, как отрезал. Похмелье у него прошло, это была та самая трезвая и опасная версия Себастиана.  
\- Да, я знаю... но видишь... - Блейн пытался, правда, пытался объяснить, но его друг, казалось, не имел особого желания слушать его доводы.  
\- Послушай. Ещё в сентябре я говорил тебе быть осторожным. Я увидел, что он тебе нравится раньше, чем ты сам это понял. Я видел, что ты начинаешь что-то к нему испытывать и пытался предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей. В конце концов, ты и сам понял, что между вами ничего не может быть, ничего, что не навлекло бы беду на тебя, а, может, и на него. Я знал, что тебе было хреново, но ты не отвечал на звонки и не реагировал на мои сообщения, когда я застрял в этом чёртовом Гарварде! Потом, когда я, наконец, до тебя дозвонился, по твоему голосу было слышно, что тебе лучше. Я подумал, что ты, как взрослый, ответственный человек, преодолел это. Но нет! Ты увяз по горло. Чёрт, Блейн! - заключил он, в отчаянии разводя руками.  
\- Знаю, но всё произошло так быстро и я...  
\- Я действительно тебя не понимаю, Блейн. Годами ты живёшь в своей чёртовой раковине, отгородившись от всех, а потом, вдруг, доверяешься этому мальчишке, которого даже толком не знаешь. Неужели ты не видишь, как это всё нелепо?  
\- Прекрати, Себастиан. Дай мне объяснить.  
\- Что ж, послушаем, - закатил глаза тот.  
\- Я решил тогда, что это... это ошибка. Я перестал ходить в кафе, избегал его на переменах в школе. Но мне становилось только хуже, и он всё неправильно понял. Он решил, что я отдалился потому, что он мне просто надоел, что мне наскучило играть в доброго самаритянина. Он потребовал объяснений, мы практически поругались. Он был так... разочарован и... Мне пришлось сказать, объяснить ему... Я не мог позволить ему ненавидеть меня, - Блейн закрыл глаза, качая головой. Он был убеждён, что всё сделал правильно.  
\- Что именно ты ему сказал, Блейн? - голос Себастиана прозвучал крайне обеспокоенно.  
\- Что я влюбился в него, - Блейн взглянул на друга влажными глазами, с намёком на улыбку, которая, казалось, говорила: _"Порадуйся за меня, Себастиан, я влюбился. Возможно, я не окончательно сломан"_ \- А потом он пришёл ко мне домой и... это случилось. Мы поцеловались, и это было прекрасно, Себастиан. Это было правильно. И ты не сможешь убедить меня в обратном, - он сжал кулаки и положил их на колени. Себастиан вскочил и указал на дверь спальни.  
\- Ты встречал десятки парней в университете, Блейн. Десятки и десятки. Хорошо, кто-то был слишком сноб, кто-то был слишком самовлюблённым, кто-то ел много чеснока, кто-то распускал руки не спросясь, но были же среди них и нормальные парни, которые хотели только понравиться тебе. Но ты ни разу не поддался, ни разу не подпустил никого даже близко. И потом ты приезжаешь сюда, весь такой одинокий, и сразу сходишься с ним. Это что, совпадение?  
\- Он другой, - отрезал Блейн, которого начинали раздражать разговоры Себастиана.  
\- Совершенно верно. Он - другой. Молодой, незрелый, влюблённый... в идею встречаться с профессором, не в тебя! Перестань, Блейн, мы это уже проходили. В Далтоне я трахался с лаборантом, только чтобы получить от него ответы тестов.  
\- Ты не имеешь никакого права говорить так, Себастиан! Ты его не знаешь, не знаешь, что он за человек, не знаешь, что... - Блейн уже почти кричал, выведенный из себя грязными намёками Себастиана.  
\- Он обыкновенный мальчишка, Блейн. Это не его вина. Он просто мальчишка. А ты наивен, как всегда. Через несколько месяцев он уедет отсюда и даже никогда не вспомнит учителя литературы, с которым обжимался на диване. Не понимаю, почему ты тратишь на него своё время.  
\- Почему? Ты правда, не можешь понять, не так ли? - Блейн задыхался, они с Себастианом были в нескольких сантиметрах один от другого, оба вне себя от злости, разгорячённые попытками убедить друг друга в собственной точке зрения.  
\- Почему? Потому что это всегда было твоей слабостью, ты чувствуешь себя одиноким даже в толпе, Блейн. И я понимаю, почему тот мальчик сейчас в твоей спальне. Потому что он такой невинный и беззащитный, и он страшно похож на того парнишку, с которым я спал в Далтоне. Он не поможет тебе изменить твоё прошлое. Ничего не изменится, Блейн. Ничего.  
\- Это ты не меняешься. Ты даже не говорил с ним, а уже уверен, что знаешь его, да? Я не понимаю. Если не хочешь говорить с ним самим, можешь спросить у меня, что это за человек. Но нет, ты не спросишь! Может, потому, что не хочешь услышать, что он сильный и храбрый, и умный и, что я восхищаюсь тем, как он преодолевает тот ад, что ожидает его в школе каждый божий день?  
Курт всё ещё сидел в спальне на полу, прижимая колени к груди и склонив на них голову. Ему было жаль, что они ссорились, но Себастиан был несправедлив к нему. Кроме того, он чувствовал вину за то, что не рассказал Блейну о Дэвиде с его угрозами. Но тот и так переживал за него, а что бы он сделал, если бы узнал обо всём? Его глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- Но почему... - начал Себастиан, качая головой, Блейну, кажется, наконец, удалось поколебать его убеждённость.  
\- Да потому что я люблю его, Себастиан! Я люблю его! Вот почему! Это так сложно? Честно говоря, я надеялся на каплю понимания со стороны моего лучшего друга, а не на очередную лекцию о том, как неправильно то, что происходит между мной и Куртом. Ты сам сказал в аэропорту, не помнишь? Это сложно, да, но это не ошибка. Но, очевидно, эти слова были сказаны только чтобы успокоить меня, пока ты пытался бы заставить меня забыть его.  
Себастиан раскрыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Что он мог сказать теперь, когда понял, наконец, насколько это всё серьёзно для Блейна? Ничего. Всё могло сложиться иначе: с самого начала он мог бы прислушаться к другу, просто быть рядом, радоваться с ним вместе их первому поцелую и быть счастливым от того, что Блейн, наконец-то, кажется, не одинок. Он понял, что Курт не был попыткой убежать от реальной жизни, он был его главной ставкой, кем-то, ради кого Блейн был готов на что угодно. Инстинкт защитить друга оказался сильнее и, как всегда, он решил, что знает лучше него самого, что правильно, а что - нет. Ему нужно было объясниться. Нужно было объяснить Блейну...  
\- Блейн, я не... - попытался он, но на этот раз был черёд Андерсона отрицательно покачать головой.  
\- Ты не хотел вваливаться ко мне домой и оскорблять меня и его? Слишком поздно, - он развернулся и вышел из гостиной, оставляя того в одиночестве. Себастиан рухнул на диван и уронил голову на руки.  
Когда Блейн вошёл в спальню, Курт поднимался с пола. По его щеке скатилась слеза, он быстро провёл по лицу ладонью, чтобы скрыть её и неуверенно улыбнулся. Он даже не совсем ещё встал, когда Блейн обхватил его лицо руками, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал, не разрывая контакт несколько долгих секунд. Курт позволил себе насладиться ощущением языка Блейна на своих губах, прислонившись к стене, как прошедшим вечером.  
\- Мне не важно, что он говорит. И тебе это не должно быть важно, - сказал Блейн тихо, задыхаясь и прислонившись к его щеке. Курт кивнул.  
\- Одевайся. Мы уходим. Надень джинсы или тёплые брюки. И шарф. У тебя есть сапоги? - спросил Андерсон, открывая ящик и вытаскивая оттуда тёмные штаны и свитер из специальной термической ткани.  
\- Я... д-да, у меня есть сапоги. Куда мы пойдём? Что, мы даже не позавтракаем? Ещё остались вчерашние кексы, - Блейн продолжал рыться в ящике и ответил, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Это сюрприз. Одень, что я тебе сказал... нам надо идти. Подходящую куртку я тебе одолжу. Нальём кофе в термос и позавтракаем на месте.  
\- Подходящую куртку? Что ты задумал? - Курт наблюдал за ним обеспокоенно, но Блейн на него даже не взглянул. Тогда он взял свои вещи и пошёл в ванную переодеваться.  
Через четверть часа Курт стоял в дверях спальни в обтягивающих джинсах, заправленных в сапожки, с убийственным взглядом, молящем о чашке кофе. Себастиан всё ещё лежал на диване и кусал губы, нервно переключая каналы и стараясь не показывать своей заинтересованности в том, чем те двое занимаются.  
\- Я готов, - сказал Курт, распахивая глаза при виде... неожиданной детали костюма, которую ему протягивал Блейн. Он поднял брови, уставившись на то, что Андерсон держал в руках. - Ты серьёзно? Ты не можешь по правде... у тебя есть... где это?   
Блейн подмигнул ему, довольный произведённым эффектом.  
\- Пойдём в гараж, Курт. Когда у меня проблемы, и я не могу заняться боксом, мне остаётся только одно. И я хочу сделать это с тобой.  
Курт кивнул, всё ещё неуверенно, но уже заинтересованно. Когда они вышли из комнаты, Себастиан подскочил с дивана.  
\- Блейн... послушай. Подожди, - говорил он, пока Блейн, упорно его игнорируя, засовывал в карман ключи и искал кошелёк. Курт стоял, держа в руках куртку и смущённо за ними наблюдая, но его Себастиан не удостоил даже взглядом. Пока это касалось только его и Блейна.  
\- Ты не можешь просто сбежать, Блейн. Не надо так, ты же знаешь, я хочу только... - Блейн вышел, оставляя дверь приоткрытой, чтобы выпустить Курта. Парень взялся за ручку и опустил глаза, закрывая дверь.  
\- Мне жаль, - прошептал он, заметив отчаявшееся выражение Себастиана, глядящего им вслед. Блейн уже ждал его в лифте. Когда они спустились, он взял его за руку, чтобы показать дорогу. После недолгих поисков, Блейн вытащил ключи и открыл свой гараж.  
\- Курт, позволь представить тебе мою детку. Она отвезёт нас в одно очень особенное место.  
Перед Куртом, рядом с шикарной машиной, которую ему уже доводилось видеть, стоял мотоцикл. Большой мотоцикл. Неизвестно, сколько бы он на ЭТО пялился, если бы Блейн не вывел его из транса, вручив шлем.   
\- Поедешь со мной?  
Курт задумчиво провёл пальцами по краю блестящего шлема...  
\- Да. Куда угодно.


	23. Chapter 23

Себастиан уныло наблюдал из окна, как Блейн отъезжал от дома. Естественно, это не было их первой ссорой, и Себастиан был уверен, что, так или иначе, они сумеют объясниться, но он ненавидел этот короткий период между раздором и примирением. Было абсолютно бесполезно и глупо притворяться, что они больше не заговорят друг с другом или, что не уцепятся за любой предлог, чтобы положить конец их вражде. И, тем не менее, это повторялось каждый раз. Впрочем, возможно, было полезно для обоих, расставаться время от времени, чтобы прояснить мысли и выпустить пар.  
Смайт вздохнул, провёл рукой по волосам, потом шлёпнулся на диван и схватил телефон. Даже не глядя на экран, он набрал по памяти номер Эрика. Тот ответил после пары гудков, чертовски бодрым голосом для такого раннего, по понятиям Себастиана, часа. Едва услышав его, Себастиан расплылся в улыбке, сам того не сознавая.  
\- Привет, малыш, - прошелестел он в трубку, заворачиваясь в одеяло. - Я тут у Блейна, сижу один-одинёшенек. Не хочешь меня проведать?... Да, приноси свои примеры по мат. анализу, я помогу, если не умру с тоски от одного их вида. Хорошо, увидимся через час.  
Он отбросил покрывало и направился в ванную. Ему ещё было не по себе после спора с Блейном и до смерти хотелось позвонить другу, чтобы рассказать, что произошло между ним и Эриком с начала декабря. Может, теперь, когда он знал, что и Андерсон увяз по самые уши, он мог бы рассчитывать на его совет, как справляться с тем ураганом ощущений, из-за которых всё у него внутри переворачивалось каждый раз, когда он даже только думал об Эрике.  
Выйдя из душа, он взглянул на свой силуэт в запотевшем зеркале, не удержался и нарисовал смайлик пальцем. Блейн ненавидел эту его привычку, но чем больше он просил не делать этого, тем сильнее был соблазн нарушить запрет. Он хихикнул, представив себе раздражённое выражение Блейна, когда тот увидит... Закончив в ванной, он свернулся на диване в ожидании Эрика.

Путешествие оказалось менее долгим, чем Курт себе представлял. Он сидел позади Блейна, прислонив голову к его спине и накрепко вцепившись в него руками. Всю дорогу он молился про себя, чтобы доехать в целости до пункта назначения. Когда мотор начал взрыкивать под его ногами, он прижался к Блейну ещё крепче, чем вызвал у того смех. Только проехав с десяток километров, и убедившись, что Андерсон был, вроде бы, в состоянии управляться с этим монстром и не угробить их обоих, он расслабился и смог наслаждаться видом.  
Когда они приехали, Блейн помог ему слезть. Ноги Курта дрожали, пальцы задеревенели от того, как сильно он вцеплялся в куртку Блейна каждый раз, когда поворот казался ему опасным или скорость - слишком большой.  
\- Вот мы и приехали, - сказал Блейн, аккуратно сняв с него шлем, который оставил на заборчике рядом с припаркованной "деткой". Он снял перчатки, взял Курта за руку и повёл его по тропинке, покрытой крупными плоскими камнями, которая привела их к Grand Lake Saint Marys. Курт знал понаслышке об этом месте, многие ребята из его школы проводили здесь каникулы, но сам он тут никогда не был. Стоя рядом, рука в руке, они молча смотрели на открывшуюся панораму. Небо в тот день было свинцовым, и озеро казалось наполненным жидким серым металлом, по которому лениво перекатывались низкие волны.  
Кроме них там никого не было. Маленькие коттеджи, которые сдавались летом, теперь пустовали. В баре напротив мола не горел свет, лодки были убраны под навес. Всё казалось серым, печальным и заброшенным, трудно было представить, что в мае эта самая набережная кишит туристами с корзинками для пикника в солнечных очках и вьетнамках.  
Блейн закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул холодный и влажный воздух, принесённый ветром с озера, позволяя себе на несколько мгновений погрузиться в воспоминания. Курт молча смотрел на него. Сейчас, с растрёпанными ветром волосами, прикрытыми глазами и отсутствующим выражением, он создавал впечатление человека, годами от чего-то бегущего. Может, Себастиан в чём-то был прав.  
\- Я приезжал сюда каждое лето, - сказал Блейн, открывая глаза. - Мои всегда возили меня на пару недель в Европу или в какой-нибудь тропический рай, но нигде не было так весело, как в гостях у моей бабушки Марианны. Я мог строить замки из песка, ловить ящерок, объедаться персиками... у меня здесь было полно друзей. Я никогда здесь не грустил, никогда не был один.  
Может, он не убегал. Может, он возвращался.  
\- Видишь тот дом? - Блейн показал на большой коттедж, выглядывавший из-за крыш маленьких домиков рядом с озером. Термин "коттедж" был явным преуменьшением, но подходил к контексту. - Это был летний дом моей бабушки. Мой дед обожал это место, и она отказалась продать дом после его смерти. Мои родители и остальные родственники твердили ей, что он для неё одной слишком велик. Но она не сдавалась до самого конца, говорила, что она не одна, что у неё есть я.  
Блейн двинулся вдоль набережной, не заметив, что Курт продолжал любоваться домом. Ему легко было представить маленького Блейна, бегущего по холму, сбрасывающего на ходу сандалии, скачущего в растянутой полосатой майке по пляжу с другими детьми...  
А, может, он ошибался.  
Может, Блейн играл со своими друзьями за столом на террасе, наливая воображаемый чай в крошечные чашечки, закусывая печеньем и ведя беседы о принцах и принцессах, одетый в рубашечку, застёгнутую под самое горлышко, с аккуратно причёсанными волосами...  
А, может, он и здесь ошибался.  
Может, Блейн был из тех ребят, которые не расстаются с мячом, с вечно разбитыми коленками, и обувью, набитой песком, которые...  
\- Курт? Ты идёшь? - Блейн стоял в десятке метров от него, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и вопросительно склонив голову. Он кивнул, помотал головой, освобождаясь от образов таких разных маленьких Блейнов и пошёл навстречу единственному Блейну, которого знал.  
\- Да! Иду, - ответил он, улыбаясь, и взял руку Блейна, которую тот протягивал ему. Холодную, гладкую и сильную.  
Курт был удивлён, когда Блейн выудил из кармана тяжёлую связку ключей. Он был убеждён, что они ограничились бы осмотром дома снаружи, погуляв по саду, окружавшему его. Так что, теперь он во все глаза смотрел, как Блейн сражался с замком входной двери, которая поддалась с третьей попытки и отошла со страшным скрипом.  
\- Со смерти бабушки, за домом практически не ухаживали. А учитывая ситуацию на рынке недвижимости, продать его теперь невозможно. Слишком большой, слишком много комнат... мой отец сказал, что дешевле оставить его, как есть и подождать, когда земля, на которой он стоит, вырастет в цене, а потом просто снести его, - голос Блейна дрожал от отвращения. Они оставили входную дверь открытой, потому что внутри было абсолютно темно.  
Проходя по коридорам, они поднимали в воздух накопившуюся повсюду пыль, которая взлетала и кружилась маленькими торнадо, снова медленно оседая. Вся мебель в доме была покрыта огромными простынями, свисающими до пола, повсюду стояли картонные коробки заклеенные скотчем. Неожиданно, Блейн распахнул окна, наполняя комнату тусклым светом: стены оказались молочно белыми, лишь в углах виднелись пятна от накопившейся влажности.  
\- Я стараюсь приезжать сюда как можно чаще, но, пока я был в университете, сам понимаешь, не получалось. Воздух здесь, рядом с озером, такой сырой, что практически невозможно бороться с этими пятнами. Если бы бабушка увидела, это свело бы её с ума. Она бы залезла на стул и опрыскивала их отбеливателем, пока бы у неё не закончились проклятия в адрес моего отца и его жены-ведьмы... а на это потребовалось бы время! - он посмеялся тихонько, потом пошёл на кухню, где открыл дверь, ведущую на задний двор. Сквозь неё Курт заметил качели и сарайчик, видимо, там хранились инструменты, для ухода за садом.  
\- Сколько времени назад... когда не стало твоей бабушки? - осторожно спросил Курт, следуя за ним на верхний этаж и стараясь не споткнуться о коробки, загромождавшие лестницу.  
\- Прошло больше двух лет. Я приезжал сюда летом до последнего, когда она была уже очень больна. И я был единственным, кто приехал, чтобы привести в порядок всё, что осталось после неё, когда она умерла. Вот почему всё так заброшено, все эти коробки и пятна на стенах... У меня не было достаточно времени и никакой помощи.  
Вместе они открыли окна в спальнях, когда, наконец, Курт не выдержал.  
\- Какая из этих комнат - твоя?  
Он хотел знать, каким был Блейн в детстве. Ему это было нужно.  
\- О, она не на этом этаже - в мансарде. Погоди... - Блейн зашёл в одну из комнат и вернулся с длинной палкой с крючком на конце. С её помощью, он открыл люк в центре потолка в коридоре, который Курт даже не заметил.  
\- Это была моя крепость... когда я ссорился с моими друзьями, то запирался там и спускался, только если бабушка пекла печенье. Я ел его прямо с противня, она ругала меня за это... а потом сама делала то же самое. Печенье было горячим, обжигало язык, и мы выпивали литры холодного молока, потом садились в кресло-качалку на террасе, и я всё ей рассказывал, - задумчиво говорил Блейн, раздвигая лестницу и начиная по ней карабкаться. Курт последовал за ним, и подозрительный скрип ступенек под его ногами отвлёк его от чудного вида на задницу Блейна. Оказавшись на верхней ступеньке, Андерсон схватил его за запястье и помог влезть в комнату, потом открыл маленькое окошко и отодвинул занавеску.  
И вот он... маленький Блейн. Малыш, оставивший отпечатки своих вымазанных в краске ладошек на стене, прямо над выключателем. Маленький мальчик, много читавший и складывавший свои книги в тот шкаф, теперь пустой... Парнишка, который играл в бейсбол, прежде, чем увлёкся боксом. Стены комнаты были выкрашены нежно-голубой краской, выцветшей со временем, и на них ещё были видны следы скотча от постеров, пожелтевшие края которых, выглядывали из-под кровати. На ней, вместо матраса, лежал толстый слой пыли. Потолок был украшен десятками фосфоресцирующих звёздочек.  
\- Я боялся темноты, - прошептал Блейн, когда увидел, как Курт провёл по ним пальцами, привстав на цыпочки. - И потом, когда я избавился от этого страха, я не захотел снимать их.  
В углу, рядом с окошком, находился большой письменный стол, принадлежавший, очевидно, Блейну, который уже не боялся темноты... но боялся других вещей. С одного краю был наклеен герб Далтона, а углы были исписаны примерами и маленькими заметками. Блейн сел на стол и устроил на коленях коробку, которую только что вытащил из ящика.  
Внутри были фотографии... много фотографий, просто сваленных в кучу.  
\- Мои любимые - дома, но забрать отсюда их все... у меня духу не хватило. Это было бы, как... сказать "прощай" - я не смог, - он опустил взгляд на фото и, вытащив несколько, передал их Курту, который сидел напротив него на стуле.  
... И снова перед его глазами был маленький Блейн. На одной фотографии он сидел в джинсовом комбинезончике и футболке на руках пожилой женщины, играя с двумя солдатиками. На его ручке виднелся синяк, а губки были надуты, словно он изображал звуки битвы. Её седые волосы выбились из причёски, она смеялась и тоже держала в руках солдатиков.  
Курт взял из рук Блейна другую фотографию, сдул пыль и с любопытством взглянул.  
Если на первом изображении Блейну было лет пять, здесь он был старше. Он лежал на полу животом вниз, в этой самой комнате. Зажав язык между зубами, он рисовал с очень сосредоточенным выражением. Фото было сделано бабушкой, забравшейся на самый верх лестницы: это можно было понять, потому что в зеркале за спиной Блейна виднелось её отражение с одноразовой фотокамерой в руках.  
Курт встал, подошёл к Блейну и заглянул в коробку. Ему не терпелось посмотреть все эти фотографии.  
Он не заметил, как Андерсон быстро вытащил пару снимков и сунул их в ящик. На них Блейну было шестнадцать: рассечённая бровь, переломанные рёбра, затёкший глаз и новенький фарфоровый зуб. Он сидел на кресле-качалке, обняв себя руками и впервые смотрел на озеро весной. В это время его родители готовили документы для перевода в Далтон и держали его подальше от любопытных глаз.  
На этих снимках он выглядел побеждённым. Сдавшимся. Одиноким.  
Курт прислонился к столу, Блейн придвинулся и положил подбородок ему на плечо, приобнимая обеими руками за талию. Он рассказал историю каждой фотографии, и его воспоминания проплывали перед глазами Курта, в какой-то мере, становясь и его воспоминаниями. Время от времени, когда Курт критиковал его любовь к комбинезонам или к прыжкам с мола, он касался губами его шеи и прижимал к себе чуть крепче, поглаживая рукой под курткой.  
Всё это было его прошлым, но мальчик, чьё изображение он спрятал в ящик всё ещё жил где-то внутри него, свернувшись калачиком в каком-то уголке его подсознания и зализывая раны, которые, казалось, не заживут никогда.  
Курт развернулся в его объятиях и поставил коробку на стол.  
\- Тебе было действительно хорошо здесь. На фотографиях видно, что ты был... счастливым ребёнком.  
\- Ты не видел самого интересного. Есть в этом доме одно место, которое я тебе ещё не показал, - Блейн легонько подтолкнул Курта вперёд, встал и потом передвинул стол под большое окно в потолке. Забравшись на него, он открыл окно наружу и, подпрыгнув, выбрался на крышу. Курт проследил за его действиями и последовал за ним.  
На крыше он нашёл Блейна, сидящего обхватив колени. Отсюда озеро было видно почти целиком, с окружавшими его горами и виллами, разбросанными по склонам. Неуверенно ступая, Курт приблизился к Андерсону.  
Панорама была захватывающей. Курт невольно задался вопросом, каково было бы любоваться этим пейзажем летом, когда небо синее и безоблачное и тёплый ветер ласкает кожу. Они долго просидели там, несмотря на ледяной воздух, поднимавшийся с озера.  
\- Этим летом мы могли бы приехать сюда, - предложил Блейн. - В двух комнатах ещё есть мебель и матрасы. Я бы мог подключить электричество на пару недель...  
Курт закусил губу.  
\- Я мог бы приехать... перед отъездом в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Точно...  
\- Ты останешься в Лайме? - он не удержался от вопроса, потому что уже очень давно об этом думал. Курт знал, что Блейн не отправил заявление ни в один из университетов и не подавал запрос на стипендию, но он знал также, что его контракт в МакКинли был всего на год.  
\- Не знаю. Я разослал свои данные в несколько мест, но пока... Единственное, что я могу сказать точно - я останусь в Лайме до июня.  
Оба замолчали. Курт заполнил эту тишину, развернувшись к нему и целуя нежно и отчаянно в губы, пока оба не оказались лежащими на черепице, больно впивающейся им в спину. Но, всё же, это причиняло меньше боли, чем мысли о том, что с ними будет, когда закончится учебный год.  
Они остались на озере весь день. Когда наконец решили покинуть дом, было время обеда, и оба умирали от голода: из-за ссоры Блейна с Себастианом они даже не позавтракали. Они двинулись по набережной в поисках какого-нибудь заведения, не закрытого зимой. Блейн попросил Курта остаться хотя бы часов до четырёх, чтобы дом смог получше проветриться. Им понадобился почти час, чтобы найти ресторан, не казавшийся заброшенным. Меню не отличалось разнообразием, и Курт в жизни не мог бы себе представить, что когда-нибудь станет есть рыбу и картошку во фритюре, но... никогда не говори никогда. Он ещё и кусок кальмара у Блейна с тарелки стянул, пока тот отвернулся.  
За едой и разговорами, они провели там почти два часа, пока официантка не начала демонстративно выключать свет и ставить перевёрнутые стулья на столики. Тогда они расплатились и вышли, держась за руки: вокруг не было ни души, следовательно, не нужно было осторожничать.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы эти выходные длились вечно, - сказал Курт, сев на мотоцикл, пока Блейн доставал его шлем.  
Андерсон обернулся и сделал что-то, чего Курт не ожидал: он положил шлем на прежнее место и сел в седло лицом к Курту.  
\- Что ты... - начал было тот.  
Как перед их первым поцелуем, Блейн взял его лицо в ладони и приблизил к своему так, что они почти соприкасались лбами. Глаза Курта были серыми, как небо над ними.   
\- Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы эти выходные длились вечно.

Родители Курта должны были вернуться только ночью, и Блейн с Куртом решили поужинать вместе дома у Андерсона. В коридоре на этаже Блейна никого не было, так что, выйдя из лифта, они не прервали страстный поцелуй, который начали, едва войдя в подъезд и продолжили по дороге наверх. К несчастью, когда они ввалились в квартиру, как были, буквально приклеившись друг к другу, то не заметили Эрика и Себастиана, сидящих на ковре перед телевизором. Только громкое покашливание Смайта вернуло их к действительности.  
\- Простите великодушно... мы тут заниматься пытаемся, - заявил он с сарказмом.  
Парни, наконец, обернулись, глядя на Себастиана и Эрика, которые иронически помахали им ручками. Блейн провёл ладонью по волосам, Курт покраснел, буркнул какое-то приветствие и скрылся в ванной.  
\- Как прошла поездка? - Себастиан встал, стряхивая воображаемую пыль с колен. Эрик потянул его за штанину и многозначительно кивнул, явно напоминая о чём-то. Тот закатил глаза. - Ладно, ладно, я не забыл... сейчас спрошу.  
Блейн вопросительно взглянул на него.  
\- Эрик хочет увидеть твой мотоцикл. Он меня с ума сведёт... пожалуйста, не мог бы ты на минутку забыть, какой я был скотиной и удовлетворить его любопытство? Иначе, он меня не простит, - сказал Смайт, старательно изображая безразличие.  
\- Ну конечно... только... Курт... - он глянул в направлении коридора. Ему не очень улыбалось оставлять своего парня наедине с Себастианом. - Не знаю, стоит ли...  
\- Я его не съем. Обещаю, - попытался успокоить его тот. Блейн, нисколько не убеждённый его словами, всё же кивнул Эрику, чтобы тот взял куртку, бросая на друга грозный взгляд.  
\- Обещаю! - повторил тот, в отчаянии подняв руки. Эрик не мог устоять на месте от возбуждения и, как только дверь за ними закрылась, начал засыпать Блейна вопросами.  
Когда Курт вернулся в гостиную, он не ожидал увидеть там только Себастиана, поедающего один из его радужных кексов.  
\- Где Блейн? - спросил он, замерев на пороге комнаты. Оттуда было видно, что ни Эрика, ни Блейна в кухне тоже не было. Себастиан пожал плечами.  
\- Они пошли в гараж. Эрик хотел посмотреть на мотоцикл, - он откусил от пирожного. - Чёрт! Те, рождественские, мне не удалось даже попробовать, но на этих-то уж я отыграюсь... Это ты их испёк, да?  
Курт кивнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть немного гордости. Себастиану они явно нравились.  
\- Ты просто ходячее клише, классический гей-кулинар. Могу поспорить, что ты увлекаешься модой, мюзиклами... ещё и шьёшь наверное, - сказал Смайт издевательским тоном. Умение заводить новых друзей не было его коньком. Обычно, ему не хватало такта, воспитания и искреннего желания узнать лучше другого человека...  
\- Я научился шить и готовить, когда умерла моя мама. Мне было восемь. А ещё я могу разобрать мотор автомобиля, и снова собрать его... но притворюсь, что я этого не говорил, а ты этого не слышал, тогда твоя шутка насчёт клише сможет остаться в твоём репертуаре. Теперь, извини, но я, пожалуй, тоже пойду в гараж, не хочу тебе мешать, - сухо ответил Курт, высматривая свою куртку.  
\- Ух ты! А Блейн не шутил, когда говорил, что ты за словом в карман не полезешь. Перестань, давай, сядь и поговорим немного... мне бы хотелось поладить с парнем моего лучшего друга.  
\- И никаких больше идиотских шуточек?  
\- Никаких. Обещаю. Больше того... пожалуйста, не рассказывай Блейну то, что я ляпнул перед этим. Я сказал ему, что не обижу тебя, пока их с Эриком не будет, - Курт сел на диван напротив него, Себастиан доел кекс и положил бумажку на столик между ними, рядом с учебниками Эрика. Курт распахнул глаза, увидев там же пустую обёртку от презерватива, но сразу постарался взять себя в руки, непринуждённо отводя взгляд.  
\- Ладно. По крайней мере, мне будет чем тебя шантажировать. Эрик - твой парень? - спросил он напрямик. И когда Себастиан кивнул утвердительно, посмотрел на него с любопытством. - Блейн говорил, что заводить отношения - не в твоём стиле.  
\- Ничто не вечно, так? Иногда достаточно найти того самого человека. Блейн тоже, по некоторым причинам, отличным от моих, считал себя тем, кому суждено оставаться в одиночестве. Однако... вот он ты - во плоти, сидишь на его диване.  
\- Ага, - Курт устроился поудобнее. - Без него этот год стал бы совсем другим для меня. Боже... от одной мысли, что завтра опять в школу, меня тошнит. Это настоящий ад.  
Курт не знал, почему говорил так свободно с этим раздражающим его индивидуумом. Может, потому, что тот был геем и мог его понять, может, потому, что он был другом Блейна, и, следовательно, не должен был быть так уж плох...  
\- Блейну тоже плохо пришлось в школе. Должно быть, тяжело понять, что ты - гей и видеть, как все начинают относиться к тебе иначе. Он много рассказывал мне о том времени, но мне трудно до конца понять, каково это - не иметь желания вставать утром с постели, - неожиданно для обоих, разговор принял серьёзный оборот.  
\- Я так понимаю, что для тебя всё было по-другому? Или я ошибаюсь? - Курт был удивлён и заинтригован. Он считал, что каждый неизбежно сталкивается с отторжением и сопротивлением даже со стороны самых близких людей после coming out, но, очевидно, это было не так.  
\- Я всегда это знал. Я имею в виду, то, что я - гей. Никаких драм, никаких терзаний. Когда я объявил маме, что предпочитаю пенис, она ответила, что, наконец-то у нас появилось что-то общее и откупорила бутылку шампанского. Мне было... четырнадцать, если не ошибаюсь. В школе у меня никогда не было проблем потому, что я никогда не посещал общественные школы.  
\- Некоторым везёт больше, чем другим, это не твоя вина. Не может быть у всех всё одинаково, - заметил Курт. - Я имею в виду... есть вещи, которые оставляют след, то, что никто бы не хотел пережить по своей воле.  
\- Да. Иногда это случается позже, но, по крайней мере, то плохое, что с тобой происходит, заставляет понять, что на самом деле важно. Может, это и не моя вина, что мне так повезло вначале, но, думаю, моя вина в том, как я себя вёл по отношению к другим. Мне всё всегда доставалось легко. Если я чего-то хотел, мне это или покупали, или я сам этого добивался. Машина, бассейн в саду, год во Франции, Блейн... но, как только я это получал, я терял к этому всякий интерес. Как только это переставало быть чем-то новым, мне хотелось от этого избавиться.  
Себастиан теребил край покрывала. Кто знает, почему он рассказывал такие вещи этому парнишке... Может, он и правда не был просто одним из многих, как и говорил Блейн. Он вынул сигарету и подошёл к открытому окну. Внезапно, ему стало грустно.  
\- Не думаю, что ты всё ещё тот человек. По крайней мере, не с Блейном, это яснее ясного. Не важно, что было между вами в прошлом, если сейчас ты для него лучший друг, какого он только мог бы пожелать.  
Себастиан выпустил дым через нос. Казалось, он собирался сказать что-то важное, так что Курт оставил при себе замечание о вреде курения.  
\- Хороший друг. Это то, чем я для него являюсь, в конце концов? С самого начала, я только и делал, что высказывал своё неодобрение, мягко говоря, даже не пытаясь понять его. Я утащил его с собой в Орегон, потому что не хотел, чтобы он оставался один на Рождество, но, что было важнее, потому, что я знал, что он непременно отыскал бы способ с тобой увидеться. Я насмехался над ним, когда он признался, что ты ему нравишься, я наорал на него, когда нашёл ту книгу с посвящением... мне следовало понять, что это было нечто большее, чем простое увлечение. Я должен был выслушать и поддержать его, вместо того, чтобы заставлять проходить через это в одиночку, ещё и скрывая всё от меня.  
\- Не вини себя, кто угодно поступил бы так, - Курт пожал плечами, прекрасно сознавая, что то, что было между ним и Блейном, было сложно понять и принять.  
\- Кто угодно, но не я. Блейн всегда был рядом. И даже, когда не был мне должен абсолютно ничего, он буквально собрал меня по частям и починил. Господи, он даже мыл меня, когда я был настолько пьян и не в себе, что не мог сделать этого сам. Запихивал в душ, брал мочалку и мыло и отмывал... представляешь? Не заставляя меня чувствовать себя жалким и никчёмным ни на секунду.  
\- Ты не мог знать.  
\- Не мог, потому что не хотел знать. И это - моя вина... я был таким... слепым. Я был так уверен, что знаю всё лучше него, - Курт не был уверен, говорил ли Себастиан эти слова ему.


	24. Chapter 24

Блейн провёл больше получаса с Эриком в гараже и, общаясь с ним, получил подтверждение своему первому впечатлению: он казался славным малым, чистым и искренним, но не имеющим ничего общего с парнями, которые обычно интересовали Себастиана. Эрик был мил, глупо было бы спорить, тем не менее, Блейну казалось невероятным, что уже больше месяца его друг встречался, похоже, только с ним. Обычно, "истории" Себастиана не продолжались больше одного вечера. Двух, если парень был очень... способным. И никто, никогда не был удостоен привилегии быть единственным, даже Блейн.  
Был ещё, конечно, Франсуа, пренебрегший чувствами Себастиана, растоптавший его доверие, которое тот, ослеплённый первой влюблённостью, безоговорочно подарил ему. Это была глубокая рана, понадобились месяцы запоя, потом месяцы психотерапии и встреч с группой поддержки, чтобы привести его в чувства. Всё это изменило его и он поклялся самому себе, что никогда больше никто не сможет воспользоваться им, никогда он не позволит кому-то обмануть его. Он предпочитал оставаться один, чем рисковать.  
Но тогда... что делал Эрик в доме Блейна?  
Он был всего на пару лет младше их и закончил МакКинли. Сейчас он учился в государственном колледже, но жил ещё с матерью и её любовником. Эрик не сказал об этом напрямую, но у Блейна сложилось впечатление, что он продолжает жить с ними потому, что не хочет оставлять без присмотра свою мать, связавшуюся с человеком, который не внушает ему доверия. Блейну было приятно удовлетворить его любопытство, он рассказал ему о мотоцикле и позволил рассмотреть внутри свою Suv, пообещав, что в следующие выходные даст ему прокатиться на обеих. Энтузиазм Эрика был абсолютно искренним, без капли зависти.  
Они зашли в квартиру, всё ещё посмеиваясь над какой-то шуткой, и застали Себастиана и Курта, которые тихо разговаривали, стоя у раскрытого окна. Блейн замер, и, прежде, чем вспомнил о ссоре с Себастианом и о том, что эти двое вовсе не были друзьями, полюбовался пару секунд картиной, спрашивая себя, каково было бы быть одной компанией. Ходить всем вместе в кино; он и Эрик могли бы иногда возиться с мотоциклом, пока Курт и Себастиан слушали бы музыку, в его машине; сидеть на диване, глядя телевизор и спокойно целоваться, не боясь ничьих дурацких комментариев...  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Блейн, неохотно оставляя свои фантазии. Он повесил в прихожей их с Эриком куртки и вошёл в гостиную. Курт обернулся и пошёл ему навстречу, улыбаясь. Себастиан выбросил в окно очередной окурок.  
\- Думаю, кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить. Я пойду займусь ужином, ладно? - Курт не дал Андерсону времени, чтобы ответить, поцеловал его в щёку и исчез в кухне, прикрывая за собой дверь. Блейн беспомощно развёл руками и кивнул Себастиану, чтобы тот сел рядом с ним на диван. Когда Эрик вернулся из ванной, он моментально понял ситуацию и проследовал за Куртом, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Потрясающий парень... - сказал Блейн примирительным тоном. Злость, которая бурлила в нём утром, исчезла, превратившись в глухую обиду. Но, если Себастиан хотел поговорить, он готов был его выслушать. Себастиан был хорошим другом и, когда ошибался, был способен признать это и извиниться. Было бы несправедливо, не дать ему такой возможности.  
\- Да... так и есть, - ответил тот, глядя на закрытую дверь кухни и нервно закусил губу.  
\- Он не такой, как... другие. Мне кажется, это не твой тип, - заметил Блейн, когда понял, что Смайт, похоже, не представляет, как продолжить разговор.  
\- Ох... это точно. Как-то утром, когда ты был в школе, он пришёл сюда. Я умирал от скуки, а он был весь такой улыбчивый, держа в руках твои пакеты с покупками... и я попытался затащить его в постель, так, просто чтобы убить пару часов до обеда и слегка развлечься, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Пару часов? У кого-то здесь завышенная самооценка... - усмехнулся Блейн.  
\- Поезд Смайт идёт со всеми остановками, дорогуша... Короче, я старался, как мог, но он ответил "нет". Хотя мой гей-радар ещё никогда не ошибался, я подумал, что он натурал. Понимаешь, это было единственным мотивом, почему он мог мне отказать. Но потом, прежде чем уйти, он меня поцеловал. И так начался, своего рода, поединок.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать, что это на тебя не похоже, но... это как раз очень похоже на тебя, - Блейн закатил глаза и замолчал, позволяя другу продолжать. Казалось, Себастиану нужно было выговориться.  
\- Каждый день я звонил в супермаркет и заказывал что попало, прося, чтобы покупки доставлял именно он. И каждый день повторялось одно и то же: я видел, что нравлюсь ему, но он не сдавался. Поцелуи, прикосновения, но ничего больше.  
\- Ага! Теперь понимаю, почему в холодильнике было полно еды, которую я никогда не заказывал! - Блейн хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Это не продлилось долго, может, пять или шесть дней, когда каждый раз, открывая холодильник или шкафчик в кухне, он находил нетронутые и незнакомые продукты. Это были счастливые деньки: он почти поверил, что в доме поселились добрые гномики, а оказывается, это просто Себастиан изгалялся изо всех сил, чтобы затащить парня в постель... Великолепно.  
\- Потом он начал сам заходить, под разными предлогами, и я перестал заказывать ежедневно все эти бесполезные вещи. Мы занимались абсурдными вещами... разговаривали, смотрели телевизор... пока я не выдержал и не взорвался, - он горько усмехнулся.  
\- То есть?   
\- Я прямо спросил его, какого чёрта он не хочет меня трахнуть.  
\- Деликатен, как всегда, а? Настоящий принц, - заметил Андерсон.  
\- И слава Богу, что я его спросил, Блейн. Короче говоря, он не мог набраться смелости, чтобы сказать мне, что не станет спать со мной, пока я не покажу ему мои анализы крови. Он вытащил из бумажника и показал мне свои, которые сделал через два дня после того, как познакомился со мной. Он всё пытался сказать мне об этом, но боялся показаться провинциальным простачком...  
\- Ох, - Блейн был удивлён.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнул Себастиан.  
\- И что ты сделал?  
\- В тот же день я сдал кровь и заплатил за срочность. Через несколько дней... мы занялись любовью.  
\- Не сексом, Себастиан? - услышав слова друга, Блейн не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Я так и думал, что это будет секс, пока не понял, что это оказалось чем-то другим. Если бы речь шла о сексе, мне было бы не важно, кто там лежит подо мной, так? Я имею в виду... все те парни из клуба, такие милые и раскрепощённые, в результате, были все одинаковые. Но тогда, в тот момент, я хотел только его. Было бы не то же самое, если бы это был не Эрик. После Франсуа, я ни с кем не чувствовал себя так спокойно и... в безопасности.  
\- Я счастлив за тебя, Себастиан, - если бы кто-нибудь их услышал, удивился бы, насколько легко им было говорить, но между ними всегда было так. Когда они были к этому готовы, то раскрывали все карты.  
\- Я был чертовски напуган, ясное дело. Всё было совершенно не так, как в Париже: никаких драм, никаких сцен. Никакого бурного секса. Просто, за две недели я дошёл... просто я поймал себя на том, что мои мысли возвращаются к нему даже, когда его нет рядом. И я начал задумываться, что, может, это всё только в моей голове, что для него я - такой же, как все, что это не продлится, что меня снова ждёт терапия... Я был так напуган, Блейн. Да что там, я всё ещё напуган.  
\- И поэтому...  
\- ... я говорил тебе, что ты ошибаешься насчёт Курта? Что не стоит ему доверяться? Что ты был никем для него?.. Чёрт, да. Я был идиотом, прости, мне так жаль. Просто, я тогда уже здорово влип , и мне не верилось, что мы могли оба найти кого-то одновременно, это казалось так абсурдно, понимаешь? Как там говорил мой психолог? Мания контроля. Поскольку мне не удавалось контролировать себя и то, что со мной происходило, я пытался уберечь от беды тебя. Ну, по крайней мере, от того, что мне казалось бедой.  
Блейн закусил губу. Наконец, он начинал понимать поведение Себастиана.  
\- Потом, сегодня утром ты заставил мне понять, насколько всё серьёзно, и я осознал, какой же я был скотиной. Мне жаль, Блейн. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне всё рассказал о вас с Куртом. Я хочу узнать его и хочу дать ложные показания о характере ваших отношений, когда полиция придёт, чтобы арестовать тебя. Окей?  
Блейн не выдержал и расхохотался.  
\- Себастиан, Курт - совершеннолетний. Худшее, что со мной может случиться, это то, что я потеряю работу и попаду на страницы местной газеты... безусловно, мне бы этого не хотелось, но никто не ожидает от тебя ложных показаний, - Себастиан заметно расслабился. Они помирились.  
\- Так что... ты мне расскажешь о нём? Он, кажется, тот ещё персонаж. Пока вы были в гараже... ты знаешь, он ни разу не дал мне спуску. Уверен, маман в него бы влюбилась.  
Из кухни слышались голоса Эрика и Курта, которые болтали о своём.  
\- Было бы здорово, если бы мы все поладили, - с надеждой в голосе добавил Себастиан.  
\- Этим летом вы могли бы поехать с нами в дом на озере. В некоторых комнатах можно ещё жить. А потом, не знаю... ты будешь в Гарварде, я - неизвестно где, Курт отправится в Нью-Йорк, а Эрик всё так же будет жить со своей мамашей и её пьянчужкой, - голос Блейна сделался печальным. Всякий раз, когда он думал о конце учебного года, ему казалось, что он начинает задыхаться.  
\- Я так понимаю, он тебе уже говорил насчёт Стью, - выражение лица Себастиана было красноречивым. - Ладно... ты не подал заявление в Браун, так? Время для подачи запроса на стипендию только что вышло...  
\- Я не знаю, Себастиан. Я чувствую себя в таком... подвешенном состоянии. Не хочу сейчас об этом думать. Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.  
\- Хорошо. Как эта куколка в постели? Могу поспорить, что благодаря пилатесу, он в состоянии закинуть щиколотки за шею, - сказал тот, наклонившись к другу. Блейн покраснел и зашипел на него.  
\- Чшшш! Если он услышит, я не поручусь за твою жизнь. Мы ещё не... вот, понял? - прошептал Блейн в крайнем смущении. Он старался даже не думать об этом, а уж обсуждать это с Себастианом, было решительно слишком для его нервов.  
\- Ты что, псих? Ты его видел вообще? Он же просто совершенство... чего ты ждёшь, можно узнать? - ошарашенно произнёс другой, стараясь говорить потише.  
\- Это всё чуть сложнее, Бас. Между нами всегда всё будет сложно. А когда в июне всё перестанет быть сложным потому, что я не буду больше его учителем, всё станет сложным потому, что, скорее всего, мы будем жить в разных штатах. Не хочу, чтобы его первый раз был с кем-то, кого ему придётся оставить... рано или поздно.  
Он не дал Себастиану времени, чтобы ответить, встал и направился на кухню.

 

Курт стоял у плиты и размышлял, что бы приготовить на ужин. Утром холодильник был полупустым, а Себастиан подчистил оставшееся. Он заметил присутствие Эрика, только когда тот заговорил. Тот сидел на столе, болтая ногами и дружелюбно наблюдая за Куртом.  
\- Я решил, что лучше оставить их одних. Насколько я понял, сегодня утром Себастиан устроил один из своих спектаклей. Точно?  
Курт решил приготовить омлет и поставил сковородку на огонь.  
\- Ты не ошибся. Когда хочет, он умеет быть весьма театральным. Блейн очень старался держать себя в руках, но под конец взорвался.  
\- Значит, ты и Блейн... вместе? - неожиданно полюбопытствовал Эрик. Курт удивлённо приподнял бровь, услышав такой прямой вопрос. По поведению парня можно было подумать, что он и Курт - старые друзья, продолжающие интимный разговор, прерванный несколько минут назад... но, на самом-то деле, они виделись только второй раз в жизни...  
Курт повернулся к нему и облокотился на край плиты.  
\- Что, прости? - спросил он, делая вид, что не понял вопрос.  
\- Ты и Блейн. Вы встречаетесь, да или нет? - в этот раз Эрик постарался произносить слова более отчётливо, делая вид, что не заметил сарказм Курта.  
\- В каком-то смысле. Да, можно сказать, что да, - ответил он, разглядывая свои сапоги. На Эрике были только полосатые носочки, которые появлялись и исчезали из поля зрения Курта каждый раз, как тот качал ногами. - А ты? Я имею в виду... с Себастианом. Вы были вместе ещё до Рождества, нет?  
Курт отчётливо помнил канун праздника и всё, что произошло в супермаркете.  
\- Да, точно. Мы познакомились за пару недель до Рождества. Никогда бы не подумал, что между нами может... функционировать, что мы сможем найти наше равновесие. Однако же... жизнь иногда странная? - Эрик пожал плечами, улыбаясь. Курту подумалось, что для Эрика могло быть проблемой прошлое Себастиана, с его пристрастием к клубам, анонимному сексу и историям на одну ночь. Должно быть, трудно доверять такому человеку. Курт начал говорить, прежде, чем сообразил, что, может, это не его дело.  
\- Ты прав, должно быть, сложно мириться с его прошлой красочной сексуальной жизнью, говоря словами Блейна, - едва закончив фразу, по выражению глаз другого, он понял, что только что сморозил глупость. Или затронул опасную тему.  
\- Я, вообще-то, имел в виду отношения на расстоянии, потому что, хотя он часто бывает здесь, у Блейна, его место - в Гарварде. Это был насыщенный месяц, но мы виделись гораздо меньше, чем нам бы хотелось, - поправил его Эрик.  
\- Ух... я... извини. Я думал, что... - пробормотал Курт.  
\- Иногда следует просто перевернуть страницу и идти дальше, знаешь? Меня пугает расстояние, трудно быть так далеко, когда отношения только начинаются. И это, не принимая в расчёт разницу нашего положения и образования. Ну, что может быть общего у гарвардского студента из богатой семьи и сына матери-одиночки, посещающего общественный колледж и подрабатывающего в супермаркете? Если посмотреть на это так, у нас нет ни одного шанса, - Эрик говорил, опустив глаза . - К этому можно добавить ещё кучу других вещей... то, что я вовсе не его тип, например. Но, по какой-то странной причине, когда мы вместе... нам хорошо...  
Курт улыбнулся. Рассуждая здраво, у их с Блейном отношений тоже было не много шансов, и тем не менее...  
\- ...это работает, - заключил Эрик, натянуто улыбнувшись.  
\- Да, я думаю, что понимаю, о чём ты. Думаю, что понимаю это очень хорошо, - мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга, и тут Эрик сказал нечто, что разрушило атмосферу доверительности, которая установилась между ними.  
\- И потом, секс с ним, это просто фантастика. И так он стоит того, чтобы за него держаться, а если учесть ещё и это... - сказал он, хитро подмигивая. Курт закатил глаза и сильно покраснел... он только что понял, что кое-что общее у Эрика и Себастиана точно было.  
Из гостиной раздался приглушённый смех, и оба обернулись, глядя на приоткрытую дверь.  
\- Судя по всему, кто-то помирился, - заметил Эрик, искренне улыбаясь. Курт поставил на стол рядом с Эриком миску, в которой начал взбалтывать яйца.  
\- Ну так... каков он? - тихо спросил Эрик, кивнув в сторону гостиной.  
\- Очень милый, внимательный... мы много разговариваем, - Курт добавил соли и продолжил перемешивать. Когда Эрик рассмеялся в ответ, он поднял голову и вопросительно на него посмотрел. - Что?  
\- Я имел в виду, каков он в постели, а не эти глупости. Мне хочется посплетничать, - он слегка ущипнул Курта, приглашая пооткровенничать. Тот сконцентрировался на готовке, не поднимая глаз от миски.  
\- Я не могу тебе этого сказать.  
\- Да ладно... мы встречаемся с этими двумя, они лучшие друзья, думаешь, Блейн не рассказал о тебе Себастиану? Наверняка, они прямо сейчас этим и занимаются. Нам суждено стать друзьями, а друзья всё друг другу рассказывают. Почему бы нам не начать уже? Я тебе рассказал про Себастиана, ты расскажи мне про Блейна. Так мы сравняем счёт - всё просто, - он развёл руками и замолчал в ожидании ответа. Курт взял миску и вернулся к плите. Его ответ прозвучал так тихо, что Эрику пришлось слезть со стола и подойти к нему поближе.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал, что не могу тебе этого сказать, потому что не знаю. Каков он в постели, - он вылил содержимое миски в сковородку и уменьшил огонь. - Вот.  
\- Вы двое ещё не... ты что, псих? Я хочу сказать... ты его видел? Он же просто красавчик, чего ты ждёшь?  
\- Ну перестань... нам обязательно об этом говорить? - Курт нервно схватился за ручку сковородки. Эрик стоял рядом, буквально нависая над плитой, чтобы оказаться в его поле зрения и заставить его говорить.  
\- Назови мне достаточную причину, по которой тебе не следует сорвать одежду с Блейна, и я сменю тему.  
\- Потому что мы встречаемся всего три недели, - это была хорошая причина, так? Им следовало узнать друг друга получше, привыкнуть друг к другу...  
\- И что? Я с таким и трёх дней не стал бы ждать. Естественно, с соответствующими предосторожностями...  
\- И ладно! Это потому, что я этого вообще никогда не делал, окей? Доволен? - признался Курт, злобно переворачивая омлет. - Меня это пугает... просто приводит в ужас... всё... это, - он широко развёл руками, оставляя в покое сковородку и нервно шевеля пальцами.  
\- Но погоди, ты разве не спал с Финном Хадсоном? Вся школа говорила об этом, когда я был в выпускном классе.  
\- Что? НЕТ! Конечно нет. Он мой брат! - Курт был возмущён. Из всего, что Эрик мог о нём знать, он должен был вспомнить именно эту старую историю. Ну, естественно.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, не волнуйся ты так, это были просто сплетни. Я это помню потому, что в то время ещё не сделал свой coming out, и истории, вроде этой, давали мне немного надежды. Я надеялся встретить тебя как-нибудь в Scandals, но наверное, ты был слишком молод.  
\- Scandals? - Курт вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
\- Ну да, гей-бар в Лайме. У меня был фальшивый документ, и я ходил туда пару раз в неделю. Я стеснялся подойти к тебе в школе, но мне было бы приятно поговорить с тобой, как приятели... как два подростка гея. Но сейчас мы можем наверстать упущенное! Давай, скажи дяде Эрику, чего ты так боишься.  
\- Я не стану говорить с тобой о сексе, - Эрик пожал плечами.  
\- Хорошо. Подожди здесь, пойду позову Блейна. Или, может, Себастиана? Знаешь, сегодня тут у нас большой выбор геев, с которыми можно поговорить по душам, - сказал он, оставаясь, тем не менее, на месте. Курт фыркнул.  
\- Да ладно, Курт... какие проблемы? С кем ты хочешь об этом говорить, с твоими подружками?  
\- Я просто... не знаю, с чего начать.  
\- Я обычно начинаю с того, что снимаю штаны, - пошутил Эрик.  
\- Ха-ха. Очень смешно. Разговор окончен.  
\- Дурацкая шутка, согласен. Давай, я попробую сказать, чего ты боишься? Посмотрим... наверняка, ты боишься оказаться не на высоте. Все через это проходят. Потом, тебя пугает, что... будет больно. Это тоже совершенно нормально. Ещё, наверное, у тебя вызывают страх все эти разговоры о болезнях... или, может, ты думаешь, что секс - это что-то грязное. Я ошибаюсь? Останови меня... или я продолжу.  
Курт не отрывал взгляда от сковородки, пока Эрик беззаботно вытаскивал на свет его худшие страхи. Он кивнул едва заметно.   
\- Послушай, ужин почти готов, так что у меня нет времени, чтобы поговорить с тобой как следует. Но пока могу точно сказать, что все эти страхи понятны, но неоправданны. Точнее... наверняка, ты окажешься не на высоте в первый раз, но ты быстро научишься. Будет больно, да, но не сильно. И только вначале. А в остальном... не забывай предохраняться. И сделайте анализы крови. Это не шутки, соблюдай эти правила, и увидишь - тебе будет гораздо спокойнее.  
Он ободряюще хлопнул Курта по плечу, и тут вошли Себастиан и Блейн.  
\- Ммм... какой запах, - сказал Себастиан, целуя Эрика в губы.  
В течение всего ужина, Курт и Блейн почти не касались друг друга, чем немало позабавили Себастиана и Эрика. В конце Эрик помог Себастиану убрать посуду, пока Курт и Блейн уселись вместе на диване, подальше от нескромных взглядов.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе было весело... завтра в школе будет трудно вести себя как обычно, - сказал Блейн, поглаживая кончиками пальцев запястье Курта. Тот вздохнул и положил ему голову на плечо. - Мы могли бы сбежать. Сядем в поезд, в самолёт, что угодно... да хотя бы даже на моём мотоцикле.  
\- Как Тельма и Луиза? - сказал Курт.  
\- Как Тельма и Луиза.  
Оба замолчали, не зная, что думали об одном и том же, благодаря разговорам с Себастианом и Эриком. Блейн действительно думал то, что сказал другу: он не мог отрицать, что желал Курта, но чувствовал, что для них ещё не настал подходящий момент. Они бы сделали всё как надо, шаг за шагом. Когда оба были бы готовы. Говоря с Себастианом, Блейн понял одну важную вещь: он тоже никогда не занимался любовью ни с кем. Только сексом.  
С Куртом должно быть иначе.  
А Курт... он и сам не знал, чего хотел, но в этот момент, конечно, не был готов говорить об этом с Блейном. Когда момент настанет, он поймёт, в этом он не сомневался.  
\- Сколько можно есть? Куда только девается всё, что ты заглатываешь! - голос Эрика, входившего в гостиную за Себастианом, отвлёк обоих от их мыслей. Смайт держал в руках огромную миску полную чипсов, которыми, казалось, не собирался делиться с Эриком, безуспешно пытающимся схватить парочку.  
\- Поиграем в "кто первым заснёт под Transformers"? Мой рекорд - сорок пять минут непрерывного просмотра, - предложил Себастиан.  
\- Да, конечно. Подождите... - Блейн подвинул Курта в угол, и все четверо уселись на диване. Себастиан и Блейн - по центру, Эрик и Курт - по краям.  
Когда фильм начался, Себастиан взял пиво себе и Блейну, потом передал бутылку и Курту. Парень взял её и смотрел молча, пока Себастиан не протянул руку и не открыл привычным движением.  
\- Бас... Курт не может пить, ему только восемнадцать. Ты же знаешь, - упрекнул его Блейн. - Ему ещё вести машину до дома. Хочешь, чтобы у него отобрали права?  
\- Боже, Блейн, расслабься немножко... ты здесь не профессор Андерсон, а только Блейн, которому не раз доводилось напиваться до чёртиков, так что уволь нас от твоих нравоучений.  
Оба повернулись к Курту, который подозрительно нюхал горлышко бутылки, медленно вдыхая.  
\- Оно низкокалорийное? - спросил он Себастиана, поднимая бутылку, чтобы посмотреть на этикетку. Реакция Себастиана на этот вопрос была молниеносной: он вырвал пиво из его рук и передал Эрику.  
\- Эй! Что за манеры... что я такого сделал? - удивился Курт.  
\- Ты его недостоин. А теперь - тишина, начинается фильм.  
Все рассмеялись, и Курт заснул ещё до того, как машины начали превращаться в роботов, пока Блейн медленно гладил его волосы, рассеянно глядя фильм. Курт крепко спал, уткнувшись ему в шею, когда Себастиан толкнул Блейна под локоть. Тот оторвал взгляд от своего парня и повернулся.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, а? - прошептал Себастиан, обнимая Эрика, сосредоточенно смотрящего на экран.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - повторил Блейн тихо. Больше себе, чем другу.  
Потом невольно взглянул на календарь.


	25. Chapter 25

В течение следующих двух недель в жизни Курта установился новый порядок. Ему было странно иметь друзей вне школы и оказаться, внезапно, в окружении стольких геев. Несмотря на то, что Себастиан и Эрик были старше него, казалось, им действительно нравилось проводить время с ним. Себастиан, пожалуй, больше наблюдал и внимательно его изучал, тщательно выбирая слова, когда говорил в его присутствии и подмечая его реакцию. Эрик, со своей стороны, скорее считал его, своего рода, собственным подопечным, постоянно провоцируя, чтобы получить свою дозу сплетен или заставить приготовить себе что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
Курт осознал, что они на самом деле стали друзьями, когда понял, что не испытывает неловкости, находясь с ними наедине, без Блейна. Однажды, через несколько дней после той поездки на озеро он пришёл в квартиру Андерсона и застал их в самом разгаре одного эксперимента. Не долго думая и не задаваясь лишними вопросами, он присоединился к ним, поддавшись их энтузиазму. Когда позже Блейн вернулся с собрания преподавательского состава, он нашёл всех троих на диване, смотрящих мультик Красавица и Чудовище: они сидели в темноте, свернувшись в клубочки и бормоча фразы вслед за героями сказки... это выглядело несколько тревожно. Они казались слегка пьяными, со слезами на глазах от чрезмерного переживания.  
Даже Себастиан, который сидел с отсутствующим видом, прижимая к себе подушку.  
\- Какого дьявола вы вытворяете?  
\- Чшшшш... - зашипели они в унисон, не поворачиваясь и не отрывая глаз от телевизора.  
\- Курт? - осторожно позвал Блейн, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки. В воздухе стоял сильный запах водки, но Блейн никак не мог понять, откуда он шёл: на столике в гостиной была только мисочка с мягкими карамельками в форме медвежат, которые так любил Себастиан, но никаких стаканов или бутылок.  
\- Это эксперимент, - ответил Курт деловым тоном, всё так же не оборачиваясь. Себастиан начал с чувством напевать "Останься с нами", его голос подозрительно дрожал.  
\- Эксперимент? - недоверчиво повторил Андерсон, глядя по сторонам. Проклятье, откуда же всё-таки так несло водкой? Он наклонился к Курту, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от экрана и попытаться понять, что происходит. И тут он понял, что, кажется, запах шёл именно от него.  
\- Что такое? - спросил тот, когда Блейн встряхнул его, заставляя обернуться. Его глаза блестели, щёки раскраснелись, странная улыбка играла на губах: он был определённо на взводе.  
\- Ты пил, Курт? Ты пьяный? - сам не зная почему, Блейн продолжал говорить очень тихо, словно боясь помешать им смотреть фильм.  
\- Пил? Неееет... я только ел медвежат, - Курт указал на миску на столе и, наконец, Блейн догадался взять в руку парочку конфет, в надежде понять хоть что-то. Они были необычно влажные и скользкие и казались распухшими на ощупь. Положив их в рот, он всё понял.  
\- Эй! Что ты делаешь? - возмутился Себастиан, когда Блейн внезапно выключил телевизор.  
\- Себастиан! Скажи мне, что ты не сделал ту дурацкую штуку, про которую прочитал на прошлой неделе в интернете. Ты ещё и Курта в это вовлёк! - заорал он на Смайта, подняв миску с карамелью.  
\- Но Блейн, это так удобно! Не пачкаешь стаканы, не пьёшь на голодный желудок - это великолепно! Даже Курт после десятого медвежонка с нами согласился. А просмотр Диснеевских фильмов на пьяную голову, потрясающая вещь, - попытался объяснить тот, лишь осложняя ситуацию.  
\- Немедленно откажись от своих слов! Диснеевские фильмы потрясающие и в трезвом состоянии, - возразил Блейн.  
Эрик и Курт тихонько смеялись, сидя в обнимку, пока Себастиан умоляюще протягивал руки к миске, пытаясь спасти от гнева Блейна пропитанные водкой конфеты.  
\- Не выбрасывай их, мы с Эриком целую неделю над ними трудились. Это наши дееетки!  
\- Ладно! - Блейн швырнул миску на стол, схватил Курта за руку и потащил на кухню, где заставил выпить кофе и поесть, пока тот немного не пришёл в себя. После чего оказалось достаточно сообщить ему, что низкокалорийной водки не существует, чтобы его реакция заставила Себастиана горько пожалеть, что он его напоил. Наорав от души на Себастиана, он понял, что действительно привязался к ним.  
С этого момента всё изменилось.  
Ребята из хора начали засыпать его вопросами каждый раз, когда видели Эрика или Себастиана, ожидающих его после школы, чтобы пойти выпить кофе или заскочить в Blockbuster, чтобы выбрать фильм на вечер. Мерседес и Рейчел с ума сходили от любопытства и даже не думали оставлять его в покое, так что ему пришлось дать им хоть какое-то объяснение.  
\- Это друзья. Мы случайно познакомились в Лайма Бин, они геи, и они - пара. И нет, я не влюблён ни в одного из них. Нет, я не собираюсь вас с ними знакомить. Нет, они давно закончили школу. Нет, мы ничем странным и извращённым втроём не занимаемся, - Финн, который прекрасно знал, что Эрик и Себастиан были друзьями профессора Андерсона, и который знал, каким образом они познакомились, здорово забавлялся, выслушивая бесконечные версии девушек.  
Подруги ловили любую информацию, которую предоставлял им Курт, но им не терпелось узнать побольше. Мерседес решила, что её любимчиком будет Эрик. Она обожала его веснушки. Рейчел же, с её страстью к высоким парням предпочитала Себастиана. Вполне возможно, что она передумала бы, узнай она его лично, но в планы Курта это никак не входило. Тем не менее, когда в середине февраля они пригрозили ему, что сделают себе футболки с надписью "Team SebEric" и выследят их в Лайма Бин, Курт, наконец, решил их познакомить.  
Естественно, его это не сильно радовало, но, когда он сообщил об этом друзьям, выяснилось, что те придерживаются другого мнения.  
\- Ну наконец-то. Я умирал от желания спросить у Мерседес, где она купила кофточку, которая была на ней на прошлой неделе. Ты не захотел мне помочь в этом, теперь, по крайней мере, я смогу сделать это сам, - восторженно заявил Эрик, лёжа между ног Себастиана на диване.  
\- Она ярко зелёного цвета, Эрик! Этот цвет совершенно не подходит к твоей коже, сколько раз можно повторять? - ответил Курт, разве что не топая ножкой в отчаянии. Видя его реакцию, Себастиан закатил глаза и вырвал у Эрика пульт.  
\- Дамы, прошу вас, перестаньте ссориться! Чёрт, в воздухе концентрация эстрогенов выше, чем в родильном зале больницы, - проворчал он, переключая каналы в поисках какого-нибудь документального фильма.  
\- Но та кофточка... - попытался возразить Эрик.  
\- Золотко, ты в зелёном действительно хреново выглядишь. Особенно в ярко-зелёном, я тебе уже говорил. На этот раз я согласен с леди Хаммел , хотя это не даёт ему права вести себя, как истеричная примадонна с ПМС, - Курт раскрыл рот в шоке. Эрик мстительно показал ему язык и устроился поудобнее на груди Смайта.  
\- Так вы согласны? - спросил Курт, заставляя обоих согнуть ноги и садясь рядом на диване.  
\- Если тебя и Блейна это устраивает, почему нет? - пожал плечами Себастиан. - Если это может заставить их прекратить подсматривать за нами, прячась в кустах, когда мы заезжаем за тобой в школу... да, так будет лучше. Помучай их ещё немножко до дня святого Валентина, потом договоримся о встрече в Лайма Бин, окей?  
Наконец, он остановился на National Geographic и бросил пульт на столик. Курт подобрал колени к груди и упёрся в них подбородком.  
\- Естественно, вы не должны будете говорить ничего о...  
\- ... о тебе и Блейне. Ты правда считаешь, что до нас бы и так не дошло? Подумать только, а Блейн всё повторяет, что ты самый сообразительный в классе. Теперь меня пугает мысль о том, каковы же остальные... АЙ! Ты с ума сошёл? Ну какой парень в восемнадцать лет щиплется? - Себастиан потёр пострадавшую ногу.  
\- Тихо, сейчас будет про китов! - прикрикнул на них Эрик, и все, замолчав, повернулись к телевизору.  
Во время рекламной паузы, Эрик перевернулся на живот и принялся шептаться о чём-то с Себастианом... в перерывах между поцелуями. Курт искоса глянул на них и посмотрел на часы, спрашивая себя, когда, наконец, вернётся Блейн. С тех пор, как Себастиан принял их с Блейном отношения, его жизнь изменилась, хотя и не так уж сильно. В дни, когда у него были занятия фортепьяно, он с Блейном продолжал встречаться в кафе, а в другие дни Себастиан или Эрик забирали его после школы и потом все встречались у Блейна. Иногда они усаживались вокруг кухонного стола: кто-то делал домашние задания, кто-то их проверял. Иногда смотрели телевизор, сидя на диване, в тесноте, да не в обиде, поедая чипсы и оставляя крошки повсюду. Курт приспособился так мастерски распределять своё время, чтобы оказываться дома ровно за пять минут до того, как его отец и Кэрол возвращались с работы. С помощью Финна, по крайней мере, один раз в неделю он придумывал ужин у Мерседес или у Рейчел так, чтобы остаться у Блейна допоздна, не вызывая подозрений. В этих случаях, Себастиан и Эрик уходили в ресторан или какой-нибудь клуб, чтобы оставить голубков немножко наедине. Выходя из квартиры, Себастиан никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку, которая заставляла покраснеть Курта и приводила в бешенство Блейна.  
Но дело было в том, что все эти шуточки не имели ничего общего с действительностью. Потому что в действительности ничего не происходило. Ну, по крайней мере, ничего, кроме поцелуев... ладно, много-много поцелуев, прикосновений к коже... под одеждой. Ну и всё. Обезумевшее либидо Блейна уже выработало иммунитет даже на самые жуткие страницы Диккенса и ситуация становилась все горячее. Когда Курт его не тормозил, он сам останавливался, вскакивал с дивана под любым предлогом и прятался на кухне с одышкой и сердцебиением, как после пятикилометровой пробежки. Каждый раз, когда, более или менее осознанно, он тянул вверх край одежды Курта, тот мягко убирал его руки, и Блейн начинал чувствовать себя каким-то маньяком-извращенцем.  
Он же не знал, что кожа Курта буквально горела от желания его прикосновений, но его ужасала мысль о том, что Блейн может увидеть все те синяки, которыми были покрыты его спина и плечи. Андерсон, конечно, захотел бы узнать, что случилось, и Курту пришлось бы рассказать о Карофски, о продолжающихся ударах о шкафчики, об угрозах... о своём страхе. Он предпочитал выглядеть скромником, чем трусом.  
Однако, Курт, со своей стороны, тоже начинал ощущать давление возбуждения, которое, медленно, но верно уничтожало его волнения по поводу секса. Само собой, тот факт, что Себастиан и Эрик говорили об этом постоянно и с неизменным энтузиазмом, помогло ему взглянуть на этот вопрос несколько другими глазами. Чем больше он узнавал Блейна, спрятанного за образом профессора, сдержанными разговорами и книгами по литературе, тем больше влюблялся в неловкого, милого и заботливого парня, который делился с ним попкорном и провожал до лифта. И чем больше он в него влюблялся, тем тяжелее было думать о грядущем июне, дипломе, отъезде в Нью-Йорк и неизбежном расставании с Блейном. Он хотел, чтобы эти месяцы, которые они могли провести вместе, стали незабываемыми. И он начинал думать, что заняться любовью с Блейном могло бы стать тем воспоминанием, которое осталось бы с ними навсегда, как бы потом не сложилась их жизнь.  
И, тем не менее, каждый раз он отталкивал руку Блейна и включал очередной фильм, садясь рядом с ним, пока оба старались восстановить дыхание и делать вид, что всё нормально.

Была уже середина февраля, когда в жизни Курта и Блейна произошёл сдвиг в определённом направлении.  
Как и каждым утром, Блейн припарковал свою машину в зоне зарезервированной для преподавательского состава и направился с задумчивым видом к основному корпусу. Войдя внутрь, он обнаружил, что вся школа была украшена по случаю дня святого Валентина. Буквально всё было обклеено и обвешано бумажными сердечками всех окрасок и размеров. В коридорах ученики праздновали с несколько излишним энтузиазмом, но Блейн ограничился несколькими шутливыми замечаниями не только потому, что тащить студентов в кабинет директора за пару лишних поцелуев было уже слишком, но и потому, что Фиггинс устал от его активного участия в установлении дисциплины. Несмотря на то, что директор пассивно воспринимал усилия Блейна в воспитательной работе, Эмма и тренер Бист были всегда готовы прийти ему на помощь. Часто они вместе пили кофе или обедали в учительской, иногда к ним присоединялся Уилл, учитель испанского, который руководил хоровым кружком и встречался с Эммой.  
Было здорово иметь кого-то, кто тебя понимает и поддерживает, кто не боится замарать руки, чтобы помочь. Благодаря их совместной работе, замечаниям и наказаниям, которые им удавалось буквально силой вытягивать из Фиггинса, случаи хулиганства стали гораздо реже и футболисты вели себя менее агрессивно в коридорах. Тем не менее, Блейн чувствовал, что нужно было разговорить Дэйва, его реакция на первую попытку Андерсона была такой резко негативной, что было очевидно - парень здорово запутался и, не имея никакой поддержки, нуждается в его помощи. Уже несколько недель Блейн безуспешно пытался поговорить с ним снова. Стоило им встретиться в коридоре, Дэйв тут же прятался в туалете или исчезал в толпе, не давая Блейну возможности заговорить с ним. Его поведение беспокоило Блейна, к тому же, Курт, казалось, намеренно избегал разговоров на эту тему, так что Андерсон начинал думать, что, может...  
Вопрос Уилла, сидящего рядом под ручку с Эммой, отвлёк Блейна от его мыслей, возвращая в учительскую, где он сидел за столом с чашкой кофе в одной руке и с пончиком, в другой.  
\- ... что скажешь, Блейн, тебе это могло бы быть интересно?  
\- Прости, Уилл, я задумался. Что ты говорил? - сказал он смущённо.  
\- Я сказал, что вечером мы с Эммой собирались сходить в ресторан поужинать, и нам было бы приятно, если бы ты присоединился к нам. Вместе с твоей девушкой... или, если у тебя сейчас никого нет, Эмма могла бы представить тебе одну очень приятную женщину, - он незаметно кивнул в сторону преподавательницы естественных наук, сидящей неподалёку, которая, услышав его слова, покраснела и уткнулась в книгу. Блейн проследил за взглядом Уилла и опустил глаза.  
\- Я... я бы не прочь, но у меня нету девушки и... - принялся он объяснять.  
\- Отлично! Я уверена, что вы с Элизой поладите. Она очень милая, любит собак и прогулки на открытом воздухе, и... - казалось, у Эммы был целый список достоинств Элизы, который она собиралась огласить, так что Блейн решил прервать её.  
\- Дело не в Элизе, - произнёс он тихо, чтобы ограничить круг слушателей теми, кто сидел за их столом. - Она кажется действительно очень милой, и я уверен, что прогулки с ней, это нечто потрясающее, но я правда не... как бы сказать, чтобы... я... в общем...я гей, - закончил он уже практически шёпотом и замолчал. Он не боялся негативной реакции, они были знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы знать, что его гомосексуальность не была бы для них проблемой. Его беспокоило только, что они могли почувствовать себя обиженными тем, что узнали об этом так поздно. Не то, чтобы он скрывал этот факт специально, просто избегал затрагивать аргумент.  
Эмма начала задумчиво грызть печенье, а тренер Бист заявила:  
\- Сью оказалась права, чёрт возьми. Блейн, ты кажешься слишком гетеро, для гея. И я потеряла на этом пять долларов!  
Эмма попыталась испепелить её взглядом, а потом улыбнулась, обращаясь к Блейну:  
\- Ты можешь привести твоего парня, если хочешь. Ты работаешь здесь уже достаточно долго, и если есть кто-то важный в твоей жизни, нам было бы приятно с ним познакомиться.  
Блейн чуть не расхохотался на столь милое предложение Эммы. В этот момент было только два важных человека в его жизни и ни одного из них он не мог бы привести с собой на этот ужин. Курт... не нужно объяснять - почему. А Себастиан... во-первых, он не был его парнем, а во-вторых, он проведёт праздник святого Валентина с Эриком в номере самого шикарного отеля Вестервилля...   
\- Это действительно очень мило с твоей стороны, Эмма, но в этот момент... - Блейн задумался на секунду и решил сказать полуправду. - ...я не могу вам никого представить.  
Тот, кого он хотел бы с собой привести, существовал, на самом деле, но он не мог его им представить: они его прекрасно знали.  
\- Если бы мы знали раньше, может, смогли бы подготовиться получше и устроить тебе свидание вслепую, - подмигнула она ему, потом вспомнила вдруг про Элизу и добавила: - Бедняжка, как бы ей объяснить... Я могу ей сказать, что ты недавно пережил разрыв и ещё не готов с кем-то встречаться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы... чтобы другие знали, что ты... вот.  
\- Не переживай, Эмма, я не собирался скрывать тот факт, что я гей. Просто я предпочитаю отделять мою личную жизнь от работы, и потом, я боялся, что у меня могли бы возникнуть проблемы с учениками. Вот и всё.  
Она улыбнулась, и больше они к этому не возвращались. Блейн подумал о Курте и о том, что они сегодня не смогут отпраздновать, по крайней мере, не так, как ему бы хотелось. Андерсон был романтиком, но ему ни разу не представилось случая продемонстрировать это кому-то, кто отвечал бы на его чувства. И в этом году он не сможет этого сделать, потому что повести Курта в ресторан было абсолютно неуместно.  
Или послать ему букет цветов.  
Или горилла-грамму, которые сейчас в моде.  
Это могло спровоцировать вопросы его друзей, любопытство Кэрол и его отца... Блейн не хотел, чтобы Курту пришлось врать... ещё больше, а объяснить букет роз дома... как, впрочем, и в школе, было бы непросто. Так что вечером Курт просто придёт к нему домой, они поужинают вместе и посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм. И, хотя мысль о том, что Себастиана и Эрика не будет поблизости, безусловно, радовала, этого казалось недостаточно. Ему так хотелось подарить Курту что-нибудь, какой-то знак того, что он к нему испытывал, но ему не удавалось придумать ничего, что было бы одновременно романтично и необременительно для его парня...  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. Я приготовил тест для моих ребят. Так, по крайней мере, они не смогут весь урок писать валентинки полные грамматических ошибок, делая вид, что слушают меня, - он взял свою сумку и быстро удалился в свой кабинет. Ученики были уже все на своих местах и в тишине повторяли задание перед тестом. По сравнению с первым разом, когда он их увидел, они казались совершенно другими людьми. Андерсон был весьма доволен тем, как ему удалось заставить уважать себя и привить минимум хороших манер этим дикарям.  
Он попросил девушку из первого ряда раздать вопросы, потом позволил себе роскошь взглянуть на Курта, тот сидел в последнем ряду и казался крайне возбуждённым. Блейн задался вопросом, не медвежата ли на водке от Себастиана спровоцировали эту улыбку, которая прямо-таки освещала лицо парня. А, может, это новая красная кофта, которую он надел, или, может, брошка в форме сердца, приколотая к карману рубашки. А, может, ему просто никогда не привыкнуть к красоте Курта.  
Пока ученики выполняли задание, Блейн старался, без особого, впрочем, успеха, не пялиться на него постоянно. Он не мог себе представить, каково было бы не видеть его каждый день, не обмениваться потихоньку взглядами, наблюдая, как его глаза освещает едва заметная улыбка... В такие моменты Блейн спрашивал себя, было ли глупо с его стороны ввязаться во что-то столь хрупкое и недолговечное... или это было смело. Даже если жизнь без Курта казалась ему теперь бледным пожелтевшим снимком, запертым в ящике, а будущее без него - опасно близким и бесцветным... Блейн был уверен, что оно того стоило.  
Наблюдая за Куртом, он заметил, что тот закончил писать гораздо раньше остальных. И хотя он мог бы сдать листок и в оставшееся время почитать журнал или подготовиться к следующему уроку, Курт продолжал нервно вертеть задание в руках, читая и перечитывая его и обводя крестики, которые расставил уже полчаса назад.  
Когда все вышли, Курт встал, чтобы сдать свой тест. Блейн сделал вид, что пишет что-то на доске, пока тот положил сумку на стол и стал в ней что-то искать. Блейн сел за кафедру и подождал, пока Курт не повернулся к нему.  
\- Ты приготовил мне валентинку? - спросил Блейн, улыбаясь и опуская глаза на руки Курта, в которых тот сжимал белый конверт. Как только он его увидел, понял, что это не было похоже на поздравительную открытку. Это был длинный белый конверт, явно вскрытый в спешке. Руки Курта слегка дрожали.  
\- Это не открытка для меня, - это не было вопросом, но блестящие глаза Курта были ответом. Он закусил губу и взволнованно кивнул.  
По иронии судьбы, у обоих были важные новости. Сердце Блейна сжалось, когда Курт заговорил.  
\- Блейн, я получил это сегодня утром. У меня получилось. Я в финале, - сказал он дрожащим голосом, полным энтузиазма и гордости. В ответ Блейн вскочил, пересёк класс и закрыл дверь, после чего вернулся и крепко обнял парня.  
\- Я был уверен, что у тебя получится, Курт. Я так... горжусь тобой. Ты заслуживаешь этого, ты будешь там счастлив, - сказал он, уткнувшись в плечо парня. Волна гордости, воодушевления и... глухого отчаяния едва не сбила его с ног. Он ещё крепче вцепился в кофту Курта. Потом слегка отстранился, чтобы взять лицо своего прекрасного парня в руки, заставляя того взглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Ты будешь счастлив, Курт, - повторил он убеждённо. Возможно, он говорил это больше себе, чем Курту, но это было уже не важно, потому что ответ того заставил Блейна задохнуться.  
\- Поедем вместе, Блейн, - его взгляд, его голос... Он был пугающе серьёзен. - В сентябре, поедем вместе в Нью-Йорк. Прошу тебя, - добавил он, словно вежливое обращение могло изменить ответ на его вопрос.  
\- Я не могу, - Блейн покачал головой, опуская руки. Курт перехватил их и прижал к своей груди, начиная говорить. Тот медленно сжимал ткань, пока слушал его.  
\- Ну конечно же можешь. Я знаю, сказать что мы встречаемся недавно, это преуменьшение, и между нами всё так... чертовски сложно. Нью-Йорк большой, ты мог бы давать уроки избалованным деткам, пока бы искал работу в какой-нибудь частной школе. Мы снимем маленькую квартирку вместе с Финном и Рейчел где-нибудь в Челси, я устроюсь подрабатывать в Starbuck's и буду воровать для тебя шоколадное печенье. А по воскресеньям мы будем ходить в Central Park и, может, Себастиан мог бы...  
\- Я не могу, Курт, - Блейн освободился от хватки Курта и, подойдя к кафедре, достал из ящика конверт, который, в отличие от того, что держал Курт, был аккуратно открыт. - Я тоже получил утром письмо. Только, в отличие от тебя, я его вовсе не ожидал.  
Блейн протянул конверт Курту. Тому хватило одного взгляда на адрес отправителя, чтобы понять, что ему пытался сказать Блейн. Он посмотрел на него встревоженно и удивлённо.  
\- В сентябре я отправлюсь в Браун, Курт. Здесь - всё. Стипендия, подтверждение о моём приёме, список курсов... даже письмо одного из моих преподавателей литературы, в котором он хвалит моё исследование, которое я ему отправил, - сказал он поспешно. Несмотря на удивление, несмотря на то, что неожиданно перед ним открылась возможность, о которой до этого момента он мог только мечтать, несмотря на перспективу оказаться за сотни километров от дома и от Курта, Блейн... не был напуган. Впервые за долгое время он не чувствовал себя без цели; читая это письмо, он понял, что его останавливал только страх провала. Что это было тем, чего он действительно хотел.  
\- Ты говорил, что не подавал заявление в университет, - не в силах оторвать взгляд от конверта, сказал Курт.  
\- Я и не подавал. Но кое-кто с манией контроля и извращённым пристрастием к моему дивану подготовил документы и отправил их несколько месяцев назад. Он сказал мне об этом только сегодня утром, когда нашёл меня в состоянии шока перед почтовым ящиком, - объяснил Блейн.  
\- Себастиан, - сказал Курт, хотя не было никакой необходимости произносить это вслух. Ему было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что Блейн уедет.  
\- Себастиан, - повторил Блейн. Снова они говорили не о том. Они всегда избегали этой темы, но оба знали, что, рано или поздно, им придётся расстаться. И теперь в их взглядах были "Мне так жаль" и "Нам нужно поговорить", и " Я буду скучать", и...  
\- Не хочу с тобой расставаться, - прошептал Курт, забывая об уроке, на который уже опоздал и о том, что от остального мира их отделяла всего одна дверь. Он бросился к Блейну, крепко его обнимая. - Должен быть способ...  
Всё стало вдруг реальным: нельзя было больше делать вид, что после конца учебного года всё станет проще. Если они решат остаться вместе, будет только ещё сложней. Блейн медленно погладил его по спине.  
\- У нас есть ещё июнь. И дом на озере. У нас есть время, чтобы понять...  
 _Стоит ли держаться, или мы всё равно расстанемся._  
Он не понял, как это произошло, но оба вдруг оказались на полу. Блейн - прислонившись спиной к стене, прямо под доской, и Курт - свернувшись, как от боли, в его руках, не в силах сдерживать отчаянные рыдания.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Привет, - Блейн стоит в дверях своей квартиры, а Курт только что вышел из лифта; когда он подошёл к подъезду, дверь открылась прежде, чем он успел позвонить.   
\- Привет, - ответил он, скромно опустив глаза и сжимая в руках свой подарок. Всего несколько часов назад они сидели на полу в кабинете литературы, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. Блейн дождался, когда Курт перестанет плакать, дал ему платок, стакан воды и пообещал, что они всё обсудят вечером.  
\- Могу я войти? - спросил Курт, заглядывая внутрь через плечо Блейна. Тот отошёл, взял и повесил рядом с дверью его куртку.  
\- Себастиан ещё здесь, но он уже уходит. Не так ли, Себастиан? - сказал Блейн с упрёком, намеренно повышая голос.  
Тот вышел из кухни с пакетом в одной руке и бутылкой вина - в другой.  
\- Что за спешка? Сейчас только восемь... вся ночь впереди, а вы хотите вышвырнуть меня из дома...  
\- Я должен быть дома к полуночи, так что у меня не вся ночь впереди, - ответил Курт, положив упаковку на столик в гостиной.  
\- Полночь? - Себастиан застыл перед дверью ошарашенный его словами. - Тебе что, пять лет? Полночь, это для школьников!  
\- Себастиан... я и есть школьник, - тот сморщился и вышел, хлопнув дверью и оставляя их, наконец, одних.  
\- Ну, вот мы и одни, - смущённо заметил Блейн, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. - Ты не мог бы... пойти в мою комнату, пожалуйста? - спросил он вдруг. Курт взглянул на него, вопросительно выгнув бровь. - Не подумай ничего плохого, мне нужно только десять минут, чтобы кое-что приготовить.  
Курту было безумно любопытно, что там задумал Блейн, тем не менее, он послушался и ушёл в спальню. Там он сел на постель и начал листать книги, в ожидании. Читая, он провёл рукой по одеялу: он не мог больше воспринимать эту кровать просто как мебель. Он здесь спал с Блейном, который обнимал его во сне так крепко, будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти: в тот момент Курт решил для себя кое-что важное. Вернее, ему не пришлось ничего решать, он просто знал, что рано или поздно, он и Блейн займутся любовью именно здесь, на этих простынях. Не этим вечером и не завтра, но он знал, что его первый раз случится тут. Представлять Блейна обнажённого, лежащего на нём, было так просто, так естественно... ему даже не удавалось почувствовать хоть немного страха при мысли о том, чтобы оказаться вот таким беззащитным и открытым перед другим человеком. Более того, эта мысль, скорее была волнующей, возбуждающей... Он закусил губу, глядя на подушки. Разговоры Эрика, должно быть, повлияли-таки на него, потому что теперь он ощущал странное нетерпение.  
Невзирая на то, что дверь была закрыта, Курт узнал знакомый звон посуды и звук передвигаемого дивана: он с трудом удержался, чтобы не приоткрыть дверь и не подсмотреть. Вместо этого, он постарался освободить голову от неуместных мыслей, написал несколько sms подругам и включил какую-то слезливую мелодраму, когда Блейн, наконец-то, постучал в дверь.  
\- Идём. Только тебе придётся закрыть глаза... обещаю, я этим не воспользуюсь, - сказал он, просунув голову в дверь. Курт встал и позволил ему закрыть себе глаза руками, пока тот вёл его по коридору, останавливаясь в дверях гостиной. Блейн прижимался к его спине, на шее он ощущал его горячее дыхание: Курт был уже совершенно доволен тем, как складывался вечер. Но когда Блейн убрал руки с его глаз, у него перехватило дыхание.   
За десять минут гостиная превратилась в романтический альков, освещённый одними свечами, расставленными по полкам и по краям шкафов. Диван и кресло исчезли, а столик был окружён подушками... И были даже красная роза и коробка шоколадных конфет.  
\- Если мы не можем пойти в ресторан, я решил устроить ресторан здесь, - Блейн был смущён и взволнован одновременно. Курт не ответил, разглядывая посуду в японском стиле и поднос с суши, от одного взгляда на который, у него слюнки потекли. - Я знаю, всё это, наверное, слишком... слащаво и глупо, но... Прошу тебя, скажи, что тебе нравится.  
\- Мне не нравится, - ответил тот, поразмыслив. Потом развернулся к Блейну, который, судя по выражению, был на грани нервного срыва. - Я восторге. Это идеально.  
Когда Блейн нежно поцеловал его в губы, Курт порадовался, что не нужно беспокоиться о том, что ужин может остыть. Потому что они, наконец, были одни, не было парт и кабинетов, не было ярлыков: в этих стенах никто из них не был учеником или учителем. Были лишь Курт и Блейн, и они целовались.  
Через пару минут он ещё порадовался, что подушки, которыми был покрыт пол, оказались такими мягкими и удобными, потому что, каким-то образом, они оказались на полу и ни один из них не имел ни малейшего намерения вставать. Или прекратить ласкать другого повсюду.  
А когда, через четверть часа страстных объятий, поцелуев и ласк, Курту одним движением бёдер удалось заставить Блейна застонать как-то... по-новому, он порадовался всем тем смущающим разговорам, которые вёл с ним Эрик всякий раз, когда они оставались наедине. Осмелев, он сильно сжал задницу Блейна, придвигая его ещё ближе. На этот раз, стон вырвался у обоих, и Блейн отстранился.  
\- Ужинать, - сказал он, вставая на колени и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. - Мы должны поужинать. И потом поговорить.  
\- Пищу переоценивают. Особенно суши, - ответил Курт, приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Кажется, он начинал находить смысл во всех этих разговорах Эрика.  
\- Потом. Хочу сделать всё как следует, Курт. У меня никогда не было настоящего ужина на день святого Валентина, - он отодвинулся с трудом, но его слова возымели должный эффект на Курта, который тут же поднялся и сел.  
\- Окей, поужинаем, - сдался он и, в подтверждение, потянулся к палочкам и кивнул Блейну, чтобы тот сел рядом. Попробовав суши, он убедился, что оно действительно было прекрасным, как казалось на вид. Не таким прекрасным, как поцелуи Блейна и его прикосновения, но он чувствовал, что придётся удовольствоваться этим, по крайней мере, пока.  
\- И поговорим, - добавил Блейн . - О том, что произойдёт в конце июня. Я думал об этом.  
Курту хотелось притвориться, что он не получал никакого письма и вернуться к поцелуям, но он знал, что этот номер не пройдёт и приготовился слушать. Блейн сел по-турецки и заговорил, не отрываясь, глядя на свои руки.  
\- Я... считаю, ты прав. То, что у нас есть, это важно. Это появилось, несмотря на тысячи трудностей и проблем и, возможно, потом будет ещё сложней, но, всё равно, это самое прекрасное, что со мной когда-либо случалось. Но... ещё слишком рано, мы не можем решать сейчас, стоит ли это того, чтобы отказываться от такой возможности, как Браун или NYADA. Слишком рано, чтобы один из нас просил другого о такой жертве. Слишком многое может пойти не так... мы можем понять, что не созданы друг для друга, решить, что это не то, чего мы действительно хотим.  
Курт попытался прервать его, но Блейн не позволил.  
\- Я не говорю, что такое ДОЛЖНО случиться, но такое МОЖЕТ случиться. Я без ума от тебя, но я знаю, что есть ещё сотни вещей, которые мы не знаем друг о друге и, возможно, одна из них может стать достаточной причиной, чтобы мы расстались. Нет смысла делать вид, что такое невозможно. Я хочу, чтобы... ты особенный для меня, Курт. Не хочу всё испортить, давая обещания, которые не смогу сдержать, и не хочу вынуждать к этому тебя. Я хочу узнать тебя лучше, хочу продолжать влюбляться в тебя день за днём, хочу дожить до июня и сказать с уверенностью, что то, что есть между нами, устоит перед расстоянием и сплетнями, хочу дожить до июня и пообещать, что не позволю, чтобы проживание в разных городах, разрушило наши чувства. И хочу пообещать это потому, что буду это ЗНАТЬ, а не потому, что мне так ХОТЕЛОСЬ БЫ. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
Курт медленно кивнул и добавил:  
\- Да. Если бы мы были одноклассниками, я ни за что не попросил бы тебя отказаться от твоей мечты. И не хотел бы, чтобы ты просил меня об этом.  
Блейн приблизился и прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке, медленно поглаживая большим пальцем.  
\- Мне столькому нужно научиться, Курт. И мне так хочется научиться всему вместе с тобой, шаг за шагом. Даже этот ужин, День святого Валентина, для меня это всё так ново, и я счастлив, что я здесь сейчас с тобой.  
Курт наклонился и коснулся его лба своим, и так они замерли на несколько мгновений, просто прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга. В этот момент всё, даже этот ужин, конфеты, цветы, всё не имело больше значения. Они только что приняли важное решение. Они только что дали их будущему шанс.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - неожиданно сказал Курт, глядя вокруг, чтобы понять, куда Блейн мог переложить его пакет. - Он идеальный.  
\- Подожди... у меня тоже есть подарок для тебя, но... - Курт встал и через минуту вернулся с маленькой упаковкой в руках. Он протянул её Блейну, неуверенно улыбаясь. Тот принял подарок, и Курт снова сел рядом с ним. Он сорвал бумагу, и его сердце пропустило удар, когда он понял, что держит в руках.  
\- Курт. Я... - сказал он, недоверчиво вертя ЭТО в руках. Это была книга. Старая книга. Это был старый томик " Больших надежд ".  
\- Это не просто так. Она была напечатана в тот год и в тот месяц, когда ты родился. Открой, - сказал Курт. Внутри была старая фотография, Блейн поднял её, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. На ней был запечатлён Курт лет трёх или четырёх, сидящий на коленях красивой молодой женщины. Оба смеялись, и Курт, одетый в джинсовый комбинезончик, болтал ножками.  
\- Это твоя мама, - не было необходимости в подтверждении. Курт прислонился к его плечу.  
\- Да, - они склонились над снимком, изображавшим такую невероятно интимную сценку, что было почти больно смотреть. - Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было что-то моё. Знаю, это глупо... но мне не удалось избавиться от этой идеи. Ещё с той нашей поездки на озеро... и вот...  
\- Курт, это идеально, - Блейн благодарно прижал книгу к груди. - Ты - идеальный. И прекрати говорить, что это глупо, потому что тогда и мой подарок тоже глупый.  
\- Ужин - потрясающий. Я хочу сказать,.. я почти ничего не попробовал, но... - очевидно, ужин был только первой частью, потому что Курт обнаружил вдруг на коленях пакет...  
\- Я не очень хорош в этих вещах, так что просто открой его и всё.  
По сути, идея Блейна была похожа на ту, что посетила Курта: он хотел подарить ему что-то своё. Поэтому, заказав суши и цветы, он обошёл полгорода, так и не найдя ничего подходящего. Тогда он взял свой любимый шарф, который Курт постоянно нахваливал и упаковал его. Только мысль о том, как парень входит в класс с его шарфом вокруг шеи, заставляла его сердце биться сильней.  
\- Блейн? - Курт сидел, опустив глаза и перебирая бахрому шарфа, борясь со словами, которые так и просились на волю. Тот только взглянул на него, рассеянно листая книгу. Курт поднял глаза и произнёс:  
\- Думаю, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что люблю тебя, - ответил Блейн, сжимая его руку в своей.

Пятнадцатого февраля Мерседес и Рейчел не смогли дождаться даже конца второго урока, чтобы напомнить Курту об обещании устроить им встречу с его друзьями в Лайма Бин сразу после дня Святого Валентина. Они были просто не в состоянии больше ждать, им безумно хотелось познакомиться с теми парнями и узнать, где Курт провёл прошлый вечер. Когда им стало известно, что он не придёт на вечеринку, устроенную Шугар, они сделали всё, что было в их силах, чтобы выпытать, где он собирался провести праздник. Невзирая на титанические усилия, Курту не удалось убедить их в том, что он остался дома смотреть слезливый фильм и объедаться мороженным. Необъяснимым образом, чем больше он старался скрыть тот факт, что провёл вечер у Блейна, тем больше их безумные фантазии вовлекали его, парочку его друзей геев и самые трансгрессивные клубы Колумбуса.  
\- Серьёзно, мне просто никуда не хотелось вчера. Если Брэдстикс был для меня слишком шумным местом, что уж говорить о дискотеках... И потом, вы же знаете, я всегда считал, что день Святого Валентина переоценивают... - повторил он в сотый раз во время обеденного перерыва. Откусив от яблока, он набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы выдать очередной водопад критики в адрес только что прошедшего праздника, когда Мерседес не выдержала, и, сдаваясь, закатила глаза.  
\- Окей. Прошу тебя, не продолжай... Лучше расскажи нам, чем занимались Себастиан и Эрик. Нет! Они сами нам расскажут сегодня в кафе, потому что ты ведь организовал всё как следует, и сегодня мы, наконец, познакомимся с твоими таинственными друзьями, с которыми ты проводишь так много времени, правда?  
Курт неуверенно кивнул, дожёвывая своё яблоко. Судя по невнятным ответам на его sms, парни всё ещё прохлаждались в отеле и не были пока в состоянии взаимодействовать с внешним миром. Он попытался было даже позвонить им, но сонное рычание Себастиана в качестве приветствия заставило его ограничиться пожеланием им обоим доброго дня.  
Теперь ему оставалось лишь продолжать писать им время от времени, напоминая об обещанной встрече в Лайма Бин, впрочем, все его надежды были только на Эрика. Курт предупредил ещё раз Блейна не приходить в кафе и скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что всё пройдёт без осложнений.  
По счастью, новый друг не разочаровал его: Курт и девушки только что уселись за столиком, рядом с витринами, когда он узнал Эрика, стоящего в очереди в кассу. Рейчел тут же начала возбуждённо попискивать и пихать Мерседес локтем.  
\- Курт! Они пришли... - он встал, вздохнув и, неохотно оставляя на столе нетронутый капуччино, направился к очереди, где приятель смущённо улыбнулся ему:  
\- Извини, мы опоздали, - сказал он, склонив голову и пожимая плечами. Себастиан рядом с ним раздражённо сморщился и махнул рукой, словно отгоняя надоедливое насекомое:  
\- ...Эрик, пожалуйста, не кричи. Мы в шаге от тебя, контролируй свои децибелы, ради всего святого.  
В действительности, Эрик вовсе не кричал, так что Курт подошёл поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть Смайта. Было четыре часа пополудни, и Себастиан был в состоянии жутчайшего похмелья, с растрёпанными волосами и тёмными кругами под глазами. Невзирая на это, дорогущее пальто и кашемировый шарф вокруг шеи, придавали ему почти изысканный вид. Эрик рассеянно переступал с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на витрину со сладостями и засунув руки в карманы нелепого синего пуховика; голову его украшал странный берет, очевидно, связанный старушкой, лишённой всякого эстетического вкуса.  
А, может, она была дальтоником, учитывая, что беретик пестрел полосами бирюзового, красного и горчичного цвета.  
Если Себастиан мог сойти за падшего избалованного аристократа былых времён, Эрик, казалось, только что вышел с благотворительного базара.  
\- Боже, как здесь жарко, правда? - Себастиан запустил пальцы за воротник пальто, приспуская шарф и открывая вид на нечто пугающе похожее на укус или синяк, прямо рядом с горлом. - Интересно, здесь делают холодные напитки зимой? Если я сейчас выпью горячий кофе, то, наверное, умру, - заявил он, рассеянно оттягивая шарф ещё ниже и оставляя шею полностью открытой.  
\- Себастиан, это что такое? В программе вашего романтического свидания были дикие звери? - спросил Курт, незаметно указывая на отметину, которая была уже доступна нескромным взглядам всех пуритан Лаймы. Когда парень взглянул на него с непониманием, слишком никакой, чтобы проникнуться сарказмом Курта, тот обернулся к Эрику, который тихонько посмеивался, глядя в пол.  
\- Ну? - глядя на него, Курт кивнул в сторону Себастиана, требуя ответа.  
\- Скажем так, что иногда... нужны решительные действия, чтобы контролировать этого парнишку, слишком охочего до ласк. Не так ли, Себастиан? - спросил он, поглаживая того по спине. Смайт что-то пробубнил, поворачиваясь к Эрику и обессиленно утыкаясь ему в шею. Невероятно, но довольная улыбка Эрика сделалась ещё шире. Сейчас, когда Себастиан оказался, практически размазанным по нему, глаза Эрика блестели как-то по-особенному.  
\- Нет, - Курт смотрел на него в шоке, покраснев до кончиков ушей от мыслей о том, что эти двое, должно быть, вытворяли в гостиничном номере. Потом протянул руки и решительно снял с него берет. - Я отказываюсь выслушивать определённые вещи от человека с ЭТИМ на голове. ЭТО - преступление против моды, как Себастиан мог тебе позволить надеть его?  
Эрик немедленно вырвал головной убор из его рук, аккуратно сложил и засунул в карман. Себастиан с закрытыми глазами всё ещё висел на нём, так что ему пришлось притянуть к себе Курта, чтобы тот его услышал.  
\- Он позволил мне его надеть, потому что это он мне его подарил, - гордо заявил он, поглаживая карман, из которого выглядывал предмет разговора. Курт потрясённо переваривал информацию.  
\- Ты шутишь? - спросил он, не в силах ему поверить. - Это должно быть шуткой.  
\- Вовсе нет. Вязание помогает ему расслабиться. Готов признать, что такое сочетание цветов несколько... негармонично, но у него прекрасная техника. Он научился вязать на курсах по управлению манией контроля... у Блейна дома есть целый ящик наполненный шарфами, связанными этим принцем, - Эрик провёл пальцами по волосам Себастиана, который, казалось, не обращал ни малейшего внимания на их разговор, и поцеловал его в лоб. Женщина в очереди позади них поморщилась, но Курту они казались совершенно очаровательными.  
\- Не говори ему, что я тебе рассказал, но думаю, он готовит что-то и для тебя, - прошептал Эрик. - Когда изделие будет готово, скорее всего, он швырнёт тебе его на колени, приговаривая, что это отходы производства. В действительности, это означает, что он тебя обожает и считает тебя частью семьи.  
Он подмигнул Курту и, когда подошла их очередь, попытался разбудить Себастиана, который пробормотал что-то насчёт капуччино со льдом.  
\- Капуччино со льдом и карамелью, горячий шоколад с двойными сливками. У вас остались пирожные в форме сердечек с розовой глазурью? Заверните, пожалуйста с собой. Спасибо.  
Всё ещё в шоке от идеи "Себастиан в кресле со спицами и клубком шерсти", Курт продолжал пялиться на Эрика, который, сделав заказ на двоих, засунул пирожное в сумку Себастиана, передал Смайта в руки Курта и забрал их напитки.  
\- Ну, и где же девочки? - спросил он, оглядывая столики. Рейчел и Мерседес отчаянно размахивали руками, так что не заметить их было невозможно. Эрик поприветствовал их, приподняв стаканы и, улыбаясь, направился к их столику. Курту не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним, таща за собой Себастиана. Он только надеялся на волшебные способности того поддерживать блестящую беседу даже с мозгами, насквозь пропитанными алкоголем.   
Этот его талант оказался весьма полезным очень скоро, поскольку Себастиан сумел быстро вмешаться аж в двух случаях.  
\- В супермаркете? Курт, ты разве не говорил, что познакомился с Эриком на работе? - резкий голос Рейчел заставил его обернуться как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик уже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать с энтузиазмом об их первой встрече.  
\- О, да, знаете, какое совпадение! Себастиан зашёл тогда попрощаться со мной перед отъездом на Рождество в Орегон, а Курт только что случайно встретил...  
 _Блейна_  
Себастиан хриплым голосом прервал его:  
\- Отца одного вашего школьного товарища, который решил использовать Эрика в качестве боксёрской груши, впечатав его в один из шкафов.  
Пока парни рассказывали, как Эммет толкнул Эрика, и как отец Курта мастерски разрешил ситуацию, Курт воспользовался моментом, чтобы окунуться в воспоминания. Он снова покраснел, припомнив, как Блейн продемонстрировал ему свою корзинку, совершенно забыв о её содержимом, каким милым он был, когда предложил Курту обращаться к нему на "ты" и как радостно улыбнулся, когда Курт согласился. Его мысли вернулись к событиям вчерашнего вечера, когда они с Блейном решили дать шанс их отношениям.  
\- ... и они принесли нам завтрак в номер. И даже bloody Mary для Себастиана! Абсолютно без проблем, они только спросили, предпочитает ли он биологический томатный сок... - услышал он слова Эрика, сверх возбуждённого из-за его первого раза в пятизвездочном отеле.  
Мерседес и Рейчел разочарованно сморщили носики, и тот замолчал, смущённо глядя на них.  
\- Так значит это правда, что Курт был не с вами... а мы не хотели ему верить, - сказала Мерседес, расстроенно сминая в руке пакетик сахара. - Было забавно представлять его в каком-нибудь клубе с фальшивыми документами, может, чтобы встретиться там со своим парнем, которого он не может представить нам по каким-то загадочным мотивам... было занятно воображать такое!  
Рейчел, сидящая рядом с ней, кивнула, закусив губу. Курт глянул на них с осуждением.  
\- Ну, конечно же, нет, Курт вчера вечером был у...  
Прежде чем Курт смог броситься через стол, чтобы заткнуть рот Эрика и вытащить его из заведения, схватив за щиколотки, Себастиан во второй раз встрял в разговор, приобнимая его за плечи и рассказывая всем, какой он скучный, бедняжка Курт, и как им пришлось избавиться от его компании.  
\- Иногда это чистый кошмар - дружить со школьником, - поморщился он. После этого, остаток вечера прошёл спокойно: Мерседес рассказала Эрику, где она купила ту зелёную кофточку, которая так ему нравилась, а Рейчел втянула Себастиана в односторонний разговор о Новых направлениях, о грядущем браке с Финном и о её папах-геях. Когда девушки вышли попудрить носики, Себастиан воспользовался моментом, чтобы сказать Курту:  
\- За это ты мне заплатишь, у меня дикое похмелье, а я сижу здесь и слушаю девицу, которая, кажется, вышла из мультика. В субботу, тебе же будет лучше, если ты принесёшь ещё этих... штучек покрытых глазурью, иначе, я никогда больше не соглашусь на что-то подобное.  
Курт только рассмеялся, потому что, если бы Себастиан говорил серьёзно, он просто удалился бы, оставив Курта в дураках. Но, вместо этого, когда Рейчел вернулась за стол, Смайт нарисовал на лице приветливую улыбку и приготовился к продолжению пытки.  
\- Так что, ты мне покажешь фото с твоими папами? Поспорю, они очаровательные, - заявил он, улыбаясь, на что девушка вытащила телефон и гордо продемонстрировала ему снимки своих родителей.  
Курт уютно устроился между Эриком, который оживлённо болтал с Мерседес о каком-то фильме и Себастианом, который, не стесняясь, отпускал ироничные комментарии по поводу галстуков Лероя... Ещё бы Блейна сюда - и всё было бы идеально. В этот момент, Курт так остро ощутил его отсутствие, что схватил мобильник, чтобы хоть сообщение ему отправить... Тут Себастиан привлёк его внимание, толкнув локтем в бок и незаметно указывая на только что вошедших.  
\- Это ещё кто? - у кассы стоял Дэйв Карофски рядом с женщиной, которая, должно быть, была его матерью.


	27. Chapter 27

Курт обернулся и увидел Карофски, который смотрел на свою мать и казался весьма смущённым. В ожидании ответа, Себастиан продолжал внимательно его разглядывать, словно изучая сложение и повадки парня.  
\- Ну, так кто это? Он пялился на наш столик, - спросил он снова. Прежде чем Курт успел ответить, вмешалась Рейчел, с неприязнью глядя на Дэвида и его мать, забиравших в этот момент свой заказ на вынос.  
\- Этот идиот? Это Дэйв Карофски. Один из футболистов нашей школы, он постоянно достаёт Курта. Слаш в лицо, дурацкие шуточки... он просто заср...  
Курт посмотрел на неё, удивлённо приподняв брови: он был уверен, что каждый из членов хора живёт в собственном маленьком мирке унижений, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит с остальными. Очевидно, он ошибался, потому что, даже если Рейчел ничего не знала о поцелуе и об угрозах, казалось, она прекрасно сознавала, что жизнь Курта была не сахар. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он так несправедливо считал их эгоистами.  
\- Школа - настоящий ад, точно? - спросил Себастиан, повторяя слова Курта, которыми тот определил ситуацию во время их первого цивилизованного разговора в квартире Блейна. Почему-то тому не показалось странным, что Себастиан их запомнил. И снова Курт позавидовал тому, какими спокойными были школьные годы друга.  
\- В основном - да. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас всё под контролем, - соврал Курт. Не мог же он признаться, что один вид его преследователя в Лайма Бин вызвал у него приступ тошноты. Что увидеть его здесь, где Курт провёл столько счастливых моментов, было потрясением, что теперь это место казалось ему... осквернённым. Он знал, что это глупо, что это всего лишь кафе, и всё же не мог избавиться от этих ощущений.

Теперь уже и Эрик с Мерседес прекратили разговор и смотрели в сторону выхода. Не сговариваясь, вся их группа наблюдала за Карофски, пока тот выходил из заведения. Никто из них не понял, насколько это повышенное внимание вывело того из состояния равновесия. Его мамаша болтала не останавливаясь, а Дэйв словно продолжал ощущать спиной их настойчивые взгляды. Шагая рядом с матерью, он задавался вопросом, кто были те парни с Хаммелом, и почему они так на него пялились.  
Он спросил себя, смотрели ли они на него так, потому что знали...  
Как только у него появились сомнения, что, возможно, он раскрыт, ему пришлось бороться с соблазном вернуться назад, подбежать к их столику и работать кулаками над каждым из них до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал бы себя снова в безопасности.  
Единственное, что его успокаивало, это то, что Хаммел, вероятно, слишком напуган, чтобы поделиться с кем бы то ни было этим секретом. Да и потом, даже если бы пошли слухи, кто бы поверил этой истеричной феечке? Все бы подумали, что тот в него влюбился, привлечённый футбольной формой и его популярностью и теперь пытается отомстить за отказ.  
Потому что он - не гомосексуал. Все знают, что ему нравятся женские причиндалы.  
И длинные волосы.  
И короткие юбки.  
Такой как он, никогда бы не обратил внимания на то, что сегодня рубашка Курта была расстёгнута чуть больше, чем обычно.  
Такой как он, никогда бы не воспользовался этим обстоятельством, чтобы рассмотреть маленький шрамик на бледной шее Курта.  
Такой как он, никогда бы даже и не подумал провести по нему кончиками пальцев и спросить парня, как этот шрам появился, и больно ли ему, и может, прикоснуться губами...  
\- Дэвид, ты меня слушаешь? - его мать остановилась в нескольких шагах впереди, уперев руку в бок и вопросительно глядя на него.  
\- Извини, я задумался, - он догнал её, стараясь освободиться ото всех этих неправильных мыслей.  
В этот самый момент Курт сделал глоток капуччино и постарался не думать больше о Дэйве и о здоровом синяке на правом плече, который медленно рассасывался. Он активно включился в разговор, соглашаясь с идеями Рейчел по поводу номеров для выступления в хоре.  
В тот вечер ничего не произошло. Себастиан спросил, кто был тот парень, и Дэйв вышел прежде, чем что-то ещё смогло случиться. Помимо того раза, Курт никогда его не видел в Лайма Бин, так что он продолжил встречаться там и с Блейном, и с девочками. В начале он ещё подскакивал на стуле всякий раз, как открывалась дверь, но постепенно, этот эпизод забылся.  
Забыть об этом было ещё проще потому, что с приходом весны жизнь Курта превратилась почти что в сказку, и переносить нападки Карофски, Азимио и остальной школьной элиты стало гораздо легче.  
Было так легко оправиться после очередного полёта на шкафчики, когда он знал, что войдя в класс, увидит Блейна, улыбающегося только ему. Боль никуда не исчезала, и где-то в подсознании Курт понимал, что неправильно сносить это всё молча, но молчать было так... просто, и он не хотел ничего усложнять.  
Петь вместе с друзьями из хора, сидеть в кафе с Блейном, деля пополам шоколадное печенье, краснеть до невозможности, слушая рассуждения Эрика по поводу лучших марок лубриканта... Было столько искренней дружбы и любви в его жизни... и пара шпилек со стороны этих идиотов - казалось сущей ерундой в сравнении с комплиментами, которые Блейн нашёптывал ему на ушко каждый вечер.  
"Педик!" Они могли орать это даже посреди коридора, но всё, что он слышал - это голос Блейна, который, облизав ему мочку ушка, говорил, что он - самый красивый парень, которого тот когда-либо целовал... Самый красивый, которого Блейн когда-либо видел.  
"Гомик". Естественно, в туалете опять появились эти надписи, но ему было достаточно прочитать sms от Блейна или увидеть Эрика и Себастиана, нежно обнявшихся на диване, чтобы понять, что если и было с кем-то что-то не так, то не с ним. Он гордился тем, кем и каким он был больше, чем когда-либо.  
И столь же легко оказалось перестать фантазировать о Нью-Йорке и своём воображаемом муже: в этом просто не было смысла теперь, когда его повседневная жизнь была настолько хороша. Сознание того, что в мае его ожидает недельная поездка в Нью-Йорк для прослушиваний и возможность обниматься с Блейном на диване каждый вечер - всё это превосходило любые его прошлые фантазии.   
Просто Курт был влюблён. И быть влюблённым в действительности было несравнимо прекраснее, чем в воображении.  
Всё было забавнее, интереснее, увлекательнее.

****

\- Ты этого никогда не делал? Нет, ты серьёзно никогда не пробовал, ни разу? - Эрик казался искренне потрясённым, тем не менее, ему удалось не на шутку смутить бедного Курта. Если бы в начале учебного года ему кто-нибудь сказал, что в середине марта он будет сидеть на диване Блейна и вести беседы на определённые темы с парнем, с которым он даже не встречается, он бы расхохотался.  
Однако ж, всё это было пугающе реально. Эрик решил, что страх Курта в отношении секса является исключительно результатом его невежества в этом вопросе, чтения брошюр жутковатого содержания и отсутствия в его жизни приятеля-гея, способного открыть ему глаза. Сделать из Курта раскрепощённого поклонника секса стало для Эрика делом чести, своеобразной миссией, которой он посвящал себя с неистощимым энтузиазмом. К несчастью для Курта, эти наставительные разговоры скоро вошли у Эрика в привычку: стоило Себастиану вернуться на несколько дней в Гарвард или закрыться на кухне, чтобы позаниматься, как Эрик с наилучшими намерениями загонял Курта в угол и безжалостно занимался его сексуальным образованием. Чего там только не было: множество пикантнейших подробностей, нескромные вопросы, анекдоты из личного опыта... Однажды, когда Эрик вручил ему огурец в комплекте с презервативом, Курт едва не заплакал. И теперь, когда тот с совершенной непринуждённостью говорил о том, чтобы засунуть себе пальцы в определённое место, Курт опять почувствовал подступающие слёзы. Вероятно, только состояние шока удерживало его на грани и не позволяло разразиться рыданиями. Он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы сменить тему.  
\- Так что, ты правда никогда не пробовал или ты слишком стесняешься, чтобы признаться в этом? - Эрик повторил вопрос, щёлкая пальцами у парня перед носом, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
\- Прекрати! Нет, я никогда этого не делал. И не собираюсь, спасибо тебе огромное, - ответил Курт раздражённо, скрестив руки на груди и молясь про себя, чтобы Блейн поскорее вернулся.  
\- Как ты можешь такое говорить, если даже не знаешь, каково это? Прежде всего нужно поставить эту ногу вот так... - сказал он, протягивая руку к Курту, который инстинктивно сжался, как только тот схватил его за ногу повыше колена. В этот момент открылась входная дверь, и через секунду перед ними предстал Блейн. Он задумчиво окинул их взглядом.  
\- Какого чёрта вы здесь делаете? - наконец спросил он, снимая куртку и кидая сумку в угол.  
\- Ничего. НИЧЕГО! - быстро ответил Курт, отодвигаясь от Эрика и бросая на него убийственный взгляд, очень похожий на вызов "Попробуй скажи правду!" Рассмеявшись, Блейн шлёпнулся на диван между ними, обнимая Курта за плечи.  
\- Не вижу ни огурцов, ни бананов, значит, всё не так ужасно. Или я ошибаюсь? - сыронизировал он, поглаживая затылок Курта, всё ещё не отошедшего от пережитого потрясения. Эрик хихикнул и удалился на кухню к Себастиану, не разуверяя Блейна и не вдаваясь в детали.  
\- Можешь поверить мне на слово, Блейн, ЭТО было НАМНОГО хуже, - Курт откинул голову на спинку дивана, после чего у него не осталось возможности добавить что-то ещё, поскольку Блейн тут же приблизился и начал нежно целовать его шею. Курт вздрогнул слегка и замолчал, совершенно забывая причину собственного смущения минуту назад.  
\- Мой шарф выглядел потрясающе на тебе сегодня в школе. Ммм... останешься на ужин? - спросил Блейн, зарываясь носом под воротничок рубашки и вдыхая запах Курта. - Себастиан и Эрик уходят, можем, наконец, позволить себе здоровую пищу, как ты любишь.  
\- Сырые овощи и цельный рис? - предложил Курт с надеждой в голосе. С тех пор, как Себастиан начал участвовать в оплате жилья и в покупках, они с Эриком монополизировали ужины: Курта уже тошнило от запаха жареного цыплёнка или блюд тайской кухни.  
\- Всё, что захочешь, - сказал Андерсон, прикусывая ему мочку, таким тоном, что у Курта почти прошёл голод.  
\- О-окей. Тогда останусь, - поспешил он ответить, прежде чем оставить разговор и вовлечь Блейна в поцелуй, достойный этого названия. В действительности, разговоры Эрика его всё ещё смущали, однако мысль о сексе не казалась больше такой ужасной: он не был уверен, было ли это заслугой его нового друга или потрясающего тела Блейна, но правда была в том, что целовать его было уже недостаточно. И, более того, уже некоторое время этого было недостаточно, но Курт не знал, как разблокировать ситуацию.  
Первым делом, было бы логично хоть немного раздеться, но он боялся разочаровать Блейна своей неопытностью. Кроме того, было сложно объяснить все эти синяки... Таким образом, всё всегда заканчивалось поцелуями - к его растущему неудовлетворению.  
Блейн был спокойнее: бешенные подростковые гормоны давно покинули его, и он наслаждался, проживая шаг за шагом рождение и рост их отношений, что для него было восхитительно ново. Кроме того, Диккенс всегда был готов помочь ему, убивая на корню любые неуместные импульсы.  
Через пару недель после дня святого Валентина они даже провели соответствующую беседу: это был взрослый, ответственный разговор, в заключение которого стало ясно, что оба хотят спокойного и постепенного развития событий. Блейн уверил Курта, что для него ожидание не было проблемой, много раз он оказывался с кем-то в постели слишком рано и затем раскаивался.  
Было, однако, нечто, чего Блейну очень хотелось бы, но он не смел попросить об этом Курта: ему хотелось, чтобы тот остался снова спать у него.  
Единственный раз, когда это случилось, он не смог насладиться моментом, как бы ему того хотелось. Заявился пьяный Себастиан, выкинул Курта с дивана, они оказались в одной постели практически случайно, а утром Блейну пришлось выскользнуть из комнаты до пробуждения Курта, чтобы поговорить с другом в состоянии жестокого похмелья. То, чего Блейн хотел - это обнять своего парня под одеялом и ласкать, пока тот не заснёт, и не отпускать всю ночь, и принести ему завтрак в постель. Ничего странного, только немного нежности и кофе.  
Если в тот раз они оказались в подобной ситуации не по собственной воле, всё же это позволило ему понять, насколько важным шагом для него было спать с кем-то. И речь шла вовсе не о сексе: сон - момент, когда мы наиболее беззащитны, и, тем не менее, он не мог дождаться разделить с Куртом и это. Он хотел узнать, храпит ли его парень, перетягивает ли на себя одеяло, разговаривает ли во сне. В последний раз его слишком нервировало присутствие Себастиана на диване, чтобы уделить внимание этим деталям.  
Но, возможно, сейчас был подходящий момент, чтобы попросить Курта остаться на ночь: был субботний вечер, Бёрт и Кэрол были в Вашингтоне, а Себастиан с Эриком собирались пропадать всю ночь...   
После ужина они были на кухне, убирая посуду, Курт напевал, беззаботно танцуя между шкафчиками и посудомоечной машиной.  
\- Курт? - Блейн обнял его сзади, положив подбородок ему на плечо.  
Тот остановился, наслаждаясь знакомым ощущением тела Блейна, прижимающегося к нему, и ожидая продолжения.  
\- Тебе не хотелось бы... остаться спать здесь этой ночью? - вопрос прозвучал более неуверенно, чем ему бы хотелось, но было поздно что-то исправлять. Он почувствовал, как Курт слегка оцепенел.  
\- Разве Себастиан не спит на диване? - спросил он, разворачиваясь и прислоняясь к плите. - Я хочу сказать... придётся менять простыни и всё остальное.  
Блейн чуть не рассмеялся: он-то беспокоился, как Курт может отреагировать на его просьбу, а тот даже не понял, о чём, собственно, он его просил.  
\- Я, вообще-то, имел в виду - со мной. В моей постели, - ответил он робко, нежно обнимая парня за талию. - Ну, знаешь... маленькие шажки.  
\- Ох, - Курт распахнул глаза и покраснел, что, впрочем, не помешало ему тут же убеждённо кивнуть. - Да, с удовольствием. Только... у меня нет с собой пижамы, моих кремов и зубной щётки.  
\- Не беспокойся, я позабочусь об этом, - улыбнулся Блейн.  
Через несколько часов Курт вышел из ванной Блейна, одетый в гарвардскую футболку, которая была ему определённо велика, и в спортивные штаны.  
\- Думаю, никогда в жизни я не был одет так ужасно. Даже когда я косил под натурала и носил дутую жилетку, - заявил он, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Блейн, вставая с дивана, где он сидел, постарался его успокоить.  
\- По-моему, ты безумно красив. И то, что я - единственный, кто может видеть тебя таким...  
 _Меня возбуждает.  
Меня волнует.  
Заставляет меня желать делить постель с тобой каждую ночь._  
\- ... мне нравится. Курт Хаммел - модник в спортивных штанах и растянутой футболке. Ты прелесть, - сказал он, беря его за руку. - Хорошо, что у Себастиана есть нездоровая страсть делать запасы мыла и зубных щёток.  
\- Если бы у меня были такие же лошадиные зубы, я бы тоже позаботился о том, чтобы иметь достаточное количество зубных щёток, - саркастически заметил Курт, следуя за Блейном в спальню.  
\- Не вредничай, он тебе даже шарф подарил, а он их кому попало не дарит, - Блейн отпустил его руку, задёрнул занавески, потом откинул край одеяла. Подняв взгляд, он заметил, что Курт застыл на пороге.  
\- Всё в порядке? Если ты передумал...  
Курт встряхнул головой, возвращаясь к реальности: было слишком просто воображать себя в Нью-Йорке, болтающим с собственным мужем, прежде чем улечься вместе в постель. Но он был в Лайме, одетый в чужие вещи, и собирался провести ночь со своим парнем: и снова реальность превосходила фантазию. Простыни были свежими, одеяло так уютно шуршало, а Блейн был красивее любого мужчины, которого он когда-либо мог представить рядом с собой. Он бесстрашно улёгся рядом с ним, и мгновенно они оказались в том положении, в котором обычно устраивались смотреть телевизор. Курт лежал на боку, прислонившись к его груди, положив одну ногу между ног Блейна, который обнимал его.  
\- Тебе удобно? - спросил Блейн в темноте, целуя его волосы, ещё влажные после душа.  
\- Конечно, - Курт довольно вздохнул и повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на Блейне. - Спокойной ночи, Блейн, - пробормотал он тихо сонным голосом.  
Тот лениво выводил спирали по его спине, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Курт.  
Естественно, они не остались неподвижными в том же положении всю ночь. И не спали беспробудно. Несколько часов спустя, когда было ещё темно, Блейн проснулся в совершенно другой позе: ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, почему он абсолютно не мог пошевелить одной рукой. Курт спал на боку, свернувшись калачиком, он лежал, прижавшись к его спине грудью, а правая рука осталась под подушкой Курта. Он медленно высвободил её, потом поднял голову, чтобы полюбоваться на спящего парня.  
Безотчётно он провёл рукой сначала по шее, потом, кончиками пальцев - по плечу, по руке, скользнул по талии, по бедру, ноге... потом всё сначала... Курт едва шевельнулся, разбуженный этими ласковыми прикосновениями. В отличие от прошлого раза, ему понадобилось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать Блейна, лежащего рядом с ним и поглаживающего его так нежно. Он медленно подвинулся, чтобы теснее прижаться к его... и внезапно замер.  
 _Ох. Вот это сюрприз._ Подумал Курт, констатируя очевидный факт, что все эти нежности произвели побочный эффект на Блейна, который находился сейчас так близко, что не было никакой возможности не заметить то, что происходило у него южнее экватора.   
Курт сделал вид, что только что начал медленно просыпаться, как бы случайно, задевая бёдрами Блейна. Курт был возбуждён, его лицо горело, но темнота ночи придала ему храбрости. Нервный и смущённый вздох был ясным сигналом того, что Блейн тоже был уже в курсе ситуации.  
\- Блейн? - Курт постарался звучать спокойно, когда почувствовал, что тот перестал его поглаживать, да и вообще, кажется, перестал дышать. Вероятно, он надеялся, что Курт снова заснёт, и ему удастся избежать неловкого разговора.  
\- Я... ммм... прости, Курт. Это не зависит от меня, ты ведь знаешь. Просто ты такой... прости, - ответил он тихо, отодвигаясь. Внезапное отсутствие контакта оказалось настолько неприятным, что Курт, не задумываясь, схватил руку Блейна, которую тот только что убрал с его талии.  
\- Не извиняйся, - он потянул его руку, прижимая ладонью к своему животу под футболкой. В темноте даже синяки болели меньше и казались не такими важными. Он почувствовал, как Блейн расслабился, и набрался храбрости передвинуть его руку на свой пах поверх штанов.  
\- Ох, - пришла очередь Блейна получить приятный сюрприз; да, не он один потерял контроль над ситуацией. - О-ох, - повторил он, когда Курт толкнулся в его ладонь.  
\- Прикоснись ко мне, Блейн, - голос Курта, так ясно прозвучавший в тишине ночи, дал начало тому, чего никто из двоих не ожидал. Блейн нетерпеливо схватился за край его футболки и быстро стянул её, потом сделал то же со своей. И вот они уже лежали, прижавшись, без одежды между ними, и это было несравненно приятнее: появилось столько новых ощущений, что Блейну было неважно, что в темноте нельзя было толком видеть Курта. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, пощипывая губами кожу, пока его рука скользнула под пояс штанов Курта. И под резинку белья.  
Курт не испытал страха, когда эти неуверенные пальцы начали трогать его, и не испытал стыда, когда сам стал толкаться навстречу его ладони с силой и желанием. Не имея никакого представления, что нужно делать в подобной ситуации, он потёрся задницей об эрекцию Блейна, и тот, кажется, оценил. Его голова шла кругом от всех этих новых ощущений, усиленных в разы темнотой и тишиной комнаты. Он повернулся назад, отчаянно ища губы Блейна, и когда нашёл, поцелуй его был полон новой страсти, которой не было ни в одном из их прежних поцелуев.  
Хотя много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он был с кем-то так близко, Блейн знал, что не поэтому всё кажется таким новым и ярким. Это было так, потому что он делал это с Куртом; поэтому каждый приглушённый стон сводил его с ума, поэтому звук его имени, произнесённого задыхающимся шёпотом, заставлял его двигаться быстрее и поэтому всё завершилось скоро, но всё равно, было прекрасно для обоих. Возбуждённый неожиданным поворотом событий, Блейн кончил даже раньше Курта; задыхаясь между поцелуями, он оказался внезапно накрыт волной глубокого оргазма.  
Слышать, как Блейн выдыхает его имя, в перерывах между стонами удовольствия, оказалось слишком для нервов бедного Курта, и он потерял контроль, полностью отдаваясь его ласкам. Восстанавливая дыхание и приходя в себя, они остались лежать неподвижно, прижавшись друг к другу, несколько минут.  
Первым пошевелился Блейн, который лбом упирался в затылок Курта. Он чуть опустил голову и поцеловал горячую кожу плеча, ещё вздрагивающего от неровного дыхания и слегка влажного от пота; потом аккуратно вытащил руку из трусов Курта, который рвано вздохнул из-за потери контакта. Чтобы успокоить парня, Блейн начал гладить его живот, прислонившись щекой к его плечу.  
\- Всё хорошо? - спросил он робко, когда Курт, наконец, казалось, пришёл в себя.  
\- Я... думаю, мне никогда ещё не было так хорошо, - Блейн тихонько рассмеялся и, когда Курт к нему присоединился, лёгкое напряжение, создавшееся было между ними, исчезло, не оставив следа.   
Блейн настолько расслабился, что не придал значения тому, что Курт ищет свою футболку, спотыкаясь в темноте. И даже, когда тот попросил его не включать свет, у него не возникло никаких подозрений.  
Он был настолько счастлив, что у него даже не промелькнула мысль о том, что Курт может что-то скрывать от него. Он просто притянул его снова в объятия, как только тот вернулся в постель и скоро заснул, так и не отпуская его. 

****

Понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы Блейн понял, что ошибался. Это произошло, когда Курт узнал, на что готов пойти Дэйв, лишь бы сохранить свой секрет.  
И всё по вине Себастиана.  
\- Ты не можешь не пойти! "The Hunger Games" - потрясающая вещь... я знаю, это фильм, в котором подростки вынуждены убивать друг друга, и он может нравиться только законченным психопатам, но, уверяю тебя, ты пропустишь лучший фильм года! - Эрик с неиссякаемым энтузиазмом нахваливал хит сезона, пользуясь временным отсутствием Себастиана, который стоял в очереди за вторым кофе. Девушки и Курт одновременно закатили глаза.  
\- Но не может быть, что... - начала Мерседес.  
\- Ты читала книги? - перебил он её, вцепившись в край стола.  
\- Нет, но... - попыталась она защищаться.  
\- Вот, значит ты не знаешь, - заключил он убеждённо. Тут вернулся Себастиан, плюхнулся на диванчик рядом со своим парнем и обнял его за плечи.  
\- Опять эти проклятущие "Голодные игры"? - спросил он удивлённо. Эрик виновато хихикнул, не отвечая на вопрос.  
\- Он меня с ума сведёт, уже несколько недель только об этом и говорит, - пожаловался Смайт, поворачиваясь к другим. Курт вздёрнул брови и возразил:  
\- Не переживай, для разговоров со мной у него всегда находятся другие темы, к моему несчастью.  
Девочки понятия не имели, на что именно он намекает, так что с любопытством уставились на Эрика, который в этот момент показывал Курту язык. Он подмигнул своему подопечному и возразил:  
\- Ты ещё смеешь жаловаться? Тебе следовало бы благодарить меня... и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Курт побледнел и поспешил сменить тему: с тех пор, как Эрик застал их с Блейном на диване, с руками... под покрывалом, он не оставлял больше Курта в покое. Казалось, конца не будет его намёкам, шуточкам и нескромным вопросам.  
\- Вы только взгляните, кто тут у нас, - Себастиан поднял взгляд и указал на Карофски, который снова зашёл в кафе с матерью. - И чего он сюда ходит? Вечно с этой недовольной миной... и опять на нас косо смотрит.  
\- У него проблемы с геями, а вы, скажем так, ничего не скрываете... возможно, поэтому и привлекаете его внимание. А мы - неудачники из хора, нам и делать ничего особенно не надо, чтобы заработать косой взгляд, - объяснила Рейчел, кивнув на парней, сидящих в обнимку на диванчике. Эрик положил голову Себастиану на плечо и, время от времени, целовал его в шею.  
\- По-моему, мы очень сдержаны... сдерживаемся. Правда, малыш? - Себастиан взял Эрика за подбородок, мягко приподнимая его лицо, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Отстраняясь, он быстро проверил реакцию Карофски. С довольной ухмылкой, Смайт заметил, как злоба мелькнула у того во взгляде, а кулаки сжались.  
\- Чёртов гомофоб, - прорычал он сквозь зубы. Себастиану редко случалось встречаться с подобной реакцией: никто обычно не смел оскорблять его. Этот взгляд его бесил, хотя он и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему придавал этому такое значение.  
\- Оставь это, Себастиан. Через пять минут он выйдет отсюда со своим бубликом и своими предрассудками. Не порть вечер, - попытался урезонить его Курт, начинавший беспокоиться по поводу возможной неадекватной реакции друга на нежелательное внимание со стороны Дэвида. И как в воду глядел... Не обращая внимания на его слова, Себастиан втянул Эрика в новый поцелуй, который, в отличие от предыдущих, довольно скромных, оказался весьма откровенным и страстным. Девочки, глядя на них, прямо растаяли, а Курт заволновался.  
Зачем так явно нарываться на неприятности? Чего он добивается?  
А потом Себастиан сделал кое-что глупое. Глупое, даже по стандартам Себастиана Смайта.  
Если до сих пор то, что он вытворял с Эриком, можно было назвать показухой - да, но не обращённой непосредственно к Карофски, то теперь он решил это исправить. Едва ему удалось встретиться взглядом с парнем, который уже стоял у выхода, ожидая свою мать, Себастиан ему заигрывающе подмигнул и отчётливо произнёс:  
\- Тебе нравится смотреть на это, куколка?  
Хоть Курт и боялся того, что мог увидеть, он не удержался и повернулся к Дэйву, который покраснел от бешенства и шумно дышал через нос. Когда же Хаммел снова обернулся к Себастиану, чтобы сказать тому завязать с этим раз и навсегда, то не успел предотвратить катастрофы... Себастиан поднёс левый кулак ко рту и быстро, но ясно симулировал оральный сервис, этого ему показалось мало, и он демонстративно провёл большим пальцем по губам и послал парню воздушный поцелуй. Курт готов был броситься на него через стол, но было поздно. Когда спектакль Себастиана закончился, громкий треск захлопнувшейся двери дал всем понять, что Карофски его не оценил. Довольная улыбка Себастиана исчезла, как только он увидел испуганное лицо Курта. Он не мог знать, что, наверняка, Дэйв воспринял бы все его жесты, как знак того, что Курт проговорился, и что на следующий день в школе ему придётся за это расплачиваться. Себастиан думал, что он просто смутил юного гомофоба.  
\- Идиот, - сказал Курт, поднимаясь, схватил куртку и вышел, не говоря больше ни слова.  
Этой ночью он с трудом смог заснуть. Ему хотелось позвонить Блейну, но он боялся заставить того беспокоиться. Он знал, что Андерсон, из лучших побуждений, попытался бы снова поговорить с Дэвидом, только ещё больше усложняя ситуацию Курта.  
Отцу тоже нельзя было говорить, было бы ещё хуже.  
Он попытался убедить себя, что ничего плохого не случиться, после чего провалился в беспокойный сон.  
На следующий день, едва войдя в школу, он постарался смешаться с толпой и вообще, по возможности, сделаться невидимкой, чтобы без потерь добраться до кабинета литературы.   
Естественно, это не помогло, потому что через секунду Дэйв выплеснул ему прямо в лицо синий слаш, быстро впитавшийся в ткань его кофты. Чтобы свести потери к минимуму, Курт поспешил к шкафчику за сменной одеждой и побежал в свой обычный туалет. Он даже не злился, более того, он почти радовался: после вчерашнего спектакля в Лайма Бин, он ожидал от Карофски чего-то большего, чем слаш в лицо. Может, Дэйв удовольствовался выражением страха на его лице, когда он увидел его в коридоре.  
Курт бросил вещи рядом с умывальником и начал быстро раздеваться: ему совсем не хотелось опоздать на урок Блейна, да ещё заработать замечание, так что он намочил полотенце и стал вытирать грудь, стараясь не обращать внимание на синяки всех оттенков, покрывавшие плечи и спину.  
Когда он услышал звук открывающейся двери и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошёл, он вспомнил первую встречу с Блейном и сразу решил, что этим же вечером расскажет Блейну об угрозах Карофски. Он бы понял, почему Курт молчал и помог бы ему: он ведь обещал защитить его. И теперь, в месте их первой встречи, Курт, наконец, почувствовал, что готов полностью ему довериться.  
Благодаря этому осознанию, он обернулся с улыбкой...  
И эта улыбка тут же сошла с его лица, когда он увидел Карофски, который закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на него так, что у него кровь заледенела в жилах.   
Теперь Курт понял, что слаш был только способом заманить его в этот туалет, куда никто никогда не ходит.  
Он отступил назад, пока не наткнулся на стену.


	28. Chapter 28

Дверь туалета закрылась за Дэйвом, между ними был только короткий коридор с умывальниками по одну сторону и кабинками - по другую. Испуганный решительным видом Дэвида, Курт попятился назад, пока не упёрся голой спиной в покрытую плиткой стену туалета. Она оказалась чертовски холодной, поэтому он инстинктивно обхватил себя руками, немного - чтобы согреться, немного - чтобы прикрыться.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - спросил он демонстративно уверенным голосом. В действительности же его состояние было далеко от спокойствия: раздетый до пояса, ещё мокрый от воды и сиропа, наедине с Дэйвом в этом проклятом туалете, он чувствовал себя более беззащитным, чем когда-либо. Каждый синяк, казалось, горел под кожей, и угрозы Дэвида эхом отдавались в его голове. Никогда раньше Курту не было так страшно. Сейчас он по-настоящему боялся, что с ним может произойти что-то плохое. Что-то действительно ужасное.  
Он так сожалел теперь, что не рассказал обо всём Блейну, что не попросил кого-нибудь из хора проводить его, чтобы переодеться, что не остановил Себастиана, прежде чем тот устроил тот дурацкий спектакль. Курт гордо поднял голову, симулируя бесстрашие, пока другой медленно к нему приближался.  
\- Что я хочу? - повторил Карофски, с издёвкой. - Чего я НЕ хочу, Хаммел.  
Между ними оставалось уже не больше пары шагов, и Курту казалось, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. На секунду его посетила мысль сбежать, но пространство рядом с Дэйвом было настолько маленьким, что, без сомнения, тот поймал бы его и долбанул со всей дури о дверцы кабинок или об умывальники. В результате Курт был бы точно покалечен, а Карофски разозлился бы ещё сильнее: лучше было не двигаться с места и надеяться на лучшее.  
\- Вчера вечером ты на славу позабавился в Лайма Бин, а сейчас - моя очередь. Здорово развлёкся с твоими дружками-педиками? Думаешь, ты теперь такой крутой, потому что унизил меня перед моей матерью? Это ведь так весело - насмехаться над людьми, да? А кто сейчас смеётся, когда ты один, и никого нет, чтобы вступиться за тебя?  
Карофски говорил сквозь зубы, всё его тело было напряжено, а кулаки сжаты до боли. Казалось, что он произносил эти слова механически, словно это была речь, которую парень повторял в своей голове бесконечное число раз. Курт не мог знать, что Дэйв прошлым вечером отказался от ужина, слишком возбуждённый, чтобы есть и, к удивлению его родителей, ушёл к себе в комнату, не давая никаких объяснений своему странному поведению. Там он закрылся и принялся ходить взад-вперёд, временами останавливаясь, рассеянно покачивая свои модельки самолётов. Он старался найти нужные слова для разговора с Куртом в школе, но он чувствовал себя слишком напуганным и запутавшимся, чтобы мыслить здраво. Единственное, чего ему бы хотелось - это наорать на чертова Хаммела и спросить, почему он рассказал о его секрете своим дружкам.  
Почему он это сделал? Дэвид был уверен, что Курт понял, насколько для него важно, чтобы никто не знал об этом. Он думал, что, несмотря на тот поцелуй, на продолжавшиеся удары об стенку и угрозы, тот должен был держать обещание и не выдавать его... что он был достаточно запуган. Почему же тогда он его предал?  
И что теперь можно было сделать, если даже угрозы не заставили Курта молчать?  
Дэвиду необходимо было поговорить с ним, но он знал, что тот никогда не пошёл бы с ним в какое-то уединённое место по доброй воле. Естественно, Хаммел не доверял ему, и кто бы его смог в этом винить? Тогда Дэйв пошёл на хитрость...  
\- Нет... никто над тобой не смеялся. Я ничего им не говорил. Никто ничего не знает. Клянусь, - уверил его Курт слегка дрожащим голосом.  
\- Никто? Значит, по-твоему, я должен поверить, что тот тип устроил всю эту сцену ничего не зная... думаешь, я такой дурак? - прорычал Карофски в ответ.  
\- Себастиан сделал это только потому, что ты всё время смотрел в нашу сторону, если бы ты не привлёк к себе его внимание, он бы никогда не поставил тебя в неловкое положение, - Курт старался звучать убедительно, но проблема была в том, что предположение Дэвида вовсе не выглядело абсурдным, хотя и не имело ничего общего с правдой. Было вполне понятно, почему он именно так интерпретировал жест Себастиана, думая, что Курт проболтался.  
\- А я считал тебя умнее, Хаммел. Тебе не на руку трепаться о моих делах, особенно, если ты рассказываешь о них людям, которые не в состоянии держать их про себя и делать вид, что ничего не знают, - голос Дэйва стал жёстче, он был уже в шаге от Курта, который вжался ещё крепче в стенку, дрожа от холода.  
\- Я же сказал тебе, я никому... - попытался он объяснить снова.  
\- Никому? Даже профессору Андерсону? Даже ему? С чего бы тогда он пристал ко мне с такими разговорами на следующий же день после...  
 _...нашего поцелуя..._  
\- ...того случая? Хочешь сказать, что это - чистое совпадение? - с издёвкой произнёс он. Услышав эти слова, Курт распахнул глаза.  
ЭТО было правдой. Он не сохранил секрет Карофски, он признался во всём Блейну: явился к нему домой, опустошённый, мокрый от дождя, и рассказал ему всё. А потом получил свой первый поцелуй. Он никогда бы не забыл тот день. День, когда он понял, что у него может быть всё...  
Дэйв воспринял его молчание, как признание вины.  
\- Я знал! Я ЗНАЛ! - внезапно он схватил его с силой за запястье и дёрнул на себя, продолжая повторять эти слова срывающимся голосом. - Я знал! Проклятье, я знал. Боже, клянусь, если кто-нибудь в школе...  
\- Отпусти, ты делаешь мне больно... - всхлипнул Курт, когда тот сжал руку сильнее.  
\- Знаешь, что случится, если кто-нибудь в школе узнает? - процедил Дэвид сквозь зубы в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Курта. Тот безразлично пожал плечами и Дэйв смущённо на него взглянул, не отпуская руки.  
\- Думаю, никто лучше меня не может знать это, разве не так? Уже два года, как ты и твои приятели не даёте мне ни минуты покоя, - он слегка развернулся, демонстрируя синяки, которые до сих пор старался прятать. И которые Дэйв в ярости не заметил. - Наверное, и для тебя найдётся кто-то большой и сильный, кому будет приятно объяснять тебе ежедневно, насколько ты неправильный. Нет?  
Курт уже устал что-то доказывать и не мог понять, чего тот хотел от него. Хотел, чтобы он молчал, чтобы он исчез... ему было уже всё равно.   
Карофски потрясённо смотрел на отметины на теле Курта, их было с десяток. Некоторые - маленькие, значит удар пришёлся на угол, другие, на плечах, были тройные - по форме отдушин шкафчиков, другие - большие и неопределённой формы, наверное, от падения на дно мусорного контейнера. Эти лиловые пятна были ужасны, и это была его вина. Он всё ещё сжимал пальцы вокруг запястья Курта, который смотрел на него гордо и отрешённо одновременно. Если бы он посмотрел ему в лицо, Дэвид понял бы, что тот бросает ему вызов; если он вынес всё это, вынесет и остальное, но не изменится. Но Дэйв не смотрел ему в глаза: он не мог оторвать взгляда от очевидных знаков его насилия, его страха и его невежества... Он был в шоке от осознания того, что он был ответственным за то, что видел.  
Десятки раз под душем в раздевалке или дома в своей постели, он яростно дрочил, представляя, что касается тела Курта: он представлял его подтянутым и гладким, без малейшего изъяна, совершенным. Горячая кожа, мягкая и ароматная. В его мечтах глаза Курта смотрели на него с желанием, с его губ слетали стоны удовольствия: в действительности всё было не так.  
И никогда бы не стало.  
Дэйв отвёл, наконец, глаза от него и огляделся, словно приходя в себя после сна. Теперь он глядел на то, что делал, будто бы со стороны: он всё ещё прижимал Курта к стенке, тот дрожал от холода, закусив губу, на его лице был испуг и... неприкрытое отвращение. Дэвид отпустил его и отступил на шаг, глядя на костяшки руки, побелевшие от напряжения, с которым он только что сжимал запястье Курта: никогда он не сознавал, каковы были последствия его действий, ведь до сих пор они были скрыты под стильными рубашками и экстравагантными свитерками. Теперь же ему пришлось увидеть это своими глазами.  
И в этом не было тепла. Не было ничего гладкого, нетронутого или ароматного. Был только приторный запах слаша и дешёвого школьного мыла. Кожа Курта была холодная и покрытая отметинами от его ударов, а глаза парня, казалось, умоляли "Оставь меня в покое".  
Курт растирал покрасневшее запястье, на котором явно назревал здоровенный синяк. Он продолжал неуверенно смотреть на Дэвида, не понимая, что происходит. Может, это было и глупо с его стороны, но только сейчас Карофски понял, что у него серьёзная проблема, и эта проблема - не Курт.  
Если он мастурбировал, думая о Курте, то не потому, что тот его провоцировал или заразил... Если он поцеловал парня, то не потому, что хотел его унизить или запугать и заставить молчать. До того момента он даже не понимал, что именно он должен скрывать от всего мира, но сейчас осознание правды поразило его, как удар молнии.  
Он ненавидел Курта потому, что тот был тем, кем сам он не мог быть.  
Он ненавидел Курта потому, что тот понял, кем был, и находил в себе храбрость и силы, чтобы быть собой, несмотря на то, что это тяжело.  
Он ненавидел Курта потому, что влюбился в него, даже не заметив, как и когда.  
И, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, сделал всё, чтобы не иметь даже малейшего шанса на взаимность.  
Он был геем.  
\- Я... мне жаль, - Карофски отвернулся, внезапно смутившись от вида полуобнажённого парня и, схватив чистую рубашку, лежавшую рядом с раковиной, неловко протянул её ему. Курт ещё не понимал, что ничего плохого с ним уже не случится и продолжал смотреть на другого, не зная, что делать. Он поспешно запахнул на груди рубашку, не застёгивая.  
\- Не знаю, что со мной... я... - побормотал Карофски, снова приближаясь и поднимая руку. Не зная, что этот жест был попыткой утешить его, Курт зажмурил глаза и опустил голову, ожидая удара.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь меня выслушать? - прорычал раздражённо Дэйв, хватая того за руки, отчаянно вцепившиеся в ткань рубашки. Он никогда не был силён в разговорах. Как, впрочем, и в прикосновениях, особенно когда чувствовал себя таким возбуждённым и запутавшимся, как теперь. Он не знал, как заставить Курта остаться и выслушать его.  
В приступе гнева он снова толкнул того к стенке.  
\- Пожалуйста, отпусти меня! Я не скажу НИКОМУ! - всхлипнул Курт, не открывая глаз и мотая головой в надежде убедить его.  
Потом кто-то схватил Дэйва за плечи и оторвал от Курта, швырнув его к умывальникам. Курт скользнул по стенке на пол и уронил голову на колени.  
\- Ты - вон отсюда! И знай, это не обойдётся без последствий.  
Тяжёлые шаги быстро удалились, дверь захлопнулась с грохотом. Потом этот голос... приблизился.  
\- Курт? Ты в порядке? - не слыша ответа, он повторил обеспокоенно. - Курт. Курт! Что с тобой?  
Это был Блейн, он присел рядом с ним и тихонько поглаживал его руку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Хаммел поднял на него опухшие от слёз глаза, стыдясь своего заплаканного лица.  
\- Он ушёл, но эта история должна закончиться сейчас. Теперь будем делать по-моему, хорошо? - Блейн сел рядом с ним и обнял за плечи. Курт уткнулся лицом в его рубашку, стараясь унять рыдания. Наконец-то он был в безопасности.  
Блейн сразу понял, что что-то было не так: тем утром за завтраком Себастиан намекнул на сценку, которую он разыграл посреди Лайма Бин, рассказав о реакции Курта, по его мнению, преувеличенной. Себастиан не знал о поцелуе, не знал, что футболист мог интерпретировать его глупое поведение единственным образом. Встревоженный этим, Блейн попытался сразу позвонить Курту, но тот не ответил, тогда он решил задержать его после урока под любым предлогом. Он хотел услышать версию Курта и попытаться снова убедить его пойти к директору.  
Его беспокойство возросло, когда он не увидел Хаммела в классе, а на мобильнике - никакого предупреждения с его стороны. По какой бы причине Курт ни опаздывал на урок, он всегда отправлял sms Блейну. Это не избавляло его от замечания перед классом или от необходимости предоставить подписанное отцом оправдание. Это было нужно для спокойствия Блейна. Зная, что парень просто переодевает мокрую одежду или застрял дома из-за того, что Финн заснул за завтраком, он мог расслабиться и не думать о худшем: Курт обещал ему рассказывать о том, что с ним происходит в школе, но Блейн жил в постоянном страхе, что ситуация может в любой момент деградировать.  
Курт, вероятно, даже не сознавал, насколько Блейн о нём беспокоился: даже когда их встречи в кафе превратились в настоящие свидания, он никогда не забывал спрашивать, как у него были дела в школе, приставал ли к нему Карофски после того поцелуя, и как он себя вёл. Курт казался спокойным, но Андерсон продолжал приглядываться к нему в поисках той печали, которая месяцами жила в его глазах. Он наблюдал за каждым его движением, искал скрытый смысл между строк его сочинений, подглядывал за ним, когда тот думал, что он один. Иногда парень казался усталым, но, к счастью, никогда - напуганным или страдающим.  
Блейну было невыносимо думать, что и с Куртом может случиться то же, что произошло когда-то с ним. С первого дня в школе, когда он встретил его в том туалете, он пообещал себе, что сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы защитить парня. И когда Курт отказался обращаться к Фиггинсу, чтобы сообщать о надписях на шкафчике и об издевательствах, Блейн был этим недоволен, но он доверился его здравому смыслу: Курт обещал всё ему рассказывать. И он знал, что Курт никогда бы его не обманул.  
До знакомства с Блейном, Курт решил для себя, что лучше не реагировать, потому что это было бесполезно и потому, что боялся усугубить этим ситуацию. Терпеть было противно, но, казалось, что так он сумеет дотянуть до конца школы, с минимальными потерями. С момента, когда отношения между ним и Блейном перешли на другой уровень, в его жизни появилось столько счастья, что даже угрозы Дэвида и боль от ударов не могли убавить его оптимизм. Блейн не осознавал, сколько силы он и компания Себастиана и Эрика давали Курту. Понимание того, что он может на них рассчитывать, шанс быть принятым в NYADA и дружба ребят из хора давали Курту веру в лучшее.  
Веру, которая могла стать для него фатальной, если бы Дэйв не увидел его синяков или напал бы на него, боясь быть раскрытым... или из-за очередного отказа.  
В любом случае, что-то подтолкнуло Блейна: пустая парта, отсутствие сообщения на мобильнике, утренний разговор с Себастианом... он извинился перед ребятами и попросил их вести себя тихо, пока он сходит по делу в учительскую. Потом он вышел из кабинета, сходил к шкафчику Курта, зашёл в туалет в главном коридоре и, наконец - в заброшенный туалет в лабораторном крыле. Здесь он распахнул дверь и застал сцену, которая стоила ему года жизни: Курта было почти не видно за огромной фигурой Дэвида Карофски, который прижимал того к стенке в глубине туалета. Приблизившись, он увидел отчаянное и испуганное выражение Курта, который осел на пол, едва он отпихнул от него нападающего.  
Ему было неважно, куда убежал Дэйв, с ним он разберётся потом. Сейчас его занимал только Курт, отчаянно рыдавший на его плече, вцепившись намертво в его пиджак. У Блейна перехватило дыхание: что именно он прервал? Когда Дэйв обернулся, он не казался взбешённым, несмотря на то, что с силой прижимал Курта к стене. Он казался, скорее, расстроенным. Блейн не мог этого понять, и только Курт сумел бы прояснить ситуацию.  
Он поглаживал его по спине, целуя время от времени волосы, пока дыхание парня не выровнялось и он не поднял глаза.  
\- Ты слышал, Курт? Он ушёл, но эта история должна закончиться сейчас же, пока никто не пострадал. Теперь поступим по-моему. Ладно? - сказал он спокойно. В этот момент он больше, чем когда-либо чувствовал себя бессильным защитить Курта. Он задавался вопросом, правильно ли было молчать до сих пор. Или, может, ничего бы и не случилось, если бы не дурацкая выходка Себастиана.  
\- Я... - попытался ответить Курт, дрожа от холода. Блейн встал и протянул ему руку, ободряюще улыбаясь.  
\- На полу холодно, ты заболеешь. Вставай и оденься, мы пойдём в учительскую, я приготовлю тебе отвратительный, но горячий кофе, и ты согреешься. А потом ты расскажешь мне, что случилось, и мы пойдём к Фиггинсу, и позвоним твоему отцу. И родителям Дэвида, - Курт закусил губу и взялся за руку Блейна, чтобы подняться. Когда он встал, Блейн не смотрел ему в лицо.  
И больше не улыбался.  
Его глаза были прикованы к открывшемуся участку кожи, потому что рубашка Курта так и осталась незастёгнутой. Прежде чем Курт успел запахнуться, Блейн схватился за края его одежды и сдёрнул её, разглядывая с ужасом каждую отметину, потом взглянул на Курта.  
\- Что это, Курт? - голос его был спокоен, но полон чувства, которое парень не сумел распознать. Злость?  
\- Это... я могу объяснить тебе, - только и смог сказать он.  
\- Что это, Курт? - Блейн повторил вопрос, повышая голос. Курт опустил глаза и промолчал. - Что ты скрывал от меня? Сколько... как давно это у тебя? Недели?  
Никакого ответа.  
\- Месяцы? Проклятье, Курт, месяцы? - Блейн отпустил ткань, которую ещё сжимал в руках, и Курт, наконец, узнал чувство, которым было пропитано каждое его слово. Это было разочарование.  
Он еле заметно кивнул и, подняв голову, встретил убитый взгляд Блейна... тогда он почувствовал, как что-то в нём сломалось. Появилась трещина.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты беспокоился. Это бы всё равно не помогло...  
\- Не помогло бы? Курт, это побои! Что ещё ты от меня скрывал? - он провёл рукой по волосам в отчаянии, отходя на пару шагов и отворачиваясь. Все эти месяцы он доверял ему и не предпринимал ничего, потому что по рассказам Курта, казалось, что ситуация оставалась под контролем. А теперь выясняется, что всё это время его избивали. Возможно, ежедневно. - Что ещё, Курт? Я доверял тебе. Я доверял... ты же обещал мне, Курт! Ты обещал рассказывать обо всём!  
И снова Курт виновато посмотрел на него, не решаясь рассказать ему всё и ухудшить положение.  
\- Что ещё, Курт? Синяки, преследования, что ещё ты скрываешь от меня? - спросил Андерсон, глядя так, словно Курт внезапно стал кем-то посторонним, незнакомцем.  
\- Он... он угрожал убить меня. Если я расскажу кому-нибудь... о поцелуе, - пробормотал он тихо. - Я не мог сказать тебе... не... не хочу, чтобы... не хочу идти к директору. Мой отец будет волноваться и...  
\- Нет. Курт, нет. С первого дня я поклялся, что помогу тебе. Ты не хотел, чтобы я обращался к директору, но умалчивать о слаше в лицо, это не то же самое, что скрывать угрозу смертью. Здесь вопрос в том, чтобы принять правильное решение. И если ты недостаточно взрослый, чтобы понять это, придётся мне принять это решение.  
\- Но... прошу тебя, Блейн. Это ни к чему не приведёт.  
\- Нет. Оденься, ты должен прилично выглядеть, чтобы говорить с директором, - сказал Блейн, отворачиваясь к дверям. - Скажи мне только одну вещь. Все эти недели... каждый раз, когда я пытался снять с тебя... каждый раз, когда ты говорил, что не готов, чтобы я смотрел на тебя... Это было правдой, или только оправданием, чтобы продолжать скрывать от меня эти отметины?  
Трещина внутри Курта расширилась, но он не ответил на этот вопрос. В этом не было нужды, Блейн и так знал правду.  
\- Не хочу к директору, - повторил он, заправляя рубашку. - Ничего не изменится.  
Блейн продолжал смотреть на дверь, даже когда Курт оделся и, смяв в руках мокрую одежду, подошёл к нему.   
\- Я думал, ты мне доверяешь достаточно, чтобы рассказывать о том, что с тобой происходит. Очевидно, для тебя я - не тот, на кого можно рассчитывать. Мне жаль. Я не знаю, что меня больше разочаровало, твоё молчание или я сам, потому что оказался не в состоянии обеспечить тебе безопасность, - ответил он сухо. Курт робко обнял его.  
\- Ты ошибаешься. Это просто мелочь, которая со временем росла и становилась неуправляемой... я знал, что ты рассердишься. Я был неправ, что скрывал это от тебя, мне очень жаль. Мне казалось, что всё под контролем и...   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты закончил, как я, Курт, - прервал его Блейн. - Я годами терпел, никогда не боролся. Я сделал ошибку, поверив, что всё под контролем, что хуже не могло быть... И я попал в больницу, а потом спрятался в Далтоне. Так или иначе, я всегда был жертвой. У тебя же есть отец, готовый бороться, как лев, за твоё право быть таким, каким ты хочешь. Ты был таким... храбрым, уверенным... Сознание того, что, в какой-то мере, это - и моя заслуга, делало меня счастливым. Я гордился этим. Это позволяло мне верить, что я стал кем-то лучшим, чем тот запуганный мальчик, каким я был когда-то.  
Он повернулся к Курту и приложил ладонь к его щеке. Блейн поцеловал его в уголок рта. Это был горький поцелуй.  
\- Очевидно, я ошибался, потому что ты счёл необходимым защищать меня, скрывая правду, - тот попытался возразить, но Блейн не позволил. Он взял его руку, которой тот всё ещё обнимал его и отстранил парня. - Но это уже не важно. Важно, что правда всё-таки вышла наружу. Теперь пойдём, Хаммел, позволь мне делать мою работу, - произнёс он холодно, выходя из туалета.  
Где всё началось.  
И где, возможно, всё закончилось.


	29. Chapter 29

Впервые за много лет, сев за стол тем утром, Бёрт не увидел напротив сына, рассеянно жующего свои хлопья и читающего какой-нибудь модный журнал. Никаких подшучиваний над поведением Финна за столом, никаких назидательных разговоров о здоровом питании... Бёрт по-быстрому засунул в рот хрустящий бекон, пользуясь опозданием Курта и поспешно прожевал его, продолжая поглядывать на дверь... но Курт не появлялся. Когда Финн развалился на своём стуле, протягивая руку к коробке с печеньем, Бёрт начал волноваться. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что отсутствие Курта было связано с назначенной на сегодня встречей с Фиггинсом.   
\- Курт! Поторопись, иначе мы опоздаем! Курт! - крикнул он, не поднимаясь наверх. Может, волосы сегодня не хотели укладываться, или сын не мог подобрать подходящий пиджак для встречи с родителями Карофски. Когда через десять минут Курт всё ещё не подал признаков жизни, Бёрт направился в его комнату, продолжая по дороге звать его.  
\- Курт, почему ты ещё в комнате? Уже почти восемь! - сказал он, открывая дверь и замирая на пороге, потому что комната была погружена в сумрак. Со стоном Курт засунул голову под подушку, чтобы спрятаться от света настольной лампы, которую его отец только что включил. Ему хотелось навсегда остаться там, в темноте, жалея себя... пусть только все о нём забудут.  
В отчаянной попытке избавиться от родителя, он что-то жалобно проскулил, но безрезультатно. В следующий момент матрас просел под тяжестью отца, усевшегося рядом с ним.  
\- В чём дело? - спросил Бёрт, гладя его по спине поверх одеяла. В ответ откуда-то из-под покрывала раздался приглушённый вздох. Тогда старший Хаммел не выдержал, решительно схватил подушку и швырнул её на тумбочку. Курт повернул к нему голову и уставился на него с умоляющим выражением. Глаза у него были опухшие и покрасневшие.  
\- Пожалуйста, пап... можно я сегодня не пойду в школу?  
Тот взглянул на него с сомнением, ни на секунду не принимая всерьёз такую возможность. Когда Курт вчера вернулся из школы в сопровождении своего преподавателя литературы, им двоим с трудом удалось удержать Хаммела-старшего от того, чтобы он тут же отправился разбираться домой к Карофски. И теперь, когда Блейн убедил его поговорить с директором, он не собирался отступать. Сейчас, на холодную голову, Бёрт понимал, что заявиться с обвинениями в дом того парня только осложнило бы всё, но вчерашнее известие о том, что Курт неделями и месяцами скрывал от него то, что происходило с ним в школе, повергло его в шок. И это ещё не принимая во внимание того, что, когда они с Блейном попросили его присесть, потому что он и Курт "должны поговорить с ним о чём-то важном", Бёрт приготовился услышать официальное заявление об их отношениях, а уж никак не сообщение о том, что его сыну угрожает и регулярно избивает его другой ученик этой школы.  
\- Не обсуждается, Курт. Ты тоже был там вчера, мы вместе всё обсудили и решили, что так поступить - лучше всего. Если Фиггинс не предпримет соответствующие меры, придумаем что-то другое. Но я не собираюсь делать вид, что всё в порядке, - ответил он убеждённо. Курт снова заскулил, не вылезая из-под одеяла.   
\- Ты правда на меня не сердишься? - повторил он в сотый раз. С тех пор, как вчера вечером Бёрт после известия покраснел, как рак, и Блейну пришлось его буквально пригвоздить к дивану, чтобы он не натворил глупостей, Курт не переставал повторять этот вопрос.  
\- Нет. Я не сержусь. Просто мне хотелось бы узнать об этом раньше. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы в первый же раз, как это случилось, ты пришёл ко мне... но я понимаю, что тебе было страшно. И понимаю, что терпеть и молчать проще, чем протестовать, а потом видеть, как все твои усилия ни к чему не приводят. Всё в порядке, Курт. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы всё сложилось иначе, но всё в порядке, - Бёрт встал. - А теперь одевайся, мы опаздываем.  
\- Пап? - Бёрт со вздохом снова опустился на кровать. Он хорошо знал эту интонацию сына.  
\- Что такое, сынок?  
\- Блейн тоже сердится на меня. Из-за того, что я не рассказал ему... об угрозах и синяках. Я обещал сказать ему, если бы ситуация ухудшилась, но... я не сделал этого, - сказал он едва слышно. С того ужина, на который Бёрт пригласил Андерсона, Курт не стеснялся называть Блейна по имени даже перед отцом, и их встречи в Лайма Бин не были больше ни для кого из семьи секретом. Он просто умалчивал о том, как часто бывал у Блейна дома. И о том, что они давно были... больше, чем друзьями.  
\- И почему ты так поступил?  
\- Он думает, что я молчал, потому что считал, что он не сможет меня защитить. Или чтобы защитить его. Я так... разочаровал его, пап. Я не сдержал обещания; думаю, он никогда не простит меня, - парень накрутил край простыни на пальцы и сжал руку в кулак. Кому угодно было бы ясно, что речь шла не просто о расстроенном его поведением преподавателе, и, уж конечно, это не укрылось от Бёрта Хаммела, который любил сына и знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
\- У него это... пройдёт.  
\- А если нет? - тревожно спросил Курт, приподнимая голову.  
\- На твоём месте я бы не беспокоился. Когда любишь кого-то, случается сердиться на этого человека, но в конце всегда прощаешь, всегда. И чем сильнее любишь, тем больше надежд возлагаешь на любимого человека, тем больше ожидаешь от него, и тем острее может быть разочарование. Ты молод, и Блейн - тоже. Вам просто надо научиться слышать друг друга и прощать. Он простит тебя, Курт, этот парень так влюблён в тебя... я думаю, он простит рано или поздно. А тебе следует попытаться объяснить ему, почему ты так поступил; помоги ему понять. А если он не захочет слушать... ты выслушай его.  
Теперь Курт уже сидел на кровати и смотрел на отца во все глаза.  
\- Влюблён? Не говори глупости, папа. Я не... - попытался он отрицать.  
Бёрт спокойно улыбнулся и встал.  
\- Ты искал совета, я его тебе дал. Может, я многого не знаю, но, уверяю тебя, некоторые вещи от меня не скрыть, особенно, если речь идёт о тебе. Когда ты будешь готов поговорить об этом со мной, я тебя выслушаю, но не смей врать мне, Курт.  
Покраснев от смущения, парень молча кивнул.  
\- Теперь одевайся. Уже почти пора выходить, - Бёрт вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Курта размышлять над его словами. С того самого первого ужина в доме Хаммелов у него и Кэрол появились определённые подозрения насчёт... рода дружбы между его сыном и тем парнем. Ещё пару ужинов спустя сомнения уступили место уверенности. Хотя двое старались этого не демонстрировать - привязанность, которую они испытывали друг к другу была очевидной и искренней. Курт стал явно спокойнее по сравнению с первыми месяцами учёбы, и для семейства Хаммелов вид счастливого Курта оказался достаточным поводом, чтобы принять Блейна и отодвинуть на второй план сомнения, которые возникли у них вначале по поводу их отношений. Блейн был славным парнем, и Бёрт доверял чутью Курта.  
Ночью Курт просидел, замотавшись в шарф Блейна с мобильником в одной руке и томиком "Гордости и предубеждения" в другой, без конца перечитывая любимые места и посвящение Блейна. Потом он медленно провалился в состояние полусна, в котором воспоминание об их первом объятии странным образом перемешалось с воспоминанием о первом поцелуе. Когда он проснулся, происшествия вчерашнего дня хлестнули его, как пощёчина, и он не переставал себя спрашивать, что могло означать молчание Блейна.  
Теперь он был для него только Хаммел?  
Или Блейн так сказал просто потому, что был в тот момент... рассержен и огорчён?  
Можно было это как-то исправить?  
Все эти размышления, в конце концов, привели его в состояние тихого отчаяния, и он зарылся под одеяло, пока отец не пришёл его будить. Как обычно, Бёрт всё понял. И в точности знал, что его сын хотел услышать.  
 _Борись, чтобы удержать то, чем дорожишь._

Сорока пятью минутами позже Курт сидел со своим отцом перед кабинетом директора, а напротив них расположились Дэвид Карофски и его родители. Дэйв заметно нервничал и постоянно потирал потеющие руки, не поднимая глаз. Курт откинулся на спинку кресла стараясь дышать потише и не пялиться всё время на спину Блейна, который был уже в кабинете Фиггинса и довольно возбуждённо что-то ему втолковывал. Как ни странно, Курт больше нервничал из-за встречи с Блейном, чем из-за предстоящего разговора с директором.  
Прошлым вечером, после того, как Блейн покинул дом Хаммелов, Курт долго обсуждал сложившуюся ситуацию с отцом, а потом позвонил Андерсону. Мобильник Блейна оказался выключенным, а дома отвечал Себастиан, казавшийся с каждым разом всё более смущённым. В перерыве между попытками застать Блейна, его домашний телефон внезапно зазвонил, и он не задумываясь ответил:  
\- Блейн? - но это был не он.  
Это был Дэйв, который дрожащим голосом обещал, что расскажет обо всём своим родителям, как только вернётся с тренировки. Он не просил Курта отказаться от идеи заявить на него, он только просил простить его, и его голос был настолько убитым, почти неузнаваемым... Дэвид ещё не знал, что его родителей уже проинформировали из школы, и что на следующее утро у них назначена встреча с директором. Дэйв повесил трубку до того, как Курт успел сказать ему об этом, оставляя парня совершенно ошарашенным.  
В кабинете директора Блейн стоял перед столом Фиггинса, опираясь на него обеими руками, а Эмма сидела рядом.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, не думаю, что стоит принимать всю эту историю так близко к сердцу. Это просто мальчишество и... - произнёс Фиггинс неуверенно. Профессор наклонился к нему, повторяя в очередной раз решение проблемы, которое они с мисс Пиллсбери нашли.  
\- Мистер Фиггинс, со всем уважением, если Вы не разберётесь с этим вопросом как должно, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы весь город узнал, насколько мало энтузиазма Вы вкладываете в руководство этой школой. Вы не можете просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и я не намерен Вам это позволить. Так что Вам следует принять решение как можно скорее. Так, Эмма? - не убирая рук со стола, Блейн резко повернулся к Эмме, которая решительно кивнула.  
\- Это новаторское предложение, в Carmel High оно получило широкую поддержку со стороны родителей, а также школьного совета. Это может стать отличной рекламой, придать блеск школе и увеличить её престиж, - добавила она убеждённо.  
Директор потёр переносицу и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. Пусть они войдут, - ответил он наконец. Ликуя, Блейн открыл дверь и пригласил всех внутрь.  
Встреча оказалась менее неприятной, чем Курт мог себе представить. Если бы не отстранённость и чисто профессиональное обращение Блейна, он сказал бы, что всё прошло идеально. Родители Карофски безусловно признали, что у их сына проблемы, и что прошлым вечером он сам им всё рассказал, не зная ещё, что из школы им уже звонили.  
\- Дэйв виноват, он поступал неправильно, и теперь, слава Богу, осознал это. Мы согласимся с любым наказанием, которое вы сочтёте нужным, но мы решили принять меры и дома, - мать Дэвида повернулась к Курту и положила свою руку на его. - Мне жаль, что нам понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять, что что-то было не так. И что тебе пришлось расплачиваться за последствия проблем Дэйва, и за наш недосмотр. Прошу тебя принять наши извинения, Курт, - он слегка кивнул и попытался поймать взгляд Дэвида, который всё ещё смотрел в пол. Женщина продолжила. - Мы всё знаем, это будет долгий путь.  
Из этих слов Курт понял, что они прекрасно понимали, почему именно он оказался излюбленной жертвой преследований Дэйва. К счастью, казалось, что они не делали трагедии из возможной гомосексуальности сына. И снова он пожалел, что молчал обо всём.  
\- Хорошо, я рад, что вы с нами согласны. Учитывая, что физическое нападение на другого ученика является особо тяжким проступком, я подумал, что наиболее подходящим наказанием будет немедленное исключение из школы. Но, принимая во внимание тот факт, что Дэвид сам вам во всём признался и кажется искренне раскаявшимся в своих поступках, считаю, что лишать его возможности закончить в этом году школу и получить стипендию для поступления в колледж, будет перебором, - сказал Фиггинс. - Я хочу дать ему возможность измениться и продемонстрировать нам всем, что он понял, насколько неправильным было его поведение. Так что я подумал о возможной альтернативе, которая состоит в следующем: исключение на месяц и десять часов в неделю волонтёрских работ. Поскольку у Дэвида прекрасные оценки по математике, он будет оставаться каждый день после занятий, чтобы помочь ученикам, у которых с этим проблемы. Курт, знаю, тебе это кажется недостаточным, но, будь добр, выслушай до конца.  
Курт промолчал, и директор продолжил, повторяя слова, которые Блейн и Эмма ему только-что втолковывали.  
\- Возможно, сейчас уже поздно чтобы что-то исправить, но стоит попытаться. Со следующей недели, благодаря новым средствам, которые мисс Пиллсбери удалось найти, урезав фонды группы поддержки, в МакКинли откроется группа LGTB, которая поможет распространять необходимую информацию и прививать толерантность среди учеников. Дэйв приглашается участвовать во встречах и семинарах группы, как только его психолог сочтёт его готовым.  
Курт взволнованно заёрзал на стуле: эта идея явно не принадлежала директору, так что, должно быть, тут руку приложил Блейн, ну или Эмма. Ему захотелось поскорее поделиться новостью с Рейчел и её родителями. Бёрт сложил на груди руки с не слишком довольным видом. Блейн поспешил его успокоить.  
\- Естественно, это серьёзный жест доверия по отношению к Дэвиду. Всем должно быть ясно, что первое же нарушение с его стороны приведёт к немедленному исключению. Никто не должен расплачиваться за чьи-то сомнения, - добавил он, глядя на родителей парня, которые убеждённо закивали в ответ.  
Они поговорили ещё немного, потом все вышли из кабинета, оставляя Фиггинса с Эммой заниматься организационными вопросами. Карофски ушёл со своими родителями, которые перед этим ещё раз попросили прощения у Курта. Посреди коридора остались только Бёрт, Курт и Блейн. Бёрт быстро обнял сына, потом объявил, что ему нужно вернуться в мастерскую.  
\- Я... должен вас оставить, ребята, - он пожал руку Блейну и сказал: - Спасибо за всё.  
Они проводили его взглядом, потом Курт с надеждой посмотрел на Блейна.  
\- Ммм... я должен идти на урок литературы, но профессор - здесь...  
\- Я взял выходной, поскольку не знал, как долго продлилась бы эта встреча... Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, Курт, чтобы помочь тебе и Дэйву. Теперь... я лучше пойду, - сказал он, так ни разу и не взглянув на парня.  
\- Подожди. Посмотри на меня, - Курт схватил его за запястье, заставляя остановиться, в точности, как он сделал, когда впервые сказал Блейну о своих чувствах. - Курт или Хаммел. Кто я для тебя теперь? Ты не можешь уйти, не сказав мне этого.  
Блейн повернулся к нему встречаясь, наконец, глазами с беспокойным взглядом Курта. Он знал, что самым правильным было бы взять его лицо в свои руки и поцеловать, и прошептать, что всё будет хорошо, и что ему только нужно немного времени, чтобы понять, почему это всё его так ранило. Он знал, что его молчание и отстранённость были чем-то, имеющим отношение больше к нему одному, чем к ним двоим. Но это место было неподходящим... И, прежде всего, инстинкт Блейна кричал ему бежать. Бежать, чтобы оказаться подальше от Курта, прежде чем тот снова причинит ему боль.  
Прежде чем уйти, он сумел всё же ответить, прошептав:  
\- Я не знаю... Но я всё ещё... твой Блейн.

****

Блейн чувствовал себя инфантильным, взбешённым, разочарованным и бессильным. И всё это одновременно.  
Теперь, когда он знал, что с Куртом всё в порядке, когда он сделал свою работу, он мог отодвинуть в сторону профессора Андерсона и позволить Блейну занять его место. Он никак не мог понять, почему он оказался в этом водовороте эмоций... Он даже дышал с трудом.  
И когда он так себя чувствовал, только одна вещь могла помочь ему прийти в себя.  
Вернувшись домой из школы, он застал Себастиана, сидящим на ковре в гостиной с книгой на коленях и зажёванным карандашом в зубах. Как только Смайт его увидел, он вскочил и пошёл ему навстречу.  
\- Ну, как всё прошло? Я пробовал звонить Курту, но он не отвечает ни мне, ни Эрику, и... - затараторил он. С тех пор, как Себастиан узнал в подробностях о ситуации с Карофски, он неоднократно пытался поговорить с Куртом, но безуспешно. Ему хотелось попросить у него прощения, сказать, каким идиотом он себя чувствовал, узнать, как у него дела. Но Курт не дал ему такой возможности: он позвонил им домой, спросил Блейна и прервал разговор, как только понял, что тот не хочет с ним говорить, оставив Себастиана пялиться на гудящую трубку. И если Курт не хотел говорить с ним, слишком занятый своими проблемами, Блейн, со своей стороны, тоже не помогал: вкратце рассказав ему о том, что случилось, он закрылся в своей комнате и не сказал больше ни слова. Себастиан слышал, как тот разговаривал по телефону с какой-то Эммой, но ему не удалось вытянуть из него никаких объяснений его поведения.  
Раздражённый его молчанием, он упал в кресло и начал яростно вязать новый шарф, который теперь валялся на диване. Он знал, что Блейна ранила ложь Курта, и знал, что друг понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать. Не то, чтобы Себастиан был гением в отношениях, но когда речь шла о Блейне... для него всегда было всё ясно.  
Блейн был напуган. Нужно было только понять - почему.  
\- Что решил директор? А Курт, ему лучше? - спросил он, следуя за Блейном в его комнату. Он остановился на пороге, наблюдая, как Блейн берёт сумку и запихивает туда вещи.  
\- Блейн? Если ты собираешься в отпуск, знай, что я бы тоже хотел...  
Он не сразу понял , что происходит, но когда увидел боксёрские перчатки, Себастиан нервно сжал зубы. Эти перчатки были плохим знаком. И уже много месяцев Блейн не вытаскивал их из шкафа, что означало, что в течение этих месяцев Блейн не чувствовал себя бессильным и беззащитным.  
\- Блейн? - позвал он снова, ещё больше обеспокоенный. Друг не отреагировал, резко закрыл молнию сумки и закинул её через плечо. Он обернулся и стоял, молча глядя на Себастиана, пока тот не отошёл от двери, пропуская его. Пока он удалялся по коридору по направлению к выходу, Себастиан крикнул:  
\- Взрослые люди не так подходят...  
Но входная дверь уже захлопнулась за плечами Андерсона, который явно не собирался его слушать.  
\- ... не подходят к решению проблем, - закончил Себастиан, глядя на опустевшую прихожую.  
Было чуть больше трёх, когда кто-то позвонил в дверь. Он вздохнул, уверенный, что это Блейн, выскочивший в спешке из дома без ключей. Или Эрик. Потом в дверь постучали, и, открыв, он увидел перед собой Курта. Тот смущённо взглянул сразу через плечо Себастиана, ища того, кого, к сожалению, не было.   
\- Блейн дома? - спросил он, не проходя внутрь  
\- Его нет. Он... пошёл в спортзал, - он решил, что лучше было говорить правду.  
\- В спортзал?  
\- Боксировать.  
\- А. Сегодня у меня был урок фортепьяно... но в Лайма Бин он не пришёл, вечер Fox отменён, я так понимаю, - удивлённый его отсутствием, Курт решил не дожидаться его, хотя сегодня был день, посвящённый их любимым сериалам и пицце перед телевизором. Он ушёл с опущенными плечами, и Себастиан не нашёл в себе смелости остановить его и попросить остаться.  
Блейн вернулся домой около шести, едва волоча ноги. Снова Себастиан отложил свою книгу и пошёл за ним. Его волосы были ещё влажными после душа, но Смайту казалось невероятным, чтобы он провёл всё это время в спортзале. Блейн упал на кровать и скинул обувь.   
\- Иди к чёрту, - сказал он еле слышно, проводя рукой по лицу. Себастиан, стоящий перед ним, сложил руки на груди.  
\- Уйду, если ты мне скажешь, что с тобой происходит, - заявил он обеспокоенно.  
\- Что со мной происходит? То, что я неделями верил его лжи и ни о чём не догадывался, - ответил он неуверенно. В действительности проблема была не в этом, Андерсон сам ещё не понимал, в чём, но не хотел помощи от Себастиана. Это было глупо, но он не сознавал, что только откровенный разговор с Куртом мог бы ему помочь разобраться во всём.  
\- Да ладно, Блейн, по-твоему это - повод, чтобы не отвечать на его звонки? Да ещё в такой момент? Со всеми его проблемами ему не хватает как раз, чтобы его парень выкидывал такие штучки.  
\- Свою работу я сделал. Тот парень ему больше не навредит, и с Куртом всё будет в порядке.  
\- Естественно, потому что речь ведь идёт только об этом, точно?  
\- Себастиан, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, но, правда... иди к чёрту. Сейчас.  
Тот поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
\- Хорошо. Я всё понял. Просто... поговори с ним, ладно? - сказал он, прежде чем выйти и закрыть за собой дверь. Он вернулся только через пару часов, собираясь оставить пиво и пиццу на столе. Блейн крепко спал, свернувшись на покрывале и уткнувшись носом в подушку Курта, в пальцах он сжимал старенький томик Диккенса. Себастиан оставил еду, накрыл друга одеялом, убрал на тумбочку его телефон и выключил свет, оставляя его одного.  
 _Проклятый упрямец_ , подумал он, глядя на выключенный мобильник.  
И так продолжалось до конца недели: Блейн взял несколько отгулов, но проводил всё время в спортзале. Даже один из тренеров спросил его, всё ли у него в порядке дома, заработав злобный взгляд.  
А Курт не сдавался. Он продолжал звонить ему и приходить к нему домой каждый день после школы: его отец посоветовал поговорить с Блейном, но это было непросто, если ему не удавалось оказаться с ним в одном месте в одно время, и Блейн упрямо не включал мобильник.  
В выходные у Курта не было уроков, и он был намерен сделать всё, чтобы в воскресенье вечером оказаться в объятиях Блейна на его диване. Так или иначе, он не собирался позволять Блейну исключить его из своей жизни. Не теперь, когда он знал, каково это - быть её частью.

****

Была суббота. И если три дня, проведённые на беговой дорожке и в компании боксёрской груши, не помогли ему прояснить мысли, то у Блейна оставалось мало альтернатив. После некоторых сомнений он сдался на волю своего неконтролируемого желания... просто сбежать.  
Потому что иначе ему пришлось бы поговорить с Куртом. И он слишком боялся узнать, что эти дни на расстоянии от него всё испортили.  
\- Блейн! Какого чёрта ты делаешь? Сегодня же суббота, проклятье! - заворчал Себастиан с дивана, когда Блейн включил свет и начал рыться в шкафу прихожей. Опухшими ото сна глазами тот наблюдал как он схватил что-то и метнулся на кухню, не выключая свет. Продолжая ворчать из-за резкого пробуждения, Себастиан проследовал за ним.  
\- Ага, давай... игнорируй меня и дальше, - сказал он, наливая себе чашку кофе и садясь за стол.  
Другой взял что-то из холодильника и сунул в рюкзак, лежащий на подоконнике.  
\- Блейн... сегодня суббота. Ты не можешь уехать... что я скажу Курту? Что его парень настолько напуган тем, что между вами не всё и не всегда идеально, что предпочитает прятаться, чем вести себя по-взрослому? - казалось, отвратительное пробуждение сделало его более откровенным. Он устал видеть неприкаянного и потерянного Блейна. Он просто хотел, чтобы его друг снова был счастливым. И он знал, что для этого нужен был Курт.  
Блейн пожал плечами, продолжая его игнорировать. Себастиан пил кофе, ожидая ответа.  
\- Я... не говори ему ничего. Мне просто нужно ещё пару дней, потом я сам с ним поговорю, - сказал он, разворачиваясь и прислоняясь к плите.  
\- Блейн. Пожалуйста. Ты можешь мне сказать, почему тебя это так задело? Он был напуган, поставь себя на его место... Ради всего святого, пора уже оставить это позади и идти дальше, - он раздражённо поставил чашку на стол.  
Себастиан не знал, что несколько дней назад Блейн принял важное решение. Он решил рассказать Курту обо всём, потому что было неправильно скрывать от него нечто настолько важное, нечто, что до сих пор продолжало влиять на его решения, на весь его образ жизни. Далтон, тот бал, отношения с его родителями... Андерсон чувствовал, что готов признаться во всём, и что Курт не сочтёт его неудачником или слабаком. Он знал, как тяжело будет открыться, но был уверен, что у него получится, потому что Курт всегда был откровенен с ним. По крайней мере, Блейн так думал. Он думал, что знает своего парня и может ему доверять.  
И хотя какая-то часть его знала, что оба скрывали что-то друг от друга, и что он использовал ошибку Курта, чтобы отдалиться, он не мог устоять перед желанием сбежать. Снова. Потому что это было проще, чем открыться перед кем-то, кто его ранил, даже если он сделал это только потому, что был напуган.  
\- Я пойду, - отрезал он, застёгивая рюкзак.  
\- Пока, - Себастиан приподнял чашку, прощаясь, и посмотрел ему вслед. Когда Курт позвонил в дверь через пару часов, он всё ещё сидел за столом на кухне, разгадывая кроссворд. Он поднялся со вздохом, открыл ему дверь и сел на диван, ожидая, когда тот войдёт. Курт медленно открыл входную дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
\- Привет... - сказал он неуверенно, глядя на дверь спальни Блейна.   
\- Послушай... Блейна нету. Он давно ушёл. Я бы предложил тебе подождать его здесь, но, думаю, что он не вернётся раньше, чем в воскресенье ночью. А может, в понедельник утром, - ответил Себастиан, стараясь подчеркнуть тоном голоса, что он в этом не виноват. По крайней мере, в этом.  
\- А куда он отправился? - спросил Курт, покусывая губу и продолжая глядеть в том же направлении. Почти надеясь, что Блейн мог внезапно материализоваться ниоткуда, подбежать к нему и сказать, что у них всё в порядке.  
\- Понятия не имею. Он взял рюкзак, вышел, не говоря ни слова, и уехал на своём мотоцикле.  
\- На мотоцикле? - повторил Курт. Мысленно он уже представлял их с Блейном на крыше дома его бабушки, отчаянно целующихся на ледяном ветру, лишь бы не говорить об июне, о Нью-Йорке и об университете Браун. Для тех, кто проводит часы за разговорами, у них развился настоящий талант избегать определённых тем.  
\- Точно. На нём была та куртка и перчатки, - подтвердил Себастиан, закатив глаза. Он собирался что-то добавить, но Курт уже развернулся и вышел из квартиры.  
К счастью, в его возлюбленной машине был встроенный GPS, и у него было достаточно ясное представление о том, куда Блейн мог отправиться. Курт вёл машину, безумно боясь, что его догадка неверна, но, едва подъехав к озеру, он узнал мото Блейна, среди других, припаркованных рядом с забором, где в прошлый раз они оставили шлемы. Блейн убегал. И если он убегал, его мотоцикл привез бы его только в одно место. Туда, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Он быстро пошёл по тропинке, издали глядя на дом бабушки Марианны, который казался ещё красивее, освещённый солнцем. Окна на первом этаже были распахнуты, и Курт был уже уверен, что Блейн там. Или что вернётся туда до вечера, чтобы закрыть их.  
Доски лестницы скрипнули под его ногами, когда он поднялся по ним, направляясь ко входу. Он нервно сглотнул, потом решительно постучал в дверь, которая, впрочем, была почти полностью открыта.  
Не получив ответа, он постучал снова.  
Ничего.  
Может, Блейна не было, может, он пошёл прогуляться по набережной. Или пообедать в тот ресторан... Курт вошёл в дом, медленно вдыхая запах дерева, пыли и сырости, привыкая к спёртому воздуху давно не проветриваемого помещения. Без Блейна, который любовно описывал каждую деталь, дом, казалось, потерял всю свою прелесть.  
Не задумываясь, куда идёт, он начал подниматься по лестнице, стараясь не споткнуться о коробки. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он увидел, что и там все окна были открыты, как и вход в старую комнату Блейна. Складная лесенка одиноко покачивалась у него перед глазами.  
Не обращая внимания на скрип проржавевших соединений, Курт полез вверх: если Блейна не было в доме, он хотел просто взглянуть на эту комнату, прежде чем вернуться вниз и сесть дожидаться его у входа. Глядя себе под ноги, парень был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не завалиться назад, что, когда чья-то рука схватила его за запястье, он чуть не заорал от внезапности. Курт ещё крепче вцепился в лесенку и поднял глаза, встречая изумлённый взгляд Блейна, присевшего на полу своей комнаты.  
Хаммел слегка расслабился и позволил, чтобы тот помог ему забраться внутрь. Он неловко отряхнул руки и, наконец, снова взглянул на Андерсона. Они стояли друг против друга. Курт не знал, что сказать, так что, без предупреждения, бросился к нему и крепко обнял.  
\- Я уже начал думать, что просто выдумал тебя, - сказал он, утыкаясь лицом в кофту Блейна, пахнущую одеколоном и бензином. Он прижался ещё сильнее, боясь, что Блейн его оттолкнёт.  
И в этот момент, в его объятиях, Блейн снова начал дышать...   
Ни бокс, ни изнурительные пробежки, ни этот старый и такой родной дом на озере - ничто не помогло ему увидеть всё яснее. А сейчас... один запах чистых волос Курта заставил его спину и плечи расслабиться, а он даже и не заметил, как был напряжён.  
Курт был проблемой, но он же был и решением.  
И дыша, наконец, снова полной грудью он понял, от чего пытался сбежать.  
Проблема была уже не в том, что Курт был его учеником. И не в том, что в сентябре они окажутся в двух разных городах. Проблема была в том, что впервые за долгое время Блейн был готов открыться кому-то, ясно сознавая, что этот кто-то вовсе не идеален.  
\- Эй, - Курт слегка отстранился, почувствовав, как Блейн расслабился в его руках. - Ты ещё... сердишься? Я так скучал по тебе, - сказал он, не стыдясь своих слов. Это было правдой.  
Он скучал по их посиделкам в Лайма Бин, по тому, как они обсуждали прочитанные книги, по смешным рожицам, которые строил Блейн, когда ему удавалось незаметно подменить ему шоколадное печенье на овсяное. Он скучал по телефонным звонкам из-под одеяла, чтобы пожелать ему спокойной ночи. Ему так не хватало видеть его в школе, обмениваться мимолётными взглядами и задерживаться потом в классе под каким-нибудь предлогом. И да, хоть это и длилось всего три дня, ему не хватало ощущения, что он может рассчитывать на Блейна.  
\- Я не сердился, Курт. Я был... я напуган, - не задумываясь, ответил он. Потому что этим глазам он не мог сопротивляться, не мог больше лгать. Возможно, поэтому он прятался от него, потому что знал, что едва увидев его снова... он бы перестал убегать.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы выслушать тебя, Блейн. Только это, - Курт опустил руки и отошёл, садясь рядом со столом. Блейн кивнул и запрыгнул на стол перед ним, покачивая ногами.  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
\- Потому что тебе нечего сказать или потому, что не знаешь, с чего начать? - предположил Курт, позволяя себе слегка улыбнуться. - Если так... мы могли бы начать с того, почему уже несколько дней ты не отвечаешь на мои телефонные звонки.  
\- Я думал, что ты всегда был откровенен со мной. Узнать, что ты мне лгал... это заставило меня понять кое-что важное, - объяснил Блейн, глядя себе на колени. - У тебя столько... власти надо мной. Признаться, что я влюбляюсь в тебя было трудно, но теперь...  
Он замолчал, пока не услышал, как Курт встал и приблизился. Блейн раздвинул слегка колени , и Курт прислонился к нему, касаясь его лица ладонями и заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Но теперь? - выдохнул он.  
\- Теперь... я впервые понял, что означает отдать всего себя в руки другого человека. И я так напуган, Курт. Потому что знаю, что, рано или поздно, даже невольно, ты заставишь меня ещё страдать. А я - тебя. И всё равно продолжаю... продолжаю желать этого. Чувствую, что стоит рискнуть, хотя мой инстинкт говорит мне бежать, - признался он.  
\- Мне так жаль, что я врал. Мне следовало доверять тебе, позволить помочь мне. Я не сказал тебе только потому, что думал, что Фиггинс ничего бы не сделал, или что Дэйв обозлился бы ещё больше. Тогда было бы ещё сложнее держаться и делать вид, что всё в порядке. Мне жаль, что я нарушил то обещание, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я молчал не потому, что считал тебя неспособным защитить меня. Ты ведь понимаешь это? - хоть он и сказал, что был там, чтобы выслушать его, но не смог удержаться от этого быстрого объяснения. Курт ещё держал его лицо в своих руках, и Блейн кивнул, чувствуя себя идиотом из-за того, что раньше не дал ему возможности высказаться. Тот приблизился, но когда его губы были в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Блейна, так близко, что можно было почувствовать их тепло, он остановился. Эта задержка привлекла снова внимание Блейна, который взглянул на него вопросительно.  
\- Мы... с нами всё в порядке? Не осталось ничего недосказанного? Потому что я действительно хочу помириться и поцеловать тебя уже, но если есть ещё что-то, о чём мы должны поговорить, то я не могу, - спросил Курт, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Блейна. - И, пожалуйста, хватит убегать.  
Блейн накрыл руки Курта своими и осторожно опустил их.  
\- Ты прав, хватит убегать, - он слегка наклонился, чтобы открыть один из ящиков и достать оттуда две фотографии, на которые смотрел несколько секунд, прежде чем передать их Курту, который задумчиво наблюдал за его действиями. Это были те снимки, которые Блейн не позволил ему увидеть в первый раз, и теперь Курт сжимал их в пальцах, прикрывая одной рукой рот, чтобы заглушить удивлённый возглас.  
Он на мгновение поднял глаза, убрал руку ото рта и взял Блейна за руку, потом вернулся к фотографиям. Блейн на снимке был явно моложе того, что сидел перед ним, но он не был ребёнком: ему должно было быть лет шестнадцать, может, чуть меньше. Он сидел на качалке, которую Курт видел в саду, теперь всю проржавевшую. Блейн обнимал себя руками и смотрел потухшими глазами в сторону озера. Он сидел боком и было очевидно, что он прошёл через что-то ужасное: под майкой были заметны бинты и единственный видный на снимке глаз настолько опух, что был едва открыт, бровь была рассечена.  
По всему было видно, что это был Блейн побеждённый, одинокий и сдавшийся. Инстинктивно Курт поднял руку и провёл по его брови: незаметный на вид, шрам пересекал её почти всю.  
\- Когда... - спросил он, прикасаясь пальцами к фотографии, словно пытаясь утешить того мальчика, которого не знал. В глазах Курта не было ничего из того, что Блейн боялся увидеть: ни жалости, ни ужаса. И вновь он раскаялся в своих страхах, что Курт мог бы его осудить, сделать то, что сделали его родители - обвинить его в случившемся, посчитать его трусом.  
\- Это случилось на втором курсе старшей школы, - ответил он, успокоенный реакцией Курта.  
\- Это не был несчастный случай, - это не был вопрос, но Блейн всё равно ответил.  
\- Нет. Группа старших учеников избила меня после весеннего бала. Прошло немного времени после моего coming out, и я пришёл туда с приятелем, тоже геем... очевидно, кому-то это не понравилось, и они решили преподать нам урок, пока мы ждали его отца, который должен был отвезти нас домой.  
Курт кивнул, закусил губу и опять взглянул на фотографию.  
\- Когда я лежал в больнице, мои родители предложили мне перевестись в Далтон. В тот момент я был в ужасе от мысли вернуться в мою старую школу... я согласился на перевод без сомнений. Мы даже не заявили на тех, кто на меня напал, потому что это наделало бы слишком много шума, что негативно повлияло бы на дела моего отца, - добавил он, сжимая руку Курта. - Я никогда не смог ему этого простить. Они спрятали меня здесь, на озере, пока я окончательно не поправился, а потом - в Далтоне. Они должны были бы бороться за меня, они же... они меня стыдились.  
\- В тебе не было ничего неправильного, - заметил Курт, положив снимки на стол, рядом с Блейном.  
\- Я убегал, Курт. Всегда. Ты знаешь, что в школе я никогда не одевался так, как мне бы хотелось, потому что боялся, что надо мной станут издеваться или поймут, какой я? Но то, что я не носил галстуки-бабочки или прятал Vogue под кроватью, или смотрел футбол - всё это не помогло. Я не был таким, как ты, мне не хватило смелости быть собой, но и моя трусость меня не спасла, - добавил он с горечью в голосе. - Я вырос, научился защищать себя, держать людей на расстоянии и отстаивать то, что думаю и кем являюсь, но в глубине души мне страшно, что я всё ещё тот запуганный мальчик, которому не хватало духу носить подтяжки. И когда я узнал, что ты скрывал от меня свои проблемы... я подумал, что ты тоже видел меня таким - слабым и напуганным.  
Курт слегка постучал пальцем по фотографии, потом взглянул на Блейна.  
\- Знаешь, что я видел в тебе, прежде чем узнал всю эту историю? Я видел парня, который страдал, но сумел подняться. Парня, готового помогать другим, не боящегося испачкать руки и неспособного закрывать глаза на проблемы, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Ты мог бы проигнорировать меня тем утром в туалете. Мог бы просто рассказать о произошедшем директору и ограничиться этим. Вместо этого ты дал мне свой платок и остался рядом. И я уверен, что ты сделал бы то же самое, если бы это был любой другой парень, - Блейн хотел что-то сказать, но Курт прервал его. - А когда я узнал о твоём отце, об университете и о том, что ты не захотел притворяться кем-то другим, потому что это было бы удобно... я увидел сильного мужчину, который не идёт на компромиссы, который остаётся верен себе, даже если это означает отказ от реализации собственной мечты.  
Он легко поцеловал его в губы, сухие и обветренные из-за поездки на мото.  
\- А сейчас, смотря на эти фотографии, я вижу выжившего. Я так горжусь тобой, Блейн, в этот момент - больше, чем когда-либо раньше. Ты, ты сам должен гордиться тем, кто ты... и каждой твоей бабочкой, и каждой парой подтяжек, которые хранишь в своих ящиках и надеваешь утром на урок, - и он снова поцеловал Блейна, на этот раз крепче.  
\- По правде сказать, я так никогда и не набрался храбрости, чтобы надеть подтяжки, - пробормотал Блейн, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Курта. Оба рассмеялись, чувствуя облегчение. Курт - потому что, наконец, понял, отчего тот убегал, а Блейн - потому что понял, что, рискуя, можно стать бесконечно более счастливым, чем прячась.  
\- Насчёт подтяжек... всё бывает в первый раз. Мы можем что-нибудь придумать, - мысленно он уже представлял модель цвета карамели, которую видел в Vogue пару месяцев назад. Блейн соскользнул со стола, обнимая его, потом они выбрались на крышу.  
\- Можно искупаться в озере, - предложил Блейн, глядя на воду, покрытую рябью.  
\- Блейн... сейчас апрель. Как минимум, мы умрём от переохлаждения. И потом, у нас нет купальных костюмов... ты имеешь какое-нибудь представление, сколько стоит эта рубашка? - ответил Курт, зарабатывая в ответ громкий смех. - Я никогда не купался в озере, а когда решу это сделать, это произойдёт по моим правилам.  
\- Ты никогда не купался в озере? - поражённо спросил Блейн.  
\- Нет. Всё бывает в первый раз, и у нас есть длинный список, который мы можем реализовать вместе, - ответил тот, не сознавая, насколько эта фраза была двусмысленной. До него дошло, только когда Блейн ответил хитро ухмыляясь:  
\- Что скажешь, может, прямо сейчас и начнём?  
Курт покраснел и опустил взгляд, когда почувствовал, как Блейн приблизился и тронул его за плечо.  
\- Я никогда никого не целовал... в кончик носа, - прошептал он ему на ушко, вызывая смех парня.  
\- Никогда? - переспросил тот, не поднимая взгляда.  
\- Никогда.   
Это было правдой. Блейн находил этот жест забавным и трогательным, но всегда боялся, что те случайные парни, с которыми ему приходилось встречаться, посмеялись бы над ним, так что он всегда это откладывал.  
\- А твой носик... кажется, специально для этого создан, если тебе интересно моё мнение, - когда Курт, наконец поднял глаза, он просто поцеловал его туда, куда только что сказал. И пока от носа скользил к губам Курта, лаская его язык своим, он был счастлив, что ждал всё это время.  
Чтобы сделать это с Куртом.  
\- Знаешь, чего я ещё никогда не делал? - спросил Курт между поцелуями, пользуясь короткой паузой. - Я никогда не ездил в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Ты поедешь туда для прослушивания в NYADA, недолго осталось, - отрезал Блейн, не переставая смотреть на его губы. - Я там был... прекрасный город.  
Курт отстранился с задумчивым видом.  
\- Ты там уже был? Значит, мы не можем внести это в наш список "первых разов", - сказал он расстроенно. Блейн посмотрел на него, не понимая, к чему тот ведёт, и Курт продолжил. - Но ты ведь никогда не был там с твоим парнем, так? И я тоже, - он подмигнул ему, ожидая, что Блейн сделает свои выводы.  
\- Ты просишь сопровождать тебя на прослушивание и провести с тобой неделю в Нью-Йорке? - спросил он изумлённо.  
\- Только если ты ответишь, что поедешь со мной, - заключил Курт, глядя на него в трепетном ожидании.


	30. Chapter 30

Блейн сидел в машине, вцепившись пальцами в воротничок рубашки, и пытался ослабить невидимый узел, который медленно, но верно начинал душить его. Когда это не помогло, он с усилием сглотнул и выпил немного воды. От нервного возбуждения Андерсона бросало в пот, и он ощущал, как влажные волосы буквально прилипали к затылку.  
\- Ну давай же, ты сможешь, - в очередной раз повторил он себе, бросая бутылку с водой на сидение и ударяя ладонями по рулю. Салон автомобиля угнетал его, но всё равно казался уютным и безопасным по сравнению с тем ужасом, который, возможно, ожидал Блейна через дорогу, в доме Хаммелов, ещё освещённом предзакатным солнцем. Он стиснул зубы в попытке хотя бы выглядеть спокойным - бесполезно... всё, о чём он мог думать, это ночь прошлой субботы, которую они с Куртом провели вместе. Блейн был уверен, что, так или иначе, Бёрт Хаммел сумеет прочесть правду в его глазах и тогда... порубит его в мелкую капусту первым же острым предметом, который попадётся ему под руку. Парень поднял взгляд к зеркальцу, откуда на него смотрели его собственные широко распахнутые испуганные глаза.  
Он должен был войти в этот дом и произвести наилучшее впечатление, но никак не мог убедить свои ноги двигаться.  
\- Ты порядочный человек, Блейн. Вспомни Далтон, бокс, университет... - убеждал он себя, поправляя бабочку и поглядывая на дом, огни которого казались ему в этот момент угрожающими. - Не вспоминай...  
 _Курт, уткнувшийся лицом ему в шею.  
Окна машины, слегка запотевшие от их сбивающегося дыхания.  
Круассаны, которыми они позавтракали, проснувшись на следующее утро с растрёпанными волосами и болью во всём теле.  
Вчерашняя исповедь Блейна стала его первым опытом раскрыться перед кем-то, кто не был посторонним человеком, которого он бы никогда больше не увидел, и кто не был Себастианом, который знал все его секреты и всегда угадывал его мысли.   
Поцелуй в кончик носа стал первым, о котором Блейн попросил, не стыдясь этого.  
Но тем вечером многие другие вещи случились с обоими в первый раз.  
Были первые поцелуи с лёгким сердцем, с осознанием, что не было между ними больше никаких секретов.  
Они долго просидели на крыше, и Блейн ответил на все вопросы Курта. Он описал ему тот школьный бал: как тщательно он выбирал цветок, чтобы приколоть к пиджаку, с каким волнением входил в зал, держась за руку своего друга. Самые невинные детали, вроде тошноты после глотка пунша с водкой, чередовались с ужасными, как звук ломающихся от мощного удара рёбер.  
Звук, накрепко впечатавшийся в память Блейна, даже сильнее боли, которая его пронзила в тот момент.  
\- Я выбрал неброский смокинг и шёлковую бабочку. Я так гордился этим костюмом... моя мать сопровождала меня, когда я его выбирал, и продолжала повторять, как он хорошо на мне сидит... волосы я уложил гелем, естественно, а мой отец одолжил мне свои любимые запонки... - говорил Андерсон с мечтательным выражением. Курту было нетрудно представить юного Блейна, взволнованного и неловкого, завязывающего перед зеркалом свою бабочку, гордого своим решением явиться на бал вместе с другом.   
Блейн не скрыл ничего, для этого не было больше причин.  
\- Они так сильно дёрнули меня, что один рукав пиджака почти полностью оторвался... когда я попытался защищаться, то так неловко ударил, что чуть сам себе не сломал руку и потерял одну из платиновых запонок, которые мне одолжил отец. Представляешь, когда через пару недель я вернулся туда, то буквально на коленях обыскал всё вокруг: запонку я не нашёл, зато подобрал один из моих коренных зубов рядом с контейнером для мусора.   
Курт резко развернулся к нему.  
\- Один из твоих... зубов?  
Тот пожал плечами и обхватил колени, продолжая смотреть на озеро.   
\- Я не умел защищаться... их удары несомненно были более меткими, чем мои. Мне пришлось вставить фарфоровый зуб... это было странно, но эта рана оказалась одной из немногих заживших быстро и не оставивших следов.  
С горькой улыбкой Блейн прикрыл глаза, когда Курт легко провёл пальцами по его щеке.  
\- Костюм можно было выбрасывать. Меня... меня можно было выбрасывать, несчастная кучка переломанных костей и разорванного шёлка. Тем вечером я надеялся изменить свою жизнь... вместо этого меня добили. Какие уж там подтяжки и бабочки, я сбежал в Далтон и спрятался под этой униформой. И в постели Себастиана. _

Блейн ещё раз ударил руками по рулю и решительно распахнул дверцу машины; он прислонился к капоту и посмотрел на дом Хаммелов: всё пройдёт хорошо, Бёрт - рассудительный человек, а их чувства были искренними. Отец Курта должен будет понять и благословить их, в противном же случае... Блейн остановился на полпути к дому, поражённый внезапно этой мыслью: Курт его очень убедительно успокаивал, но в эту минуту он никак не мог вспомнить, почему ему не стоило бояться ярости Бёрта. Что именно могло удержать Хаммела старшего от того, чтобы немедленно оттащить Андерсона за волосы прямиком в кабинет Фиггинса?

_\- ...Только если ты ответишь, что поедешь со мной, - Курт попросил его об этом вот так, просто, и ждал ответа. Блейн провёл рукой по волосам и кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Само собой, мне хотелось бы поехать с тобой в Нью-Йорк. Между прослушиваниями я бы хотел делать с тобой все эти романтические глупости: гулять в Центральном парке и целоваться на крыше Empire State Building, но... - попытался он объяснить. Несмотря на его колебания, Курт не переставал улыбаться, словно знал заранее его ответ. - ...но я не могу. Попросить тебя остаться со мной на ночь, пока твои родители в Вашингтоне, не то же самое, что уехать вместе на неделю, скрывая это от твоей семьи. Если мы действительно решимся на такое, нам придётся поступить по-взрослому и...  
Блейн взглянул на Курта, позволяя тому самостоятельно сделать вывод из этих рассуждений. И тот его моментально сделал и фыркнул, закатив глаза.  
\- И попросить разрешения? - спросил он не слишком уверенно и уточнил. - Поступить по-взрослому... и попросить разрешения?  
\- Именно, - Блейн убеждённо кивнул. Его это немного пугало, но он был уверен в том, что сказал. - Мы не станем больше ничего скрывать, по крайней мере, с твоим отцом и Кэрол мы могли бы поговорить об этом, да?  
Они впервые серьёзно обсуждали возможность сообщить семье Курта о том, что между ними в действительности было. Если они собирались продолжать их отношения и после окончания учебного года, у них было, чем поделиться. Больше пяти месяцев любви, ссор и ласки, омрачённых ложью, которой им приходилось прикрываться, чтобы быть вместе.  
Курт довольно быстро позволил Блейну убедить себя.  
\- Мой отец о чём-то догадывается. Не знаю, как много он понял и не знаю, сколько ему хотелось бы знать, на самом деле, но для него это не станет неожиданностью. Одно я могу точно сказать: если он до сих пор не устроил мне допрос с пристрастием, то только потому, что некоторым образом одобряет это. Лучше нам воспользоваться моментом, пока он не передумал. Они безусловно оценят нашу откровенность, даже если она малость задержалась...  
Может, это было глупо, но мысль о возможности держать Блейна за руку в собственном доме вызывала в нём радостное волнение.  
\- Больше никакой лжи. Да, думаю, так будет правильно... не то, чтобы это не пугало меня до смерти, но вынужден признать, что ты прав, - Курт согласился с Андерсоном, и они отправились на обед, где обсудили детали предстоящего ужина в доме Хаммелов, на котором собирались раскрыть все карты. В любом случае, даже если бы отец Курта не позволил Блейну сопровождать его в Нью-Йорк, у него осталось бы осознание, что он попытался. Делать вид, что едет туда один, а на самом деле провести две недели с Блейном, было неприемлемо, и в этом они были согласны. Даже та незначительная ложь, к которой парню пришлось прибегнуть в последние месяцы, тяжким грузом давила на его совесть. Если они хотели, чтобы их отношения имели будущее, поддержка семьи Курта была необходима.  
\- Да ладно тебе, ну что может случиться? - сказал он Блейну, который нервно крошил кусок хлеба, выдвигая самые мрачные гипотезы по поводу реакции Бёрта.  
\- Не знаю... твой отец может пойти к Фиггинсу и заставить его меня уволить? Или информация обо мне может оказаться в какой-нибудь скандальной статье, и Браун со скоростью света отберёт мою стипендию? - предположил он. Идея была его, и он был уверен в правильности такого решения, но это не мешало ему дрожать от страха. Бёрт мог быть чрезвычайно грозным, когда хотел: если ему удалось убедить Себастиана извиниться перед отцом Азимио, значит он был способен практически на всё.  
\- Поверь мне, отец никогда бы такого не сделал. Лучше приготовься к серьёзному разговору "свёкр-зять", это действительно может оказаться чем-то очень неловким... - сидя рядом с Блейном, Курт успокаивающе поглаживал того по ноге, краснея от одной мысли о предстоящей беседе. Потом, казалось, он что-то внезапно вспомнил. - Если он возьмётся за ружьё, помни, убегать надо зигзагами, хорошо?  
\- Ружьё... зигзагами? Что? - Блейн в ужасе посмотрел на Хаммела, но тот уже думал о вещах более приятных.  
\- Это будет первый раз, когда я приведу домой парня. Я имею в виду, моего парня. Ещё один первый раз, - сказал он мечтательным голосом.  
\- А я никогда не был в доме моего парня. Чтобы познакомиться с его родителями... или чтобы представиться в качестве его парня. Мне очень хочется сделать это с тобой, но, боюсь, это плохо кончится. И не потому, что ты мой ученик.  
\- Может, однажды это всё наладится? А сейчас - сегодня - мы могли бы позволить себе ещё один первый раз, - сказал Курт, принимаясь задумчиво пить свой сок и оставляя немного понервничать в ожидании Блейна, у которого был длинный список "первых разов" для них двоих.  
\- Я никогда не спал в машине. А ты? - сказал он неожиданно, оставив Блейна, без слов.  
\- Как тебе это пришло в голову? - спросил тот нерешительно, когда, наконец, собрался с мыслями.  
\- Не знаю. Я думал о том, что мы не можем вернуться вместе, потому что ты приехал на мото, а я на машине. Потом я вспомнил, что у меня в машине есть диск, который я хочу дать тебе послушать... а потом я сообразил, что в этой машине очень много места. И если мы задержимся допоздна, я мог бы переночевать там и поехать домой завтра утром... не люблю водить в сонном состоянии, - ответил он, пожимая плечами.  
\- Уверяю тебя, это не слишком удобно, - заявил Блейн. Курт посмотрел на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
\- Я знаю, потому что мне приходилось... время от времени, - ответил Блейн, ограничиваясь этой информацией, не уточняя, что множество других вещей тоже чертовски неудобно делать в машине. Не стоило добавлять неловкости в разговор.  
\- Может, потому, что те машины не были как мой Navigator, - заключил тот, подмигивая ему._

И даже теперь, нажимая на кнопку звонка дома Хаммелов, Блейн не переставал вспоминать тот субботний вечер, проведённый с Куртом в его машине. Он ещё раз нервно сглотнул, ожидая, когда дверь откроется.

_Было уже темно, когда они добрались до машины. После ресторана влюблённые долго гуляли по набережной озера рука об руку.  
Машина Курта, одиноко припаркованная, показалась ему ещё уютнее, чем обычно, когда вечерний воздух стал слишком прохладным. Не говоря ни слова, Курт открыл заднюю дверцу и церемониально поклонился, приглашая Блейна внутрь. Прежде чем залезть с другой стороны, он включил проигрыватель и вставил диск.  
\- Подожди, у меня тут должно быть... вот оно, - Курт торжествующе вытащил из багажника одеяло. Блейн сидел рядом и терпеливо ждал, пока тот закончит свою возню. Он старался не концентрировать своё внимание на заднице Курта, которая маячила всё это время прямо перед его носом. И не думать о том, что они заперты в довольно тесном пространстве... а спать совсем не хотелось.  
Более того, всю усталость как рукой сняло, когда он заметил, насколько облегающей была рубашка Курта, и как она выгодно подчёркивала его стройную спину.  
\- Ночью похолодает, - сказал Хаммел, разворачивая одеяло и накрывая их ноги. Тут Блейн не выдержал, наклонился к нему, ловя губы парня поцелуем, который вырвал у того удивлённый стон.  
\- Я так счастлив, что ты нашёл меня сегодня утром, - прошептал он, слегка отстраняясь и целуя парня в кончик носа, просто потому, что знал, что мог это сделать. Курт закрыл глаза и наслаждался ощущением тела Блейна, прижатого к нему, рук, которые его обнимали. Ночное похолодание уже не было проблемой. Не внутри этой машины.  
\- А я счастлив, что ты позволил себя найти, - ответил он, когда Блейн сосредоточил своё внимание на его шее. В тот момент Курт осознал, насколько в действительности ему не хватало языка Блейна на его коже, этих рук, которые его ласкали, горячего дыхания, способного заставить парня дрожать в перерывах между поцелуями. Ему бы никогда не было этого достаточно, и он никогда бы уже от этого не отказался.  
Хотя заново учиться, как прикасаться к нему, как его целовать, тоже было чем-то восхитительным.  
И возбуждающим.  
Когда движения стали беспорядочными, и Блейн заметил, что уже целиком лежит на Курте, он приподнялся, опершись на локти и посмотрел тому в лицо. Он не мог видеть его отчётливо, но света фонаря было достаточно, чтобы заметить блеск глаз Курта. Одеяло запуталось у них в ногах.  
Не произнося ни слова, Курт немного отодвинулся назад, прислоняясь спиной к дверце и ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда от Блейна. Увидев, как глубоко он дышит, Блейн понял, что парень принимает решение: Андерсон научился распознавать это выражение и, как всегда, был счастлив видеть его на лице Курта. Особенно в определённом контексте.  
\- И потом... - сказал тот, словно продолжая разговор, который никогда не начинал. - Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы сделать. Как следует, на этот раз.   
Не глядя, он поднёс руки к пуговицам своей рубашки. Одну за другой, под жаждущим взглядом Блейна, Курт медленно их расстегнул: он нервничал, но был полон решимости, и Блейн не вмешивался, чтобы ему помочь, парализованный возможностью увидеть кожу Курта. Не тот мимолётный взгляд в холодном свете школьного туалета, который раскрыл секреты и ложь. Сейчас перед ним был Курт, разрушающий стену и предлагающий себя полностью. Или почти.  
Каждая пуговичка казалась обещанием.  
Каждый открывающийся сантиметр кожи подвергал невероятным испытаниям выдержку Блейна. Он был возбуждён, как никогда, а ведь они даже не прикасались друг к другу. Ожидание, доверие и интимность этого жеста его убивали, его пальцы буквально горели от желания дотронуться до этой кожи.  
Блейн увидел, как Курт расстегнул последнюю пуговицу рубашки и распахнул её, только потом он позволил себе действительно посмотреть... Он старался разглядеть каждый нежный, бледный оттенок, чтобы в полной мере насладиться этим моментом, чтобы стереть из своей памяти каждую деталь того, что ему пришлось увидеть в том дурацком туалете, чтобы овладеть телом Курта ещё до первого прикосновения.  
И когда он обрёл уверенность, что никогда бы уже не смог забыть этот образ, Блейн протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Курта кончиками пальцев.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - он произнёс эти слова так тихо, что сам усомнился в том, что сказал их. Но Курт услышал и тут же расслабился, и с лёгким вздохом закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ласковым прикосновениям Блейна.  
\- Ты - совершенство, - Блейн скользнул большим пальцем вдоль шеи, теряясь за линией плеча, под тонкой тканью рубашки, всё ещё его скрывающей. Указательным пальцем он спустился от подбородка по горлу к середине груди, обвёл живот, лаская мягкие светлые волоски... Его ладони медленно исследовали тело парня, задерживаясь на сосках, сжимая и пощипывая их, пока Курт не выгнул спину, закусывая нижнюю губу, так и не открывая глаз...  
Потом Блейн перешёл к синякам.  
Он наклонился и начал целовать каждую отметину, одну за другой. Эти следы будут последними, никто больше не посмеет тронуть его мальчика... Пальцы Курта запутались в волосах Блейна , осторожно направляя того к самым чувствительным местам. Андерсон с готовностью подчинился, и скоро непрерывные стоны парня стали такими отчаянными, что единственное, что он мог сделать, это запустить руку в его штаны; Курт был настолько возбуждён, что довести его до оргазма оказалось невероятно быстрым. Срывающееся дыхание на шее и руки Курта, торопливо расстёгивающие джинсы и проворно забирающиеся ему под бельё, за несколько минут довели Блейна до такого же состояния.  
Им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько позволяла слабость после оргазма: как был, с расстёгнутыми джинсами, Блейн приткнулся рядом с Куртом и накрыл их одеялом, тут же проваливаясь в сладкий сон.  
На следующее утро, когда Курт проснулся, машина была пуста. Он быстро оделся, раздражённо ворча из-за неприятного липкого ощущения ниже пояса. Не успел он взять телефон, чтобы позвонить Блейну, как дверца открылась.  
\- Эй, привет... я принёс завтрак, - улыбка Андерсона, едва различимая за бумажным пакетиком, который тот держал в зубах, вернула его на землю. Курт взял одну из чашек кофе и вынул у него изо рта пакет с круассанами.  
Они сидели рядом, молча наслаждаясь кофе и выпечкой. Курт поставил чашку на колени, и Блейн повернулся к нему, привлечённый этим жестом.  
\- Я... - Курт тоже к нему повернулся. У Блейна в углу рта прилипли крошки, его взгляд сиял, несмотря на синяки под глазами из-за плохого сна, а его волосы были примяты с одной стороны...  
Он был прекрасным.  
И он был его.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Блейн, - произнёс Курт, прежде чем понял, что момент был совершенно неподходящий. Он даже зубы ещё не почистил, вид у него был, наверняка, ужасный, и они находились на заднем сидении его машины. Но потом Блейн улыбнулся, поцеловал его в щёчку, и сказал так, будто это было самой нормальной вещью на свете:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - Блейн сказал это, не усомнившись ни на секунду. Он посмотрел на Курта: на щеке парня отпечатался рисунок обивки, на которой он спал, верхнюю губу украшала пенка капуччино, и голубые глаза казались ещё совершенно не проснувшимися.  
Он был прекрасным.  
Он был необыкновенным.  
И он был его._

\- Блейн, наконец-то ты приехал! - Кэрол улыбнулась, открывая входную дверь. - Я сделала запеканку, твою любимую. Пойдём на кухню, хочу, чтобы ты кое-что попробовал перед ужином.  
Он проследовал за ней, поприветствовал кивком головы Бёрта, сидящего на диване, и растворился в этой домашней, семейной атмосфере. Курт прав, всё будет хорошо.


	31. Chapter 31

В пятницу Курт никак не мог сосредоточиться на уроках: естественно, видеть Блейна за кафедрой два часа кряду никак этому не способствовало. Застыв за своей партой, он впился ногтями в поверхность стола, когда профессор повернулся к доске: ему до смерти хотелось встать, схватить того за руку и вытащить из этого глупого, душного кабинета.  
Когда Блейн в третий раз наклонился подобрать упавший мелок, Курт оказался опасно близок к тому, чтобы перевернуть к чёрту эту дурацкую парту и выбежать из помещения, чтобы не наброситься на преподавателя литературы на глазах ни в чём не повинных одноклассников. Нет, серьёзно, ну нельзя же так издеваться!  
Воспоминания о них двоих в машине и лёгкое подташнивание, которое подступало от мыслей о предстоящем ужине с его семьёй, заставляли парня беспрерывно думать о Блейне. И ни о чём другом. Он не услышал ни единого слова на уроке биологии, лениво пробежался на физкультуре и спалил целый противень кексов на домоводстве. А у Курта никогда и ничего не подгорало: образовательные беседы Эрика и несомненная сексуальность Блейна приводили его либидо в неуправляемое состояние.  
Хаммел раздражённо выкинул обуглившуюся выпечку и обернулся к Мерседес, глядя на неё умоляющими глазами; ещё до того, как он заговорил, подруга поняла, о чём речь.  
\- Шоппинг? - с надеждой спросила она, перебирая свои яркие бусы. Даже если ей вовсе не нужны были обновки, девушка безумно скучала по прогулкам с Куртом в торговом центре: с января они проводили время вместе только на уроках и в хоре, ну и ещё в Лайма Бин с Эриком и Себастианом. Она скучала по своему лучшему другу.  
\- Да, Мерседес. Нам просто необходим шоппинг, - улыбнулся Курт.  
Они уговорили Рейчел прогулять последний урок и занятия хора, потом запихнули её в машину Курта и отправились в единственный достойный торговый центр в окрестностях Лаймы. Естественно, не один Курт нервничал по поводу сегодняшнего ужина: Блейн написал ему множество sms - одно безумнее другого - в которых спрашивал о том, какой калибр у ружья Бёрта, стоит ли ему иметь под рукой паспорт, чтобы суметь быстро покинуть страну, прежде чем его запрут в подвале Хаммелов, и был ли у них дома набор для скорой медицинской помощи.   
Сидя с девочками в кафе и держа молочный коктейль в одной руке, а пирожное в другой, Курт отвечал безмятежным тоном, стараясь его успокоить. После пятой sms любопытные глаза подруг были в состоянии прожечь в нём дыру.  
\- Кто тебе пишет, Курт? - их взгляды не обещали ничего хорошего. Не прерывая визуального контакта, парень убрал телефон в карман и отпил из своего стакана.  
\- Никто. А что? - спросил он, притворяясь удивлённым.  
\- А то, что этот "никто" удостоился чести персонального звонка на твоём мобильнике. Чести, о которой мы мечтаем уже несколько месяцев. Месяцев, Курт! - ответила Рейчел, прищурив глаза. Хаммела обеспокоил её взгляд, но он постарался не показывать этого. Промолчав, он сосредоточился на пережёвывании куска пирожного, словно тот был из цемента. Это было маловероятно, но он всё же надеялся, что девушки сменят тему.  
Внезапно Рейчел распахнула глаза и повернулась к Мерседес, хватая её за руку. Подруги обменялись понимающими взглядами и начали, не стесняясь, шептаться прямо перед Куртом, который смущённо взирал на эту сцену.  
\- ...я тебе говорила.  
\- Интересно, кто из них...  
\- ... мы должны были понять.  
Закончив импровизированный коллоквиум, они опять повернулись к парню.  
\- Курт, почему ты нам раньше не сказал? - спросили они торжественно.  
\- Что? - он приподнял брови, действительно не понимая, о чём они говорили.  
\- Что ты влюблён в Себастиана, глупенький! - ответила Мерседес. - Я имею в виду, мы давно поняли, что у тебя появился парень, но не хотели лезть в твои дела... мы думали, что у тебя имеются серьёзные причины, чтобы скрывать его от нас. Но теперь, когда мы знакомы с твоими друзьями, мы просто не можем молча наблюдать, как ты разбиваешь сердце этому ангелочку, Эрику.  
Курт так сильно рассмеялся из-за абсурдности их заявления, что поперхнулся своим коктейлем. Закашлявшись, он попытался сформулировать ответ, способный разубедить девушек.  
\- Ангелочек? Кто, Эрик? О, Господи... если бы вы только знали... я и Себастиан... это просто... чудовищно!  
Восстановив дыхание, он смог выдать более убедительную фразу:  
\- Во-первых, если есть в этом мире абсолютная истина, то она в том, что Эрик отнюдь не ангелочек. Будь это так, он бы никогда... НИКОГДА не смог бы встречаться с Себастианом. Во-вторых, у меня с Себастианом нет никаких отношений помимо дружеских. Мы бы просто загрызли друг друга.  
Невероятно, но подруги, кажется, ему поверили. Что, однако, привело к новым вопросам:  
\- А тогда кому ты пишешь? Не обманывай нас, это же очевидно, что кто-то у тебя есть. Мы давно заметили.  
Курт глубоко вздохнул и быстро принял решение: отрицать было бесполезно, они бы попытались выкрасть у него телефон, и не ограничились бы полученной информацией. Он был достаточно осторожным, чтобы не записать номер Блейна под его настоящим именем и сохранять его сообщения в папке с паролем. Но всё равно, они могли бы найти его номер и позвонить Блейну, чтобы выяснить, кто скрывается под именем _Мистер А._ в его записной книжке.  
Они были его лучшими подругами, и в этот момент он понял, что ему до смерти хочется поделиться своим секретом с кем-то, кто не был Финном или его отцом. С кем-то, кто способен понять прелесть первой любви, кому можно рассказать обо всех этих милых мелочах... кому можно позвонить после ссоры. Он знал, что не может рассказать всего, но и отрицать всё он тоже не мог.  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо... да... кое-кто есть, окей? Но я не могу вам сказать ничего больше, - признался он, опустив глаза. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что подруги удовольствуются таким кусочком откровенности. Худшее, что могло случиться, это то, что Рейчел догадалась бы, что Финн знает больше неё, и стала бы его шантажировать, в надежде получить информацию о загадочном парне Курта.  
\- Он... официально не играет за твою команду? - тихо спросила Мерседес, не сознавая, что предлагает Курту идеальное объяснение. Но парень предпочёл им не пользоваться.  
\- Скажем, мало кто о нас знает, и пока мы хотели бы, чтобы всё оставалось между нами. Хотя бы ещё месяц или чуть больше, - до конца учёбы оставался один месяц и семь дней. У Курта на мобильнике было приложение, ведущее обратный отсчёт на экране: кто угодно интерпретировал бы это, как нетерпение покинуть школу, в действительности же он считал дни до момента, когда сможет встречаться с Блейном при свете дня. Насколько это возможно в Огайо.  
\- Он красивый? - Рейчел немедленно перешла к делу.  
\- Да. Он необыкновенный.  
\- Высокий? Он футболист? Могу поспорить, он здоровяк, тебе всегда нравились такие, - добавила Мерседес. Хаммел с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что образ Блейна в облегающей футбольной форме оказался на удивление... интересным.  
\- Ммм... нет... я бы сказал, как раз наоборот. Он умный и очень милый, - сказал он, мечтательно улыбаясь. Курт старался не вдаваться в детали, рассказывая то, что мог подругам, которые ловили каждое его слово.  
\- Вы уже... ну, знаешь... - невероятно, но этот вопрос-намёк, произнесла Рейчел, сидящая на краешке диванчика в своей невинной юбочке в складку и цветастых гольфах. Мерседес резко повернулась к нему, и парень мгновенно покраснел.  
\- Рейчел! Нет! Конечно же, нет! - воскликнул он с негодованием, грохнул стакан на стол и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Не изображай святошу, Курт. Ты тоже парень. И подросток. И в точности, как Финн, Пак и Сэм, до смерти хочешь заняться этим, - заметила Мерседес тоном опытной женщины, заставляя его почувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком. - Сколько это продолжается?  
\- С января, - ответил он, не задумываясь.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы мы поверили, что за эти почти пять месяцев мысль о том, чтобы сорвать одежду и пошалить даже не промелькнула в твоей невинной головке? Ты помнишь, с кем разговариваешь? - отрезала Мерседес. В её словах была правда, которую Курт, однако, с трудом признавал даже перед самим собой.  
Он думал об этом, да ещё как. Не сразу, конечно. И не то, чтобы он чувствовал себя готовым пойти до конца, но идея его заводила, не без помощи постоянных намёков Эрика и безумно привлекательного вида Блейна. Ему доводилось задаваться вопросом, каково было бы оказаться совершенно голым в его руках, каким бы стал их первый раз. И будет ли он вообще.  
Эрик не дал ему ни малейшей возможности оставаться в неведении по поводу "процедуры", но с Блейном они никогда не затрагивали этот вопрос. Каждый шажок вперёд происходил медленно и естественно, без разговоров и просьб. Курт думал, что и остальное произойдёт само по себе, рано или поздно. Он знал, что Блейн не был девственником, и казалось, ожидание для него не было проблемой, только вот теперь уже Курт начинал испытывать нетерпение.  
\- Кое-что было. Но я не чувствовал себя готовым, до недавнего времени, - ответил он с горящими щеками. Боже, он правда сказал это вслух?  
\- А что изменилось? - девушки слушали внимательно, ожидая подробностей.  
\- Я понял, что люблю его. И сказал ему об этом, - признался он с намёком на улыбку. Подруги крепко его обняли, не говоря больше ничего, и Курт был счастлив, что смог поделиться с ними - хотя бы отчасти - своим секретом.  
\- Милый, скорее бы уже с ним познакомиться. Он, должно быть, действительно особенный, раз заслужил твоё доверие и любовь, - сказали они уверенно. - Чем займёмся?  
\- Шоппинг! Хочу сделать ему подарок. И у меня уже есть идея, - прошептал он таинственно.  
Через два часа в одном из самых модных магазинов мужской одежды в Лайме, Курт держал в руках коробочку с парой тонких бретелей красного цвета, напоминающего цвет глазированных яблок в летнем парке аттракционов. Он подумал, осмелится ли Блейн надеть их когда-нибудь... Хотя у парня оставались серьёзные сомнения на этот счёт, он попросил завернуть коробочку.  
Может, однажды...

****

Блейн, в липнущей к вспотевшей спине рубашке, стоял на кухне и вместе с Кэрол любовался её великолепной запеканкой, которую она только что торжественно поставила на стол.  
\- Восхитительно! - похвалил он, одновременно бросая беспокойный взгляд в направлении лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Это не укрылось от Кэрол, которая понимающе улыбнулась.  
\- Курт ещё не готов. Он ходил сегодня с девочками за покупками и вернулся поздно. Не говори ему, что я тебе сказала, но когда ты ужинаешь с нами, он одевается вдвое дольше, - она подмигнула ему и начала нарезать мясо, не обращая внимания на смягчившееся выражение лица Блейна, который вспоминал Курта, глядящегося в крошечное зеркальце машины и брызгающего лаком на волосы в отчаянной попытке исправить тот кошмар, который царил у него на голове после ночи, проведённой на заднем сидении.  
Он дождаться не мог, чтобы пережить такие моменты. Снова и снова.  
Ему хотелось узнать, поёт ли его парень в душе, читает ли перед сном и развешивает ли он свои вещи в шкафу по цветам. Ему хотелось рассматривать фотографии маленького Курта, слушать смешные истории из его детства, рассказанные Бёртом, и целовать его в щёчку, сидя на диване в доме Хаммелов.  
И да, чего уж там, иногда он думал о том, чтобы зайти дальше. Он никогда не был ни с кем так близок, и, естественно, задавался вопросом, каково было бы заниматься любовью с Куртом: парень был красив до неприличия, Блейн обожал каждый сантиметр его тела, у него перехватывало дыхание от одного прикосновения к нему - было не таким уж безумием желать большего. Они никогда этого не обсуждали, и Блейн воспринимал это молчание как следствие неуверенности Курта. Сам он был готов ждать и ни за что бы не стал на него давить. Андерсон и сам не был уверен, что готов. Он занимался сексом в прошлом, но любовью - никогда. И пока открыться перед кем-то в этом смысле его пугало... но, в любом случае, он знал, что это случилось бы.  
И когда это случится, то будет особенным и новым. Теперь Блейн понял, что он один из тех, кто предпочитает отдалять самое лучшее, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением ожидания, трепета и возбуждения, которые отделяют его от того момента, когда уже невозможно больше ждать.   
Торопливые шаги на лестнице отвлекли его от этих размышлений, и Курт появился в дверях кухни. Блейн с трудом удержался, чтобы не броситься ему навстречу и не прижать к себе.  
\- Привет, ты пришёл, - они быстро поздоровались, гораздо более формально, чем бы им хотелось, потом помогли Кэрол с последними приготовлениями, болтая о пустяках.  
Передавая стаканы, Блейн слегка коснулся запястья Курта, им не нужно было говорить, чтобы понять друг друга. Часы и часы на уроках литературы, где они могли лишь обмениваться взглядами, научили их общаться, не произнося мысли вслух.  
 _"Я волнуюсь. Ты выглядишь потрясающе."_  
Курт, сосредоточившись на ощущении прикосновения, положил на стол хлеб, и когда они столкнулись рядом с печкой, ответил приподнимая брови и едва заметно улыбаясь.  
 _"ТЫ выглядишь потрясающе. И всё пройдёт хорошо."_  
Когда Бёрт и Финн присоединились к ним, все сели ужинать. Говорили о репетициях хора, о поступлении Блейна в Браун, о дипломатической карьере Бёрта и о сорвавшейся свадьбе Финна и Рейчел.  
\- Что вы думаете о равноправии брака, мистер Хаммел? Многие штаты делают решительные шаги в этом направлении, - спросил Блейн, пока Финн убирал со стола, а Кэрол доставала десерт из холодильника.  
\- Думаю, что тот день, когда мой сын полюбит кого-то настолько, что захочет создать с ним семью, будет действительно счастливым днём, только если никто не сможет ему в этом помешать. И то же самое касается тебя, Блейн. Никто не имеет права судить чужую любовь и препятствовать любящим людям соединиться в браке. Со своей стороны могу сказать, что сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы это стало возможным, - Бёрт ответил с такой простотой и спонтанностью, что сердца обоих парней наполнилось гордостью и нежностью. Они незаметно обменялись взглядами, молча задаваясь вопросом: когда такой день настанет, будут ли они вместе...  
Однажды они это узнают.  
Когда Бёрт заметил, что кусок чизкейка в тарелке Курта остался практически нетронутым, он понял, что тут что-то было не так. К этому маленькому тревожному знаку добавилось необычно беспокойное поведение Блейна, продолжавшего накручивать выбившуюся кудряшку на палец. После очередного едва заметного обмена кивком между этими двумя, его сомнения превратились в уверенность: что-то назревало, только вот он ещё не знал в точности, что именно.  
Он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого дьявола они скрывают, когда Курт решительно положил вилку на стол и сказал пугающе серьёзно:  
\- Папа, мы с Блейном должны поговорить с тобой. Это важно.  
Услышав это заявление, Блейн распахнул глаза, но немедленно оставил свою вилку и проглотил кусок торта, который только что отправил в рот. Когда Бёрт посмотрел на него, он уверенно кивнул, подтверждая слова Курта и отодвинул стул, снимая салфетку с коленей.  
\- Будет лучше, если мы перейдём в гостиную, - добавил он. Бёрт прищурился и склонил голову набок, стараясь вникнуть в ситуацию. И когда определённая идея сформировалась в его голове, Хаммел-старший понял, что если он прав, действительно было лучше разобраться с этим, удобно расположившись в кресле.  
\- Верно, пройдём в гостиную. Извините нас, - сказал он Финну и Кэрол, которые молча наблюдали за сценой. Трое поднялись из-за стола и вышли из кухни. Кэрол повернулась к сыну, пожала плечами и прошептала:  
\- Не спрашивай, я понятия не имею, что происходит.  
Они убирали со стола в полной тишине, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило в соседней комнате, где Блейн и Курт устроились на диване, а Бёрт молча уселся в своём кресле напротив них в ожидании. Когда он понял, что без его вмешательства ситуация сдвинется с места не скоро, то сказал:  
\- Ну, ребята... вы же не хотите сказать мне, что кто-то ещё пристаёт к Курту в школе, правда? - по крайней мере, так можно было исключить худшее. К счастью, оба отрицательно покачали головой. Но и только.  
\- Тогда... что вы хотели мне сказать? Мы же не можем сидеть тут весь вечер, играя в гляделки? - сказал он, несколько раздражённый всей этой затянувшейся неопределённостью.  
Парни повернулись друг к другу, и Курт незаметно подвинулся к Блейну, который одновременно накрыл его руку своей. Потом всё произошло быстро, хотя и не совсем безболезненно. Блейн опустил на мгновение голову и прикрыл глаза, выбирая лучшие слова, чтобы сообщить Бёрту новость, ради которой они попросили его перейти с ними в гостиную. Всё бесполезно, учитывая, что уже несколько дней одна мысль об этом заставляла его краснеть и покрываться холодным потом. Но, возможно, последние события изменили его больше, чем он соглашался признать, потому что Блейн знал - столь прекрасное чувство заслуживает лучшего, и он не хочет больше его ни скрывать, ни выдавать за что-то другое.  
Он поднял голову и встретил взгляд Бёрта, сидящего в кресле с нахмуренными бровями. Когда Блейн, наконец, заговорил, в его голосе не было неуверенности. Он крепко сжал ладонь Курта и бесстрашно выпалил:  
\- Я люблю Курта, мистер Хаммел, - после этих слов он снова обратил взволнованный взгляд на своего парня.  
Курт не замечал больше ни своего отца, ни Финна и Кэрол, которые, уже не скрываясь, подслушивали из кухни. Он не мог оторваться от обожающего взгляда Блейна, и сам того не сознавая, в свою очередь, сказал:  
\- А я люблю его, папа.  
Слова, произнесённые почти шёпотом, несколько секунд, и вот, правда вышла на свет. Свежая и новая, она сорвалась с их губ, и теперь была там, перед Бёртом, терпеливо ожидая, чтобы он её подобрал.  
Возможно, чтобы быть выброшенной за дверь.  
Или чтобы быть защищённой и понятой, как Курт и Блейн надеялись. Они смотрели на него не дыша. Бёрт хлопнул руками по коленям и со вздохом уронил голову на спинку кресла. Обычно Курту удавалось прочесть значение каждого выражения своего отца, но в этот раз, это было, как если бы он смотрел на... чистый лист.  
Невозможно.  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем его отец решил ответить. Они не могли этого знать, но Бёрт принял чёткое решение относительно того, что ему было только что сказано. Они с Кэрол давно поняли, что что-то в этом роде происходило, следовательно, он не был шокирован новостью.  
\- Я знаю Курта достаточно, чтобы понимать, что он никогда не представил бы мне парня, не будучи уверенным в серьёзности своих чувств к нему. И я уже знаю достаточно тебя, Блейн, чтобы понять, что ты не тот человек, который ставит под удар свою карьеру и репутацию ради банального флирта. Значит, дело серьёзное, иначе вы бы не пришли ко мне с этим, так? - спросил он задумчиво, ожидая подтверждения.  
\- Да, папа, - ответил Курт. Блейн сжал его руку крепче, прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Я должен признаться, что в начале пытался бороться с тем, что зарождалось между нами, но это... чувство оказалось сильнее меня, это было чем-то, что появилось и выросло, я даже не заметил, как... Я всегда искал такого человека, как Курт, и когда я его нашёл, то полюбил безудержно и искренне.  
\- Я не удивлён, Курт - невероятный парень. Я его отец, кто может знать это лучше меня? - ответил Бёрт, поражённый откровенностью Блейна больше, чем хотел бы. Чего ещё он мог желать для сына, если не счастья с парнем, который искренне отвечает на его чувства.  
\- Как давно... - спросил он, потирая подбородок пальцами.  
\- С нового года. Примерно, - Курт был уверен, отец будет не слишком рад узнать о том, что уже несколько месяцев они с Блейном были вместе, но всё равно хотел говорить правду. С другой стороны, Бёрт никогда бы не поверил, если бы он сказал, что они немедленно прибежали признаваться, едва поняв, что влюблены.  
\- Почти пять месяцев. Немало, - заметил Бёрт, перемещая руки с подбородка на затылок. - Через месяц заканчивается учебный год. Через четыре месяца Курт переедет в Нью Йорк, а ты начнёшь занятия в Браун. И что вы собираетесь делать?  
Бёрт Хаммел был человеком практичным. Если эти двое любили друг друга, было бы глупо и несправедливо пытаться их разлучить. Подобная мысль у него даже не промелькнула. Курт стал заметно счастливее с тех пор, как Блейн вошёл в его жизнь, для Бёрта это было важнее всего.  
\- Мы говорили об этом и поняли, что ни один из нас не может просить другого отказаться от собственных планов. Пока нам хотелось бы просто продолжать нашу историю, провести вместе лето, потом мы решим, возможны ли для нас отношения на расстоянии.  
\- Это очень здравые рассуждения, и я полностью с ними согласен. Я счастлив, что вы решили поставить меня в курс дела, в конце концов. Но сейчас я хочу спросить вас... почему? То есть, чего вы от меня ожидаете теперь, когда я всё знаю? И от Кэрол, естественно.  
Курт взглянул на Блейна, который слегка раскрыл рот от удивления. В действительности, они и не думали, чего собственно ожидали в случае, если бы Бёрт одобрил их отношения.  
\- Ребята, вы бесспорно ставите меня в тяжёлое положение, даже если это всего на месяц. Тут никто об этом сейчас не говорил, но, Блейн, ты преподаватель Курта. Предполагаю, что для Курта отказаться от твоего курса не вариант, как и для тебя - уволиться, но вы согласитесь со мной, что ситуация в этом смысле... сложная.  
Блейн молчал, не смея просить ни о чём. Курт, после недолгих размышлений, заговорил:  
\- Поскольку в школе и на людях мы не можем быть вместе, мне бы хотелось, чтобы здесь, дома, к нам относились как к паре. Ничего экстравагантного... смотреть телевизор, сидя рядом на диване, может, заниматься, приглашать Блейна почаще на ужин.  
Бёрт прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
\- С тобой просто не бывает, да, Курт? Ты меня угробишь... Ужины, телевизор и учёба? Это можно устроить. Но если вы хотите, чтобы вас воспринимали, как пару, вам придётся принять мои правила. Курт, ты должен прекратить выскальзывать из дома по вечерам, рассказывая мне, что идёшь к Рейчел или к Мерседес. Я встретил на прошлой неделе супругов Берри и выяснил, что у них девичники устраиваются не так часто, как ты говоришь. Скоро выпускные экзамены, я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировался на учёбе.  
Курт покраснел до кончиков ушей, чувствуя свою вину, и даже не попытался оправдываться. Блейн мысленно выкапывал ямку, в которой можно было бы спрятаться. Родители Себастиана были весьма либеральны, и в тот период, когда ему приходилось бывать в их доме, они никогда не заводили подобных разговоров. Для Андерсона всё это было в новинку.  
\- И, само собой, в редких случаях, когда Блейн будет находиться у тебя в комнате, дверь должна быть открытой. А если дома никого не будет, вы останетесь внизу: на кухне, в гостиной, в саду за домом - по выбору, - перечислял Бёрт, уже вошедший в роль отца, беседующего с новым женихом сына. - Мне тоже было двадцать, Блейн. Мы взрослые люди, так что, не будем водить друг друга за нос, окей? Если что-то случится, то не в комнате Курта, пока мы с Кэрол смотрим телевизор на диване, ясно?  
Уши Курта вспыхнули ярким пламенем, когда он воскликнул:  
\- Если что-то случится? Папа, это смешно, мы даже не... - он оборвал себя прежде, чем смог сказать что-то, о чём бы потом пожалел, лучше не вовлекать отца в их отношения до такой степени.  
\- Смешно или нет, брошюры всё ещё в твоём письменном столе... и поскольку ты всё ещё мой ребёнок, советую перечитать их внимательно, - тихим голосом добавил его отец, будто бы Блейн не понимал, о чём речь.  
\- Папа! - Курт был в отчаянии от того, какой поворот принял разговор, но его странным образом утешал тот факт, что его отец вёл себя с ними в точности так, как он себе и представлял во время первой встречи с его первым парнем. Это почему-то вселяло уверенность.  
\- И, естественно, ты будешь наказан за всё то враньё, которое мне пришлось выслушать. Может тебе и восемнадцать лет, но ты всё ещё живёшь в моём доме. С завтрашнего дня на две недели - строгий режим. Оставляю за тобой привилегию объяснить Блейну все правила, - заключил Бёрт.  
Парень жалобно заскулил, и Блейн понял, что с Бёртом Хаммелом не поспоришь. Он возблагодарил небеса за то, что в этот момент сидел на диване, а не был вынужден улепётывать зигзагами через сад...  
\- Теперь ступайте, пока я не передумал, - Бёрт поднялся из кресла и направился на кухню к Кэрол, нетерпеливо ожидавшей подробностей. Парни обессиленно переглянулись и бросились друг другу в объятья со вздохом облегчения. Блейну хотелось поцеловать своего парня, но он ещё не знал, было ли это дозволено в строгом режиме наказания Курта, так что решил не рисковать. Кэрол и Бёрт смотрели на них с порога кухни, она поглаживала мужа по спине, а его глаза были полны слёз. Может, он был тронут этой сценой, может, просто счастлив, он и сам ещё не смог бы объяснить. Но парни, слишком увлечённые друг другом, этого не заметили.  
\- Пойдём в сад, - Курт встал и взял Блейна за руку. Сад Хаммелов был простой, но ухоженный: это была обычная английская лужайка с несколькими клумбами, которыми Кэрол занималась в свободное время, окружённая белым забором. Блейн сел на ступеньках террасы, а Курт устроился у него между ног, прислонившись спиной к его груди.  
\- Строгий режим, значит?  
\- Мобильник - только в школе, машина - только, чтобы ездить на занятия и обратно, никаких журналов, ни компьютера. Я должен готовить для всех завтрак и помогать отцу в мастерской в выходные. Никаких посиделок с друзьями. В крайнем случае, они могут прийти ко мне, но нельзя смотреть телевизор... вообще никаких развлечений, только делать уроки... на кухне, - смиренно продекламировал Курт. Ему нечасто приходилось быть наказанным, но когда это случалось, было абсолютно заслуженно: один раз он прогулял школу, чтобы поехать в Колумбус на спектакль, в другой - потратил больше полутора тысяч долларов на онлайн-распродаже. Его отец был суров, но справедлив.  
\- Значит, придётся ограничиться первым этажом, так? - спросил Блейн, усмехаясь и аккуратно разминая ему плечи.  
\- Само собой. И прости меня за отца, эти его разговоры... были совершенно неуместны. Я чувствую себя так неловко.  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- О закрытой двери. Можно подумать, мы только и ждём подходящего момента, чтобы... ну, ты понял? - Курт снова залился краской, ожидая, когда Блейн что-нибудь скажет по этому поводу. Ему было бы достаточно знать, что тот дождаться не мог момента, когда какая-нибудь дверь отрежет их от остального мира, но Блейн не доставил ему этого удовольствия.  
\- Это не проблема. В конце концов, нет ведь никакой спешки, верно? - ответил он спокойно, поглаживая его по затылку.  
И тут Курт не выдержал:  
\- Я действительно настолько непривлекателен, что тебе так легко ждать? Тебе никогда не хочется... сорвать одежду и не сдерживаться больше? - едва произнеся это, он почувствовал себя очень глупо. И всё равно, он хотел подтверждения от Блейна, что тот находит его неотразимым, что ждёт только малейшего намёка от него, что... он и сам не знал, что хотел услышать. Но он хотел это услышать прямо сейчас. Он почувствовал, как Блейн наклонился к нему, нежно поцеловал в шею и заговорил, продолжая касаться его кожи. Невольно, Курт прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я жду подходящий момент, - прошептал Блейн. - Не подходящего человека, Курт. Момент.  
\- Ты действительно этого желаешь?  
\- Не говори глупостей, конечно я хочу заняться любовью с тобой. Но я не хочу спешить... не теперь. Сначала я хочу держать тебя за руку, обнимать тебя, прикасаясь губами к твоей шее, прямо как сейчас. Хочу целовать тебя на этих ступеньках, когда буду заезжать за тобой, чтобы пойти вместе в ресторан и чувствовать твою голову на моём плече, когда мы будем сидеть в кино. Хочу щекотать тебя до слёз, хочу заставлять тебя смеяться, ласкать тебя. Я хочу всего с тобой, я же говорил. И я не передумаю, Курт, - прошептал он, касаясь щекой его волос и вдыхая аромат фруктового шампуня и лака. - Я хочу с тобой всё.  
\- Всё? - спросил Курт, когда Блейн положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Всё, - уверенно повторил тот.  
Они замолчали, глядя в темноту сада, полные надежд и страхов. И с осознанием того, что они повзрослели ещё немного этим вечером.


	32. Chapter 32

После того вечера, Бёрт, верный своему слову, само собой разумеется, запретил Курту пользоваться интернетом, машиной и мобильником, превратив жизнь сына в скуку смертную. Впрочем, и Блейн не шутил. Поскольку занятия уроками с его парнем за кухонным столом дома Хаммелов были единственным доступным способом совместного времяпрепровождения в этот период, то он решил не жаловаться на судьбу - и на непреклонность Бёрта - и пользовался каждым моментом, чтобы быть рядом с Куртом. С первого же дня строгого режима, каждый вечер, пунктуально он появлялся перед его дверью со стопкой бумаг под мышкой и двумя стаканами кофе из Лайма Бин в руках.  
\- Если Курт и Блейн не идут в Лайма Бин, Лайма Бин придёт к ним, - заявил он с улыбкой, победно приподнимая руки и демонстрируя напитки. Курт убедился, что никто на них не смотрит в этот момент и крепко обнял Андерсона, тронутый таким вниманием.  
Заниматься в присутствии Блейна, без отвлекающего фактора "Себастиан+Эрик" и без фоновой болтовни посетителей кафе, оказалось весьма эффективным. Выполняя задания, просто держа его руку или слушая, как он мурлыкает какую-то популярную песенку, проверяя сочинения, Курт не замечал, как пролетали вечера.  
Если быть парнем ученика старшей школы, само по себе, могло оказаться жутко скучным ( никаких ресторанов, никаких клубов...), то встречаться со школьником в период его наказания было ещё хуже. К счастью, Блейн, казалось, воспринял это не так уж плохо, что позволяло Курту меньше мучиться чувством вины. Кроме того, не один Андерсон положительно воспринял перемены, произошедшие в их жизни вследствие строгого режима, установленного Бёртом Хаммелом: Эрик и Себастиан были просто счастливы заполучить квартиру в их полное распоряжение, учитывая, что Блейн большую часть времени проводил у Хаммелов, часто оставаясь и на ужин.  
Все эти вечера, проведённые вместе с Куртом и его семьёй, дарили Блейну забытое - даже скорее, незнакомое - ощущение дома. Конечно, ему не хватало тех более интимных контактов с парнем, которые они могли себе позволить у Блейна, зато он узнал новый тип близости, менее страстный, но столь же захватывающий.  
В любом случае, нужно было потерпеть какие-то две недели, а потом их ожидала поездка в Нью Йорк, где они смогут провести немного времени вместе до того, как Курт улетит в Чикаго на Национальные соревнования хорового пения. Блейн мог подождать, оставалось недолго.   
К сожалению, эти маленькие Нью Йоркские каникулы зависели напрямую от разрешения Бёрта, пока ещё не посвящённого в их планы. Блейн начинал волноваться по этому поводу и, при любом удобном случае, напоминал Курту , что оставалось всего несколько дней до его прослушивания.  
\- Я спрошу его сегодня же вечером, обещаю, - прошептал Курт ему на ушко, когда они сидели рядом на ступеньках террасы, после очередного жалобного замечания Андерсона, что сроки поджимают.  
А цены на авиабилеты росли на глазах, что не могло не беспокоить Блейна, который не купался в золоте, особенно в последнее время.  
\- Обещаешь? - переспросил он, шутливо подталкивая его плечом. Было ясно, что парню предстоял трудный разговор с Бёртом, но он отверг предложение Блейна присутствовать при нём. Поскольку идея принадлежала ему, Курт считал делом чести самостоятельно аргументировать их просьбу перед отцом.  
\- Обещаю. Я отправлю тебе sms с мобильника Финна, чтобы рассказать, как всё прошло, - ответил он, потёршись носом о шею Андерсона и наслаждаясь знакомым ароматом его одеколона... всего одно мгновение. Потому что лампочка над входом начала истерически подмигивать, а внутри дома кто-то очень громко закашлялся.  
\- Думаю, мне пора, - заметил Блейн, посмеиваясь над тонким намёком Бёрта. Когда они снова остались одни, он обхватил лицо Курта ладонями, приблизил к своему и, прежде чем поцеловать его, прошептал:  
\- Дождаться не могу, когда мы окажемся в Нью Йорке одни.  
Курт, с энтузиазмом отвечая на поцелуй, постарался убедить себя, что ощущение жара под кожей после этих слов спровоцировано волнением от предстоящего посещения города мечты... А вовсе не мыслью о том, чтобы целую неделю делить постель с Блейном.  
Или возможностью быть с ним при свете дня.  
\- Буду ждать твоего sms, - напомнил Андерсон, направляясь к своей машине, припаркованной на другой стороне улицы. Курт проследил за ним взглядом, пока тот не отъехал; потом сделал глубокий вдох, развернулся и вошёл в гостиную, где Бёрт спал на диване с книгой в руках, а Кэрол, рассеянно смотрела телевизор, сидя рядом с ним.  
\- Никогда не смогу понять, как ему удаётся так быстро засыпать, - сказала она тихонько, поглядывая на мужа. - Минуту назад забавлялся с этим дурацким выключателем, а сейчас спит, как младенец.  
Курт улыбнулся и присел на подлокотник осторожно вынимая книгу из рук отца и поправляя его кепку. От этих прикосновений Бёрт резко поднял голову и протёр глаза.  
\- Я не сплю! - пробормотал он сонным голосом.  
\- Вот и хорошо, потому что мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - ответил его сын чуть более бодро, чем стоило. Это был тот самый тон, который Курт использовал, когда собирался о чём-то попросить, и Бёрту понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы его распознать.  
\- Наказание останется в силе, - отрезал он, опуская ноги со столика и поглаживая затёкшие колени.  
\- Я не об этом, пап. Я хотел спросить насчёт прослушивания... знаешь, в Нью-Йорке... раз строгий режим к тому времени закончится, и ты уже знаешь всё о нас с Блейном... - начал он перечислять мотивы, не решаясь сформулировать саму просьбу. Во всяком случае, внимание Бёрта он завоевал.  
\- Просто скажи это, и всё. Избавь нас от этой агонии, - прервал тот сына, переглядываясь с Кэрол.  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы Блейн сопровождал меня на прослушивание, - выпалил Курт на одном дыхании, собрав всю свою храбрость. Теперь, сказав это вслух, он осознал, что, возможно, его отец на это не согласится.  
\- Есть какие-то особые причины, по которым ты не хочешь ехать туда с родителями Рейчел? - сморщил лоб Бёрт. Билеты были заказаны сразу же, как только друзья получили письма с подтверждением их участия в финальном отборе. Супруги Берри с готовностью согласились присмотреть и за Куртом тоже.  
\- Нет. Просто мне хотелось бы провести немного времени с Блейном, не оглядываясь постоянно на то, как это может выглядеть со стороны, не беспокоясь о сплетнях... Ничего такого, просто пройтись по улице, держась за руку, посидеть в кино, - ответил тот, заливаясь краской. Хоть на несколько дней притвориться, что у них нормальные отношения.  
Побыть только Куртом и Блейном, даже недолго...  
\- Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, Курт, но мой ответ - нет. Рейс уже заказан и ваш с Рейчел номер в гостинице, тоже, и всё пойдёт, как запланировано, - сухо ответил отец, опять потянувшись за своей книгой.  
\- Но папа! - Курт вскочил на ноги, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, насколько по-детски прозвучал его протест. Вздохнув, Бёрт кивнул ему, заставляя снова сесть и успокоиться.  
\- Несколько дней назад ты попросил меня относиться к Блейну как к твоему парню, а не как к преподавателю литературы, так? И я не думаю, что ты готов провести с ним целую неделю в незнакомом городе и, главное, в такой важный для тебя момент. Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился туда с отцами Рейчел и сосредоточился на цели своей поездки. Ты туда едешь не для того, чтобы гулять по улицам или ходить в кино, Курт. От этой поездки зависит твоё будущее, ты не можешь себе позволить отвлекаться, иначе ты будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь, если что-то пойдёт не так, - терпеливо объяснил он, но Курт, казалось, не желал ничего слушать.  
\- Ты говоришь так только потому, что боишься сплетен! - обвинил он отца. Бёрт смерил его взглядом, разочарованный таким заявлением, понимая, однако, что оно было продиктовано скорее огорчением сына из-за отказа, чем реальным убеждением.  
\- Не говори глупостей, если бы сплетни меня действительно беспокоили больше, чем твоё счастье и благополучие, многое в этом доме было бы по-другому. И потом, Блейн твой учитель, никто в школе и слова бы не сказал, если бы он отправился сопровождать тебя. В любом случае, разговор окончен. Ступай спать. Уже поздно.  
\- Но... - снова начал Курт, но Бёрт его перебил, прежде, чем тот смог озвучить свои возражения.  
\- Этим летом у вас с Блейном будет время, окей? Сможете слетать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы подыскать квартиру для вас с Рейчел, сможете съездить на несколько дней в его дом на озере. Я согласен с тобой, вы заслуживаете возможности быть вместе, не заботясь о том, как на это посмотрят другие... Но не теперь. Когда всё уляжется, когда вам не придётся лгать и скрываться.  
Курт ничего не ответил и покинул комнату, он всё ещё злился, но начинал понимать, что отец прав. Это не помогло ему избавиться от горечи разочарования. Войдя в комнату Финна, он схватил его мобильник и быстро набрал сообщение Блейну, как и обещал, потом убежал к себе и свернулся под одеялом обиженным комочком.  
В нескольких километрах от него, телефон Блейна затренькал на столике в гостиной, привлекая внимание Себастиана, развалившегося на диване с Эриком, мирно посапывающим в его объятиях.  
Поскольку Блейна поблизости не было, Себастиан потянулся, чтобы схватить мобильник, вызывая возмущённое ворчание дремлющего Эрика. Смайта, впрочем, это нисколько не огорчило, и он ущипнул возлюбленного за бочок, дабы разбудить окончательно.  
\- Блейн! Твой телефон! - позвал он, размахивая сотовым в воздухе. Андерсон вылетел из кухни и буквально набросился на Себастиана, торопясь прочесть сообщение Курта. Увы, его ожидало разочарование. Блейн тоскливо взвыл и швырнул ни в чём не повинное средство связи на кресло.  
\- Проклятье! - двое голубков растерянно посмотрели на него с дивана и предпочли не комментировать. Когда Блейн, запустив руки в волосы покинул гостиную, они синхронно пожали плечами и снова отвернулись к телевизору.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что жизнь пчёл может оказаться такой захватывающей, - сказал Себастиан, потягивая пиво.  
\- А ведь мы ещё даже не дошли до производства мёда! - вдохновенно воскликнул Эрик, казавшийся теперь более чем довольным тем, что проснулся. Когда через полчаса Блейн вернулся, они почти проигнорировали его, рассеянно проследив, как Андерсон хватает телефон и размашистым шагом удаляется к себе.  
По существу, Блейн чувствовал себя полным идиотом... ну так, для разнообразия. Он позволил себе надеяться, что хоть этот его план удастся, но не учёл фактора "Бёрт Хаммел". Зная этого человека уже достаточно долго, он мог бы предположить, что тот такое не одобрит. Блейн раздражённо швырнул перед собой календарь, который держал на письменном столе, чтобы подсчитать, когда, наконец, он сможет провести немного времени со своим парнем... в спокойной обстановке.  
Лёжа животом вниз на кровати, он уставился на страничку Мая и быстренько подсчитал, что в этом месяце они с Куртом проведут порознь больше трёх недель: две недели в строгом режиме, потом неделя Курта в Нью-Йорке и несколько дней в Чикаго с Новыми направлениями. В отчаянии, Андерсон смахнул календарь на пол, перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза, прижимая к груди подушку. Только мысль о скором окончании учебного года давала ему силы.  
Он даже подумал на минутку попросить Шустера включить его в список преподавателей, сопровождающих хор в Чикаго, но это было бы слишком рискованно: несмотря на прекрасные отношения, которые сложились у него с Уиллом, он никогда особо не интересовался делами хорового кружка. Да, ему безумно хотелось послушать, как Курт поёт, но его присутствие безусловно поставило бы обоих в неловкое положение. Кроме того, Уилл с Эммой не оставляли попыток организовать им свидание вчетвером... Один лишний взгляд между ним и Куртом мог привлечь внимание и спровоцировать ненужные разговоры.  
Наконец он разделся, забрался под одеяло и довольно быстро заснул. Той ночью ему почти ничего не снилось, разве что жутковатый кошмар, в котором он был рабочей пчелой, за которой гонялся огромный шмель с разводным ключом и в кепке...  
Сны Курта были поспокойнее, но рядом с кроватью валялся исчерканный листок, на котором большими буквами была выведена дата 28 Мая: он тоже, как и Блейн, занялся невесёлыми расчетами прежде чем, всплакнув, лечь в постель.

На следующий день, после окончания урока, Курт задержался в классе, чтобы рассказать Андерсону подробности своего разговора с отцом. Коротенького сообщения, отправленного с мобильника Финна было явно недостаточно для закрытия темы.  
\- В любом случае, я сказал ему, что это была моя идея, - добавил он в конце, пересказав слово в слово вчерашнюю беседу с Бёртом. - По крайней мере, твой идеальный образ не будет запятнан ни в малейшей степени в глазах моего отца.  
\- Курт, я твой учитель, и я сказал ему, что мы встречаемся... уже несколько месяцев. Уверяю тебя, мой образ давно запятнан и далёк от идеального, - сыронизировал Блейн.  
\- Короче говоря... ещё неделя строгого режима, прослушивание в Нью-Йорке и Национальные в Чикаго. Если нам повезёт, и за это время ничего не случится, к двадцать восьмому мая у нас появится возможность провести немного времени вместе где-нибудь вне нашей кухни или этого кабинета, - расстроенно ответил Курт.  
\- И это будет неделя выпускных экзаменов, следовательно, ты будешь весь в учёбе, а я буду по уши занят подготовкой заданий и их проверкой, - возразил Блейн. - Думаю, что до первых выходных июня нам не оторваться от парт, кафедры и кухонного стола, даже при большом желании.  
\- И не будем забывать о встречах новой группы LGBT, в которых мне придётся участвовать два раза в неделю после уроков, начиная с завтрашнего дня, - выдохнул Курт, злобно запихивая книги в сумку, лежащую на первой парте, прямо перед кафедрой. Даже участие в проекте Блейна и Эммы, которое вначале так его воодушевляло, теперь вызывало лишь раздражение. - В этом году выпускной бал, организованный Бриттани, обещает быть потрясающим. К чёрту динозавров, буду плясать с девчонками до упаду... И, может, если Пак будет достаточно пьян, потанцую с ним медлячок.  
Не было необходимости говорить, что он предпочёл бы танцевать со своим парнем.  
Блейн рассмеялся, представив абсолютно пьяного Ноа Пакермана в обнимку с Куртом под ноты какой-нибудь слезливой песенки. Потом до него дошло кое-что важное.  
\- Естественно, бал выпадает как раз на первые выходные июня, так что, в ту субботу ты будешь занят, - когда Курт открыл рот, чтобы заявить, что он готов отказаться от этого бала, Блейн его остановил. - Даже и не думай! Это твой выпускной бал, ты никогда его не забудешь, такое случается раз в жизни. Даже если ты будешь без пары... нельзя пропускать такое событие.  
\- Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты сопровождал меня... - сказал Курт, неожиданно серьёзным тоном.  
\- Курт... - начал Блейн, готовый объяснить ему, почему это невозможно.  
\- Знаю, знаю... ученик, учитель... - ответил Курт сердито. Потом, вдруг, вспомнил что-то, открыл сумку и вытащил оттуда коробочку. - Я купил это несколько дней назад, потом с этим наказанием... не было случая отдать тебе это... Это подарок... для тебя.  
Он протянул упаковку Блейну, который встал, чтобы взять её в руки и открыть.  
\- Бретели, Курт? - сказал он изумлённо, нежно поглаживая пальцами пару огненно-красных бретелей в коробочке. - Бог мой, я никогда не осмелюсь надеть их, но они великолепны!  
Оба тихонько рассмеялись.  
\- Кто знает, может, однажды... тот, кто набрался храбрости заявить Бёрту Хаммелу, что любит его сына, может осмелиться надеть бретели... когда-нибудь. Готов поспорить, в университете Браун народ обомлеет.  
То, что произошло после, произошло очень быстро. А может и медленно, но Курту и Блейну показалось, что это заняло несколько секунд. Может, из-за внезапно нахлынувших мыслей о расставании в конце лета, или из-за невозможности сопровождать Курта на бал, или из-за этих бретелей, или ему просто невыносимо захотелось это сделать, только Блейн положил коробочку на стол и поцеловал Курта в губы.  
Этот поцелуй не был страстным.  
Но он был насыщенным, полным несказанных слов и невыраженных желаний. И он не был долгим, потому что, даже в порыве, они не забывали, что всего лишь одна дверь отделяла их от остального мира. Одна дверь, которая могла запросто открыться.  
И когда это произошло, Курт почти не понял, что случилось потом. Сидя на полу в заброшенном туалете, он с трудом вспоминал слова профессора Шустера, входящего в кабинет с ворохом программок группы LGBT, которые Эмма попросила его отнести Блейну. Обняв колени и уронив на них голову, он не мог восстановить в памяти, что они с Блейном ему сказали, поспешно разрывая объятия. Единственное, что парень помнил, это, как он схватил сумку, не поднимая глаз, неловко обогнул мистера Шу и выскочил оттуда.  
Не один Курт испытывал затруднения в том, чтобы понять, что произошло: Уилл оказался наедине с Блейном так быстро, что на мгновение подумал, будто образ Хаммела был лишь плодом его воображения. Потом, брошюры, рассыпанные на полу, которые выпали у него из рук от неожиданности, и виноватый взгляд Блейна вернули профессора к действительности. Он развернулся, закрыл дверь, которую Курт оставил нараспашку и подошёл к коллеге.   
\- Блейн... ты можешь мне объяснить, что я сейчас здесь видел? Потому что, если это на самом деле то, о чём я думаю, мне это совсем не нравится, - сказал Уилл серьёзно, стоя в нескольких шагах от кафедры. Оттенок отвращения в его голосе не укрылся от Блейна, который тут же встряхнулся.  
\- Уилл. Я и Курт... это сложно, - начал он.


	33. Chapter 33

Закрыв дверь, профессор Шустер перешагнул через гору бумаг, которые выронил, и опёрся обеими руками о кафедру, за которой сидел Блейн, оцепеневший от страха сказать что-нибудь не то, что-нибудь, что заставит Уилльяма немедленно отправиться к Фиггинсу и передать всё дело в его руки.  
И Блейн всем сердцем надеялся избежать подобного оборота событий, поскольку директор был полным и законченным идиотом, и, к тому же, не испытывал к нему особой симпатии, учитывая его неуёмную активность в наведении порядка в школе. Вот бы он позабавился расписать Блейна перед всей Лаймой, как завзятого извращенца и немедленно уволить.  
\- Это сложно? - с издёвкой переспросил Шустер. Костяшки его пальцев, вцепившихся в край стола, побелели от усилия, он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не схватить коллегу за ворот и не встряхнуть как следует. - Ты совсем спятил, Блейн?  
Уилльям был ошарашен, но, как и Бёрт, он успел узнать Блейна, и не хотел делать поспешные выводы и принимать решения, о которых потом пришлось бы сожалеть. Андерсон, однако, не поднимал глаз и, казалось, не собирался помочь ему в этом.  
\- Блейн? - снова попытался он привлечь его внимание.  
\- Ты помнишь, в день Святого Валентина вы с Эммой пригласили меня поужинать с вами? - спросил он внезапно. Уилл молча кивнул, стараясь понять, к чему был задан этот вопрос.  
\- Я не захотел, чтобы Эмма устраивала мне свидание вслепую, потому что тот вечер я собирался провести с Куртом. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом таким образом... хотел бы я, чтобы всё сложилось иначе, - заключил Блейн, встречаясь взглядом с Шустером, который смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что эта... эта история продолжается с февраля? Больше четырёх месяцев? - спросил он с горечью в голосе. Он и сам не смог бы ответить, почему продолжал стоять там теперь, когда его подозрения подтвердились. Профессор Андерсон, молодой человек, которого , как ему казалось, он успел узнать за месяцы его работы в школе, имел связь со своим учеником. И не с каким-то там учеником, а с Куртом.  
Как только Блейн почувствовал пренебрежение в словах коллеги, он резко вскинул голову и сжал кулаки, внося ясность в то, что сказал перед этим:  
\- Я хочу сказать, что я люблю его. Чувствуешь разницу?  
Шустер отцепился от кафедры и принялся шагать взад-вперёд под внимательным взглядом Блейна. Наконец, он провёл рукой по волосам, остановился, повернувшись к нему и в отчаянии развёл руками.  
\- Ты не можешь, Блейн. Он ученик, мы, преподаватели, не можем выходить за определённые рамки в отношениях с этими ребятами. Это неправильно, - он произнёс эти слова с убеждением, хотя в его тоне появились нотки сочувствия... Блейн склонил голову набок и горько усмехнулся.  
\- Окей, определённые рамки, говоришь? Хотим обсудить тот факт, что ты попросил Финна Хадсона быть твоим свидетелем на свадьбе? И о том, как ты заявил, что считаешь его одним из твоих лучших друзей? Может, скажешь, что у тебя нет отношений с Сантаной или Мерседес, но и ты давно перешёл тонкую границу, отделяющую учителя от друга. Для этих ребят ты гораздо больше, чем преподаватель, и в этом нет ничего неправильного.  
Уилльям уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но понял, что в словах Блейна было много правды. Он ненадолго задумался, а потом указал тому на небольшую деталь, которая, казалось, укрылась от Андерсона. Он произнёс это еле слышно, словно шёпот мог сделать факты менее серьёзными. Или менее реальными.  
\- Дружба... это не то же самое, что интимная связь. Это против правил.  
\- Так же, как против правил любить другую женщину, когда ты женат, и твоя жена ждёт ребёнка... но такое всё равно происходит. Правда, Уилл? Может случиться, что в борьбе со своими чувствами ты проигрываешь и ничего не можешь поделать, когда другой человек проникает тебе под кожу, даже если это неправильно и ты думаешь, что отказаться от него было бы лучше... для обоих, - было очевидно, что сейчас он говорил о Уилле и Эмме. Тот нашёл свою родственную душу, и несмотря на то, что всё было против них, поддался этому чувству. - Но иногда то, что кажется неправильным - всего лишь дьявольски сложно, это пугает, заставляет задаваться вопросами, на которые нам никогда не хотелось бы отвечать... это словно проверка... Ты тоже прошёл через это, Уилл. Ты сам рассказывал мне, и Эмма тоже. Ты на собственной шкуре испытал, что значит испытывать чувства к кому-то и пытаться изо всех сил противостоять, когда единственное, чего желаешь - просто отдаться на волю этих чувств.  
Шу прислонился спиной к столу, поражённый словами Блейна, который говорил... так искренне и убеждённо. И сейчас коллега казался ему таким... молодым.  
\- Другие могли называть тебя предателем, трусом или слабаком, но ты знал правду, знал, что полюбил другую, и этого было достаточно.Я... это не было сознательно принятым решением, мне пришлось иметь дело с чувствами. Всё это ново для меня, но я знаю, что это настоящее... что я хочу это прожить. Ты не сможешь разубедить меня, не теперь, когда осталось так мало до конца учебного года, и возможность быть вместе с ним при свете дня настолько близка.  
Блейн, опустошённый этой речью, с учащённым сердцебиением, собрал свои книги и запихнул в сумку, на глазах Уилльяма, всё ещё переваривающего значение того, что услышал. Когда Андерсон отодвинул стул, собираясь подняться, тот, наконец, заговорил:  
\- Подожди, Блейн, - Шу потирал пальцами подбородок, размышляя, что же теперь ему делать. - Курт - невероятный парень... ему многое пришлось пережить. Иногда он мне кажется таким хрупким, ранимым... Ты не считаешь, что он заслуживает более спокойных отношений, с кем-то своего возраста? - вопрос не звучал агрессивно, и ответ Блейна, оказавшийся более жёстким, чем ему бы хотелось, застал Уилльяма неподготовленным.  
\- Если ты думал, что он такой хрупкий, что же ты даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы помочь ему? Он через многое прошёл, и ты мог предотвратить это... но ты ничего не сделал. Может, именно поэтому Курт такой сильный, сильнее меня, и сильнее тебя. В одном ты прав: он невероятный... и он выбрал меня, несмотря ни на что. Он не ребёнок, и он принял решение; сейчас у тебя появился шанс исправить все то, что ты НЕ сделал для него в прошлом и позволить ему быть счастливым, - Блейн встал, перекинул сумку через плечо и привёл в порядок бумаги на столе. - Если ты не доверяешь мне, если хочешь убедиться, поговори с ним. Ему восемнадцать лет, думаю, он вполне в состоянии продемонстрировать тебе, что я его ни к чему не принуждал, - он убрал стопку листов в первый ящик стола и добавил, прежде чем выйти:  
\- Я правда люблю его. Я провёл последние годы, убегая от проблем... не отнимай его у меня теперь, когда я решил, наконец, остановиться и перестать сбегать.  
Шустер проводил его взглядом, потом присел, чтобы собрать рассыпанные по полу брошюрки, которые поручила ему Эмма. Выбитый из колеи этим разговором, он стремился занять себя чем-то, не в силах решить, что ему следует предпринять. Сложив всё на кафедру Блейна, он направился к кабинету Эммы.  
\- Эй! Смотри-ка кто пришёл! - приветствовала она его весело. Положив на стол документ, который читала перед этим, она скрестила руки на груди и наблюдала с улыбкой, пока он устраивался в кресле напротив. Когда она заметила его серьёзное и озабоченное выражение, улыбка медленно сползла с её лица.  
\- Что случилось? - спросила она обеспокоенно.  
\- Я должен рассказать тебе кое-что, и мне нужно твоё мнение. Только обещай, что всё это останется между нами, какое бы решение я ни принял, - дождавшись её утвердительного кивка, он начал рассказывать.  
Блейн же отправился на поиски Курта, которого и нашёл, ничуть не удивившись, в том самом туалете, где они встретились впервые. Только он не сидел на полу, а стоял перед раковиной, вытирая руки.   
\- Что он сказал? - спросил он, выбрасывая бумажную салфетку в ведро. - Мы в беде?  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Блейн, крепко прижимаясь к нему на пару секунд. - Если Уилльям поступит так, как я думаю, он никому не расскажет, но прежде чем принять решение, он захочет поговорить с тобой. И лучше бы тебе звучать убедительно, - добавил он, усмехнувшись.  
Курт сжал губы и кивнул, потом увидел, как Блейн пишет что-то, прислонив лист к стене.  
\- Держи, это оправдание твоего опоздания на урок биологии. Я провожу тебя в класс, а потом вернусь к работе.  
Они молча добрались до нужного кабинета, и Блейн попрощался, слегка сжав локоть парня и прошептав:  
\- Всё будет хорошо.

Курт увидел мистера Шу в тот же день - на занятиях хора... и на следующий день - на одной из первых встреч школьной группы LGBT. Сидя с Рейчел, Курт проследил, как профессор зашёл в класс и устроился рядом с Эммой. Против всех ожиданий, тот, казалось, не торопится поговорить с ним, и Курта это более чем устраивало: почему-то он не находил аргумент "Я целовался с Вашим коллегой" привлекательным.  
На первом заседании отцы Рейчел произнесли небольшую речь: они рассказали, каково им приходилось в восьмидесятые, о трудностях в легализации брака, о решении завести ребёнка. Некоторые из присутствующих задавали интересные вопросы, другие ограничивались тем, что помалкивали и неохотно слушали, но в общем и целом, идея Блейна и Эммы имела успех.  
Курт, опасаясь, что профессор Шустер захочет воспользоваться случаем, чтобы прижать его к стенке, решил не задерживаться и, как только встреча закончилась, подхватил Рейчел под руку и уволок с собой к выходу: парень чувствовал, как глаза мистера Шу прожигают его спину, но не обернулся.  
Оказавшись на воле, он вытащил телефон и позвонил отцу, чтобы попросить разрешения вернуться на час позже. Убедив Бёрта в том, что это было совершенно необходимо, и что от этого зависело его будущее, Курт сумел добиться короткой паузы в строгом режиме, естественно, под неусыпным контролем родителя.  
\- Да, пап, мы с Рейчел только-что припарковались у магазина.  
Курт выключил мотор и раздражённо вздохнул, стараясь игнорировать довольный смешок подруги. В двух шагах от них красовалась дешёвенькая вывеска музыкального магазина "Between The Sheets".  
\- Да, только я и она, - в очередной раз повторил парень, выходя из машины. - Через час буду дома, обещаю.  
Завершив разговор, он запихнул мобильник в карман и вслед за Рейчел вошёл в магазин.  
\- С каких пор твой отец так подробно отслеживает твои передвижения? - поинтересовалась она, пока оба пробирались к их любимому отделу.  
\- С тех пор, как я наказан, - ответил он, пробегая пальцами по папкам нот с пожелтевшими и загнувшимися краями.   
\- Что ты натворил? Бёрт не производит впечатления самого сурового отца, - Рейчел сосредоточилась на своём выборе и не была слишком заинтересована разговором... по крайней мере, пока Курт не сообщил ей о мотиве, по которому уже больше недели находился в строгом режиме.  
\- Это из-за того... эмм... парня. Я рассказал обо всём отцу. Точнее, мы ему рассказали, и он рассердился за то, что я врал, - он заметно покраснел, не отрывая взгляда от полок. Было непривычно говорить о Блейне с Рейчел.  
Естественно, та моментально отложила выбранные ноты и воодушевлённо воззрилась на него.  
\- Вы вместе говорили с твоим отцом? Боже, Курт... это так романтично! Он, должно быть, самый милый парень на свете, если выжил после встречи с Бёртом. Знаю, я тебе уже говорила, но... не могу дождаться, когда ты его нам представишь!  
Хаммел смущённо пожал плечами и вернулся к прежнему занятию. Рейчел, само собой, теперь не могла умолкнуть ни на секунду.  
\- Но теперь-то, когда учёба заканчивается, почему бы тебе не пригласить его на выпускной? Скоро лето, какое тебе дело до сплетен? Какой бы ни была причина, по которой вы всё держите в секрете, меньше чем через четыре месяца мы будем в Нью-Йорке, и Лайма станет лишь воспоминанием, - потянула она его за рукав. Его аж передёрнуло от этой идеи.  
\- Ты, Рейчел Берри, больная на всю голову. Я ни за что не смогу пригласить его на этот бал. То есть... было бы здорово, но я не могу. И потом, у него некоторые проблемы с балами вообще, не хочу заставлять его чувствовать себя неловко. Это сложно, тебе не понять.  
\- Так объясни! Чёрт возьми, мы же друзья, почему ты не желаешь со мной поделиться? - она обиженно сгребла свою стопку нотных листов и огромными шагами направилась к отделу музыки пятидесятых. Курт фыркнул, но не стал её догонять: никуда не денется, они приехали на его машине, и потом, тут не было ничего нового, каждый раз, когда они заходили в этот магазин, разыгрывались подобные сцены. Пусть немного остынет, потом сама вернётся. И парень углубился в изучение возможных вариантов для прослушивания. Он уже решил, что это будет отрывок из мюзикла, но не никак не мог выбрать между риском чего-то необычного и уверенностью классики.  
\- Прости, Курт, можно тебя потревожить? Я просто должен узнать, где ты взял эту брошку, - старый знакомый привлёк его внимание. Прежде чем Курт успел ответить, Чендлер рассыпался в комплиментах не только по поводу брошки, но и всего его гардероба. Он обошёл стенд с дисками и, в своей обычной манере, принялся рассуждать об их будущем в Нью-Йорке и о великих мюзиклах.  
Да, энтузиазм парня был заразителен, но Курт был несказанно доволен, что сумел раз и навсегда расставить точки над "i", разъяснив, что не заинтересован: поток двусмысленных sms-ок немедленно прекратился, и Чендлер остался просто хорошим знакомым, с которым было приятно поболтать, когда они пересекались в магазине.  
Это был чудной парень, которому каждый гей в Огайо успел разбить сердце, но сумевший каким-то необъяснимым образом не потерять свой оптимизм и весёлый нрав.   
Увлечённые разговором о предстоящих прослушиваниях, парни не заметили подошедшей Рейчел, которая уставилась на незнакомца, словно тот был каким-то сказочным созданием, только-что вышедшим из Нарнии.  
Курту хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы сообразить, что происходило в голове подруги: она явно приняла Чендлера за его таинственного парня. Что было неудивительно, в конце концов, она впервые заставала его за такой оживлённой беседой с другим парнем, особенно учитывая, что означенный парень вёл себя чрезвычайно панибратски, не в состоянии удержаться от непрерывных физических контактов.  
Смущение на лице Хаммела и полнейшее безразличие Чендлера к уважению чужого личного пространства производили впечатление, что для Курта было нежелательным в данный момент присутствие Рейчел. Девушка, естественно, полностью проигнорировала его молчаливое приглашение убраться подальше и протянула руку, чтобы представиться.  
\- Рейчел. Ближайшая подруга Курта. Впрочем, он, конечно, говорил тебе обо мне...  
Это предположение нисколько не помогло прояснить ситуацию, поскольку Чендлер восторженно завопил:  
\- Да! Конечно! Он сказал мне, что пришёл сюда с тобой, чтобы купить необходимое для прослушивания в NYADA! Он уверяет, что ты потрясающая! Не дождусь возможности послушать твоё пение, Курт говорил, что на Национальных у тебя соло.  
Курт едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу: он действительно упомянул, что был здесь с подругой, и раньше как-то раз рассказал Чендлеру о страсти Рейчел грести под себя все сольные партии... но в таком изложении создавалось впечатление, будто они говорили о ней часами. Девушка повернула к Хаммелу лицо, на котором большими буквами было написано: _"О. Боже. Мой. Я его обожаю."_  
Он совсем уже собрался открыть рот, чтобы каким-нибудь образом убедить Рейчел, что это всего-лишь знакомый, а не его загадочный парень, когда она, вновь повернувшись к Чендлеру, произнесла кое-что, от чего у Курта остановилось сердце.  
\- Поспорим, что этот хитрюга не сказал тебе, что через пару недель у него выпускной бал, точно? - подмигнула она ему. Парень приложил руку к груди и открыл рот, притворяясь удивлённым. Во всяком случае, Курт надеялся, что он притворялся, потому что со времён немого кино никто не жестикулировал так карикатурно.  
\- Нет, дорогая. Он мне ничего не говорил об этом.  
И это действительно было так. Курту не хотелось рассказывать, что он пойдёт на свой выпускной без пары... или вообще не пойдёт. В любом случае, это было не его дело. Он как раз намеревался уточнить это, но снова оказался недостаточно быстр и не сумел предотвратить трагедию.  
\- Ну, возможно, потому, что он стесняется пригласить тебя, хотя что-то мне говорит, что ты был бы просто счастлив сопровождать его, не так ли? - девушка сверкнула ослепительной улыбкой, уверенная, что помогла другу озвучить его тайное желание. Тот чуть не заорал, но в этот момент Чендлер ответил на вопрос Рейчел дрожащим от волнения голосом:  
\- Я был бы бесконечно счастлив сопровождать его. В моей школе я был всегда ответственным за раздевалку, и никто меня никогда не приглашал... я там единственный открытый гей, даже мои друзья предпочитают держаться от меня подальше в таких случаях.  
Рейчел с сочувствием сжала его руку.  
\- Я уверена, что всё пройдёт отлично, и вы повеселитесь как следует. Чтобы избежать проблем, скажем, что вы просто друзья, так что, какой бы ни была твоя... ситуация, никто не станет задавать лишних вопросов. Я и Мерседес не так уж много знаем, но будем держать рот на замке, как и до сих пор, - заявила Рейчел, пока Чендлер старался взять себя в руки. Теперь уже Курт не мог забрать назад приглашение Рейчел, но, по крайней мере, решил подчеркнуть кое-что, чтобы парню были ясны его границы.  
\- Вот именно. Как друзья. Потому что так и есть, - поспешил он вставить, видя, как удивлённо Чендлер уставился на Рейчел, явно собираясь выяснить причины всей этой секретности. Услышав слова Курта, он обернулся к нему с улыбкой.  
\- Как друзья. Конечно, с удовольствием.  
\- Ладно. А теперь мы пойдём... мой номер у тебя есть, так что... созвонимся ближе к делу, окей? - Курт схватил Рейчел за руку и вытащил из магазина, напрочь забыв об изначальной цели его посещения. Сев в машину, он убедился, что оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы завезти подругу домой и вернуться к себе вовремя, после чего набросился на Берри.  
\- Спасибо тебе огромное! Ты самая лучшая подруга на свете! - процедил он сквозь зубы, выезжая с парковки.  
\- Я знаю. Без моего вмешательства ты бы никогда не осмелился пригласить его на бал. Даже если вы будете там, как друзья, какая разница? По крайней мере, вы будете вместе. Это так романтично, что вы используете этот магазинчик для ваших тайных встреч и... - она не собиралась прекращать этот поток ереси, и Курт решил, что пора взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
\- Проклятье, Рейчел! Это не Б... это не мой парень! Я с ним случайно познакомился в прошлом году, в этом самом магазине, и когда мне случается на него наткнуться, мы просто... останавливаемся поболтать, ничего больше. Он мне даже не друг, просто знакомый.  
\- Ой, - произнесла она удивлённо. Помолчала, переваривая это открытие, потом повторила "Ой" с осознанием того, что только что натворила.  
\- Ооооох... Курт! Но почему ты мне не сказал? - упрекнула она его, нервно завозившись на сидении. Хаммел резко повернулся.  
\- Потому что ты не дала мне такой возможности! И этот бедолага чуть не разрыдался от счастья, когда ты ему заявила, что я хотел пригласить его на бал! Что я по-твоему, монстр? Как я мог сказать ему, что предпочитаю пойти туда один, чем с ним?  
Девушка расстроенно закусила губу и промолчала весь остаток пути до её дома.  
\- Мне так жаль, Курт... я хотела помочь. Если когда-нибудь мне посчастливиться говорить с твоим настоящим парнем, напомни, чтобы я ему всё объяснила. Надеюсь, он не очень на тебя разозлится...  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ну... не знаю, по какой причине он не может сопровождать тебя на выпускной... только вряд ли он обрадуется, когда узнает, что ты идёшь туда с другим... нет?  
Вот чёрт. Об этом Курт как-то не задумывался. Пока.  
Со вздохом он проследил взглядом за удаляющейся Рейчел, потом поехал домой, где позже к нему должен был присоединиться Блейн с традиционным кофе и пакетом овсяного печенья в зубах.  
У Курта невольно возник вопрос, станет ли между ними всё когда-нибудь проще? Потом мысленно сделал пометку в своём списке желаний:  
 _"Убить Рейчел Берри во сне и сделать так, чтобы это сошло за несчастный случай."_


	34. Chapter 34

Курт уселся за кухонным столом, в отчаянии раскладывая учебники, тетради и ноты вокруг себя: нервное напряжение, которое он испытывал из-за выпускных экзаменов, предстоящего прослушивания в NYADA и Национальных с "Новыми Направлениями", было почти невыносимым. Целыми днями он повторял материалы по всем предметам, заучивал тексты песен, которые хор должен был исполнить на соревнованиях в Чикаго и готовил номера для своего прослушивания... и всё это одновременно. Парень был буквально без сил. А теперь ещё нужно было как-то признаться Блейну насчёт Чендлера и судьбоносного вмешательства Рейчел, надеясь, что тот не воспримет это наихудшим образом.  
Ах, да! Не следует забывать и о профессоре Шустере и неловкой беседе с ним, которую, рано или поздно, придётся провести. Курт запустил руки в волосы, тяжко вздыхая и задаваясь вопросом, когда его жизнь стала такой запутанной и изнурительной.  
Он уже пару минут сидел, уставившись на гору бумаг перед собой, не в силах решить, за что взяться в первую очередь, когда Блейн позвонил в дверь: как всегда вовремя, с двумя стаканами кофе из Лайма Бин и пакетом овсяного печенья для Курта. Плюс, естественно, кое-что жирненькое с шоколадной начинкой для себя; несмотря на то, что Блейн храбро боролся с отвращением к этому безвкусному печенью, ему всё ещё не удавалось оценить его в полной мере. Или предпочесть пирожным с ореховой начинкой и шоколадной глазурью.  
\- Привет, как всё прошло с профессором Шустером? - спросил он обеспокоенно, заходя в дом и вручая один из стаканов Курту. Блейн весь день был не в состоянии думать ни о чём другом. Он отлично понимал, что это был бы жутко неловкий и трудный для парня разговор, но только это помогло бы Уилльяму составить себе верное представление об их отношениях. Тем днём Андерсон встретил коллегу в учительской и ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что Эмма тоже была в курсе всего. Она только улыбнулась ему, продолжая грызть свою морковку. Уилл же казался задумчивым больше обычного. Блейн был уверен, что Курт попытался со своей стороны убедить его молчать о них, и ему не терпелось узнать, как всё прошло.  
У Курта, однако, были другие планы.  
Поскольку он совершенно не представлял, какой могла бы быть реакция Блейна на новость о его сопровождающем на выпускном, парень решил сначала воспользоваться отсутствием Финна, чтобы поцеловать ничего не подозревающего Андерсона. В конце концов, Бёрт ведь ничего не говорил о запрете на поцелуи перед занятиями, так что это нельзя было бы считать прямым нарушением правил. К тому же, дверь на кухню осталась открытой, в точности, как того и требовал его отец, который, к сожалению, запамятовал о последней тренировке Финна, как и о еженедельном собрании клуба любителей книги Кэрол.  
Короче... они остались дома одни.  
Курт дождался, когда Блейн поставит свой капуччино на стол, а сумку на пол, потом решительно шагнул к нему и поцеловал, схватив за отвороты пиджака. В первый момент Андерсон застыл от неожиданности, но тут же оправился и обнял парня, позволяя себе отдаться уже слегка подзабытому ощущению близости и растворяясь в поцелуе с ароматом кофе, шоколада и невысказанных желаний.  
\- Погоди, а если Финн...   
\- Тренировка, - ответил Курт, переплетая пальцы на его затылке и нетерпеливо притягивая снова к себе.  
\- Но Кэрол...  
\- Клуб любителей книги, - прошептал он опять, заставляя Блейна замолчать новым поцелуем... и они потеряли счёт минутам.  
Их прервал звук тяжёлых шагов Финна, который прокричал им приветствие, поднимаясь по лестнице. Курт и Блейн оторвались друг от друга и замерли, неровно дыша.  
\- Наверное, нам лучше сесть, - предложил Блейн. - А то кофе остынет...  
Курт кивнул, но когда они оказались за столом, и Блейн достал свою работу из сумки, он не притронулся к книгам.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём, - произнёс парень, закусив губу.  
\- Это насчёт профессора Шустера, верно? Всё так плохо? - взгляд Блейна выдавал его жуткое беспокойство. Он мог бы притвориться, что не волнуется, но что толку, если в действительности решение Уилльяма не зависело ни от него, ни от Курта.  
\- Честно говоря... я избегал его весь день. Я пропустил репетицию хора, а после встречи группы LGBT сразу ушёл. Я не смог себя заставить задержаться и поговорить с ним... Но завтра я сам к нему подойду и расскажу всё как есть. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал о нас плохо, просто сегодня я не сумел набраться смелости.  
Блейн был удивлён, но он понимал, насколько такой разговор мог быть сложным для Курта, поэтому он сказал только:  
\- Так ты об этом хотел поговорить? Не переживай, думаю, хуже уже быть не может, я только рад, что это оказался Уилльям, а не кто-то ещё из преподавателей... или учеников. Мы повели себя неосторожно и...   
\- Нет, не об этом, - прервал его Курт. - Это насчёт выпускного бала.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не передумал пойти туда. Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, это важно, и я не хочу, чтобы ты от этого отказывался только потому, что я не смогу тебя сопровождать. Мне вообще придётся весь вечер нести дозор вокруг пунша...  
\- Я не пойду один. У меня есть сопровождающий, - внезапно сказал Курт. - Один парень.  
\- Отличная новость! И кто это? Какой-то друг из хора? - спросил Блейн немного удивлённо.  
\- Это Чендлер, мы встречаемся время от времени в музыкальном магазине. Он тоже собирается в Нью-Йорк в сентябре, и мы частенько болтаем о том, что там будем делать, или о музыке. И о моде... ему нравится мой вкус в одежде.  
Увлечённый описанием Чендлера, как знакомого, ну, в крайнем случае, как приятеля, Курт не уточнил, как именно было дело, и почему Чендлер должен был сопровождать на бал.  
\- Подожди, ты таким образом хочешь мне сказать, что... То, что ты пытаешься мне объяснить, это... - Блейну не хватало духа закончить фразу и озвучить свою догадку. Но, естественно, он хотел знать, решил ли Курт, что его ровесник, без всего этого багажа проблем и сложностей, да к тому же со множеством общих интересов, был лучшим... партнёром, чем профессор литературы, который с сентября будет жить в сотнях километров от Большого Яблока.  
Блейн сумел бы это понять... но тогда, как было объяснить тот отчаянный поцелуй, подаренный пять минут назад? Или, может, это был прощальный поцелуй... а он этого даже не понял?  
Андерсон с трудом удерживался от инстинктивного желания встать и уйти, чтобы только не слышать...  
\- Нет! - Курт в ужасе распахнул глаза и схватил за руку Блейна, который побледнел от волнения, пытаясь интерпретировать признание Курта. - Я хотел сказать, что Рейчел решила, будто он и есть мой парень, которого я ото всех скрываю. И тогда она влезла, как всегда, не в своё дело, и предложила ему сопровождать меня на бал... Она думала, что я не могу набраться смелости, чтобы сделать это сам и решила помочь.  
Блейн выдохнул и выслушал остальное.  
\- Я хотел сразу же сказать, что это плохая идея, но он казался таким счастливым... у меня просто духу не хватило отказать ему... Но я ясно дал ему понять, что мы там будем, как друзья... ничего больше. Я могу переносить его только в маленьких дозах, понемногу за раз. Провести вместе целый вечер... будет настоящей пыткой, но всё же, может, это будет лучше, чем всё время пускать слюнки, глядя на молодого и привлекательного учителя литературы, - подмигнул ему Курт.  
\- Того, который будет следить за пуншем, стараясь весь вечер не пялиться на самого красивого ученика во всей школе? - отшутился Блейн, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно отпускало его.  
\- Точно, именно того.  
Успокоив его, Курт нежно поцеловал Андерсона, совершенно очарованный тем, каким отчаянно взволнованным тот казался минуту назад. В тот момент он бы всё отдал, чтобы только быть уверенным, что никогда его не потеряет, чтобы убедить его не сдаваться, даже когда придут трудные времена.  
\- А ещё... у меня есть идея, как заставить мистера Шу помалкивать о нас.  
\- Я доверяю твоему чутью. И... Курт? Ты абсолютно уверен, что этот Чендлер не...  
\- Я бы никогда ему не позволил целовать меня в кончик носа. И ни за что не поделился бы с ним моим овсяным печеньем, - ответил Курт, преувеличенно серьёзным тоном. Оба рассмеялись с облегчением и, наконец, принялись каждый за свои занятия, держась за руки.  
На следующий день Курт не стал дожидаться, когда профессор Шустер подойдёт к нему, остановился на пороге репетиционного зала, и едва увидев его, нетерпеливо остановил учителя.  
\- Мистер Шу, я знаю, Вы хотели бы спросить меня кое о чём... И это сложный разговор для нас обоих, так что я хотел бы попытаться объяснить Вам всё через песню. Если после этого у Вас останутся вопросы, мы поговорим, хорошо?  
Шустер, застигнутый врасплох, кивнул и спросил, хочет ли он сделать это прямо сейчас, Курт сказал, что предпочёл бы перейти в актовый зал. Он не уточнил, что Блейну редко приходилось слышать его пение, и он хотел дать Андерсону такую возможность хотя бы в этот раз, затаившись где-нибудь в последнем ряду.  
Сидя на стуле посреди неосвещённой сцены и сжимая в руках микрофон, Курт закрыл глаза и замер молча, пока его друзья рассаживались в первых рядах. Открыв глаза, он сразу увидел Блейна, который прислонился к косяку у входа в зал.  
\- Эту песню я хочу посвятить одному особенному человеку, который очень много для меня значит... которому я не готов сказать "прощай"... Кому, возможно, я никогда этого не скажу, если только он позволит мне продолжать быть частью его жизни, делая мою невероятной одним своим присутствием... Это тебе.  
Пока первые ноты _"I have nothing"_ Witney Houston раздавались в воздухе аудитории, ребята озадаченно переглядывались между собой, спрашивая себя, о ком он мог говорить. За исключением Мерседес, Рейчел и Финна, никто представления не имел о том, что Курт мог быть влюблён в кого-то настолько, чтобы посвятить ему такую песню. Несмотря на разыгравшееся любопытство, они затихли, очарованные взволнованным голосом Курта: если у них и были сомнения относительно того, кому была посвящена эта песня, то в искренности чувств их друга к этому человеку сомневаться не приходилось. Каждое слово, слетавшее с его губ, было наполнено страстью, и всякий, кто слушал это исполнение понял бы, что тот, кому оно адресовано... настоящий счастливчик.  
Не укрылось это и от Блейна, чьё сердце сжималось от каждого взгляда Курта, от каждого его жеста, от каждого вздоха. В тот момент, скрытый от глаз присутствующих, он решил для себя, что сможет вынести трудности и любые расстояния, лишь бы не потерять этих ощущений.  
И этого парня, способного заставить его их испытывать.  
Когда включили свет, Курт позволил себе бросить взгляд вглубь аудитории, где Блейн ещё стоял неподвижно; прежде чем тихо исчезнуть, он послал парню воздушный поцелуй и, улыбнувшись, кивнул на прощание. Пока все поднимались с мест, чтобы вернуться в класс, Курт намеренно остался в хвосте группы, чтобы дать Шустеру возможность поговорить с ним, если тот захочет. Так что Хаммел не удивился, когда учитель подошёл и притормозил его, позволяя остальным отойти настолько, чтобы их слова никто не слышал.   
Было ясно, что Уилльям действительно переживал, считая эти отношения чем-то неправильным, но он знал, что Блейн не был типом, который использует других, а Курт не был доверчивым дурачком. Если это не было игрой, если это было настоящим, то профессор послушал бы совета Эммы и не встал бы на их пути. Вопрос, который он должен был задать, на самом деле, не был вопросом, Уилльям лишь хотел подтверждения; нужно было быть слепым и глухим, чтобы не понять, что Курт пытался донести до него этой песней.  
\- Это и есть то, что ты чувствуешь к... к нему? - спросил он взволнованным полушёпотом, положив руку ему на плечо и тихонько сжав, стараясь дать парню почувствовать свою поддержку, какой бы ответ ни последовал. Ответ, который он мог представить, но который ему необходимо было услышать.  
\- Да, - Курт ответил со всей убеждённостью, на которую был способен. Искренняя улыбка учителя ясно демонстрировала, что ему удалось убедить его.  
\- Тогда... я счастлив за тебя, Курт.

****

\- Он прямо так и сказал?  
Удивлённые глаза Блейна светились счастьем и надеждой. Курт стоял перед ним посреди кухни дома Хаммелов и только что сообщил, что они были спасены, ведь профессор Шустер сохранит их секрет.  
\- Да, - кивнул парень, с трудом сдерживая энтузиазм; Блейн буквально врезался в него, обнимая со всей силой, на которую был способен. Потом, отстранившись, он взял его за плечи и проговорил:  
\- Это всё твоя заслуга, Курт, ты убедил его своей песней. Ты был... нет слов, чтобы сказать, насколько это было великолепно. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы быть в первом ряду и аплодировать тебе у всех на глазах, показать всем, как я горжусь тобой, твоей смелостью, твоим талантом... правда, ты был невероятен. Ты - невероятный.  
И потом он поцеловал его с той же силой. Когда, задыхаясь, они оторвались друг от друга, Курт прислонился к его лбу своим и прошептал:  
\- От тебя у меня перехватывает дыхание, Блейн.  
Блейн собирался что-то сказать, но голос Кэрол, сидевшей на диване в гостиной, его прервал:  
\- Ребятки, я смотрела сквозь пальцы слишком долго. Или вы идёте на кухню заниматься, или мне придётся попросить Блейна уйти.  
Несмотря на её шутливый тон, было понятно, что угроза вполне серьёзна. Они взялись за руки и удалились на кухню. В тот день Курт решил посвятить весь вечер подготовке к прослушиванию: он распечатал основные правила для участников конкурса, все ноты и песни, которые могли бы подойти и, наконец, список советов поступающим, который нашёл в интернете. Блейн же работал над основой исследования, которое собирался развить, переведясь в Браун.  
\- Надеюсь, экзаменационная комиссия воспримет моё выступление с твоим энтузиазмом, хотя, должен признаться, у меня на этот счёт имеются некоторые сомнения. Конкуренция будет безжалостной, - пробормотал Курт, откидываясь на спинку стула. Блейн улыбнулся, и сжал его руку, пытаясь подбодрить своего парня.  
\- Не говори так, готов поспорить, что атмосфера будет фантастической, и другие конкурсанты окажутся дружелюбными. В конце концов, у вас столько общих интересов... ещё до вечера, примут вас или нет, вы все станете друзьями, - оптимистично заявил Блейн. Курт изогнул бровь, но ничего не ответил, хоть и смотрел на его предположения скептически. 

_\- Рейчел, ты уверена, что стоит разбивать лагерь у дверей NYADA в шесть утра? В конце концов, они же будут делать перекличку присутствующих не раньше восьми, - Лерой, ещё в пижаме, наблюдал за дочерью, которая носилась по комнате, проверяя, собрала ли она всё необходимое.  
\- Папа, в прошлом году в метро была забастовка, и одна девушка опоздала на две минуты. Её даже в здание не впустили. Хочешь, чтобы такое случилось со мной или с Куртом? Я так не думаю. - отрезала она.  
Курт, ещё находившийся в комнате, которую делил с подругой, был возбуждён не меньше. В сотый раз он заглянул в сумку, словно, ноты, документы и диски могли сбежать оттуда за последние тридцать секунд. Парень поправил чёлку и засунул в сумку лак для волос и дезодорант: в Нью-Йорке в конце мая было уже порядочно жарко, и его приводила в ужас идея заявиться на прослушивание в насквозь пропотевшей рубашке. Такое было абсолютно неприемлемо.  
Курт аккуратно складывал свою пижаму, когда в комнату влетел ураган Рейчел.  
\- Ты готов? Сейчас нам нужно позавтракать, потом спускаемся в метро, а потом мы должны занять лучшие места перед дверями академии.  
Хаммел вытянулся по струнке и только что под козырёк не взял, как бравый солдат. Друзья попрощались с Лероем и Хайрамом, которые остановились на пороге их комнаты с заспанными глазами и направились к лифту. Отцы Рейчел попытались было настоять на том, чтобы проводить ребят, но их дочь оказалась неумолимой: они вместе сотню раз перепроверили адрес школы и сделали пробный прогон поездки на метро с хронометром в руках, но она ни в коем случае не хотела, чтобы они с Куртом выглядели детьми в сопровождении родителей. Зато она им обещала сделать несколько фотографий, если получится.  
\- Увидимся вечером, ребята... - проговорили взволнованно супруги Берри. Те кивнули, потом двери лифта закрылись. Когда после лёгкого завтрака они добрались до академии, выяснилось, что , по крайней мере, уже пять десятков ребят их опередили. Рейчел кинулась к последней свободной скамейке и отправила Курта в ближайший Старбакс за кофе и печеньем.  
Друзья попытались проявить дружелюбие и поприветствовали с некоторыми из присутствующих, которые, однако, поглядели на них с удивлением или просто проигнорировали, не прерывая визуального контакта с входными дверями школы, словно боясь пропустить момент открытия. Курт сделал мысленную заметку рассказать Блейну, как тот ошибался насчёт поведения других ребят: какие там к чертям общие интересы, тут у каждого было выражение лица, которое можно было определить, пожалуй, только словом "безжалостное"._

\- Могу я как-нибудь помочь тебе в подготовке? - спросил Блейн, в очередной раз слыша недовольное фырканье Курта, пока тот отшвыривал в сторону новый лист с отчаявшимся выражением.  
\- Не думаю, первый отборочный тур основан на импровизации. Тут много не подготовишь... или пан, или пропал, - объяснил он коротенько.  
\- Импровизация? В каком смысле? - Блейн отложил ручку и с любопытством на него посмотрел. - Я думал, вы должны представить песни и монолог, а об этом я никогда не слышал.  
\- Скажем так, на первом просеивании, кандидатов просят двигаться и продемонстрировать, насколько они в состоянии управлять телом на сцене, насколько осознанны их жесты и насколько они выразительны. Не нужно танцевать, но показать, что ты можешь передать что-то через движение, - ответил Курт. - Это сложно объяснить. Может... тебя попросят, например изобразить... ну, например - праздничный салют, вот. И ты на очень нейтральном музыкальном фоне должен заставить их увидеть праздничный салют.  
Блейн рассмеялся, заслужив злобный взгляд Хаммела.  
\- Салют? Да это же так просто!  
\- Да что ты? Ну, покажи, - бросил ему вызов Курт, скрестив руки на груди. К его удивлению Блейн не встал со стула, а ограничился тем, что повернулся к нему и поднял руки, сжатые в кулак на уровень лица; он пару раз растопырил и снова сжал пальцы, радостно улыбаясь каждый раз, как показывал ладони. Потом он продолжил расправлять и сжимать ладони, но уже с вытянутыми руками, поднимая их над головой и рисуя что-то вроде полукруга. И всё это на глазах изумлённого Курта, ошарашенно замершего перед этим непристойным зрелищем.  
\- Ну, что скажешь? - спросил Андерсон, вполне довольный своим выступлением.  
\- Скажу, что ты сделал правильно, поступив на литературный факультет, - ответил Курт, закрывая лицо руками в отчаянии.

 _Когда двери, наконец, открылись, все рванули ко входу и, следуя указаниям, добрались до огромной аудитории. Как только дверь закрылась, крохотная женщина поднялась на возвышение, где стояла кафедра и начала перекличку. Тот, чьё имя называлось, должен был подойти к ней, чтобы она поставила печать на соответствующем документе, который потом прилагался к письму из NYADA, и потом перейти в соседнее помещение. Понадобилось больше двух часов, чтобы проверить всех присутствующих, отклонить протесты опоздавших и начать прослушивание как таковое. Их было так много, что некоторые предпочли ожидать своей очереди в коридоре, где напряжение казалось меньше. Впрочем, и там нескончаемая серия фотографий великих актёров и исполнителей на стенах заставляла ощутить себя ничтожествами тех, кто решил расположиться снаружи.  
Естественно, никто не показывал собственного возбуждения: если кто-то открывал рот, то только для того, чтобы похвалиться собственным опытом или превознести свои таланты.  
Подстраиваясь под поведение остальных претендентов, которые смотрели вокруг с бесстрастным или скучающим выражением, Курт и Рейчел постарались взять себя в руки и прекратить озираться по сторонам и слушать чужую болтовню. Прижавшись друг к другу, они прилагали все силы, чтобы не оказаться раздавленными высокомерием своих конкурентов и решили разговаривать только между собой и исключительно о чём-то, что не имело никакого отношения ни к пению, ни к танцам, почти притворяясь, что не придают такого уж большого значения этому прослушиванию. Когда первые участники начали выходить из аудитории по окончании их прослушивания, кто-то в слезах, кто-то с убитым выражением лица, они не присоединились к хору тех, кто радовался их провалу и не демонстрировали, насколько их пугала перспектива осрамиться ещё больше. Они просто постарались изображать безразличие, вцепившись друг в друга.  
Когда, наконец, после ожидания казавшегося бесконечным, вызвали Рейчел, Курт принялся нетерпеливо вышагивать перед дверью вперёд-назад. Подруга вернулась в коридор, улыбаясь, чем вызвала плохо скрываемое недовольство остальных кандидатов.  
\- Они попросили меня прочитать вслух отрывок, это было просто. Я с первого курса занималась в кружке экспрессивного чтения... Думаю, им понравилось, хоть я и не уверена, - прошептала она Курту, когда они отошли в уголок, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями о прослушивании.  
\- Что это значит... ты не уверена? Они что, ничего тебе не сказали?  
\- Ни-че-го! Абсолютно! Бесстрастные и неподвижные, как статуи, - покачала она головой  
Шестью часами позже, когда подошла его очередь, у Курта появилась возможность проверить это на собственной шкуре: сидящие во втором и третьем ряду зала, члены приёмной комиссии действительно были похожи скорее на статуи, чем на живых людей. Бесцветным голосом его пригласили подняться на сцену и представиться.  
\- Курт Хаммел, - сказал он, стараясь не подавать вида, насколько был напуган. Среди присутствующих он узнал Мадам Тибидо, исполнительницу, которая во всём мире считалась одним из столпов Бродвея. Парень подавил приступ тошноты и замер с улыбкой на губах в ожидании новых указаний.  
Кто-то кивнул пианисту, и потом обратился к Курту:  
\- Вы кот, мистер Хаммел. Заставьте нас в это поверить, и через три дня мы увидимся на втором туре прослушивания.  
Кот, говорите... Что ж, хорошо. Это проще, чем праздничный салют, потому что, в конце концов, это ведь животное, а Курт повидал животных на своём веку. Под плавную музыку, которая разливалась в воздухе Курт выгнул спину, вытягивая руки и широко раскрывая пальцы, лениво потягиваясь. Потом наклонился, упираясь ладонями и коленками в пол, и мысленно благодаря небеса за все занятия йоги и пилатеса в этом году. Когда мелодия внезапно прервалась на неуместной, почти неприятной ноте, Курт резко развернулся боком, напрягая каждый мускул: ни дать, ни взять, перепуганный кот, только хвоста трубой и не хватало. Он был настолько сосредоточен на образе, что даже не успел подумать, что мог показаться смешным.  
Когда мелодия снова зазвучала, Хаммел не расслабился сразу, а настороженно потянулся. В момент, когда противная нота опять резанула по ушам, он бросился в атаку, пересекая сцену в несколько прыжков и останавливаясь в метре от стены, подняв одну руку с согнутыми пальцами-когтями и пристально глядя на воображаемого врага.  
Парень даже не заметил, как кто-то кивнул пианисту, и тот перестал играть. Удивлённый внезапной тишиной, Курт вернулся в вертикальное положение и предстал перед комиссией в человеческом облике.  
\- Можете идти, мистер Хаммел, - рассеянно произнесла женщина из первого ряда. Он кивнул, поблагодарил и вышел.  
Никаких комментариев - ни плохих, ни хороших. Никто не сморщился, но никто и не улыбнулся.  
Абсолютно сбитый с толка, Курт вышел вместе с Рейчел и рассказал ей, о своём выступлении, не в состоянии, в точности как и она, сказать, успешно ли прошло его прослушивание._  
\- Очень смешно, Курт. Но это лучший салют, на который я способен, - ответил Блейн на издёвку Курта, показывая тому язык. - Могу поспорить, ты их всех завоюешь. Только безумец не заметит, какой ты необыкновенный. Ты их поразишь.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - спросил Курт, изголодавшийся по таким ободряющим словам.  
\- Я абсолютно в этом уверен... Если я не могу помочь тебе с подготовкой для первого тура, может, тогда со вторым? - предложил Блейн.  
\- Сначала до него ещё дожить надо. Между первым и вторым туром должны пройти три дня, и утром второго онлайн публикуют список прошедших, которые должны явиться на прослушивание по пению и декламации, - поспешно объяснил Курт, хватая записи. - Надо представить две песни, одну медленную и одну более ритмичную, плюс монолог.  
\- Есть идеи? - Блейн пролистал заметки Курта, которые казались скорее каким-то секретным шифром.  
\- Ну, во-первых, я уже два месяца репетирую "Music of the night" из "Phantom of the opera". Это классика, так что наверняка они слышали это десятки, если не сотни раз, но с другой стороны, необходимо представить что-то достаточно сложное, и, в конце концов, приходится выбирать из самых известных вещей. Я не в восторге от этого, но у меня эта ария хорошо получается... - ответил он, пожимая плечами. Блейн хлопнул по столу рукой.  
\- Так тому и быть! А что насчёт быстрого номера? - спросил он, отодвигая в сторону ноты "Music of the night" и диски "Phantom of the opera".  
\- Я думал выбрать что-нибудь из "Cabaret", но я не совсем уверен. Мне хотелось бы спеть что-то более зажигательное, что-то более... моё... На самом деле, есть одна песня, о которой я думал, только мне страшно рисковать в такой важный момент.   
\- Ну, признавайся! - подбодрил его Блейн.  
\- "Not the boy next door" из мюзикла "The boy from Oz". Этот номер дерзкий, быстрый и... забавный. Мне нравится. Я даже купил золотистые брюки, которые можно надеть под чёрные, которые использую для первой песни... но я ещё не уверен. Может, лучше "Cabaret", нужно ещё поискать... - Блейн перебил его.  
\- Какая из песен заставляет тебя чувствовать себя... счастливым? По-моему, стоит задуматься над этим. От комиссии ничего не укроется, и, думаю, что если ты будешь выглядеть непринуждённым, уверенным в своём выборе и счастливым во время исполнения... это убедит их. Тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас, просто подумай об этом.  
\- Я не могу позволить себе ошибиться, Блейн. Столько всего стоит на кону... не хочу упустить свой шанс и оказаться за прилавком Лайма Бин... каждый день механически повторять одно и то же... я такого не выдержу. Это будет, как смертный приговор.  
\- Спокойно, оставайся со мной! Нам нужно сосредоточиться. Подготовка - лучшая стратегия. И это - война!  
Курт рассмеялся, а потом заговорил о последней части, которую следовало ещё обдумать.  
\- Монолог. Тут у меня пока никаких идей. Рейчел уже выбрала отрывок из "Медеи", а я никак не могу ни на что решиться. Хотелось бы найти что-нибудь необычное, но я совершенно неподготовлен. Это не должно быть чем-то классическим, ни слишком трагическим... будет трудно произвести на них впечатление за полторы минуты.  
\- Вот тут позволь дать тебе совет. У меня есть подходящая идея, - Блейн улыбнулся. - Должен же ты извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду из того, что встречаешься с преподавателем английской литературы!  
\- Да что ты?  
\- Именно так! Ты прочтёшь им монолог из...

 _\- ...Баллада Редингской тюрьмы* Оскара Уайльда, - Курт стоял посреди сцены, со сбившимся дыханием после исполнения "Music of the night". Тот факт, что его прервали всего через минуту после начала, не казался слишком утешительным, но после известия об успешном прохождении первого тура, он решил не задаваться больше лишними вопросами. Это было единственным способом пройти через подобное испытание без сожалений.  
Рейчел ещё не вызывали, и она ждала его снаружи, одна-одинёшенька посреди высокомерных кандидатов, рассуждавших исключительно о том, как просто оказалось пройти первый тур. По счастью, девушка была в состоянии постоять за себя, невзирая на волнение.  
\- Речь об известном поэтическом сочинении, которое... - начал своё объяснение Курт, сознавая, что отрывок, подсказанный ему Блейном, был, мягко говоря, необычен. Один из судей поднял голову от блокнота, лежащего у него на коленях, в котором он что-то записывал.  
\- Мистер Хаммел, даже если Ваш отрывок не слишком известен... уверяю Вас, никому из присутствующих не нужна лекция об Оскаре Уайльде. Прошу... приступайте, - оборвал он его скучающим голосом, и Курт, не медля ни секунды, окунулся в чтение стихов, которое они с Блейном так долго готовили. Само собой, ему пришлось выбрать маленький кусочек произведения, но он был благодарен Блейну за эту блестящую идею: в балладе Уайльд размышлял о жизни, как о произведении искусства, о необходимости прощения ошибок и ощущении потерянности, которое охватывает того, кто ежедневно вынужден повторять одно и то же.  
Каждое слово было пропитано его собственным неудовлетворением, страданием и отчаянным желанием сбежать... Его прервали на середине отрывка, Мадам Тибидо прочистила горло и попросила его остановиться.  
\- Мистер Хаммел, вы играете на каком-нибудь инструменте?  
\- Да... фортепьяно, я занимаюсь с семи лет, - ответил он. Курт не ожидал подобных вопросов.  
\- У Вас имеется опыт выступлений на сцене?  
\- Я был занят в двух постановках в школе и три года состою в хоре. На следующей неделе мы принимаем участие в Национальных соревнованиях хорового пения, - Курт едва дышал от волнения, в страхе упустить что-нибудь важное.  
\- Какой ещё музыкальный номер Вы подготовили? - спросил тощий мужчина, сидевший рядом с Тибидо. Никто из присутствующих не казался слишком заинтересованным ни его ответами, ни его выступлением.  
\- Вначале я думал спеть что-то из Cabaret, но потом решил исполнить нечто более близкое мне самому, то, что может лучше продемонстрировать, на что я способен, - Курт назвал песню и начал свой номер, небрежно сорвав чёрные брюки и оставаясь в золотых. Впервые за время прослушивания он чувствовал себя счастливым, свободным и знал, что может показать этим выступлением максимум своих возможностей. В этот раз они не останутся равнодушными. Ему казалось, что сейчас он на всё способен. Песня была идеальной, он был иде...  
\- Хорошо. Можете остановиться, - музыка прервалась, Курт сделал по инерции ещё пару па, потом взглянул на жюри. Их лица не обещали ничего хорошего. - Можете идти... только подождите минутку за дверью, - попросила Тибидо.  
Сердце Курта пропустило удар, пока он торопливо покидал аудиторию, совершенно сбитый с толку. Увидев его, Рейчел бросилась навстречу, но он остановил её жестом руки: он даже не пытался бороться с ощущением провала. На секунду он поверил, будто у него могло всё получиться, но сейчас только ждал услышать, что его приключение закончено.  
Кто-то из зала его окликнул, и через несколько секунд он вновь предстал перед комиссией. Курт сжал кулаки, настраиваясь принять отказ без слёз и жалоб. Да, он сможет выглядеть таким же бесстрастным, как и они.  
\- Что значит для Вас быть на сцене, мистер Хаммел? - спросила женщина, до сих пор хранившая молчание. Он сглотнул, а потом ответил со всей искренностью:  
\- До недавнего времени пение было единственным, что делало меня счастливым. Теперь я знаю, что это не всё... Но это то, чем я хочу заниматься. Стоя на сцене, я могу быть собой, только... ещё больше. Я чувствую себя выше, сильнее... просто правильно.  
Он заметил, как та женщина обменялась кивком с Тибидо и снова посмотрела на него.  
\- Мистер Хаммел, в этой школе мы принимаем всего двадцать учащихся каждый год, и только половина из них получает диплом... остальные не выдерживают давления. Те, кто выходит отсюда становятся лучшими исполнителями, и это происходит благодаря их нечеловеческим усилиям. В NYADA не бывает суббот, воскресений и вечеринок с друзьями, только тяжкий труд и учёба с полной отдачей. Студенты едят то, что мы им указываем, спят, когда мы им говорим, и преодолевают то, что никогда бы не представляли возможным. Мы хотим лучших, чтобы из них вытянуть самое лучшее. Быть принятым в эту школу, это честь и привилегия, но это лишь начало, - произнесла она сурово. Курт сдержался, чтобы при всех не закатить глаза, раздражённый такой длинной и напыщенной речью перед отказом.  
Женщина сделала паузу, потом продолжила, и то, что она сказала, заставило его резко вскинуть голову. Вот значит, как звучит отказ...  
\- Так что, должна сообщить, что для Вас не будет никакого третьего тура, - она взяла со стола стопку бумаг. - Это Ваши документы о поступлении в академию, с этого момента вы официально становитесь первокурсником, завтра можете подойти к секретарю, там Вам объяснят все бюрократические процедуры.  
Курт спустился со сцены абсолютно ошарашенный и дрожащими руками взял бумаги у женщины, которая с улыбкой ему их протягивала. Он шёпотом её поблагодарил и вышел буквально в состоянии шока.  
\- У меня получилось, - пробормотал он Рейчел, когда та схватила его за плечи и встряхнула, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию. - У меня получилось. Меня приняли.  
Она крепко его обняла, а остальные злобно на него уставились. Но Курт был в состоянии думать только о двух людях: о своём отце и о Блейне. Он выбежал на улицу, чтобы скорее позвонить им: у Бёрта чуть не случился сердечный приступ от неожиданности, а Блейн прервал урок и выскочил из кабинета, чтобы ответить на звонок.  
Оба одинаково закончили разговор:  
\- Я так горжусь тобой, Курт!  
Курт отошёл всего минут на десять, но, вернувшись, он увидел, как Рейчел выходит из зала в сопровождении секретаря. Она была не в себе... и не в хорошем смысле.  
\- Что произошло? - спросил он, хватая её за руку. Она подняла на него покрасневшие и полные слёз глаза.  
\- Я забыла слова, Курт. Я всё испортила.  
Они присели снаружи на той самой скамейке, где завтракали в первый день, в ожидании родителей Берри, которые тут же примчались, чтобы утешить дочь и попытаться поговорить с комиссией. Всё оказалось бесполезным, и, когда стало очевидно, что второго шанса не будет, им пришлось покинуть школу.  
Той ночью Рейчел осталась спать в номере своих родителей. Курт сделал, что было в его силах, чтобы поддержать её, но в конце концов был рад остаться один. Боясь расстроить подругу ещё больше, ему пришлось прятаться, чтобы позвонить в Лайму и сообщить друзьям о своём успехе. Он даже не мог просмотреть свои документы о зачислении, потому что девушка принималась рыдать, лишь завидев их. Курт предпочёл припрятать бумаги, боясь, что она вдруг схватит их и порвёт.   
Уже лёжа в постели, парень рассказал отцу во всех подробностях о прослушивании. Потом он позвонил Блейну. Сперва ему пришлось выслушать поздравления Себастиана и Эрика, которые не преминули подчеркнуть, какое множество симпатичных и свободных парней гуляет по Нью-Йорку, после чего, наконец, смог поговорить с Андерсоном. Курт зачитал ему особо интересные пункты из свода правил, названия курсов, которые казались ему наиболее интересными и даже расписание столовой, пока Блейн не попросил его остановиться.  
\- Курт? Ты сейчас в своей комнате, да?  
\- Да. Рейчел осталась на ночь с родителями...  
\- Подойди к окну, сейчас поздно. Пожалуйста, взгляни на город, - погружённый в приготовления, ослеплённый своим успехом и отчаянием подруги, Курт почти и не заметил, где он находился. Это же был Нью-Йорк. Он прислонился к окну и посмотрел на бесконечные цепочки огней, оживляющие дороги города.  
Это было... волшебно.  
\- У тебя всё получилось, Курт, - прошептал Блейн в телефон. И Курт впервые действительно посмотрел на город, который должен был стать его домом на несколько следующих лет... возможно - навсегда. Он был напуган, взволнован и... счастлив, и Блейн помогал ему сосредоточиться на этом моменте, который никогда больше не повторится.  
Когда удовлетворение растекается под кожей, позволяя видеть всё яснее.  
Когда страх, неуверенность и трудности ещё не успели затронуть твоего счастья.  
Когда тебе кажется, что ты на вершине и можешь рукой дотронуться до неба.  
За сотни километров от него, Блейн отрывал его от долга испытывать жалость и сочувствие к подруге, от того, чтобы поспешно приняться за устройство собственного будущего: он дарил Курту момент чистого совершенства.  
\- У меня всё получилось... - выдохнул он в телефонную трубку, полностью парализованный от этого осознания._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Баллада Редингской тюрьмы (The Ballad Of Reading Gaol) — поэма, написанная Оскаром Уайльдом в конце 1897 года во Франции. Впервые опубликована отдельным изданием в 1898 году. Оскар Уайльд пишет эту поэму, отбыв двухлетнее заключение в каторжной тюрьме в Рединге (Беркшир) (1895-1897), по обвинению в безнравственности. Подпись, использованная автором для этой поэмы (С.3.3) означает его тюремный номер: третья площадка галереи С камера три.  
В основе сюжета баллады лежат реальные события: казнь одного из заключенных — гвардейца-кавалериста Чарлза Томаса Вулриджа (ок. 1866 — 7 июля 1896), приговоренного к смерти за убийство из ревности своей жены. Ему было 30 лет, когда смертный приговор был приведен в исполнение. Казнь произвела глубокое впечатление на заключенного Уайльда. Мотивы любви, глубоких чувств сочетаются с горячим состраданием к несчастью человека. Поэма состоит из шести глав. Самый известный перевод на русский язык был сделан В. Брюсовым в 1915 году.


	35. 1Part.

Курта приняли в NYADA. Это стало свершившимся фактом. Не оставалось больше места для фантазий. Будущее стучалось в его дверь и ожидало от него конкретных шагов, а не снов наяву. Хаммел с трудом верил, что всё это было правдой: он заслужил место в школе своей мечты, у него был чудесный парень, который любил его, и посещение школы не было больше кошмаром, потому что Карофски, наконец, образумился. Уже месяцы, как Курт не встречал своего безликого супруга, не усаживался с ним напротив несуществующего камина, чтобы рассказать о том, как провёл день. Ему не нужно было больше воображать себе кого-то, кому небезразлична его жизнь, кого-то, с кем поделиться сомнениями и слабостями, ничего не боясь. Было легко отказаться от этой размытой фигуры, когда он видел светящееся улыбкой лицо Блейна, когда мог втихаря целовать его губы со вкусом кофе или подглядывать за ним поверх тетради во время урока. Пока он был рядом, Курт не собирался прятаться в стране фантазии. Настоящее и предпосылки на будущее были прекраснее всех его былых мечтаний.  
И никогда в жизни Курт не смог бы достаточно отблагодарить Андерсона за то, что он заставил его остановиться на минутку тем вечером после второго прослушивания и вкусить сладость победы, пока он ещё был свободен от чувства вины и давящей тени будущего.  
В течение следующих за этим дней, Курт много раз возвращался к ощущениям, которые испытал тем вечером, глядя на улицы Нью-Йорка из окна.  
Каждый раз, когда плач Рейчел заставлял его чувствовать вину за свой успех, он вспоминал тёплое удовлетворение, свернувшееся у него в груди при виде того невероятного зрелища... и он опять начинал дышать.  
И он снова делал это, когда Рейчел и её родители предложили проводить его для оформления документов, и она устроила истерику и попыталась смешаться с толпой кандидатов третьего тура.  
И ещё раз, когда Рейчел решила оставаться в их номере в гостинице, хотя у них было ещё два дня, чтобы посмотреть город. Он смог выносить бесконечное молчание подруги, прячась каждый раз, когда должен был прочитать сообщение с поздравлениями, чтобы не ранить её чувств.  
Эти ощущения служили ему утешением даже тогда, когда, по возвращении в Лайму, внимание всех членов Новых Направлений оказалось сконцентрированным на личной трагедии Рейчел и на том, как бы можно было ей помочь, чтобы получить возможность другого прослушивания. Он молчал, он улыбался и с удовольствием принимал робкие комплименты немногих смельчаков, которые набрались духу, чтобы поздравить его, когда девушки не было поблизости.  
Он отпраздновал со своей семьёй, даже если Финн явно побаивался демонстрировать слишком много энтузиазма, но Курту этого было достаточно. Он знал, что для Рейчел было тяжело заглушить боль разочарования, но знал также, что она справится: в этом друзья были похожи, они были борцами, теми, кто не сдаётся. Курт был уверен, что, так или иначе, подруга найдёт путь к своей мечте.  
Поэтому парень не удивился, когда Рейчел и Тина организовали поездку на машине в соседний город, чтобы увидеть Мадам Тибидо, где та проводила важный семинар по искусству декламации. Возможно, им удалось бы уговорить её дать Рейчел второй шанс. В любом случае, Хаммел настоял на том, чтобы подруга приняла во внимание другие, менее престижные, академии и отправила запросы туда, куда было ещё не поздно. Он сам давно это сделал, прекрасно сознавая, насколько безумно было бы ставить всё на одну школу, особенно, такую, которая принимает всего двадцать студентов в год.  
С помощью Финна девушку удалось убедить, но несмотря ни на что, Рейчел продолжала концентрировать своё внимание на Мадам Тибидо и её автоответчике. Ребятам неоднократно приходилось вырывать у неё из рук мобильник, чтобы не позволить записать ещё одну слезливую версию _Don't cry for me, Argentina_.  
Теперь всё было в руках этой невозмутимой женщины и остальных членов комиссии, и откровенно говоря, Курт не питал больших надежд по этому поводу. Как бы ни была талантлива Рейчел - и это было совершенно бесспорно - дать ей второй шанс, было бы несправедливым по отношению ко всем тем, кто допустил ошибку и не получил возможности её исправить. Ни у кого не хватило смелости сказать это в лицо Берри, хотя в действительности все так думали. Учитывая, что дата Национальных в Чикаго приближалась, было важно, чтобы их звезда снова нашла свою уверенность и энтузиазм, иначе можно было заранее попрощаться с мечтой о сцене. Только новость о том, что Тибидо должна была быть в Чикаго, как раз в период соревнований хора, заставила Рейчел окунуться в репетиции в отчаянной надежде, что эта женщина чудесным образом могла оказаться в зале в момент её сольной партии.

****

Пока в школе разворачивалась эта драма, в течение трёх дней, что оставались до отъезда на соревнования, Курт наслаждался вновь обретённой свободой: по возвращении из Нью-Йорка период строгого режима, установленный его отцом, завершился. Естественно, он решил отпраздновать это событие на потрёпанном диване Блейна, предавшись занятиям, которые они ну никак не могли практиковать в кухне Хаммелов. Блейн, казалось, был более чем счастлив удовлетворить своего парня, вышвыривая каждый раз Себастиана и Эрика из квартиры, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на их жалобные стенания. И хотя Курт всей душой был привязан к этим парням, он без угрызений совести наблюдал, как они тяжёлым шагом выходили за дверь. Оставалось всего три дня до соревнований, потом начинались экзамены и выпускной... моментов, которые они с Блейном могли провести вместе, было катастрофически мало.  
Как ни странно, однако, за день до отъезда в Чикаго, когда Курт явился к Блейну с объёмной сумкой в руке и широкой улыбкой на лице, он не позволил Андерсону бросить на друзей, сидевших на ковре, уже обычный злобный взгляд "испаритесь немедленно на пару часов".  
\- Подожди. Я хочу показать вам кое-что, - сказал Курт, аккуратно опустив сумку на диван и заслужив аплодисменты Себастиана и Эрика, которые тут же снова плюхнулись на ковёр. Блейн взглянул на него с любопытством, но ничего не сказал, а только приблизился, притянул парня к себе за поясок и поцеловал в губы.  
\- Недалеко от нашего отеля в Нью-Йорке было это безумное местечко, где устраивали распродажи и... - Хаммел принялся возбуждённо объяснять, потирая руки. - ...и мне удалось воспользоваться моментом, когда отцы Берри отвлеклись, чтобы смыться из гостиницы и попасть в этот рай моды.  
Когда Курт вкратце описал свой побег, который включал униформу служащего отеля, сумасшедшую пробежку вниз по служебной лестнице и коробок спичек, Себастиан вздёрнул бровь и с недоверием спросил:  
\- Курт, тебе пришлось сбежать из твоего номера? Чтобы пойти... в магазин?  
\- Супруги Берри оказались гораздо суровее, чем я мог себе представить. Поскольку они не хотели оставлять Рейчел одну, а она не хотела вставать с постели, они не доверяли мне достаточно, чтобы выпустить меня из гостиницы без присмотра.  
\- Ну да, это я могу понять, но... дойти до магазина? Я бы понял, если бы речь шла о походе в ночной клуб, от тебя я мог бы ожидать полуночный побег, чтобы посмотреть мюзикл или посталкерить какую-нибудь знаменитость, но магазин... я имею в виду, их и здесь в Огайо полно! - Смайт встряхнул головой.  
Выражение Курта сделалось оскорблённым.  
\- Себастиан. Это была распродажа коллекции Александра МакКуина, в ДВУХ кварталах от гостиницы. Я знаю людей, которые толкнули бы родную бабушку через EBay, чтобы только попасть туда!  
\- Окей, не горячись так! - Себастиан поднял руки, извиняясь, и Курт продолжил рассказ.  
\- Так вот. Мой отец оставил мне кредитку на всякий пожарный случай и, когда он узнал, что я поступил, он сказал, чтобы я купил себе подарок. Скажем, что известие о распродаже и кредитка в кармане вдохновили меня на враньё и на подкуп горничной. Но это того стоило, - заключил он с мечтательным выражением.  
\- Отлично, но в таком случае, я требую, чтобы ты показал нам, что ты там отхватил! - воскликнул Эрик, протягивая руки к сумке. Курт метнулся из объятий Блейна и пресёк его поползновения.  
\- Подождите здесь. Я хочу продемонстрировать вам это на мне, поскольку вас не будет на выпускном.  
Он вырвал из рук Эрика сумку и ускакал в комнату Блейна.  
\- У вас челюсти попадают! - крикнул Хаммел, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. Троица, оставшаяся в гостиной, расположилась на диване. Некоторое время все молчали.  
\- Блейн, а этот Александр, это кто? - спросил Себастиан, наклоняясь к другу, сидящему с другого края. - Я к тому, что Курту он вроде как здорово нравится, а?  
\- Это стилист. Мне кажется, - влез Эрик, сидевший посерёдке. - Одна кассирша постоянно покупает Vogue и заставляет меня смотреть его вместе с ней с тех пор, как она узнала, что я гей. Если не ошибаюсь, он умер года два назад.  
\- А, ну тогда понятно, почему устроили распродажу, - заметил Себастиан. И они опять замолчали, пока Курт, наконец, не появился на пороге комнаты, делая пирует и останавливаясь перед ними довольно уперев руки в бока. Все трое синхронно склонили голову набок, пытаясь сфокусироваться на том, что перед ними предстало.  
\- Курт, это... - Блейн не закончил вопрос. Но это точно был килт, совершенно точно. Андерсон закусил губу, когда Курт снова повернулся вокруг своей оси, с энтузиазмом объявляя, что...  
\- Да, это килт! И вы ни за что не поверите, я заплатил за него всего ничего. Пришлось немного поработать над ним, потому что мне он был немного великоват, но теперь сидит, как влитой, правда? - он провёл руками по ткани, потом посмотрел на них с надеждой. - Вам нравится?  
Блейн казался обеспокоенным, Эрик остолбеневшим, а Себастиан был явно на взводе.  
\- Мне нравится! - хлопнул он по коленям. - Где продаются эти... штуки?  
Эрик резко к нему развернулся.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься на себя такое надеть! С твоими тощими ножками ты будешь выглядеть, как ощипанный цыплёнок.  
В ответ Себастиан довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- А я и не говорил, что хочу купить это для себя, дорогой. Ты всё нахваливаешь свои стройные и мускулистые ноги, пора надеть что-то, что позволит оценить их в полной мере, - Эрик возмущённо раскрыл рот.  
\- Не обижайся, Курт, но я в такой штуке на улицу не выйду!  
Ухмылка Себастиана сделалась ещё шире.  
\- Я и не говорил, что ты должен в этом куда-то выходить. После того, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, когда ты это наденешь, возможно, ты вообще ходить некоторое время не сможешь.  
Выражение Эрика с оскорблённого сменилось на заинтересованное и польщённое.  
\- Я бы, пожалуй, примерил такую вещицу... если бы ты нашёл для себя шахтёрскую каску. Ты же знаешь мою слабость к старшему брату Билли Эллиота.  
Эти переговоры заставили Блейна и Курта остолбенеть. За несколько секунд невинная деталь одежды стала эротической фантазией Себастиана, а один из самых любимых фильмов Курта был безжалостно осквернён Эриком. Просто фантастика, серьёзно.  
\- Эй, люди? Вы не могли бы сконцентрировать ваше внимание на мне... пожалуйста? Я хочу искренний ответ, мне идёт? Я собираюсь надеть его на выпускной бал, - спросил Курт, пощёлкав пальцами перед глазами двух любовников, чтобы прервать их визуальный контакт, грозивший самовозгоранием. Блейн хихикнул и поймал пальцами край килта.  
\- Он сидит на тебе потрясающе, - задумчиво произнёс он, пробуя ткань на ощупь.  
\- Но? - Хаммел отчётливо почувствовал неуверенность в тоне Блейна.  
\- Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы таким образом ты привлёк на себя слишком много внимания, вот и всё. И так ты пойдёшь туда с этим Чендлером... все будут думать, что это твой парень, хоть ты и сказал им, что вы просто приятели. Килт может оказаться последней каплей... это может задеть кого-то. Осталось так немного до окончания школы, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы из-за какого-то каприза ты потерял возможность спокойно закончить учебный год, - Курт ничего не ответил.  
\- Курт, что касается меня, и учти, я говорю это чисто по-дружески, безо всяких намёков... ты просто красавчик! Если бы в таком виде ты зашёл в какой-нибудь клуб, в течение пяти минут от тебя бы остались одни лохмотья. Но умер бы ты счастливым, это я тебе гарантирую, - заверил его Себастиан. Эрик рядом с ним активно закивал.  
Курт опустил взгляд на свой килт, разрываясь между решением прислушаться к мнению Блейна и желанием дать выход своей эксцентричной натуре.  
\- Но... в конце концов, в этом же и есть весь смысл этих балов, разве нет? Прихорошиться, сделать так, чтобы тебя заметили... Я не хочу от этого отказываться, не после того, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы купить его. Только чтобы добраться до этого килта мне пришлось бороться с парой типов вдвое больше меня, и я потратил часы, подгоняя его под свой размер. Нет... не обсуждается, это будет моим костюмом на выпускном.  
Увидев такую непреклонность парня, Блейну вдруг захотелось поднять лапки и позволить ему поступать, как тот считал правильным, но воспоминания о его собственном единственном бале были слишком ярки , чтобы так сразу сдаться. Так что он ещё раз попытался повторить то, что думал по этому поводу, даже если у него сложилось довольно чёткое впечатление, что Курт не намерен его слушать.  
\- Не знаю, Курт... ты безусловно всех затмишь, но вдруг случится что-то плохое... действительно плохое? Я не говорю, что непременно должно повториться то, что произошло со мной, но проявить немного осторожности, это не такая уж плохая идея.  
\- Я не хочу прятаться, Блейн, - Курт вырвал из рук Андерсона край килта. - Мне пришлось через многое пройти в этом году, и я хочу, чтобы мой выпускной вечер был чем-то, что я смогу вспоминать с удовольствием... а не очередным событием, где мне придётся подстраиваться под ситуацию, чтобы не оскорбить кого-то ненароком.  
\- Я это прекрасно понимаю, но...  
\- Нет, Блейн. Никаких "но". Знаешь, от тебя я ожидал получить немного больше поддержки. Я знаю, что случилось с тобой на том балу и знаю, что ты хочешь защитить меня, но я устал бояться. Всё будет хорошо. Я и Чендлер приедем вместе с Рейчел и Финном, выпьем что-нибудь очень разбавленное и покачаемся в такт музыки, а потом вернёмся домой. Если ты действительно боишься, что может что-то случиться, проводи нас сам до машины, чтобы проверить, нет ли на парковке засады.  
\- И всё-таки мне кажется, что это плохая идея, Курт. Я думаю, ты сам ищешь проблемы, - Блейн покачал головой. Курт сморщился, резко развернулся и покинул комнату.  
\- Курт, подожди... - сильный удар закрывшейся двери спальни оборвал его. Поднявшись, Блейн с удивлением обнаружил, что Курт закрылся на ключ.  
\- Эммм... Курт? - Андерсон тихонько постучал, но тот не отозвался. Были слышны только шорох одежды, брошенной на кровать и звук шагов Курта, что-то бормочущего про себя.  
\- Курт, мы можем поговорить минутку, пожалуйста? - попытался Блейн, вцепившись в ручку двери.  
\- Нет. Уходи, - отрезал парень.  
\- Брось, ты не можешь всерьёз злиться на это. Ты же знаешь, я так говорю лишь потому, что боюсь за тебя! Ты не можешь сердиться только из-за того, что я о тебе беспокоюсь!  
Курт не ответил, и Блейн постоял под дверью пару минут, после чего решил вернуться в гостиную, где его поджидали взволнованные Себастиан и Эрик.  
\- Ну что? - спросили они в унисон.  
\- Ничего, он закрылся в моей спальне и не желает разговаривать.  
Чуть позже, как Себастиан, так и Эрик попробовали выкурить Хаммела из его убежища, но безуспешно. Только через два часа, после многочисленных попыток Блейна уговорить его выйти, Курт открыл дверь. На нём были джинсы и гарвардская футболка Блейна, а также жутко раздражённое выражение лица.  
\- Только потому, что я проголодался. Я всё ещё зол на тебя, - он ткнул Блейна в грудь пальцем, явно не намереваясь сдаваться.  
\- А я всё ещё думаю, что ты своевольный и упрямый. И что, надевая килт, ты можешь привлечь внимание какого-нибудь троглодита и попасть в беду... но я всё равно намерен приласкать тебя на диване.  
Курт со скрещёнными на груди руками приподнял бровь.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Как бы ты ни сопротивлялся, я брошу тебя на подушки и защекочу до смерти. Но останусь при своём мнении.  
\- А я при своём.  
\- Ну, хоть в этом мы сходимся. Знаю, ты считаешь, я зря беспокоюсь, но...  
Курт пристально взглянул на него и потом кивнул.  
\- Я буду осторожен. Обещаю.  
Блейн будет рядом, если что-то случится, он сможет вмешаться и помочь. Защитить, если надо. Он бы никогда не позволил случиться ничему плохому. Блейн улыбнулся, успокаиваясь, и прошёл за Куртом в гостиную.   
Тут Себастиан решил поднять аргумент, который все боялись затронуть.  
\- Отлично! Теперь, когда наша королева драмы закончила нас мучить своим ПМС, можем мы, наконец, подумать кое о чём действительно важном? Через три месяца эта квартира перестанет быть местом с самым высоким процентом геев в Лайме. В смысле... даже в Scandals время от времени забредает какой-нибудь натурал... - сказал он со вздохом.  
\- Точно. Три месяца, - вздохнул Блейн в ответ. Пройдут эти три месяца, и он окажется в Брауне.  
А Курт со своим обожаемым килтом - в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Вы уже думали, как... эммм, объявить о том, что вы вместе? Я имею в виду, с окончанием школы отпадает необходимость скрывать это, верно? Не то, чтобы вы были такими уж мастерами конспирации, но... - спросил Эрик, наклоняясь к Блейну и Курту.  
\- Ох. На самом деле, мы об этом ещё как-то не думали. Наверное, заявить об этом на следующий день после окончания школы, это то же самое, что признать, что наши отношения начались в течение учебного года, и следовательно, всё равно не избежать сплетен. Можно продолжать так же ещё несколько недель, а потом просто начать показываться вместе... - внезапно Блейн почувствовал страх. Риск скандала казался сейчас более реальным, чем когда бы то ни было раньше. Кто знает, что скажут люди... а вдруг сюда вмешаются ещё и журналисты, тогда велика вероятность, что обо всём станет известно его преподавателям в Брауне. Переходя из уст в уста, история молодого влюблённого учителя могла превратиться в рассказ о преподавателе-извращенце, который воспользовался доверчивостью своего юного ученика.  
Хоть Курт ещё сердился, он поцеловал своего парня в висок и погладил по спине, заметив, как тот разволновался.  
\- Успокойся, Блейн. Мы не собираемся развешивать объявления на улице через минуту после последнего звонка. Мои родители уже знают о нас, твои друзья тоже. Я сам разберусь с ребятами из хора, но я уверен, что после пары минут удивления, самое большее... они могут попросить подмазаться к тебе ради более высоких финальных оценок для них. Остальным вовсе необязательно знать. Зато мы сможем, наконец, сходить поужинать в ресторан или в боулинг, не боясь последствий. Только ты и я, хорошо? Не случится ничего из того, что ты уже себе напридумал под этой подушкой из кудряшек! - он улыбнулся, стараясь быть как можно более убедительным.  
И дыхание Блейна потихоньку восстановилось.  
\- Верно. Да. Прости... я что-то вдруг разволновался. Знаете, я буду скучать по этой квартире. И по нашим совместным вечерним посиделкам.  
Они ещё не обсуждали, что случится в сентябре, дадут ли они шанс их отношениям на расстоянии. Поэтому они не знали, что ни один из двоих не имел ни малейшего намерения позволить другому бросить его.  
Блейн собирался уже сказать, что они могли бы организовать такие посиделки в нью-йоркской квартире Курта, озвучивая свою надежду, что они будут вместе и после их отъезда, когда Себастиан поднялся, чтобы объявить кое-что присутствующим.  
\- Господа, что касается этой квартиры... мы с Эриком хотели бы сообщить вам об одном важном решении, которое мы приняли, пока Курт был в Нью-Йорке на прослушивании, - Эрик встал, и Себастиан прижал его к себе, обнимая за плечи. - Как вам известно, он учится в Огайо, а я в Гарварде. До сих пор я мог оправдывать моё длительное пребывание в Лайме тем, что жил у Блейна, но, как только он начнёт учёбу в Браун, это больше не прокатит. Так что... эту квартиру снимем мы вдвоём, как только Блейн отсюда выедет. С хозяином мы уже говорили. А завтра я собираюсь представить Эрика моим. Ужин и всё такое...  
Эрик театрально развёл руками и восторженно пискнул.  
\- Мы будем жить вместе! Представляете?  
Пока Курт и Эрик обнимались и скакали по всей комнате, обсуждая, какие можно сделать изменения, чтобы компенсировать недостаток эстетического вкуса актуального квартиросъёмщика, Блейн встал с дивана и торжественно пожал руку Себастиана, который потянул его на себя, привлекая в объятия. Блейн услышал дрожащий голос друга, который прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Чтоб ты знал... я в ужасе, у меня коленки дрожат от страха! Вот только... если я не решусь сейчас дать нам этот шанс... я в жизни себе этого не прощу.  
\- Я уверен, что твоя мать в него влюбится. Естественно, его нельзя даже сравнивать с тем совершенством, которое представляю я, но, думаю, она будет довольна. А насчёт того, чтобы жить вместе, всё будет хорошо, вы уже несколько месяцев практически это и делаете. Ты ведь не собираешься бросить Гарвард?  
\- Нет, нет. В сущности, здесь с Эриком я занимаюсь больше, чем в Бостоне. Мой средний балл даже несколько вырос. Я не буду жить здесь постоянно, но это будет местом, куда я буду возвращаться, как только смогу. Да и Эрику нужно сменить обстановку. Мы обсудили всё несколько дней назад и остаться тут... это нам показалось естественным. Это решение пришло так спонтанно, что я уверен, мне не придётся жалеть об этом, - друзья обменялись долгим взглядом, когда внезапно между ними возник Курт и крепко обнял Себастиана.  
\- Ребята, это замечательно! И мы обязательно должны это отпраздновать!  
\- Медвежата на водке? - спросил Эрик, выглядывая из кухни.  
Блейн не одобрил предложение Эрика.  
\- В холодильнике есть сидр, вытаскивай его. И чипсы в шкафчике. А потом закажем что-нибудь!  
\- Суши? - проскулили умоляюще в унисон Курт и Себастиан. Блейн кивнул, потому что боялся возможной реакции Курта, если бы предложил заказать что-то тайское.  
Курт пошёл на кухню к Эрику, и потом провёл вечер, болтая с парнями о том, сколько стоили билеты из Колумбуса в Бостон, стоило ли менять матрас в спальне и как мило выглядели бы стены, если бы Эрику удалось найти лиловые обои. Весёлость и оптимизм Себастиана и Эрика, возбуждённых идеей совместного проживания, были заразительны: сидя в объятиях Блейна, с сознанием, что конец школы близок, Курт подумал, что нельзя быть более счастливым.  
Хотя он всё ещё злился на Блейна, естественно.

****

Несмотря на предупреждения Блейна, в глубине души Курт был уверен, что ничего уже не могло бы пойти не так. Эта иллюзия усилилась несколько дней спустя, когда Новые Направления победили в Чикаго, и Мадам Тибидо внезапно появилась среди публики как раз в момент сольного номера Рейчел, делая более реальной возможность отправиться в Нью-Йорк вместе с подругой.  
Возвращение хора в школу было триумфом. Чем-то, чего все они никогда бы не забыли. Неудачники из хора стали чемпионами, они победили ! Их обсыпали конфетти, им аплодировали, все хотели их обнять, поздравить, пожать руку... Если бы не эйфория момента, они сумели бы увидеть, что это были те же самые люди, что не желали сидеть с ними рядом на уроках, те же, кто бойкотировал любую их инициативу и шептал всякие мерзости за их спинами. Но в тот момент это казалось неважным: адреналин и возбуждение создали уникальную атмосферу, и они намеревались насладиться ей в полной мере.  
Возможно, именно поэтому, когда Курт встретил в коридоре Дэйва, то не колеблясь принял его предложение зайти в пустой кабинет, чтобы поговорить минутку наедине. Футболист закрыл дверь и принялся смущённо дёргать шнурки своей толстовки, нервно бормоча поздравления с победой, пока Курт устраивался на одной из парт. Он с любопытством взглянул на парня, не зная настоящей причины его просьбы и что Дэйв хотел сказать ему. Хаммел молча болтал ногами и терпеливо ждал, когда тот решится заговорить. Стряхивая с плеч конфетти, которыми хоккеисты щедро их обсыпали, он ответил на вежливые, хотя и несколько неловкие вопросы Дэвида о соревнованиях и о Нью-Йорке, чувствуя себя вполне спокойно с ним наедине, поскольку уже несколько недель не видел больше в его движениях сдерживаемой ярости, которой привык бояться.  
\- Грейс, мой... эммм, терапевт... говорит, что я должен поговорить с тобой, - сказал он внезапно прерывая их болтовню. Курт молча кивнул, приглашая его продолжать. - Мы говорили о выпускном, и я ей проговорился... я сказал ей, что хотел бы пойти туда с тобой.  
У Курта распахнулись глаза от неожиданного признания. Дэйв замахал руками и поспешил объясниться:  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, я никогда не собирался на самом деле приглашать тебя на бал. Я не готов объявить всем, что... что, может, я гей. Грейс считает, что мне нужно ещё очень много работать над собой, чтобы выдержать психологическое и общественное давление, если решусь на coming out. Я хочу сказать, что я был очень запутан насчёт того, что чувствовал к тебе, в какой-то момент я подумал, что, может, ты мне нравишься, не знаю... что, может, с моей стороны были чувства к... к тебе.  
К округлившимся глазам Курта добавился не слишком элегантно раскрывшийся рот. Он никогда не принимал в расчёт подобную возможность, думая, что Дэйв отказался от своей гомофобии, сумев принять идею о своей возможной гомосексуальности.  
\- Дэйв, я... - начал Хаммел, но тот прервал его, хватая руку, которую Курт держал на колене и снова начиная говорить, дрожащим, но убеждённым голосом.  
\- Не говори ничего. На самом деле я... испытывал очень противоречивые чувства. Да и сейчас такое случается, но пока мне надо сосредоточиться на мне самом. И один из шагов, которые я должен сделать, это попросить у тебя прощения, Курт. Мне так жаль, что из-за моих внутренних проблем тебе пришлось так много вынести. Чтобы идти дальше, мне необходимо знать, что однажды ты сможешь меня простить.  
\- Да. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы однажды мы могли стать друзьями... Но уже сейчас я могу сказать, я вижу, что ты изменился. И я счастлив за тебя, правда.  
Курт опустил взгляд на их руки и перевернул свою , отвечая на мягкое пожатие Дэвида и робко улыбаясь: несколько месяцев назад он счёл бы абсолютно безумной идею держать Карофски за руку. Но многое изменилось за эти месяцы, в первую очередь, он сам изменился, и был в состоянии простить.  
Они замерли так, пока тишина и эта неподвижность не стали им в тягость. Дэйв отступил назад, Курт убрал руку в карман.  
\- Так с кем ты пойдёшь на бал? - спросил он, больше, чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание.  
\- С Сантаной Лопес. Она попросила меня помочь ей завоевать титул королевы бала, - ответил Дэйв, пожимая плечами.   
\- Сантана? Но она влюблена в... - Курт не закончил фразу. В конце концов, только ребята из хора знали о ней и Бриттани. Никто толком не понимал, что происходило между ними, но было ясно, что речь шла о чувствах.  
\- Бриттани, блондинку из группы поддержки, которая верит в единорогов. Да, я в курсе.  
Дэйв закончил фразу, оставляя Курта без слов. Этот разговор оказался более странным, чем он мог себе представить.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил он, спрыгивая с парты.  
\- Скажем так, что я встречаю Сантану в одном месте пару раз в неделю. И иногда нам приходится сидеть вместе в зале ожидания и мы... разговариваем. У нас есть кое-какие общие проблемы, сомнения... и мы над этим работаем. Несколько дней назад мы были в кафе, разговор зашёл о выпускном, и мы решили, что пойти туда с... ну, с другом может быть неплохим компромиссом. Всё лучше, чем идти одному...  
\- Ты прав, если вы не готовы... так будет лучше.  
\- Я слышал, что ты там будешь с неким... Чендлером, правильно? Я рад за тебя. В смысле, после всего, через что ты прошёл, найти кого-то, кто готов с тобой на такое... это здорово. Верно? - пробормотал он смущённо. Курт поспешил опровергнуть эти сплетни.  
\- Это только друг. Рейчел не хотела, чтобы я шёл на бал один, и она попросила Чендлера, чтобы он сопровождал меня, но он не мой парень. Вовсе нет... вот.  
\- Ох. Тогда, извини. Я думал, это просто отговорка... ну, насчёт друзей. И так все будут думать, ты ведь знаешь?  
\- Да, знаю. Но я не смог отменить приглашение и ранить его, он казался таким счастливым... Скоро экзамены, в день выпускного со школой будет покончено, что может случиться?  
Энтузиазм и оптимизм Курта обеспокоили Дэвида. Он задумчиво потёр подбородок пальцами.  
\- Будьте осторожны. Не я один тебя доставал...  
Курт собирался ответить, когда Шугар открыла дверь кабинета и победоносно завизжала, увидев его.  
\- А вот и ты! Наконец-то я тебя нашла! Бежим, Курт, нужно поставить трофей в витрину! Ну, чего ты ждёшь, давай, пошли!  
Он обернулся, глядя на Дэйва, который молча кивнул ему , чтобы он шёл. Когда Курт присоединился к остальным ребятам в хоровом классе, опасения футболиста вместе с сомнениями Блейна относительно его килта свернулись клубочком и задремали в отдалённом уголке его памяти. Трофей был шикарным и сверкающим, но в тот момент Курту было плевать, что это был жутчайший китч: это был символ, награда, завершающая наилучшим образом год, начинавшийся так скверно. Он стоял рядом со своими друзьями, держа за руку Рейчел, пока она не сбежала, чтобы целоваться с Финном. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Блейн был там в этот момент, чтобы разделить с ним радость. Курт тихонько застонал, а потом вернулся к ребятам, которые брызгались сидром и ели праздничный торт.  
Скоро настанет и их момент. Оставалась всего неделя экзаменов, потом выпускной, а там школа останется позади, и они смогут вести себя как нормальная пара. 

****

Во время экзаменационной недели они совместно решили не видеться каждый день. Курту нужно было готовиться, а у Блейна было множество дел, связанных с организацией экзаменов, и ему часто приходилось задерживаться в школе даже после уроков... Дата выпускного приблизилась со скоростью света, оставляя позади усталость подготовки и сумасшедший ритм финальных экзаменов. Только в субботу утром им удалось встретиться в Лайма Бин, чтобы позавтракать вместе.  
Вымотанный только-что завершившейся неделей, Курт решил позволить себе фрапуччино с карамелью и огромное печенье с начинкой: к чёрту диету, сказал он себе. И так все штаны стали ему великоваты из-за стресса от прослушивания, Национальных и экзаменов. Сидя напротив него, Блейн листал журнал, рассеянно жуя гигантский кекс и напевая песенку Кэти Перри, которую передавали по радио.  
Он уже оставил попытки уговорить Курта передумать насчёт костюма для выпускного, даже поддержка Бёрта не помогла. Более того, казалось, Курт только ещё больше упёрся в своём выборе.  
Устроившись за их обычным столиком, оба расслабились, окружённые успокаивающей тишиной... по крайней мере, до того, как мобильный Курта не принялся тренькать, оповещая о получении нового sms. Курт игнорировал этот звук и продолжал смотреть в окно, потягивая свой напиток через трубочку. Это был первый и последний фрапуччино, который он позволил себе в 2012 году... и, чёрт возьми, он им насладится по полной!  
Потом телефон зазвонил снова.  
И снова.  
И снова.  
\- Не ответишь? - заметил Блейн, замолкая и поднимая глаза от журнала. - Может, это что-то важное. Курт в раздражении прикусил соломинку и фыркнул:  
\- Я и так знаю, кто это... Подождёт.  
Ещё сообщение.  
Потом ещё одно.  
Блейн снова открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Курт поднял ладонь, останавливая его.  
\- Хорошо. Сейчас прочту. Но я знаю, что это Чендлер. Со вчерашнего дня он мне покоя не даёт со своим костюмом для бала. С тех пор, как он узнал про килт, всё пытается выдумать что-то настолько же оригинальное... это совершенно бесполезно, ему никогда не выглядеть так, как я, сколько бы он не старался.  
Блейн приподнял бровь, глядя на парня осуждающе. Курт только пожал плечами.  
\- Эй! Несмотря на твои сомнения, идея с килтом просто гениальна, он сам это признал. А сейчас он мне пишет, чтобы узнать, должен ли он заехать за мной или я заеду за ним. И какой галстук я надену, чтобы купить мне бутоньерку в цвет, - и он в отчаянии закатил глаза.  
\- Ну, не надо так... это очень мило с его стороны. Он хочет, чтобы ты провёл приятный вечер, тебе следует оценить его усилия, - заметил Блейн, заставляя Хаммела немедленно почувствовать себя виноватым. Парень быстро набрал пару sms в ответ, а потом отключил телефон.  
\- Я сказал, что заеду за ним на лимузине, который заказали Финн и Рейчел, и что у меня чёрный галстук. Доволен? Теперь ко всему тому, что мне нужно сегодня ещё успеть придётся добавить посещение цветочного магазина, потому что я буду чувствовать себя по-идиотски, если не отвечу на его любезность.  
\- Господи, Курт, расслабься... какие уж там у тебя сегодня дела? - усмехнулся Блейн, зарабатывая сморщенный нос и высунутый язык другого. Андерсон прекрасно знал, что Курт весь день будет метаться между Рейчел, Тиной, Сантаной и Бриттани, чтобы помочь им с последними деталями для их платьев, а потом вернётся к Финну, которого нужно будет насильно впихнуть в смокинг, взятый на прокат.  
\- Признайся, ты обожаешь чувствовать себя необходимым, - Блейн придвинулся к нему и ущипнул за бочок. Ещё один день, и за любую шутку он сможет выпросить прощение поцелуем... Курт рассмеялся.  
\- Признаю! Но знаешь, чего бы мне хотелось ещё больше? - спросил он, становясь внезапно серьёзным.  
\- Чего? - Блейн ещё улыбался.  
\- Танцевать с тобой. Сегодня вечером. Это было бы... просто мечта.  
\- Курт... мы же говорили об этом. Мы не можем. Мне бы хотелось, но... разве ты сам не собирался проинформировать только ребят из хора для начала? Танцевать вместе на выпускном было бы эквивалентно объявлению в местном выпуске новостей, - объяснил Блейн, удивлённый неожиданным предложением Курта.  
\- Я знаю... только, чем больше я планирую этот вечер с Чендлером, тем больше осознаю, насколько всё было бы чудесно, если бы мы могли провести его с тобой вместе. Что может быть лучше, чем танцевать с парнем, которого любишь? Знаю, это глупо. Мы бы никогда не осмелились на это, к тому же это попросту невозможно, так что... притворимся, что я ничего не говорил, ладно?  
У Блейна пропал аппетит, он отложил свой кекс. Кофе внезапно показался слишком крепким, и он отодвинул чашку. Чёрт, он гордился их отношениями, но то, о чём просил его Курт, было слишком...  
Тогда почему ему так хотелось хоть помечтать о такой возможности?  
Он встряхнул головой и опустил взгляд на страницу журнала, стараясь вспомнить то, что сказал ему Курт неделю назад, сидя на его диване... и его дыхание понемногу выровнялось.  
Всё пройдёт хорошо, после выпускного у них будет целое лето, которое они смогут провести вместе, чтобы понять, есть ли будущее у их истории. Курт заговорил о возможности провести пару недель в доме на озере, и Блейн был благодарен ему за смену аргумента. Идея присутствовать на выпускном не только в качестве сторожа напитков приводила его в ужас.  
Власть, которую воспоминания об избиении имели над ним после стольких лет его бесила. Но и пугала тоже.


	36. 2 Part.

Как и предполагалось, Чендлер оказался сопровождающим, полным энтузиазма: когда Курт и его брат с Рейчел остановились перед домом, где парень жил со своими родителями, он вместе с матерью, худенькой блондинкой, поджидал их снаружи, не в силах устоять на месте от волнения. Как, впрочем, и она.  
Курт подумал, что перманентное состояние возбуждения у парня наследственное.  
\- Курт! Юуууу-ху! Я здесь! - позвал Чендлер, размахивая руками в воздухе и приподнимаясь на цыпочки, словно Курт мог не заметить его или позабыть там, на пороге. Слава Богу, хоть его костюм и был оригинальным, но оставался сдержанным и элегантным: винтажный комплект от Вивьен Вествуд, который посоветовал Курт, оказался отличным выбором. Даже если вместе они казались парочкой с обложки модного журнала, нужно было признать, смотрелись они неплохо.  
Как друзья, естественно.   
Мать Чендлера настояла на том, чтобы сфотографировать их на пороге дома и даже растроганно всплакнула.  
\- Мой малыш вырос... - бормотала она, поправляя ворот его пиджака. Возможно, если бы она прочла хоть одно из весьма откровенных sms, которыми её сынок забрасывал в прошлом году бедного Курта, пытаясь соблазнить его, она бы пересмотрела своё заявление. В любом случае, Курту она показалась очень милой, и он был рад, что благодаря этому инциденту с приглашением, у Чендлера появилась возможность пойти на бал в компании сопровождающего. Было ясно, что и для парня, и для его матери это имело большое значение.  
Вместе с Финном и Рейчел они сели в лимузин и направились к МакКинли. Чендлер, будучи на взводе, энергично пожал руку Хадсона и прилип к окошку, наслаждаясь путешествием. Когда они подъехали к школе, Сэм и Пак не стали дожидаться их в зале, а быстро направились им навстречу. Не обращая внимания на приветствия друзей, Курт вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, не было ли Блейна поблизости, но ему не повезло.  
\- Здорово, ребята! Эй, ты, наверное... Чендлер, так? Мы все так рады наконец-то познакомиться с парнем, который украл сердце нашего Курта. Правда, Пак? - улыбнулся Сэм, хватая руку Чендлера и с силой её встряхивая.  
Стоявший рядом Пак сурово кивнул и перешёл непосредственно к угрозам, положив парню руку на плечо и изображая дружелюбие.  
\- Правда. Но попробуй только заставить его страдать, и тебе придётся иметь дело с Пакзиллой. Ясно? Никто не может безнаказанно...  
\- Ух ты! Ты прямо-таки злой медведь, так? - ответил Чендлер, хлопая в ладоши, в восторге от попытки Пакермана запугать его. Потом он пихнул Курта локтем в бок, привлекая его внимание. - Мне ещё никогда не угрожал такой симпатичный парень.  
Чендлер хитро подмигнул Ноа, который повернулся к Сэму, парализованный неожиданной реакцией парня; Курт чуть не расхохотался, наблюдая за этим спектаклем. Вечер обещал быть забавным и полным недоразумений.  
\- Успокойтесь, Чендлер не мой парень. Он просто друг, который сопровождает меня на бал. Пожалуйста, не обижайте его и оставьте вашу стратегию устрашения, ладно? - глянул он серьёзно на Пака.  
В спортивном зале жутко пахло пластиком, потом и контрабандным алкоголем: возможно, собрать две сотни подростков, одетых в синтетику в закрытом помещении было не лучшей идеей. Особенно в начале июня.  
У Курта дыханье спёрло от удушливого воздуха, но по крайней мере, у него появился хороший повод, чтобы отойти на минутку от Чендлера и остальных.  
\- Пойду взять что-нибудь попить. Хочешь Колы Лайт?  
Чендлер уже покачивающийся в ритм музыки, кивнул ему с отсутствующим видом и продолжил болтать с Бриттани. Эти двое сразу нашли общий язык. Понаблюдав за ними пару секунд, Курт тряхнул головой и направился к столу с напитками, где надеялся найти Блейна. Тот как раз рассыпался перед Сью в уверениях, что никто не сумеет осквернить её пунш.  
Курт позволил себе минутку полюбоваться тем, как идеально сидит костюм на его парне, а потом отчётливо прокашлялся.  
\- Простите, профессор Андерсон. Здесь самообслуживание или нужно обращаться к Вам? - спросил он игриво, привлекая внимание Блейна, который радостно ему улыбнулся.  
Они отошли в конец стола, и Курт показал, где стоял Чендлер и ребята из хора, готовые к выступлению. В этот момент пела Тина, но никто, казалось, не обращал особого внимания.  
\- Вроде бы он действительно доволен, что пришёл сюда. Чендлер, я имею в виду, - заметил Блейн, смакуя газировку вместе с Куртом.  
\- Это точно. Надеюсь повеселиться хотя бы на половину по сравнению с ним, - вздохнул в ответ Курт.  
\- Знаешь... ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня, - прошептал Блейн, сохраняя безразличное выражение лица и делая вид, что контролирует ситуацию. Курт, тем не менее, покраснел и опустил взгляд.  
\- Ты тоже. Правда тебе кое-чего не хватает, - удивлённый, Блейн резко повернулся к нему.  
\- В самом деле? И что же это? - спросил он, заинтригованный заявлением Курта.  
\- Пойдём, - Курт поставил стакан на стол и кивнул Блейну, чтобы тот следовал за ним. - Скажи Сильвестр, что ты должен отдать мне книгу. Я то же самое скажу ребятам, так никто не станет нас искать, - сказал он и остался у двери ждать Блейна.  
\- Куда мы идём?  
\- К тебе в кабинет, естественно.  
Они прошли вместе по пустым и тихим коридорам. Зайдя в класс, Блейн уселся за свою кафедру в ожидании. Он ещё не догадывался, чего ему не хватает для совершенства, но что-то говорило ему, что скоро его просветят: Курт рылся во внутреннем кармане своего пиджака.  
\- Ну вот. Закрой глаза и дай мне руку, - проинструктировал его парень. Блейн выполнил немедленно указания. Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что Курт что-то положил ему на ладонь.  
Что-то маленькое, лёгкое и пушистое.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ФОТО БУТОНЬЕРКИ http://imgdepo.ru/id/i3523944  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
У него в руке была бутоньерка, самая грациозная, какую он когда-либо видел, а перед ним стоял прелестный в своём смущении парень.  
\- Это для пиджака. Она не из цветов, потому что тогда она помялась бы в кармане. Я сделал её несколько... несколько дней назад. Мы можем притвориться, что ты заехал за мной, а я её тебе подарил? Как будто бы мы пришли вместе. Просто как Курт и Блейн, - проговорил он взволнованно. - Но если тебе не нравится, не надевай... Ты вовсе не обязан... вот.  
У Блейна не хватало слов. Он нежно погладил пёрышко и тронул пальцем маленькую монетку, которая украшала основу: это было идеально.  
\- Курт... я тебе ничего не приготовил, - начал он извиняться, но Курт заставил его замолчать, забирая бутоньерку у него из рук и прикрепляя её к пиджаку.  
\- Не важно. С завтрашнего дня всё... будет по-другому. Но сегодня вечером ты ещё мой учитель, и я прекрасно знаю, что есть вещи, которые ты не можешь сделать при всём желании. Всё в порядке.  
Он поправил ему воротник и удовлетворённо улыбнулся.  
\- Последний штрих. Теперь всё идеально. Мой красавец Блейн.  
Тот обнял парня крепко, не смея поцеловать.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Теперь мы должны вернуться в зал. Но сначала дай мне книгу, - ответил Курт.  
\- Книгу? - не понял Блейн.  
\- Ну да, это же наша отговорка, чтобы покинуть ненадолго бал, помнишь?  
Блейн рассмеялся, взял первый попавшийся том и дал его Курту, потом они выключили свет и покинули класс. Когда они вернулись, Сью была в ярости: за пять минут стол с напитками был опустошён, и без Блейна она не могла отойти, чтобы пополнить запасы.  
\- Проклятье, Андерсон!  
\- Простите, тренер. Он должен был отдать мне это, - вежливо извинился Курт, приподнимая книгу. Сью вздёрнула бровь и язвительно заметила:  
\- Конечно, Хаммел, могу поспорить, что ты бы и дня больше не прожил без твоей копии _"Продвинутого анализа средневековой народной Английской поэзии"_. Я тоже не могу заснуть, если не перечитаю пару страничек этого шедевра на ночь.  
Оба парня вытаращились на обложку. Никто из двоих даже внимания не обратил, насколько маловероятную книгу вытащил Блейн. Он открыл было рот, чтобы объясниться, но Сью приложила палец к его губам.  
\- Мне глубоко наплевать, на причину, по которой вы мне наплели эту чушь. Но если ты не приклеишься к этому столу до конца вечера, я позабочусь, чтобы в следующем году ты выступал в роли человека-ядра в моей команде поддержки. А ты, Фарфоровый, ступай танцевать с тем маленьким эльфом, которого ты приволок сюда. Исчезни!  
Оба предпочли не возражать и быстро попрощались. Весь остаток праздника Курт слушал своих друзей из хора и сам выступил с парой номеров. Он смог увидеть Блейна лишь мельком, когда остановился, чтобы попить, но его радовало, что всем, кажется, нравились их выступления.  
И никто над ним не издевался из-за килта. Он сделал мысленную заметку: поставить этот факт на вид Блейну.  
В целом, всё проходило чудесно. Идеальное завершение года, начавшегося так скверно.

****

Вечер подходил к концу. Все прекратили танцевать (в случае Чендлера, беспорядочно подпрыгивать на месте) и собрались перед сценой, где уже стояли кандидаты на титул короля и королевы бала. Курт подмигнул Сантане, которая в своём огненно красном платье была убийственно хороша. Смущённый Карофски рядом с ней помахал толпе рукой.  
Когда Фиггинс поднялся на сцену с двумя конвертами, содержащими имена победителей, толпа возбуждённо зашумела. То, что Дэйв оказался выбран королём, никого не удивило. Курт похлопал вместе со всеми и полюбовался довольным выражением Сантаны, уже уверенной в победе.   
Все задержали дыхание, пока директор открывал второй конверт и заметили, как его лицо нахмурилось, когда он прочёл про себя имя королевы. Фиггинс прикрыл глаза на мгновение и выдохнул в микрофон:  
\- Курт Хаммел.  
Эти слова заставили всех оторвать взгляд от сцены и повернуться к Курту, стоявшему в первом ряду. Все увидели, как он замер на месте и побледнел, а потом поднёс руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить всхлипывание. Он не позволил Рейчел взять его за руку и выбежал из зала.  
Блейн был ещё у стола с напитками, но от него не укрылась ни одна деталь произошедшего, несмотря на большое расстояние от сцены. Он сжал в руке банку колы, не зная, на что решиться. Он боялся, что привлечёт слишком много внимания, если выбежит за Куртом, пока все стояли неподвижно. Наконец, Сью встряхнула его, выводя из ступора.  
\- Чего ты ждёшь? Иди к нему, идиот!  
Он вышел через боковую дверь и быстро догнал Курта, который бежал по коридору, отчаянно плача. Блейн схватил его за плечо и обнял. Вокруг них никого не было, но даже в противном случае он сделал бы то же.  
\- Курт, успокойся. Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, - сказал Андерсон, гладя его волосы, и его сердце разрывалось от каждого вздрагивания рыдающего парня.  
\- Я ошибался, Блейн! - зло промычал Курт ему в плечо, вцепившись пальцами в ткань его пиджака. Потом он отстранился и в ярости развёл руками. - Всё это время... я думал, они изменились. А они просто втихаря издевались надо мной, организовывали эту комедию, чтобы хорошенько посмеяться. Какой же я наивный.  
Блейн сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к шкафчикам и позволил парню выговориться. Он смотрел, как тот кричал, пиная ногой стену и как постепенно его слёзы остановились. Блейну казалось, что он слышит мысли Курта, пока тот решал, как поступить.  
\- Что ты хочешь делать? - спросил он, когда Курт перестал мерить шагами коридор и остановился напротив. Курт глубоко вдохнул, провёл пальцами под глазами, вытирая слёзы и выпрямился.  
\- Я вернусь туда. И получу эту глупую корону. Они могут надо мной смеяться, Блейн, но им меня не сломать. Не теперь, когда до конца этого ада остался один шаг. Я не доставлю им такого удовольствия, - он присел на корточки перед Андерсоном и упёрся руками в колени. - Я покажу им, что они не могут трогать ни меня, ни то, что у нас есть.  
Храбро, хотя и не слишком элегантно, он потянул носом, готовый к бою. Блейн передал ему платок и серьёзно заявил:  
\- Думаю, мне придётся побеседовать с Фиггинсом. Абсолютно неприемлемо, что он сам принял участие в этом цирке. Он мог просто промолчать, чтобы избежать этого.  
\- Всё в порядке, Блейн. После полуночи этот человек не сможет иметь никакого влияния на мою жизнь. Не трать на него больше силы. Пойдём, - он встал и с высоко поднятой головой направился ко входу в зал. Блейн остановился рядом со сценой, пока его парень принимал корону и шутил по поводу Миддлтон. Несмотря на ситуацию, У Блейна вырвался нервный смешок, о котором он тут же пожалел, услышав, как директор объявил первый танец Курта и Дэйва в качестве короля и королевы. У Блейна в мозгах произошло замыкание от идиотизма этого человека, но он быстро решил, как отреагировать, хоть и знал, что придётся расплачиваться за последствия.  
Двое парней на сцене были не меньше его ошарашены объявлением Фиггинса и неохотно спустились с возвышения.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? - спросил Курт тихонько, наклоняясь к Дэвиду, неуверенно шагавшему рядом с ним. Тот отвёл взгляд от толпы, которая расступилась перед ними, словно бросая им вызов. Перед этим он с гордостью, хоть и смущаясь слушал речь Курта, но сейчас не представлял, ни что делать, ни чего от него все ждали... Конечно, если бы победила Сантана, всё было бы просто.  
\- Не знаю. Но я не могу танцевать с тобой. Просто не могу, - ответил он, едва шевеля губами, будто боясь, что другие даже на таком приличном расстоянии могли подслушать их разговор. Он услышал, как Курт вздохнул, продолжая спускаться вниз. Оба отчаянно пытались придумать решение, которое спасло бы их от этого унижения, но безуспешно.  
Когда они оказались в центре зала, музыка ещё не зазвучала, возможно, Сан и Мерседес были ещё в толпе, и музыканты не спешили браться за инструменты. Внимание всех было приковано к ним.  
К футболисту, вынужденному танцевать с посмешищем всей школы.  
Курт молча повернулся к нему, не в силах повторить свой вопрос. Корона на голове Дэйва съехала набок, его испуганные глаза метались по сторонам, будто он оценивал возможность действительно танцевать с Хаммелом. Курт терпеливо наблюдал за его лицом, на котором с лёгкостью читались все сомнения футболиста. Не нужны были объяснения, когда Дэвид решил , что это было слишком для него. Тем не менее он попытался извиниться, закусив губу, прежде чем заговорить. О переступил с ноги на ногу, наклонился к Курту и прошептал тоном, полным искреннего сожаления:  
\- Мне жаль, Курт. Мне так жаль...  
Курт едва заметно кивнул, только, чтобы дать ему понять, что он и один справится. После этого молчаливого согласия Дэйв развернулся и пошёл прочь. Его убивало то, что он снова, пусть и не совсем по собственной вине, но всё же сделал больно Курту. Однако, парень знал, что останься он, и его хлипкое внутреннее равновесие, с таким трудом завоёванное за последние недели, было бы разрушено. Он ни с кем не попрощался, сел в машину и рванул домой.  
А Курт тем временем опять остался один. Он проводил взглядом Дэйва, который пробивался через толпу, расталкивая всех на своём пути. Никто не обращал на него внимания, все глаза были прикованы к Курту.  
К Курту, печальному мальчику-гею, выбранному королевой, чтобы ещё один, последний раз повеселиться за его счёт. Брошенному в одиночестве посреди танцевального зала с его килтом, которым он так гордился и бутоньеркой, подаренной Чендлером несколько часов назад. Когда он верил ещё, что всё могло пройти хорошо, что это был бы славный финал.  
Курт усилием воли оторвал взгляд от силуэта парня, покидавшего зал и слегка развернулся, почти готовый сдаться и сбросить ту бодрую маску, что натянул на лицо, принимая корону и скипетр. Хотя, подняться на сцену и позволить Фиггинсу объявить его королевой бала было тяжело, это даже близко не стояло с тем унижением, что он испытывал сейчас, стоя перед толпой учеников без кавалера... и никто, казалось, не намерен был занять это место.  
Он против желания принял их игру, чтобы показать им всем, что он лучше. Но теперь единственным его желанием было убежать и спрятаться. Корона обжигала лоб, костяшки пальцев побелели, так сильно он сжал скипетр; у него даже не оставалось сил, чтобы покраснеть, настолько сильно было разочарование и неловкость, которые он испытывал.  
В затихшей толпе Курт заметил ребят из хора, парализованных от удивления: никто из них не ожидал, что директор мог дойти до такого. Они могли бы, наверное, подойти и танцевать вместе с ним, но в тот момент они буквально окаменели, не в силах двинуться с места. Взгляд Курта прошёлся по лицам окружавших его учеников: кто-то посмеивался, кто-то казался огорчённым. Возможно, некоторые сообразили, что их шутка оказалась не такой уж невинной.  
Или они не думали, что всё может настолько выйти из-под контроля.  
Но Курту было безразлично, что они там думали: он собирался остаться там, пока песня не закончится, потом притвориться, что у него разболелась голова и спрятаться в тёплой постели Блейна. Он отчётливо представлял сцену: он бы долго плакал, прижавшись к нему, пока бы не заснул, а потом провёл бы следующий день, стараясь изгнать из памяти ощущение несоответствия и неправильности, которое жгло его сейчас изнутри. Позже, Себастиан и Эрик присоединились бы к ним: Эрик, стараясь придумать оскорбления для каждого ученика школы, а Себастиан, грозя привлечь директора к суду.  
Блейн нашёл бы правильные слова. Он сумел бы всё исправить. Но сейчас Курт чувствовал себя таким наивным и глупым. Он ведь действительно поверил, что что-то изменилось, но Блейн оказался прав, не стоило расслабляться и подставлять себя под удар. Парень пообещал себе, что признает его правоту... когда окажется в безопасности, в его объятиях.  
Позади него Мерседес и Сантана начали петь. Курт удивился: может, время замедлило свой бег, потому что ему казалось, что прошли часы с тех пор, как он спустился со сцены, тогда как в действительности, наверное, это были секунды. Поскольку то, что с ним происходило, можно было приравнять к смерти в социальном плане, Курт приготовился увидеть кадры своей жизни перед концом. Он глубоко вдохнул, сдерживая слёзы.  
Чендлер, покрасневший и смущённый не посмел выступить вперёд. Курт не осуждал его, как и Карофски. Парень пришёл с ним в МакКинли, чтобы провести приятный вечер, а нарвался на такой непристойное представление. Само собой, у него не было желания ещё и принимать в нём участие. Курт вздохнул. Это будет самая длинная песня всех времён.

Блейн, стоя рядом со сценой, выслушал речь Курта и был поражён абсурдным поворотом событий. В течение нескольких секунд его изумление сменилось бешенством.  
Будучи вне его поля зрения, Курт не мог видеть, как Блейн набросился на директора, едва тот спустился с возвышения. Зато Уилльям, искавший в тот момент Эмму, его заметил. Они с Фиггинсом весьма оживлённо спорили, и Блейн казался вне себя от злости, хотя его слов не было слышно за первыми нотами вступления "Dancing Queen" и возбуждённой болтовнёй ребят. Блейн размахивал руками и Уилл испугался, что тот может покалечить директора. Впрочем, и Эмма, стоявшая рядом в напряжении не казалась намного спокойнее Андерсона. Жертва их ярости, Фиггинс, беспечно пожал плечами: он явно не разделял их беспокойства и не находил ничего странного в ситуации. Он казался скорее раздражённым их реакцией.  
Уилльям подошёл к ним и положил руку на плечо Блейна, принуждая его прервать поток обвинений против своего начальника. Блейн замолчал и обратил своё внимание на Шу, игнорируя ответ директора, который мгновенно стал частью шумового фона вместе с музыкой и говором учеников.  
\- Блейн, думаю тебе следует оставить его, по крайней мере, сейчас, - сказал коллега, указывая ему кивком головы на что-то, что он совершенно упустил, пока выплёскивал своё раздражение и злость на своего начальника-идиота. Курт остался в одиночестве в центре зала и казался на грани срыва.  
То, что случилось после, стало определяющим решением в жизни обоих. Блейну вспомнились слова Себастиана о том, как зачастую риск оказывается настолько спонтанным выбором, что просто не может быть ошибкой. И что, убегая от проблем, не можешь защитить тех, кого любишь.  
Он думал о том, насколько смелым было желание Курта ещё раз остаться самим собой. Несмотря на предостережения Блейна, парень решил не приспосабливаться и не ломаться. Он полюбил Курта за его смелость и готов был на всё, лишь бы он её не потерял. Не теперь.  
Блейн снял пиджак, кинул его Уиллу и стал пробираться между ребятами, продолжавшими пялиться на Курта. Когда он оказался рядом, Курт стоял к нему спиной.  
Они остались одни, окружённые толпой; Блейн протянул руку и слегка его коснулся, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Выражение парня, когда тот его увидел было неопределённым. Казалось, он не понял сразу намерений Блейна, возможно, он подумал, что Андерсон пришёл за ним, чтобы отвезти домой. Но потом профессор подал ему руку и, робко улыбнувшись, спросил:  
\- Потанцуешь со мной?  
Курт чуть не рассмеялся, может, из-за нервного напряжения, которое его охватило, когда он взял Блейна за руку или, может, от вида ослепительно красных подтяжек, которые профессор гордо демонстрировал перед всеми, после того, как весь вечер скрывал их под пиджаком.  
\- _Я держу тебя._  
Уверенным жестом Андерсон притянул юношу к себе, но их движения были поначалу неловкими и они медленно кружились перед ошарашенной публикой, с полным сознанием, что этот танец мог значить многое для обоих. Когда Блейн понял, что никто не намерен их прервать, он позволил себе прижать Курта ближе.  
Кому угодно было ясно, какая близость была между ними. Тут явно речь не шла о профессоре, решившем выручить своего ученика, а о влюблённом мужчине, который танцует с ним на краю пропасти. Готовом упасть вместе с ним, если нужно.  
Курт позволил Блейну вести, но, как только у него появилась такая возможность, прошептал тому на ухо:  
\- Ты спятил? Они могут подумать, что...  
\- Что я тебя люблю? - Блейн отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Взгляд Курта блестел от сдержанных слёз, прошлого разочарования и надежды. - В таком случае, они будут совершенно правы.  
\- Но мистер Фиггинс... - попробовал возразить Курт. Вокруг них танцевали некоторые ребята из хора, вышедшие из временного ступора и испытавшие облегчение от того, каким образом разрешилась ситуация. Они не могли понять, с чего вдруг профессор Андерсон бросился к Курту, но счастье, написанное на лице их друга, заставило их успокоиться. К середине песни остальные ученики присоединились к ним, и Мерседес запела с большим воодушевлением. Она раньше других поняла, что именно происходило в зале. Она и, естественно, Финн, которому пришлось объяснять своей невесте, почему он был удивлён меньше всех присутствующих.  
Но для Курта и Блейна не существовало никого, кроме них двоих.  
\- Я уволился. Около трёх минут назад, - ответил Блейн. - Что касается того идиота, это, может быть, наш первый поцелуй.  
\- Наш...  
Блейн не оставил ему времени на вопросы; он просто остановился, чуть приподнялся на мысочках и поцеловал Курта в губы нежно, но уверенно держа его лицо в ладонях. Парню понадобилась, по крайней мере, пара секунд, чтобы отреагировать, но потом он отбросил сомнения и с радостью ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Наш первый поцелуй, - подтвердил Курт, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Блейна и продел палец под одну из подтяжек, слегка оттягивая её. - Это официально?  
\- Это официально, - ответил Блейн, целуя его ещё раз, всего на мгновение. При виде этого Рейчел попыталась захлопать в ладошки от восторга, но Финн ей не позволил. Но проделать то же самое с Чендлером Хадсон не смог, потому что тот, вырвавшись от Пака, завизжал с энтузиазмом, напоминая двоим, что они не одни.  
Ритм "Dancing Queen" сменился медленным танцем. Курт схватил Блейна за руку и увлёк за собой, покидая центр зала. Они нашли уединённый уголок, где продолжили танцевать. Блейн положил голову Курту на плечо и позволил злости, раздражению и разочарованию отпустить его. Курт, касаясь щекой волос Блейна вновь смог спокойно дышать. Он понял, что всё-таки, так или иначе, год завершился славно. Но, возможно... возможно, это был ещё не предел.  
\- Я так тобой горжусь, - сказал он, медленно вдыхая аромат шампуня, который успел полюбить. - Я бы никогда не подумал, что... что ты правда можешь сделать такое. Перед всеми.  
Блейн перестал танцевать.  
\- Ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй? Наш первый _настоящий_ поцелуй? В том коридоре я сказал, что хочу всего с тобой. Но только сейчас, в этот момент, я могу дать тебе моё _всё_. Мне жаль, что пришлось ждать так долго, чтобы заставить тебя гордиться мной, - голос Блейна вздрогнул от волнения.  
\- Будет много вопросов, - заметил Курт серьёзно. - Вопросов, на которые я сегодня не намерен отвечать. Может быть, завтра. Но не сейчас.  
\- Мы можем уйти. Пойдём в пиццерию. Себастиан и Эрик ещё в Вестервилле, но можно было бы... - предложил Блейн. Он был согласен с Куртом. Было ясно, что увольнение не освободило бы его от необходимости ответить на некоторые вопросы коллег. Но в этот момент он хотел побыть наедине с Куртом.  
\- Нет. Я хочу пойти к тебе домой, - ответил тот, и его взгляд не оставлял сомнений по поводу его намерений. Блейн смог лишь кивнуть, беря его за руку и уводя из помещения к своей машине.  
Когда они вошли в квартиру Блейна, там было пусто и темно, но так знакомо Курту, что он ощутил только уют и успокоение. Он наблюдал за Блейном, который включил свет, повесил их пиджаки на спинки стульев в кухне и нервно провёл рукой по волосам. Казалось, что он волнуется больше, чем Курт, который, к собственному немалому удивлению, был довольно спокоен. Возможно, причиной этому был пережитый шок, от которого он постепенно отходил, всё больше расслабляясь. Если он вышел живым из этой переделки, то всё сможет преодолеть. Парень нашёл Блейна на кухне, тот стоял, упираясь обеими руками в раковину и уставившись на кран. Курт притронулся кончиками пальцев к его плечу и тихонько позвал:  
\- Блейн... что происходит? - спросил он испуганно. Может, Блейн не хотел его пока... в том смысле? Или, может, он раскаялся в том, что они сделали на глазах у всей школы?  
Курт просто хотел понять.  
Но потом он увидел его лицо: Блейн был напуган и взволнован... всё вместе.  
\- Я никогда этого не делал, Курт, - произнёс он тихо, словно стыдясь этого признания. Курт распахнул глаза, не понимая смысла его слов: он был уверен, что Блейн не девственник, он сам ему говорил.  
\- Ух... я думал, что...  
\- Я занимался сексом раньше, Курт. Но я никогда не занимался любовью ни с кем до сих пор. Я знаю к чему и как прикасаться, но я не знаю... я никогда не был настолько близок с кем-то, чтобы стать таким ранимым... хрупким. Это всегда был только секс, - так и было. С Себастианом и со всеми парнями, которые были после, это был лишь секс, не имевший никакого значения.   
Он никогда даже не пытался установить эмоциональную, интеллектуальную... да хоть какую-нибудь связь с кем-то, прежде чем перейти к постельным утехам. А с Куртом... он так до такой степени желал его, что сила собственного желания пугала Блейна.  
Курт успокаивающе улыбнулся.  
\- Ты никого не целовал в кончик носа, однако, со мной у тебя получилось, разве не так? И, готов поспорить, ты даже не почувствовал себя при этом полным идиотом, - сказал он игриво. Блейн усмехнулся, оставаясь напряжённым.  
\- Послушай, Блейн. Я тоже этого никогда не делал. Но я здесь, я доверяю тебе... и я хочу тебя. Мне довольно знать, что ты меня любишь, чтобы быть уверенным, что всё будет хорошо. Ты не должен мне ничего доказывать, - Курт погладил его плечи, заставляя себя продолжать, несмотря на горящие щёки. - Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой. Ближе, чем мы когда-либо раньше были. Можно, Блейн? - тот кивнул чуть увереннее.  
\- Да.  
Парень накрутил его прядку на палец, потом взял Андерсона за руку.  
\- Пойдём?  
Они вместе дошли до комнаты Блейна и медленно друг друга раздели. Курт был уверен, что не могло быть лучшего момента, чтобы пойти до конца. Даже, если в конце лета им придется расстаться... это была их ночь.  
Они не спешили, занимаясь пуговицами и запонками, не торопясь, целуясь каждую минуту и останавливаясь полюбоваться каждым открывшимся сантиметром кожи. Комната была чуть освещена маленьким ночником, но эта полутьма придавала всему больше интимности, тепла, спокойствия.  
Курт запутался с ремнём Блейна, а тот не смог найти молнию килта, спрятанную среди складок, и они посмеялись над своей неловкостью, но ни один из двоих не почувствовал себя действительно неуклюжим, потому что руки другого спешили на помощь, а извинения заглушались поцелуями и лаской.  
Когда они оказались в постели в одном белье, Курт не знал ни который был час, ни как давно они с Блейном находились здесь. Каждое прикосновение к коже было чистым огнём, который сжигал любую мысль, пытавшуюся выбраться за стены этой комнаты.  
Он поцеловал шрам, пересекавший бровь Блейна, погладил бок, который был неделями забинтован, пробегая пальцами по рёбрам, которые были переломаны касаниями, куда менее нежными. Он скользнул губами вдоль шеи, прикоснулся ко внутренней стороне локтя и запястья, медленно втянул в рот и потом облизал сосок.  
Открывая для себя тело Блейна, он прислушивался к его реакциям, его стонам, к его бессмысленному лепету. Не было ничего нового ни в стонах, ни в местах, к которым он прикасался, но тем не менее, каждое движение было наполнено ощущениями, которые он и сам бы затруднился определить.  
Курт позволил Блейну сжать его плечи пальцами и толкнуть под себя, чтобы, в свою очередь, заново открыть для себя его тело. Кончиком языка Блейн провёл по нему влажные дорожки, вздрагивал вместе с парнем, лаская и выцеловывая каждый сантиметр его бледной кожи, каждый изгиб его тела.  
Для Блейна всё это было не в первый раз, но впервые слышать стоны другого доставляло ему больше удовольствия, чем получать ласки самому. Не было спешки, он не ждал своей очереди, чтобы насладиться. Он мог бы остаться там навсегда, доводя Курта до предела снова и снова, и был бы счастлив.  
Но действительность взяла верх, потому что в какой-то момент они не могли больше сдерживать жадность поцелуев и торопливость рук: им нужно было больше.  
Когда Блейн стянул бельё с Курта и поцеловал внутреннюю часть бедра, никто из них не думал ни о чём другом. Лишь о том, как идеально скользит тело одного поверх другого, как рука Блейна кажется созданной, чтобы сжимать руку Курта, и что нет стыдливости во влажных поцелуях, которыми они обменивались.  
Не было музыки, но это было не важно, пока звук из сбивающегося дыхания разрушал тишину ночи.  
Не было свечей, но и это не имело значения, потому что дешёвенького ночничка было довольно, чтобы осветить их взгляды. Был целый мир в той постели. Мир, к которому прикасаться, ощущать запах и вкус, не только смотреть.  
Не было ароматных масел, но никому они были не нужны: запах кожи другого казался более опьяняющим, чем любой аромат.  
Не было слов, обещаний, признаний: это была их идеальная ночь, они не могли распыляться на клятвы, в исполнении которых не были уверены.  
И когда пришёл момент, Курт не боялся. И Блейн тоже.  
Потому что они бы не хотели оказаться ни в каком другом месте, ни с каким другим человеком. Всё, чего они хотели - это быть там обнажёнными, вспотевшими и задыхающимися, удовлетворяя желания, о которых даже не подозревали. Блейн поцеловал Курта в лоб и прошептал, что скоро вернётся. Он скоро пришёл с тем, что нарыл в сумке Себастиана. Курт взглянул на презервативы и лубрикант в его руках и осознал, что это правда случится.  
Когда пальцы Блейна скользнули ему между ног, он вздрогнул.  
\- Холодно! - удивлённо воскликнул он, но не почувствовал себя инфантильным, зная, что Блейн никогда над ним не посмеётся. Курту не было стыдно из-за того, что ему понадобились дополнительные подбадривание и ласки, когда он ощутил неизбежную боль, сопровождавшую интимность некоторых жестов, ни того, что его движения были неловкими, когда Блейн оказался сверху.  
Они были вместе, и всё должно было быть хорошо.  
Блейн был уверен, что никогда не забудет эту ночь. Даже если бы он был с Куртом только в этот раз, он никогда бы не забыл жар его тела, его запах, то, как он любил его всем своим существом. Он отложил в памяти каждое вздрагивание, каждый вопрос произнесённый шёпотом, каждое неловкое движение. Всё было невероятным, хотя и было далеко от идеала. Но всё было правильно.  
Потому что Курт в тот момент был его, полностью.  
А он был полностью потерян в нём.  
Каждым жестом, каждым толчком, каждым стоном они кричали друг другу любовь, что чувствовали в тот момент. И когда всё закончилось... ничего на самом деле не закончилось.  
Были ласки, вопросы, просьбы и заботливые советы, которых Блейн не приберегал никогда, ни для кого. И которых никто никогда не дарил ему. Он ласкал Курта, аккуратно вытирая его влажным полотенцем, помог ему надеть бельё, потом вернулся в постель и лёг на спину.  
Они были без сил, но никогда не были счастливы больше, чем теперь. Но и никогда не чувствовали себя более отличными от самих себя: они освободились от последней неуверенности, от последних секретов.  
Теперь они были только Курт и Блейн.  
И они были обнажены не только физически, но и эмоционально.  
Когда Блейн вернулся в постель, Курт перевернулся на живот, пристраиваясь у него под боком. Улыбнувшись устало, он поцеловал Блейна на уровне сердца.  
\- Школа закончилась. Ты больше не мой учитель. Теперь мы просто ты и я. Никаких титулов, никаких уроков, никаких секретов.  
Блейн улыбнулся этому заявлению и медленно пропустил волосы Курта сквозь пальцы, убирая их со влажного лба.  
\- Это начало чего-то нового. Это начало нашего _всего_ , - произнёс Курт тихо. - Мы можем делать всё, что угодно, мы можем _быть_ кем угодно, - он прервался, тяжко вздохнув, прежде чем продолжить. - Но тогда почему эта ночь мне кажется так чертовски похожей на прощание?  
Курт поднял глаза, встречая взгляд Блейна, едва различимый в полутьме комнаты. Тот искренне улыбнулся и выдохнул:  
\- Потому что так и есть, Курт, - он погладил щёку парня большим пальцем. Курт прикрыл глаза и подался навстречу этой ласке. - Эта ночь, в каком-то смысле... это действительно прощание.


	37. Эпилог.

Лениво зевая, Блейн потянулся и соскользнул с кровати, стараясь не шуметь. Он на цыпочках пробрался в ванную, чтобы подготовиться к важному дню. В этот раз у него не было сомнений по поводу костюма: было более чем ясно, что всем будет глубоко наплевать на цвет его бабочки.  
Даже не так: всем будет наплевать, надел он вообще бабочку или нет. Просто ему было неприятно заявиться без чего-то такого, повязанного вокруг шеи; некоторых традиций следует придерживаться.  
Полностью одетый, хотя и не окончательно проснувшийся, Андерсон потащился в кухню, завязывая опытными пальцами галстук по дороге. Аромат кофе ударил ему в нос с порога, заставляя инстинктивно улыбнуться. Наполнив свою чашку, Блейн рассеянно надкусывал печенье, нарезая круги по комнате: он слишком нервничал, чтобы усидеть на месте. Подойдя к окну, мужчина полюбовался панорамой, допивая обжигающую жидкость. В лучах восходящего солнца город был прекрасен.  
Наводя порядок на кухне, Андерсон задался вопросом: удастся ли ему когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этой постоянной суете... а затем приготовил на столе салфетку, коробку с хлопьями, миску и взглянул на часы. Было рано, но волнение всё больше проникало ему под кожу – по мере того, как он освобождался ото сна.  
Вернувшись в ванную, Блейн почистил зубы, поправил рубашку и пригладил волосы. Не было смысла бродить по дому, поэтому он предпочёл выйти чуть раньше намеченного. В конце концов, с годами его способность к ориентации на местности ничуть не улучшилась. Он был вполне способен заблудиться даже в доме Себастиана и Эрика, который посещал весьма часто.  
Андерсон не устоял перед соблазном заглянуть в спальню, где Джейк ещё спал, завернувшись в одеяло. Блейн подошёл к постели и нежно погладил его по щеке, стараясь не разбудить, потом поцеловал в лоб, едва касаясь кожи, горячей со сна. Когда Джейк, не открывая глаз, пробормотал «привет» и ещё сильнее сжал в руках покрывало, его сердце пропустило удар. Такое случалось постоянно. С тех пор, как Джейк внезапно вошёл в его жизнь, Блейн спрашивал себя, сможет ли когда-то действительно свыкнуться с его присутствием. Вот уже шесть лет, как он задавал себе этот вопрос каждое утро.  
И каждый вечер.  
Усилием воли он заставил себя покинуть комнату, затем взял свой саквояж и вышел из квартиры, встречая на пороге миссис Джонс, которая ласково ему улыбнулась.  
– Блейн, я так и знала, что ты выйдешь раньше времени. Не нервничай, я уверена, что всё пройдёт отлично. Джейк в порядке? – спросила она, бросая взгляд через плечо Блейна в поисках знакомой фигуры паренька, свернувшегося на диване с книгой или сидящего на столе в кухне с печеньем в одной руке и карандашом в другой.  
– Он ещё спит, – Блейн быстро взглянул на часы. – Ему вставать через пять минут, и я поставил будильник, так что этому соне теперь не отвертеться.  
– Ни пуха, ни пера, Блейн, – она посмотрела на него по–матерински, и Андерсон чуть не бросился ей в объятия, отчаянно нуждаясь в любой поддержке. Сдержав порыв, он неуверенно улыбнулся.  
– К чёрту... Спасибо, миссис Джонс. Правда... большое спасибо.  
Он стиснул в пальцах ручку саквояжа, попрощался и побежал вниз по лестнице. Рядом с подъездом Блейн освободил от цепочки свой видавший виды велосипед и отправился в путь. Когда он выехал на дорогу, хаос большого города накрыл его, отодвигая волнение. Андерсону пришлось сконцентрироваться на движении вокруг, чтобы живым добраться до велосипедной дорожки, пересекавшей парк.  
Не было и девяти, когда Блейн оказался в центре Гринвич Вилладж, вдыхая осенний воздух напротив здания Нью-Йоркского Университета; отделение Искусств и Науки находилось буквально в нескольких шагах и, казалось, уставилось на него, готовясь открыть свою пасть. Устраивая на парковке свой велик, Блейн ощущал себя почти парализованным от страха. Он замер в нескольких десятках метров от входа в здание, которое в последние годы всегда казалось если не дружелюбным, то, по крайней мере, безобидным.  
Проходивший мимо студент толкнул его, выводя из ступора, в котором Андерсон пребывал. Блейн встряхнулся и широкими шагами направился к входу, демонстрируя больше уверенности, чем в действительности имел.  
Почти не дыша, он добрался до своего крошечного кабинета, вежливо поздоровался со служащим, который прилаживал новую табличку рядом с дверью и закрылся внутри, упав в кресло. Не было ещё и десяти – следовательно, он располагал парой часов, чтобы восстановить дыхание и сердечный ритм, и переодеться в рубашку, не пропитанную потом и страхом.  
А потом он должен был провести свою первую лекцию в университете.  
Табличка у его двери гласила: _"профессор Блейн Андерсон, Американская литература ХХ века"._ Почти напыщенно... тогда как всё внутри кричало: _Новичок, новичок, новичок, новичок._ Может, этому виной были голые стены без единой картины или фотографии, если не считать его гарвардский диплом, свидетельство о специализации в Браун и диплом Нью–Йоркского Университета: было очевидно, что он только что въехал.  
А, может, это было из-за пустых шкафов, чьи полки были ещё свободны от книг, энциклопедий, дипломных работ его студентов и престижных публикаций. У него была только пара собственных работ ещё времён пребывания в Род-Айланд да календарь с котятами, подаренный Джейком на прошлой неделе. Дома у него были две коробки с вещами, но Блейн не нашёл пока ни времени, ни храбрости, чтобы притащить их сюда.  
Его внимание привлёк шкафчик с приоткрытой дверцей: Блейн встал и обошёл стол, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы открыть его. Внутри с удивлением и благодарностью он нашёл свежую белую рубашку, аккуратно выглаженную и сложенную, а рядом листок, исписанный элегантным почерком, который он так полюбил когда-то с первого взгляда.

_"Календарь, конечно, может оказаться полезным, но это, думаю, тебе пригодится больше. В первом ящике есть дезодорант, шоколадное печенье и влажные салфетки: освежись, покушай и, главное... дыши! Всё будет хорошо.  
Поблагодаришь меня вечером дома.  
Твой муж, который всегда обо всём заботится"._

И Блейн почувствовал, что и правда всё будет хорошо. Не важно, что его кабинет – это практически старая кладовка, и что студентам его курс, скорее всего, покажется скучным; во всём этом хаосе он был не один. Профессор рассеянно погладил золотое колечко на пальце, и к началу лекции его волнение и страх исчезли без следа. Андерсон вошёл в аудиторию, искренне улыбаясь, в свежей рубашке и с прилипшими в уголке рта крошками печенья. Он умудрился споткнуться на ступеньках кафедры и не сразу сообразил, как включается микрофон, но в результате со всем справился, и его улыбка завоевала сердца многих студентов в первых рядах. Через десять минут Блейн был уверен, что день удастся. Глядя на учеников, сосредоточенно делающих записи, он понял, что его жизнь не могла бы сложиться лучше.  
Пока не увидел своего мужа в дверях аудитории, который, постукивая пальцами по стеклу, с обеспокоенным выражением делал ему знак выйти.  
– Ребята, сделаем паузу, – сказал он, покидая класс, уже вне себя от волнения. Что должно было случиться, чтобы его муж посреди дня заявился сюда, с требованием прервать лекцию? 

****

Он нашёл полузаброшенный туалет, свернулся калачиком на полу и проплакал, кажется, целую вечность, пока чья-то рука аккуратно не встряхнула его за плечо.  
– Мы уже давно тебя ищем... – мальчик услышал спокойный голос Роуз и звучно потянул носом. И тут же отругал себя за невоспитанность.  
– Извини, – поспешно сказал он, вытирая нос тыльной стороной руки.  
– Не волнуйся, – Роуз взяла его за подмышки и подняла на руки, унося из туалета. – Сейчас мы позвоним тебе домой, а ты пока отдохнёшь, хорошо? – произнесла она ласково, поглаживая мальчика по спине, пока он не перестал вздрагивать. Они зашли в медпункт, где женщина помогла ему улечься. – Подожди здесь, твои родители скоро будут, я уже сказала, чтобы им позвонили.   
Джейк всполошился.  
– Им позвонили? Но... у папочки сегодня... они рассердятся.  
Учительница ласково ему улыбнулась.  
– Если я их знаю достаточно хорошо, они не рассердятся... они уже наверняка спешат сюда со всех ног и до смерти волнуются. По крайней мере, им ты должен будешь сказать, что случилось, ладно?  
Малыш закусил губу и кивнул, укладываясь на бочок и начиная посапывать, убаюканный лёгкими поглаживаниями по волосам: папа тоже так всегда делает с волосами папочки, когда они смотрят телевизор, значит, в этом нет ничего плохого, это не по-детски...   
Когда родители приехали, Джейк глубоко спал, пуская слюни на подушку.  
– Что тут у вас случилось? – спросил Курт, как только Роуз вывела их в коридор, чтобы объяснить причину звонка.  
– В точности не знаю, но, судя по всему, некоторые дети подняли его на смех, и Джейк выбежал из класса весь в слезах. Мы никак не могли его найти и даже боялись, что он мог выйти из здания... но, слава Богу, он оказался в одном заброшенном туалете на третьем этаже, и мне удалось его успокоить, – сказала женщина голосом, который сам по себе можно было использовать в качестве транквилизатора. Недаром Роуз стала любимой учительницей Джейка с самого первого дня месяц назад, когда он пошёл в начальную школу.  
– Вы нас напугали до смерти! Вы себе хоть представляете, какие мысли мне только не пришли в голову после того, как вы позвонили и заявили, что, возможно, мой сын пропал? – Курт был в бешенстве и задыхался, потому что, как только они припарковались, он бегом рванул в школу.  
– Курт, сейчас важно, что с Джейком всё в порядке... ничего не случилось... чшшш. Сейчас мы отвезём его домой и постараемся понять, что произошло, ладно? – Блейн казался спокойным, но выбившаяся прядка и помятый галстук-бабочка говорили о том, что и он испугался не на шутку. – Мы можем забрать его домой, да? – спросил он, повернувшись к Роуз, как только Курт ему кивнул.  
Хаммел взял на руки Джейка, который в полусне пробормотал извинения, и отнес его в машину.  
– Я думаю, его кто-то бьёт, – прошептал он, едва они выехали с парковки школы. Джейк, спящий на заднем сидении, казался умиротворённым, словно ничего и не случилось.  
– Не говори глупостей, Курт. Он бы нам сказал. Сколько раз мы просили его сообщать нам сразу о таких вещах? Иметь двух отцов – это не такая проблема, как раньше, тут должно быть что-то другое.  
– Может, он скучает по дому? Или, может, он чувствует себя заброшенным... если бы мы работали меньше, может... – завёл шарманку Курт.  
– Если бы мы работали меньше? Курт, у этого ребёнка есть всё, что нужно. Миссис Джонс – потрясающая няня, я каждый день забираю его из школы, а ты проводишь с ним всё время, свободное от репетиций. Эрик и Себастиан балуют его до невозможности, я уже не говорю о Финне и Рейчел, – Курт свернул к их дому, когда Блейн брюзгливо добавил. – Если бы ещё кое-кто перестал позволять ему спать в нашей кровати...  
– Ну, это же не каждый день! – закатил глаза Курт, вызывая смех Блейна.  
Когда они зашли в дом, Джейк уже совершенно проснулся, но, казалось, не имел ни малейшего желания рассказывать, что же случилось. Сидя на диване со скрещенными на груди ручками и надутыми губками, он мрачно молчал в ответ на все вопросы своих обеспокоенных родителей.  
– Можно, я пойду к себе в комнату? – спросил он, пристально глядя в глаза Курту своими золотистыми глазищами. Обычно это работало, и отец, мечтательно улыбаясь, немедленно соглашался на всё, о чём он просил, но в этот раз тот факт, что мальчик явно был биологическим сыном Блейна, не произвел никакого эффекта.  
– Твои фокусы здесь не пройдут, Джейк! Если ты нам сейчас же не скажешь, что случилось, мы будем вынуждены...  
Угроза Курта была прервана настойчивым стуком в дверь. Блейн, сидевший рядом с мужем на ковре в гостиной, встал со вздохом и открыл ее. Вошедшие Себастиан и Эрик полностью проигнорировали старых друзей и бросились к своему любимцу, по дороге чуть не затоптав Курта, всё ещё сидевшего на полу перед сыном.  
Себастиан быстро осмотрел ребёнка, проверяя, не ранен ли он, пока Эрик, гладя его по голове, нервно спросил Курта:  
– Что произошло? Почему вам позвонили из школы?  
Не ожидая ответа, он повернулся к мальчику, который наслаждался вниманием, прекрасно сознавая, что это отвлечёт родителей от допроса.  
– Ты в порядке, малыш? – оба устроились на диване, держа ребёнка посреди.  
– Всё с ним в порядке! Только вот не хочет признаваться, почему сбежал из класса, – Блейн плюхнулся рядом с Куртом, обнимая его за плечи. Джейк решительно помотал головой.  
– Нет. Мне стыдно, – сказал он упрямо. Себастиан нахмурился.  
– Тебе шесть лет, Джейк. Это статистически маловероятно, что ты действительно сделал что-то такое, чего можно стыдиться, – произнёс он профессиональным тоном. Малыш распахнул глаза, явно впечатлённый таким утверждением.  
– Спаститически? Правда? – недоверчиво переспросил он, повернувшись к Себастиану, который утвердительно кивнул, а с ним и Эрик, абсолютно уверенный в правоте слов возлюбленного.  
– Спаститически. Клянусь. И потом, если ты расскажешь, что случилось, я тебе расскажу про тот раз, когда папочку Блейна стошнило в сомбреро прямо посреди магазина мексиканских сувениров. Вот это было стыдобище! – он торжествующе ухмыльнулся.  
– Я подхватил вирус! – попытался оправдаться Блейн, но никто из присутствующих не обратил на него внимания. Их путешествие в Мексику было одним сплошным анекдотом.  
– Вирус под названием текила бум-бум, – поправил его Эрик, и все дружно расхохотались. Джейк смущённо переводил взгляд с одного на другого, потому что никогда не слышал про такую болезнь... а вдруг он тоже заразится?   
Курт встал на колени и приблизился к сыну.  
– Малыш, ты нам расскажешь, что случилось? Обещаю, никто не станет смеяться. И никто не рассердится, – все торжественно перекрестились. Прежде чем заговорить, Джейк подождал, пока они закончат, и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Папа, я влюбился, – сказал он еле слышно, густо покраснев и не смея поднять глаз. Эрик коснулся губ кончиками пальцев, умильно глядя на него. Блейн и Курт смущённо переглянулись.  
– А почему ты плакал в туалете? – спросил Блейн.  
– Потому что я влюбился в учительницу Роуз. Я... написал ей письмо и приготовил для неё подарок, но ребята всё это нашли и стали надо мной смеяться. Пожалуйста, не сердитесь... – его нижняя губа дрожала, пока он говорил.  
– Ну что ты, маленький, на что же мы должны сердиться? Завтра мы пойдём с тобой в школу и поговорим с твоей учительницей, и другие дети оставят тебя в покое, хорошо? Но ты ведь знаешь, что не... – Курт повернулся к Блейну в поисках помощи. – ...что учительница Роуз слишком большая для тебя, правда? – заключил он, не слишком довольный объяснением, которое ему удалось сформулировать. Джейк поднял глаза, и Блейн ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
– Но я её люблю. Я хочу быть с ней всегда, как ты и папа. Хоть она и не мальчик.  
У Себастиана вырвался смешок, но Эрик так на него зыркнул, что тот немедленно затих. Блейн встал на колени рядом с Куртом и погладил сынишку по щеке.  
– Джейк, ты можешь влюбляться в кого захочешь, в мальчиков или девочек, нам с папой это не важно. Но Роуз для тебя слишком взрослая, и потом она твоя учительница, понимаешь?  
– А дядя Себастиан мне сказал, что ты, папочка, тоже был учителем папы. И что иногда любовь может всё исправить, – гордо ответил Джейк, глядя на Себастиана и ища у него поддержки. Мужчина побледнел, внезапно поняв причину многочисленных вопросов, которыми Джейк засыпал его несколько дней назад. Вероятно, он написал учительнице письмо, вдохновлённый рассказом о записке, которую Блейн когда-то написал Курту, и приготовил подарок, потому что он описал ему в подробностях первое Рождество его родителей.  
Курт вцепился в руку Блейна, потому что невинная правдивость слов их сына была слишком яркой, чтобы он мог вынести её в одиночку. Прошло больше десяти лет после тех нескольких месяцев, когда Блейн был его учителем, но никогда он не смог бы их забыть.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_– Потому что так и есть, Курт. Эта ночь, в каком-то смысле... прощание...  
И та ночь действительно была прощанием, но не тем, которого кто угодно мог бы ожидать. Блейн наутро не сказал Курту, что расстояние стало бы слишком тяжёлым, чтобы он смог это вынести, а Курт не сказал, что предпочитает отправиться в Нью-Йорк свободным от обязательств. Они сказали "прощай" тем людям, которыми они были до этого, чьи роли играли до того, как впервые встретились в том туалете, до того, как впервые поцеловались в подъезде Блейна, до того, как впервые танцевали вместе у всех на глазах, до того, как впервые занялись любовью.  
Курт попрощался со школой, с годами преследований и издевательств, с годами молчаливого ощущения собственной неуместности, чтобы следовать, наконец, своей мечте. В его жизни больше не оставалось места фантазиям: с этого дня, шаг за шагом, он начинал строить своё будущее. Он не был больше испуганным мальчиком, и, лёжа в постели рядом с Блейном, без сожаления говорил "прощай" тому, кем он был... и говорил "спасибо" своему любимому, что помог ему стать взрослым человеком, способным понять собственные желания и следовать им.  
Он не боялся больше просить о помощи и доверять другим.  
Курт не боялся бороться за то, что было между ними.  
В этот момент он чувствовал, что может добиться чего угодно.  
Блейн сказал "прощай" парню, которому понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы стать мужчиной, который много лет жил в тени своего отца, прошлых ошибок и чужих предрассудков. Он не стыдился признать, что это Курт научил его тому, что бессмысленно убегать, если не к кому бежать, и что нужна храбрость, чтобы довериться кому-то, даже если не подпускать никого к себе кажется проще.  
Он не боялся больше выйти за рамки, которые сам для себя установил.  
Не боялся риска и возможного разочарования.  
Блейн был готов оставить эту школу в прошлом и идти вперёд, хоть это и будет трудно.  
В этот момент он чувствовал, что может добиться чего угодно.  
Той ночью учебный год закончился; но это не было только концом чего-то.  
Это было началом.  
Началом двух самых долгих лет в их жизни.  
Потому что экзамены Блейна, казалось, всегда попадали именно в те редкие, редчайшие периоды, когда Курт бывал чуть свободнее. И по той причине, что когда Курт оказывался затянутым в круговорот изматывающих репетиций, иногда парень просто не находил сил, чтобы сесть в поезд и добраться до Блейна. Да что там – иногда сил не хватало даже чтобы позвонить ему по телефону, и Хаммел падал на диван, просыпаясь только, когда Рейчел стягивала с него обувь и легонько трясла за плечо.  
Потому что у Курта появились новые друзья, и, когда он танцевал в каком-нибудь клубе, ему хватало нескольких секунд, чтобы привлечь взгляды толпы. И иногда было действительно сложно помнить янтарные глаза Блейна посреди того гипнотизирующего хаоса огней, алкоголя и пота.  
Ласкающие руки, губы, шепчущие комплименты, соблазнительные улыбки, прогоняющие усталость. А его милый Блейн так далеко, в сотнях километров...  
Блейн, который часами засиживал за книгами, который хотел бы быть рядом с Куртом, но не мог себе позволить даже маленькой паузы. Курт был в Нью-Йорке, Себастиан в Гарварде, и иногда Андерсон чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, что соблазн оказаться в постели какого-нибудь незнакомца становился почти невыносимым.  
Это были два самых долгих года в его жизни.  
Потому что было так просто часами разговаривать о том, что ему действительно нравилось, болтать за чашкой кофе со студентами, любящими литературу так же, как и он, способными заканчивать фразы и развеивать его сомнения. Было бы просто сделать так, чтобы эта чашечка кофе переросла во что-то большее. И Блейн не был бы больше одинок, даже если кто-то рядом с ним и не был бы Куртом.  
Потому что ссоры по телефону оказались более жёсткими, холодными и рискованными, чем лицом к лицу. Каждое слово казалось мелочным и жалким без возможности **целоватьприкасатьсялюбить** сразу после...   
Но всё это было и невероятно просто.  
Потому что каждый раз, как только это было возможно, они мчались друг к другу. Лень была не для них. Потому что каждый раз, как он забирался под одеяло в постель Курта, Блейн чувствовал, что снова нашёл своё место в мире. И каждый раз, как Курт пробирался в общежитие Браун, чтобы сделать парню сюрприз, улыбка Блейна с лихвой отплачивала ему за часы, проведённые за рулём.  
Потому что в клубах Нью-Йорка было множество парней, но воспоминание о глазах Блейна всегда оставалось с Куртом, и он знал, что, как бы он ни старался, он не нашёл бы их там. И он продолжал танцевать, качаясь по волнам своей памяти.  
Ведь даже когда Блейн, чувствуя себя одиноким, оказывался в шаге от того, чтобы переспать с кем-то другим, воспоминание о том, каково это – заниматься любовью, а не просто сексом, останавливало его ещё до того, как мысль сдаться могла стать чем-то осознанным. Даже если ощущение одиночества могло быть сильным и болезненным, Блейн знал, что оно было только этим. Ощущением. Он не был одинок, даже если Курт был далеко: достаточно было взять в руки телефон и позвонить ему. Или перечитать его сообщения. Или посмотреть фотографии их каникул на озере. Или зарыться лицом в футболку, которую парень забыл среди скомканных простыней пару недель назад.   
Никто не был таким, как он. Разговоры с любителями литературы не доставляли ему такого удовольствия, как те посиделки с Куртом в Лайма Бин, или проверка его сочинений. Другие, может, и знали больше, но ни у кого из них не было той же свежести и остроты суждений, которыми было пропитано каждое слово Курта.  
И даже ссоры не были проблемой. Потому что примирение было лучшей частью любого их спора, тончайшее искусство, в котором они добились совершенства со временем и трудом.  
Те два года, прожитые вдали друг от друга, закалили их чувство: когда Блейн, наконец, переехал в Нью-Йорк, и они сняли вместе маленькую квартирку недалеко от Гринвич Вилладж, это не было началом отношений, а естественным развитием чего-то, начавшегося годами раньше. И хотя повседневность и рутина совместного проживания заставили их столкнуться с новыми трудностями, это позволило им осознать реальность их любви.  
Они довольно быстро поняли, что работа Блейна в момент их знакомства была наименьшей из проблем: оплата квартиры, работа, беспорядок, новые друзья, коллеги, стирка... справляться со всем этим оказалось сложней, чем встречаться втайне от всех. Их отношения становились всё более зрелыми и спокойными, и воспоминания о том давнем периоде бледнели с каждым днём. Не существовало больше ни профессора Андерсона, ни его ученика Курта Хаммела.  
Ну... за исключением тех моментов, когда, ради забавы, они примеряли прежние маски: Блейн надевал очки и отчитывал Курта, который был "очень, очень скверным школьником", и, похлопывая ладонью по столу, делал вид, что готов отвести его к директору... Курт, естественно, был готов буквально на всё, лишь бы избежать замечания в личном деле.  
Но, помимо таких очень личных моментов, они всегда оставались только Куртом и Блейном. В точности как тогда, когда впервые обнялись под снегопадом, пока автобус Курта подъезжал к остановке.  
И, когда однажды вечером Себастиан и Эрик появились на их пороге после выходных в Лас-Вегасе, с ошалевшим видом, дешёвенькими кольцами и свидетельством о браке, хватило одного взгляда на лица друзей, светящиеся счастьем, чтобы понять, что и для них наступил момент сделать большой шаг. Блейн и Курт поженились через три месяца в мэрии Нью-Йорка, и Бёрт плакал, как ребёнок, хотя на следующий день решительно это опроверг. Только через несколько лет он признал, что воспоминания о событиях того дня были размыты из-за слёз, которые стояли у него в глазах.  
Когда Рейчел родила, Блейн набрался храбрости, взял руки Курта в свои и сказал, что хочет ребёнка. Объявив о поисках биологической матери, они попали под нескончаемый поток самых грязных шуточек, которые только смог породить мозг Себастиана. Однако он не только не заставил их передумать, но через тринадцать месяцев, стоя на коленях перед кроваткой Джейка, четырёх дней от роду, рассказывал ему игривым голоском свою версию Золушки.  
В которой принцесса была транссексуалом, а мачеха заправляла шикарным борделем, естественно.  
Блейн тогда был всего лишь ассистентом при университете, квартирка была малюсенькой, и Курт проводил больше времени в театре, чем дома. Всё было дьявольски сложно, но каждая радость, казалось, становилась тем больше, чем большие трудности им приходилось преодолевать.  
И в этой круговерти все позабыли, с чего всё начиналось. Даже Курт и Блейн._

По крайней мере до того момента, когда Джейк, доверчиво глядя им в глаза, сказал, что влюбился в свою учительницу. И Курт в одно мгновение перестал быть звездой Бродвея, кандидатом на премию Тони за великолепное исполнение роли Шляпника. И Блейн уже не был блестящим молодым профессором литературы Нью-Йоркского Университета.  
Они были просто двумя растерянными родителями, утратившими на мгновение дар речи.  
Просто двумя парнями.  
– Д-дядя Себастиан тебе это рассказал? Как это мило с его стороны, – процедил Блейн сквозь зубы, одаривая друга грозным взглядом. Тот развёл руками, извиняясь, но предпочёл промолчать.  
– Это правда, папочка тоже давным-давно был учителем папы. Но мы были немножко постарше, – объяснил Курт Джейку, который смотрел на них во все глаза, ожидая слов утешения.  
– Вам было больше восьми лет? В средней школе? – недоверчиво пролепетал он.  
– Да, мы были намного старше тебя. И папочка был гораздо моложе Роуз, – добавил Курт. Он чувствовал себя глупо, уточняя это, но, тем не менее, счёл необходимым сказать. Всё-таки Роуз перевалило за сорок, а Блейну в те времена и двадцати пяти не было. Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал произвести этим впечатление на Джейка, естественно...  
Джейк раздражённо вздохнул, медленно осваиваясь с новой информацией, которую родители на него вывалили.  
– Но я люблю её, – сказал он отчаянно. – И хочу на ней жениться.  
Внезапно Блейна осенило.  
– Знаешь что, чемпион? Ведь мы с папой не сразу поженились. Когда я был его... учителем, мы подружились. Мы стали... особенными друзьями. Мы рассказывали друг другу наши секреты и проводили кучу времени вместе. Потом мы поняли, что влюбились. И только спустя много-много времени мы поженились. Почему бы тебе не попробовать стать другом Роуз, прежде чем просить её выйти за тебя замуж? – предложил он, довольно щёлкнув пальцами. Курту захотелось его обнять, но он сдержался и повернулся к Джейку, который задумчиво покусывал губу. Взрослые затаили дыхание, пока ребёнок оценивал идею отца.  
– А вы играли вместе? – спросил он, словно это имело решающее значение.  
– О, да, мы очень много играли! Постоянно. Как только появлялась такая возможность, – закивал Блейн, не задумываясь о двусмысленности сказанного, которое оказалось моментально очевидным для его друзей. Эрик хитренько подмигнул густо покрасневшему Курту.  
– А после того, как мы станем особенными друзьями, всё станет проще? – спросил сын недоверчиво.  
Курт рассмеялся и немедленно ответил:  
– О, нет... всё станет ещё сложнее, – может, если бы он сначала подумал, то решил бы, что это не самая удачная фраза, но, как ни странно, она оказалась как раз тем, что нужно.  
– Ох... Роуз... ей не нравится белый шоколад. Думаю, я не смогу стать особенным другом кому-то, кто не ест белый шоколад... – рассудил Джейк. – И потом, не знаю, я, пожалуй, не хотел бы, чтобы друг проверял мои домашние задания... и Адель, наверное, разозлится, если я перестану с ней играть, чтобы быть всё время с учительницей.  
Маленькие недостатки Роуз, несовместимые с особенной дружбой, которую Блейн предложил, чтобы избежать раннего брака сына, убедили Джейка, что, может, лучше подождать и узнать её поближе, прежде чем что-то решать. Себастиан и Эрик поиграли с ним, и позже все вместе поужинали, заказав пиццу, чтобы отпраздновать первое увлечение их малыша.  
Вечером, когда Эрик и Себастиан уехали к себе, а Джейк, наконец-то, заснул в своей кроватке, Блейн подошёл к Курту, который молча смотрел на ребёнка, прислонившись к дверному косяку.  
– Бабочку за твои мысли, – сказал он, кладя подбородок мужу на плечо.  
– Я так давно не вспоминал школьные времена... То, что мы сделали, было чистым безумием... правда? Молодо-зелено. Каждое препятствие казалось таким непреодолимым... если бы мы только знали, что это было лишь верхушкой айсберга. Наивные, – ответил он, прикоснувшись щекой к кудряшкам Блейна, который уже вовсю целовал его шею.  
– Значит, ты раскаиваешься? Ты и Джейку сказал... ничто не становится проще, всё может стать только ещё сложнее, – слова Блейна чередовались с поцелуями. Курт повернулся и нежно взял его лицо в ладони, заставляя мужа посмотреть ему в глаза. Их с Блейном _всё_ было непростым, но он никогда не жалел о своём выборе.  
– Удивительно сложно, – сказал он, прежде чем поцеловать его в губы и потом слегка отстраниться. И, по уже давнишней привычке, Блейн повторил слова мужа:  
– Удивительно сложно.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Огромное спасибо Ирочке Алфеевой за иллюстрацию!

КОНЕЦ.


	38. WHEN SEBASTIAN MEETS ERIC. 1 Глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё раз спасибо огромное талантливому автору обложки к этой интерлюдии, Иришке Алфеевой!

– Себастиан, почему бы тебе не привести в порядок кухню, пока я буду в школе? Сегодня должны доставить продукты из супермаркета, а тут такой бардак, и я просто не представляю, куда положить всё, что ты меня заставил заказать, – Блейн уже в пальто и с саквояжем в руке стоял на пороге, готовый выйти. Себастиан же развалился на диване с миской хлопьев на пузе, положив ноги на столик. Сейчас, с растрёпанными волосами, заспанными глазами и в старенькой гарвардской толстовке, Себастиан был совсем не похож на тех студентов с прилизанными волосами, которые бодро улыбались с обложек брошюр одного из самых престижных университетов Америки. Он больше походил на ученика старшей школы, который, пользуясь отсутствием родителей, объедается всякой дрянью и проводит день, глядя в телевизор.  
– Нет, – ответил он, не отводя глаз от экрана и поднося ложку ко рту. Себастиан громко захрустел, полностью игнорируя озадаченное выражение Блейна.  
– Но это же абсурд! Ты проводишь здесь больше времени, чем в Гарварде и не желаешь даже пальцем пошевелить! Ты не можешь хоть изредка помогать мне? – возмутился тот, надевая на шею шарф и смотрясь в зеркало. На что Себастиан опустил ноги на пол, поставил миску на столик и повернулся к Блейну, глядя на него с огорчением. Андерсон довольно посмотрел на друга, готовый услышать извинения и, может, какое-нибудь обещание...  
– Блейн, золотко... не то, чтобы я не мог... Я не хочу. Чувствуешь разницу? – заявил он, заслуживая ошалевший взгляд Блейна, который, даже зная его давно и близко, не ожидал подобного ответа. Лень и наглость Себастиана войдут в легенды...  
– Ну и чёрт с тобой! По крайней мере, сделай над собой усилие убрать в холодильник продукты, окей? – Блейн закатил глаза и вышел из квартиры, с силой хлопнув дверью. Оставшись один, Себастиан вернулся в исходную позицию и с довольным видом продолжил переключать каналы.  
Тремя часами позже, когда в дверь позвонили, он сидел на ковре с джойстиком Playstation в руке и бутылкой колы уже без единого пузырька на столике. Раздражённо хрюкнув, он встал и потащился к домофону.  
– Кто там? – буркнул Смайт, надавив на кнопку. После утренних мультиков, душа и двухчасовой битвы в Tomb Raider он совершенно запамятовал о том, что Блейн ему сказал перед тем, как уйти на работу.  
– Разносчик! Ваш заказ прибыл!– ответил весёлый голос, перекрывая шум машин, проносившихся перед домом.  
– Пятый этаж, поднимайся... разносчик.  
Эрик поднял пакеты, открыл дверь подъезда мощным пинком и направился к лифту, размышляя, кем бы мог быть незнакомец, ответивший по домофону. Голос явно не принадлежал Блейну и, кроме того, он далеко не впервые приносил сюда покупки... с чего бы ему напоминать на какой этаж нужно подняться? Ему стало любопытно, учитывая, что в течение прошедших недель у него сложилось впечатление, будто Блейн живёт один. Парень перехватил пакеты поудобнее, дожидаясь сигнала, оповещающего об открытии дверей кабины. Он был так нагружен, что даже не видел, куда идёт.  
Тем временем, Себастиан, оставив входную дверь приоткрытой, плюхнулся на диван, мысленно готовясь поиздеваться над тощеньким прыщавым подростком, который скоро должен был появиться с сумками, полными всякой всячины и в смешной униформе. Смайт умирал от скуки, и это могло бы его немного развлечь до прихода Блейна. Лайма была таким тоскливым и сереньким городишкой, что он искренне не мог понять, почему его друг согласился на эту работу.  
Вздохнув, он подложил руки под голову и стал ждать. Вскоре парнишка заявил о своём прибытии громким звуком падающих пакетов, тихими проклятиями и решительным стуком в дверь.  
– Открыто! – крикнул Себастиан, выключая телевизор. Спрыгнув с дивана, он пошёл ему навстречу, натыкаясь на пару ног и стену из коричневых пакетов, переполненных продуктами: ни малейшего шанса увидеть лицо парня, полностью скрытое за ними. По полу перекатывались банки пива, и Себастиан понял причину ругательств, услышанных незадолго до этого.  
– Простите, но один из пакетов порвался, – тот же голос, что раньше говорил по домофону, теперь приглушённо доносился откуда-то из-за коричневой стены.  
Смайт выхватил у него самую большую сумку и направился внутрь квартиры. Парень молча последовал за ним, оставляя лужицы таявшего снега на полу. Эрик воспользовался случаем, чтобы разглядеть, кто открыл ему дверь: это точно не был Блейн Андерсон, который обычно встречал его у лифта, помогал донести покупки и никогда не забывал предложить чем-нибудь освежиться. Не считая привычных пять долларов чаевых, которые никогда не были лишними.  
Следуя за незнакомцем на кухню, он бросил взгляд на его задницу, определенно стоящую внимания. Мысленно Эрик сделал себе пометку узнать, кто такой этот парень, если, конечно, повернувшись, он не окажется уродцем; он прекрасно сознавал, что привлекательной попке редко составляет компанию симпатичная мордашка. Но, кто знает: может, это был его день?  
Когда тот небрежно кинул покупки на стол и, наконец, повернулся, Эрик подчеркнул красным последнюю ментальную пометку и добавил к ней другую. Выяснить, гей ли он, свободен ли и... интересует ли его провинциальный парнишка с большим... очень большим желанием затрахать его до смерти. Он невольно задался вопросом, как далеко распространяются веснушки, украшающие его шею. И какого они вкуса.  
Воображение Эрика могло быть весьма живеньким, особенно если перед ним был подходящий материал. Он облизал губы и позволил себе минутку пофантазировать о том, что мог бы соблазнить такого парня...  
– Можно поставить сюда? – он вопросительно приподнял пакеты. Другой безразлично пожал плечами, но тут же, казалось, вспомнил что-то.  
– Мы должны убрать на место замороженные продукты. Они могут... растаять, что-то в этом роде... – сказал он, протягивая руку к одному из пакетов.  
– МЫ должны? Не думаю, – ответил Эрик иронично. Ему не платили за это, и только запах хороших чаевых мог сподвигнуть его на такое... ну и вежливая просьба о помощи, естественно. Он не собирался заниматься этим даром, не получая даже минимум благодарности. Этот парень был аппетитным... но не настолько, чтобы заставить его пахать ради славы. _"Ничего не бывает за так"_ было девизом Эрика.  
Этот тон покоробил Себастиана, который изумлённо оторвал взгляд от пакетов, внимательнее глядя на парня. Только в этот момент он заметил, что разносчик не был подростком и вовсе не был прыщавым. Скорее, он мог быть его ровесником, ну, может, на пару лет моложе. Тем не менее, это не давало ему права отвечать подобным образом.  
Особенно, учитывая куртку, которая, казалось, сбежала с благотворительной распродажи и придавала ему вид настоящей деревенщины.  
– Да, МЫ должны. Блейн меня убьёт, если я этого не сделаю, – произнёс он раздражённо, словно это заявление могло оказаться достаточным, чтобы другой тут же подорвался и принялся за работу. Себастиан открыл морозилку и нерешительно взглянул на рисунки, украшавшие каждый из ящиков, пытаясь расшифровать их значение. Ему вспомнилось, что Блейн иногда замораживал мясо, но он не был уверен, что ему следует делать это сейчас.  
– Окей. Удачи тогда, – Эрик поправил рукава куртки и развернулся, разочарованный из-за отсутствия чаевых, но ещё больше по той причине, что встреча оказалась менее интересной, чем задница этого типа обещала вначале. Жаль, он бы с удовольствием пофлиртовал ещё, хотя бы немножко.  
– Проклятье! Ты что, не можешь мне помочь? – услышав эти слова, прозвучавшие вовсе не как вопрос, а скорее как приказ, Эрик остановился. Следовало поставить на место этого невежу – плевать, что он друг Блейна, который, в отличие от него, всегда был крайне вежлив и мил. И к чёрту славный перепих, который парень уже предвкушал.  
– Мне очень жаль... не то, чтобы я не мог... Просто я не хочу. Чувствуешь разницу? – и он пожал плечами, притворяясь расстроенным. Эрик не был прирождённым актёром, и Себастиан ясно видел, что над ним издеваются. А никто не мог издеваться над Себастианом Смайтом.   
– Тебе смешно? Могу поспорить, что проблема в чаевых. Подожди, – Себастиан сунул руки в карманы толстовки, потом – в карманы штанов. Эрик прочёл надпись "Гарвард", пересекавшую грудь парня и понял, что он, должно быть, университетский приятель Блейна, приехавший в гости. Он ненадолго задумался, пока банкнота не возникла у него перед глазами. Инстинктивно он схватил её, с удивлением понимая, что держит в руке аж пятьдесят долларов. Подняв взгляд, парень увидел, что студент спокойненько убирает бумажник в карман... он что, может позволить себе швыряться такими деньгами?  
– Ну? – Себастиан нетерпеливо кивнул в сторону холодильника. Эрик снова посмотрел на банкноту, не зная, принимать её или нет.  
– Ты так поступаешь со всеми парнями, которые тебе отказывают? – сыронизировал он слегка игривым тоном, приподнимая зажатые в пальцах деньги. Соблазн вернуться в игру был слишком большим, чтобы не воспользоваться такой возможностью.  
– Уверяю тебя, в определённом контексте мне никогда не приходилось никому давать пятьдесят долларов, чтобы получить что-то. Более того, я был вынужден платить, чтобы наиболее настойчивые отвалили. На поезд "Себастиан Смайт" можешь сесть всего лишь раз, он покажет тебе рай и исчезнет за горизонтом. Пленных не беру, – ответил он, не задумываясь. Эрик снял куртку, повесил её на стул и положил деньги на стол. К чертям гордость, этот тип от его намёка и не поморщился... если была хоть какая-то возможность, что он гей, он был намерен ей воспользоваться.  
Даже помогая ему убрать на место продукты.  
Сейчас только нужно было понять, был ли он как-то связан с Блейном. Что, впрочем, вряд ли остановило бы Эрика.  
– Значит, Себастиан... – произнёс он, подходя к нему и начиная методически вытаскивать замороженные продукты, раскладывая их по типу. Он делал это часто для пожилых клиентов, но в этот раз всё могло сложиться интереснее.  
– Именно. Значит, разносчик... – Себастиан посмотрел на него исподлобья, стараясь повторять его действия и складывая овощи в одну кучу, отделяя их от остального. Парень, кажется, попал в цель, превратившись моментально в интересное развлечение: Смайт всё ещё скучал, и, хотя тот не был его идеалом, иногда можно было слегка приспустить планку ради сиюминутной забавы.  
– Эрик, – поправил он, открывая морозилку. Себастиан воспользовался этим, чтобы окинуть его последним взглядом: что ж, не фотомодель, конечно, но вид здоровья и некоторой провинциальности всё равно делал парня вполне аппетитным. Что-то было за этими ядовитыми фразами, что забавляло и привлекало одновременно: что-то милое, что пробуждало желание поиграть в эту игру. Возможно, всё дело было в контрасте между его внешностью и тонким лукавством каждого его слова, но Себастиан заинтересовался.  
– Эрик, стало быть. Скажи-ка мне, Эрик... тебе часто случается делать авансы твоим клиентам? Блейн мне ни на что такое не намекал. Или, может, я должен заплатить экстра за обслуживание? – спросил он игриво, передавая тому упаковку мороженного. Эрик даже не моргнул.  
– Да нет, не часто. Но это только потому, что немного найдётся двадцатилетних парней, живущих отдельно и заказывающих товары на дом. А ещё меньше тех, у которых имеются ужасно раздражающие соседи, достаточно привлекательные, чтобы заслужить мои авансы.  
– Достаточно привлекательные? Ну... полагаю, это лестно, благодарю, – Себастиан приблизился, и Эрик, резко захлопнув дверцу холодильника, развернулся, глядя на него с вызовом.  
– Благодаришь меня? Не за что, я вовсе не сказал, что это относится к тебе. Я лишь сказал, что это очень, очень, очень редко. Такая жалость, что никак не удаётся встретить стоящего парня, – сказал он, стараясь не показывать возбуждение, которое мгновенно у него спровоцировала близость Себастиана. – Остаётся всего две недели до Рождества... кто знает, может, стоит поискать под ёлкой?  
– Или, может, ты мог бы найти его прямо сейчас, если бы посмотрел повнимательнее, – прошептал Смайт самым чувственным тоном, на какой был способен. Их ноги практически соприкасались, а Эрик был прижат спиной к холодильнику. Себастиан не упустил случая, чтобы захлопнуть ловушку, упираясь одной рукой в стену. Его всегда забавлял этот момент притворного соблазнения, предшествующий быстрому и почти анонимному перепиху... Себастиану всегда нравилось немного поиграть в кошки-мышки со своей жертвой, прежде чем перейти к делу.  
На этот намёк, да что там – какой к чёрту намёк – Эрик не ответил, искренне удивившись, что этот парень мог им действительно заинтересоваться. Он сглотнул, рискуя раскраснеться, как новичок.  
– Или ты мог бы пошалить немного со мной, пока его дожидаешься. Я никого никогда не осуждаю за пристрастие к сиюминутным удовольствиям, – добавил Себастиан, подмигивая. На таком расстоянии он мог чувствовать запах снега на его волосах, аромат крема после бритья и бензина: Себастиан Смайт совершенно официально был возбуждён. А он никогда не оставался с пустыми руками.  
Не тогда, когда решал перейти к делу.  
Со своей стороны, Эрик вовсе не был безразличен к ситуации, но чувствовал, что всё выходит у него из-под контроля: он привык сам быть в роли ведущего, того, кто диктует правила и зажимает другого в угол. А сейчас он оказался пойманным в ловушку этим великолепным парнем, не имея никакого контроля над происходящим. Он решил отступить, прежде чем станет поздно. Эрик ощутил себя потерянным и чудовищно провинциальным по сравнению с этим опытным, самоуверенным и красивым парнем, каждая черта, каждое движение которого, казалось, кричали: _частная школа, престижный университет, богатые родители..._ Ничего общего с серенькой и банальной жизнью Эрика, поделенной между второсортным университетом, пьяницей отчимом и работой в супермаркете. Вполне вероятно, что он бы и в постели его разочаровал, заслужив насмешки и издевательства. А ведь парень всегда был довольно-таки уверен в себе... возможно, это просто возбуждение от соприкосновения с чем-то новым его подкосило. В любом случае, если бы он решил пойти до конца, основное правило не обсуждалось: безопасный секс, всегда.  
Никто никогда не издевался над ним из-за этого в Scandals и некоторых других заведениях, которые ему доводилось посещать: все здесь принимали достаточно всерьёз, даже случайный секс. Но этот парень... он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо. И Эрик, откровенно говоря, был удивлён его желанием переспать с ним, учитывая, что он был явно другого поля ягода: нужно было уносить ноги, немедленно.  
– Ну, разносчик, что скажешь? – Себастиан, казалось, начинал проявлять нетерпение. А, может, это было только его впечатление, потому что тот на самом деле был лишь заинтригован его неожиданными колебаниями.  
– Лучше... нет. Мне нужно вернуться на работу, – Эрик проскользнул у него под рукой, схватил куртку и вышел из кухни.  
– Эй, погоди! – Себастиан догнал его в прихожей и мягко взял за запястье. – Я что-то не то сказал; что-то, что тебя обидело? Я же шутил. Я думал это... ясно... что мы оба не против здорового развлечения.  
Они снова стояли близко. Эрик сглотнул, стараясь не поддаться соблазну послать всё к чёрту: никаких сложностей, в его жизни нет для этого места.  
– Нет, ты ничего такого не сказал. Но мне правда надо на работу, – повторил он. Это была ложь, его смена закончилась в одиннадцать, а дома его ждал лишь Стью, пьяный в дым, десяток пустых банок из-под пива и счета, по которым надо платить. Немного секса, безусловно, сделало бы его день лучше. Но, может, он мог бы удовлетвориться чем-то другим, просто чтобы запомнить этого парня, такого изысканного даже в заношенной спортивной форме.  
Это было бы как прокатиться на Феррари: безумно здорово, хотя ты и знаешь, что в жизни не сможешь себе её позволить, и знаешь, что ты не принадлежишь к типу людей, созданных для того, чтобы водить такую машину... Однако, сидя в кожаном кресле, на несколько мгновений ты можешь представить себя именно таким... перед тем, как вернуться к своей повседневной жизни. Перед тем, как отдать ключи кому-то, кто сможет с ней справиться наилучшим образом. Кому-то, у кого и зубы белее, и одежда дороже, и счёт в банке с шестью нулями, кому-то, кто достоин подобной машины.  
– О! Окей, – разочарование Себастиана было сильнее, чем он мог ожидать; с каких это пор отказ так его огорчал? Но потом парень внезапно схватил его за края кофты и притянул к себе, крепко целуя. Это было неожиданно, и Себастиану понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Эрик уже начал отстраняться, уверенный, что сделал глупость, раненный неподвижностью губ Себастиана, когда тот обхватил рукой его затылок и прижал к себе, продолжая его целовать. Он слегка приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Эрика коснуться своего, неуверенно его лаская.  
Но для Себастиана поцелуй редко был просто поцелуем: получив подтверждение заинтересованности парня, он потянулся к молнии его куртки, одновременно отступая к дивану и пытаясь утащить его за собой.  
Себастиан прикусил нижнюю губу Эрика и снова поцеловал. Это был беспорядочный поцелуй, по которому было ясно, насколько для каждого из них движения другого были новыми и непредсказуемыми. И тот факт, что Эрик оказал сопротивление, не желая перейти в гостиную, осложняло дело. Когда он окончательно отстранился, у обоих было сбившееся дыхание и расширенные зрачки.  
– Я лучше пойду, – выдохнул Эрик.  
– Ты оставил деньги на столе, – ответил Себастиан, цепляясь за любой предлог, чтобы задержать его. Хоть он и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему ему так хотелось, чтобы ЭТОТ парень остался.  
– В другой раз, – подмигнул ему Эрик, покидая квартиру и Смайта посреди прихожей с покрасневшими влажными губами и жёстким стояком.  
Себастиан ругнулся, сделал пару кругов по квартире – так, чтобы сбросить напряжение – а затем, в конце концов, схватил мобильник и телефонный справочник и устроился в кухне за столом, отодвинув в сторону неразобранные покупки.  
– Добрый день, это ЛиМаркет? Это Блейн Андерсон, я бы хотел кое-что заказать... Да, с доставкой, завтра утром, да, по тому же адресу. Если можно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы заказ доставил тот же курьер, что и сегодня... он был так мил, что помог моей старенькой тётушке разобраться с покупками... она только о нём и говорит. Огромное Вам спасибо.  
Никто не говорит "нет" Себастиану Смайту.  
Особенно, когда ему скучно и у него куча свободного времени.


	39. WHEN SEBASTIAN MEETS ERIC. 2 Глава.

х х х х   
Нахмурившись, Блейн озадаченно разглядывал содержимое одного из кухонных шкафчиков: ему никак не удавалось вспомнить, чтобы он покупал столь абсурдное количество упаковок печенья.  
И белого шоколада.  
И вон ту бутылку текилы.  
В конце концов, он взял печенье, решив слишком об этом не беспокоиться, потом открыл холодильник, намереваясь налить себе стакан молока, чтобы упасть с ним на диван в компании хорошей книги... и рядом с молоком обнаружилась упаковка сливочного спрея. Точно так же, как и в случае с печеньем и шоколадом, ему не казалось, чтобы он это покупал.  
– Себастиан, это ты набил мне кухню сладостями и алкоголем? – прокричал он, с подозрением глядя на банку Нутеллы рядом с раковиной. Себастиан, сидевший на ковре в гостиной, не отозвался. Тогда Блейн захлопнул холодильник и направился к нему, держа в руках свой полдник и томик Фоллетта под мышкой.  
– Так что? – спросил он, проходя мимо друга, который, казалось, ни в малейшей степени не был заинтересован вопросом. Только сейчас Блейн заметил, что он был в наушниках и напевал песенку Битлз, листая учебник по экономике. Блейн закатил глаза, шлёпнулся на диван и ткнул друга в бок уголком книги, привлекая, наконец, его внимание. Себастиан подскочил и, выдернув наушники, проворчал:  
– Чего тебе?  
– Печенье, шоколад, сливки-спрей. Ром и текила. Тебе это ни о чём не говорит? Кухня переполнена продуктами, которые я вроде как не покупал. Если ты намерен объедаться всякой гадостью, будь любезен предупреждать – по крайней мере, я смогу подготовиться психологически, чтобы устоять перед соблазном. Мне не светит превратиться в одного из тех профессоров, которые старательно скрывают пузо под жилеткой, – заявил ему Блейн, словно в подтверждение своих слов демонстративно запихивая печенье в рот.  
– Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, – нагло ответил Себастиан, невозмутимо возвращаясь к прослушиванию музыки и оставляя Блейна с открытым ртом. Запив печенье молоком, он засомневался, неужто и вправду он мог накупить всё это, совершенно не помня сам факт. Немного поразмыслив, Андерсон пожал плечами и открыл книгу. В тот период у него было о чём подумать, и забытые покупки стояли в самом конце списка его проблем. Когда чувство вины из-за неправильного питания победило, Блейн решительно вскочил с дивана и отправился на пробежку.  
Не успел Блейн выйти из лифта, как Себастиан уже говорил по телефону:  
– Добрый день, ЛиМаркет? Это Блейн Андерсон, я бы хотел заказать ещё парочку вещей, которые мне необходимы к завтрашнему утру... Да, я знаю, что звонил вчера, ни к чему напоминать мне об этом.  
Прошло два дня после его первой встречи с Эриком, и он ещё не раскусил парня, несмотря на то, что ему удалось заставить его вернуться аж два раза, чтобы доставить заказанные продукты. Тот появлялся на пороге с сияющей улыбкой, относил покупки на кухню и оставлял их на столе, решительно игнорируя пятьдесят долларов чаевых, которые уже в первый раз отказался принять. И, уже по традиции, тонко флиртовал с Себастианом, оставляя его под конец ни с чем: очевидно, заказывать сливки-спрей и предлагать ему слизать их с его кожи не было авансом достаточно убедительным по его стандартам.  
Единственным достижением Смайта было ещё несколько поцелуев, которые сам Эрик с трудом разорвал, чтобы сбежать из квартиры. Теперь уже Себастиан был совершенно заинтригован... и, если сливки и Нутелла не подошли, чтобы простимулировать либидо Эрика должным образом, Себастиан готов был играть грязно.  
Это был лишь вопрос времени. Эрик должен был сдаться. В точности, как все другие до него, хоть он пока и кривлялся. Никто не мог сказать ему "нет".  
– Надеюсь на конфиденциальность и профессионализм вашего персонала. Бесконечно Вам благодарен, – он перечислил продукты, в которых так отчаянно нуждался, потом закончил разговор и включил телевизор, рассеянно переключая каналы. Единственной его мыслью было забраться в штаны к этому парню. В этот раз Эрик должен был отреагировать, так или иначе. Себастиан в предвкушении ухмыльнулся.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
– Разносчик из супермаркета! – весёлый голос донёсся до Себастиана, который поджидал его в кухне за столом, делая вид, что готовится к экзамену. Он лгал даже себе, не в силах признать, что эта встреча стала лучшим моментом его дня.  
– Поднимайся, Эрик, – ответил Смайт, нажимая на кнопку и открывая входную дверь. Встав перед зеркалом, он оправил джинсы и кофту, провёл рукой по волосам и кинул в рот мятную конфетку: что ж, он неплохо подготовился. Ему не хотелось производить впечатление кого-то, кто носит только спортивные костюмы и бесформенные толстовки.  
Лёгкий стук в дверь прервал его попытки придать естественный вид этой внезапной перемене стиля. Эрик вошёл, обнимая объёмный пакет и сдерживая смех.   
– Сегодня ничего замороженного. Могу оставить покупки или хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог их разобрать? – спросил он шутливо, кивком указывая на то, что держал в руках.  
– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты помог мне их использовать, – ответил Себастиан, беззастенчиво заигрывая.  
– Рад слышать, что хотя бы с этими продуктами ты знаешь, как обращаться. Одно дело объяснять, как разложить продукты в холодильнике... было бы весьма неловко, если бы пришлось делать то же самое с этим... товаром.  
И снова Эрик сумел его позабавить: в его словах не было ни капли стыда. Этому парню без труда удавалось стоять посреди прихожей, держа в руках двадцать упаковок презервативов и десять флаконов лубриканта с вишнёвым ароматом, не испытывая ни малейшей неловкости.  
Семейные упаковки.  
Упаковки формата экстра-лардж.  
Потом он добавил кое-что, что несказанно удивило Себастиана.  
– Блейну повезло, – подмигнул парень и протянул пакет, который Себастиан взял, не задумываясь, поражённый словами Эрика. Он что, серьёзно решил, что они с Блейном пара, или сказал это, чтобы получить подтверждение?  
– Мы с Блейном только друзья, – он наклонил голову набок, наблюдая за реакцией Эрика. – Если тебе интересно. И если это тебе мешает прокатиться на поезде Смайт, – тот пожал плечами.  
– Если бы это было проблемой, я бы спросил два дня назад, прежде чем облизать тебе гланды. Я не собираюсь за тебя замуж, так что какая мне разница, наставляешь ты рога своему парню или нет? В любом случае, лучше уж так... Блейн мне кажется славным малым.  
Себастиан нахмурился и опустил покупки на столик в гостиной, потом со вздохом провёл рукой по волосам, не зная, как ответить. Эрик смотрел на него молча, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, внезапно ощущая неловкость. Как и в предыдущие дни, после вручения пакетов и словесной перепалки между ними повисало лёгкое смущение.  
По правде сказать, Эрику льстили неиссякающие авансы Себастиана, всё более откровенные, и он был, безусловно, очарован, однако продолжал чувствовать себя ужасной деревенщиной от одной мысли показать ему свои анализы крови и попросить его о том же. Ему до смерти хотелось наброситься на Смайта, но страх, что тот над ним посмеётся, останавливал.  
– Слушай, я тут смотрел телевизор. Хочешь присоединиться? – услышав это приглашение, Эрик изумлённо распахнул глаза. Он знал, как ответить на шуточки и самые откровенные намёки, но понятия не имел, что могло скрываться за таким невинным на вид предложением. Прежде чем он решился открыть рот для ответа, его взгляд невольно упал на кучу презервативов, выглядывавших из пакета.  
– Я тебя не изнасилую, обещаю, – успокоил его Себастиан, заметив, куда тот смотрел. На самом деле, ему хотелось понаблюдать за парнем, чтобы понять, что конкретно его тормозило: он не был натуралом, не казался безразличным к его чарам, по его поведению и словам было ясно, что парень не новичок в сексе, и теперь он знал, что Себастиан свободен. Какого же чёрта они всё ещё разговаривали, вместо того, чтобы трахаться?  
– Окей, – Эрик снял куртку, взял пульт и устроился на диване. – Только посмотрим документальный фильм... У меня дома нет платных каналов.  
Они досмотрели где-то до середины интереснейшую программу о жизни львов, прежде чем полностью переключить всё внимание на губы друг друга. Когда Себастиан просунул руку под свитер Эрика, который сидел у него на коленях, трудясь над тем, что чуть позже оказалось засосом века, тот вздрогнул лишь через пару минут. В тот момент рука Себастиана больше не покоилась на его спине, а медленно забиралась под резинку его трусов.  
Эрик вывернулся, поднялся и схватил куртку. Всё в его движениях, казалось, кричало о желании остаться, но что-то заставляло его бежать. И Себастиан понятия не имел, что это было.  
– Я... лучше пойду, окей? – пролепетал он. Другой, со сбившимся дыханием и растрёпанными волосами, посмотрел на него в отчаянии, но нашёл в себе силы ответить:  
– До завтра.  
Только когда дверь захлопнулась и послышались удаляющиеся шаги Эрика, он понял, что только что назначил парню свидание. Или что-то опасно на это похожее.  
Но не это само по себе пугало Себастиана, учитывая, что у него бывали приятели для перепиха, с которыми он встречался неоднократно. Его смущало, скорее, полное отсутствие внутреннего протеста против того, чтобы снова быть с ним. Сидя на диване, Себастиан старался восстановить дыхание и, глядя на пальцы, покалывавшие от одной мысли о недавних прикосновениях, дождаться не мог завтрашней встречи, чтобы снова пойти в атаку. Он схватил телефон и позвонил в ЛиМаркет в четвёртый раз за четыре дня.  
Он никогда так не суетился ради кого-то, с кем даже не переспал.  
И у кого была нездоровая страсть к документальным фильмам.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Так продолжалось ещё несколько дней, не считая выходных, когда Блейн был дома, а Себастиан не имел никакого желания говорить ему об Эрике. Который выскальзывал у него из рук, как только доходило до дела. Казалось, он только и ждёт, чтобы броситься на Себастиана, но... ничего не происходило. И тот запутывался всё больше.  
Однако, Смайт упрямо отказывался спросить напрямую, в чём была проблема. Ему не хотелось показаться отчаявшимся, хотя Эрик оказался чрезвычайно симпатичным, остроумным, с естественной склонностью к двусмысленным замечаниям, очень умным – и то, что он вытворял своим языком... было выше всяких похвал. Утром десятого дня Себастиан ждал встречи больше, чтобы просто провести время с парнем, чем чтобы залезть к нему в трусы. Видеть его делало дни интереснее, даже если это больше не казалось простой забавой.  
Он понял это отчётливо, когда в пятницу дошёл до того, что придумал какой-то глупый предлог, чтобы сплавить из дома Блейна, у которого не было урока, только чтобы остаться одному к приходу Эрика. Который ровно в одиннадцать позвонил в дверь.  
– Это Эрик.  
– Поднимайся, через две минуты начинается программа про гигантских кальмаров, – ответил Себастиан, с удовольствием слушая смех, которым тот отреагировал на его предупреждение. Естественно, Себастиан не изучил программу любимого канала Эрика... и не приготовил дурацкий плед на подлокотнике дивана, потому что Эрик как-то пожаловался на холод, пока он стаскивал с него форменную рубашку.  
Когда, услышав стук в дверь, Себастиан открыл её, его ждал сюрприз. На Эрике не была надета куртка с названием супермаркета и, главное, у него в руках ничего не было, если не считать огромных размеров плоской коробки, в которых обычно приносили пиццу.  
Несколько мгновений он просто на него пялился, даже не предложив войти.  
– А где мой заказ? – с сомнением спросил Себастиан.  
– Ты вчера не позвонил в супермаркет, – неловко замявшись, заметил Эрик.  
– Ох, – Себастиан не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. А ведь и правда, он не позвонил – он совершенно забыл, что только благодаря его звонкам Эрик каждый день появлялся в этой квартире, нагруженный пакетами.  
– И в эту пятницу я не работаю, – добавил он, слегка нервным голосом.  
– Ах.  
– Вот я и подумал, что, может, мы могли бы поесть пиццу и посмотреть немного телевизор вместе, не думая о времени... вот и всё. А сейчас я понимаю, что это была глупая идея, – Эрик уже собрался развернуться и уйти, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, потому что вообразил, будто Себастиан хотел его видеть. В конце концов, обоим было ясно, что происходившее на том диване не имело никакого значения. Это было просто развлечением, которого сегодня Себастиан, судя по всему, не хотел... иначе он бы позвонил в супермаркет.  
Но тогда почему он сказал ему поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на передачу?  
– Постой! – уже пройдя половину коридора, Эрик остановился и медленно обернулся, всё ещё держа в руках пиццу, с горящими от неловкости щеками. Себастиан вышел за дверь и посмотрел на него. По крайней мере, с виду он казался смущённым не меньше его.  
Эрик молчал, не понимая, почему тот попросил его остановиться.  
– Если ты уйдёшь, то не увидишь этот потрясающий документальный фильм... А я чувствовал бы себя совершенно по-дурацки, если бы стал смотреть его один. И потом, эта пицца пахнет очень... аппетитно. Так что... короче, останься, ладно? – он отступил от двери и пригласил его войти, быстро махнув рукой. Эрик прошёл за ним внутрь, не говоря ни слова, и остался, пока Блейн не позвонил, чтобы спросить Себастиана, что бы тот хотел на ужин.  
Они провалялись на диване несколько часов, поедая пиццу, разговаривая о коллегах Эрика, о безумных ночах в Scandals и об университетских экзаменах, к которым оба готовились. И всё это было щедро приправлено многочисленными паузами, когда они забирались один на другого: невероятно, но Себастиан научился наслаждаться этими моментами, даже зная, что они не вылились бы ни во что более... конкретное. Эрик здорово целовался и только что объяснил ему статистическую формулу, с которой у него были непреодолимые трудности.  
Возможно, с сексом можно было подождать.  
Ещё пару дней.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
В понедельник, когда ситуация, наконец, достигла поворотного момента, Эрик лежал на диване, раздетый по пояс и со штанами, приспущенными до середины бедра, в то время как Себастиан примостился сверху в одних боксерах. Едва он сунул пальцы под резинку трусов Эрика, тот замер на мгновение, а потом сказал, что уже поздно, и ему нужно идти.  
Себастиан не пошевелился, только убрал руку. Но не позволил Эрику подняться.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал он ни с того, ни с сего. Может, Эрику нужны комплименты – может, поэтому он не позволял зайти дальше. Проблема лишь была в том, что Себастиан не был силён в ласковых словах.  
– Эмм... спасибо. Ты мне тоже нравишься, – ответил Эрик, смущённый его немного инфантильным заявлением. И довольно очевидным. Разве не было ясно, что они нравились друг другу, если полуголые вот уже полчаса целовались на диване?  
– Окей. Значит... я тебе нравлюсь. И ты гей, – произнёс Себастиан задумчиво.  
– Пожалуй, – подтвердил другой, будто было необходимо. Это становилось смешно.  
– Ты девственник?   
– Боже, нет! – тут Эрик не выдержал и принялся хохотать.  
– Тогда какого чёрта ты не позволяешь мне тебя трахнуть? Проклятье, мы уже две недели топчемся на месте! – раздраженно заорал Смайт. Этот парень ему действительно нравился, но Себастиан не отличался терпеливостью, особенно если другой посылал ему позитивные сигналы, но всё заканчивалось ничем.  
Эрик опёрся на локти, избегая взгляда Себастиана, близкого к отчаянию. Он ничего не ответил, не желая давать объяснения, но смеяться перестал. Давно назревший разговор был опасно близок.  
– Чёрт, Эрик! Ты мне правда нравишься, мы делаем вместе кучу странных вещей: смотрим телевизор, разговариваем... но правда, я... почему ты меня не хочешь? – добавил он, запинаясь. Другой что-то пробормотал, но он не понял.  
– Что ты говоришь?  
Со вздохом Эрик сунул руку между ними и вытащил бумажник из заднего кармана джинс, открыл его, достал оттуда листок и протянул Себастиану. Парень посмотрел на эту помятую бумажку и медленно её развернул, усаживаясь. Эрик натянул штаны и, затаив дыхание, глядел на него.  
– Я... не понимаю, – это были анализы крови.

_HIV – отрицательно  
Гепатит А – отрицательно  
Гепатит В – отрицательно_

Он перечитывал эти слова, все более озадаченный. Потом его взгляд упал на дату... несколько дней назад. А точнее, на следующий день после их первой встречи.  
– Я сделал ещё и на гонорею... тоже отрицательный. И на хламидиоз... – добавил Эрик, заикаясь. Он не мог знать, что выражение Себастиана было удивлением перед его откровенностью, а не чем-то другим. Он вспомнил Франсуа и его ложь, и страх, который убивал его месяцами. А этот парень держал помятый листок с анализами в кармане чуть ли не с самой первой встречи.  
– Почему ты сразу мне не показал? Я предложил тебе заняться сексом практически через десять минут после знакомства, – спросил он, аккуратно складывая листок и пытаясь понять, почему Эрик скрывал, что абсолютно здоров.  
– Мне не хотелось показаться тебе неопытным. Или провинциальным, – ответил Эрик, краснея. – Я всегда пользуюсь презервативом, но предпочитаю делать ещё и анализы. Так мне спокойнее... Теперь можешь надо мной смеяться, если хочешь.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа Себастиана, который продолжал ошарашенно на него пялиться, поднял свитер, брошенный на пол минут сорок назад, и натянул на себя. Когда Эрик встал, чтобы найти и кофту, Себастиан схватил его за руку, вновь усаживая на диван и заставляя посмотреть ему в лицо.  
– Я не буду над тобой смеяться. Не из-за этого. Может, я бы мог посмеяться над тобой по той причине, что ты гей и ешь только пиццу с сосисками, или потому, что твою оранжевую куртку, вероятно, видно с орбитальной станции... но не из-за этого, – Себастиан серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза, держа парня за плечи.  
– Завтра утром я пойду в больницу и сдам кровь на анализ, а послезавтра... если ты ещё захочешь, и я надеюсь, что да... мы займёмся любовью, – Эрик лукаво улыбнулся этой мысли и поцеловал его, исполняя мысленно маленький победный танец.  
– Окей. Хорошо, – прошептал он в губы Себастиана.  
Только произнеся это вслух, Себастиан осознал, что речь больше не шла о сексе. Может, вначале, но не теперь. И он не стыдился ни думать об этом, ни говорить.  
В тот момент он не хотел никого другого, кроме Эрика в своей постели. Точнее, на своём диване.  
Он сделает всё, о чём тот его просит, потом медленно разденет и уложит под себя. И поцелует каждую веснушку на его щеках, и займётся с ним любовью...  
 _"Но я не влюблён", – сказал он себе, – "не в парня с животиком, жутким вкусом в одежде, общественным образованием и отвратительной стрижкой"._  
Потом посмотрел на Эрика, который с веселым лукавством глядел на него, и понял, что это был всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Он не был влюблён.  
Пока.


End file.
